Résistance
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Le monde est dans le chaos... Voldemort à tous les pouvoirs et rends les moldus sous esclavage. Harry est dans le coma depuis le combat final et Hermione rendue esclave! Quand Harry se réveille et apprend la nouvelle, c'est une résistance plus que décidé
1. Prologue

Bla-bla de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. J'espère que sa vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Lana51 !

**Disclamer** : Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf ceux que vous ne connaissez pas) ils appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. Et l'idée non plus. Elle appartient à la talentueuse Le Saut de l'Ange

Le Saut De L'Ange : sa te dérange si sa passe après poudlard ? Car je vais construire mon histoire dans ce sens. Sa me changera de celle que j'écris en ce moment.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Prologue

« - Potter comme nous nous retrouvons.

« - Tom. Désolé de vous revoir, dit le Survivant calmement. J'espère que se sera la dernière fois. Je commence à éprouver une certaine lassitude à vous revoir chaque année de ma vie.

« - Et bien abrégeons ta lassitude avec un petit duel… à mort ?

« - Vous ne méritez pas la mort _Tom. _Vous méritez de souffrir comme vous avez fait souffrir le monde magique et moldu. Mais si c'est la seule solution que vous ayez trouvée. J'accepte. Dommage que tu ne sache pas le contenu de la prophétie, s'exclama Harry en se baissant.

- En effet, nous ne saurons jamais de quoi il s'agit, répondit Voldemort en s'inclinant à son tour.

« - Erreur Tom. Je sais ce qu'elle dit. Experlliarmus.

« - Protégo. Comment est-ce possible ?

« -Je le sais et c'est tout. Stupefix

« - Ce vieux fou devait en avoir une copie, s'exclama Tom Jedusor en évitant le sort du survivant, impédienta.

« - Rictusempra, riposta le rouge et or tout en faisant un saut périlleux sur le côté (**Nda : **je sais pas comment sa se dit désolé)

« - Anios, se défendit Voldemort, Doloris.

« - Finas doloris, contre-attaqua le jeune homme, serpendia.

« - Attaque celui qui t'a crée, siffla le mage noir en fouchelangue. Sois fort Potter et affronte ta mort en face. Avadra Kedavra.

Le sort atteignit Harry Potter en plein fouet sans que celui-ci n'est le temps de bouger.

_3 semaines plus tard…_

« - Alors Granger, on m'avait dit que tu étais plus coriace que ça. Te voilà soumise après deux doloris ? Pathétique. Nagini je crois que tu ne mangeras pas de sang de bourbe. Trop faible, par contre, elle fera une excellente esclave.

« - Jamais vous m'entendez. Jamais je ne serais l'esclave de quelqu'un, encore moins celui d'un quart d'homme (le reste étant fait des os de sa famille, du sang de Harry et de la main de Quedever) aussi utile en ce bas monde qu'un cerveau de véracrasse.

« - Petite ingrate. Je vais t'apprendre à respecter le plus grand mage noir. Endoloris.

Le silence fut déchiré par le cri d'Hermione.

« - Voilà qui devrait faire rentrée les informations dans ta cervelle, déclara Voldemort.

Plus le temps passait plus la jeune femme espérait que Harry allait bientôt revenir. Il était dans le coma depuis le combat final. Tout le monde le croyait mort dans les rangs de Voldemort, aussi Hermione apprit-elle vite à fermer son esprit afin qu'il continue de le croire. Mais maintenant que Voldemort est au pouvoir, l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste allait-il pouvoir garder le secret ? Poudlard était déjà tombé à cause de cet être maléfique. Hermione l'espérait de tout cœur. En attendant, elle devait obéir à cet être qu'elle détestait tant pour pouvoir rester en vie. La jeune femme subissait beaucoup de choses. Aux débuts, ce n'était que des brimades mais bien vite, les mangemorts essayait sur elle, les nouveaux sortilèges qu'ils découvraient. De plus, habillée en haillon, le corps de la jeune femme était de moins en moins caché et les jeunes recrues la trouvaient, à son grand malheur, très à leurs goût malgré son sang. Combien de fois, la jeune femme avait été réveillée pour satisfaire les plaisirs de ses hommes ? Hermione l'ignorait mais elle espérait bien apprendre le plus de sorts possibles et, quand Harry se réveillerait, elle pourrait se venger.

Grand merci a Le Saut de l'Ange de m'avoir prêter son idée.

J'espère que sa vous a plus.

Ps : voilà le prologue la suite arrivera bientôt. Mais n'ayant pas terminer la fic, l'arrivées des chapitres ne sera pas régulière et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Lana51 


	2. Remise en forme

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Coucou me revoilà avec le chapitre deux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est plus long que le premier et pas très aventureux ni avec beaucoup de rebondissements. En fait, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Voilà bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Lana51 !

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez sont à J.K.R. L'histoire est à Le Saut De L'Ange, du moins l'idée générale.

**Chapitre** 1 : **Remise en forme.**

Un jeune homme allongé dans un lit, entre la vie et la mort. Le monde sorcier croyait en lui. Tous pensaient qu'il vaincrait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Malheureusement, Harry Potter est dans un coma en phase 4. (Coma post-mortem) Personne ne sait s'il reverra la lumière du jour. Tout le monde désespère. Tout le monde sauf une jeune fille. Elle a les cheveux châtain et broussailleux, les yeux chocolat et au fond de son cœur l'espoir qu'Harry Potter va rejoindre le monde des vivants et les sauver tous de l'emprise de Voldemort.

Deux ans, qu'il est allongé. Caché des mangemorts. Depuis que Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir, le monde est un vrai chaos. Dans le monde sorciers comme dans celui des moldus. Deux personnes étaient à même de le vaincre Lord Voldemort. La première : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Poudlard. Meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Il mourut durant la septième année de Harry Potter. La deuxième : Le Survivant. Celui qui a battu le mage noir et l'a réduit à l'état d'esprit à l'âge d'un an grâce au sortilège de sa mère. Depuis ce jour, tous pensent qu'il est le seul à pouvoir venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après l'affrontement et la, soi-disant, mort d'Harry Potter, le monde sorcier vit dans la terreur et sous le règne d'un puissant mage noir qui croit en la puissance du sang pur. Celui-là même qui a dans ses veines un sang mêlé.

Au même instant, un homme veille sur le jeune Rouge et Or. Les cheveux châtains, parsemés de mèches grise, le regard triste et sans vie. Rémus Lupin passe toutes ses journées auprès de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Cet homme cachait un terrible secret. En effet, Rémus Lupin était lycanthrope. C'était le meilleur ami de James Potter ainsi que Sirius Black. Le premier est mort le 31 octobre de la première année de Harry peu avant sa femme Lily Potter. Atteint du sortilège mortel lancé par Lord Voldemort. Le second : Sirius black. Longtemps accusé d'avoir tué douze moldus et d'avoir détruit Peter Pettigrow, envoyé à Azkaban, la prison sorcière, durant douze ans, était le parrain d'Harry. Lors de la troisième année de celui-ci, Sirius Black, s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour venir se venger de Peter Pettigrow. Celui-ci était toujours vivant et se baladait sous sa forme animagui, métamorphose humaine pour se transformer en animal. Il était le rat de Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami de Harry Potter, communément appelé Ron. Enlevé et torturé par les mangemorts, Ron était devenu fou.

« - Monsieur Lupin, les visites sont terminées, intervint une médicomage.

« - Au revoir Harry. Je reviendrai demain, s'exclama Rémus.

Le lycanthrope sortit de la chambre. Du moins, ce qu'il servait de chambre au jeune brun. Il dormait dans une pièce cachée près du bureau du directeur. Caché du monde des sorciers. Rémus sortit de Sainte-Mangouste, pour rentrer chez lui. L'ex-Gryffondorss vivait au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une société secrète fondée par Albus Dumbledore au début du règne de Voldemort. Elle a été dissoute lors de la chute du mage noir. Lors de la quatrième année d'Harry, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant ressuscité, l'Ordre fut rassemblé. Il loge au 12 Square Grimault, la maison de famille de Sirius Black.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

« - Sang-De-Bourbe ? Ou es-tu, rugit Voldemort.

« - Je suis là Maître, déclara Hermione soumise.

« - Cela fait deux fois que je t'appelle. Une fois de trop, tu en conviendras, exposa Tom sur un ton doucereux.

Hermione déglutit. Ce ton, il ne l'employait que très rarement. A vrai dire, il l'utilisait principalement avant de l'envoyer des les bras d'un futur mangemort. La jeune fille s'attendit donc à se faire éconduire vers un pur-sang. (**Lana** : Non elle ne pense pas aux chevaux. Lol) Etre obliger, une nuit de plus, à passer la nuit auprès d'un de ces enfants élevés dans les traditions de « Salazar Serpentard »

« - Oui Maître, j'en conviens, déclara la brunette prête à suivre celui qui la traiter comme une moins que rien.

« - Tu conviendras donc qu'il faut te punir pour ce geste afin qu'il ne se reproduise plus, continua le mage noir.

« - Oui Maître, répondit la Gryffondors lus par lassitude qu'autre chose.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Voldemort continua.

« - Bien puisque que tu es d'accord, énonça Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé avant de poursuivre d'un ton nonchalant, _Doloris_.

Hermione ne s'attendant pas à cela cria de douleur. La jeune fille recevait souvent ce sort. En général, elle arrivait à se protéger mentalement de ce sort et résistait plus facilement à la douleur. Par contre, cette fois-ci la Gryffondors fut prise au dépourvu, au plus grand plaisir de Voldemort. Celui-ci adorait entendre les cris de douleurs de ces victimes. Il releva sa baguette au bout d'une minute de souffrance pour la brunette.

« - Maintenant Sang-De-Bourbe quand je t'appelle réponds au premier appel.

« - B … Bien M…Maître, souffla Hermione.

« - Bon vu que tu es là, je vais te révéler l'objet pour lequel tu as été convoqué, intima Tom.

« - Je … vous … écoute Maître, s'étrangla la brunette.

« - Ce soir j'organise une réunion avec mes serviteurs. Tu vas donc aller aider les elfes de maison à la cuisine. M'as-tu bien compris, demanda Voldemort sans même la regarder.

« - Oui Maître, je … vous ai compris, assura la Rouge et Or.

Voldemort se tourna lentement et :

« - Alors que fais-tu encore ici, rugit-il. _Doloris_

Hermione cria de douleur une seconde fois. Au bout de quelques secondes Tom Elvis releva sa baguette.

« - Quand je donne un ordre, on obéit Sale Sang-De-Bourbe.

« - B … Bi… Bien Maître, estomaqua la jeune fille.

Elle détala sur ces mots. Voldemort émit un rictus en voyant l'élève la plus brillante et certainement un des plus courageuse Gryffondors se soumettre si facilement à ses ordres.

Quand Hermione arriva dans la cuisine pour aider les elfes de maison, la jeune fille manqua de tomber dans les pommes.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, se demanda la jeune fille.

Depuis quelques temps, la Gryffondors se sentait mal tous les matins et était souvent fatigué. Elle se reprit et demanda aux elfes ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de préparer comme repas. Après un briefing d'une demi-heure, Hermione commença le repas. Elle avait la charge de cuire les poulets. Seulement, la jeune femme devait les vider et les plumer. La Rouge et Or commença son travail. Elle mit sa main à l'intérieur du poulet et quand elle sentit les boyaux, Hermione dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit les boyaux un à un. Au bout d'une heure, la jeune fille, ayant vidé les poulets, put commencer à les faire cuire. Les elfes de maisons ayant recours à leur magie avaient finit toutes les entrées et commencer les légumes.

Pendant ce temps, étant inoccupé, Voldemort vérifia que la jeune femme n'essayait pas d'empoisonner le repas. Il constata qu'Hermione n'essayait même pas de désobéir.

« - Bien, ce soir commencera le rituel de possession, murmura le mage noir en observant les faits et gestes de son esclave.

La jeune fille continuait de travailler quand elle se sentit observer. Tout en maintenant ses gestes, la jeune femme commença à réfléchir. Qui donc pouvait bien la surveiller ? Puis, la réponse s'imposa dans son esprit. « Voldemort évidemment. Qui d'autre pourrait douter d'elle ? »

La journée passa relativement vite pour la jeune fille. Elle passait tout son temps à surveiller la cuisson des poulets afin que rien ne puisse lui être reproché. Quand elle eut finit, Hermione demanda aux elfes ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Dîna, l'elfe en chef, la toisa de haut et lui intima de préparer les poulets mieux que ça. Les mettre chacun dans un plat différent et les accompagnés de légumes. La jeune femme acquiesça et après s'être laver les mains, une nouvelle fois, commença les présentations. Elle prit un plat, mit des haricots verts en guise de tapis, sur lequel elle posa le poulet qu'elle entoura de pommes de terre. La jeune fille demanda à Dîna si la présentation était bonne. L'elfe la regarda, examina le plat sous toutes les coutures et suggéra d'y mettre un coulis de sauce aux potirons. L'ex-Gryffondors obtempéra à la suggestion de l'elfe et, après avoir versé du coulis de potirons retourna voir la chef pour lui demander si s'était comme elle le désirait. Celle-ci approuva et dit à la jeune fille de faire tous les autres plats exactement pareils. Hermione obéit. Après avoir poser son plat avec les mets qui était prêt, la jeune femme prit un autre plat vide et le remplit. Elle accomplit les mêmes gestes durant une heure puis quand elle eut finit, la jeune femme entendit.

« - Sang-De-Bourbe viens ici, s'exclama Voldemort.

« - Oui Maître, je suis là, répondit Hermione en accourant.

« - Bien, je vois que mes leçons ont été comprises. Va préparer la salle des rituels, nous en aurons besoin. Suis bien le plan numéro 3, exposa le mage noir.

« - Bien Maître. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je puisse faire ?

« - Oui, en effet, ce soir tes anciens camarades de Serpentards seront ici. Je te demande donc d'être présentable.

« - Bien Maître, j'y veillerai, répondit Hermione avec lassitude avant de disparaître pour préparer la salle en question.

Quand elle arriva au troisième étage, la jeune fille regarda le panneau numéro 3 et commença à installer les instruments utiles. Au milieu de la pièce, la jeune fille plaça un bassin. En face, un trône qui devait être la place de Voldemort. A côté de ce trône devait être placé une table avec de drôle d'instruments. Ça ressemblait à cet engin que les moldus utilise pour marquer leurs vaches. Hermione plaça tout sans se poser de question et partit se changer.

En entrant dans sa chambre, la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'il y avait un paquet sur son lit. Enfin un lit c'était le dire vite. (**Lana **: Et sans le voir. **Lefandeharry **: il doit être affreux !!! **Lana** : Mais tout à fait lol.) Ça ressemblait plus a un tas de foin avec une couverture dessus le tout installé dans un cachot. La jeune femme ouvrit le paquet. Dedans il y avait une jolie robe. Du XVIII ème siècle. Elle était simple avec un jupon. De couleur verte avec les manches noires. « Dommage qu'elle soit de la couleur des Serpentards » pensa la jeune fille. Quand elle l'eut enfilé, la Gryffondors sortit de son cachot. Elle remonta aux cuisines savoir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Dès qu'elle la vit, Dîna eut peur et préféra retourner à son dessert. Hermione fut surprise. C'était bien la première fois, que Dîna ne lui faisait aucun commentaire sur la façon de s'habiller ou les habitudes de celle-ci. Au contraire, elle semblait apeurer. L'ex-Gryffondors réfléchit quelques secondes. Depuis quand faisait-elle peur aux elfes de maisons.

« - Dîna ? Je peux t'aider, demanda la jeune fille.

« - Non. Madame ne peut pas aider Dîna. Dîna sait faire son travail toute seule.

« - Depuis quand m'appelle-tu Madame, questionna la jeune femme.

« - Depuis que Dîna a vu la nouvelle robe de Madame. Dîna n'a pas le droit de faire travailler Madame sinon Dîna risque de se faire punir. Madame n'a rien à faire dans les cuisines. Madame devrait aller voir le Maître.

« - Tu es bizarre Dîna.

Hermione sortit de la cuisine au moment où le mage noir l'appela.

« Que me veut-il encore » ?

« - Oui Maître, je suis là.

« - Bien. Je vois Sang-De-Bourbe que tu as revêtu la robe que je t'ai offerte.

« - Merci Maître pour cette robe, répondit machinalement Hermione.

« - Ne me remercie pas Sang-De-Bourbe. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend. Maintenant va dans ta chambre, je t'appellerais en temps voulut.

« - Bien Maître, dit Hermione sans conviction.

Elle sortit de la pièce et alla dans sa chambre, comme on le lui avait ordonné. Arrivée dans celle-ci Hermione s'assit sur son lit. Elle inspecta sa chambre pour la première fois. Il s'agissait d'un cachot gris. Les murs étaient sales et pleins de poussière. Il y avait un tas de foin qui lui servait de lit avec une couverture trouée par les mites posait dessus. Hermione décida de ce moment de repos pour nettoyer sa chambre et la rendre plus potable. Elle commença par déplacer son tas de foin et de le mettre le plus carrée possible. Ensuite elle essaya de lessiver les murs. Sans succès. Hermione abandonna l'idée d'avoir un cachot propre et se mit à penser à Harry. La jeune fille n'avait aucune nouvelle du monde des Sorciers. Peut-être était-il réveillé ? La jeune femme s'accrochait à cet espoir alors qu'elle savait que personne ne pouvait résister au sort mortel. Peut-être allait-il se réveiller. Il s'entraînerait comme seul un Gryffondors pouvait le faire et il viendrait la sauver en réduisant Voldemort à l'état de poussière. Son cœur ne rêvait que de cet instant ou il viendrait la sauver. Même si sa logique lui criait la triste vérité. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait été vaincu. Au début, il aurait pu se réveiller mais au fil du temps, ses réserves devaient diminuées et bientôt il n'aurait plus assez de force pour résister.

Deux ans. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans, qu'elle était au service du mage noir. Deux ans que celui qu'elle aimait en secret était dans le coma. Il devait sûrement être mort maintenant. Hermione avait entendu Voldemort dire à ses mangemorts de prendre Sainte-Mangouste. Ils avaient sûrement vu Harry Potter et l'avait tué.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

« - Professeur ? L'état du blessé 6-2-6 (**Lefandeharry **: tu regarde trop Lilo et Stitch toi **Lana** : C'est toi qui regarde trop, vu que tu es capable de me dire d'où je sors cette phrase :p ) a changé, déclara une médicomage stagiaire.

Le blessé 6-2-6 était Harry Potter que l'équipe soignante avait surnommé ainsi pour éviter que les mangemorts ne sachent de qui, ils parlaient.

« - Vraiment ? Je termine avec ce patient et j'arrive médicomage OMaley. (**Lefandeharry **: la première impression est toujours la bonne, malgré tes 20 ans, tu as encore une âme d'enfant. **Lana** : Dois-je prendre ceci comme un compliment ? lol)

« - Bien professeur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, quatre médicomages dont le professeur Staniels auscultaient Harry Potter.

« - Ça tension remonte professeur Staniels, intervient un médicomage.

« - Son pouls est normal, s'exclama un autre.

« - Son flux sanguin est régulier ainsi que sa respiration, intervient le médicomage OMaley.

« - Bien mes chers collègues je crois pouvoir dire que Harry Potter va s'en sortir.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Hermione repensa à ses nausées.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai, s'interrogeait-elle, réfléchissons, je suis pas médecin mais avec toutes les maladies que mes parents ont côtoyées, je pense pouvoir faire un diagnostic assez proche de ce que j'ai. Alors j'ai des nausées le matin, je suis vite fatiguée, je manque de vomir facilement et je suis beaucoup plus sensible… Je ne vois pas. Mes parents n'ont jamais eu ce genre de maladie. Ce doit être une réaction de mon organisme dut aux nombreux sorts que je reçois. Espérons que sa passe vite. A moins que sa ne soit une maladie magique ? Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas la connaître. Bon voyons dans les remèdes de ma grand-mère ce qui pourrait me soigner. Les nausées ? Ma mère disait qu'avec du miel et de l'air frais ça se soigne très vite. La fatigue ? Ça c'est facile. Il suffirait que je dorme plus. Bon voyons ces envies de vomir ? Ca doit être à cause des mauvais traitements. Mais le fait d'être plus sensible ? D'où cela peut-il venir ?

« - Sang-De-Bourbe ? Viens ici, rugi la voix de Voldemort dans sa tête.

La jeune fille remonta rapidement. Instinctivement, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle qu'elle avait préparée plus tôt.

« - Entre Sang-De-Bourbe, s'exclama le mage noir d'une voix doucereuse.

Plusieurs mangemorts rirent et Hermione commença à avoir peur.

« - Chère Granger sais-tu ce qu'il va se passer ici ?

« - Non, Maître, répondit la Gryffondors.

« - C'est très simple. Par un simple rituel de magie noire, tu vas m'appartenir.

« Non pas ça » pensa la jeune femme. « Je ne veux pas lui appartenir. »

« - Et bien Granger, on fait moins la fière sans Potter, s'exclama une voix qu'Hermione connaissait trop bien.

La jeune femme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

« Alors comme ça, il s'est abaissé à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. »

« - Sang-De-Bourbe ?

« - Oui Maître, s'exclama Hermione.

« - Déshabille-toi et entre dans ce bassin, dit Tom en désignant le bassin qu'Hermione avait installé quelques heures plus tôt.

« - …

« - Allons Granger, ne sois pas pudique. Tu n'as rien que quelqu'un n'est jamais vu.

A ces mots, plusieurs mangemorts rigolèrent.

« - Dépêche-toi Granger ou je désigne quelqu'un dans l'assemblée pour le faire à ta place, continua le mage noir.

« - …

« - Alors Granger tu te décides ou dois-je désigner un de mes hommes ?

Comme la jeune femme ne bougeait pas Voldemort s'impatienta.

« - Bien puisque c'est ainsi. _Doloris_.

La Gryffondors s'étant préparé, simula plusieurs cris de douleurs.

« - Maintenant Sang-De-Bourbe tu vas m'obéir et tout de suite, rugit Tom tout en abaissant sa baguette. Au moins nous savons maintenant que les Gryffondors ne sont pas aussi courageux qu'ils le disent.

Hermione respira un bon coup.

« - Au moins, quand nous voulons faire quelques chose nous n'utilisons pas les plus faibles pour faire la sale boulot à notre place, contrairement aux Serpentards, cracha Hermione avant de se préparer à subir une fois de plus un doloris.

« - Bien je vois que tu te rebelle. Cela tombe bien j'avais envie de tester un nouveau sort. Exdoloris.

Hermione ressentit une telle douleur qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de simuler des cris pour être convaincante. Dans tout le château, on entendit les cris de la jeune femme. Stark, un elfe de maison qui s'était pris d'amitié avec l'ex-Rouge et Or se mordit les doigts pour ne pas aller l'aider.

« - Maintenant Sang-De-Bourbe, tu vas m'obéir. Enlève cette robe tout de suite.

Après un regard de pure haine envers celui qui lui avait enlevé toute sensation de joie en elle, la jeune femme se déshabilla et entra dans ce bassin.

« - Et bien tu vois. Tu n'avais rien à cacher, déclara Voldemort après l'avoir observer.

La jeune femme s'était terriblement amaigrie en deux ans. Mais elle avait toujours une silhouette agréable à regarder. Avec des formes la où il fallait. En fait, si elle était mieux nourrit la jeune femme serait très désirable. La jeune Gryffondors était si belle que Drago se surpris à avoir envie d'elle. Malheureusement après ce rituel, personne d'autre que Voldemort ne pourrait la toucher. Le mage noir ayant intercepté les pensées de son serviteur déclara :

« - Et bien Malefoy t'abaisserais-tu à coucher avec cette Sang-De-Bourbe ?

« - Non, Maître, se défendit Drago tant qu'il le put.

« - Ah ! Je croyais avoir lu le contraire dans ton esprit il y a deux minutes.

« - Non, Maître. C'est juste qu'elle a plus de forme que ma promise, déclara sincèrement le jeune mangemort.

« - Bien ! Puisque c'est ainsi Drago je te la prêterai pour une nuit. Mais comme elle ne doit pas sortir de ce château, je suggère que tu restes entre ses murs, s'exclama Voldemort.

Drago ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles préféra rester muet.

« - Et bien Drago ? Qu'en pense-tu, questionna Voldemort.

« - C'est que cela me plairait Maître mais après ce rituel seul vous pourrez la toucher.

En entendant ses mots, Hermione prit peur. Après ce soir, elle serait plus qu'une simple poupée de luxe appartenant à Voldemort.

« - Drago donne-moi de bonne nouvelle de Poudlard et je te la prêterais.

« Poudlard ? Alors il ne l'a pas détruit ? » La jeune fille crut un instant qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

« - Conformément à vos règles Maître, il n'y a plus que des sang-pur qui apprennent la magie dans les locaux de Poudlard. Hagrid a été renvoyé et chassé des terres de Poudlard, ainsi que la vieille chouette qui étudie la divination. Le centaure a également été chassé des terres de Poudlard. Le reste de l'équipe enseignante a été renvoyé quand il ne remplissait pas les exigences demandées. Seule McGonagall est resté ainsi que le Professeur Rogue. Tous les autres enseignants ont été renvoyés de Poudlard et nous n'attendons qu'une seule bavure du professeur de métamorphose pour la renvoyer.

« - Je crois me souvenir, intervint une voix qu'Hermione reconnut tout de suite comme étant celle du professeur Rogue, que McGonagall faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Le traître, il l'a vendu. Depuis quand devrait-il m'étonner ? Il trahit tout le monde. Un vrai petit Serpentard en l'occurrence. »

« - Voilà qui suffira à exiger un renvoi définitif, assura Drago.

« - Bien, approuva Tom. Alors nous allons faire un sang presque neuf à la direction de Poudlard. Drago je te charge de recruter un bon professeur de métamorphose. En attendant, tu as respecté ta parole à moi de respecter la mienne. Quand cette Sang-De-Bourbe sera nettoyée, tu l'auras pour une nuit.

« - Bien Maître, consentit Drago.

« - Nous allons pouvoir reprendre. Granger tends-moi ta main.

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Voldemort prit une dague et lui entailla l'avant-bras sur toute sa longueur.

« - Assieds-toi dans le bassin de manière à ce que rien de toi ne sorte de l'eau pendant que je vais réciter une formule.

A contre cœur, la jeune femme fit exactement ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Après s'être immerger entièrement dans l'eau, elle n'entendit plus rien.

« - J'en appelle à toi O Maître de ces lieux. Que tes pouvoirs pénètrent les cieux. Que ce que tu désirais, soit enfin achevé. Que ce sang ainsi souillé soit éliminé.

A dis qua la ménis. Sau mis zéophis. Ké das soghias. Abou si thias. (**Lana **: N'essayez pas de traduire. Je viens de l'inventer. En gros, c'est la même chose qu'au dessus dans une autre langue. **Lefandeharry **: Tu n'aurais pas pus écrire en Latin ?? **Lana** : Non, vu que je parle pas latin et toc.)

Hermione se sentit enveloppé d'une chaleur intense. Elle observa son avant-bas. La blessure se referma d'elle-même. La jeune femme comprit alors que le rituel fonctionnait. Elle cria de toutes ces forces.

« NON Harry Aide-moi. Je t'en pris viens me libérer. » Pensa la jeune fille.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

« - HERMIONE, s'exclama Harry en se réveillant d'un seul bon.

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

A plus tard.

Lana51


	3. Convalescence

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Salut c'est encore moi. Hep je viens de te voir souffler devant ton ordi en marmonnant « Oh non pas encore ses discours inintéressants. » Mais bon ils font partie intégrante de l'histoire, donc tant pis. Bref voila le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. L'action ne devrait plus tarder. A l'intérieur se trouvent plusieurs nouvelles lois. Si vous n'en comprenez pas le sens cherchez pas c'est des extraits des lois de Nuremberg adapté. Même moi j'ai rien compris. Pourtant j'ai compris le peu de la constitution que j'ai lu. Enfin bref. Bonne lecture.

Lana51 !

**Chapitre II : ****Convalescence et recherche.**

_« NON Harry Aide-moi. Je t'en pris viens me libérer. » Pensa la jeune fille._

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

_« - HERMIONE, s'exclama Harry en se réveillant d'un seul bon._

Le jeune homme s'était rendormit aussitôt.

Quelques jours plus tard, celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Les cheveux emmêlés et trop longs. La bouche pâteuse, les yeux lourds et le corps fatigué, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. A ces côtés, se trouvait le seul adulte à avoir connu ses parents. Rémus Lupin. Celui-ci lui sourit.

« - Comment vas-tu Harry ?

« - B…Bi…Bien. Du moins, je.cr… crois, balbutia la jeune homme en regardant autour de lui, Ou… Ou-suis-je ?

« - Tu es à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le Rouge et Or regarda autour de lui. Les peintures étaient plus sombres. Aux fenêtres, il y avait des barreaux. Rémus lui parla des nombreux changements dans l'établissement médical. Certaines salles étaient interdites. De plus, il y avait un nouveau règlement.

Extrait du Règlement 

Article XII : Les blessés doivent laisser leurs baguettes à l'entrée.

Article XIX : Seuls certains blessés seront acceptés.

Article XX : Les urgences seront soignées en fonctions du rang social.

Au fur et à mesure du récit de l'adulte, la colère du jeune homme augmentait. Au bout d'une heure, un médicomage vint ausculter le blessé.

« - Alors M. Potter comment vous sentez-vous, s'inquiéta le médecin.

« - Co… Comment voulez-vous que … Que je me sente… Après avoir appris les … Les nouvelles lois de Sainte… Sainte-Mangouste, bafouilla Harry.

« - Que voulez-vous ! Nous sommes surveillés de toute part nous devions mettre les nouvelles règles en pratique ou fermer l'établissement. Compte tenu de l'état des malades après la guerre, nous avons préféré, pour le bien de tous, d'appliquer les nouvelles lois, se défendit le médicomage.

« - Harry, ne sois pas en colère contre les médicomages. Seul Voldemort est en faute, fit observer Rémus tout en observant l'officier de la santé.

A ces mots, le jeune médicomage grimaça.

« - Bien, je vais vous ausculter. Tournez-vous s'il vous plait !

Harry obtempéra. Après cinq minutes, de questions sur son état, le médicomage sortit laissant Rémus expliquer les nouveautés du monde Sorciers.

« - Rémus ?

« - Oui Harry. Qui a-t-il ?

« - Où est Hermione ?

« - Et bien ? Tu sais avec la montée de Voldemort au pouvoir, il y a eu beaucoup de changements. Surtout concernent les enfants nés de parents moldu. Mais pas seulement qu'eux. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Le monde n'est pas sur pour toi.

« - Oui je me doute mais Rémus, Ou es Hermione ?

« - Ah Harry on ne peut pas dire que tu me facilite la tâche. Après ta défaite, Voldemort a commencé à faire pas mal de chose. Notamment exclure les enfants né moldu du monde des Sorciers.

« - Donc Hermione est chez ses parents ?

« - Non, Harry. Comme Hermione était une sorcière puissante et très intelligente. Voldemort l'a … Merlin Comment te dire. Hermione était aussi ta meilleure amie donc elle aurait mené à bien la résistance donc Voldemort a préféré la garder captive. Afin de prévenir tout risque de rébellion je pense.

« - Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, murmura le jeune homme.

« - De quoi Harry. Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas un rêve ?

« - Et bien. Juste avant de me réveiller … j'ai vu Hermione, commença le jeune homme tout en essayant de se rappeler son rêve, Elle était entouré d'un halo jaune qui semblait indestructible. D'un coup, un éclair semblable au sort de stupéfixation la traverser de plein fouet au niveau de son nombril. Elle baignait dans une bassine. De plus, j'ai entendus une drôle de phrase sa ressemblait à Abousi thias. Ça te dit quelque chose Rém ?

« - Non rien à ma connaissance. Ecoute, je ferais des recherches là-dessus. Toi repose-toi de le plus possible. Et ne parle qu'à moi ou au professeur Staniels. Compris ! Je dois partir Harry. Je reviendrais demain matin d'accord ?

« - Bien Rém. Mais je fais quoi en attendant ?

« - Repose-toi. Dès que tu sortiras nous commencerons ton entraînement.

« - Non il faut sauver Hermione. Je vais …

« - Tu vas te reposer Harry. Tu es encore mal en point. Reste ici et ne sort pas de ta chambre.

« - Rémus écoute. Mes parents sont morts, Sirius aussi, Ron est devenu fou, sa famille, j'en ai aucune nouvelle. Il ne me reste que toi et Hermione. Elle est en danger, je vais aller la chercher.

« - Parlons-en de Sirius. Harry te souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère ? Je ne veux pas que cela recommence. Donc tu vas rester ici et te rétablir. Quand tu sortira nous t'entraînerons du mieux que nous le pourrons et c'est quand tu sera prêt que nous irons chercher Hermione.

« - Mais Rém, dit Harry les larmes aux yeux, Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer d'ici-là ?

« - Harry, Hermione est là-bas depuis ta défaite. Deux ans Harry. Deux ans, qu'elle est là-bas. (**Lana** : Je sais Rémus est méchant mais c'est pour le bien d'Harry. Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Ni à moi d'ailleurs lol)

« - Très bien Rém, tu as gagné mais si jamais on arrive trop tard …

« - On arrivera pas trop tard. Maintenant repose-toi. Je vais chercher ce que je peux trouver sur le morceau d'incantation que tu m'as dit. Je pense que c'est de la magie noire mais sait-on jamais. Bonne journée Harry. Et repose-toi.

« - Oui, oui Rém je me repose, mais quand tu reviendras amène avec toi des livres que je puisse faire autre chose que… rien. S'il te plait ?

« - J'essaierais mais je ne te promets rien.

« - Rém deux questions avant que tu ne partes.

« - Oui ?

« - Et bien je me demandais, commença Harry, Comment vont la famille Weasley ? Et les professeurs de Poudlard ?

« - Bien, la famille Weasley va bien physiquement mais depuis que Ron est devenu fou, elle voit tout en noir quant à tes anciens professeurs, et je pense que tu ne veux pas des nouvelles de tous, vont bien pour la plupart sauf que Rogue est reparti vers son maître. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Mais je te donne de leurs nouvelles dès que je le pourrais. Au revoir Harry.

Dès que Rémus sortit, Harry ferma les yeux. Après tant de révélations, le jeune homme se sentit très fatigué. Puis il repensa à la dernière vision qu'il avait de la jeune femme. Hermione était nue, dans un bassin remplit d'eau, entouré d'un halo jaune et transpercer d'un vaisseau rouge. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et cette phrase « Abousi thias » Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. Le jeune homme l'écrivit. Puis il essaya différente façon de découpage. Abousithias. a bou si thi as. Abou si thias. a bousi thias. A bou si thias. Le jeune homme chercha dans ses connaissances, encore embrouillé dans sa tête, des incantations ressemblant ou ayant un rapport avec ses mots. Au bout de deux heures de concentration, le jeune homme laissa cette histoire de côté pour se reposer quelques instant.

A quinze heures, le professeur Staniels vint réveiller le Gryffondors. Quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda ou il était, puis se rappela, des nouvelles règles de vie des Sorciers. Le professeur l'ausculta puis lui posa diverses questions sur sa santé et sa fatigue. Après avoir fini son interrogatoire, Harry put se rendormir. En sortant, le médicomage aperçut les notes du blessé 6 2 6. Etant très curieux de nature, l'adulte recopia soigneusement les notes, mit le parchemin dans sa blouse et sortit. Il avait décidé de chercher ce à quoi cela pouvait bien servir pour le Gryffondors. Sachant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les sortir du chaos qui régnait depuis deux ans, le médicomage allait mettre tous ces amis sur cette recherche.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Pendant ce temps, Rémus cherchait de son côté, dans les livres de Sirius. Après la mort du professeur Dumbledore, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui était le gardien du secret. Au début, c'était Séverus Rogue qui devait remplacer le mage mais comme c'était celui-là même qui avait avadra kédavraté (**Lana : **Oui je sais ça se dit pas comme mot mais tant pis)le sage sorcier, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui avait été désignée. Celle-ci avait accepté avec empressement. Maintenant que le professeur de Potions repartait au côté de Voldemort, il fallait vite protéger et sécurisé le Q.G de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait, peu de temps avant, fait une sélection de livre pour Harry. Ne trouvant rien dans les livres de la famille Black, Rémus décida d'aller voir chez Fleury et Bott. Bien qu'il sache que les livres ce magasin ne traitait pas sur la magie noire, l'ex-Gryffondors décida d'y aller tout de même.

En arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse, L'ancien professeur eut envie de crier que Harry Potter était de nouveau en vie. Malheureusement, s'il voulait que le jeune homme ait une chance de vaincre le Seigneur noir, tous devaient garder un silence absolu. En marchant, il s'aperçut que tous les visages étaient tristes et fermés. La plupart des boutiques avaient fermées. Il ne restait que Gringott, Fleury et Bott, et Zonko. Quand il entra dans la librairie, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était trompé. En effet, étant le seul fournisseur de livre pour Poudlard, la librairie regorgeait de livres traitant de magie noire et d'enchantements encore illégaux deux ans auparavant. Quand il entra, le vendeur le reconnaissant lui sourit. Depuis que celui lui avait confié que L'Ordre était toujours actif, le propriétaire leur avait ouvert un compte. Les membres pouvaient venir prendre le nombre de livres qu'ils souhaitaient. Rémus demanda au vendeur s'ils pouvaient le conseiller à trouver le reste de l'incantation. Le vendeur s'excusa car il ne lisait aucun des livres qu'il devait désormais mettre dans ses rayons. L'ex-Gryffondors le remercia et commença à feuilleter les livres des rayons.

A l'heure de la fermeture, Rémus avait sélectionné une dizaine de livres. Après les avoirs enregistrés, l'adulte sortit de la boutique. Quand il rentra au Q.G., Rémus mit cinq livres pour Harry et feuilleta les autres plus attentivement. Il y découvrit plusieurs incantations qui pourraient leurs servir. Il les répertoria sur un parchemin, puis commença à préparer le repas.

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment.

« - Non mais c'est insensé ? Pour un motif aussi puéril. Quelle idée de mettre un enfant tout juste diplômé à la tête d'une école.

« - Minerva que se passe-t-il encore, demanda Rémus.

« - Ah Rémus c'est toi. Figure-toi que je viens de me faire remercier, s'indigna l'ancienne directrice, et pour quel motif. Pour avoir eut confiance en Dumbledore. Non mais c'est aberrant. Comment allons-nous continuer à payer toutes les factures si nous perdons tous notre métier. Et pourquoi souris-tu bêtement Rémus. Ce n'est pas drôle.

« - C'est merveilleux Minerva. Un miracle. Ce que nous attendions tous s'est passé.

Voyant que son ancienne collègue ne comprenait pas, il continua.

« - C'est Harry, Minerva. Il est revenu à lui. Cette après-midi.

« - C'est fabuleux. Alors tout n'est pas perdu. Que gloire à Merlin lui soit rendu.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Au même instant, dans un cachot, loin de cette euphorie, une jeune femme pleure. Aujourd'hui, c'est sa dernière nuit en tant qu'esclave. Demain, cette même jeune femme sera une femme liée à Voldemort par le sang. Hermione pleure pour la dernière fois. Stark toqua à la porte.

« - Missy Hermione ? Stark peut-il entre miss Hermione ?

« - Oui, renifla Hermione, tu peux entrer Stark.

L'elfe de maison entra dans le cachot. Dans ses mains, se trouvait un paquet. La jeune femme pensa, avec raison, que c'était un cadeau de Voldemort.

« Avec un peu de chance c'est un poignard » pensa la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit le paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait une combinaison blanche. La jeune femme la regarda. Où était le piège ?

« - Le Maître a demandé à Stark de rappeler à miss Hermione que ce soir elle devait être belle car Mr Malefoy venait juste pour la voir.

« - Hum … Merci Stark, répondit la Gryffondors en soufflant.

Si seulement elle pouvait échapper à cette soirée. Elle, la plus brillante sorcière depuis cinquante ans être obliger de coucher avec son ennemi. Drago Malefoy. La jeune femme espéra, avec un peu de chance, que le Serpentard ne voudrait pas la toucher. A contre cœur, Hermione se prépara. Elle partit se laver dans sa nouvelle chambre. En se déshabillant, la jeune femme chercha s'il y avait une marque sur son corps prouvant qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle l'aperçut. Elle était assez semblable à la Marque Des Ténèbres sauf qu'à l'intérieur de la tête de mort s'entrelaçaient deux serpents.

« Je suppose qu'il me représentent enchaînée à lui » pensa la jeune femme.

La marque était au milieu de son sein gauche. Pour le moment, elle était rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Hermione repensa à cette phrase : Elle était rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Elle l'avait dans une histoire Egyptienne. Une des dix plaies d'Egypte. L'eau remplacé par du sang. Peut-être allait-elle subir les dix plaies et si elle restait en vie malgré cela alors elle deviendrait la propriété de ce Mage de pacotille.

« - Miss Hermione ne va pas bien ? C'est la marque. Miss Hermione ne pas s'inquiéter la marque cicatriser toute seule. D'accord Miss Hermione ne pas s'inquiéter la marque cicatriser. Maintenant Miss Hermione allait se laver car si madame est en retard. Stark ne veut pas être à sa place. Stark va laisser miss Hermione se lavait toute seule mais si miss Hermione avoir besoin, Stark être à porter de voix.

« - Bien merci Stark, remercia la jeune femme.

« Harry comment faisais-tu pour supporter ça ? Entendre ton prénom ou nom de famille toutes les trente secondes. » Pensa la jeune femme tout en le lavant.

« - Un vrai bain. Merlin que ça fait du bien. Après tant de fois s'être lavé quand tombait la pluie. Être là, dans un bassin d'eau propre.

La jeune femme commença par se laver les cheveux. Afin de les ravoir aussi doux qu'avant, Hermione dut les laver trois fois. Après elle commença à se laver. Arrivée dans la zone de sa marque, la jeune femme ne put l'approcher. De colère, la jeune femme appela Stark. Celui-ci arriva avec le sourire mais en voyant l'expression agressive sur le visage de la Gryffondors, l'elfe se fit petit.

« - Stark a fait quelques chose de mal miss Hermione, demanda-t-il.

« - HEIN ? Oh excuse-moi Stark. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait dans ce château quelques chose qui pourrait annuler la douleur de la marque ?

« - Si miss Hermione mais Stark se demande s'il peut vous le donner, ça appartient au Maître et la dernière fois que Stark a emprunté quelques chose au Maître sans son autorisation, Stark a été blessé. Mais c'est normal Stark aurait du demander l'autorisation. Stark est un mauvais elfe. Stark ne mérite pas …

« - Oui, oui Stark. Dans ce cas pourrais-tu aller demander au Maître s'il consent à t'en prêter. Dis-lui que c'est pour moi. Afin que je passe une … bonne soirée, acheva la jeune fille.

« - D'accord miss Hermione. Stark revient tout de suite, dit-il en transplanant laissant la jeune femme seule.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Celle-ci avait changé de chambre. Elle avait quitté son cachot avec regrets pour s'installer dans une chambre plus confortable et plus froide. Celle-ci contenait un lit à baldaquin comme à Poudlard sauf qu'il avait deux places. A côté, des livres expliquant comment obéir et ce qui était arrivée à toutes les jeunes femmes qui avaient, comme elle, refusait de vivre avec le mage noir et de considérer ça comme un privilège. Hermione avait d'ailleurs refusé d'ouvrir ces livres. Il y avait un livre ou était répertorié tous les mages noirs et comment il avait été vaincu. Une armoire, vide pour le moment, trônait près de la porte. Un siège confortable placé non loin de la bibliothèque apprivoisée. Le tout décorait aux couleurs de Serpentard. La chambre était reliée à la salle de bain par une porte de bois. La pièce d'eau était spacieuse. Une grande baignoire en pierre dans un coin. A côté un lavabo avec un miroir incassable au-dessus. Une toilette était à l'opposé de la baignoire. Un « plop » la réveilla. Stark était revenu avec un flacon dans les mains. Il repartit après avoir donné le flacon à la jeune femme. Celle-ci regarda le flacon un instant avant de s'en appliquer. Elle en mit cependant quelques gouttes dans un flacon afin de pouvoir l'étudier. (**Lana **: Elle perd pas espoir. Ça vaut mieux.) Deux minutes après l'application Hermione ne ressentit plus aucune douleur. Elle mit la combinaison qu'on venait de lui apportait. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, un nouveau meuble venait d'apparaître. C'était une coiffeuse. Il y avait plusieurs ustensiles de coiffures, et de maquillage. La jeune femme s'y installa et commença à se coiffer. Elle s'attacha les cheveux simplement et fit tomber des mèches rebelles. Une fois coiffée, elle se maquilla très simplement. Quand elle fut prête, Hermione se leva et s'installa dans le fauteuil de sa chambre.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Au même instant tout Square Grimaud était en effervescence. Rémus avait annoncé à tous les résidants qu'Harry s'était réveillé ce matin. Tout le monde voulait aller le voir mais Minerva suggéra que personne ne change ses habitudes afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Du coup, chacun lui écrivit une lettre qu'ils mirent dans les livres. Malgré le renvoie abusif de Minerva, le repas fut un des plus jouissif depuis la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

« - Miss Hermione. Le Maître a dit à Stark de venir chercher miss Hermione pour son rendez-vous.

« - Je te suis Stark, se résigna Hermione.

L'elfe suivit d'Hermione se dirigea vers la salle principale. A l'intérieur se trouvait Voldemort Drago ainsi que d'autres mangemorts.

« Et bien si tous ces mangemorts viennent tirer un coup, il n'y aura que le train qui me sera pas passé dessus. » Pensa la jeune femme ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle avait déjà entendu cette phrase.

_Flash-back_

_Hermione, Harry et Ron sortaient de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ils venaient d'emprunter des livres de sorts avancés quand ils virent Parkinston pousser un Serpentard dans un placard à balai. _

_« - Et bien, s'exclama Harry, à la fin de sa scolarité, il n'y aura que le train qui ne lui sera passé dessus._

_Aussitôt après, tandis que Ron rougissait, Hermione constata qu'Harry la regardait le regard brillant. Il souriait. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit sourire._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Alors Sang-De-Bourbe j'ai entendu dire que n'opposait plus aucune objection à ta soirée, ni ta nouvelle condition ?

« - Non, Maître. Une fois que vous aurez fait votre affaire rien ne pourra d'avantage me salir.

« - Petite garce, siffla le mage noir, doloris.

La jeune femme cria de toutes ses forces. Elle s'était attendu à ce genre de punition aussi s'était-elle protégeait un maximum et hurlait pour faire croire au sorcier qu'elle était une proie facile.

« - Bien Drago, je te le la laisse, n'hésite pas à la corriger si jamais elle désobéit.

« - Merci Maître, répondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant. Allez Sang-De-Bourbe suis-moi.

Hermione s'exécuta sans un mot. Arrivée devant une porte, Drago entra suivit de la jeune esclave.

« - Alors Granger ça fait quoi d'être esclave du plus grand Mage Noir ?

« - Rien de jouissif en tout cas, et toi ça fait quoi d'être un petit chien, demanda-t-elle.

« - Sache Granger que c'est ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de mieux. Je suis né pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu obéis.

« - Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, répondit sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

« - Et bien pour une Gryffondors tu n'oppose pas grande résistance. Saurais-tu qui est ton Maître ?

« - Oui, mais c'est pas une des personnes que j'ai croisé récemment, désolé ! En tout cas, une fois ton affaire finie, laisse-moi aller me laver histoire pour éliminer la nuit qui s'annonce, répondit Hermione dégoûtée.

Elle ne put dire d'avantage car Drago l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en la déshabillant. (**Lana** : Ne sachant pas l'âge des personnes qui vont cette fic, je vais passer sous silences les détails. Sachez seulement qu'ils ne jouent pas aux cartes.)

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Tandis qu'au Square Grimmaud, la fête battait son plein et qu'Hermione était violée, une fois de plus, Harry lisait tranquillement dans son lit. En effet, le professeur Staniels lui avait amené le livre préférée de sa meilleure amie : L'histoire de Poudlard. Après deux heures, Harry décida de se coucher. Durant la nuit, il revit la mort de ses parents comme s'il avait assisté à la scène, puis la mort de Cédric et celle de Sirius ainsi que le combat final. Il se vit tomber, Ron se prendre plusieurs doloris et Hermione se faire stupéfixer et être enlevé par Lucius Malefoy. Parmi tout ce monde, il aperçut un enfant qui se cachait. On aurait dit qu'il était perdu. Lucius le prit par la main et l'emmena. Puis, il se réveilla d'un seul bon. Intrigué, Harry mit ses lunettes, et commença à faire un croquis de l'enfant qu'il avait aperçut en rêve.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Rémus se réveilla à l'aube et commença le petit-déjeuner. (**Lana :** Oui on dirait que c'est lui le cuistot mais en fait c'est juste que comme il travaille pas et que son état le fait avoir un sommeil léger bas il cuisine pour tout le monde en général. En attendant de pouvoir faire mieux.) Une fois celui-ci prêt, il s'installa à table et commença à déjeuner quand le courrier arriva.

« - Alors voyons. Le renvoi de Minerva, La révolte des gobelins, enfin ils en parlent il était temps, et une nouvelle loi. Tiens donc.

Est regardé comme sang impur :

_1. Celui ou celle appartenant ou non à une confession quelconque qui est issu d'au moins trois grand-parents de sang impurs, ou de deux seulement si son conjoint est issu de deux grands-parents de sang pur. _

_2. Celui ou celle qui appartient au monde des moldus où y appartenait le 25 juin 2005 et qui est issu de deux grands-parents de sangs impurs._

_Le désaveu ou l'annulation de la reconnaissance d'un enfant considéré comme sang impurs sont sans effet au regard des dispositions qui précèdent._

_Le nombre des étudiants sangs impurs admis à s'inscrire dans les établissements d'enseignement supérieur ne peut excéder 3 des étudiants au sang pur._

« - Voilà qui risque de susciter d'autres révoltes. Ah Cornélius que fais-tu encore ?

« - Ah qui parles-tu Rémus, demanda Minerva.

« - Oh ! Ah, moi même Minerva mais regarde donc le journal tu comprendra mieux.

Après s'être servit du thé, la sorcière prit le journal.

« - Quoi ? Comment ont-ils osé mettre mon renvoie dans le journal, dit-elle en parcourant les titres de la première page. Un nouveau projet de loi voilà qui sent le scandale, continua-t-elle Voyons cela.

Tout en lisant le nouveau projet, les sourcils de la sorcière se rejoignirent.

« - Comment peut-on promulguer de telles horreurs ? Ce doit être la nouvelle lubie de ce Sorcier de pacotille. A quand la fin ? Bien Rémus a quelle heure vas-tu voir Harry aujourd'hui ?

« - Dès l'ouverture de l'hôpital quoique avec de telles réformes, je risque de bientôt ne plus pouvoir entrer dans les locaux. Et toi Minerva que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

« - Et bien, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu un seul jour de repos de toute ma vie. (Lana : Et bé, on doit pas rire souvent avec elle.) Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire aujourd'hui. Mais je suppose que si tu me poses cette question c'est que tu as une idée ?

« - Et tu suppose bien. Comme toujours Minerva ! Voilà je te propose d'aller acheter le nécessaire pour l'entraînement d'Harry. Il devrait bientôt rentrer, je pense.

« - Adjuger. Je ferais ça ce matin et préparerais les entraînements cette après-midi. Comment vas-tu faire pour transporter tous ça sans que se soit vu ?

« - Je vais les réduire et les mettre dans un pot de fleurs.

« - Quel ingéniosité Rémus ! Cela ne m'étonne guère venant d'un maraudeur.

« - Merci Minerva. Bon Sainte-Mangouste vient d'ouvrir. A ce soir.

Le sorcier sortit et transplana quelques minutes plus tard. Arrivée devant l'hôpital Rémus cacha les livres et entra dans le bâtiment. Il se dirigea comme habituellement vers le bureau du directeur quand des mangemorts passèrent. Ne le connaissant pas, ils fouillèrent simplement ses affaires et dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'hôpital. Ceux-ci lui prirent sa baguette et lui indiquèrent le chemin à suivre. Après les avoir remercié, Rémus se demanda comme Harry pourrait lire les livres s'il ne pouvait les remettre à leurs tailles normales. Arrivée devant le bureau, le sorcier toqua et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Le professeur Staniels arriva et invita Rémus à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Après avoir fermé la porte, Rémus expliqua ou était les livres. Le professeur sortit les livres changea les couvertures et les agrandirent. Il ausculta Harry et, une fois l'examen fini, laissa les deux amis.

« - Voilà je t'en ai pris quelques-uns ainsi que La Gazette du Sorcier afin que tu sois au courant de tous les changements.

Le jeune homme la parcourut rapidement et s'arrêta sur le projet de loi.

« - Rém dis-moi pas que cette loi entre en vigueur ?

« - J'en ai bien l'impression. Bon sinon j'ai commencé les recherches de mon côté, je n'ai rien trouvé de mon côté. J'espère que la réponse est dans les livres que je t'ai amenés.

« - Oh j'ai fais un drôle de rêve cette nuit.

Le jeune homme lui raconta son rêve et lui montra le croquis de l'enfant. Après avoir réfléchit, Rémus suggéra que c'était une apparition de son subconscient. Harry lui pensait que c'était une personne perdue.

« - Rém ! Ce môme avait vraiment l'air perdu comme si on lui imposait ça. Qu'il n'avait pas choisie cette voix mais qu'il était engrenait là-dedans.

Les garçons discutèrent de leurs hypothèses durant deux heures. Puis ils entendirent qu'un patient venait d'arrivée d'urgence.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Hermione se réveilla dans sa chambre. Comment avait-elle atterrit ici ? La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était ce Serpentard entrait en elle.

« - Miss Hermione est réveillée. Tant mieux Stark croyait que miss Hermione ne se réveillerait pas de la journée. C'est que miss a eu beaucoup d'épreuves ces derniers jours. Maintenant que miss est réveillée, il faut que miss Hermione aille voir le Maître. Le Maître avait l'air en colère et à crier qu'on lui amène cette Sang-De-Bourbe dès son réveil.

« - Merci Stark, j'y vais tout de suite. Je me change et j'arrive.

L'elfe partit laissant la jeune femme seule. Celle-ci ouvrit son armoire machinalement avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était remplie de vêtement. Sans réfléchir, elle en prit au hasard s'habilla et sortit de sa cage dorée. Elle descendit les escaliers et rejoignit Voldemort dans son antre. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir un homme. Hermione s'effaça pour le laisser partir.

« - Enfin debout femme. Il était temps !

Depuis quand l'appelait-il femme ? « Pourquoi objet temps qu'il y était ? » pensa Hermione.

« - Maître vous m'avez fait mander ?

« - Oui femme. Depuis hier je te possède comme tu le sais. Nous sommes en quelques sortes mariés par le biais de la magie noire. En es-tu heureuse ?

« Tss La question piège » pensa la jeune femme. « Je dis la vérité ou ce qu'il veut entendre. »

« - Qu'entendez-vous par heureuse ? Je ne serais heureuse que quand vous serez six pieds sous terre. Vous et tous vos doloris, répondit Hermione.

« - Très bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Tu es malheureuse. Tant mieux pour moi. Maintenant nous allons sceller notre union. Je sais que tu sors des bras de ce jeune Malefoy mais il doit te rester un peu d'énergie pour ton mari.

Hermione crut vomir. « Mon Dieu, il veut que je couche avec lui » s'étrangla la jeune femme. Passer dans les bras de ses mangemorts était déjà horrible mais là. Dans les bras de celui qui amenait que tristesse, chaos et désolation était au dessus de ces forces. (**Lana** : Oui je sais c'est un cliché tristesse, chaos et désolation mais j'avais trop envie de mettre cette phrase). Le mage noir l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'emmena dans sa chambre privée. (**Lana** : On se croirait au temps de la préhistoire)

« - Maintenant déshabille-toi, ordonna le Lord.

La jeune femme obtempéra. Une fois nue, elle dut le déshabiller lui. La jeune femme était dégoûtée. Voldemort la jeta sur le lit et la viola sans pitié. Il la prit partout ou il pouvait. Hermione pleurait en elle-même. Elle se dégoûtait. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle qui se voyait illustre sorcière de renom. Elle qui hésitait entre Directrice de Poudlard après Dumbledore et Ministre de la Magie. Après l'acte, n'ayant pas satisfait les plaisirs de _Monsieur_, la jeune femme du subir le sort _doloris_ durant cinq minutes. Après s'être rhabillé, il ordonna qu'on enveloppe la jeune femme dans une serviette et qu'on l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste. Ce n'était pas un acte de gentillesse mais simplement, il voulait un héritier et c'était la seule qui était en état de lui en donnait un.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Harry devait sortir le lendemain à six heures. Aussi fut-il prêt à cinq heures. Après avoir vérifier qu'il n'était pas reconnaissable, le jeune homme partit se dégourdir les jambes. Avec ses cheveux longs et emmêles, sa barbe atteignant le milieu de son cou et sa maigreur, peu de personne pouvait le reconnaître. Ayant lu toute la nuit, il avait les traits tirés et les yeux fatigués. A cinq heures trente, le jeune homme arriva devant la chambre de la personne arrivée plus tôt dans la journée. Discrètement, il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Hermione. La jeune femme se laissait mourir. Harry déposa tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres de son amie. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et voulut crier mais Harry fut plus rapide. Après lui avoir mis sa main sur la bouche, il s'expliqua.

« - Hermione. Ne cris pas s'il te plais. C'est moi Harry.

« - Ha… Harry. Tu n…Tu n'es pas … Mort, balbutia la jeune femme difficilement.

« - Non je me suis réveillé il y a quelques jours, Qui t'as mis dans cet état, demanda-t-il, après avoir observait l'état de la jeune femme.

« - Vo…Vol…demo...Voldemort, bégaya Hermione, Ha…Ry Em…Emmène-moi avec toi.

« - Tu n'es pas en état de voyager, mais je viendrais te chercher bientôt. Ou es-tu retenu Mione.

« - Je... Je sais pas, répondit la jeune femme en pleurant. Me laisse pas entre leurs griffes, je t'en pris.

« - Ecoute, je vais faire le possible. Je ne les laisserais pas te faire plus de mal. En tout cas, je t'en pris. Attends-moi Mione. Je reviendrais, termina le jeune homme en sortant de la chambre.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et attendit le professeur Staniels. Quand celui-ci arriva, Harry lui demanda des nouvelles de son amie. Le diagnostic était lourd. La jeune femme avait reçut beaucoup de doloris et était très faible. Le jeune homme apprit notamment qu'elle avait été violée plusieurs fois, ce qui le mit dans une rage folle. Quand Rémus arriva, le Gryffondors le supplia d'emmener Hermione. Malheureusement, un voyage de plus risquer de la tuer. Le professeur Staniels leur promit de les prévenir dès que la jeune femme pourrait transplaner en toute sécurité. Quand ils passèrent devant la chambre d'Hermione celle-ci semblait dormir. Harry partit avec un pincement au cœur. Une fois sortit des locaux médicaux, Rémus et lui transplanèrent près de Square Grimaud.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous a plus.

A plus tard.

Lana51 !


	4. Début difficile

Bla-bla de l'auteur : Salut c'est encore moi

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Salut c'est encore moi. Hep je viens de te voir souffler devant ton ordi en marmonnant»Oh non pas encore ses discours inintéressants.»Mais bon ils font partie intégrante de l'histoire, donc tant pis. Bref voila le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. L'action ne devrait plus tarder. En italique c'est la fin du chapitre précédent.

**Je le renvoie avec un peu moins de fautes parce que bon voilà. Ceux qui l'ont déjà lu pas la peine d'y revenir j'ai rien rajouter. Enfin si quelques morts mais c'est tout.**

Lana51

_Dark-Mione _: Merci pour ta reviews. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione elle va bientôt vivre sous un jour meilleur. :) En tout cas c'est sur que Harry ne va pas laisser passé ça. Sinon sa serait la fin des haricots lol. Mais pour le moment y peut rien faire. De toute façon, la colère est mauvaise conseillère. :p Bisousssssssssss

_Ginny_ : Merci pour ta reviews. Si tu es trop fatigué pour lire va falloir que je fasse une lettre bien centrée à tes profs mdrr. En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu es appréciée le chapitre2. J'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour le quatre mdr. Au fait j'étais déjà littéraire avant d'entrer en quatrième mdrr. Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai pas que des projets de fic sur mon ordi ? mdr Bisousss Sucrés ma Poucinette.

_Poisonned_ : Merci pour ta reviews. Ne t'inquiète pas je la continue. Bisoussssss

_Harry partit avec un pincement au cœur. Une fois sortit des locaux médicaux, Rémus et lui transplanèrent près de Square Grimault. _

**Chapitre III** : Début difficile.

Ils arrivèrent à Square Grimault à pied et entrèrent dans le QG. A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de l'ancienne maison des Black qu'Harry se sentit tout de suite mieux. Au même instant, son ancien professeur de métamorphose descendait du premier étage, un grimoire poussiéreux dans les mains.

« - Bonjour Professeur Mc Gonagall, s'exclama Harry.

« - Potter ? Vous êtes déjà là ?

« - Nous venons d'arriver Minerva, répondit Rémus.

« - Je ne vous aurez pas reconnu Potter. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?

« - Je … Euh …, balbutia Harry puis se retourna vers Rémus.

« - Minerva Voyons ! Il est resté dans le coma durant deux ans, c'est bien normal qu'il ressemble à … à ce qu'il ressemble !

« - Oui suis-je bête ! _Tedesum_. (**Lana** : Je vais mettre les sorts comme ça à partir de maintenant. C'est mieux je trouve)

Aussitôt Harry reprit apparence humaine. La sorcière lui expliqua qu'il gardait son apparence d'origine à l'intérieur de ses murs, mais une fois dehors, il changeait d'aspect. Rémus, demanda à Harry s'il voulait manger quelque chose. Obtenant une réponse positive, il fit apparaître un petit-déjeuner. Le jeune homme terminait à peine, son petit déjeuner qu'il vit descendre le professeur Flitwick. Intrigué, il regarda son nouveau tuteur.

« - Oui désolé Harry, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Comme tu peux le remarquer, les professeurs que tu connais ne travaillent plus à Poudlard, sauf Séverus. Ils ont décidaient de rejoindre l'Ordre, afin de, pour la plupart, ne pas rester inactif dans la bataille qui va se jouer. Maintenant le monde sorcier repose sur nos épaules. Et sur les tiennes, même si pour presque tout le monde, tu es mort.

« - Ok Rém, Bon dans ce cas, l'Ordre va faire un sacrée tour de magie, en me ramenant à la vie, exposa le jeune homme avant de rire. Bonjour Professeur Flitwick.

« - Oh Bonjour Harry, répondit le concerné.

« - Je pense que sa serait bien que tout le monde s'appelle par son prénom. Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ?

« - Et bien, je n'y vois pas d'objection.

« - Dans ce cas, Harry tu peux tous nous appeler par nos prénoms.

« - Euh… Je préférerais continuer à appeler mes anciens enseignants, professeur si ça ne le dérange pas. Après tous, c'est une marque de respect et puis, sa me ferais bizarre, après sept ans a vous appelez professeur de changer les appellations.

« - Mais Harry, vous n'êtes plus notre élève maintenant. Vous pouvez donc m'appeler Minerva et vous pouvez appeler votre ancien professeur d'enchantements Filius.

« - Bien profe… Minerva. Oula ça fait bizarre. (**Lana** : Tu m'étonnes !) Bon ben … il y a combien de personnes qui sont avec l'Ordre maintenant ?

« - Et bien, ils y a tous les Weasleys, les anciens professeurs qui se sont fait remercier, mais d'autres personnes se sont jointes à nous. Neville Londubat est présent. Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, les jumelles Patil, et les propriétaires de certains magasins du Chemin de Traverse. Sans oublier Mme Rosmerta.

« - Et bien ça fait du monde. Au moins quinze personnes.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autre en attendant le retour, ou le réveil de certains d'entre eux. Quand la famille Weasley arriva, Molly serra Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci crut qu'il allait étouffer, ce fut Arthur qui pria sa femme de le lâcher. Il serra la main de l'ensemble, ou presque des garçons Weasley. Ron étant à Sainte-Mangouste et Percy étant avec le Ministre. A la fin, Harry prit Ginny dans ces bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite-sœur, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

Dans un lit d'hôpital, une jeune femme ouvre lentement les yeux. Elle se sent patraque. La bouche pâteuse et le cœur lourd, Hermione Granger analyse la situation. « Ou suis-je ? Ah oui à Sainte-Mangouste. Comment, je suis arrivée là ? Escorté par les toutous de Voldiche. » Aussitôt la jeune femme sentit sa marque la brûler. « Ah mince, si je dis du mal de lui ou de ses sbires, sa brûle. Bas je vais m'ennuyer. Bref, alors pourquoi je suis là ? Ah oui, j'ai perdu tout mon potentiel magique, mais ça il s'en fout mais surtout ? Ah oui, il n'y a qu'a Sainte-Mangouste qu'on peut savoir si, oui ou non, on est en cloque. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier un truc ? Ah oui, Harry. Il est vivant. J'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il vienne me chercher avant toutouman, alias Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy. » La jeune femme était assise quand, d'un coup, elle vit Voldemort s'attaquer aux moldus et, plus principalement à sa famille. La jeune femme cria et ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Elle était en nage et très fatiguée. Sa vision eut raison d'elle. Presque aussitôt, la jeune femme se coucha et s'endormit tranquillement. Durant sa sieste, Hermione eut la vague impression qu'on venait vérifier si elle allait bien.

Ce fut son premier repas joyeux, depuis son réveil. « Il ne manque qu'Hermione et Ron, pensa le jeune homme avec mélancolie. » D'un geste de la main, il chassa cette idée. Il écouta Fred et Georges lui parler du Chemin de Traverse. D'après eux, les magasins fermaient les uns après les autres. Restaient ouverts, que le leur et ceux qui se pliaient aux nouvelles directives de Voldemort. Fred lui avoua même, qu'ils avaient l'intention de fermer, si de nouvelles lois anti-moldus continuaient à être appliquées. Voyant le froncement de sourcils d'Harry, les garçons lui montrèrent les nouvelles qui avaient étés promulgué durant son repos forcé.

_Article premier - (1)_

_Est regardé comme sang impur, pour l'application de la présente loi, toute personne issue de trois grands-parents de moldu ou de deux grands-parents du même sang, même si son conjoint est de sang pur._

_Art.2. - L'accès et l'exercice des fonctions publiques et mandats énumérés ci-après sont interdits aux sang impur : _

_1° Membre du gouvernement, Conseil d'État, Conseil de l'Ordre national, Cour des comptes, Corps des Mines, Corps des Ponts et Chaussées, Inspection générale des Finances, Membre du Magentmagot, Justices de Paix, toutes juridictions d'ordre professionnel et toutes assemblées issues de l'élection ; _

_2° Agents relevant, du, département des relations moldus-sorciers, secrétaires généraux des départements ministériels, directeurs généraux, directeurs des administrations centrales des ministères, préfets, sous-préfets, secrétaires généraux des préfectures, inspecteurs généraux des services administratifs au ministère, fonctionnaires de tous grades attachés à tous services d'auror; _

_3° Présidents généraux, gouverneurs généraux, gouverneurs et secrétaires généraux des colonies, inspecteurs des colonies ; _

_4° Membres des corps enseignants ; _

_5° Administrateurs, directeurs, secrétaires généraux dans les entreprises bénéficiaires de concessions ou de subventions accordées par une collectivité publique, postes à la nomination du Gouvernement dans les entreprises d'intérêt général._

_Art. 3 - L'accès et l'exercice des professions libérales, des professions libres, des fonctions dévolues aux officiers ministériels et à tous auxiliaires de la justice sont permis aux sang-impurs, à moins que des règlements d'administration publique n'aient fixé pour eux une proportion déterminée. Dans ce cas, les mêmes règlements détermineront les conditions dans__lesquelles aura lieu l'élimination des sangs impurs en surnombre. _

_Art. 4. - Les sangs impurs ne pourront, sans condition ni réserve, exercer l'une quelconque des professions suivantes : _

_Directeurs, gérants, rédacteurs de journaux, revues, agences ou périodiques, à l'exception de publications de caractère strictement magique. Directeurs, administrateurs, gérants d'entreprises ayant pour objet la fabrication, l'impression, la distribution, la présentation de photographie ; directeurs, administrateurs, gérants de toutes entreprises se rapportant à la radiodiffusion. Des règlements d'administration publique fixeront, pour chaque catégorie, les conditions dans lesquelles les autorités publiques pourront s'assurer du respect, par les intéressés, des interdictions prononcées au présent article__, ainsi que les sanctions attachées à ces interdictions. _

_Art. 5. - En aucun cas, les sangs impurs ne peuvent faire partie des organismes chargés de représenter les progressions visées aux articles 3 et 4 de la présente loi ou d'en assurer la discipline. _

_Art. 6 - Les fonctionnaires de sang impurs visés aux articles 2 et 3 cesseront d'exercer leurs fonctions dans les deux mois qui suivront la promulgation de la présente loi. Ils seront admis à faire valoir leurs droits à la retraite, s'ils remplissent les conditions de durée de service ; à une retraite proportionnelle, s'ils ont au moins quinze ans de service ; ceux ne pouvant exciper d'aucune de ces conditions recevront leur traitement pendant une durée qui sera fixée, pour chaque catégorie, par un règlement d'administration publique. _

_Art. 7 - Par décret individuel pris en Conseil d'État et dûment motivé, les sang impurs qui, dans les domaines littéraires, radiophoniques, magiques, ont rendu des services exceptionnels au monde des Sorciers, pourront être relevés des interdictions prévues par la présente loi._

« - Mais c'est horrible. Qui peut bien accepter ses lois, demanda Harry plus pour lui-même.

« - Et bien, Fudge, les partisans de Voldemort, la nouvelle équipe enseignante de Poudlard, les familles de sang pur, entre-autre, cita Georges.

« - En tout cas, s'il continu comme sa, il ne sera pas réélu aux élections, continua Fred philosophiquement.

« - Si jamais, il y en a d'autres des élections, commenta Harry. Ça a commencé pareils chez les moldus. Résultat, la France a été envahie par l'Allemagne et Londres a été bombardé durant l'été de mille neuf cent trente neuf. Quand je vois le massacre qu'ils ont fait sans magie, j'espère que Tom ne fera pas la même chose.

Le jeune homme ne s'aperçut pas que toute la table l'écoutait.

« - Si jamais, il s'inspire de cette guerre, on est bon pour qu'il n'y es plus que des sorciers de « sang pur. » Plus de personne intelligente et vive comme Hermione. Plus de sorciers qui aiment les moldu comme Ron ou Dumbledore. Ça sera que les enfants de sang pur de plus de cinq générations qui pourront aller à Poudlard, murmura-t-il.

« - Harry que dis-tu ? Nous sommes là et nous les empêcherons.

« - J'espère Rémus, je l'espère du fond du cœur, termina Harry le regard sombre.

« - Quelqu'un voudra encore du gâteau ?

« - Non merci, Molly j'ai largement atteint la quantité maximale que je pouvais manger, déclara Rémus.

« - Moi aussi miss Weas…, commença Harry mais voyant le froncement de sourcil de celle-ci termina, moi aussi Molly.

Les autres déclarèrent forfait sauf, Fred et Georges, qui reprirent du gâteau. Un ange passa, jusqu'à ce que Fred demande, la bouche pleine.

« - Dites, a fotre afis ch'a chera quoi le plan d'attaque de Fol…. Foldemort ?

« - Fred, s'offusqua Molly, tandis que les autres personnes attablées, explosèrent de rire.

Une fois, tout le monde calmé, Fred répéta sa question.

« - Dites, à votre avis ça sera quoi le plan de Voldemort ?

« - Et bien sachant qu'il a détruit Poudlard pour en faire une école de magie noire, qu'il dirige Sainte-Mangouste et le ministère, je suppose qu'on peut s'attendre à tout, exposa Rémus.

« - Il risque surtout d'éradiquer les gêneurs, déclara Harry comme s'il demandait du pain, vous pouvez me passer le jus de citrouille s'il vous plait ?

« - Il n'y en a plus de gêneur Harry. Il croit que tu es mort, quant aux autres gêneurs occasionnels, il les a soit annexé, soit enfermé à Azkaban, s'exclama Ginny qui intervenait pour la première fois.

« - Oh si, petite sœur, il reste des gêneurs. Toutes les personnes travaillant avec l'Ordre, car bien évidemment, Sévilus a du prévenir son maître, annonça Harry d'une voix dédaigneuse.

« - Donc, il y a nous, les commerçants, Hagrid, et nos anciens camarades de Poudlard, comptabilisa Ginny.

« - Gin tu oublies, les aurors, les moldus, les espions, les créatures magiques comme les Centaures et les elfes, les sorciers nés de parents moldu, et les sang pur qui ne respectent pas l'idéologie de Voldemort.

« - Harry, la plupart des moldus sont esclaves de Voldemort. Les aurors sont à Azkaban, du moins pour la plupart.

« - Ok Rémus, mais ils en restent quand même des moldus ou des aurors qui ne se sont pas échapper ? Non ?

« - Très peu hélas. Et souvent des enfants qui jouaient à Cache-cache.

Ils firent une liste des résistants potentiels en promettant d'organiser une résistance très vite avec les peu d'opposants encore en vie. Vers minuit, tous rentrèrent chez eux. Harry partit se coucher dans sa chambre en repensant à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione.

_Flash-back _

_« - Hermione. Ne cris pas s'il te plaît. C'est__moi__ Harry!_

_«__ - Ha… Harry. __Tu n…Tu n'es pas … Mort, balbutia la jeune femme difficilement._

_« - Non je me suis réveillé il y a quelques jours, Qui t'a mis dans cet état, demanda-t-il après avoir observait l'état de la jeune femme._

_« - Vo…Vol…demo...Voldemort, bégaya Hermione, Ha…Ry Em…Emmène-moi avec toi._

_« - Tu n'es pas en état de voyager, mais je viendrais te chercher bientôt. Ou es-tu retenu Mione._

_« - Je... Je sais pas, répondit la jeune femme en pleurant. Me laisse pas entre leurs griffes, je t'en pris._

_« - Ecoute, je vais faire le possible mais je ne te promets rien. En tout cas, je t'en pris. Attends-moi Mione. Je reviendrais, termina le jeune homme en sortant de la chambre._

_Fin du flash-back_

« Hermione » Le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à elle. Il la revoyait à la fin de leur septième année, le sourire aux lèvres, et son diplôme en poche. Elle était sortit major de sa promotion. Tandis qu'Harry se voyait déjà auror comme son père avant lui, Hermione voulait travailler dans la politique. La jeune femme avait beaucoup de projet en tête. Libérer les elfes n'en n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autre. Il sourit en repensant à sa lubie. « La S.A.L.E. » Tout le monde avait beau lui dire que les elfes étaient heureux de travailler, la jeune femme était sur qu'on les exploitait. Il s'endormit avec la tête pleine de pensée pour son amie.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec une odeur de pain grillé qui flottait près des narines. Il ouvrit les yeux et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, pour se rappeler ou il était. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. La maison de son parrain. Il descendit dans la cuisine. Molly était occupé à faire cuire des œufs et seul, Minerva et Rémus étaient attablés. Harry leur dit bonjour. Avant qu'il n'ait put ouvrir la bouche, Minerva lui annonça le programme de la journée. Le matin il allait vérifier ses connaissances en métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal et en enchantements. L'après-midi il verrait les potions, l'occlumencie et la légimencie. Le jeune homme, après avoir entendu le programme de la journée, ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Rémus rit devant l'expression du jeune homme. Celui-ci reprit contenance, acquiesça et commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner. La gazette du sorcier arriva. Harry voulut y jeter un œil, mais n'ayant pas son propre abonnement, il dut attendre qu'un des deux adultes ait fini sa lecture. Quand, il eut fini de déjeuner, il partit se laver. Son entraînement commencerait bientôt aussi enfila-t-il un pantalon de sport moldu avec un tee-shirt blanc. Quand il redescendit, Minerva était partit se laver, aussi Harry en profita pour voir les nouvelles. Il ne vit aucune nouvelles lois, ni restrictions. Les nouvelles étaient comme d'habitudes, pessimistes. On appréhendait les attaques de _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom_. La première page était pleine de ragots. La deuxième était une estimation des bâtiments importants chez les sorciers, risquant une attaque. La plus probable était le Magenmagot. Avec 41.

« - Harry ? Ton entraînement commence.

« - J'arrive Minerva, répondit le concerné en posant le journal, adieu Rémus je ne suis pas sûr d'en revenir vivant.

Le jeune homme monta à l'étage. L'Ordre avait fait des merveilles au QG qui était redevenu habitable. Harry avait remarqué que le portrait de la mère de Sirius avait été décroché. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis d'en parler à Rémus dès que possible. Les murs avaient été lessivés, les meubles réparés, la tuyauterie refaite également. Du papier peint clair avait été collé magiquement aux murs afin de cacher certaines traces. Des tapis décoraient les sols. Dans l'entrée, un parquet avait été posé. Les murs, de couleur crème, comportaient certaines photos des anciens propriétaires, ainsi qu'une horloge, comme celle des Weasleys mais comportant toutes les photos des membres de l'ordre, avait été placée magiquement. Il y avait deux plantes de chaque côté de l'entrée. Les couloirs étaient de couleurs blancs avec des motifs bleus pâles, et le parquet était ciré. La cuisine était jaune clair et, il y avait du carrelage blanc et rose. Les murs de la salle à manger avaient été recouverts de papier saumon et la moquette était dans les mêmes tons à quelques nuances près. Le salon était pêche et la moquette crème. La chambre ou Harry dormait, à présent, était bleu pâle avec un parquet, ciré lui aussi. Le lit n'était plus bancal. Il ne restait que les draps et les couvertures qui avaient des trous. Mais la salle d'entraînement était extraordinaire. Elle était spacieuse, de couleurs crème avec du sol à gymnase. Elle n'avait que des baies vitrées. Il y avait deux portes. Une donner sur une petite bibliothèque et la deuxième sur un placard ou était conservé des équipements de sports moldus. (2) La sorcière lui fit réviser ses sept années à Poudlard plus les cours de perfectionnement qu'elle lui avait donné durant deux ans. Le jeune homme se débrouillait pas mal. Il n'avait pas perdu ses acquis. Il manquait seulement d'entraînement. Au bout de deux heures, (**Lana** : C'est qu'il travaille vite le gamin lol) Filius remplaça Minerva. Celui-ci voyant l'air fatigué de son élève, ne le fit travailler que sa première année. Il lui donna cependant quelques astuces à utiliser durant un combat. (**Lana** : Par exemple, ne jamais tourné le dos à son adversaires mdrr). A midi, Rémus appela les deux hommes qui s'entraînaient. Harry avait demandé à en voir le plus possible. C'est donc, un jeune fatigué autant physiquement que magiquement qui s'installa à table. Le voyant, le lycanthrope décida de ne travailler les défenses contre les forces du mal que dans plusieurs jours, quand Harry serait plus entraîner physiquement. L'après midi, il proposa de chercher la phrase d'Harry. 'A bou si thias ' au soulagement de celui-ci. Durant leurs recherches, le jeune homme posa la question qui lui brûler les lèvres.

« - Rém ?

« - Oui Harry, demanda doucement Rémus pensant que le jeune homme voulait aller se reposer.

« - Je voulais savoir. Comme vous avez fait pour enlever le tableau de la mère de Sirius ?

« - Oh et bien quand son dernier fils est mort, elle s'est arrêtée de nous insulter et est tombée du mur toute seule. Peu de temps après, que tu aies sombré dans le coma.

« - Ah. Et comment vous avez fait pour remettre le QG en si bon état, demanda le jeune homme.

« - Et bien, grâce à l'acharnement de Molly, tout d'abord, ensuite, Minerva et quelques aurors ont mis sur un compte de l'argent pour l'Ordre, et Albus lui a légué toute sa fortune.

« - Tu veux dire que le professeur Dumbledore a donné toute sa fortune à l'Ordre ?

« - Oui Harry mais tu peux l'appeler Albus. Je suis sur qu'il n'y verra aucune offense.

« - Hein ? Ah oui. Et le QG est à qui ? A Lestrange ? A Narcissa Malefoy ? A Tonk ?

« - Et bien, nous n'avons pas trouvé le testament de Sirius pour le moment. Donc, nous ne savons pas à qui il l'a légué. Tous ce que tu nous savons, c'est que c'est à quelqu'un en qui, il avait confiance. Je suppose que c'est à Tonk. Mais connaissant Sirius, comme je le connais, il a dut le cacher de façon à ce que nous le trouvions quand, il l'aura décidé.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leurs recherches en silence.

Hermione se réveilla dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle venait, une fois de plus, rêvait de la fin d'Harry. La bataille finale. « Il … Il n'est pas mort Hermione, Tu l'as vu toi-même, se raisonna-t-elle. Il est en vie. Il faut que je demande au professeur Staniels, j'en aurais le cœur net. » Quelques minutes plus tard, ledit professeur entra dans sa chambre. Il venait lui prodiguer les soins quotidiens. Tandis qu'il l'auscultait, la jeune femme lui demanda.

« - Pro… Professeur, est-ce qu'Harry est … est vivant, demanda-t-elle en ayant peur de la réponse.

« - Oui, miss Granger, mais n'en parlez à personne. C'est un secret qui doit rester absolu.

En entendant la réponse, la jeune femme respira. « Ce n'était pas un rêve alors. Il est vivant. V-I-V-A-N-T, pensa-t-elle. »

« - Euh oui, professeur. Je ne dirais rien.

Au même instant, le professeur vit sa marque. La jeune femme dut s'en apercevoir, car elle la cacha aussi sec. Le professeur agit comme si ne rien n'était. Il termina son auscultation et, après avoir échangé deux trois mots avec la jeune femme, sortit.

« - Au mon Dieu, il l'a vu. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire. Oh pourvu qu'il ne trouve pas ce qu'elle signifie. Surtout, pourvu qu'il ne le dise pas à Harry. Il va croire que je suis avec Voldemort. Non c'est stupide, si j'étais de son côté, elle serait à mon poignet. Oh mince. S'il l'a vu, il ne me donnera pas de nouvelles d'Harry, s'il en a. Non, je suis bête, Harry sait que je ne m'abaisserais pas à servir celui qui a détruit tant de famille et la mienne surtout. Après tout, c'est aussi stupide que s'il se mettait de son côté.

La jeune femme continua à parler toute seule pendant un moment, avant de se sentir lasse. Elle décida de se recoucher. A peine fut-elle tombée dans les bras de Morphée, qu'elle revit le meurtre de sa famille.

_Flash-back_

_La jeune femme était chez elle. Près de la cheminée, elle lisait son livre de défenses contre les forces du mal de septième année. Elle s'aperçut que sa baguette était sur son bureau. Elle décida d'aller la chercher. A peine eut-elle la main dessus qu'elle entendit plusieurs 'plop'. N'attendant aucune visite du monde des Sorciers, la jeune femme redescendit sur ces gardes. Dans son salon, elle aperçut le couple Lestrange, Avery, et Nott. _

_« - Où est votre fille ?_

_« - Monsieur, je vous demande de sortir de chez moi, répondit Jean Granger._

_« - Tais-toi moldu. Doloris._

_« Papa » pensa la jeune femme tandis que son père criait de douleur._

_« - Stupéfix, cria Hermione._

_« - Ma chérie non va te cacher, la pria sa mère._

_« - Granger, déclara Bellatrix._

_« - Allez-vous-en de chez moi. Experlliarmus._

_Surprise, Avery ne put contrer l'attaque et, il vit, avec effarement, son item magique partir de ces mains et arriver dans celle de la jeune femme. _

_« - Accio Baguette, rugit Bellatrix. Doloris._

_La jeune femme reçut le sort en pleine poitrine. Bellatrix lui lança le sort esperro status lui figea le corps mais la jeune femme pouvait encore voir. Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux, malheureusement, ils refusaient d'obéir. Sous ses yeux se passa ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, depuis le retour de Voldemort. Bellatrix tua ses parents à l'aide du sort mortel. Les membres arrivèrent au moment ou le sort vert touchait sa petite sœur. _

_Fin du flash-back_

La jeune femme se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut.

« Encore ses tristes souvenirs. Pourquoi, je ne revois pas mes aventures avec les garçons, les parties de rigolades avec ma grande sœur. Le visage de ma mère quand elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte. » La jeune femme ferma douloureusement les yeux en repensant au visage radieux de sa mère. Hermione avait beau réfléchir, qu'elle repense à n'importe quel souvenir, elle avait toujours aussi mal. Elle décida de vider son esprit comme on lui avait apprit. Malheureusement c'est à ce moment que Voldemort connecta son esprit avec le sien. Elle vit ce qu'il vit. Il arpentait les rues de Londres moldu. Un passant se moqua de sa tenue. Aussitôt un serpent s'accrocha à sa cheville avec ses crochets. Aussitôt, le moldu tomba sous la douleur. Tom en profita pour lui lancer un _doloris_. Ses mangemorts étaient dispersé à attaquer partout. Des délégations d'aurors et d'oubliators étaient appelées partout pour cacher les massacres. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

« - Mon Dieu ! Faites qu'il n'y ait pas de morts. Je vous en pris !

Le professeur Staniels entra dans sa chambre. Il passait près de sa chambre quand elle avait crié 'Mon Dieu'.

« - Que vous arrive-t-il miss Granger ?

« - Je … Je … je, bégaya la jeune femme.

Elle était blanche et tremblait de partout, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait encore les images de tous ces moldus mourir. Parmi tous ces gens, des enfants étaient tué.

Cela faisait une semaine que l'attaque avait eu lieu. Harry ayant fermé son esprit n'en prit conscience que le matin. Après cet événement, le jeune homme redoubla d'efforts. Il voulait aller se battre le plus tôt possible. En deux jours, il récupéra toute sa puissance magique. Il enchaîna, le troisième jour avec la défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis, il s'entraînait aux combats moldu pour permettre d'éviter les sorts. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Ce matin-là, Minerva lui apprit une bonne nouvelle. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il allait apprendre à être animagui. Le jeune homme fit donc tout ce que son ancien professeur de métamorphose lui dit. Harry prit donc un petit déjeuner copieux. Ils allèrent dans leur salle d'entraînement. Après avoir posé un tapis par terre, le jeune homme s'allongea et fit le vide dans son esprit. » La première étape était de repérer en quoi on pouvait se transformer. On voyait tous les animaux. Seul quelqu'un un animal de chaque espèce s'approchait. Une fois cette étape-là passée, qui prenait la journée, le plus long et le plus dur commençaient. Durant la deuxième étape, il fallait observer très attentivement chaque animal et trouver celui qui vous ressemblez le plus. Une fois repéré, l'animal commençait à communiquer avec vous. La quatrième étape commençait alors. Durant cette étape, le corps et l'esprit de l'animal s'immisçaient en vous. Une fois que le corps et l'esprit de l'animal étaient en vous, il fallait apprendre à le maîtriser. Enfin, l'animagui se transformait. C'était la dernière étape, lui avait dit Minerva.

Harry vit son animal. Tandis qu'il communiquait avec lui, le jeune homme et l'animal s'observèrent afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien complémentaires. Peu à peu le jeune homme supportait mieux l'assimilation entre l'animal et lui. Un matin, alors qu'il se réveillait, le jeune homme eut une vision plus précise des choses. Il pouvait sentir l'after shave de Rémus qui était en bas. Il entendait beaucoup mieux. Il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il souleva ses couvertures et il s'aperçut qu'il était couvert de poils. Le jeune homme décida de se lever pour avoir un aperçut de son physique. Il mit ses deux pieds par terre mais s'aperçut vite qu'il devait utiliser ses deux bras pour marcher. Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il se mit sur ces pattes arrière et eut un choc. Devant lui se tenait…

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Devant elle se tenait le professeur Staniels. Il souriait. La jeune femme se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire sourire le médicomage mais celui-ci lui apprit une bonne nouvelle.

« - Miss Granger, je viens d'envoyer un hibou à notre ami commun pour qu'il vienne vous chercher. Il devrait arriver bientôt.

La jeune femme sourit alors. Elle se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires. Peu après la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Minerva ayé, nous pouvons aller chercher Hermione. Je viens de recevoir un hibou du médicomage qui la soigne. Nous irons dès que Sainte-Mangouste ouvrira ses portes.

« - Bien je vais prévenir Harry. Il va être enchanté de la nouvelle. A mon avis, il va vouloir venir Rémus.

La sorcière monta les escaliers. Arrivée devant la porte du jeune homme, elle entendit quelqu'un marcher. Elle toqua attendit deux minutes et ouvrit la porte : Personne. Intriguée, elle partit vers la salle de bain en appelant le jeune homme. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Minerva Mc Gonagall eut un choc. Devant elle se trouvait ….

« - Lucius, emmène avec toi Pettigrew et Avery et ramène moi ma Sang-De-Bourbe. Je viens d'avoir un message d'un espion. Elle peut transplaner dès aujourd'hui.

« - Bien Maître.

Le mangemort s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Il appela les deux personnes qui devaient venir avec lui.

Bon je vous mets la suite ou je coupe ici ?? 'réfléchit' Ah je sais pas c'est un grave dilemme. Bon je coupe ici au risque de me faire tuer.

Bon sinon quelques notes pas très importante mais utile quand même :

(1) : En ce qu'il concerne ses lois, je me suis basé sur les lois de Nuremberg durant la Seconde guerre mondiale.

(2) On va dire que Minerva et quelques aurors ont donné des sous pour acheter de quoi former Harry.

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que le chapitre 3 vous plaira !

A plus tard.

Lana51


	5. La résistance s'organise

Bla-bla de l'auteur : Salut c'est encore moi

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Salut c'est encore moi. Hep je viens de te voir souffler devant ton ordi en marmonnant " Oh non pas encore ses discours inintéressants. " Mais bon ils font partie intégrante de l'histoire, donc tant pis. Bref voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. L'action ne devrait plus tarder. Bon je vous ai remit tous les bouts pour que, vous vous souveniez, le problème c'est que ça fait beaucoup pour un rappel. Bon je vais faire autrement mais vous devriez mieux comprendre (et sa fera moins bizarre pour moi) Je tenais aussi à m'excuser car comme **Dark-Mione** me l'a gentiment fait remarquer le prénom de Filtwick c'est Filius et non Kinaï. Donc a partir de maintenant, je vais lui rendre son vrai prénom et j'espère que vous m'en voudrais pas. Suite à une nouvelle … euh comment dire … loi ben on peut pu faire de rars donc je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, si vous avez des questions ben mon msn est ouvert à tous, écrivez-moi et je répondrais.

Lana51

**Chapitre IV** : La Résistance s'organise.

_Un matin, alors qu'il se réveillait, le jeune homme eut une vision plus précise des choses. Il pouvait sentir l'after shave de Rémus qui était en bas. Il entendait beaucoup mieux. Il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il souleva ses couvertures et il s'aperçut qu'il était couvert de poils. Le jeune homme décida de se lever pour avoir un aperçut de son physique. Il mit ses deux pieds par terre mais s'aperçut vite qu'il devait utiliser ses deux bras pour marcher. Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il se mit sur ces pattes arrière et eut un choc. Devant lui se tenait…_

Son reflet lui montra son animagui. Jamais, il n'avait vu un aussi beau lion. Le pelage blond comme les blés, les crocs blancs comme neige, les yeux vert émeraude, et un début de crinière rouge-orangé. Pas de doute, il ferait un très bel animal. Une chose le choqua quand même. L'absence de sa cicatrice. Durant son apprentissage, le lion qu'il voyait en avait une au-dessus de l'œil alors que là, il n'y en avait aucune. Il faudrait qu'il en parle au professeur Mc Gonagall quand il descendrait.

_« - Minerva ayé, nous pouvons aller chercher Hermione. Je viens de recevoir un hibou du médicomage qui la soigne. Nous irons dès que Sainte-Mangouste ouvrira ses portes. _

_« - Bien je vais prévenir Harry. Il va être enchanté de la nouvelle. A mon avis, il va vouloir venir Rémus._

_La sorcière monta les escaliers. Arrivée devant la porte du jeune homme, elle entendit quelqu'un marcher. Elle toqua attendit deux minutes et ouvrit la porte : Personne. Intriguée, elle partit vers la salle de bain en appelant le jeune homme. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Minerva Mc Gonagall eut un choc. Devant elle se trouvait …._

Un lion. Il n'avait pas encore toute sa crinière, et ni toute sa majesté mais l'animal en imposait quand même beaucoup. L'ancien professeur observait le roi des animaux. Même yeux verts émeraudes, mais quelque chose manquait.

« - Bien Harry je vois que vous savez vous transformer. Maintenant veuillez changer d'apparence je vous pris, vous devez vous rendre à Sainte-Mangouste pour aller chercher Miss Granger.

'Plop' Le lion laissa sa place à un jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit à son ancienne enseignante. Celle-ci prit congé et Harry prit sa douche. Quand il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, Rémus lui montra la lettre du professeur Staniels. Le jeune Gryffondors avala un repas copieux et après avoir fait sa toilette, celui-ci demanda à son tuteur quand il pourrait partir.

« - Et bien dès que l'hôpital sera ouvert.

_« - Lucius, emmène avec toi Pettigrew et Avery et ramène moi ma Sang-De-Bourbe. Je viens d'avoir un message d'un espion. Elle peut transplaner dès aujourd'hui. _

_« - Bien Maître. _

_Le mangemort s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Il appela les deux personnes qui devaient venir avec lui. _

Quand ils arrivèrent Lucius leur apprit leur mission et tous les trois transplanèrent à Sainte-Mangouste.

_« - Miss Granger, je viens d'envoyer un hibou à notre ami commun pour qu'il vienne vous chercher. Il devrait arriver bientôt._

_La jeune femme sourit alors. Elle se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires. Peu après la porte s'ouvrit._

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Harry et Rémus. Malheureusement s'était Lucius Malefoy et ses deux acolytes. Celle-ci se débattit tant qu'elle put, mais à trois contre une, la bataille était perdue d'avance. Aussi quand Rémus et un jeune homme arrivèrent pour venir la chercher, ils trouvèrent la chambre vide. Ils allèrent dans le bureau du professeur Staniels en espérant la trouver. Malheureusement, le médicomage leur apprit la nouvelle. Il y avait une taupe à Sainte-Mangouste. (**Lana** : ça pourrait faire un titre de livre ça : La taupe de Sainte-Mangouste… Ouais enfin bref)

« - Vous voulez dire qu'elle a été enlevé ?

« - Je ne pourrais pas vous dire jeune homme. Théoriquement on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'hôpital même mais depuis les nouvelles réformes du Ministre… Il a put enlever les barrières anti-transplannage sans nous avertir.

« - Oui ou, il y a peut-être un portoloin caché dans vos locaux.

« - C'est aussi une possibilité Rémus. En tout cas, je suis passé il y a dix minutes, elle était là. Vous arrivez cinq minutes après, elle n'y est plus.

Ils continuèrent à discuter quand Harry entra dans une sorte de transe. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, et il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles.

_Ethus disaparates misiophas assiss délénous carosis pithophuse barothias Salana eihoung assiss A dis qua la ménis. Sau mis zéophis. Ké das soghias. Abou si thias. _

« - Ce doit être un rituel, chuchota le médicomage tout en recopiant les paroles du jeune homme.

_« Depuis sa naissance, lui seul peut le vaincre. Quand viendra l'heure dernière, c'est un combat à mort entre le bien et le mal qui déterminera l'avenir du monde. Grâce à celle qui sera sienne, ses pouvoirs seront décuplés. Avant de vaincre, il devra la rattacher au bien pour l'emporter. »_

Aussitôt, le jeune homme tomba à terre. Il ouvrit les yeux peu après.

« - Qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ?

« - Bonne question, répondit Rémus, j'en ai une autre pour toi. Que signifiaient tes paroles ?

« - Mes paroles ? Mais quelles paroles ?

Le professeur Staniels lui récita donc les mots qu'il avait dits peu avant. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'il était en transe et qu'il avait prophétisé.

« - Pitié, dites-moi que je ne vais devenir comme Tremlawney ?

« - Non Harry.

« - Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tout cela signifie. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que les dernières phrases, je les ai entendues dans mon rêve l'autre jour. Quant aux premières, je les ai déjà entendu mais je ne me souviens plus ou.

Ils en discutèrent encore quelques instants puis, Rémus décida qu'ils devaient partir. Après tout, Hermione ne reviendraient même s'ils passaient toutes leurs vies dans les locaux. Le professeur les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie puis, tandis qu'Harry et Rémus transplaner, le médicomage retourna dans son bureau.

Harry et Rémus arrivèrent dans une ruelle près de Square Grimmaurd. Ils marchèrent en silence chacun perdu dans le flux de ses pensées.

PDRémus

Comment ont-ils put kidnapper Hermione sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Et puis comment a-t-il été au courant qu'elle allait mieux ? Y aurait-il un espion dans l'équipe soignante ? Je pense que c'est ça. Mais alors qui ? Et dans ce cas, ce même espion est-il au courant pour Harry ? Basons notre hypothèse sur l'espion. Dans ce cas, quoi est-il ? Peut-être ce stagiaire ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Je ne sais plus. Sinon sa pourrait très bien être la réceptionniste ou la personne qui surveille le courrier. En fait ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Le professeur Staniels ? Le médicomage Faker ? Le médicomage OMaley ? Non ils sont tout trois digne de confiance. De plus, Albus leur faisait confiance et les a testés avec la légimencie. Mais Rogue aussi avait été testé ? Du moins, je crois. En fait, on n'a jamais su pourquoi Albus lui faisait confiance. Il faudrait que je demande à Minerva. Dès que j'arrive, je lui demande comment Rogue est arrivé à entrer dans les faveurs d'Albus. Il n'était pourtant pas très droit quand nous étions jeunes. Combien de fois, nous a-t-il, avec sa bande de chien-chiens, attaqué James Sirius et moi ? Hey oh minute, restons objectif, nous l'attaquions aussi. Bon nous arrivons. Il va falloir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Minerva. Et essayer de comprendre cette prophétie, et décrypter les… comment appeler ça. Les mots ou peut-être l'incantation d'Harry.

PDHarry

Comment ont-ils put kidnapper Hermione sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Et puis comment a-t-il été au courant qu'elle allait mieux ? J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne leurs feront aucun mal. Soit il y a un espion à Sainte-Mangouste, soit il est au QG. Non c'est à l'hôpital qu'il est. Nous n'étions que trois à être au courant Rémus, le professeur Mc Gon… Minerva et moi. C'est dingue j'arrive toujours pas à dire ou même penser les appeler par leur prénoms. Va falloir que je m'y habitue. Bon revenons à nos dragons. Qui ça pourrait être ? Le professeur Staniels ? Non je ne pense pas. Quoiqu'en même temps, c'est le seul qui la soignait. Mais il aurait put en parler. Si c'est lui, il a certainement parlé à papy Voldi de mon état de santé. Non, je sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas lui. Contrairement à Rogue, j'ai tout à fait confiance en ce professeur. Après tout, il m'a soigné et en plus, il avait l'air sincère tout à l'heure. J'aurais du essayer la légimencie. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié. J'essaierais ce soir. Nous verrons ce que ça donne. Bon on arrive. Va falloir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Minerva.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le QG l'air penaud. Comment annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle ? Ce fut Rémus qui prit la décision.

« - Minerva ? Ou êtes-vous ?

« - Je suis là, Rémus. Je terminais un … Ou est Miss Granger ?

« - Et bien, il y a un imprévu Minerva. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Harry et moi, Hermione avait disparu. J'y ai beaucoup pensé durant le chemin du retour et je pense qu'il y a un espion parmi les membres de l'équipe soignante.

« - Et bien. Nous voilà bien avancé. Il va falloir faire attention à ce que nous dirons et à qui nous le dirons. A qui pensez-vous Rémus ?

« - Et bien pour être franc, un stagiaire ou quelqu'un de bas niveau. Un concierge, la réceptionniste, un jeune médicomage, quelqu'un de nouveau de cette guerre. Nous pouvons déjà éliminer le professeur Staniels, les médicomage OMaley et Faker.

« - C'est qui les deux que vous venez de nommer, demanda Harry qui, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, y prenait part.

« - Et bien le médicomage OMaley te surveillait jour et nuit quand personne d'autre ne pouvait. Quant au professeur Faker, il a souvent soigné les membres de l'Ordre quant nous étions blessé.

« - Ah d'accord. Mais tu as dit que les stagiaire ne devait pas être exclu et, si j'ai bien suivit quand j'étais à Sainte-Mangouste, le médicomage OMaley est un stagiaire.

« - C'est juste Harry mais si c'était le médicomage OMaley nous aurions eu des nouvelles de Voldemort. Or, nous n'en avons aucune nouvelles. Donc tu en conclu quoi Harry ?

« - Qu'il attaquera au moment ou nous nous y attendrons le moins. Pourquoi Rémus tu en conclu autre chose ? (**Lana** : Il est comique le gamin.)

« - Oui. Ce n'est pas le médicomage OMaley.

Ils continuèrent d'en discuter jusqu'à ce que la famille Weasley au complet arrive au QG. Tandis que Molly allait à la cuisine faire du thé, Arthur Bill, Charlie, Fred, Georges et Ginny suivait Harry dans le salon. (**Lana** : Bas oui Percy ne fait pas partie de la famille Weasley pour moi) Ils discutèrent encore de cette histoire et tout le monde fut d'accord sur la même hypothèse : Il y avait un espion parmi le corps soignant de Sainte-Mangouste. Puis ils dérivèrent sur les projets de l'Ordre. Quand on toqua à la porte.

« - Ca alors. C'est l'ancien code. Celui qu'Albus avait instauré quand il était gardien du secret.

« - Bon bas disserter sur ça moi je vais ouvrir, décida Harry.

Avant qu'une autre personne ne puisse parler, Harry suivit de Fred et Georges était devant la porte.

« - A votre avis c'est qui, demanda Fred.

« - Sûrement un espion de Voldemort, répondit Georges, sinon il n'aurait pas utilisé l'ancien code.

« - Bon les mecs, il y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, c'est d'ouvrir. Préparez vos baguettes.

Les garçons sortirent leurs items magiques et Harry ouvrit la porte.

Dans un endroit perdu, une jeune femme ouvre doucement les yeux. Elle cligne des yeux une fois, puis deux. Elle cherche du regard un indice pour savoir ou elle est. Soudain c'est le flash. Sainte-Mangouste. Une porte qui s'ouvre, deux hommes, avec des sourires carnassiers et prédateurs, qui entrent. Sans un bonjour, ils sortent leurs baguettes. Le dernier mot qu'elle entend est 'Stupefix'.

Hermione se redressa difficilement. Elle avait encore mal au ventre, et du mal à respirer. Elle sortit de son lit tant bien que mal. La jeune femme se traîna jusqu'à son miroir, puis elle s'observa. Les traits fatigués, la peau floue et terne. Les cheveux sales et frisottants.

« - Stark ?

'Crack'

« - oui Missy Hermione a appelé Stark ?

« - Oui sois gentil aide-moi à reprendre apparence humaine.

« - Bien Missy Hermione. Que doit faire Stark ?

« - Fait couler de l'eau dans la baignoire et met du gel douche à la lavande.

L'elfe de maison commença à partir.

« - Et Stark reviens deux minutes.

« - Missy Hermione a encore des ordres à donner ?

« - Non mais je te promets qu'un jour, je partirais d'ici, à ces mots la mine de l'elfe s'assombrit, et je te promets que je t'emmenais avec moi. Coûte que coûte Stark. Tu verras quand la guerre sera finie, tu seras libre. (**Lana** : Et oui elle ne perd pas le nord la tite Mione.)

« - Stark peut aller travailler maintenant ?

« - Oui Stark tu peux y aller.

Pendant que l'elfe de maison faisait ce qu'on lui avait intimé, Hermione prit un des livres de sa bibliothèque. Il parlait de ces femmes qui avaient refusé de se soumettre au mage noir de leur époque. La jeune femme prit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Une fois la baignoire remplit, Stark vint la prévenir et partit lui apporter du linge propre. Avant d'entrer dans sa baignoire, elle se prit des affaires. Après avoir réfléchit dix minutes, la jeune femme opta pour un chemisier blanc et qui se noue, ainsi qu'une jupe noire arrivant à la mi-cuisse. Elle prit une paire de collant, un ensemble de sous-vêtement et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle posa ses affaires sur un des meubles vide. Le livre à la main et ses affaires pour écrire de l'autre, Hermione entra dans la baignoire. Quand Stark revint, elle lui demanda qu'il lui apporte quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse écrire. Tout en se relaxant, la jeune femme prit des notes pour savoir quel comportement ne pas adopter.

Au bout d'une heure, elle sortit, s'enroula dans une serviette et partit ranger son livre. Elle posa ses feuilles sur son lit. Hermione repartit dans la salle d'eau, s'habilla et partit se maquiller et se coiffer. Elle se souvint d'une formule qui donner les cheveux lisse et doux. Elle l'utilisa, aussitôt elle paraissait plus jolie. « Si seulement Harry me voyait » pensa avec regret la jeune femme. Elle secoua la tête et commença son maquillage. Après avoir mit du fond de teint ''pêche'', Hermione mit du mascara, un trait de crayon sous les paupières, ainsi que du vert sur ces yeux. Elle termina par se faire une bouche pulpeuse. Un coup de crayon autour des lèvres et du rouge vif à l'intérieur. Une fois fini, la jeune femme se mira. Elle s'était maquillée aux couleurs de Serpentards. Sauf ses lèvres qui était rouge. « J'espère que ça va lui plaire au moins, pensa-t-elle. » La rouge et or sourit et rangea ses affaires. Elle partit chercher ses feuilles et se réinstalla à sa coiffeuse. Elle commença à tout revoir. Son esprit, en ayant décidait autrement, revit la chambre chez ses parents. Son lit double avec sa couette au milieu de la chambre collé au mur. Ses peluches placées un peu partout. Son miroir sur la porte de sa chambre.

« - Un cadeau de ta grand-mère ma chérie, qu'avait dit sa mère.

Merlin sait pourtant que sa grand-mère et elle était en froid. Contrairement à ses parents qui avait été enchantés d'apprendre qu'ils avaient une sorcière dans la famille. Sa grand-mère paternelle avait vu sa comme une malédiction.

« - Es-tu sur que c'est bien Jacques le père de cette enfant, avait-elle osé demander à sa mère.

« - Cette malédiction de sorcière, c'est Dieu qui te puni mon enfant. Tu as été désobéissante dans une ancienne vie et notre bon Dieu te puni dans cette vie, avait un jour prononcé sa grand-mère.

En repensant à ces souvenirs, la jeune femme sentit ses yeux piqué. Comme elle avait pu souffrir de ce reniement, de la part du seul grands-parents qui lui restait. A partir de ce jour, elle avait décidé de toute faire pour prouver à sa grand-mère que ce n'était pas une malédiction. Hermione avait travaillé jour et nuit, apprenant par cœur tous ses livres. Malheureusement sa grand-mère en l'avait pas vu du même œil. Un soir, alors que les adultes pensaient qu'elle dormait, sa grand-mère, qui avait été invité à manger chez eux, avait suggéré à ses parents de la couper du monde magique. Ses parents avait refusé, pour leur fille c'était une chance qu'elle s'épanouisse. L'aïeul avait alors osé leur proposait de l'emmener comme à l'accoutumé mais de déménager dans une autre ville, ou même de changer de pays, pour ne pas qu'elle les retrouve. Sa mère avait alors jetée la pauvre vieille dehors, sans ménagement. Quand elle ferma la porte, Jane Granger avait vu sa fille. Jamais Hermione n'avait ressentit pareille tristesse. Elle passa le reste de ses vacances à pleurer sur le rejet de sa grand-mère. Elle avait préféré ne pas en parler à ses amis. Pour ses camarades de Poudlard, principalement les Gryffondors, Hermione Granger était un rat de bibliothèque qui ne savait pas s'amuser et qui avait une famille qui l'aimait. La première personne à avoir vu plus loin que l'image d'elle, qu'elle renvoyait, avait été Harry Potter. Pour le monde moldu, Hermione était une enfant studieuse qui préférait la compagnie des livres, plutôt que celle des gens et se depuis que sa grand-mère avait été jeté dehors par sa mère. La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle se concentra, de nouveau, et reprit sa lecture. Peu après Stark vint la voir. Le Maître voulait la voir.

« - Très bien je te suis Stark, dit la jeune femme après avoir vérifier son reflet dans la glace.

Ils longèrent plusieurs couloirs, Hermione avait l'impression de traverser le manoir en entier. Au bout de vingt minutes de marche, Stark la laissa devant une porte. Elle respira un bon coup, et toqua.

« - Entrez.

« - Bonjour Maître, dit la jeune femme après être entrée et s'être inclinée.

« - Ah femme. Je vois que tu as enfin compris. Repose-toi aujourd'hui. Ce soir, une grosse soirée t'attend.

« - Bien Maître, répondit Hermione.

La jeune femme sortit. Elle retourna dans sa chambre. La journée passa très vite. La jeune femme se remaquilla et attendit qu'on vienne la chercher. Malheureusement, ce soir-là se fut Tom qui vint dans sa chambre. Avant que la jeune femme n'ai pu faire un geste, elle se trouva allonger dans son lit, nue, les mains et les pieds attachés. A ce moment-là la jeune femme comprit qu'elle allait, une fois de plus, passait à la casserole. Etant dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le mage se déshabiller, et s'approcher. Un discret coup d'œil vers le soleil, indiqua à la jeune femme qu'il n'était que seize heures. " Et bien la nuit risque d'être longue " pensa-t-elle.

Tous les soirs, Hermione avait droit au même traitement. Elle en vint à penser qu'il finirait par se lasser. Malheureusement, il avait de plus en plus d'idée. Tous les soirs, il était plus violents, il en voulait toujours plus. Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à se remettre de ses nuits. Pour elle, ses journées étaient monotones. Debout à dix heures, une toilette d'une heure, puis un petit-déjeuner complet afin de reprendre des forces. Puis l'après-midi elle le passait à se reposer tout en préparant psychologiquement à avoir, à nouveau, des assauts de celui qui l'avait fait sienne. Ce que la jeune femme ne savait pas c'est que le mage noir avait une idée en tête : il voulait un héritier. Celui qui lui succéderait si jamais Harry Potter venait à le tuer une fois de plus. Pour lui, le jeune homme étai mort mais il gardait en tête que, si lui avait réussi à renaître de ses cendres alors le Survivant y arriverait lui aussi. Il devrait utiliser la même incantation et il devait faire attention pour ne pas se couper. Malheureusement, pour lui, Harry Potter était bel et bien vivant. Il n'avait eu recours qu'à la force de s'en sortir et durant son coma de deux ans, il avait acquis une sagesse et un pouvoir étonnant.

… Hagrid, crièrent les trois garçons.

« - Pardonnez mon retard mais je ne savais plus comment accéder au QG sans l'autorisation du nouveau gardien du secret.

« - Donc je suis venue avec lui, s'exclama une voix qu'Harry reconnu aussitôt.

« - Madame Pomfresh ?

« - Et oui Potter. Maintenant laissez-nous entrer s'il vous plaît. Et pointez vos baguettes dans une autre direction, je vous en serai reconnaissante.

« - Oh … euh … Oui Madame Pomfresh, s'exclama Georges.

« - Entrez, se récria Fred.

Les jeunes Gryffondors s'effacèrent pour laisser entrer les adultes. Ils fermèrent la porte et entraînèrent les adultes dans le salon ou tous étaient réunis. Durant l'absence d'Harry, Rémus leurs avaient communiqué l'incantation ainsi que la prophétie du jeune homme. Quand les garçons revinrent avec Hagrid et Mme Pomfresh, les adultes avaient changé de sujet. Ce soir-là, l'ancien gardien des lieux de Poudlard leur raconta sa mission en France. Mme Maxime acceptait leur offre.

« - Mais au fait ? Pourquoi qu'personne m'a prév'nu pour Harry ?

« - Et bien Rebeus, si nous vous avions écrit une lettre, elle aurait put être intercepté.

« - Ah oui, j'avais pas pensé à ça Minerva. Bon ou es l'professeur Dumbledore ? Faut que j'lui parle de la mission ?

« - Euh Hagrid ?

« - Oui Harry ?

« - Vous ... vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Pourtant ça a, malheureusement fait la Une de la Gazette durant deux jours ?

« - T'sais Harry. J'lis pu ce torchon depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'on vous a traité de fou, le Professeur Dumbledore et toi.

« - Et bien c'est délicat à dire, vois-tu, commença Rémus, voilà tu es parti peu avant le début de la septième année de Harry, pour faire le tour des géants. Et… pendant ton absence, comme tu t'en doute, on a eu beaucoup de bataille. Dans l'une d'elle Harry est même tombé dans le coma. Malheureusement, on a eu de très grosses pertes. Surtout une. Vois-tu, une nuit nous étions en réunion au QG quand nous avons entendu le signal d'alarme de Poudlard. Et ce soir-là nous avons perdu …, Merlin que c'est dur, termina le lycanthrope.

« - Rebeus, ce soir-là, après une très longue bataille, le professeur Albus Dumbledore a péri.

« - Non Minerva, vous ne pouvez pas dire que l'Professeur Dumbledore est mort.

« - Si Rebeus. Il est mort au combat. Comme un héros.

« - Mais comment par qui ?

« - Et bien Hagrid, c'est en fait Rogue qu'il a tué. Des mangemorts le tenaient en joue, Rogue est arrivé par derrière et, il l'a tué avec le sort mortel.

« - Harry ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Séverus n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

« - Hélas Rebeus Harry dis vrai. C'est Séverus qui a achevé la longue vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant plus aucun de nous, ne peut venir à Poudlard. Nous avons tous été chassé, remercier ou expulser. C'est d'ailleurs une école de magie noire. Qui de nous, voudrais encore y enseigner. D'ailleurs c'est Drago Malefoy qui en est le directeur. Quand nous gagnerons la guerre, tous les mangemorts seront expulsé de Poudlard et nous pourrons y retravailler.

« - Rémus a raison. Quand j'aurais vaincu Voldemort, nous irons tous arrêter les professeurs mangemorts et nous les mettrons à Askaban. Nous ne pardonnerons à personne. Nous ne ferons pas la même erreur qu'Albus.

« - Harry, je t'interdit de dire du mal du Professeur Dumbledore. Il n'a jamais fait d'erreur.

« - Si Hagrid. Il a engagé Quirrel et, j'ai du me battre contre lui en première année. Il a pardonné à Rogue et nous avons été trahis. Il a engagé Ombrage et on en a tous pâti. Il a fait des erreurs Hagrid et nous avons payé. Comme nous tous. J'ai laissé Pettigrew de s'échapper et Sirius a du se planquer. J'ai cru à ces rêves en cinquième année et j'ai tué Sirius. J'ai cru que j'étais prêt à me battre contre Voldemort et je me suis fait battre. Nous faisons tous des erreurs Hagrid et c'est ça qui fait de nous des hommes et des femmes. Mais maintenant, nous allons redoubler d'attention. Il y a assez d'un traître parmi nous. Nous allons nous serrer les coudes et demander l'avis de tout le monde avant d'accepter une nouvelle personne viennent au QG.

« - Bien dit Harry. Maintenant allons nous coucher demain sera un grand jour.

Au même moment, un hibou s'engouffra par une fenêtre. Celui-ci se posa devant Minerva. Elle prit la lettre et commença à lire.

« - Oh non ! Que Merlin nous vienne en aide.

« - Que se passe-t-il Minerva ? Une nouvelle attaque ? Une nouvelle loi ? Une révolte ?

« - Pire que tout Rémus. Ma petite-fille débarque.

Vous comprendrez la réaction de Mc Go dans le chapitre suivant.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que le chapitre 4 vous a plus.

A plus tard.

Lana51

Reviews please !! Et JOYEUSES FÊTES DE FINS D'ANNEES A TOUS. J'espère que Papa Noël vous gâtera. mdr


	6. Gwendalyana mc Gonagall :

Bla-bla de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, et à toutes évidemment

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous, et à toutes évidemment. Bon voilà suite à de nombreuses reviews, je tiens à préciser que je n'arrêterais pas ma fic, du moins pas avant la fin. Sinon, voilà j'ai reçut un commentaire et je tiens à lui répondre. Voilà pour ceux qui ont considéré mon mot comme un chantage sachez que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Voilà il (ou elle je sais plus) m'a dit que les écrivains ne recevaient pas de reviews et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Cependant, je tiens à préciser que les écrivains sont payer pour leur travail alors que nous non puisque que nous utilisons le travail de quelqu'un de talentueux (En l'occurrence JKR) Voilà je considère donc que les reviews sont notre seul salaire. C'est pour quoi j'aime bien en lire. En plus, ça me permet de savoir ce que vous en pensez et si vous trouvez que j'écris bien ou non. Voilà je tenais à le préciser. Pour ceux qui ont pris mon mot pour du chantage, je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Bref, désolé encore. Aussi bien pour le mot que le soi-disant chantage et même que le retard du postage. Voilà je vous laisse bisous bonne lecture et désolé encore.

Lana51

_Au même moment, un hibou s'engouffra par une fenêtre. Celui-ci se posa devant Minerva. Elle prit la lettre et commença à lire._

_« - Oh non ! Que Merlin nous vienne en aide !_

_« - Que se passe-t-il Minerva ? Une nouvelle attaque ? Une nouvelle loi ? Une révolte ?_

_« - Pire que tout Rémus. Ma petite-fille débarque._

**Chapitre 5** :**Gwendalyana Mc Gonagall : Un cas très spécial**.

Le QG était calme. Dans la maisonnée, tout le monde dormait à point fermé. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors. Il n'était pas plus de cinq heures du matin. Extérieurement, la maison était invisible pour les personnes ne sachant pas le secret. Intérieurement, l'habitation ressemblait à toutes les maisons sorcières. Des pièces, agrandit magiquement, des objets sorciers, une horloge accroché au mur, qui ne donnait pas l'heure mais la position des membres les plus important de l'Ordre. Sur cette montre, une personne était mise en relief : Harry Potter. Le jeune sorcier qui devait sauver le monde. Mais attardons-nous sur les autres aiguilles. Principalement les deux dernières qui ont été ajoutée. La première comporte une photo datant de deux ans. Celle-ci représente Hermione Granger, enlevée et restée captive par Lord Voldemort. Cette aiguille est positionnée sur 'en danger' La deuxième date de la veille. Cette aiguille n'a pas encore de photo. Vous, vous demandez sûrement pourquoi est-elle mise s'il n'y a pas de photo ? Tout simplement parce que la personne qui va remplir cette aiguille n'est pas encore arrivée. Et ….

« D.R.I.N.N.N.G.G.G.G »

Des pas se firent entendre. Un grincement de lit, puis un autre. Une porte claque. Un robinet s'ouvre. Des pas furtifs dans l'escalier. Rémus Lupin apparaît dans un pyjama improvisé. Suivi de près par Minerva dans une chemise de nuit écossaise. Le lycanthrope partit préparer le repas, tandis que Minerva ouvrait la fenêtre pour l'arrivée du courrier. Tout en faisant cela, la sorcière se rappela pourquoi son réveil avait sonné si tôt. Puis ce fut l'éclair (**Lana** : Un peu comme moi hier pour le début du chapitre enfin bon) Aussitôt, la sorcière monta réveiller tout le QG. Après, elle redescendit aider Rémus pour le petit-déjeuner. Un à un, les membres les plus actifs de l'Ordre arrivèrent. A six heures, ils étaient tous attablés.

« - Minerva, pourquoi nous, commença Harry qui reprit après avoir baillé, nous avoir réveillé si tôt. Il fait encore nuit dehors.

« - Tout simplement pour la même raison qu'il faut nettoyer le manoir de fond en comble et planquer tous les objets sorciers. Ma petite-fille arrive et, à moins qu'on ait oublié de me prévenir, elle n'est pas sorcière. (1)

« - Oh ! Bien dans ce cas, va falloir parler en code. Et comment va-t-on faire pour lui montrer la maison ? Oh ! Suis-je bête, Minerva c'est vous le Gardien du Secret, termina Harry après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes. Mais combien de temps va-t-elle rester ?

« - Et bien jusqu'à ce que ma fille règle les problèmes qu'elle a en ce moment. Elle est restée très évasive sur ce sujet.

Peu après tous les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à rendre la maison plus présentable. Ce qui était le plus dur c'était de la mettre au goût de Minerva. La sorcière était exigeante, intransigeance, maniaque et surtout atteinte d'un perfectionnisme bien au-dessus des normes en vigueurs. Après quatre heures d'acharnement, la maison qui était le QG d'une résistance sorcière florissante, ressemblait à une maison de moldu. Tous se reposaient. En effet, Minerva allait bientôt partir chercher sa petite-fille. (**Lana** : Franchement ils ne savent pas ce qui les attends.) Dobby, et Kreattur s'activaient au repas du midi. (**Lana** : J'imagine la tête de Gwendalyana qui, peut être n'est pas sorcière, en voyant Dobby ou même Kreattur ? ça serait moins, jme sauve en courant) Pendant ce temps, tous les membres de l'Ordre allaient se laver les uns après les autres. Pendant que Rémus, Molly et Arthur, qui était arrivée au milieu du ménage était entrain de se laver, Harry Ginny, Fred, Georges, et Minerva discutait au salon.

« - Professeur Mc Gonagall ?

« - Oui Ginny ?

« - Comment allez-vous lui expliquer qu'autant de personnes vivent avec vous ?

« - Et bien je … n'en ai aucune idée.

« - Nous n'aurons qu'à dire, commença Harry, que nous vivons chez … Rémus, par exemple, que je suis son neveu, et que depuis la perte de votre emploi, comme vous n'avez rien retrouvé encore, nous vous avons hébergé ? Ca tiens la route, non ?

« - Oui, ça pourrait se tenir. (2) Seulement qui est Filius ?

« - Et bien tout simplement un de mes professeurs. J'ai été malade pendant longtemps donc j'ai des cours particuliers.

« - Bien nous verrons cela. En attendant, je dois aller la rejoindre. Je compte sur vous pour que le QG reste propre, annonça-t-elle à l'adresse de Fred et Georges.

« - Bien sûr Minerva. Ne vous inquiétez pas. De toute façon on ne fait plus de farces dans les QG ça attirent trop d'ennuis.

« - Minerva attendez-moi, je viens avec vous.

« - Non, Harry restez ici.

« - S'il vous plait Minerva c'est pas loin. Et il faut absolument que je prenne l'air je vais devenir chèvre moi après.

« - Chèvre ?

« - Oui c'est une expression moldu. Je vais de venir fou quoi. S'il vous plaît, Harry termina sa supplique par une tête de chien battu, mimique que lui avait appris son parrain.

« - Très bien Potter venez, déclara Minerva après un soupir.

Les deux sorciers sortirent donc du QG. Minerva jeta un œil à Harry. Dehors, il était tout l'inverse. Il avait les cheveux qui faisaient environs dix centimètres et étaient auburn. Ses yeux étaient marrons. Il paraissait plus grand et plus frêle. Ils n'avaient plus ses lunettes. (**Lana** : Le portrait craché de Lily sauf les yeux.) Dehors il s'appelait Jacques Summers. Ils arrivèrent au bar qui formait l'angle de la rue. Celui-ci était désert aussi, les deux sorciers s'installèrent et commandèrent deux bières au beurre. Peu après, la clochette retentit, signe qu'une personne entrait ou sortait du bar. Harry regarda distraitement la porte et demanda à Minerva si c'était elle. En effet, la sorcière était concentrée sur un article du journal. Elle prit la photo qu'un lui avait envoyée et pesta contre sa fille. « Elle aurait au moins put me tenir au courant des pouvoirs magiques de sa fille, pensa la sorcière. » Elle regarda la jeune personne sur le seuil de la porte et la reconnut tout de suite. « Je n'avais pas besoin de photo, c'est le portrait de sa mère. » La sorcière se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

« - Gwendalyana, je suppose ?

« - Vous supposez bien, et vous êtes, demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

« - Votre Grand-mère, mademoiselle. Et voici Jacques, une des personnes chez qui je vis.

« - … Ah ! Euh ! Désolé, enchanté Miss, déclara Harry en s'inclinant après s'être aperçut qu'on parlait de lui. « Merlin que je déteste ce prénom. »

« - Bien si nous allions nous asseoir. Gwendalyana ou sont vos affaires ?

« - Oh ! Ma maman va les envoyer par poudre de cheminette. Pourquoi ?

« - Tu … vous …, furent les seuls mots que Minerva put prononcer.

« - Alors comme ça tu connais la sorcellerie ?

« - Bien sûr. La seule chose que je ne connais pas c'est mon père, termina-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« - Ouf ! Voilà qui simplifie les choses. Je crains seulement d'avoir quelques soucis à la maison. Bien si nous rentrions ?

Au même instant, des valises arrivèrent dans la cheminée du bar.

« - Je suis d'accord. Dites-moi, où allons-nous au juste ?

« - Et bien, nous allons chez Rémus.

« - Ah ! D'accord, j'avais peur de ne pas connaître, dit-elle sarcastique. Dites ça vous dérange si on se tutoie, parce que vouvoyez ma grand-mère, je déteste. Quant à toi Jacques, d'ailleurs comment ça se prononce. Jaacques ou Djacques ? (**Lana** : Je t'en pose des questions ? ? ? Bon alors chut non mais lol)

« - Oh ! Euh ! … ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance tu sais, prononce à ta guise.

« - Non mais tes parents le prononcent comment ? Jaacques ça fait un peu french à mon goût et Djacques ça fait trop ricain donc, je te le demande moi perso, je m'y ferais quoi. Pourquoi, tu ne réponds pas tout de suite quand on t'appelle ? Et pourquoi on s'arrête (**Lana** : Et pourquoi tu pose des questions ?)

En effet, sans s'en apercevoir, la jeune femme avait atterrit devant le QG. Seulement, elle ne le voyait pas encore. Sa grand-mère lui donna un morceau de papier ou était inscrit le nom et, après l'avoir lu et y penser le QG lui apparut.

« - Ah ! D'accord vous avez utiliser le …

« - Oui Miss maintenant entrer, de mauvaises oreilles sont à nos trousses.

Gwendalyana entra et trouva bizarre que Djaacques (**Lana** : il n'a toujours pas dit comment il préférait mdr) change d'apparence. Le jeune homme la regarda et s'inclina.

« - Harry James Potter pour vous servir, Miss. Rém t'es ou ? On est revenu, cria le jeune homme.

« - Ah ! Bas enfin.

« - Vous êtes là.

« - Si on ne vous connaissiez pas on se serait presque inquiété, déclara Georges.

« - Bonjour Miss, je me présente, je m'appelle Georges Weasley.

« - Euh ! Non c'est moi Georges. Toi c'est Fred. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, comme je suis le plus beau, il me pique mon identité.

« - T'as raison ! Je suis le plus beau des deux.

« - Gwendalyana, je te présente Fred et Georges Weasley, expliqua Harry voyant la jeune femme perdue, ce sont de grands farceurs, quoique les Maraudeurs étaient meilleurs mais bon, on les aime quand même. Bon ils sont où les adultes ?

« - En pleine réunion, d'ailleurs Minerva, on attend que vous et Harry pour la continuer.

« - C'est insensé, elle était cet après-midi, et non ce matin. Que s'est-il passé depuis ?

« - On verra ça Minerva, en attendant, où est Ginny ?

« - Et bien, elle est dans notre ancienne chambre.

« - Bien dans ce cas, j'emmène Gwendalyana voir Gin, elle lui fera visiter. Vous me suivez Miss ?

« - Quand tu me tutoieras, Harry Djacques.

« - Non c'est Harry, Jacques est un nom d'emprunt, nous t'expliquerons.

Le jeune homme la conduisit dans la chambre de Ginny, fit les présentations et s'excusa pour aller rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre. La réunion dura jusqu'à dix sept heures du soir. En effet, durant la matinée, Rémus, qui devait aller faire quelques emplettes pour le besoin de l'Ordre, avait repéré un groupe d'adolescents qui n'avaient pas l'air en phase avec le gouvernement actuel. Harry proposa d'y aller avec des jeunes. Non que les adultes ne sauraient être convaincants, mais cela paraîtrait plus naturel et ils seraient sans doute plus en confiance. Sur cette idée, Fred et Georges, se proposèrent d'y aller. Une fois parti, Harry et Minerva partirent rejoindre Gwendalyana. Celle-ci discutait avec Ginny sur l'Angleterre. Quand ils entrèrent, la jeune femme les regarda puis, reporta son attention sur sa nouvelle amie. Minerva se vexa légèrement mais n'en fit rien paraître. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas au contraire. Il avait l'impression d'être normal. La sorcière expliqua qu'elle devait faire le tour de la maison. Malheureusement, Rémus appela l'ancien professeur de métamorphose, pour un problème financier. Harry dut donc faire, faire le tour du QG à la jeune femme. Ginny étant occupé à écrire une lettre à son petit-copain. En effet, Dean et sa famille avaient décidé de vivre en France. Ils visitèrent le rez-de-chaussée en riant des commentaires grotesques du jeune homme. Arrivée au premier étage, ils passèrent une porte dont Harry ne dit rien.

« - Et c'est quelle pièce celle-là ?

« - C'est … c'était la chambre de mon parrain. Sirius Black.

« - Vous vivez dans la maison d'un criminel ?

« - Ce n'était pas un criminel. Il n'était pas le Gardien des Secrets de mes parents et les douze moldus qu'il a, soit disant, tuer, c'est Pettigrew qui a mal viser. Le seul fait qu'on peut lui reprocher c'est d'avoir pensé que ce rat d'égout pourrait plus facilement protéger mes parents, et de s'être évader d'Askaban. Il a passé douze ans en prison pour rien, et les deux dernières années de sa vie, il les a passé à essayer de retrouver ce rat pour être innocenté. Malheureusement, il est mort de ma faute.

« - Arff désolé. En France, tout le monde connaît l'histoire de Sirius Black, le criminel. La seule question qui reste en suspens c'est comment il s'est évadé d'Askaban. Après tout, elle est gardée par les détraqueurs.

« - Etait gardé par les détraqueurs, ils sont partit rejoindre Papy Voldi. Et sinon, La France c'est comment ? D'après Hermione c'est un chouette pays. (**Lana** : Bas oui je prêche pour ma paroisse mdr.)

« - C'est un beau pays, avec une grande histoire. Entre les guerres, les rois et tous ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce pays. Dominée par les Allemands, elle s'est relevé dignement et a rebâtit son histoire avec toutes les leçons qu'elle a put en tirer. Paris, La tour Eiffel, l'Arc de triomphe, Notre Dame de Reims et de Paris. Et pis tout quoi. C'est un super pays. Après la guerre, tu pourras venir le visiter. Au fait c'est qui Hermione ?

« - Hermione ? C'est énormément de chose, avant tout, c'est une puissante sorcière malgré qu'elle ne veuille pas l'admettre, c'est vraie femme. Une femme intelligente, ambitieuse, volontaire, courageuse, qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Quand on était plus jeune, elle était très tête de mule, toujours faire passer ses devoirs avant toute chose. Depuis ma cinquième année, quand elle a reçut le sort de Dolohov. Je me suis aperçut qu'elle comptait plus pour moi, qu'une amie. Malheureusement, en sixième année, elle sortait avec mon meilleur ami, et le frère de Ginny : Ronald Weasley. En septième année, ils se sont quittés car ils étaient trop différents. Malheureusement, pour ne pas vexer Ron, je suis resté l'ami fidèle. Je regrette d'ailleurs, si je me bats aujourd'hui, c'est pour elle. Si je me relève avec mes blessures, c'est pour elle. Ma volonté de vivre passe par elle. Elle est tout pour moi, elle est ma force, ma volonté, mon courage, mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre, de me lever le matin, de me coucher le soir. Si j'ai l'intention de vivre c'est juste pour elle. Revoir son visage, son sourire, ses yeux, ses mimiques. Si je suis sorti du coma dans lequel j'étais depuis deux ans, c'est juste pour elle. Elle m'a appelé et ça m'a réveillé. Quand tout ça sera terminé, je lui dirais tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Tous ce que j'ai cachés depuis ma cinquième année. Tout ce que je viens de te dire d'ailleurs. (**Lana** : Ouais bon ça fait assez fleur-bleue mais bon c'est mignon quand même ? Non ?)

« - Elle est ou ?

« - Prisonnière de Voldemort, déclara Harry sur un ton que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas, il en a fait son esclave et il l'a violé, malmenée, blesser magiquement et pour ça, il va souffrir. Lentement, et durement. Je devais le tuer d'un sort mortel mais avant, il va en souffrir. Tous ce par quoi je suis passé depuis 20 ans, toutes mes souffrances, mes peines, mes blessures, mes amours brisés par sa faute. Tous, il va avoir le droit à une panoplie complète de sentiments, tous plus beau les uns que les autres. La cerise sur le gâteau sa sera le seul sentiment qu'il ne connaît pas, qu'il dénigre. L'amour. Le seul, le vrai. L'amour à l'état pur… Et toi, pourquoi tu reviens en France ?

« - Oh ben ma mère n'a pas voulu alerter sa mère, mais en fait, elle est atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Après un accident de voiture, elle est devenue tétraplégique. (**Lana** : Bon je sais sa fait penser à la vie de Vincent Humbert mais c'est juste que j'ai lu son livre dernièrement et j'en ai pleuré tellement il est beau, émouvant et franchement je le conseille a tout le monde voilà fin de ma parenthèse) Elle peut parler, réfléchir mais c'est tout. Elle ne bouge plus, ne respire plus toute seule. Elle a une assistance pour tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle m'a dicté la lettre que grand-mère a reçut. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la vois mourir. Elle va me manquer.

« - Je sais ce que c'est. Si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là, et je te promets que je ne dirais rien.

« - Merci. Bon, continuons cette visite, déclara Gwendalyana les larmes aux yeux._ Ficetum_

Aussitôt ses larmes disparurent pour un sourire un peu forcé.

« - Bon la c'est ma chambre. Y a rien à voir, c'est pas franchement accueillant. A côté c'était celle d'Hermione. Au bout du couloir, c'est celle de Filius. Et à côté celle de Rémus. Juste avant celle de Sirius, il y a celle de Minerva. Quant à ta chambre, je pense qu'elle va bientôt faire son apparition ou au pire, tu dormiras avec ta grand-mère. Mais je ne pense pas.

« - Sinon, je peux prendre une des chambre inoccupée non ?

« - Ben celle de Sirius est impossible à ouvrir et celle d'Hermione, je l'interdis. Personne n'est entré dans sa chambre depuis que je suis revenu. Je suis le seul à m'en occuper. C'est stupide, je sais mais je ne veux pas qu'on ne bouge un livre. Mais j'y pense la chambre des jumeaux est libre vu qu'ils ont un appart. Elle est à l'étage par contre, avec le labo de potion, la bibliothèque et les salles d'entraînements.

« - C'est mieux que chez moi, je partageais ma chambre avec ma cousine. C'était horrible, elle ronfle comme un homme, elle parle en dormant et la journée c'était pire. En plus, la nuit, quand elle ne ronfle pas, elle pète et elle rote c'est super. Les nuits sont horribles. En plus, elle se lève à cinq heures du matin, et se coucha dix neuf heures.

« - Et bien ça doit être gai.

« - Super. Bon alors on fait le troisième étage on je plante ma tente dans le jardin ?

« - On y va.

Ils montèrent les étages et devant la porte de la chambre des jumeaux, ils trouvèrent les affaires de la jeune femme. Harry, en bon gentleman, porta ses affaires dans la chambre. Au moment ou la jeune femme entra, les deux lits disparurent pour laisser à la place un lit. Les murs étaient encore sales mais le plus gros avaient nettoyé. Gwendalyana trouvant la chambre trop petite, l'agrandit d'un sort, changea le papier peint trop orange pour un plus doux dans les tons du violet. Elle changea les fenêtres de formes, ajouta un bureau et une bibliothèque remplis de livres. Gwendalyana transforma son lit simple, en un lit double à baldaquin dont les rideaux s'harmonisaient avec la couleur des murs. La jeune femme n'aimant pas le plafond le changea pour avoir un ciel toujours bleu. Elle transforma le sol miteux en un plancher verni. Sur les murs, des dizaines de posters d'artistes français moldu comme sorciers apparurent. Des bibelots se posèrent sur le bureau et deux lampes vinrent terminer la décoration de la chambre de la jeune femme. Enfin, un tapis vint recouvrir une partie du plancher.

« - Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Plus accueillant que ta chambre, je pense.

« - Nettement mieux. Mais je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas là pour jouer, ni pour passer du temps dans ma chambre. La plupart du temps, je le passe en entraînement. D'ailleurs, faut que j'y retourne avec leur foutu réunion je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry sortit de la chambre après avoir sourit à Gwendalyana.

« - Il est bizarre, mignon mais bizarre. Va falloir que je le comprenne.

Sur ce, la jeune femme quitta sa chambre pour suivre le Survivant. Quand elle entra dans la salle prévue pour l'entraînement, elle eut un choc. Celle-ci était grande, et le plafond haut. D'un côté des appareils moldu étaient empilés les uns sur les autres. Harry était à l'autre bout et décida de perfectionner ses réflexes. Il avait lancé un sortilège qui matérialisé un ennemi qui, en l'occurrence avait la tête de Bellatrix, lançait des sorts. Le jeune homme ne faisait qu'esquiver. Un saut par ci, un autre par là. Il bondissait en avant, en arrière, sur les côté. Il créa une plaque de glace sur laquelle il glissa pour éviter un sort, puis il fit une pirouette pour se relever. Il enchaîna un salto arrière pour éviter une fois de plus, une copie du sort mortel. Il courut droit vers son ennemi, passa à côté et fit un saut à l'aide du mur pour se retrouver derrière son ennemi qu'il désarma d'un experlliarmus. Il supprima l'ennemie et s'allongea pour souffler un peu. Puis il se releva pour s'installer dans la position du lotus. Malheureusement, une voix retentit derrière son dos.

« - Bien Harry, je vois que les entraînements moldu ont servi à quelques chose.

« - Exactement Rémus.

« - Bon maintenant que tu as fini, viens manger, on attend que vous jeunes gens.

Ils sortirent de la salle, et descendirent pour aller manger. Durant le repas, Gwendalyana fit la connaissance de Rémus, Molly, Arthur, Bill et Charlie Weasley, Filius, Hagrid, Tonk, et Maugrey. Ginny demanda à Tonk de changer son nez. La sorcière commença alors son défilé de nez qui ne fut pas vraiment appréciée par Minerva. Gwendalyana l'observa à peine, pour discuter avec Hagrid d'animaux magiques incompris. (**Lana **: J'imagine bien la conversation. « Le magyar à pointes est inoffensif. Tous comme les acromantulas. » Mdr enfin bon) Harry qui observait la scène fut étonnée de voir que la jeune femme en savait beaucoup sur les animaux sauvages et rares. Quand la discussion tourna vers les dragons, Charlie rejoignit la conversation. Harry n'ayant toujours pas digéré le combat contre les dragons lors de la première tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, argumenta contre les trois experts. Le repas se termina tard ce soir-là malgré le manque de sommeil de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. Cependant, l'ancien Gryffondors fut le premier à quitter la table, prétextant aller dormir. Personne hormis Ginny ne s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle le suivit donc. Il monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entra et s'installa devant la fenêtre, le nez vers les étoiles.

« - Hermione ou es-tu ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre alors je vais reprendre ma conversation avec ton homologue étoile. Tu sais, je te l'avais dit, vu qu'on ne peut pas parler, je m'adresse à une étoile et si, par chance tu as choisi la même alors tu entendras ce que je dis. Tu te souviens, c'est toi qui m'avais raconté cette histoire, deux amants séparé par des gens plus forts qu'eux, avaient mis ce système en place. Et chaque soir, à une heure dite, ils s'installaient tous deux dans l'herbe et parlaient ensemble des heures entières. Ils se racontaient leurs vies, leurs journées. Un jour l'homme n'avaient pas pu arriver à l'heure à leur rendez-vous. La veille, il avait expliqué à sa petite amie qu'il avait un combat le lendemain et que s'il ne venait pas, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il était mort. Ce soir-là, la jeune femme attendit tout en parlant à leur étoile. Au bout de deux heures, n'obtenant pas de réponses, elle en avait conclu qu'il était mort, et avait préféré en finir. Peu après, il était arrivé, et entendit ses derniers mots. Comprenant qu'il était trop tard, il s'était suicidé aussi. Le lendemain, on avait retrouvé leurs corps enlacés dans une barque au milieu de la distance qui les séparait. Depuis ce jour, une étoile, probablement celle qu'ils avaient choisie, brillait plus que les autres. J'aimerais que nous aussi, nous puissions communiquer avec ce système. Je sais que ce ne sont que des fables, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Je veux croire que tu m'entends, me soutiens malgré la distance qui nous sépare. Aujourd'hui une réunion de l'Ordre a eu lieu. Nous avons repérer des sorciers qui étaient contre Voldemort et son gouvernement. Nous leurs avons proposé de nous rejoindre. Maintenant, nous sommes plus nombreux à lutter. Pas encore tout le pays, mais partout dans chaque ville, nous avons un réseau de communication. Des villes entières sont avec nous. Même s'ils sont trop passifs à mon goût. Ils nous soutiennent et c'est le principal. Aujourd'hui nous avons aussi accueilli une nouvelle personne au sein de l'Ordre. Elle s'appelle Gwendalyana et c'est la petite fille de Minerva. Elle est très gentille quoiqu'un peu spéciale, j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache des choses. Elle a l'air d'être très puissante, mais on dirait qu'elle cache son pouvoir. De peur peut-être ou alors elle veut jouer la carte de la surprise. Je ne sais pas. Si tu étais avec nous, tu dirais sûrement que c'est normal. Elle est française, donc elle doit être perdue, de plus sa mère ne l'a pas accompagnée, elle est déboussolée. Tu aurais immanquablement raison. Oh Hermione tu me manque. Je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras, passé tout mon temps à observer tes yeux se froncer quand tu réfléchis, ton nez se retrousser avant de me reprocher mon manque d'attention, ta langue passant sur tes lèvres pour les humecter ou tes dents la mordiller quand tu penses. Oh Mione pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas été assez rapide, pour te délivrer de tes démons, mais je te promets que quand nous reverrons, je t'attacherais à moi s'il le faut mais tu resteras avec moi. Je ne partirais pas sans toi.

« - Ha… Harry comment ça va, demanda Ginny au bord des larmes.

« - Entre Gin. Reste pas dehors … Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il après que la jeune femme se soit installée à ses côtés.

« - Tu … tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'entends ?

« - Je l'espère en tout cas. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

« - Non mais elle me manque aussi et je voudrais lui parler. C'est laquelle votre étoile ?

« - C'est Sirius de la constellation d'Orion.

« - Ca m'aide pas vraiment, j'écoutais rien au cous de Sinistra.

« - C'est l'étoile bleuâtre, là-bas. La plus brillante.

« - Ah d'accord, dit la jeune rouquine puis se tournant vers Sirius, Salut Hermione, c'est Ginny. C'est la première fois que je parle à une étoile ça fait drôle. En tout cas, nous on s'ennuie sans toi. Tu sais au QG, depuis que Ron et toi n'êtes plus là, c'est triste et morne. Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais après la bataille qui a mis Harry dans le coma, Ron a reçut le même traitement que les parents de Neville. Il est devenue fou, et maman a été obligé de l'interner. Mais pour elle, ça a été un choc. Elle a déprimé après ça. Enfin les moldu disent une dépression. Elle est restée un mois à Sainte-Mangouste puis, elle est revenue au Terrier. Mais c'était plus pareil. Tous les soirs, elle pleurait la perte de ses enfants. Surtout de Ron. Percy, on s'y est fait, il changera de camp, un jour, on espère. Même les jumeaux le regrettent. Selon eux, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont plus de cobaye pour leurs invention mais je sais bien que c'est faux. En fait, il leur manque. Ils nous manquent à tous. Maman est redevenue comme avant sauf qu'elle a cette ombre dans son regard. La même que Qui-tu-sais. Mais depuis qu'Harry est revenu, elle a retrouvé sa joie de vivre et envoie son trop-plein d'amour sur Harry. D'ailleurs le pauvre, ne peux pas faire un pas, sans qu'elle lui dise « fait attention a ça » « N'oublie pas tel ou tel chose » Il va exploser sous les recommandations de maman. Bon je vais te laisser, je suis fatiguée et j'ai l'impression qu'Harry veut te parler. Je t'embrasse Hermione et je t'aime. On t'aime tous ici, et tu nous manque.

La jeune femme se leva, embrassa Harry sur la joue et commença à partir. Le jeune homme la retint et lui annonça qu'il devait dire un truc important. Ils descendirent pour trouver les adultes, entrain de discuter sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Sainte-Mangouste.

« - Il a vraiment prophétisé Rémus ?

« - Je ne dirais pas ça, il a simplement répété ce qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve.

« - Et vous croyez qu'cé la fameuse prophétie du départ'ment des Mystères, intervint Hagrid.

« - De quoi parlez-vous, demanda Ginny en sortant de l'ombre.

« - Nous parlions de ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de l'enlèvement d'Hermione. On venait de l'apprendre quand Harry a déclaré : _« Depuis sa naissance, lui seul peut le vaincre. Quand viendra l'heure dernière, C'est un combat à mort entre le bien et le mal qui déterminera l'avenir du monde. Grâce à celle qui sera sienne, ses pouvoirs seront décuplés. Avant de vaincre, il devra la rattacher au bien pour l'emporter. » _Précédé de_ : « Ethus disaparates misiophas assiss délénous carosis pithophuse barothias Salana eihoung assiss A dis qua la ménis. Sau mis zéophis. Ké das soghias. Abou si thias. » _Nous pensons que c'est la prophétie du département des Mystère mais nous ne sommes pas sûr. Et nous ne le saurons jamais.

« - Si vous allez le savoir, déclara Harry en entrant dans la pièce. La prophétie, dont vous parlez, ne disait rien de ça. Elle disait _Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...® _Voilà ce qu'elle disait.

« - Qua… Comment as-tu pu la connaître alors qu'elle a été détruite ? C'est impossible, s'exclama Minerva.

« - Et bien, c'est le professeur Trelawney qui l'a faite le jour où elle a postuler pour le cours de Divination. Albus était donc là, il en avait une copie qu'il m'a montrée. Voilà comment je le sais. Maintenant l'autre prophétie m'est apparut en rêve. Je ne sais ni qui, ni quand, ni comment elle a été faite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut que je trouve celle que je devrais faire mienne.

« - Ce doit être ton âme sœur. Après tout, ça serait logique.

« - Oui et il serait logique tout le monde aille se coucher. Demain nous avons tous une grosse journée, Rémus, Filius et moi allons entraînés Gwendalyana et Harry, Fred et Georges doivent retourner voir les jeunes quant à Molly et Arthur, ils ont une vie à mener. Donc tous au lit et je ne veux rien entendre, déclara Minerva sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune réplique.

Ils partirent tous, après avoir dit au revoir à la famille Weasley. Puis, ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent à huit heures. Après une douche rapide et un petit-déjeuner éclair, Gwendalyana et Harry partirent dans la salle d'entraînement pour leurs animagui. Tandis qu'Harry commençait à contrôler son animal, Gwendalyana réfléchit puis décida de jouer la même carte que le jeune homme en se transformant en lionne. Minerva n'entendit que des grognements mais en fait, les deux jeunes gens pestaient contre la sorcière.

« Pourquoi elle nous a réveillé si tôt ? Moi qui dormais bien. »

« Je ne sais pas mais faudra t'y habitué, on a une taupe qui nous espionne donc Voldemort risque de nous attaquer bientôt, il faut mieux être prudent. Au fait ton animagui c'est une lionne ? »

« Non j'ai pas d'animagui, je suis polymorphe. Je me transforme en ce que je veux, et quand je le veux. Je peux même être un fantôme. D'ailleurs, c'était marrant quand Fleur venait, je me transformais et elle criait de peur, avant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« Polymorphe ? Et bien, tu en as de la chance. Tu as d'autres talents ? »

« Oh ben pas vraiment, j'arrive à voyager dans le temps facilement, je maîtrise l'occlumencie et la légimencie parfaitement. Et je suis télépathe mais c'est plus rare. J'agis aussi comme un épouvantard. J'arrive à savoir et à me transformer en la plus grande peur de mon ennemi. Et puis c'est tous je crois »

« Ben c'est déjà plus que la plupart des sorciers. Déjà polymorphe c'est déjà rare, mais bon. »

« Comme être fouchelangue. »

« Par exemple »

Harry et Gwendalyana continuèrent de discuter durant quelques minutes, puis firent les exercices que le demander Minerva. Ils s'entraînèrent donc à courir afin de gagner en rapidité et en souplesse. Vers midi, ils se retransformèrent, pour aller manger. L'après-midi, ils allèrent avec Filius qui leurs fit réviser les enchantements de bases. Ils passèrent donc quatre heures dans la bibliothèque à lire. Le plus surprenant, c'était Gwendalyana, qui prenait des livres plus gros qu'elle et qui les lisait en l'espace de quelques secondes. (**Lana** : Un peu comme dans Superman, la série avec Dean Kean) Puis, ils eurent deux heures d'entraînements physique avec Rémus. Il avait prit les baguettes des adolescents et ils devaient se débrouiller en se camouflant et en esquivant. Harry étant plus habitué à ce genre d'exercice aida plusieurs fois Gwendalyana. Celle-ci en ayant assez de devoir seulement défendre, joignit ses deux mains et récita une formule. Aussitôt, une flammèche sortit de ses mains. La jeune femme la lança sur l'adulte qui riposta avec un puissant jet d'eau. A la fin de l'entraînement, tandis qu'Harry et Gwendalyana allait prendre une douche, Rémus fit par de ces découvertes à Minerva.

(1) : Bon alors faut savoir qu'en fait Minerva s'est toujours bien entendue avec sa fille jusqu'au mariage de celle-ci. Soliania, la mère de Gwendalyana, avait décidé de se marier avec l'homme que Minerva avait choisi. De plus, elle l'aimait depuis son enfance, mais au dernier moment elle l'a planté à l'autel pour se marier avec un mangemort. Mais bon, à cette époque, Soliania ne le savait encore. C'est qu'un an après la naissance de leur fille qu'elle s'en est aperçut. Elle a alors divorcé mais comme elle est aussi bornée que sa mère et bien elle a déménager en France et, est restée fâché jusqu'à maintenant. Donc Minerva ne sait rien de sa petite fille. Elle a juste une photo pour la reconnaître. Quant à Gwendalyana bas elle n'a rien pour reconnaître sa grand-mère.

(2) : Bon au QG ne vivent que Rémus, Harry, Minerva et Flitwic. Les autres vivent en groupe de quatre ou cinq, pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent repérer. Sauf pour les familles eux, c'est normal.

Bon voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Bisouss a la prochaine.

§Lana51§


	7. Cohabitation difficile et retrouvailles

Bla-bla de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Bon tout d'abord je suis désolé de pas être plus rapide pour poster les chapitres seulement, j'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour moi. (Malgré que je fais rien de mes journées c'est paradoxale mais bon) Mais c'est pas de ma faute en fait. Parce que disons que j'écris beaucoup mais pas sur cette fic. J'ai trois fic sur papier, un OS et plusieurs idées qui me trottent dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Enfin maintenant que les vacances sont terminées, je vais pouvoir, de nouveau, écrire sur l'ordi.

**Au fait le temps que j'y pense, voilà j'ai entendu dire que les rars étaient interdites sous peine de voir son compte supprimer seulement voilà, si un truc si important venait à être vrai, je crois que devrait nous prévenir par mail ou quelques chose, chais pas moi une annonce ou autre. Donc au risque de voir mon compte supprimer, je vais continuer les rars à partir de ce chapitre. Donc rdv en bas. **

Bisous et bonne lecture.

Lana51

**CHAPITRE VII : ****Cohabitation difficile et retrouvailles**.

Cela faisait une semaine que Gwendalyana était arrivée au QG et, elle avait déjà créé plus de problème que les jumeaux Weasley. Non qu'elle ne soit farceuse, seulement elle passait à poser des questions bizarres ou qui faisait repensait à des périodes noires. La jeune femme ne le faisait pas exprès, elle voulait juste savoir pourquoi ils étaient tous comme ils étaient. Son sujet préféré : Harry Potter. Pourquoi changeait-il d'apparence quand il mettait le nez dehors ? Pourquoi paraissait-il si vieux certains soirs ? La jeune femme savait qu'il était le Survivant, comme tous sorciers qui se respectent, seulement elle ignorait combien de fois, il s'était battu contre son ennemi. Pourquoi tous les soirs il parlait tout seul ? Pourquoi ses cauchemars inquiétaient tant les adultes ? D'après elle, on faisait tous des cauchemars, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, pourtant quand la veille il était arrivée dans la cuisine plus fatigué que la veille, Rémus Lupin, lui avait demandé s'il avait bien dormi. Le jeune homme avait juste dit qu'il avait encore fait des cauchemars. Aussitôt, toutes les conversations s'étaient tu et toutes les personnes au sein de l'Ordre avaient tourné les yeux vers lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit de plus, si ce n'était «c'est cette fameuse nuit au département des mystères qui me revient en mémoire ». Aussitôt, Ginny l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait répété que rien n'était de sa faute. « A ta place, j'aurais agi pareille et tu le sais. Ron aussi, IL t'a manipulé, ce n'est pas de ta faute » Harry avait alors serré les points, parlait entre ces dents et aussitôt son visage avait vieilli et ses yeux étaient animés d'une fureur sans précédent. Il avait déjeuné vite, puis était partit. La jeune femme ne l'avait revu qu'au repas ou il apparaissait encore plus fatigué et plus déterminait.

« - Ginny, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

« - Bien sûr Gwen. Qu'y a t-il ?

« - Ben je me demandais pour Harry…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir que la rouquine lui répondit.

« - Si tu as des questions sur Harry va voir le concerné. Mais fait attention, il est fragile en ce moment.

« - Oui j'ai remarqué, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça. Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il s'était passé au département des Mystères.

« - Euh … Je … Je suis désolé, je peux pas t'en parler. C'est Harry qui doit t'en parler. Excuse-moi, je vais m'entraîner.

Aussitôt, Ginny partit dans une des pièces d'entraînements En effet, le QG comporté trois pièces aménagées pour les entraînements. Toutes agrandissent magiquement évidemment. A sept heures, Harry et Ginny sortirent lessiver. Plusieurs fois, durant le repas, ils manquèrent de terminer leurs assiettes avec leurs nez. Minerva appela Molly pour la prévenir qu'exceptionnellement Ginny dormirait avec eux, elle n'était pas en état de prendre de la poudre de cheminette ni même de transplaner. Gwendalyana se réjouit, elle ne serait pas la seule jeune femme à dormir ici. En effet, la jeune femme se sentait seul entouré d'homme. Il y avait sa grand-mère mais ce n'était pas pareil pour elle. Son pays lui manquait terriblement. Elle trouvait en Angleterre tout un tas de défaut. Il pleuvait trop, il y avait trop de brouillard, les gens se ressemblaient tous. Ils n'étaient pas aimables. (**Lana** : Désolé pour tous ceux qui apprécie ce pays et qui voudrais y vivre ou y travailler 'n'est-ce pas Poucinette' seulement faut la comprendre, la pauvre est paumé lol mais ça va changer grâce un jeune homme) Seulement elle se voilait la face pour ne pas dire que ses amis lui manquaient. Et sa mère surtout. La veille, elle avait reçut une lettre lui annonçant que l'état médical de sa mère empirait et qu'il fallait s'attendre au pire.

Les semaines passaient et Gwendalyana s'entendait de moins en moins avec les personnes qui l'entouraient sauf Harry et Rémus. Seulement le premier s'enfermait du matin au soir pour s'entraîner et le deuxième était souvent partit or du QG pour certaines missions. Un soir, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et ne descendit pas dîner. Personne ne le remarqua vu que ces derniers temps, la jeune femme se faisait discrète. Quand Harry arriva, il remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« - Où est Gwen ?

« - Ah oui tiens, elle n'est pas descendu. Je vais la chercher, déclara Minerva en se levant.

Sur ces mots, la sorcière se leva de table et monta chercher sa petite-fille. Les autres continuèrent à manger tranquillement en parlant de missions. Quand Minerva revint seule, Harry releva la tête et s'informa.

« - Elle n'a pas faim. Elle est fatiguée, elle va se coucher. C'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, répondit la gardienne du Secret.

Le jeune homme n'étant pas satisfait de cette excuse, se leva et partit en courant voir la jeune sorcière. Hagrid n'étant pas au courant des sentiments du jeune homme pour sa meilleure amie, déclara :

« - Et bien, 'y a d'l'amour dans l'air qu'on dirait.

Personne ne releva et le sujet retomba sur les missions des membres de l'Ordre.

Harry arriva devant la chambre de la jeune femme. Il toqua et n'obtient qu'un «laissez-moi dormir. »

« - Gwen tu sais, tout comme moi que tu n'es pas fatigué, laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plaît.

« - Ca sert à rien, j'ai pas faim.

« - Je te demande pas de descendre manger mais de m'ouvrir. J'ai même ajouté un s'il te plaît.

« - Très bien, déclara la jeune femme en se levant, elle ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Que veux-tu ?

« - Savoir si tu vas bien ?

« - Bien sûr, je ne suis pas malade.

« - J'ai pas dit physiquement, mais mentalement.

« - Je … Je vais bien, répondit-elle pas convaincu.

« - A d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, depuis hier, tu parles plus, tu me harcèles plus de questions, bien que ça fasse du bien à mes oreilles, ça m'inquiète !

« - Rien, c'est juste qu'hier j'ai reçut des nouvelles de maman.

« - Et elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises ?

« - A ton avis, elles sont mauvaises, très mauvaises, déclara-t-elle. Elle ne va pas bien du tout. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à rester consciente de ce qu'elle dit. La médicomage m'a écrit qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

« - Je … hum … je suis désolé Gwen, je … je ne savais pas que ça allait si mal. Tu veux en parler ?

« - Non ça va aller. Va manger.

« - Bof, j'ai pas faim.

« - Menteur, tu crèves la dalle, ouais.

« - C'est vrai, mais j'ai un mauvais prof de mensonges alors comme je suis nul, je reprends ses mensonges, déclara Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« - …, très bien tu as gagné, j'ai faim mais j'ai envie de voir personne, soupira la jeune femme. C'est juste que pour le moment je pense à ma mère. J'ai peur Harry, elle va mourir toute seule sans avoir dit pardon à sa mère. Et les derniers mots que je suis ai dit sont «c'est dégueulasse, tu m'envoie chez mamie parce que tu veux plus de moi » J'aurais tant voulut m'excuser mais je… je ne peux pas. Elle va mourir sans que je lui ai dit «je t'aime. »

« - Et bien transplane jusqu'à chez toi et dis-lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'en empêche ?

« - J'ai peur de voir son état. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez forte.

« - Et bien dans ce cas, vas-y avec quelqu'un. Minerva par exemple.

« - Non grand-mère est têtue, elle ne voudra pas.

« - Je me demande c'est laquelle des trois, la plus têtue personnellement. Il faudrait lui en parler, c'est sa fille quand même.

« - je sais mais je n'ai pas le courage.

« - Et bien dans ce cas, je resterais avec toi, quand tu lui annonceras.

« - Tu … Tu ferais ça ?

« - Bien sûr. Je vais la chercher.

Gwendalyana hocha la tête positivement. Harry sortit donc de la chambre et descendit chercher la sorcière. En même temps, il se rappela que lui n'avait pas eu la chance de dire au revoir à ses parents ni même à son parrain. C'est donc la mine grave qu'il entra dans la salle à manger.

« - Harry que se passe-t-il ?

« - Minerva pourriez-vous venir s'il vous plaît. Gwen veux vous parler.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? C'est rien de grave j'espère ?

« - ça dépend du point de vue que l'on a.

« - Bien je vous suis Harry.

Les deux sorciers montèrent en silence. Harry pensa à son parrain, tandis que Minerva s'imaginait un tas de chose. « Si cela se trouve, elle ne se plaît pas ici et elle veut retourner chez Soliana. Non elle m'en aurait parlé, je pense. Du moins, j'espère. C'est vrai que ces deux derniers jours, elle est restée bien silencieuse. » Pensa la sorcière en gravissant les marches. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la jeune femme. Harry entra suivit de la grand-mère de Gwendalyana.

« - Gwen, nous sommes revenus.

« - Oh ! Déjà. Bien, mamie assieds-toi s'il te plaît car cela va te faire un choc, déclara la jeune femme en prenant la main d'Harry.

Le jeune homme fut surprit mais ne le montra point.

« - …, la jeune femme souffla, voilà mamie, si je suis venue en Angleterre, ce n'est pas juste parce que j'avais envie de te voir. C'est parce que maman, a …

« - Oui je sais c'est parce que Soliana a des problèmes personnels.

« - Non ce n'est qu'une excuse. Si elle a dit ça c'est pour en pas t'inquiéter. En fait, c'est parce qu'il y a trois mois, elle a eu un accident de voiture en se rendant à son travail. Et depuis elle est tétraplégique.

« - Pardon ? Tétra quoi ?

« - Tétraplégique Minerva, c'est quand on a les quatre membres paralysés.

« - Donc elle est paralysée.

« - Seulement elle ne peut plus rien faire toute seule. Elle ne bouge, plus, respira grâce à une machine etc. Maman ne peut que parler et réfléchir, pour tout le reste, elle est assistée.

« - Mais pourquoi en m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

« - Pour la même raison qu'elle ne s'est pas excusée de s'être mise avec un mangemort. Elle est trop fière. Et je viens de recevoir, une lettre de la médicomage qui la soigne. Elle va très mal, et d'après elle, maman n'en a plus pour longtemps, termina la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux. Et le pire, c'est que je suis partie en colère contre elle, je lui ai dit que je la détestais, que je ne voulais plus la voir, et je m'en veux mamie.

A ce moment, Minerva prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras. La jeune femme lâcha la main d'Harry pour prendre sa grand-mère dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se sentant de trop, préféra sortir de la pièce à pas feutrer.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et descendit terminer de manger. Arrivée dans la salle à manger, il avait les larmes aux yeux. En descendant, il n'avait put s'empêcher de comparer son histoire avec celle de la jeune femme. Elle avait encore sa grand-mère. Lui plus personne. Il tenta de cacher ses larmes mais Rémus ressentit la tristesse d'Harry. Le Survivant (**Lana** : Beurk j'aime pas l'appeler comme ça.) commença à manger le nez dans son assiette. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit entrain de pleurer. Il s'était promit qu'il pleurerait la perte de ses amis quand tout serait fini. Tout le monde avait fini de manger, quand le jeune homme entama le repas principal. Ils partirent tous dans le salon, laissant Harry en tête-à-tête avec Rémus. Le lycanthrope laissa le jeune homme manger. Ils parleraient après. La fin du repas se passa dans une ambiance morne. Quand Harry eut terminé son assiette. Il avait les yeux rouges et des souvenirs noirs pleins la tête (**Lana :** Voldemort sera vert quand il verra son ennemi toujours vivant, Hermione va voir la vie en rose et moi je ris jaune de ma bêtise, etc. C'est très coloré chez moi mdr) Rémus le regarda et lui demanda s'il voulait parler. Harry hocha la tête et tous deux s'installèrent.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry avait versé tout son soul. Il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, expliqué tous ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis des épreuves qu'il avait vécu. Tout y passa. La joie quand il apprit qu'il était sorcier, La peur quand il dut se battre contre Quirrel, ses craintes face au Basilic, la joie de revoir Sirius, de connaître deux amis de ses parents. La souffrance quand il avait revu Voldemort ressuscité, sa culpabilité au département des mystères etc. Rémus l'écouta attentivement, le laissant vider son cœur. Vers dix heures, ils parlèrent vraiment chacun expliquant sa vision des choses. Rémus lui expliquant comment son parrain avait réagi quand il avait appris ou ils étaient et dans quelles circonstances, et tous deux firent un pacte. Il allait veiller l'un sur l'autre. Rémus veillerait à ce qu'Harry reste en vie et Harry veillerait à ce que Rémus trouve l'amour. Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans le salon au moment ou Minerva et Gwendalyana arrivaient. Les jeunes gens se questionnèrent du regard, tandis que les adultes s'installaient. Ce soir-là Minerva fit une déclaration. Gwendalyana et elle partiraient ce week-end en France, voir la fille de la sorcière.

« - Chouette, on sera que des hommes au QG, déclara Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Tandis que tous rigolèrent à ce sous-entendu, Minerva fronça les sourcils avant de rire. Harry fut tellement choqué de voir son professeur, si sérieuse, rire qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il vit à ce moment la ressemblance frappante entre la grand-mère et la petite fille. Plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher. Les premiers à partir furent Harry et Gwendalyana. Au moment, où ils devaient se séparer pour rejoindre chacun leur chambre, la jeune femme fit la bise à Harry pour le remercier de son soutien. Quand il eut le dos tourné, il rougit. C'était la première fille de son âge, autre qu'Hermione qu'il l'embrassait. Il analysa ses impressions et fut heureux de s'apercevoir que son cœur ne battait pas plus vite. Il entra dans sa chambre la tête pleine d'Hermione riant, lui souriant et, même se fâchant contre Ron et lui. Peu après, les adultes rejoignirent les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain au QG, La famille Weasley arriva. Seuls Minerva et Rémus étaient réveillés. Peu après Hagrid se leva et annonça à tout le monde qu'Harry avait trouvé l'amour. Ginny manqua de s'étouffer. Elle regarda le demi-géant et lui demanda ce qu'il lui permettait de dire de telles choses. Au moment où il voulut répondre, Harry et Gwendalyana firent leur entrée bras-dessus, bras dessous, en riant. L'ancien gardien des Lieux de Poudlard jeta un œil aux deux adolescents et annonça.

« - C'la paraît évident.

« - De quoi Hagrid ?

« - De tes amours Harry. Elles paraissent évidentes.

« - Pa … Pardon, s'étouffa Harry.

« - Bien sûr pas la peine d'vous cacher. Sa s'voit comme le nez au milieu d'la figure.

« - Hagrid ne te vexe pas, mais je ne sais pas ou ai ton nez mais sûrement pas au milieu de la figure, déclara Harry mi-sérieux, mi-rieur.

« - A la même place que les autres personnes. En tout cas, Gwendalyana et toi faite un beau couple.

Les adolescents se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. (**Lana** : Perdu Hagrid, ils seront pas ensemble à la fin niark niark)

« - Hagrid, je n'ai rien contre Gwen mais je ne sortirais pas avec elle. Toute façon, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue.

Sur ces sages paroles, Harry prit un petit-déjeuner rapide et monta s'entraîner. Peu après Ginny et Gwendalyana le rejoignit. Elles s'assirent en attendant que l'entraînement solitaire d'Harry prenne fin. En effet, le jeune homme s'entraînait avec les appareils moldus. Quand il eut terminé, il aperçut les jeunes femmes.

« - Nous aussi, on voudrait s'entraîner si ça te dérange pas Harry, demanda Ginny.

« - Pas de problème. Du moment que vous me posez pas de questions ça me va, d'accord Gwen ?

« - Oui, bon ça va, je t'en poserais qu'une. Tu peux m'aider à avoir votre niveau ?

« - Ok, je t'aiderais.

« - Et moi grand frère, tu me laisse tomber ?

« - Mais non Gin. Toi, je t'entraîne tous les jours, je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait que je le précise, déclara Harry. On va commencer par le Yoga, durant une heure, et ensuite, on fera de la pratique. Ca vous va ?

« - Parfait, s'exclama Ginny.

« - Je suis partante.

« - Bien alors on s'assoit sur le sol, en position du lotus, commença Harry en faisant lui aussi ce qu'il disait, on ferme les yeux et on se concentre sur sa respiration. Et surtout on ne pense à rien. Dès qu'une image ou un souvenir arrive dans esprit, vous le chassez.

Durant une heure, chacun chassa ses souvenirs, ses peurs, ses joies. Rémus, qui passait par-là, s'étonna du manque de bruit dans la salle d'entraînement. Il lança un sort de passe-muraille et aperçut les jeunes gens en pleine concentration. A peine fut-il «sortit » qu'Harry annonça la fin de la séance de méditation. Durant les deux heures suivantes, ils firent une révision des sorts apprit à l'école. Ils ne virent que les sorts utiles. Puis, ils commencèrent les sorts de niveau Auror. Peu après, ils durent aller manger. Durant le repas, ils ne parlèrent pas se contentant de vider leurs assiettes avant de remonter s'entraîner. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à s'entraîner physiquement. Envoyant des sorts de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus rapidement. Vers dix-sept heures, Harry matérialisa trois ennemis et chacun avec ses méthodes dut venir à bout du leurs. L'affaire se corsa quand les ennemis, aussi faux soient-ils commencèrent à riposter. Harry terrassa le sien en dix minutes, Gwendalyana et Ginny mirent plus de temps étant donné le fait que c'était la première fois qu'elles avaient à faire à un ennemi fictif. Les jeunes femmes mirent dix minutes supplémentaires pour arriver à avoir le dessus. Ils montèrent prendre une douche et, arrivèrent fatigué à table. Après avoir mangé, ils discutèrent avec les adultes (**Lana** : Je sais que point de vue de la loi, ils sont adultes mais je fais une distinction parce que les «adultes » auront un combat à eux et les plus jeunes auront le leurs.) Rémus les mit au courant que le groupe de jeunes aperçut quelques jours auparavant avaient finalement rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Vers neuf heures, Harry Gwendalyana et Ginny allèrent se coucher. Après s'être dit bonne nuit, ils entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Mais à peine eurent-ils touché leurs lits qu'ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée. Ils passèrent la fin de la semaine au même rythme que cette journée se couchant toujours plus tôt et se levant toujours plus tôt. Quand le samedi arriva tout le monde dit au revoir à la française et à Minerva. Une fois les deux filles partit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Rémus alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait Seamus, Neville et Luna. Il les fit entrer au moment ou Harry déboulait avec un casque sur les oreilles. Il avait un livre dans la main, et fredonnait tout en parcourant attentivement le manuel. Il bougeait la tête de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique. En relevant la tête, il aperçut ses trois anciens camarades qui le regardaient comme s'il voyait un mort-vivant. Le jeune homme posa son livre, enleva ses écouteurs et dit bonjour à ses amis. Peu après, on toqua, de nouveau, à la porte. Le lycanthrope partit ouvrir laissant les jeunes se retrouver. Il revint avec, à sa suite, Cho. Harry fut étonné d'apprendre qu'elle sortait avec Seamus. En fait, tous les anciens camarades étaient casés. Seamus et Cho, Neville et Luna. Ginny et Dean. Il ne manquait que lui. « Et Hermione » pensa-t-il. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et discutèrent avec animation du bon vieux temps. Vers midi, quand la famille Weasley arriva, il n'eut jamais autant de monde au QG. Maugrey et Tonk arrivèrent peu après. Dobby et Kreattur n'avaient jamais autant travaillé. Ils couraient dans tous les sens pour que le repas soit prêt à temps. Ils mangèrent peu après et continuèrent de travailler jusque tard dans la soirée. Les quatre anciens Poudlariens restèrent dormir au QG tout le week-end. En effet, pour la plupart ils avaient fait beaucoup de chemin. Harry apprit notamment que le transplanage étaient interdits sauf par dérogations. « Autrement dit que les mangemorts et ceux qui servent Voldemort » termina Harry. Quand le dimanche soir, Gwendalyana et Minerva revinrent, elle fut étonnée de voir que le QG était encore debout. Vers dix heures, Harry partit se coucher. Demain l'entraînement reprenait tôt. Ginny fut invité la semaine au QG.

Durant un mois, le QG fut relativement calme. Les adolescents se levaient à six heures du matin pour se coucher à minuit. Ils passaient toutes leurs semaines en entraînements. Le week-end était prévu pour les recherches. Ils trouvèrent plusieurs sorts qu'ils notèrent et les essayaient le lundi. Minerva, Rémus et Filius passaient tour à tour dans la salle d'entraînement pour leurs donner des conseils ou des méthodes. Tous les trois étaient impressionnés par l'envie de vaincre dont faisait preuve les jeunes gens. Ils étaient chaque jour plus déterminé que le précédent. Si bien qu'un jour Minerva dû aller les chercher pour qu'ils viennent manger.

Un matin, Rémus annonça à Harry une curieuse nouvelle. Le jeune homme devait se rendre chez sa tante car celle-ci voulait lui parler. Personne ne savait comment elle était au courant mais Harry n'y réfléchit pas. Il accusa la nouvelle et partit s'entraîner.

Voilà c'est tout pour le moment, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je sais, il est beaucoup plus court que les précédents mais j'ai eut du mal à le finir.

Bisouss à tous

§ Lana51§

Question con : Je me demandais, pourquoi le surnom de Queudever ? C'est vrai Cornedrue, parce qu'un cerf a les cornes dures, Patmol parce que c'est un chien qui est tout gentil, Lunard, pour la lune mais Queudever pourquoi ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal a saisir. Enfin bon.

Question importante (enfin presque) : A votre avis comment Pétunia a su qu'Harry n'était pas mort et était réveillé ? Sachant qu'elle n'a aucun contact avec le monde de la Sorcellerie.

La réponse dans le prochain chapitre.

**RARS** :

Louna : Merci pour ta review. Quant à tes questions, j'espère y avoir répondue, si tu en as d'autre n'hésite pas. Bisous

Shava : Merci pour ta review. C'est marrant que tu n'aime pas Gwen, pourtant elle va jouer un rôle important. Et même si elle a plus de dons qu'Harry ou Hermione, elle est moins puissante, et à vrai dire, elle risque au pire d'avoir la même puissance qu'Harry. En fait, c'est assez simple, Hermione a l'intelligence et le courage de Griffondors, Harry bas le courage, la puissance et la force, et Gwen a les dons et la l'intelligence, même si Hermione la dépasse de loin. Quant à Hermione, justement, je crains qu'elle doive rester encore un tit bout de temps chez Papy Voldie. Pour le moment personne ne sait ou est situé le repaire de Voldemort. Malgré qu'il ne soit pas vraiment loin. Enfin, bref, tu verras. Bisous

Flo : Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît toujours. En ce qu'il concerne Gwen, je dois dire que je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction. C'est vrai que je les fais puissante, et c'est pour une raison. Mais jamais elle ne fera de l'ombre à Harry ou Hermione. Car si elle est puissante et intelligente, elle ne surpasse ni Harry, ni Hermione. Certes, elle a plusieurs dons rares, quoiqu'elle ne parle pas encore fourchelangue, mais elle n'en tire pas vraiment partie. Jusqu'à présent, elle vivait en France, où la guerre est plus passive qu'active. Même si Voldemort commence à étendre son influence. Pour le moment, elle n'a eu à se servir de ses donc que pour faire peurs aux autres. Voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que tu n'as pas trop attendu. Voilà bisous et merci encore de ta review.

Voilà à bientôt et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à cliquez sur le bouton « go ». Merci d'avance. le prochain chapitre dans 4 reviews. C'est raisonnable non ?

Bisouss

Lana51


	8. Le retour des Dusley

Bla-bla de l'auteuse : Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira

**Bla-bla de l'auteuse : **Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais, j'ai mis rudement de temps mais j'attendais mes quatre reviews. Je sais pathétique et je suis inexcusable. Par contre dans le temps il est court vu qu'en logique il en se passe qu'une journée. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos réponses concernant les questions en bas. RARs à la fin.

Bonne Lecture ! ! !

**Chapitre VIII : ****Le retour des Dusley.**

_Un matin, Rémus annonça à Harry une curieuse nouvelle. Le jeune homme devait se rendre chez sa tante car celle-ci voulait lui parler. Personne ne savait comment elle était au courant mais Harry n'y réfléchit pas. Il accusa la nouvelle et partit s'entraîner. _

Ce matin là, Harry se leva de bonne heure. En effet, aujourd'hui, il devait aller voir sa tante. Machinalement, le jeune homme tourna la tête pour prendre ses lunettes. Il jeta un œil au réveil. Celui-ci indiquait : 6 :38 A.M. Harry arqua un sourcil. « Depuis quand je me réveille de ci bonne heure ? » Pensa le jeune homme. Utilisant ses sens animagui, il s'aperçut que personne n'était réveille. Harry sortit de son lit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être lavé, le jeune homme ressortit, avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille. (**Lana** : Marrant j'adore nouée les serviettes je viens de m'en rendre compte mdr) Il se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit des affaires moldu. Peu après, il descendit à la cuisine. Les elfes dormaient encore. Leurs services ne commençaient qu'à sept heures. Il marcha à pas feutrer pour se préparer un repas. Il ouvrit le frigo qui grinça. Peu après une porte au premier étage claqua. « Rémus je suppose » pensa avec raison le jeune homme. Peu après, le lycanthrope descendit et entra dans la cuisine.

« - Harry ? Depuis quand tu te lève si tôt ?

« - Et bien en fait, j'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit. Je crois que j'appréhende la rencontre avec ma tante. Surtout de comment elle est au courant de … de moi. C'est vrai, si les sorciers ne savent rien comment elle peut le savoir. Elle est restée très évasive sur le sujet. Et j'avoue que j'aimerais comprendre.

Ils furent interrompus par les elfes de maisons.

« - Maintenant, Monsieur Harry Potter et monsieur Rémus Lupin doivent sortir de la cuisine, pour que Dobby et Kreattur puissent travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

Les sorciers se regardèrent et décidèrent d'obéir. Harry, précédé de Rémus, alla s'asseoir dans la salle à manger. Ils reprirent leurs conversations sans pour autant répondre à l'interrogation d'Harry : Comment avait-elle su pour lui ? Le jeune homme déjeuna la tête ailleurs et ne vit pas les hiboux arriver. Rémus paya les gazettes et déplia la sienne. Cela faisait un mois, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles lois ou restriction et les membres de l'Ordre commençaient à s'en inquiéter. Que préparait Voldemort pour se faire aussi discret ? Bien sûr, ils craignaient le pire. La première page était consacrée à une nouvelle des plus étranges. Une nouvelle prison avait été construite et était surveillée par des Harpies.

« - Harry, sais-tu ce que sont des Harpies ?

« - Si je me souviens bien, c'étaient des jolies femmes ailés à la belle chevelure. Elles étaient les maîtresses du mage Saphidas, qui a vécu en l'an 3. Il a été tué en 30 après Jésus Christ. Au fil du temps, il a eu plusieurs enfants avec ces femmes. Craignant qu'elles ne le trompent, il leur a jeté un sort. A partir de ce jour, elles eurent l'apparence de monstres épouvantables. Le corps osseux comme un vautour, le visage ridé, un bec remplaça leurs bouches, et leurs ongles devinrent longs et crochu. (**Lana** : Un peu comme le nez de Rogue mdrr non je retire) Après leur passage, ils ne restaient qu'une odeur épouvantable qui répandait sécheresse, famines et épidémies. Dans le monde Moldu elles sont impossibles à rassasier et enlevaient les enfants et torturer les hommes. Le professeur Binn avait ajouté qu'elles ne se battaient pas avec leurs baguettes magiques mais avec des peignes et des brosses empoisonnées. Elles pouvaient aussi séduire les mortels en se transformant temporairement en belles jeunes femmes. Un baiser d'amour venant d'elle équivalez au baiser du détraqueur. Elles ont renié leur côté bénéfique par amour pour Saphidas et sont maintenant de très puissantes sorcières du côté sombres. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

« - Et bien Cornélius a fait construire une nouvelle prison pour sorciers et elles en sont les gardiennes. Mais dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu écoutais attentivement les cours du professeur Binn.

« - Oh, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je les écoutais attentivement. Au début, je recopiais les notes d'Hermione. Mais peu à peu, surtout après ma cinquième année, j'ai commencé à m'y intéresser, et les cours soporifiques sont devenus intéressants. Ceci dit, je trouve bizarres qu'il mette des femmes dévoreuses de chairs en gardienne de prison. Ca me semble plus une idée de papy Voldie. Bon je vais terminer de me préparer j'ai rendez-vous bientôt. Au fait Rém j'irais seul ?

« - Non, Minerva et moi t'accompagnerons. C'est la seule à pouvoir lever le sort qui cache ta véritable identité. Maintenant va te préparais, je vais la voir.

Le jeune homme sortit de table et monta se préparer, tandis que Rémus partit réveiller Minerva.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils sortirent du QG. Ils transplanèrent peu après et arrivèrent dans une rue sombre près de Privet Drive. Harry avait reprit son apparence d'emprunt. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au numéro quatre. Arrivée devant la porte, Harry eut comme un pressentiment qu'il allait découvrir beaucoup de choses. Le jeune homme, accompagné de deux sorciers, toqua à la porte. Il regarda sa montre. « A cette heure, Vernon est partit » pensa-t-il. Peu après, des pas pesant se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui avait l'air d'un cachalot sur pattes.

« - Ah tiens, voici donc le fameux cousin d'Harry Potter. On m'avait dit que tu étais enveloppé, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu voulais ressembler à Moby Dick. En tout cas, c'est bien partit. Au fait, je me présent Jacques Summers, ami d'Harry Potter enfin quand il était vivant. Nous, nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard.

« - Maman des erreurs de la nature devant la porte, s'exclama Dudley.

« - Erreur de la nature ? Intéressante théorie, mais dans la pratique, votre monde cours à sa perte surtout si les « erreurs de la nature » comme tu nous appelles, venait à se retirer de la guerre. Bonjour Miss Dusley.

En effet, Pétunia Dusley venait d'arriver devant la porte.

« - Dudley, mon chou va en cours, tu passes ton BAC ce matin. Entrez, je vous en pris.

Le jeune moldu s'en alla en maugréant des paroles inaudibles comme quoi des « personnes bizarres osaient se présenter dans la maison de son père. » Minerva et Rémus étaient estomaqué quand ils avaient vu le cousin d'Harry. En effet, celui-ci fait un mètre soixante quinze et devait peser dans les cent cinquante kilos. (**Lana** : Je sais ça fait énorme mais bon, on ne se refait pas lol) Les sorciers entrèrent. Rémus fit le tour de la maison pour y déceler d'éventuels espions, tandis que Pétunia « Jacques » et Minerva allaient s'installer au salon. Ils commencèrent à parler de la pluie et du bon temps, quand Rémus revint. Il fit non de la tête et Minerva pointa sa baguette vers le dénommé Jacques.

« - Tedesum.

Aussitôt, Jacques redevint Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme vit sa tante lui sourire.

« - Harry, je savais que c'était toi, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère sous ton apparence d'emprunt.

« - Euh … merci Pétunia.

Un silence gênant s'installa, tandis que Rémus et Minerva jetaient des coups d'œil autour d'eux. Pétunia leur proposa des rafraîchissements, qu'ils acceptèrent. Pendant que la tante était à la cuisine, Minerva demanda.

« - Harry, c'est vraiment dans cette maison que tu as grandit ?

« - Et bien oui Minerva. Pourquoi cela vous étonnes ?

« - Il n'y a aucune photo de toi. Je ne vois que ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin. Mais de toi aucune ? Tu les as prises ?

« - Non, mon oncle, mon cousin et ma tante ne m'aimaient pas. D'ailleurs d'eux d'entre eux ne m'aiment toujours pas, donc ils n'ont jamais pris la peine de me photographier. Et de toute façon, je n'aurais pas accepté. Je n'ai jamais considéré cette maison comme la mienne. Comme je le disais à Ron et Hermione, ma maison c'est « Poudlard » et je ne changerais pas d'opinion pour le moment.

« - Et le QG Harry, demanda Rémus qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Privet Drive.

« - Non, Rémus le QG me rappelle trop Sirius, et je ne pourrais pas vivre là-bas toute ma vie. Ça serait trop dur.

Pétunia revint avec du jus de citrouille ce qui étonna les sorciers.

« - Et bien ma sœur était sorcière, elle m'a appris les rudiments de la sorcellerie. D'ailleurs Harry, c'est à ce propos que je t'ai demandé de venir. Mais je vous en pris servez-vous.

Les sorciers obtempèrent et, une fois leurs soifs rassasiées, Harry qui en voulait ne pas perdre de temps entra dans le vif du sujet.

« - Euh … ma tante, je voulais savoir. Comment as-tu su que je n'étais pas mort ?

« - Et bien, au risque ça paraisse bizarre. C'est ta mère qui m'est apparut en rêve. Elle m'a relaté ton récit. Ce par quoi tu es passé durant toutes ses années avec des commentaires qui ont fait mal. Ensuite, elle m'a montré ton état à l'hôpital et m'a annoncé que tu allais mieux. Lily a aussi dit qu'il y avait une taupe dans le service soignant de l'hôpital. Seulement, elle a refusé de me dire qui s'est.

« - C'est pas grave. Je trouve ça quand même bizarre que maman te soit venue en rêve alors que moi… Enfin passons.

« - D'ailleurs à ce propos, elle m'a dit qu'il était temps.

« - Qu'il était temps de quoi ?

« - Et bien monsieur, il est temps pour Harry de recevoir l'héritage de ses parents. Car Lily était la fierté de mes parents, ils lui ont donc tout légué. Du moins presque tout. Harry tu … tu es prêt ?

« - Bi… bien sûr.

Les sorciers, chargé de la sécurité d'Harry se levèrent donc à leur tour, sans omettre de rétablir l'identité d'emprunt au jeune homme. Ils montèrent au grenier, qui sans que Vernon le sache, avait été agrandit magiquement. Là se trouvait plusieurs cartons contenant les anciens jouets de Dudley et aussi quelques cartons étant marqués « A jeter ». « C'est Vernon qui a voulut marquer ça » précisa Pétunia quand elle vit le regard d'Harry s'assombrir. Le jeune homme s'approcha du carton le plus proche et l'ouvrit. Celui-ci contenait principalement des affaires de sa mère. Elles étaient conservées magiquement afin que les mites ne fassent aucun trou. Il prit la première affaire et vit que c'était un short en jeans très court. Il en fut surpris car, il imaginait que sa mère s'habillait plus sobrement. Sous les affaires, le jeune homme trouva une boite contenant des photographies moldu. Il regarda chacune d'entre elle et fut surpris d'entendre sa tante les commenter. La dernière représentait sa mère dans les bras de son père. Ceux-ci étaient dans le salon qu'il venait de quitter.

« - C'est le jour ou Lily nous a annoncé la naissance de ta petite sœur.

« - Ma petite sœur ?

« - Oui, ça ne se voit pas sur cette photo mais tu allais être grand frère.

Le jeune homme laissa couler une larme à cette révélation. Au moment ou son cerveau analysa ses deux simples mots « Grand frère », Harry se promit de faire payer très cher cette perte à son ennemi. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa relativement bien. Vers dix sept heures, quand Vernon rentra de son travail, il trouva bizarre de voir ces trois personnes chez lui alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Ne s'en formalisant pas, l'homme partit dans la cuisine pour se faire du thé et se restaurer. Peu après, Dudley revint et expliqua à son père qui était les personnes présentes sous son toit. Celui-ci monta voir sa femme et intima aux sorciers de quitter sa maison sous peine d'ennuis. Ce fut de trop pour Pétunia qui brusquement, se plaça entre son mari et son filleul.

« - ça suffit Vernon, il fait parti de notre famille quoique tu en penses. Il ne partira que quand je le déciderais, et si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu peux partir, je ne t'en empêche pas, s'exclama-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Le maître de maison, aimant sa femme, décida de partir dans le salon, sans même regarder le jeune homme qui était à l'origine de leur dispute. Harry, ne voulant faire aucun mal autour de lui, pensant que sa conscience pesait assez lourd pour le moment, proposa à sa tante de s'en aller. Celle-ci refusa catégoriquement et décida de les inviter à manger. Une fois que Minerva eut prévenu le QG qu'ils étaient invités, celle-ci proposa à la tante d'Harry de l'aider. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme reprit son apparence d'emprunt et sortit faire un tour. Sur le chemin, il croisa Dudley et ses « amis. » Il fut tenté un court instant d'aller le taquiner puis, il se reprit et préféra aller au Square. Quand il y arriva, il vit que « Big D » et ses amis avait encore fait des sienne. En effet, la balançoire était quasiment à terre. Seules quelques barres étaient encore droites. Le jeune homme vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun moldu et d'un coup de baguette, non enregistrée, il la répara et s'y installa pour réfléchir. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue plus tôt dans la journée.

« Alors comme ça, j'aurais du être grand frère ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas m'attrister plus que je ne l'étais. Ou alors personne n'était au courant. C'est quand même fou, il a fallu que je manque de mourir, pour découvrir que ma tante m'appréciait un tantinet. J'en apprends décidément tous les jours. Non seulement, elle m'apprécie, mais elle adorait sa sœur, du moins, c'est l'impression que j'en ai eu durant notre discussion. Elles avaient l'air vraiment très proche. Alors pourquoi ce dénigrement vis à vis de sa sœur durant toutes ses années ? Aurait-elle peur de Vernon ? »

Le jeune homme ne put continuer à penser. En effet, quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, le jeune homme, grâce aux sens de son animagui, reconnu Rémus. Celui-ci vint s'installer près de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, ni se regarder. Le jeune homme avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« - Rémus, tu étais au courant ?

Le lycanthrope sachant très bien de quoi voulait parler le sorcier, répondit.

« - Non, Jacques, je ne le savais pas. Bien sûr James m'avait dit qu'il devait m'annoncer une nouvelle importante, et bien que je m'en douter un peu, j'attendais d'avoir la confirmation par les concernés.

« - Alors personne n'était au courant ? Ils avaient gardé ça pour eux ?

« - Il faut croire. Aller viens rentrons, le repas est presque prêt.

Tous deux se levèrent et rentrèrent tranquillement chez la tante du jeune homme.

Au QG c'était l'effervescence, Gwendalyana et Ginny avait fait beaucoup de recherche sur de nouveau sorts à apprendre et attendait le retour du jeune homme pour les lui montrer. Les adultes eux attendait Minerva et Rémus, car une réunion devait avoir lieu avec les principaux membres de l'Ordre. Après avoir eut le message, du gardien du secret, ils décidèrent d'ajourner la réunion et se préparèrent à rentrer chez eux, pour la plupart. Filius proposa alors à Gwendalyana de manger moldu. Aussitôt accepté par la jeune femme, Filius partit demander aux elfes un repas spécial. Quand ils eurent terminé, Filius appela la jeune femme. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, et s'installa. Aussitôt, un repas français apparut. Gwendalyana en fut ravie et, après avoir remercié son professeur, la jeune femme commença à manger des escargots. Puis, ils eurent du homard sur un lit de légumes du jardin. En dessert, après le fromage, (**Lana** : Et oui y a que les Français pour proposer du fromage en dessert mdr) ils eurent un fondant au chocolat, nappé de crème caramel. (**Lana **: Ben hormis les escargots et le homard moi ça me donne faim lol) A la fin du repas, Gwendalyana et Filius parlèrent un peu de la France. En effet, l'ancien professeur adoré ce pays et y passer la plupart de ses vacances.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que le repas était terminé au 4 Privet Drive mais personne n'étaient sortis de table. Pour Vernon et Dudley c'étaient un supplice. « Parler de sorcelleries pendant un match décisif pour le Royaume-Uni. En plus on est obligé de les supporter et on ne sait pas de quoi ils parlent » se lamentait Vernon depuis le début du repas. Pétunia, en ayant assez de sa mauvaise humeur, le regarda de travers.

« - Et bien, qu'attends-tu, vas-y va rejoindre ta fichue télé, puisque c'est plus important pour toi que la famille et les amis, explosa-t-elle.

« - Tu appelle ça, déclara-t-il en désignant Harry et les deux sorciers chargé de la sécurité du jeune homme, de la famille et des amis ? Ce ne sont que des fous qui font des choses avec leur bout de bois, déclara Vernon rouge de colère.

Rémus, Minerva et leur protégé, étaient resté de marbre devant les cris de leur hôte, tandis que Dudley en profitait pour finir les plats. Sa mère le surprit.

« - Dudley, tu lâche tout de suite cette part de gâteau, et monte dans ta chambre, Immédiatement, ajouta-t-elle quand le vit qu'il ne bouger pas.

« - Ne parle pas comme ça à mon fils, Pétunia. Je te l'interdit, ou sinon tu auras à fait à moi, termina-t-il en saisissant un vase qu'il avait à porté de main pour le brandir au-dessus de sa tête.

Personne n'eut le temps de bouger qu'Harry s'était interposé entre sa tante et Vernon, la baguette brandie.

« - Ne t'avise pas de lever la main sur ma tante, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement, explosa Harry qui était dans une colère noire.

Sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, le jeune homme prit le vase que son oncle avait dans les mains, et retourna le geste contre celui qui avait menacé sa tante.

« - Relève, qu'une seule fois ta grosse main sur Pétunia et je t'assure que je te ferais payer cher ton geste. A toi et ton abruti de fils. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Vernon, termina-t-il au summum de sa rage.

L'oncle moldu était passé par toutes les couleurs. Le temps qu'il reprenne contenance, le mal était fait. Harry était partit de la maison et, ne voulant courir aucun risque, transplana au QG. Filius qui lisait dans le salon, s'aperçut que le jeune homme rentrait seul. Il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand il eut terminé son récit, Rémus et Minerva arrivèrent. Le jeune homme s'excusa de son attitude.

« - Harry, commença Rémus, ce n'est pas ton attitude qui nous a déçut mais ta façon de réagir.

« - Je n'allais pas le laisser battre ma tante ?

« - Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais ton attitude de ce soir, a été très dangereuse. Voldemort aurait put sentir ta rage et faire le lien avec ton état. Si en plus, comme nous pensons, il y a un traître qui nous espionne, tu peux être sûr que Voldemort sera au courant très bientôt.

« - Je … Je n'ai pas réfléchit aux conséquences de mon acte. Je sais que sa ne servira à rien mais je m'excuse Rémus. Mais le voir, menacer ma tante avec un vase, ça m'a fait très mal, j'ai peur qu'il m'enlève la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je n'ai plus qu'elle Rémus et s'il lui fait du mal, je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

« - Je me doute Harry, aussi, il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler ta rage. Albus a toujours dit que c'était le manque d'amour et le désir de vengeance qui avait amené Voldemort à sa perte. Je ne veux pas que tu suives le même chemin.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Rém, je ne suivrais pas le même chemin que lui. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

« - Non, je ne vois pas.

« - Pour trois raisons, la première c'est que contrairement à lui, je suis entouré de personnes qui m'aiment et non qui me craignent.

« - Et les deux autres ?

« - La deuxième c'est que je me défends contre lui, je n'attaque pas et je n'ai pas le même besoin de vengeance que lui. De plus, je sais que l'amour est le plus fort.

« - Tu deviens sage Harry. Mais dis-moi, quelle est donc la troisième raison ?

« - La troisième, c'est la plus importante et la plus simple. C'est Hermione. J'ai bien l'intention de d'aller la délivrer. (**Lana** : Non, non je les pas oublié rassurez-vous, c'est juste que j'axe la fic sur Harry principalement mais Hermione a un grand rôle aussi. Vous inquiétez pas elle n'est pas dans l'oubliette.) Ensuite, je ferais payer à Tom ce qu'il lui a fait et après, je me retirerais du monde des sorciers et je mènerais une vie de sage, faites, de prières et d'eau fraîche.

« - Tout un programme, dis-moi. En tout cas, tu me rassures. Je n'avais pas envie de te voir passer du côté du mal.

« - Je n'irais pas. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je ferais une déclaration demain durant la réunion de L'Ordre. Fais-moi y penser (**Nda** : Je sais, ce n'est pas la tournure française mais j'aime bien cette expression donc voilà, de toute façon c'est pas la première fois, je viens de relire un chapitre et dedans Harry dit " Dis-moi pas… " donc ce n'est pas la première fois lol) Sur ce, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Le jeune homme monta les marches et avant d'aller se coucher partit voir Gwendalyana. Une fois devant sa porte, Harry toqua. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se permit d'entrer. La jeune femme dormait à point fermé. Harry s'approcha donc de son lit, déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura « Bonne nuit petite sœur. » Puis il sortit de la chambre à pas feutrer et partit dans la sienne après avoir refermé la porte. Il ne se douta pas que, dans un coin sombre quelqu'un l'observa.

Rémus partit prendre un thé dans la cuisine tout en repensant à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Harry. « Ce gosse est vraiment incroyable, il a peut-être grandit trop vite, mais il a su garder son âme d'enfant. » Peu après, le lycanthrope monta se coucher. Quand il passa devant la chambre de son protégé, il l'entendit ouvrir un carton.

Harry découvrit un carton plein de souvenirs. Des cartes postales, des mots, Dans un petit coffre étaient précieusement rangées les mots que son père avait écrits à l'intention de Lily. Le jeune homme les parcourut attentivement.

Chère Lily,

Je suis entrain de te regarder dormir. Comme tu es belle ! Tu sers ton oreiller dans tes bras et tu lui murmure des mots tendre. Comme j'aimerais être à la place de ce morceau de tissus et savoir que c'est à moi que sont adressés ses mots doux ! Malheureusement, tu te retourne et tu fronce les sourcils. Je suppose que je viens d'arriver dans ton rêve. Un jour, je l'espère, c'est moi que tu serreras dans tes bras en me murmurant des mots doux. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps.

James.

Lily,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore laissé ma tête parler plus vite que je pensais. Je regrette ses mots que j'ai prononcés et qui t'ont blessé. Tu n'es pas qu'une Sainte ni Touche incapable d'aimer autre chose que ces stupides bouquins. Au contraire, tu es l'idole de mon cœur. Comme ses amoureux d'un Dieu, je rêve de toi chaque nuit, te sachant intouchables par mes mots. Cette nuit, nous étions ensemble, on était dans le parc de Poudlard, assis sous un gros chêne. Tu étais dans mes bras et nous pensions. C'était magique et j'aimerais que ce soit vrai.

James.

Le jeune homme rangea les lettres dans le coffre et découvrit un petit carnet. Il l'ouvrit et s'aperçut que c'était le journal intime de sa mère.

Chère Journal, le 28/04/1975

Aujourd'hui, James a encore parler trop vite. Il m'a traité de folle qui n'aimait que des livres et des adolescents boutonneux. Alors que c'est qui fait battre mon cœur. Ne voit-il pas mes joues rougir quand il approche, mon cœur s'accélérer quand il s'approche. Ma peau frémit au seul contact de la sienne. Je donnerais beaucoup pour qu'il m'apprécie pour moi. Seulement cet idiot de Black a encore tout fait cassouiller. Nous étions dans la bibliothèque, chacun entrain de lire une livre. D'un coup, il s'est approché de moi, et nous avons discuté. Malheureusement Black est arrivé et m'a insulté. Dans mon cœur j'espérais qu'il me défendrait, mais il s'est contenté de reposer son livre et a déclarait "Allez viens Siri, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'énerves ! " Et il est partit sans même me jeter un regard.

Le jeune homme sentant ses yeux se fermer tout seul, rangea le cahier sous son oreiller, se déshabilla et partit se coucher. Durant la nuit, il rêva qu'il vivait heureux avec ses parents. Il n'était qu'un bébé assis sur un cerf. Sa mère arrivait et déclarait « James arrête c'est trop dangereux » Aussitôt, le cerf se transforma en un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Aussitôt, un trou noir, puis la même maison mais l'intérieur. Un bébé pleurait. Le jeune homme supposa que c'était lui, car sa mère vint le chercher et le berça. Une fois calmé, elle recoucha l'enfant dans son berceau. Peu après, la porte du bas explosa. Le jeune homme vit avec effroi le meurtre de ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas se réveiller. Comme prisonnier de son rêve, il vit Voldemort et son père se battre, puis l'éclair vert qui enleva la vie au jeune père. Derrière lui, se trouvait Queudever et Séverus Rogue (**Lana** : Je sais qu'en vrai, il n'est pas censé être là, puisqu'il a retourné sa veste avant mais pour les besoins de mon histoire il est là) Peu après, un bébé sortit rattraper par sa mère. Elle le coucha dans son berceau et se plaça en bouclier pour lui éviter la mort. Après de nombreuses suppliques, le mage noire lança le sort mortel. Quand il le lança sur l'enfant, l'éclair vert lui rentra dans son front. L'enfant resta debout quelques instant puis, l'éclair sortit de nouveau pour atteindre en pleins fouet l'émetteur de ce sort. Aussitôt Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut. Rendez-vous en reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez détesté. Menaces acceptées mdr. Oui bon je sais, Pétunia agit étrangement mais on comprendra plus tard pourquoi. Bon dans le prochain chapitre, on va entendre parler d'Hermione plus souvent mais pas encore d'apparition, de Voldemort et beaucoup beaucoup de recherche. Le titre est « Abou Si Thias : Recherche. » A dans cinq reviews.

Bisous

§Lana51§

**Question con** : Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit ? Hihi, vraiment con comme question mais j'avais pas d'autre idée. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de lire vos réponse. Mdr !

**Question importante** : Sachant qu'on a vu la future copine de Rémus, à votre avis c'est qui ? Celui ou celle qui trouvera aura mon respect parce que pour trouver avec mon cerveau tordu, faut être fort. Mdr Allez à vos méninges et rendez-vous en review lol.

**RAR** :

**louna46 **: Merci pour ta reviews elle me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Je suis contente que Gwen te plaise, t'es bien la seule parmi toutes les reviews que j'ai eu. Sniff ! Quant à Harry et Hermy, je peux pas te répondre. Je peux juste te dire qu'on va avoir des nouvelles de Mione très bientôt (sur le chap. que j'écris) Quant aux réponses, merci pour Queudever, j'ai du louper ce passage dans les tomes je les ai lu mais bon. Comme je suis rapide, je rate des détails. Quant a Pétunia, Rémus ne peut pas lui avoir parler. Avec Vernon et Dudley, elle peut pas avoir des nouvelles des sorciers donc. Mais t'inquiète, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisous

**elpotter** : Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète, on aura des nouvelles d'Hermy très bientôt. Bisous

**Jenny** : Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, je la continu bien que j'aie du mal. Mdrrrr ! Pour le moment j'ai assez d'avance pour me permettre de me concentrer sur un autre truc. Voilà bisous

**fan d'HP **: Merci pour ta review. Comme tu le vois, je ne la laisse pas en suspens. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisouss


	9. Abou Si thias : recherche

Note de l'auteuse : Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre

**Note de l'auteuse** : Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Bon je vous préviens tout de suite, il ne sera pas super axé sur l'action ou les combats, peut-être intérieurs, certaines personnes vont se remettre en questions mais c'est tout. Bon par contre, le début est assez sanglant. Je suis entrain de l'écrire, et c'est pas super agréable.

Bonne lecture.

Lana51

_Peu après, un bébé sortit rattraper par sa mère. Elle le coucha dans son berceau et se plaça en bouclier pour lui éviter la mort. Après de nombreuses suppliques, le mage noire lança le sort mortel. Quand il le lança sur l'enfant, l'éclair vert lui rentra dans son front. L'enfant resta debout quelques instant puis, l'éclair sortit de nouveau pour atteindre en plein fouet l'émetteur de ce sort. Aussitôt Harry se réveilla en sursaut._

**Chapitre 8 : ****Abou Si thias : recherche.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était près de midi. « Et bien, j'ai bien dormi, pensa-t-il. » Il sortit de son lit et après avoir enfiler un pyjama, descendit dans la cuisine. Personne n'était présent. « Bon voyons, Fred et Georges sont à leurs boutique, et Gwen dans la bibliothèque. Mais ou sont Rémus, Minerva et Filius. » Le jeune homme tout en réfléchissant, se prit deux toasts avec une tasse de thé et partit rejoindre la jeune femme. Quand il entra dans la salle de réflexion, comme il l'appelait, il fut surpris de n'y voir personne. « Tiens donc c'est bizarre. Ou sont-ils donc tous passé ? » Pensant qu'ils dormaient, il décida d'ouvrir un livre. Puis une image lui traversa l'esprit, la montre de l'entrée. Peut-être lui indiquerait-elle ou tous le monde était. « C'est ridicule, pensa-t-il, ils doivent tout simplement dormir. » Rassuré, il ouvrit un livre et s'y plongea. Il en ressortit au bout de deux heures. Personne ne s'était levé depuis. Intrigué, il se rappela ne pas avoir vu les elfes de maisons à son réveil. Il reposa son livre, et décida d'aller vérifier dans les chambres. Il monta au premier et commença par celle de Rémus. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ces yeux l'épouvanta. La chambre avait été complètement détruite. Le lit avait été retourné et aplati comme une crêpe, l'armoire, détruite, les vêtements déchiquetés. Les rideaux étaient en lambeaux et les vitres fracassées. « Comment une telle chose a put se produire pendant que je dormais ? » Il regarda partout, mais aucune trace de Rémus. Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et sans se donner la peine de frapper, entra dans celle de Filius. La pièce était dans un état similaire. Le lit avait coupé en deux morceaux égaux d'un coup de hache. L'armoire explosée, les rideaux et les affaires déchiquetés comme si c'était un animal qui avait causé tout ça. « ça devient de plus en plus bizarre, et puis ou sont-ils ? pensa Harry en cherchant Filius. » Il ressortit en prenant soin de refermer la porte. Quand il arriva devant le porte de Minerva, Harry eut une certaine appréhension, Lentement, il tourna la poignée, toujours la peur de retrouver le même spectacle. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même laissant place à un spectacle désarmant. Le papier des murs avaient été déchiré, le lit étaient en mille morceaux ou de centaines de griffures témoignait de la sauvagerie de l'agression. Les meubles tous plus griffés les uns que les autres. Les affaires en lambeaux comme précédemment. Harry allait sortir quand un point attira son attention. La porte donnant à la salle de bain était entrouverte. Doucement, l'ancien Gryffondors s'approcha. En poussant la porte, il retint sa respiration. Les murs habituellement blancs étaient parsemés de tâches rouges. Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je n'aime pas ça, pensa-t-il. » L'eau de la douche coulait, mais le rideau n'était pas fermé entièrement.

« - Minerva, c'est vous ? Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais votre chambre a été saccagée.

« Bizarre, pensa-t-il habituellement, elle se serait offusquée que je sois entré dans sa chambre. » Il s'approcha, avec appréhension, se demanda quel spectacle lui réservait le contenu de la baignoire. Doucement, il écarta le rideau et se figea d'horreur. Il crut vomir en voyant Minerva. La sorcière avait la tête détaché de son corps, sa peau lui avait été enlevé, et des muscles avaient été griffé et pour la plupart dévoré. « Qui a bien put faire ça, pensa Harry en découvrant le corps de la sorcière ! » Réalisant, qu'il n'avait toujours retrouvé Rémus et Filius, le jeune homme reprit sa recherche après avoir recouvert le corps de Minerva du rideau de douche. Il fit un arrêt dans les toilettes pour rendre le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Une fois ressortit, il monta les escaliers qui menait à la chambre de la jeune française. Il s'arrêta net, quand il vit du sang sortir de la chambre de Gwendalyana. Sans regarder ce qu'il faisait, Harry enjamba quelque chose, et entra dans la chambre de son amie. Celle-ci semblait dormir tranquillement. Aucune tache rouge ne salissait les draps. Après avoir repris son souffle, il s'approcha du lit. Il la secoua, doucement. Même s'il détestait annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles aux gens, il fallait bien qu'il lui annonce la mort de sa grand-mère. Seulement en la secouant, un truc brilla au niveau de son ventre. Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête et aperçut une dague plantée dans l'estomac de son amie. La blessure remontait jusqu'au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ses organes étaient sortis et coupé à vif, par un objet tranchant. Le sang maculait les draps. Il vit la porte de la salle de bain ouverte et en profita pour aller se rafraîchir le visage. Seulement la salle d'eau lui réserva une autre surprise. Là devant ses yeux se trouvait la tête de son professeur d'enchantement. Le corps semblait avoir été écartelé et la peau enlevée. Les organes à vif, continuaient de se vider de leur sang. Ce fut trop pour le jeune homme qui ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers le lavabo, seulement là aussi l'horreur l'y attendait. La tête de Rémus était posée comme décoration. Dans la baignoire, Harry aperçut les membres de son nouveau mentor. Pareil aux autres adultes, la peau avait été prise et les organes griffés à vif. Harry ne put retenir ses larmes et tomba à genoux au niveau de Filius. Les mains posé au sol il pleura tout en vomissant ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Une fois, complètement vidé, le jeune homme cria le nom du seul ami qui lui restait. Maudissant le coupable, Harry reconnu la marque des ténèbres qui était dessinée dans le sang, au sol.

« - Voldemort, je te tuerais pour ce que tu as osé me faire. Toi et toutes les personnes qui sont de ton côté, explosa-t-il en déversant sa rage.

Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, le jeune homme se releva et, se souvint qu'il avait enjambé quelque chose. Il revint sur ses pas, et prit dans ses bras, le corps de Dobby dont les yeux avaient été enlevés. Il descendit les marches en maudissant Voldemort et tous ceux qui, par peur s'était associé à lui. Il se promit de tous les venger un par un. Il le tuerait de ses mains. Arrivé dans le hall, il déposa le corps de Dobby sur le tapis et recouvrit celui-ci. En relevant les yeux, il aperçut la montre. Toutes les flèches étaient positionnées sur «mort » sauf deux. La première était la sienne qui était sur «en danger de mort », la deuxième était Hermione. Celle-ci était sur «blesser mortellement », puis elle bougea. D'un calme olympien, Harry la regarda se diriger sur «mort » Quand elle atteignit son but, elle se stoppa. Alors, prit d'une rage soudaine, le jeune homme arracha la montre du mur, il brisa tous les objets qu'il avait à porter de mains. Les flèches se brisèrent, les unes après les autres. Harry, dans une rage blanche, cria de toutes ses forces.

« - Allez Voldemort, viens, puisque tu dois me tuer, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Allez viens, tue-moi puisque c'est ton but. Viens en finir, achève-moi que je sois libéré. Puisque toute ma vie ne fut qu'un combat, viens la terminer, cria-t-il en tombant à genoux, je t'en supplie. Tu m'as battu. Tu as gagné, achève-moi que je ne puisse plus te tuer. TUE-MOI !

Harry se réveilla quand il sentit une main sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Rémus, Minerva, Filius atour de son lit, l'observant avec de grands yeux. En retrait, il aperçut Gwendalyana qui se mordait la lèvre intérieure.

« - Gwen allez me chercher un linge et de l'eau fraîche, et toi Harry calme-toi, intima Rémus. Raconte-moi, ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« - Ce n'est rien, Rém, juste un mauvais cauchemar.

« - Tu ne m'apprends rien ce jeune homme. Tu criais qu'il fallait que Voldemort vienne te tuer, que tu les vengerais.

« - Oui, c'est rien, je t'assure. Il est quelle heure ?

« - Bientôt midi, répondit Minerva, d'ailleurs il serait temps que vous vous leviez. Cet après-midi, nous reprendrons l'entraînement des animagui.

« - Bien Minerva, je suis d'accord, mais je vous demanderais juste une toute petite faveur.

« - Laquelle est-ce Harry, demanda Filius qui intervenait pour la première fois.

« - Est-ce que vous pourriez sortir que je m'habille ?

« - Oh, fut la seule parole de Minerva suivit de près par Gwen.

Tous sortir de la chambre, laissant le jeune homme se changer. Harry sortit de son lit, et après avoir pris des affaires, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il entra, il repensa à son rêve. « Il avait l'air tellement vrai, pensa-t-il en se déshabillant. » Il entra dans la douche. L'eau coulait sur ses muscles endoloris depuis plusieurs minutes quand son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Les têtes et les membres arrachés du buste des sorciers. Des tâches de sang maculaient les murs blancs. Des rideaux déchiquetés, des fenêtres cassées, des corps sans peau, des lits cassés. Secouant la tête, il revint à lui et se concentra sur sa toilette. Il sortit et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille (**Lana** : Et oui encore mdr) Il enfila un jean bleu délavés, et une chemise blanche qu'il ne boutonna pas. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. En voyant le torse de son ami, Gwendalyana manqua de s'étouffer. Le jeune homme ne s'en apercevant pas, lui embrassa le front. Minerva les regarda amusé et partagea un hochement de tête avec Rémus. Le jeune homme prit une tasse de thé avec deux toasts. « C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus. » Perdu dans ses pensées, l'ancien Gryffondors, s'arrêta net dans la cuisine. Tandis que Rémus, arquait un sourcil et que, Minerva lisait le journal, la jeune française prit une pomme et la lui lança en pleine tête. Revenant à lui, Harry plissa les yeux et regarda Gwendalyana. Celle-ci arborait un large sourire.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

« - Rien, soupira-t-il. Bon je vais m'entraîner.

Le jeune homme sortit, tout en repensant à son rêve. Bien qu'il ait déjà fait des rêves similaires, jamais aucun ne l'avait atteint comme celui-là. Il y repensait sans cesse. Serait-ce son subconscient qui lui jouait des tours ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et prit un livre. « L'origine de la magie noire » Harry ouvrit le livre et eut un flash.

_Flash-back _

_Il ouvrit un livre et s'y plongea. Durant deux heures, il apprit que la magie n'avait aucune couleur. C'était seulement la façon dont le sorcier l'utilisait qui lui donner « sa couleur »_

_Fin du Flash-back_

**A la base de la magie qu'utilisent les sorciers, se situe la magie instinctive. Prouvée très récemment que la plupart des sorciers utilisent leurs magies à des fins personnelles.**

« - Harry ? Tu peux arrêter tes recherches deux minutes pour venir manger ou tu es trop absorbé dans tes livres ?

« - Hein ? Quoi, déjà ? Bon j'arrive Gwen.

« - Je t'attends, toute façon c'est soit ça, soit parler politique étrangère avec ma grand-mère.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux durant un quart de seconde avant d'exploser de rire. Le jeune homme posa son livre sur la table avant de rejoindre son amie. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, un autre sujet de conversation retentit.

« - Mais non Rémus, ce genre d'idées est impensable avec les temps qui courent.

« - Mais puisque que je te dit que j'en ai très envie. Là tout de suite !

Les jeunes personnes se regardèrent interloqués. A quoi faisaient-ils allusion ? Harry remarqua que leurs corps étaient très proches et chuchota ce détail à Gwendalyana qui en rit. Les adultes s'observèrent.

« - Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

« - C'est rien Rémus. Juste un quiproquo. Je te résume. Nous, on arrive au milieu d'une conversation. Tu as envie de quelque chose de très pressant qui à l'air de te manquer, et Minerva est contre. Elle a l'air d'être réticente à ce genre d'idées. Et pour tout vous dire, vos corps sont à une distance bien mince l'un de l'autre. Je crois que j'ai bien résumé, n'est-ce pas Gwen ?

« - Je crois que tu as oublié le fait que, depuis que nous sommes en guerre, aucun sorcier, à ma connaissance, à profiter de, disons, de son corps. Alors forcément, en prenant compte le fait que l'homme est proche de l'animal selon certains critères animaux, il est normal, que vous ayez certaines pulsions peu catholiques. (**Lana** : Bon, je sais, ça parait peu probable que Minerva et Rémus sortent ensembles seulement c'est juste pour la démonstration mdr)

« - Oh ! Mais non, c'est Rémus qui avait envie de… Mais au fait, je suis outrée de vous savoir avec de telles idées en têtes à votre âge. De plus, Rémus est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi, et sache Gwendalyana que j'ai aimé ton grand-père énormément et, même s'il n'est plus là, je pense toujours à lui !

« - Minerva à raison, j'avais envie de manger chinois ce soir, mais Minerva trouve que c'est impossible pour le moment.

« - Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier vous savez, déclara Harry en rigolant. Bien allons manger s'il vous plaît.

Les adultes suivirent les adolescents dans la salle à manger. Harry ayant légèrement froid, boutonna sa chemise. Arrivé dans la salle à manger, ils s'installèrent devant un repas chinois concocté par Dobby. Une fois, celui-ci terminé, tandis que Rémus partait chercher quelques livres et Minerva qui était sortit pour une course urgente, Gwendalyana et Harry s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque. Ils prirent tous les livres possibles parlant de magie noire, d'incantations, de sortilèges anciens. Harry prit même des livres moldus de latins et de grecs. Ils s'installèrent sur une table et tout autour d'eux se matérialisa un véritable petit camp à information.

« - Gwen, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

L'origine des détraqueurs.

D'après certains témoignages, on pourrait croire que les détraqueurs sont en fait des personnes humaines privés d'amour. Plusieurs hypothèses sont possibles. La plus probable serait que les détraqueurs sont en fait des sorciers qui sont devenus dépressifs. Ils ont préféré se réfugier dans un monde ou ils sont maîtres d'eux-mêmes. Seulement avec le temps, ils en ont oublié de se nourrir et ont perdu le peu d'humanité physique qu'ils avaient. Leurs peaux s'est desséchées et a fini par desquamer totalement, ne laissant que des croûtes noires et sèches qui tombent fréquemment. S'ils se nourrissent de souvenirs heureux, c'est pour que les sorciers comprennent par quoi ils sont passé. Seulement, avec le temps, les sorciers ont appris à s'en protéger. Seul le baiser du détraqueurs est à éviter. Ils seraient apparus en 1492 et auraient voyagé sur les caravelles de Christophe Colomb. Bien évidemment, ce ne sont que des hypothèses et, pour le moment aucune étude n'a trouvé d'explication plus plausibles.

« - Et bien, je ne savais pas tout ça, même si leur hypothèse me semble légèrement peu plausible. Si un humain ne se nourrit pas, il meurt d'hypoglycémie. Ce qui contredit totalement leurs hypothèses qu'ils ne se nourrissaient pas. Un corps ne peut rester que trois jours sans boire, avant la déshydratation et en général ça en devient une obsession de boire, même pour un dépressif, déclara Harry après avoir lu le paragraphe traitant de l'origine des détraqueurs. Je pense plutôt que se serait des détraquer sans amour qui au fils des années se seraient transformer en détraqueurs. En plus, la racine est la même, termina-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je ne crois pas que ce soit des détraqués, ça serait plutôt ton profil, ironisa-t-elle. Non, mais sérieusement, je pense que ça serait plus poussé. C'est vrai que sait-on d'eux ? Qu'ils se nourrissent de nos bons souvenirs et qu'ils gardaient la prison sorcière avant de se tourner vers Voldemort. Donc en gros, on ne sait rien. Ni de quels pays, ils proviennent, ni leurs âges et, à moins de croire ce livres, on ne sait même pas l'origine des détraqueurs. Et puis, comment fait-on pour distinguer un mâle d'une femelle ?

« - Distinguer le mâle de la femelle ? Tu crois que ça a un sexe ces choses-là ? Je dirais qu'ils sont asexués. Et pardon si je me trompe, mais ils ressemblent à l'homme et non à l'animal, même s'ils ont des instincts animaux. D'après les nombreuses fois ou j'ai put les observé, je dirais qu'ils sont asexués, mais ça je viens de le dire…

« - Très bien alors comment font-ils pour se reproduire ? Par la voix du Saint esprit ?

« - Mais non Gwen. Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais franchement, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient créés pour se reproduire. Non, ça serait alogique. Partons de mon hypothèse, s'ils ne peuvent se reproduire, alors, ils ne pourront pas avoir de descendants ? Nous sommes bien d'accord, demanda-t-il alors que la jeune femme hochait la tête, bien. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas besoins de descendance ? Imagine deux minutes, qu'ils n'aient pas plus d'âge que de sexe ? Dans ce cas, ça résout deux questions. Quant à leur origine, je pencherais plus par une expérience sur des détenus qui a mal tourné. Un peu comme les guerres moldu. Ils essayaient leurs armes sur des cobayes. Là, ils ont essayé un sort ou une potion à grand échelon, et quand ils se sont rendu compte de ce qu'ils avaient créé, ils ont préférés les bannir du monde magique, comme ils ont fait avec les géants, les lycanthropes et les Centaures. L'homme en lui-même a peur de ce qu'il ne comprend pas, ou ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. D'où l'exil de plusieurs créatures douée de bien plus de raison que nous, simple sorcier !

« - Attends, si je suis ton raisonnement, l'origine des détraqueurs serait sorcière. A la base, ce sont des sorciers détenus, pour avoir commis un acte grave. Deuxième étape, des scientifiques sorciers, étudie un nouveau sort ou une nouvelle potion. Ça serait plus plausible si c'était une potion. Sans prévenir, ils mélangent la potion à du jus de citrouille, par exemple, et le donne à boire aux détenus. Peu à peu, ils se transforment jusqu'à devenir les détraqueurs qu'on connaît ? Mais dans ce cas, s'ils étaient sorciers au début, alors, ils ont forcément un sexe. Ça serait illogique sinon.

« - Non, pas nécessairement. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, et que Rogue était encore professeur, il nous a fait étudier beaucoup de potions transformatrices. La potion, pour utiliser ta déduction, a très bien put leurs supprimer ce qu'ils faisaient d'eux des hommes et des femmes. A la place, ils ont une soif de bons souvenirs.

« - Bon de toute façon, on ne tombera jamais d'accord. Donc passons aux choses plus sérieuses. Mamy m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur ce truc-là abousithias. Seul problème, on ignore complètement l'écriture exacte. Faudrait déjà réussir à isoler les mots. Quand penses-tu Harry ?

« - Oui ça me parait le plus logique. Voyons récemment j'ai lu un bouquin qui parlait de ce genre de sort, déclara Harry en parcourant la pile de livres à côté de lui. Ah ! Le voilà ! Alors voyons, ou est-ce ?

Le jeune homme parcourut le sommaire avec l'index.

« - Ah ! C'est la page 918. (**Lana** : Et oui, le livre est digne des livres que parcourt Hermione mdr)

Après avoir parcourut la moitié du livre, Harry s'arrêta à une page et lut mentalement ce qu'il était écrit. Durant ce temps, Gwendalyana avait noté toutes les coupures possibles comme Harry l'avait fait à l'hôpital.

« - Voilà, le sort s'appelle A phis la bou Kinisi eronithias.

« - Je vois pas en quoi ça nous aide. C'est quoi l'utilité de ce sort.

« - Euh ! Il serait utiliser en magie noire pour vider une personne de son… Harry regarda la jeune française, Il sert à vider le sang de la personne.

« - Oui bon, ils doit avoir d'autre utilité. Tu as dit toi-même que tu avais vu Hermione après avoir entendu ce sort. Bon pis, de toute façon il ne nous intéresse pas, on recherche abousithias pas ton charabia.

« - Oui, je sais, mais écoute bien ce que je dit et note tout s'il te plaît. Je te dicte.

Il lut le sort et lui dicta les mots qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A peine eut-elle posé son crayon qu'elle comprit ou Harry voulait en venir.

« - Ce sort, en enlevant certains mots ou syllabes, on a une reconstitution de ce que tu as entendu. A bou si thias. Ça serait comme ça que ça s'écrit ? Bon maintenant qu'on a l'écriture exacte, on a plus qu'a cherché l'utilité de ce sort ou enchantement. Si ça se trouve, c'est un sort de protection ?

« - Avec une dague et des cris de douleurs de la part d'Hermione, tandis que papy Voldie ricane ? ça m'étonnerait grandement.

« - Oui bon ça va, l'erreur est humaine. Remettons-nous au travail, tu veux ?

Les jeunes gens replongèrent dans leurs livres. Vers dix huit heures trente, Rémus et Minerva s'inquiétant de tant de calme, montèrent les voir. Quand ils franchirent le seuil de la bibliothèque, le sorcier ne put se retenir de rire.

« - Vous comptez établir un campement ou quoi ? Vous avez quasiment vidé les livres de la bibliothèque.

« - Hein ? Ah oui ! Excuse-nous Mumus, nous rangerons tout. Parole de scout !

« - Harry, primo, tu n'as pas été scout, secundo ce qui m'ennuie c'est le temps que vous allez mette pour tout ranger. Tertio c'est quoi ce surnom ?

« - Ben chais pas mais j'aime bien Mumus, ça change de Rém. Pis ça donne un coup de jeune dans la liste des surnoms de cette maison. Tu ne trouve pas ?

« - Je serais curieux de savoir les autres surnom de la maisonnée.

« - Oh ! Et bien, Gwen devient Nana, Minerva, Mimi, Filius, devient Fifi. Voilà tu sais tout.

« - Et Harry devient Ryry, déclara Gwendalyana.

« - Oui, bon allez, venez manger, Nous vous attendons.

« - On vous suit Mumus, on continuera nos recherches après, termina le jeune homme.

Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger, et s'installèrent. Quand Dobby arriva, Harry lui intima de ne pas ranger la bibliothèque. L'elfe hocha et repartit tout sautillant. Durant le repas, les jeunes firent part de leurs déductions vis à vis des anciens gardiens d'Azkaban. Un débat surgit alors entre les adultes. Bien que les plus jeunes maintenaient leurs idées. Un doute, s'empara d'eux. D'après les adultes, les détraqueurs étaient en fait des victimes des mages noires, à qui ont avait emprisonné l'âme dans un bocal. La discussion dura une heure, puis Harry suivit de Gwendalyana s'exilèrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils se réinstallèrent entre deux montagnes de livres. Ils passèrent vite fait par la salle d'entraînement pour essayer de lancer le sort. Ils invoquèrent un ennemi comme Harry le faisait souvent. Une fois de plus, l'ennemi prit l'apparence de Bellatrix. Quand le sortilège l'atteignit rien ne se passa. » Bien, maintenant on sait qu'il nous manque le reste de l'incantation pour savoir les effets, conclut Harry en regardant Bellatrix se tordre de rire. » Il la supprima d'un coup de baguette et repartit voir Gwendalyana. Après lui avoir fait part de ces observations, ils replongèrent dans les livres anciens. Rémus vint les interrompre à minuit en les priant de se coucher. Ils se dirent bonsoir et partirent rejoindre Morphée sans attendre. Le lendemain, Gwendalyana vint réveiller le jeune homme. Elle fut choqué de voir qu'il avait changé la décoration de sa chambre. En effet, Harry avait repeint magiquement ses murs et son plafond, avait changé le parquet de sa chambre. Sur les murs, ils avaient accroché plusieurs photographies de ses amis à Poudlard. Au centre, une photo d'autres que la française identifia comme les parents du jeune homme. Dans un cadre posé près de son lit, une jeune femme riait entouré de deux garçons dont Harry. En arrière fond, il y avait un lac. Ils étaient tous habillé de capes sorcières et d'uniformes de Poudlard. Ils riaient tous les trois et paraissait insouciants et heureux de vivre. Sauf Harry avait une ombre au fond de son regard vert. Elle voulut arrêter de regarder la photo quand elle remarqua que la jeune femme regardait son ami tendrement. Elle préféra couper court à ses réflexions et secoua le jeune homme. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme lui fit une affreuse grimace ce qui eut le don de le réveiller grâce au fou rire qui s'en suivit. Ils se levèrent et descendirent déjeuner en pyjama. Après s'être restauré, ils remontèrent se laver et se changer. Harry arriva le premier dans la bibliothèque et s'installa parmi les livres. Quand la jeune femme le rejoignit, il était plongé dans trois volumes différents. Rémus passa peu après et s'installa avec eux, pour les recherches. Vers midi, les sorciers descendirent manger. Tandis que les adultes parlaient de la politique actuelle du pays qui s'étendait jusqu'au territoire Européens, Harry et Gwendalyana reprirent leur discussion favorite (**Lana** : Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit mdr) l'origine des détraqueurs. Après plusieurs arguments, ils se levèrent, et repartirent à la bibliothèque, pour leurs recherches. A une heure, Minerva vint les chercher pour leurs exercices journaliers.

Quand ils revinrent à cinq heures trente, les deux élèves étaient en sueurs et tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes. Ils montèrent se laver et se changer avant de passer dans le salon. Ce fut Rémus qui leurs annonça une nouvelle qui leurs redonnèrent des forces.

« - Harry, Gwendalyana, je sors d'un entretien avec le Professeur Staniels.

« - Comment va-t-il, s'enquit Harry.

« - Il va bien. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il passe ce soir, nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle selon lui.

« - C'est bien, et avec un peu de chance, il aura un avis sur la question des détraqueurs.

« - Harry pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à cette histoire de détraqueurs ?

« - Et bien, c'est depuis cette discussion entre Hagrid et Gwen, ils ont parlé d'animaux dits dangereux, et incompris et depuis, je me dis que si on comprenait les détraqueurs, on serait peut-être à même d'éviter qu'ils nous attaquent. Enfin, je ne sais pas, c'est qu'une impression. Quand je me sentais incompris, j'avais envie de rejoindre le côté, pas noirs et mauvais, mais la simplicité. Quand Ron et moi étions en froid et qu'Hermione sortait avec lui, je l'ai très mal vécu. C'est à ce moment que Voldemort arrivait facilement à me posséder entre guillemet. Donc si on comprend les détraqueurs, ou du moins un alors on devrait réussir à leur faire entendre raison et peut-être les rallier à notre cause.

« - C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment fera-t-on ?

« - C'est là, le plus dur Gwen ! S'ils ont des coutumes il faudra les apprendre. Faire comme Hagrid a fait avec les géants. Apprendre leurs coutumes pour se faire bien voir et essayer de les comprendre. Après une fois entré dans leur clan ça devient plus facile.

Harry fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Il continua donc d'en parler avec la française quant le professeur Staniels précédé par Rémus arrivèrent dans le salon. Le jeune homme salua son médecin et après avoir pris de ces nouvelles, le laissa discuter avec Rémus pour repartir dans son idée. Jean Staniels écouta attentivement ces arguments et déclara.

« - Oui, Harry a raison, les détraqueurs quelque soit leurs origines ont comme nous un moyen de communiquer entre eux. Ils doivent donc avoir des coutumes à respecter. Même s'ils sont tourné vers le côté obscur, je pense qu'il est toujours temps de les mettre de notre côté. Ceci dit, il est vrai que tous les détraqueurs ne nous suivrons pas.

Ils discutèrent détraqueurs durant une heure, pendant laquelle Harry et Gwendalyana lui fit part de leurs suppositions, sans entrer dans les détails. Puis Jean leur annonça une curieuse nouvelle.

« - Voilà, Harry, quand tu étais à l'hôpital, tu as fait un rêve dans lequel tu a entendu une phrase bizarre. J'ai donc fait des recherches de mon côté, et il se trouve que c'est une partie d'une incantation remontant à Salaazar Serpentards.

« - Ah bon ! Et elle sert à quoi ? Parce qu'avec Gwen on a trouvé une incantation du même type et elle sert à vider le sang de la personne.

« - Désolé Harry, mais l'incantation entière n'est pas mieux. La personne viser par cette incantation, en l'occurrence Hermione, est, à cause de cet enchantement, désormais rattacher à Voldemort. Donc peut-être que s'il meurt, elle aussi. Du moins, il y a un risque !

« - On auras qu'à vérifier. En tout cas, hors de question que je doive tuer Hermione pour vivre en paix, puisque sans elle, c'est l'enfer sur Terre.

« - Bon allons manger, le repas va être servi, déclara Minerva qui venait d'arriver dans la conversation.

Ce soir-là, le repas fut tranquille et Harry en profita pour faire le point. Au bout d'une heure, il commença à bailler. Il souhaita bonsoir à tout le monde et partit se coucher. Une fois dans sa chambre, il regarda les étoiles et murmura.

« - Hermione, je sais pas si tu m'entends, mais sache qu'ici on ne t'oublie pas. On travaille tous d'arrache-pied pour venir te sauver. Mais il nous faut l'endroit ou tu te situe. C'est très important pour nous. Au fait, on a réussi, enfin le professeur Staniels a réussi à trouver l'incantation que Voldie à utiliser sur toi. On va vite trouver un contre-sort. Et tu seras, de nouveau, libre.

Il quitta son poste d'observation et regarda la photo qui était sue sa table de chevet. C'était lors de leur dernier jour à Poudlard.

_Flash-back_

_« - Les mecs, et euh Hermione, aujourd'hui la vie commence pour nous. Et à partir de maintenant, je prends ma vie en main. A commencer par ne plus être auror mais vendeurs comme Fred et Georges._

_Harry arqua un sourcil en entendant les paroles de son ami. La veille, il voulait encore être auror et aujourd'hui il prenait sa vie en main et se destinait à faire de la vente._

_« - Prendre ta vie en main ? Ridicule ! Tu vas agir comment ? En arrêtant de t'empiffrer ? Ou en vendant de la nourriture, avait demandé Hermione le sourire aux lèvres._

_Il était maintenant courant qu'ils se taquinaient. Un ange passa et ils explosèrent de rire. Harry s'allongea pour reprendre son souffle et observa le ciel. Hermione mit sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et Ron s'allongea à côté d'eux. Ils se regardèrent et repartirent dans un fou rire incroyable. Hagrid sortit de sa fenêtre et en profita pour les photographier à leurs insu. Il la développa en trois exemplaires et chacun en reçut un avec son diplôme._

_Fin du flash-back._

Harry prit le cadre dans ses mains et caressa le visage d'Hermione. Il le reposa et partit se coucher peu après.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui

**Questions bête** : Des rushs, ça vous tente ? Je sais, que c'est bête comme idée mais j'avais envie d'en faire donc j'aimerais votre avis.

**Question de la semaine** : Voilà je suis face à un dilemme, voilà j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire d'étoiles pour communiquer ? J'ai reçut une review qui me demandait si Hermione allait entendre ses « messages » Donc je voudrais votre avis ? Je fais qu'ils communiquent ensemble ? Ou pas ? J'espère vos réponses.

**RARs**:

**Canellia** : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. En ce qu'il concerne la réponse pour la question bête, ta preuve m'intéresse mdr. Par contre tu as faux pour la copine de Rémus. Dommage, on ne le sait pas encore dans les chapitres que j'ai écrits. Bisous et au plaisir

**Louna46** : Merci pour ta review. Elle me fait très plaisir. Pour la vie de Lily et James ben je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'avoir un tit flash sur leur vie. J'espère que les défendeur de ce couple ne m'en voudront pas. Pour les réponses aux questions, j'adore celle pour la tite vache qui rit. J'ai déjà eu une autre idée mais la tienne n'est pas mal non plus. Quant à la copine de Rémus, moi qui me vanter d'avoir un esprit tordu ben c'est rien contrairement au tien. Pour ta question, je sais pas encore. Je vais réfléchir de ce côté-là sa pourrait être intéressant à développer. Je te tiens au courant. Bisous

**Linda** : Merci pour ta review. Rassure-toi Hermione va bien enfin si on peut dire. Elle devrait bientôt revenir nous faire un coucou. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisousss

**Jenny** : Merci pour ta review mdr même si elle ne sert à rien. Pour les réponses bas tant pis, remarque avec les deux hypothèses que j'ai déjà, j'ai de quoi tourner un spot publicitaire mdr. En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu apprécie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bisouss

**zeseb** : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. T'inquiète pour Harry et Hermione on devrait avoir de leurs nouvelles dans pas longtemps, enfin surtout Hermione parce qu'Harry on en a pleins mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. Pour me le faire savoir cliquez sur « go » A dans six reviews.

Bisous Lana


	10. Un peu de changement

Note de l'auteuse : Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre

**Note de l'auteuse** : Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. J'espère que vous aimerez. Voilà, je viens d'avoir mes reviews donc en cadeau, voici un chapitre tous neuf. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dernière chose, après le chapitre et avant les rars, il y a un truc important à lire (enfin pas important mais si vous pouviez deux toutes petites secondes pour le lire, ça me ferait très beaucoup plaisir.) Merci d'avance ! ! !

Bonne lecture ! ! !

Bisouss

Lana51

_Harry prit le cadre dans ses mains et caressa le visage d'Hermione. Il le reposa et partit se coucher peu après._

**Chapitre X : ****Un peu de changements**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, le jeune homme se rappela la conversation de la veille. « Alors comme ça, il a osé jeter un sort pour qu'Hermione et lui soit rattachés. S'il tombe, elle tombe, désolé papy Voldie, mais je délivrerais Hermione avant de t'envoyer brûler en Enfer. » Le jeune homme se leva et après s'être lavé, descendit dans la salle à manger. « Tiens personne n'est levé » Le Gryffondors se dirigea vers la cuisine quand il entendit une conversation étrange.

« - Rémus, je sais que tu le protèges mais il doit se faire examiner. La crise de rage qu'il a eue récemment plus, le rêve dont il refuse de vous révéler le contenu, tout ça me paraît étrange. Il faut qu'il aille à Sainte-Mangouste.

« - Non, je refuse. Il n'ira pas à Sainte-Mangouste. Tu sais, tout comme moi, qu'il y a une fuite dans le corps soignant de l'hôpital et il est hors de question qu'on risque ce dont, on a préparé pendant déjà trois mois.

« - Rém, je sais que tu tiens à l'effet de surprise mais s'il est gravement blessé alors ton effet de surprise … Bon excuse-moi. Dans ce cas, j'envoie le même médicomage que d'habitude, il est fiable. D'ailleurs, je lui donnerais ma vie.

« - Très bien envoie John. Mais n'en parle à personne. Et nous irons dans un endroit neutre. Si tu as confiance, moi pas pour le moment, D'accord, il nous a toujours soignés mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque.

« - Très bien Rém. Rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel ?

« - On y sera, Jean.

« - Comment ça «on » ? Je n'ai pas donné mon accord, intervint Harry, le regard noir.

« - Harry ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

« - Parce que je vais très bien. Mon accès de rage n'a rien à voir avec ma santé mentale, quant à mon rêve, ce n'est que mon subconscient qui me travaille. Traduction, je vais très bien. Donc, je n'irais pas voir un médicomage. Fin de la discussion, termina-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune réplique possible.

Le jeune homme ressortit aussitôt de la cuisine, laissant les adultes perplexes. « Depuis quand, décide-t-il sans moi d'un rendez-vous me concernant, c'est pas possible. » Harry entra dans la salle d'entraînement et essaya plusieurs sorts sur un ennemi inventé. Après plusieurs sorts assez basiques, le jeune homme, changea l'apparence de son ennemi. Celui-ci prit la forme de Voldemort et ils commencèrent le combat. Le sort qui permettait d'invoquer son ennemi, avait aussi la force de recréer une partie de la puissance du sorcier, ce qui permit à Harry de se rendre plus compte de la puissance de son ennemi. Le seul point négatif de ce sort c'est que l'ennemi recréer ne pouvait pas lancer tous les sorts du moins pas les impardonnables, ce qui enlevait une partie de la férocité du combat vu que Voldemort se servait principalement de sort de ce genre. Au bout d'une heure, la Française le rejoignit et laissa le jeune homme terminait son combat. Celui-ci ne chômait pas. Entre deux sorts, il en esquivait plusieurs de niveau maître. Un moment donné, il lança un «Relator relego. » Un sort miroir qui accroît la puissance du sorcier qui le lance. Quand l'invocation de Voldemort lui lança «kadès situa », sort qui blessait la personne mortellement, le miroir renvoya le sort à Voldemort et celui-ci subit son sort. Harry l'acheva avec un avismax. Sort qui enlever le souffle de vie à une personne blessé. Gwendalyana émit un sifflement admiratif et ensemble se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour rechercher de nouveau sort. Rémus vint les chercher deux heures plus tard, et si les habitants du QG s'étaient habitué aux surnoms ridicules qu'Harry leurs avait donnés, ils furent choquer d'entendre Harry répondre «On arrive Rémus. » Malgré son combat, le jeune homme n'avait pas «digéré » le fait qu'on prenne des rendez-vous pour lui alors qu'il n'en avait aucunement besoin. Il mangea en silence, et repartit aussitôt son assiette vide.

« - Monsieur Harry Potter, n'aime pas la cuisine de Dobby ? Dobby est un mauvais elfe. Dobby ne mérite pas d'être avec Harry Potter. Monsieur Harry Potter mérite…

« - Mais non, Dobby, ton repas était excellent la preuve, Harry a tout mangé mais il est en colère depuis ce matin. Personne ne sait pourquoi, déclara Gwendalyana.

« - Si, moi je sais, c'est de ma faute. Jean s'inquiétait de la santé d'Harry, et il voulait le faire examiner, nous avons pris un rendez-vous sans lui en parler et je crois qu'il m'en veut. Ce qui est normal après tout. Je vais aller lui parler.

Rémus se leva et sortit de la salle à manger laissant Minerva et sa petite fille qui discutèrent de choses et d'autre. Il revint peu de temps après.

« - On dirait que ça ne sais pas passer exactement comme prévu, Mumus ?

« - S'il te plaît Gwen, veux-tu bien nous laisser, il faut que je parle à Minerva et Filius seuls.

« - Oh ! Bien sûr, je vous laisse. A plus.

La Française sortit aussitôt de table après avoir fait un bisou à Rémus. Elle rejoignit le jeune homme. Au moment ou elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Harry extrêmement blessé.

« - DOBBYYYYY.

« - Miss Gwendalyana a appelé Dobby ?

« - Oui, va prévenir les adultes ils sont dans la cuisine. Harry est blessé.

L'elfe ne répondit et disparut aussitôt. La minute suivante, la jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas accélérés venant des escaliers. Peu après, les trois adultes entèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme. Rémus nota au passage, le changement de décoration de la pièce. Ne s'en souciant pas plus, le lycanthrope remarqua que son protégé avait de grandes blessures sur tout le corps. Celles-ci saignaient abondamment et malgré la magie de Minerva et Filius, les blessures ne se refermaient pas. Rémus se souvint d'un sort de guérison que Madame Pomfresh lui avait appris. Il s'accroupit près du jeune homme et murmura une incantation étrange. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la terminer, Harry ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

« - Laissez-moi... Partir car …

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sa tête tomba sur le côté, il ferma les yeux. Rémus se releva, avec Harry dans les bras et le posa sur son lit. Il s'aperçut alors que le sang du jeune homme avait arrêté de couler et, que ses blessures s'étaient refermées. Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres membres de l'Ordre, mais Minerva avait la larme à l'œil et serrait dans ses bras, sa petite-fille. Filius semblait hors du temps. Il risqua un œil vers le jeune homme mais celui-ci n'était pas réveillé. Au contraire, il donnait l'impression de dormir et d'être apaisé. Rémus quitta donc la chambre, le cœur lourd, en se rappelant la promesse qu'il s'était faite. « Dire à Harry combien il l'aimait et lui parler de ses parents. » Arrivée dans la cuisine, Dobby lui posa plusieurs questions sur Harry. Le sorcier n'ayant pas le courage de lui mentir lui annonça la triste nouvelle. L'elfe de maison, le regarda les yeux grands ouverts et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il voulut se tourner pour ne pas que le sorcier le voit mais c'était trop tard, Le lycanthrope s'agenouilla et prit leur ami dans ses bras. Minerva revint peu après, les yeux rouges et déclara que Gwendalyana ne viendrait pas manger. Quand elle vit Rémus qui avait dans ses bras, Dobby, la sorcière laissa couler une larme.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part, loin du monde actuel, le Survivant ouvrit les yeux. Il était entouré d'un épais brouillard blanc. Celui-ci se dissipa doucement, et Harry regarda autour de lui. A priori rien n'avait changé. Il était dans sa chambre, seulement sa jeune amie pleurait. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, quand il eut une drôle d'impression. « Comme si on me traversait » Aussitôt, une forme se matérialisa devant lui. Minerva venait de passer à travers lui. Le jeune homme comprit alors que son sort avait marché. Il se retourna et vit l'air apitoyé de Rémus. Il secoua la tête, il ne restait que deux jours ici, il devait faire vite. Il se retourna sortit de la maison. Un moment, il vit une porte devant lui. Il l'ouvrit et longea le long couloir. A la fin de celui-ci plusieurs portes. Il voulut en ouvrir une mais il passa sa main au travers. « Bon cette porte m'est interdite. » Il se retourna et ouvrit la seconde. Cette fois, il toucha la poignée et entra. Devant lui se trouvaient six femmes. Toutes plus belles, les unes que les autres. Celles-ci étaient grandes, et mince. Le visage rond, des yeux bleu turquoises, un nez ni petit, ni gros, une bouche pulpeuse. Une peau bronzée, des jambes qui n'en finissaient pas. Le seul défaut qu'on pouvait trouver à ces femmes était leurs nombreux pieds. Un sur chaque rouet qu'il y avait devant elle. Sur ces rouets, était gravé des noms et des prénoms. D'un seul coup, celui qui était le plus proche de lui, cessa de filer son fils. Celui-ci se cassa.

« - Bonjour, tu dois être Harry. Sois le bienvenu. Nous attendions ta présence. Je suis Arinaelle.

« - Euh, bonjour, prononça Harry. Celui-ci regardait partout autour de lui.

« - Tu sembles perdu. Ce n'était pas ici que tu voulais aller.

« - Si c'est juste que, je ne m'attendais à pas à ce genre de décor. Je voyais plutôt, un endroit vide avec deux chaises. Coincé entre nos deux mondes. Une sorte de pièce intermittente.

« - Et bien, jeune homme, vous avez tout faux. Nous allons discuter dans une autre pièce certes car ici, il ne faut pas déranger les personnes qui travaillent. Sache juste que je ne peux te parler plus longtemps. Au revoir Harry James Potter.

« - Mais alors qui va répondre à mes questions ?

« - C'est nous, Harry.

Le jeune homme retourna. Face à lui se trouvait, les personnes qu'il avait le plus envie de voir. Ses parents. Ne sachant s'il pouvait les toucher, le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Ce fut Lily qui, la première le prit dans ses bras. Harry répondit à son étreinte et James les rejoignit. Aucun des trois ne surent combien de temps ils étaient resté comme ça, mais quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans une autre pièce. Ils s'assirent tous les trois et James et Lily répondirent aux questions de leurs fils sans problème.

La vie au QG était devenue morne et triste. Gwendalyana pleurait tout le temps, Rémus s'en voulait et commençait à déprimer, Minerva essayait temps bien que mal, avec l'aide de Filius, de leur redonner goût à la vie.

Au bout de deux jours, la sorcière les réunirent tous les quatre dans la salle à manger.

« - Bon écoutez-moi bien, vous deux. Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes. Certes Harry est mort et c'est une grande perte, et je ne parle pas pour le monde des Sorciers. Non, je parle d'une perte humaine très importante, car il avait un cœur énorme. Mais malheureusement, la guerre est toujours à notre porte. Des pertes humaines, il y en a toujours durant une guerre. Vous comme moi, savez très bien qu'Harry, n'est pas le premier et ne sera pas le dernier. Alors j'aimerais bien que vous vous remettiez tous les deux. Pensez à tous ceux qui souffrent en ce moment même à cause de Voldemort.

« - Tu as raison, Minerva, pardonne-moi. C'est juste que je me sens coupable de cette tragédie.

« - Rémus, personne n'est coupable. C'était sans doute trop dur pour lui. Il faut se mettre à sa place. Pendant deux ans, il a vécu entre la vie et la mort et peut-être que finalement, il a préféré rejoindre ses parents.

« - Bonne déduction Minerva. Seulement, tu t'es trompé.

Tous les sorciers présent dans la pièce se retournèrent pour faire face à Harry. Gwendalyana se leva la première et le gifla avant de lui sauter au cou.

« - Me refais plus jamais ça, sale mioche, déclara-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« - Harry, mais je croyais que vous … Enfin, je suis contente que vous soyez revenu parmi nous.

« - Merci, Minerva.

« - Harry, re-bienvenue parmi nous, dit Filius de sa voix chantonnante. (**Lana** : Vous savez comme dans le premier tome quand il félicite Hermione pour son sort de lévitation)

« - Mais je n'étais pas vraiment parti. Enfin si un peu quand même. Mais je suis resté aussi dans la maison, sans que vous le sachiez, et je vous ai observé. Rassure-toi Gwen, je suis resté correct. Toute façon, je suis resté deux minutes en fait.

« - Excuse-moi Harry. Je …

« - C'est pas grave Mumus, ma réaction était tout à fait disproportionné. Sache juste que je vais très bien et que je n'ai aucune envie de voir un médicomage. Mais si un jour, je ne vais pas bien, tu seras le premier au courant. En attendant, j'ai beaucoup faim moi. Pas manger pendant deux jours ça vous resserre l'estomac mais je pourrais quand même manger un cheval. Au fait ou est Dobby ?

A peine, eut-il terminé sa phrase que l'elfe de maison apparut et se jeta au cou du jeune homme comme Gwendalyana l'avait fait peu avant.

« - Et bien, ça fait plaisir d'être accueilli comme ça.

Quand l'elfe lâcha enfin le jeune homme, celui-ci lui demanda s'il restait un peu à manger. Aussitôt, l'elfe disparut. Quand il revint vingt minutes plus tard, la table devant laquelle était placés Harry se remplit de plats plus divers les uns que les autres.

« - Alors Ryry, si tu nous disais ou tu étais pendant tout ce temps.

« - Oh ! C'est pas grand chose. Disons que dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Mme Black, j'ai trouvé un livre de sort Maître. L'un d'eux consiste à séparer son âme de son corps pour aller voir les autres âmes. Je l'ai donc essayé. Seul problème, je ne savais pas que je serais blessé comme ça. Enfin bref, donc une fois que j'ai quitté mon corps, je suis monté voir si la légende était vraie. Vous savez les Fileuses. Bon ben, elle est vraie. En fait, j'avais des questions à leurs poser, mais comme elles ne peuvent pas quittés leur travail, ce sont d'autres personnes qui m'ont répondu. D'ailleurs à ce propos, on m'a montré mon fils de vie. C'est incroyable, il est deux fois plus solide que les autres. Inconvénient quand même quand on sait que celui de Papy Voldie l'est aussi. Le pire, c'est que plus ça vient, plus nos fils se ressemblent. Bon même si son rouet tourne plus vite que le mien, c'est quand même ça. Ce n'est pas croyable d'ailleurs. Enfin, il y a pleins de trucs d'incroyables. Comme par exemple, le fait que j'ai passé tout mon temps avec mes parents. Ils ont répondu à toutes mes questions. Ils m'ont même raconté ma première année, en m'envoyant quelques souvenirs. J'ai adoré. Ils m'ont montré quand t'es venu Mumus. C'était un soir de pleine lune. Maman t'avait préparé une potion tue-loup plus forte qui endormait ton instinct de chasseur. Papa m'a mis sur ton dos et puis j'ai fait du cheval. Bon maman était morte de trouille mais moi je rigolais. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps vu que je devais aller me coucher. Mais c'était pas mal.

« - Parle pour toi Harry. Une fois que Lily t'eut bordée, elle est redescendue. Je peux te dire que James, Sirius et moi en avons pris pour notre grade. Oula ! Je m'en souviens encore. Je me rappelle aussi, les plaintes de James pendant une semaine. D'après lui, le canapé n'était pas agréable.

Les membres de l'Ordre rirent à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Peu après tous partirent se coucher. Harry et Gwendalyana allèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme et continuèrent à discuter. Voyant l'air morose de son amie, le jeune homme demanda à la Française se qu'elle avait. Celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle en avait marre de rester toujours au même endroit. Aussi décidèrent-ils de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, le plus vite possible. Elle partit se coucher peu après car tous deux entendaient les appels de Morphée.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent avec le sourire. « Tiens donc personne n'est levé » pensa le jeune homme. Quand ils se mirent à table Dobby apporta un parchemin à Harry. Celui-ci le parcourut des yeux et le montra à son amie. En effet, les adultes étaient partit en mission pour la journée, ils avaient donc quartier libre, du moment qu'ils faisaient attention. Ils terminèrent leurs petit-déjeuner et s'apprêtèrent à sortirent de table quand les hiboux arrivèrent. Ils prirent leurs exemplaires du journal et montèrent se laver tout en le lisant. « Rien de spécial pour le moment, déclara Harry en parcourant les gros titres. » Il posa le quotidien sur son lit et partit se laver. Quand il ressortit, il mit un jeans baggy avec une chemise blanche. Il sortit de sa chambre et appela la jeune femme.

La jeune femme sortit de sa douche et, tout en s'habillant, réfléchit à la journée qu'ils allaient passer. « Nous allons être comme des adolescents que nous ne sommes hélas plus » Elle mit un pantacourt en jeans et un pull en laine sans manche. Elle se maquilla et laissa ses cheveux détaché. Elle leur lança juste un sort de bouclage. Aussitôt, ses cheveux raides de transformèrent en une cascade d'anglaise brune (**Lana **: Soit en fait marron foncé et non noirs) impeccable. Elle enfila des tongs blanches et descendit les marches. Ils sortirent peu après et transplanèrent près de l'allée des Embrumes. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et commencèrent à visiter plusieurs magasins.

Drago Malefoy sortit de Poudlard. Il se sentait étouffer entre ses murs. Les tableaux impossible à décrocher lui faisaient des remarques plus que désobligeante et, lui lançaient des regards glacials. Les fantômes s'étaient tous rebellé contre leur nouveau directeur et même Le Baron Sanglant ne maîtrisait plus Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Les escaliers bougeaient dans tous les sens lui faisant perdre un temps incroyable chaque jour. Seuls les professeurs et les élèves semblaient le respecter. Seulement Drago n'était pas dupe, si les élèves le craignaient, les professeurs lui léchaient juste les pieds, pour en pas à subir les foudres de leur Maître. C'est pour toutes ses raisons que le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, avait profité d'un samedi ensoleillé pour aller boire un verre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il regardait les gens passer et repasser essayant de paraître le plus insouciant possible. Soudain, une jeune femme attira son attention. Elle était assez grande, pas autant que lui certes mais pas petite non plus. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Ses yeux profond et bleu reflétaient une joie incroyable. Comme si elle venait de découvrir cet endroit. Son nez, sa bouche, sa taille, sa démarche tout en elle, faisait envie au jeune homme. Son pull blanc faisait ressortir le bronzage de sa peau. Son pantacourt collé à sa silhouette. (**Lana** : Oui, je sais ç fait un peu barbie mais bon, c'est justement d'une barbie que je me suis inspiré donc bas ressemblance oblige) Soudain un rouquin à l'allure sûr de lui s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras galamment. Il dégageait une aura particulière. Une aura de confiance et de sécurité émanait de lui. Drago dut avouer que le jeune homme n'était pas moche, il était même plaisant à regarder s'il en jugeait par toutes ses filles qui se retournaient sur son passage. Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme, à nouveau. Il aurait put la contemplait des heures. Elle dégageait une aura de sérénité et de confiance incroyable.

Harry présentait à la jeune femme toutes les boutiques. A chaque magasin, le jeune homme lui raconter une anecdote. Gwendalyana sentant un regard posé sur elle, se retourna et croisa deux pupilles bleu glacé. La jeune femme lui sourit avant de scrutait son visage. Des cheveux blond et long noué en catogan, une cape de sorcier dernier cri, le genre d'homme que détestait la jeune femme. Toujours à se montrer supérieur et à étaler sa richesse aux yeux du monde. Seulement, il n'était pas mal s'avoua-t-elle. Sa peau clair, son visage fin, sa forte musculature faisait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Elle eut envie d'aller lui dire bonjour, seulement quand elle en parla au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, celui-ci fixa Drago et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de durcir son regard.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement quand la jeune femme le regarda. Son sourire. Elle l'observait, il en était sûr. Après un moment, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait et lui demanda un truc. Drago sentit sa colère refaire surface, quand il le vit lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Leurs regards se croisèrent et quand celui-ci durcit son regard, Drago eut comme un sentiment de déjà vu. Elle le regarda mais d'une toute autre manière, il avait l'impression que par ses yeux, il était devenu un monstre. Mais il l'était. Lui-même se dégoûtait. Pour Voldemort, le jeune homme avait tué, violé, détruit, la vie de tellement de gens, qu'il espérait qu'il mourrait bientôt.

Harry et Gwendalyana se retournèrent et entrèrent dans un magasin. Ils achetèrent deux trois babioles avant de ressortir pour aller dans le magasin d'animaux magiques. En entrant, tandis que la jeune femme regardait les chats, Harry regarda les oiseaux. Quand soudain, il reconnut le phénix de son directeur. « Comment Fumseck est-il arrivé ici ? » Il ne se posa pas plus de question et demanda à la vendeuse à combien était le phénix.

« - Oh ! Celui-là est invendable. A chaque fois qu'une personne l'achète, elle me le ramène deux jours plus tard car elle n'en peut plus. Il est méchant, sale et cri toute la nuit.

« - C'est pas ça, que je vous ai demandé, je voulais savoir son prix.

« - Bien, soupira la jeune femme, comme je vous les ai dit, il est invendable, donc s'il vous intéresse vraiment, je vous le donne. Mais, je serais de vous, j'y réfléchirais, il est très beau certes mais pas sociable pour un sous.

« - C'est pas un problème. Je vais vous prendre une cage avec et du manger pour hiboux.

« - Et moi, je vais vous prendre ce chat, déclara la jeune femme qui intervenait pour la première fois.

Ils ressortirent de la boutique les mains pleines. Cependant, au lieu de rentrer au QG, ils s'installèrent à la terrasse et commandèrent une glace. Ils passèrent l'après-midi de la même manière allant d'une boutique à l'autre. La jeune femme voulut visiter Près au lard, aussi vers deux heures, ils apparurent près des Trois balais. Ils visitèrent chaque magasin, achetant pour trois galions dans chaque boutique. A la fin de la journée, ils avaient les mains si pleines, qu'ils durent transplaner au plus vite. Ils arrivèrent au QG et appelèrent Dobby et Kreattur pour qu'ils viennent les aider. C'est seulement une fois qu'ils eurent les mains vides qu'ils se rappelèrent qu'étant sorcier, ils auraient pur réduire un maximum de sacs. Ils avaient acheté beaucoup de livres chacun, sur différents sujets. Ils rangèrent leurs livres dans leur bibliothèque personnelle et descendirent manger. A peine furent-ils installer que les adultes arrivèrent. Ils n'étaient blessés que superficiellement, aussi Mme Pomfresh leur donna qu'une potion à boire. Ils s'installèrent tous et les jeunes gens racontèrent leurs journées. A l'évocation de Drago, la mâchoire de Minerva se serra. A cause de lui, la sorcière avait perdu son emploi. Ils continuèrent de raconter leur balade. A la fin de leur récit, les adultes leurs expliquèrent leur mission. Le Magenmagot avait été attaqué par une dizaine de mangemorts. Seulement quand ils étaient arrivés, seul quatre mangemorts étaient encore sur les lieux. Le plus étrange avait été les sorts de niveau moyen qu'ils avaient utilisés. Ils en avaient déduits que ce n'était qu'une diversion, seulement aucune autres attaques n'étaient à déplorer. Ils partirent se coucher peu après. Seulement le jeune homme n'avait pas sommeil, aussi décida-t-il de passer son temps à s'entraîner. Quand il passa devant la chambre de son amie, il vit, par la porte entrouverte, que celle-ci pleurait. Harry toqua et se permit d'entrer. Sans dire un mot, il s'installa à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Gwendalyana pleura pendant encore quelques instant puis se calma. Quand elle eut reprit contenance, la jeune femme le regarda.

« - Alors Nana, pourquoi tu pleures ?

« - C'est rien, sourit-elle, c'est juste qu'en me couchant, je me suis souvenue de ta quasi-mort et, je me suis rendu compte que, pour moi, tu comptais énormément. Rassure-toi je suis pas entrain de te déclarer ma flamme mais je t'aime quand même. Comme un grande frère, et je ne supporterais pas que tu me quitte. Bon tu me quitteras c'est sûr mais tu as intérêt que ce soit pour vivre heureux avec Hermione.

« - C'est juré Gwen, déclara Harry en souriant, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

« - Si, je viens de recevoir une lettre de l'infirmière de ma mère. Son état s'est aggravé. Elle ne peut plus parler cohérent. Elle dit tout ce qu'il lui passe par la tête et ne cherche même pas à coordonnée son flux de paroles. Je crois qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, et j'ai pas envie de la perdre. Tu sais même après son accident, elle a toujours été là pour moi et j'ai pas envie que ça change.

« - Je te comprends Gwen. Moi j'aurais aimé vivre autrement. Avoir mes parents et vivre heureux entouré de leurs amour. Mais on en a décidé autrement. En tout cas, je te l'ai déjà dit mais si jamais tu as envie de parler, ma porte est toujours ouverte. Bon sauf quand je me lave mais sinon, tu peux venir à n'importe quel moment. C'est d'accord ?

« - Juré, je viendrais t'embêter sous ta douche.

« - C'est ça !

Ils discutèrent pendant encore quelques minutes, puis décidèrent d'aller faire de plus amples recherches sur les sorts Maîtres. Vers deux heures du matin, la jeune femme s'endormit sur un tas de livre. Harry le remarqua et invoqua un matelas pour y coucher son amie. Il produit une chaise plus confortable que celle de la bibliothèque et s'y installa avec une pile de livre. Pendant une heure, il feuilleta un épais grimoire, persuader que ce qu'il cherchait été dans ce livre. Quand arriva la quatrième heure, les yeux du jeune homme devinrent lourds. Seulement au même instant, il arriva au chapitre qu'il cherchait. « _La magie oculaire : utile en combat_ » Aussitôt, il retrouva assez d'acuité visuelle pour parcourir le chapitre.

Quand Rémus se leva à huit heures, il voulut aller réveiller ses élèves. En effet, aujourd'hui, c'était un cours de duel qu'il allait leur faire. Il toqua à la chambre du Gryffondors. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra et fut étonné de voir le lit vide et refait. Il referma la porte et monta réveiller la jeune française. Il frappa à la porte, doucement d'abord, puis plus fort. N'ayant aucune réponse, Rémus entra et aperçut le lit vide. Se servant de ses sens aiguisés, il écouta attentivement et n'obtenu que des respirations régulières. « Etrange, pensa-t-il » Par curiosité, il entra dans la bibliothèque et fut surprit d'y voir les plus jeunes habitants du QG endormit. Harry était, à moitié, allongé sur un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, et une main sur un matelas. Gwendalyana, elle était allongée sur le matelas et avait une main dans celle du jeune homme. Le lycanthrope sourit et décida d'aller les réveiller. Il s'approcha et secoua, les jeunes doucement. Le réveil fut dur pour les deux adolescents. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle à manger. Ils s'assirent doucement. Quand le repas arriva, Harry et Gwendalyana étaient un peu plus réveillés et expliquait à leur professeur leurs découverte. Rémus fut intéressé de savoir qu'ils avaient l'intention de se former sur la magie oculaire.

Voilà c'est tout, pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que c'est cours donc je tâcherais de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre.

Question bête : Est-ce que quelqu'un lit mes questions ? mdrr, je sais c'est vraiment bête comme question mais j'ai la tête trop vide.

Question : Par contre, vous la voyez comment la fin de cette fic ? Plutôt Bad end, ou Happy end ? ? ?

J'attends vos réponses

**PS : En réponse à louna46** : Les rushs c'est des scènes coupés. Le plus souvent elles sont ratés ce qui explique qu'elle soit enlevé. Dans les films comme ils ne le tournent pas d'un coups, ils ont beaucoup de rushs. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question.

**RARs** :

**Louna46** : Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est du rêve. Ça m'ennuie un peu que tu les compris si vite mais en même temps, on s'en doute dès le départ je pense. Quant aux détraqueurs, je compte bien les faire revenir vers les gagnants. Du moins je vais essayer. On verra bien. Pour les flash-backs, je vais essayer d'en faire. Je te promets rien. Merci pour tes compliments. J'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment mais promis, je n'arrête pas. Pour tes réponses : Les rushs, je les expliquais plus haut, j'espère que tu comprendras. Quant au moyens de communication entre Harry et Hermione. Je vais voir ; j'aime beaucoup l'idée mais si on est que deux, ben je laisse tomber. Sinon on aura quelques dialogues Harry-Hermione. Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**Lolo** : Merci pour ta review. Pour la conversation avec les étoiles, je sais pas trop encore, on verra. Certains trouvent que ça serait une super idée, d'autre trouvent que sa serait abusé. Donc ben on verra. Pour la fin, je pense faire une Happy end et une suite mais je suis pas franchement sur non plus. Bisousss

**Linda** : Merci pour ta review. Ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Pour le débat sur les détraqueurs, je ne pense pas qu'il soit fini (c'est vrai après tout on ne sait toujours pas leurs origines et en visionnant la trilogie récemment j'ai eu une nouvelle idée donc …) Les surnoms sont vraiment bête à pleurer mais ça détends l'atmosphère je trouve. Mdr Pour la conversation d'étoile à étoiles on verra, certains n'aiment pas l'idée donc on va trouver un compromis mdr. Pour le rêve. Un rêve prémonitoire ? Ma fois on pourra toujours voir ça. Ça m'ennuierait mais pourquoi pas. Je verrais bien mdr. Bisous

**Jenny** : Merci pour ta review. Ravie que la chapitre t'ai plus, j'espère que celui-là te plaira également. Pour ton avis sur la question des étoiles, j'ai compris t'inquiète. D'ailleurs ça ma fait réfléchir sur un truc. Un genre compromis, on verra si tu l'apprécie quand il arrivera. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bisous.

**Made** : Merci pour ta review. Pour Les passages Voldie-Hermione, t'inquiète bientôt on va en ravoir. C'est juste que pour le moment ça ne m'inspire pas. Voilà en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant. Bisouss

**MARIE** : Merci pour ta review. Grâce à toi, j'envoie le nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévue. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisouss

**Avant que j'oublie, je cherche un/une correcteur/correctrice. Si jamais ça vous intéresse, prévenez-moi en review. Merci d'avance.**

**Allez si j'ai sept reviews d'ici la semaine prochaine, je vous écris un chapitre spécial Hermione. Un tit effort. S.v.p.**

Bisoussss

Lana51


	11. RévélationS

Note de l'auteur : Coucou c'est re-moi

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou c'est re-moi. Bon avant toute chose, je tiens à vous prévenir que l'auteur (autrement dit moi) a laissé son imagination la submergée. Aussi veuillez avoir l'extrême obligeance de lui pardonner ses débordements. S'il vous plaît ?

Voilà j'ai fini mes anneries.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Lana51

_Le réveil fut dur pour les deux adolescents. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle à manger. Ils s'assirent doucement. Quand le repas arriva, Harry et Gwendalyana étaient un peu plus réveillés et expliquaient à leur professeur leur découverte. Rémus fut intéressé de savoir qu'ils avaient l'intention de se former sur la magie oculaire._

**Chapitre XI : ****Révélation****. **

Quand Minerva se leva, cela faisait longtemps que Rémus et les adolescents étaient partit s'entraîner. La sorcière prit le journal et le parcourut tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, Rémus avait commencé l'entraînement par une séance de ressourcement. (**Lana** : Oui, je sais c pas clair mais en fait c'est du yoga sauf qu'au lieu de s'apaiser en disant des mots genre "hummmmmmm " etc, bas en fait, faut se concentrer sur ses sens animaux sauf les yeux. De façon a pouvoir se battre même si on perd la vue) Le lycanthrope leur mit un ruban noir sur les yeux. Il les aida à se relever et ils purent apprivoiser leur nouvel environnement. Durant la première heure, il y eut beaucoup de chutes, de bosses de phrases du genre « aie, Tu me marche sur le pied-là » « désolé Gwen » ou encore « heurk c'est quoi cette odeur ? », « C'est mon parfum Harry pourquoi ? » « Non pour rien. » Rémus s'amusait de voir leur progression. Plusieurs fois, il fut tenté de les prévenir d'un danger. Seulement, il tint bon et l'heure suivante, Harry et Gwendalyana évoluaient avec grâce dans la pièce. Même si, à leurs avis, les murs étaient trop près. Le lycanthrope, leur donna des ordres à suivre. Bien qu'ils soient simples, durant un combat, c'était à l'heure actuelle un défi très dur à relever. « Attention un sort arrive droit sur vous, évitez-le » « sautez sur le côté » Le premier saut, fut tout à fait comique. En effet, les deux gens n'étaient pas à l'écoute de l'autre. La jeune femme fit un saut sur le côté droit, tandis qu'Harry sautait sur la gauche. La collision les éjecta à terre. A la fin de l'heure, Rémus leur enleva leur ruban à l'aide d'un coup de baguette. Quand ils descendirent manger, la lycanthrope riait encore de leur collision. Ce qui mit Harry et Gwendalyana légèrement en colère. Le pire fut quand Rémus le raconta aux deux adultes présents au QG. Toute la table rigola et les deux benjamins s'y mêlèrent. A la fin du repas, les adultes se levèrent pour aller faire des recherches sur leurs cours. Harry et la jeune française allèrent se changer et les rejoignirent à la bibliothèque. Bien que tous les livres appartenaient à Harry grâce au testament de son parrain, le jeune homme préférait se constituer sa propre réserve de livres. Il s'assit avec la jeune femme le plus loin possible des adultes. En effet, ils avaient tout deux leurs habitudes aussi ne voulait-il pas gêner les adultes qui avaient sûrement besoin de calme pour travailler.

Au bout d'une heure, tandis que Minerva était très concentré sur ces recherches, Rémus lisait distraitement un livre sur des techniques de combat, Filius qui avait le nez en l'air (**Lana** : Pff ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça lol) aperçut la jeune française mettre une tape à Harry qui lui jetait des boulettes de papiers depuis cinq minutes.

Gwendalyana supportait les enfantillages du jeune homme depuis quelques minutes quand elle décida d'y répondre. Elle se fabriqua une sarbacane en papier, et pris les boulettes du jeune homme et lui renvoya. Durant un quart d'heure, une bataille de boulettes de papier fit rage au fond de la bibliothèque. Harry se construit un abri anti-boulettes avec deux livres et assiégea la jeune femme qui n'avait encore aucun rempart. Celle-ci se protégea vite avec un épais grimoire qui traiter de formules de magie noire. Une fois les deux adolescents protégés la bataille devint plus intense. Filius qui observait la bataille de loin, fut étonné de voir une boulette arrivait droit sur lui. Seulement celle-ci n'ayant pas assez de vitesse, tomba sur le parchemin de Minerva. Celle-ci, de surprise sursauta, ce qui ramena Rémus à sur terre.

« - Que se passe-t-il Minerva ?

« - Je viens d'être attaqué par une boulette de papier, déclara-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Bien puisque qu'on a des enfants, nous allons jouer au même jeu qu'eux.

Sous le regard de ses anciens collègues, la sorcière ensorcela un parchemin. Celui-ci se métamorphosa en plusieurs boulettes de papier. Minerva chuchota quelques mots, et les adolescents se retrouvèrent assiégés.

« - Ah bon c'est comme ça que vous le prenez, déclara Harry se tournant vers la table des enseignants. Gwen amène ton rempart. Ça va être eux contre nous, lui chuchota-t-il.

Ils se préparèrent un stock de boulette, puis grâce à la sorcellerie, utilisèrent le même charme que Minerva avait fait peu avant, pour agrandir leur stock. Cela leur prit vingt minutes. Rémus était retourné dans la contemplation des mots, Minerva dans ses notes, seul Filius surveillait les adolescents. Voyant ceux-ci chuchotaient, l'ancien professeur d'enchantement en déduisit qu'une nouvelle attaque allait avoir lieu. En effet, deux minutes plus tard, Rémus, Minerva et Filius reçurent toute une volée de boulette de papier.

« - Avec les compliments de Nana et Ryry, déclara la jeune femme.

Aussitôt, ils se protégèrent car, il s'attendait à une riposte des adultes. Au bout de vingt minutes, ne recevant toujours rien, ils se relevèrent et continuèrent leurs recherches. A dix sept heures, Dobby et Kreattur vinrent leurs apporter le thé (**Lana** : Franchement en boire obligatoirement à une heure fixe ça craint mais bon) Les adultes le burent distraitement tout en terminant leurs recherches. Même Filius avait maintenant trouvé l'inspiration nécessaire pour faire des recherches approfondit sur les enchantements. Bien qu'il soit un ancien enseignant de cette matière, Filius avait toujours eu comme philosophie, que la vie n'était qu'un terrain d'apprentissage. Quand les elfes partirent, Harry et Gwendalyana avaient déjà fini le leur. En effet, pour le jeune homme comme pour elle, boire du thé une fois par jour n'était pas agréable aussi le buvait-il rapidement afin d'être débarrassé de cette corvée.

A dix huit heures trente, Dobby arriva et prévint que le repas était prêt. Chacun rangea les livres qu'ils avaient empruntés, sauf Harry et Gwendalyana qui eux, laissèrent leurs livres ouverts à la page qu'ils lisaient. Ils descendirent tranquillement et s'installèrent à table. Ils se restaurèrent tout en parlant de leurs découvertes. Tout du moins les anciens professeurs parlèrent de leurs recherches. Les plus jeunes, mangèrent sans ouvrir la bouche. La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées et ne pensait qu'à sa mère et Harry avait ses pensées tournées vers les événements récents. Le rendez-vous raté du professeur Staniels, Hermione lié avec Voldemort, la rencontre avec ses parents. L'ex Gryffondors avait l'impression d'être passé à côté d'un détail important. A la fin du repas, il monta dans sa chambre mais passa par la bibliothèque pour y reprendre ses livres. Quand il ouvrit la porte, une surprise de taille l'attendait.

Gwendalyana sortit de table peu après Harry. Elle prit ses livres dans la bibliothèque et entra dans sa chambre. Elle aussi eut un accueil tout à fait extraordinaire. En effet, Rémus, Minerva et Filius avaient jeté un sort pour que quand les personnes qui dormaient dans les chambres ouvrent, une pluie de boulettes de papiers leurs tombent dessus. (1) Ils rirent puis, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas au courant, ils faisaient exactement les mêmes choses, comme si l'un n'était que le reflet de l'autre.

Harry ferma la porte, jeta ses livres sur son lit et après s'être calé parmi les oreillers, rouvrit les livres à l'endroit ou il avait terminé. Après avoir parcourut plusieurs pages, et prit en note certains éléments, le jeune homme s'endormit, les lunettes sur son nez, et des livres pleins son lit. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut par un éclair d'inconscience. (**Lana** : Comme moi souvent. En fait, c'est en réfléchissant à rien en particulier, vous avez une idée de génie) Il se leva de son lit, remit ses lunettes en place, prit un parchemin quelconque et nota l'idée qui l'avait réveillé. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment une idée mais plutôt un chemin de recherche à suivre. Une fois, l'idée notée, il partit se laver. Quand il arriva dans la salle à manger, seul Rémus était levé. Il s'assit à table et prit la Gazette du Sorcier. Rien de bien intéressant à première vue, cependant, plus par ennuis qu'autre chose, le jeune homme la parcourut entièrement. Gwendalyana se leva peu après, et imita les garçons. A savoir, parcourir le journal. Peu après, ils se levèrent montèrent continuer les exercices de la veille. Rémus, leur banda les yeux de nouveau, et après avoir pris leurs baguettes, ils durent faire trois tours sur eux-mêmes avant de commencer à marcher. Bien que les premiers pas fussent hésitants, peu à peu, les deux élèves prirent leurs marques. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils commencèrent à devoir suivre les directives de Rémus. Le lycanthrope remarqua tout de suite, leur synchronisation alors que personne ne parlait. Au milieu du cours, ils leurs rendirent leurs baguettes, et invoqua des cibles immobiles, qu'ils devaient toucher. A la fin du combat, ils purent enlever leurs bandeau et remarquèrent qu'ils avaient chacun atteint trois cibles avec la magie, Gwendalyana en avait atteint une avec la méthode moldu, tandis qu'Harry en avait deux à son actif. Avant de descendre se restaurer, ils firent une heure de recherche sur le sort qui avait lié Voldemort à Hermione. Bien qu'ils ne trouvèrent rien, le moral de la troupe remonta en flèche. En effet, Hagrid, qui avait été en mission, voir les demis géants exilés dans le col sud des montagnes qui encadraient le monde magique, était de retour avec une bonne nouvelle. Les demis géants avaient accepté de se battre avec eux, contre ceux qui les avaient bannis de leurs peuples : Les géants. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse. À peine eut-il terminé son repas, qu'Harry se leva pour continuer ses recherches.

Durant un mois, les journées au sein de l'Ordre, se ressemblaient toutes. Harry passait de plus en plus de temps dans la bibliothèque, sautant plus facilement les repas qu'avant. Plus d'une fois, il arriva que Rémus ou Dobby le trouve endormit à une des tables de la bibliothèque.

Les semaines passaient et, aucunes bonnes nouvelles à l'horizon. Un soir, ou plutôt, une nuit, un cri déchira le silence. En effet, Harry se retrouva, bien malgré lui, sur le champ de la bataille finale. Il se vit se battre contre Voldemort. A quelques pas de là, Hermione se battait contre deux mangemorts dont Lucius Malefoy. Il observa la grâce de la jeune femme durant quelques instants, puis il tourna la tête et vit Ron en difficulté. Le jeune homme se battait contre Bellatrix. Harry se vit tomber, Hermione stupéfixer, et Ron se prendre plusieurs _doloris_ de la part de la mangemorte. Comme la précédente fois, qu'il avait fait ce rêve, il vit un jeune garçon. Celui-ci regardait tout autour de lui. La peur, l'angoisse, la crainte et l'horreur devant un tel spectacle se lisait dans les yeux de l'enfant. Plusieurs blessures apparurent sur le corps de ce petit être. Ce même enfant qui se vit contraint de suivre Lucius Malefoy. Harry vit un trou noir, puis les images lui revinrent. Seulement ce n'était pas un souvenir, il se trouvait dans une chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Peu après, un homme entra. Le jeune homme le reconnu. Son plus grand ennemi, Drago Malefoy suivit d'une jeune femme. Le Survivant eut du mal à l'indentifier, car elle avait beaucoup maigri et semblait faible.

_Flash-back _

_Hermione s'exécuta sans un mot. Arrivée devant une porte, Drago entra suivit de la jeune esclave. _

_« - Alors Granger ça fait quoi d'être esclave du plus grand Mage Noir ?_

_« - Rien de jouissif en tout cas, et toi ça fait quoi d'être un petit chien, demanda-t-elle._

_« - Sache Granger que c'est ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de mieux. Je suis né pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu obéis._

_« - Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, répondit sarcastiquement la jeune femme._

_« - Et bien pour une Gryffondors tu n'oppose pas grande résistance. Saurais-tu qui est ton Maître ?_

_« - Oui, mais c'est pas une des personnes que j'ai croisé récemment, désolé ! En tout cas, une fois ton affaire finie, laisse-moi aller me laver histoire pour éliminer la nuit qui s'annonce, répondit Hermione dégoûtée._

_Elle ne put dire d'avantage car Drago l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en la déshabillant._

_Fin du flash-back_

Le lendemain, Gwendalyana se réveilla la première. Intrigué, elle partit voir où était Harry. Celui-ci avait prit le pli de se lever de très bonne heure. Ce qui fait que quand la jeune femme se levait, elle l'entendait se battre dans la salle d'entraînements. Elle descendit dans la chambre du jeune homme. Celui-ci dormait et avait un visage serein. Sans cette lueur de détermination qu'il avait dans les yeux, il faisait son âge ou on aurait pu le prendre pour un adolescent heureux de vivre. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas » pensa Gwendalyana. Elle se décida à le réveiller, car aujourd'hui, ils avaient prévu de travailler de bonne heure. Elle s'approcha du lit et voulut secouer le jeune homme. Mais, à peine l'eut-elle touché, qu'il sursauta et se réveilla du même coup. Il lui sourit et sortit de son lit. Ensemble, ils descendirent et s'attablèrent. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, ils partirent s'habiller, se donnant rendez-vous dans la salle d'entraînements. Quand Harry arriva, il prépara la salle et attendit la jeune femme en faisant quelques exercices d'étirements. Gwendalyana arriva peu après. La jeune femme s'échauffa et ensemble commencèrent le véritable entraînement au combat. Quand Rémus se leva, ils arrêtèrent et l'attendirent dans cette même salle. Il entra peu après leur mit un ruban et après les avoir fait tourner sur eux même, matérialisa des ennemis, qui, au plus grand dam des élèves, bougeaient et se défendaient. Harry et Gwendalyana furent touché à plusieurs reprises, mais au fil des minutes, commencèrent à éviter les sorts et toucher leurs adversaires. A la fin de la séance, ils arrivaient à se mouvoir sans se cogner et à se battre à deux, sans se toucher. Autant dire que les entraînements filaient bon train. Chaque jour, les exercices se compliquaient mais les élèves arrivaient tant bien que mal à les surmonter. Un samedi matin, alors qu'ils devaient se retrouver à la bibliothèque pour étudier, Gwendalyana décida d'aller réveiller le jeune homme. Elle entra dans sa chambre.

Harry se coucha très tôt ce soir-là, pressé de commencer ses recherches. A peine eut-il fermé les yeux, qu'il entra dans un sommeil profond. (**Lana** : Oui, bon je sais, pour ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance (arff) d'étudier le cycle du sommeil, ben on a d'abord un sommeil très léger ou on est encore conscient, un sommeil léger ou on entend mais on comprend plus rien, un sommeil profond et un sommeil très profond avant le sommeil paradoxal celui ou on rêve quoi mais là on va faire court) Il revit sa première année, sa rencontre, avec Drago Malefoy dans le train. Le temps s'accéléra et il vit une autre dispute avec le jeune vert et argent. Ses nombreuses altercations, avec le jeune blond entre deux accélérations. Son premier match de quidditch en seconde année, contre les Serpentards. Chacun de ses souvenirs, était relié de près ou de loin à Drago. Il revit, une fois de plus, la bataille finale. Toujours ce jeune garçon, emmené par Lucius. Toujours ce regards perdu. Harry observa la scène. Pour la première fois, depuis le début de cette nuit, son souvenir n'était pas relié à Drago. Du moins le croyait-il. Il fut aspirait par un trou noir, puis revécut la scène de la Renaissance de Voldemort. Il revit ses parents Cédric et sa dernière volonté, son combat contre le mage noir. Dans son lit, le jeune homme convulsait beaucoup et assez vite, suant à grosses gouttes. Il dut se mordre la langue car du sang coulait de sa bouche. Un épais bouclier couleur Or englobait totalement son lit en un cercle parfait. Des filaments rouges sortaient du corps du jeune homme pour alimenter le bouclier. Gwendalyana entra à ce moment-là et terrifiait par ce qu'elle vit, ressortit alerter sa marraine. Minerva se leva et après avoir mis sa robe de chambre écossaise, suivit sa petite fille. N'étant pas très silencieuses, elles réveillèrent Rémus, qui alertait par l'agitation, se leva et les suivit. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans la chambre d'Harry et celui-ci était devenu très pâle. En effet, il ressentait toute la colère accumulée de Voldemort durant toutes ses années à Poudlard. Son organisme, n'étant pas préparé à subir un tel choc, réagissait comme il le pouvait. Soudain, le jeune Gryffondors régurgita tous ce qu'il avait mangés la veille. La jeune femme préféra tourner la tête et partit aérer la chambre avant d'être écœuré. Rémus et Minerva essayèrent tant bien que mal, d'approcher le jeune homme pour le réveiller mais à chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient du bouclier celui-ci les expulsait à l'autre bout de la chambre. Filius arriva à ce moment-là et essaya une technique simple. Il lança un sort de lévitation sur le corps du jeune homme. Malheureusement, le sort fut renvoyé à son propriétaire qui ne l'esquiva qu'avec un rapide saut sur le côté. A bout d'idée, ils utilisèrent la méthode moldu qui consiste à crier très fort. Soudain, le bouclier cessa et Harry retrouva un sommeil calme. Sa jeune amie en profita pour aller le réveiller.

« - Hein ? Quoi, s'éveilla le jeune Gryffondors. Pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma chambre ?

Gwendalyana ouvrit de grands yeux et sortit de la chambre après un soupir. Ce fut donc Minerva qui lui expliqua toute l'histoire. A la fin de son récit, Rémus prit la parole.

« - Comment as-tu fait pour annuler ton bouclier, sans que l'on ne fasse rien ?

« - J'ai eu la vision d'Hermione durant notre septième année. D'ailleurs, Harry sortit de son lit et commença à partir de la chambre, Rém, j'ai vécu une drôle de nuit et je n'arrive pas à expliquer mon rêve. Je t'explique. Tout au long de la nuit, j'ai fait des bonds dans le temps. J'ai commencé au moment de ma première année dans le train, quand Drago m'a proposé son amitié. J'ai fait des bonds dans le temps, entre chaque souvenir ou altercations lié avec Drago. Sauf le dernier bond. C'était lors de la bataille, avant mon coma. J'étais entrain de me battre, comme d'habitude, contre Voldemort et je me suis vu perdre. C'est pas nouveau, je fais ce rêve depuis déjà un mois. Le plus étrange c'est que je me souviens que Drago était au combat du côté de Voldemort mais il y était. Or dans mon rêve, je ne le voyais nulle part. J'ai revu ce petit garçon apeuré et craintif mais aucun signe de Malefoy. C'est bizarre ? Après j'ai refait un bond dans le passé ce coup-ci et j'ai revu la renaissance de Voldemort mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

« - Tu as peut-être tord Harry. Peut-être que dans tes bonds, il y a un lien à chaque fois. Il n'est pas simple ni explicite mais il est là. Bien, allons rejoindre Gwen, proposa le lycanthrope, elle doit s'ennuyer seul en bas.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, la jeune femme était entrain d'émietter ses toasts tout en lisant un épais grimoire. Harry revit Hermione un instant avant de se concentrer de nouveau. Ils s'installèrent et se restaurèrent dans le calme. Les journaux arrivèrent et chacun se plongea dans son exemplaire de la gazette. Harry trouva étrange de n'avoir aucune nouvelle du mage noir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'aucun meurtre ou atrocité n'avait été à déplorer et le monde de la Sorcellerie commençait à s'inquiéter. Il se leva et partit se laver avant d'aller à la bibliothèque. Quand il y entra, il eut l'étrange impression qu'on l'observait. Réalisant où il était, il haussa les épaules et prit un grimoire. Il continuait ses recherches sur l'origine des détraqueurs. Il réalisa alors une chose. Comment les détraqueurs faisaient pour être si nombreux ? Après tout, il n'avait aucune nourriture a proprement parler ? Ils se nourrissaient, certes, des souvenirs heureux, mais hormis ça Si Voldemort venait à gagner le combat final ? Plus aucun sorcier ni même moldu, n'auraient de bons souvenirs ? Alors comment survivraient-ils ? Car si Voldemort gagnait, tous seraient malheureux. C'est une fatalité. Mais bien entendu, quand le mage noir n'aurait plus besoin des services, il allait les renvoyer quelque part, les exiler dans un endroit inhabité. Harry se concentra sur le texte qu'il avait devant les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut tiré de sa rêverie par son amie. En effet, la jeune française venait, elle aussi, faire des recherches. Ils lurent durant quelques instants, puis Harry leva subitement la tête ce qui fit sursauter son amie.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

« - Rien, je viens juste d'avoir comme qui dirait, un flash. Ecoute, sur les détraqueurs, on est partit du mauvais côté. Après tout, on ne sait rien d'eux. Tu m'avais demandé comment il faisait pour se reproduire. J'y ai bien réfléchit. Je suis quasiment sur qu'ils ne se reproduisent pas.

La jeune française arqua un sourcil.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

« - C'est simple, quand on réfléchit à leurs moyen de se nourrir, on a la réponse.

« - Hein ?

« - Mais oui Nana, réfléchis. Les détraqueurs se nourrissent de nos souvenirs les plus précieux. Or à la fin, ils mangent notre âme par leur fameux baiser. Mais que ferait le ministre d'autant d'âme vide ? Ils vivent encore les sorciers seulement, ils n'ont plus d'âmes. Donc on ne peut pas les enterrer. Jusque là, on est d'accord ?

« - Si on se place du point de vue théorique oui, tout à fait. Je ne vois pas le rapport mais bon continue, je vais finir par comprendre.

« - T'es pas blonde pour rien toi. Bref, sans âmes, les sorciers n'ont plus de sentiments, comme les détraqueurs. Plus d'envie de manger, ni de boire, ni de dormir ? Comme par hasard, les détraqueurs, répondent aux mêmes critères. Aucune envie, aucun sentiment. Juste un besoin de rendre le monde aussi malheureux qu'eux. Tu me suis là ?

« - Attends, j'ai peur de comprendre. Tu veux dire que les détraqueurs seraient en fait, des sorciers dépourvus d'âmes ?

« - Voilà. Après tout, ça se tient non ?

« - Oui, ça se tient, déclara Gwendalyana après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes. Mais attends, ça ne règle pas le problème de leurs origines ça !

« - Pas vraiment. En admettant qu'un sorcier, nommé X pour la démonstration, essai de faire une potion qui permet une transformation temporaire de l'organisme. Un peu comme le polynectar sauf qu'il agirait aussi sur les transformations animales et végétales. Seulement étant un peu dans la lune, il mélange du, sang de dragon avec de la bile de dragon dont les effets sont différents. N'étant pas sûr de son efficacité, et de peur d'être défiguré, il la verse dans l'eau infecte qu'on sert aux prisonniers d'Azkaban. Celle-ci étant gardé par des aurors, il est donc aisé de les contourner. Une fois versé dans le réservoir, notre M. X s'en va comme il est venu. Quelques jours plus tard, certains prisonniers dont un beaucoup plus, ayant abusé de l'eau, commencent à dénigrer leurs repas et à avoir la peau qui pèle. Ils deviennent allergiques à la lumière et finissent par se cacher sous une espèce de grande couverture. La peau toujours desquamante, il mange de moins en moins préférant écouter les souvenirs heureux de ses camarades de cellules. Peu à peu, il absorbe les récits des prisonniers, leurs laissant l'image. Puis les récits n'étant plus suffisant pour lui, il commence alors à essayer d'avoir les images. Seulement, il boit de plus en plus, si bien qu'il absorbe de plus en plus de potion. Comme un besoin primitif, il va alors jusqu'à voler la ration d'eau de ses camarades. A la fin, sa peau est totalement desquamée, ses yeux n'ont plus aucun éclats, ses cheveux tombent, ses dents aussi, ses doigts deviennent noirs et les ongles des griffes, il commence alors à léviter. Il s'approche alors de ses camarades de cellule durant leurs sommeil et leurs piquent leurs souvenirs. Peu à peu, les souvenirs des dormants ne suffisent plus, alors il leurs prend leurs rêves, leurs pensées et tout ce dont il a besoin pour lui, ne laissant qu'à ses victimes assez d'espoir pour ne pas vouloir de la mort. Alors il lui pique tous ses souvenirs, et dans un élan de compassion, il lui donne un baiser. D'ou l'expression " donner le baiser du détraqueur " bref, en faisant cela, il perd définitivement son âme pour avoir enlever l'âme du corps de son camarade. Il passe alors devant une fenêtre qui lui renvoie son image. Etant dégoûté de son physique, il se met un morceau de couverture sur la tête, qui sera une capuche plus tard. Le premier détraqueur est né.

« - Il reste des points à éclaircir comme pourquoi juste lui ?

« - Il était plus désespéré que les autres, déclara Harry comme si c'était évident.

« - Pourquoi avoir mis la potion dans le réservoir de la prison ?

« - Et bien, s'ils étaient défigurés, on aurait pu croire à un mauvais traitement ou à des effets à long terme de l'enfermement pénitencier.

« - Justement, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis dans une source au hasard loin de chez lui ?

« - Réfléchis Nana. S'il l'avait fait, loin de chez lui, il n'aurait pas plus surveillé les effets de la potion. Et les sorciers auraient cherché pourquoi certaines personnes étaient atteintes de ce virus pathogène. Alors qu'à Azkaban, il y a tellement de raisons possibles. Les mauvais traitements, le manque d'hygiène, la mauvaise alimentation, le manque de sommeil, les effets de certains sortilèges, et j'en passe.

« - Ça se tient en effet. Il faudrait mieux noter tout ça afin de pouvoir vérifier point par point.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis Dobby vint les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Ils descendirent tout en parlant de l'hypothèse du jeune homme. Quand ils arrivèrent à table, Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Vous pourriez changer de sujet s'il vous plaît. Vos histoires macabres durant le repas est très mauvais, intima la sorcière.

« - Oui Grand mère.

« - Ok Cap'tain Mimi, déclara Harry en faisant un salut militaire qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement quand la tête du professeur Staniels se matérialisa dans la cheminée principale.

« - Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je tenais à vous prévenir. Vous étiez au courant qu'Albus était marié ?

« - Oui en effet, répondirent Minerva, Rémus et Filius sous les yeux ronds des benjamins.

« - Et bien figurez-vous que Madame Albus Dumbledore est réveillée. Elle vient de sortir du coma il y a quelques minutes, et, oh non ! Les mangemorts arrivent ici, je reviendrais, termina Jean tout en disparaissant.

« - Albus était marié ?

« - Oui Harry, il était marié à une très belle femme. Elle s'appelait Marina. Tu ne l'as pas connu, puisqu'elle est tombé dans le coma peu avant ton admission à Poudlard. Mais c'était une, enfin non c'est une femme admirable. Avec un cœur énorme.

« - Ça me fait de la peine pour elle. Quand elle va savoir que son mari est mort, elle va être triste, déclara Gwendalyana les yeux pleins d'eaux.

Le reste du repas, se déroula très calmement, chacun digérant la nouvelle à son rythme. A la fin de celui-ci, les deux adolescents (**Lana** : Et oui, j'ai appris récemment qu'on était adolescent jusqu'au premier rapport sexuel donc … Après si c'est vrai, je n'en sais rien. Mais je n'aime pas trop l'idée. Imaginez un instant une grand mère de quatre-vingts ans qui cherche l'homme de ses rêves et se préserve pour lui ? A côté une gamine de quinze qui a déjà eu plus de partenaire sexuel dans sa vie que d'année ? C'est qui l'ados dans cette histoire ? Bon je m'égare moi, revenons à nos dragons) se rendirent à la bibliothèque afin de continuer leurs recherches. Ils cherchaient à présent l'origine des détraqueurs et avaient oublié leur recherche principale. Comment sauver Hermione. Vers quatre heures trente, Harry sauta de joie et commença une espèce de danse de la victoire mélangé avec la danse de pluie Indienne (**Lana** : Plutôt comique quand on imagine les deux en même temps) La jeune française le regarda se défouler encore quelques instants, le temps que les adultes, alerté par les cris du jeune homme, entrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils furent surpris de voir le garçon danser aussi bizarrement. Rémus, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire contrairement aux autres qui riaient discrètement, appela le jeune homme. Se rendant compte de son accès d'ivresse, Harry toussa afin de se donner contenance.

« - Mumus ! Devine tu devineras jamais ? (**Lana** : Merci la petite maison dans la prairie … /tousse pour se donner contenance aussi/ excusez-moi je me laisse emporter.)

« - Harry. A quoi sa serve que je devine ?

« - J'ai trouvé.

Harry avait lâché ses mots d'un ton très clame.

« - Tu as trouvé ?

« - Développe Ryry, lui intima Gwendalyana.

« - Euh … Oui désolé. Voilà avec Nana, on cherchait l'origine des détraqueurs et j'ai pris le livre traitant de la magie noire du temps de Salaazar. Je le parcourais sans but précis, quand je suis tombé sur cette page. Il y a une phrase qui a retenu mon attention. Abou si thias. J'ai remonté quelues lignes plus haut et j'ai trouvé ça écouter : _J'en appelle à toi O Maître de ces lieux. Que tes pouvoirs pénètrent les cieux. Que ce que tu désirais, sois enfin achever. Que ce sang ainsi souillé soit éliminé. A dis qua la ménis. Sau mis zéophis. Ké das soghias. Abou si thias. _Et le contre sort est : _Ethus Disaparates misiophas assiss délénous carosis pitophuse barithias. Salana eihoun assiss. A dis qua la ménis. Sau mis zéophis. Ké dia soghias. Abou si thias._ C'est un sort de protection comme nous l'avait dit Jean récemment. Si la personne qui le reçoit n'a pas de sang sorcière dans les veines alors elle en meurt. Si au contraire, son sang est celui d'une sorcière elle est entourée d'un halo jaune. Le bouclier est indestructible durant la cérémonie. Voilà Jean avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais on a trouvé un moyen de rendre à Miony sa liberté. C'est super, termina-t-il avec un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre tout en recommençant sa danse de la victoire. (**Lana : **cf plus haut mdr)

Hermione se réveilla. Une fois de plus, elle avait subit les assauts de son " mari " toute la nuit durant. (**Lana** : Non vous ne rêvez pas. Vous allez enfin avoir des nouvelles de notre Hermione nationale. Enfin sa doublure, la véritable Hermione avait demandé beaucoup trop pour faire cette scène lol) Elle sortit avec peine de son lit. Après avoir enfilé ses chaussons et mit son peignoir, elle appela Stark.

« - Missy Hermione a appelé Stark miss ?

« - Oui Stark, change les draps, s'il te plaît, déclara-t-elle avec lassitude.

Comme chaque matin, la jeune femme mangea ce que son elfe lui avait apporté, pendant que celui-ci changeait les draps et refaisait le lit. Ensuite, elle partit sans conviction vers sa salle de bain. Elle vérifia que la température de l'eau était assez chaude et entra dans son bain. Ses muscles encore endoloris par la nuit passée, se détendirent et peu à peu, la jeune femme se réveilla tout en douceur. La vie dans cette cage était bien monotone pour la brunette. Elle se levait, faisait changer les draps tout en déjeunant. Ensuite, elle traînait une heure dans un bain d'eau brûlante, se lavait, s'habillait et attendait les ordres du mage noir, assise dans un fauteuil, regardant le paysage qu'offrait sa fenêtre, le regard vide. Vers midi, on lui apportait un plateau repas qu'elle vidait avec lassitude, se lavait les dents, puis retournait à sa contemplation. A six heures et demie, un autre repas arrivé. Après avoir mangé, elle allait se laver les dents puis se rasseyait devant sa fenêtre. Elle aurait pu sortir et s'enfuir par cette même fenêtre, si un charme de magie noir l'empêchait de mettre ne serait-ce que le nez dehors sans recevoir une électrocution. Ça et bien sur, le fait que sa chambre soit tout en haut de la plus haute tour du château. (**Lana** : Comme toutes les princesses, elles sont toujours enfermé dans la plus hautes tour du château et évidemment tout en haut. Humm je crois que j'ai trop regardé Shrek moi enfin bref) A vingt-trois heures, (**Lana** : Après le film quoi) Voldemort venait dans sa chambre et la violait une partie de la nuit. Il repartait à trois heures du matin, et Hermione s'endormait en essayant d'oublier que c'était un mage noir. Elle imaginait que sa première fois serait avec Harry. Elle avait perdu son innocence, de la pire façon qu'il soit. Dans les mains de son ennemi juré. Lui qui voulait un héritier d'elle. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'un simple Sang-De-Bourbe. Hermione n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Après tout, qu'avait-elle de plus qu'une sang pure ? Si ce n'est son sang moldu et sa soif de connaissance ? Pourtant il s'obstinait toujours à vouloir un enfant d'elle. Au bout d'une heure de réflexion, la Gryffondors se lavait et sortit de son bain. Elle s'habilla d'un jean large et d'un pull en laine (**Lana** : Et oui, malgré qu'on soit dans la demeure de Papy Voldie **Voldemort** : Hey ho attention, Je suis le plus grand Mage … **Lana** : Oui, bon ça va on a compris va rejoindre tes toutous, ils t'attendent. **Voldemort** : Pff, on ne peut jamais s'exprimer avec cet auteur-là. **Lana** : Hermione a le droit d'avoir des affaires moldu. De toute manière, du moment qu'elle était sexy, le sorcier de pacotille **Voldemort** : Hey ! Je suis toujours là. _D'un placard rouge sort un extra-terrestre bien connu_. **ET** : C'est mon texte ça. **Voldemort** _pointant ET du doigt_ : C'est quoi … ça ? **Lana **: Bon Tom va revoir tes classiques. Ne pas connaître ET ! Non mais quelle honte c'est comme ignorer qui est Casimir. **Voldemort** : Casi qui ? **Lana** : … donc le sorcier de pacotille s'en fiche lol) Elle commença sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Hermione arqua un sourcil et alla ouvrir tout en se demandant qui était derrière ce panneau de bois. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec une femme brune, dont plusieurs mèches tiraient sur le blanc. Ses yeux globuleux était vide et sans expression et sa respiration saccadée.

« - C'est elle, commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque, l'enfant naîtra au bout du cinquième mois. Nul n'égalera sa puissance. Il réduira à néant toute résistance. Sa force, il la puisera dans l'âme pure de sa mère, et dans la soif de vengeance de son père. Nul autre que son sang ne pourra en venir à bout. D'un habile coup, et d'une incantation, son destin sera achevé.

Aussitôt sa prédiction terminée (**Lana** : Car c'en était une. La ressemblance avec Trelwaney est explicite non ? lol) la jeune femme tomba au sol inanimée sous le regard vide de la jeune femme. La prédiction qu'elle venait d'entendre lui revint en mémoire. « Alors ça y est. Il m'a détruit. Je porte l'enfant de la fin, pensa Hermione sans conviction. »

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

Bisous

Lana51

: Oui, bon je sais cette histoire de boulettes de papier devient ridicule mais fallait bien que les adultes se vengent non ?

**Question bête** : C'est qui votre personnage principal ? Dans l'univers de JKR ? dans cette fic ? (Si jamais c'est pas le même)

**Question moins bête** : Et vous vous avez trouvé la signification de ce rêve ?

Réponses dans le prochain chapitre (en logique vu qu'il est pas encore écrit mdr). Review ? ? Allez, s'il vous plaît ! Pour une pauvre petite auteur qui n'a d'autre but que de finir cette fichue fic toute triste mdr. **fait des yeux de chiens battus** Avis aux amateurs, dans le prochain chapitre (en cours d'écritures) nous allons avoir des nouvelle d'Hermione, Voldemort, Drago, et plus si affinités. mdr

**Voldemort** : C'est ça fait t'es yeux de chiens battus à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça marche pas ton truc.

**Lana** : TOM retourne au coin réviser tes classiques.

**Voldemort en bougonnant **: C'est pas juste. Je me vengerais. Foi de Voldemort.

………

……

…

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews,

Please, s'il vous plaît, per favore, bitte, por favor, si les agrada, als hij u bevalt,

(Angalais, Français, Italien, Allemand, Portugais, Espagnol, Néerland

пожалуйста

Russe)

**RARs** :

**Louna46** : Merci pour ta review. Contente que tu es apprécié le chapitre 9. Je dois dire qu'il me tient très à cœur. Ravie que la rencontre Harry-James-Lily t'es plut. Mais cette histoire n'est pas finie. Je vais voir pour mettre d'autre conversation de ce genre. Pour Fumseck, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le moment, il se repose (et oui, c'est triste je l'avais oublié pauvre phénix) mais je vais le faire apparaître bientôt. De toute façon il va beaucoup servir à Harry fais-moi confiance. Ravie que l'amitié de Gwen et d'Harry te plaise. J'espère que maintenant, les gens vont aimer ma tite bonne femme. Mdr Pour ta question, rassure-toi Drago n'a sentit qu'une aura et comme il ne connaît pas celle de Harry, il n'a pas fait le rapprochement. De plus, ne connaissant pas Lily, il ne peut pas voir les ressemblances flagrantes de ce jeune homme et Lily. Sinon, il serait un peu trop jaloux mais bon. Merci pour tes réponses, ravie de voir qu'au moins quelqu'un les lit. Mdr Par contre, pour la fin, je sais exactement comment ça va se terminer. T'es quasiment dans le vrai en tout cas, mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Et dis-moi si jamais tu veux des rushs. Vu que tu es la seule à répondre à mes questions le plus souvent, c'est ton avis qui compte. Bisouss

**MioNeMaLeFoY** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'avis mdrr. Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira également. C'est celui qui ma donné le plus de mal, donc j'espère qu'on ne penseras pas qu'il est bâclée. Bisouss

**Jenny** : Merci pour ta review. Juré après j'en demande plus. Vous aurez quand même le droit d'en mettre mdr. En effet, ta review ne m'aide pas trop mais c'était juste un avis car la fin est déjà écrite (dans ma tête). Sinon de tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Pour la suite, à la vitesse ou ça va vous l'aurez dimanche. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également car il m'a donné beaucoup de mal. Mdr ça compte pour le chapitre spécial Hermione mais ça n'a pas l'air d'emballer le people donc bas tant pis. Je l'ai quand même écrit. Bisous

**Linda** : Merci pour ta review. Et merci de lire mes questions mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Il m'a assez pris la tête pour ça. Snif, je sens que tu ne vas pas aimer la fin alors. Et oui elle est déjà écrite. Enfin les grandes lignes disons. Bisouss


	12. La plus belle connaissance est :

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou, me revoilà. Je vous ai manquais j'espère ? Non bon, tant pis, je repars avec mon chapitre et toc. Mdr J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bisous

Bonne lecture !

Lana51 !

**Chapitre XI** : La plus belle connaissance est de se connaître soi-même.

_Aussitôt sa prédiction, la jeune femme tomba au sol, inanimée, sous le regard vide de la jeune femme. La prédiction qu'elle venait d'entendre lui revint en mémoire. « Alors ça y est. Il m'a détruit. Je porte l'enfant de la fin » pensa Hermione sans conviction._

Un elfe passa et vit une personne à terre. Hermione était côté avec un regard vide. Il claqua des doigts et la prophétesse disparut pour atterrir dans une chambre. La jeune femme regarda, d'un regard sans expression, l'elfe et referma la porte. La griffondor s'assit et regarda sa fenêtre. Les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre lui revinrent en mémoire. « Alors je porte son marmot ? Harry tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses illico sinon je me tue » Pensa la jeune femme. Elle laissa, ses pensées dérivaient sur leurs années à Poudlard.

Flash-back 

_Ils étaient tous les trois près du lac de Poudlard. C'était une chaude journée de juin. Elle précédait les examens. Harry avait réussi à lui faire quitter sa bibliothèque et venir prendre l'air sous le gros chêne. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois entrain de parler du futur. Si pour Harry, il était tout tracé, Hermione cherchait encore sa voix. Quant à Ron, ben il pensait surtout à son estomac._

_« - Ayé, j'ai trouvé, déclara soudainement Ron, je serais cuisinier. Ou alors vendeurs de pot-dog._

_« - Hot-dog Ron, pas pot-dog, rit Hermione. Toi cuisto ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. A mon avis, ton restaurant sera vide. Mais vendeur de hot dog, ce n'est pas compliqué. Ce n'est pas l'idéal comme métier mais si tu aimes tant mieux. Je te souhaite de réussir._

_« - Ouais, ça me plaît comme travail. A moins qu'il y est des études à faire ?_

_« - Ron, tu seras sur le trottoir devant un grill à faire griller des saucisses. Que veux-tu qu'il y est comme études à faire ? Le seul truc qu'il faudra que tu sache, c'est comment fonctionne ton grill, déclara Harry avec le sourire._

_Ils se regardèrent pendant un quart de demi secondes, puis explosèrent de rire. En effet, chacun essayait de s'imaginer Ron, vendant des hots dog dans la rue. Harry se tourna vers sa meilleure amie._

_« - Et toi Hermione, que vas-tu faire plus tard ?_

_« - Oh euh moi, je … Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas sur de rester dans le monde des sorciers. La vie est trop compliquée. _

_« - Tu veux nous quitter ? Nous pauvres sorciers incapables de gagner contre un filet du Diable, déclara Harry avec son regard de chien battu._

_« - Harry ça m'étonnerait que tu te battre, de nouveau contre une filet du diable. Neville peut-être mais toi, j'en doute._

_« - C'est sûr mon vieux. Tu-sais-qui ne doit pas avoir ce genre de piège._

_Aussitôt la mine d'Harry s'assombrit. Sans un mot, il partit. Ron regarda Hermione._

_« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

Fin du flash-back 

Hermione sourit à ce souvenir. Combien de fois, avait-elle rêvé de dire à Harry qu'elle l'aimait. Seulement, l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Et maintenant, elle était enfermé ici, et lui était dehors. Plusieurs semaines avaient passé, et il n'était toujours venu. Peut-être la croyait-il morte ? Non, la jeune femme secoua la tête énergiquement. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, seulement il devrait d'abord récupérer assez de force pour botter les fesses de Voldemort. Ensuite, il leur faudrait trouver l'endroit ou elle était captive et ensuite… La jeune femme fut dérangée dans ses songes, elle revint sur terre pour se trouver nez à nez avec Stark.

« - Oui, Stark ?

« - Le Maître envoi Stark venir chercher missy Hermione. Missy Hermione doit suivre Stark.

« - Je te suis.

Lentement, la jeune femme se leva et suivit l'elfe de maison. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une aile du château qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Il a dut la rajouter magiquement. Ça put la magie noire à pleine nez » pensa la jeune femme en longeant les couloirs. Elle arriva devant une porte. Stark s'éclipsa sous l'œil étonné de la jeune femme. Il lui ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur et…

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

_- Mais on a trouvé un moyen de rendre à Miony sa liberté. C'est super, termina-t-il avec un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre tout en recommençant sa danse de la victoire_

Une seconde de silence eut lieu, avant que Gwendalyana saute au cou de son ami. Même si elle ne connaissait pas la jeune femme. Harry avait une confiance aveugle en elle il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux quand il lui parlait de son amie. Elle l'imita dans une danse de victoire effrénée bientôt rejoins des adultes. Ils se calmèrent doucement et commencèrent à rechercher dont il avait besoin pour libérer Hermione. Vers midi, Dobby vint les prévenir que le déjeuner était prêt. Ils discutèrent tout ensemble puis Harry et Gwendalyana laissèrent les adultes continuer sur un sujet palpitant : les armes de Voldemort. Les deux jeunes revinrent sur le sujet de prédilection. L'origine des détraqueurs. Plus ils en parlaient, plus la dernière hypothèse du griffondor lui semblait plausible. Bien qu'il restait quelques points noirs, comme leurs traditions, ils étaient sur la bonne voix. A table, la jeune femme posa une question qui les laissa pensifs.

« - Harry, comment faire pour les approcher ?

« - Et, … Je … j'en ai aucune idée Nana. Il faudrait un volontaire qui accepte de perdre son âme. Ça paraît impossible. Il faudrait arriver avec des cadeaux, seulement à part leurs nourritures, on ne sait rien d'eux. Je me demande comment Tom a fait pour les avoir dans sa poche ?

« - Aucune idée, mais j'imagine qu'il a dut souffrir.

« - Tom ? Souffrir ? Tu sors de quelle planète Gwen. Non, Tom ne souffre jamais. C'est peut-être ça l'idéal. N'avoir aucun souvenir ?… Mais oui Nana, tu es un génie, déclara Harry en tapant sur la table ce qui amena l'attention des adultes sur eux, Tom n'avait aucun bon souvenir, ni de mauvais puisqu'il revenait à peine du monde des esprits. Partit de là et partant aussi du fait qu'il a déchiré son âme en plusieurs partie, les détraqueurs n'ont aucun moyen de le faire souffrir. C'est facile. Il nous faut quelqu'un dans le même genre. Voilà tout.

« - Tu te porte volontaire Ryry ? Personnellement, je ne connais aucun esprit qui est envie de revenir surtout pour des détraqueurs. Je pense qu'on doit compter sans leur aide. A moins d'avoir un repousse-détraqueurs, c'est impossible.

« - Ah ! Ma petite blonde, t'es un génie quand tu t'y mets.

« - Euh, merci Harry, déclara Gwendalyana sans savoir comment interpréter les paroles du jeune homme. Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi.

« - C'est simple, il faudrait trouver un sort qui agirait comme un bouclier au bon moment, nous protégeant ainsi des détraqueurs sans les repousser. Un genre de patronus qu'on se jette à nous même. Il faut combiner un sort pronatus avec un patronus. Tout simplement. Mumus c'est faisable ?

« - Oui, Harry, je pense. Il faudrait essayer, ou trouver une autre solution. Ou comme le dis Gwen, compter sans eux.

« - Non, cette guerre, ils la feront à nos côtés. C'est obligé. Ça sabote mes plans sinon, rétorqua Harry déterminé.

« - Tes plans Harry mais quels plans ? Tu ne nous en a pas parler, questionna Gwendalyana l'œil mauvais.

« - Normal, ils ne font pas fini. Pour le moment, j'en suis qu'aux ébauches. Je vous en parlerais qu'en temps et en heure. Bon moi, j'ai fini de manger. Si vous me cherchez, je suis à la bibliothèque.

Aussitôt le jeune homme se leva et disparut dans les escaliers. Il marcha durant quelques instants à travers la bibliothèque de la famille Black. Il s'arrêta sur un livre qui lui semblait intéressant. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut le sommaire. Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il descendit dans la salle d'entraînement et, essaya plusieurs combinaisons de sorts. Au bout de vingt minutes, la jeune française le rejoignit. Ils essayèrent de nouvelles combinaison, et à bout d'idées retournèrent à la bibliothèque faire plus de recherche.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Il lui ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur et la jeune femme se trouva face à une chambre d'enfant. Du moins, elle le devinait au berceau qui était au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte. Le regard vide, elle regarda les meubles, et les serpents en peluches. « Non, ce n'est pas possible, il n'est pas déjà au courant ? C'est impossible. De toute manière, je ne suis pas enceinte, je le saurais, ne serait-ce qu'avec ses nausées matinales. » pensa Hermione en entrant inconsciemment dans la pièce. A peine eut-elle franchit le seuil, que la porte se referma et que Voldemort se matérialisa face à elle.

« - Alors femme, cette chambre te convient-elle ?

« - Non, répondit la griffondors le regard absent et la voix lointaine.

« - Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous ferons attention femme. Il ne faudrait pas que l'enfant est une tare.

« - Ah ! Vous allez arrêté de me violer, demanda-t-elle en reprenant du poil de la bête.

« - Oh pas que tu ne seras pas enceinte. Après, nous verrons. Cependant, chaque jour, tu auras une injection de mon sang, afin que cet enfant, soit un sang pur à part entière et non un vulgaire sang-mêlé.

« - C'est répugnant. De toute façon, j'avorterais, jamais cet enfant ne viendra au monde. Du moins, en un seul morceau. (**Voldemort** _arrivant affolé_ : Hey ! Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est aussi mon enfant, je veux pas qu'elle avorte. ** Lana** _soufflant_ : Oh ça va tes caprices. T'as lu mon recueil d'idée, tu sais comment ça va se finir. Allez va apprendre ton texte. _Se tournant vers les lecteurs_ : Bien reprenons)

« - Mais oui, femme et avec quoi, comptes-tu faire cela. Je connais les méthodes moldus, tu n'as rien sous la main pour avorter.

« - Qui vous dis que j'ai besoin de quelques choses. Il me suffit de faire un seul truc et jamais l'enfant ne verra la lumière du jour, déclara Hermione avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

Voldemort qui en l'avait vu se rebeller de la sorte depuis près d'un mois, commença à s'énerver.

« - Silence femme. Tu feras ce que je voudrais, de grès ou de force.

« - Plutôt mourir _Tom,_ continua la jeune femme espérant qu'il lui lance un sortilège.

« - Ne m'appelle plus jamais par ce nom infecte où tu auras affaire à ma colère, rugit le lord.

« - Alors ne m'appelez plus « femme. » Je ne suis pas un objet, explosa la jeune femme.

Sur ses mots, elle sortit et retourna directement à sa chambre. Sur le chemin, elle croisa un attroupement mangemorts dont un qu'elle reconnut à ses cheveux longs. Il se plaça devant elle.

« - Dégage de mon chemin Malefoy, vociféra la jeune captive.

« - Et bien Granger, tu est hargneuse ce matin. Auras-tu ton cercle mensuel ?

Les mangemorts ricanèrent à cette réplique, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère de la jeune femme. Ne se retenant plus, elle hurla en se tenant la tête. Un long cri aigu déchira le silence qui régnait en maître dans le château. Les mangemorts qui riaient quelques secondes plus tôt, se bouchèrent les oreilles de peur d'avoir les tympans percés. La jeune femme, criait toujours accentuant son cri aigu. Elle tomba à genoux par terre, ses cheveux volèrent dans tous les sens, comme s'ils étaient dans une tempête de vent. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, du sang coula de sa bouche. Une seconde plus tard, un terrible tremblement de terre ébranla le château. Les mangemorts se ruèrent à l'abri laissant Hermione au milieu de tout ça. Seulement Drago n'avait pas bougé. Quand le tremblement se finit, il s'agenouilla face à Hermione et lui murmura :

« - Je suis désolé Hermione. Sache que je t'ai toujours considéré comme une battante. Cela me faisait mal de te voir le regard vide de toute expression. Je vais subir la colère du lord noir pour toi, mais je t'en pris, ne perds pas cette flamme qui fait de toi, une gagnante.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme disparut. Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans le couloir. Ne se souvenant pas de ce qu'il venait de se produire, elle se releva et partit dans sa chambre.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Harry lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, quand d'un seul coup, il fut atteint d'une colère sans nom. Ne voulant blesser personne, il se précipita dans la salle d'entraînement et se défoula. Il fit apparaître plusieurs mangemorts et se battit avec rage contre eux. A la fin du combat, il tomba, épuisé, au sol quand un tremblement de terre survint. Il semblait être proche seulement Harry n'arrivait pas à localiser l'épicentre. Il avait l'air si proche et si lointain à la fois. De plus, Londres n'était pas dans une zone à risque, alors d'ou venait l'origine de ce séisme ? Il partagea un hochement de tête avec Rémus et Minerva. La jeune femme ne comprenait rien. A quoi rimaient ses hochements de têtes.

« - Evidement pourquoi n'y a-t-on pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est évident. Comme par hasard, ce tremblement de Terre arrive au moment exact ou je ne suis plus enragé.

« - Oui, pourtant tu n'as pas eu mal ? N'est-ce pas ?

« - Ben non Mumus, justement. Il est là le hic, mais peut-être que, comme on me croit mort, le lien qui nous unissaient a disparut.

« - Je ne pense pas, annonça Minerva qui intervenait pour la première fois. Un lien est avant tout spirituel. Hors, spirituellement, parlant, tu n'es pas mort, donc ce lien si puissant soit-il, ne peut pas avoir disparut au moment de ton coma ; Au pire, son intensité à diminuer.

« - Sûrement Mimi. En tout cas, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'au moment ou nous trouvons comment libérer Hermione, j'entre dans une rage sans nom et aussitôt calmer, nous avons ce séisme ?

« - Hey ! On pourrait m'expliquer, s'il vous plaît. Je suis pas invisible et vous parler à demi-mot. Je suis la seule à rien comprendre de votre discussion, s'exclama Gwendalyana.

« - Excuse-nous ma chérie. Harry tu lui explique, s'il te plaît, demanda Minerva.

« - Ouais, pas de problème. Bon viens là chérie, je vais tout t'expliquer. depuis le début.

« - S'il te plaît. Et m'appelle pas Chérie !

Harry sourit et expliqua à Gwendalyana son lien avec Voldemort, ses nombreuses crises de rage sans nom, le rôle de sa cicatrice, ainsi que les erreurs qu'il avait commise à cause de cette même cicatrice. (**Nda** : Cf les cinq premiers tomes de la sage Harry Potter) A la fin du récit, la jeune femme comprenait mieux ce qu'il venait de se dire. Ils en parlèrent encore tout le long de la journée de recherche. Durant le dîner, le bruit, d'une armoire qui tombe, retentit dans le QG. Il provenait de la chambre d'Hermione. Harry sortit de table et partit rapidement vers la pièce.

« - Mumus viens voir, cria-t-il depuis le premier étage.

Le dénommé « Mumus » se leva, en arquant un sourcil et partit voir le jeune homme suivit des autres habitants de la résidence. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent une inscription marquée au rouge. « Sia this quoviatés indos »

« - A ton avis, ça veut dire quoi Harry, interrogea la jeune femme.

« - Je ne sais pas, mais ça a un lien avec Mione.

« - Qu'en sais-tu Harry, demanda Rémus.

« - Je sais pas. Mais vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre. Toute la journée, Hermione était le sujet principal de nos recherches et réflexions. Et comme par hasard, cette inscription s'inscrit juste à l'endroit ou Hermione rangeait ses affaires. C'est vrai, personne n'est venu ici, hormis moi, depuis plusieurs mois, voir années.

« - Tu sais Ryry, je ne suis pas une experte mais si sa se trouve, ça n'a aucun rapport. Hormis nous, personne n'est au courant de ce qu'on a trouvé. Même pas Staniels, alors, à moins que le traître soit parmi nous, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

« - Gwen, je ne crois pas plus aux coïncidences qu'au père Noël. Pour moi, tout est lié.

« - Harry en parlant de lien, as-tu réfléchit à ton rêve sur Drago ? ça pourrait nous éclairer, demanda Rémus.

« - Euh … C'est pas tout ça, mais les elfes se sont donné beaucoup de mal pour nous faire un repas. Il faudrait pas que nous le boudions.

Aussitôt, Harry disparut de la pièce, et dévala les escaliers, pour aller manger. Il fut rejoint par le reste du QG. Filius se retenait de rire, Minerva avait un sourire aux lèvres, Rémus lui faisait les gros yeux, quant à la jeune française, elle se retenait de rire, avec du mal. Ils rirent tous après une minute d'un pesant silence. Après le repas, Harry et Gwendalyana s'enfermèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, tandis que les adultes, s'étaient réfugiés dans la bibliothèque. En effet, ils n'avaient plus grand chose à faire. Tous contrôlaient parfaitement leurs animagus, ils savaient se battre même sans voir et maîtriser tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée à réfléchir aux différents événements de la journée.

De leurs côtés, les benjamins ne chômaient pas. Ils matérialisait ennemis sur ennemis, et se battait avec plus d'ardeurs que le combat précédents.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Drago Malefoy se dirigeait vers la salle de réunions. Il avait peur, non d'affronter le mage noir. Non, il avait peur qu'IL découvre son secret. Arrivée à destination, il attendit que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même, signifiant que Voldemort consentait à lui parler. Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius. Il lança un regard noir à son fils. Celui-ci entra peu après. Il s'inclina devant son Maître. A peine fut-il relevé, qu'il entendit la voix glaciale du lord.

« - Alors Drago, qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

« - Maître, je tenais à venir vous livrer moi-même le coupable de ce tremblement.

« - Pourtant, Granger n'est pas là.

« - Oui, Maître car, elle n'est pas fautive. C'est moi et moi seul le fautif, j'en assume toutes les conséquences.

« - Tiens donc ? Je pensais qu'elle avait réveillé sa puissance magique pourtant, déclara Voldemort en réfléchissant.

« - Maître, je voudrais vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

« - Oh ! Je t'écoute.

« - Et bien voilà, Granger passait dans le couloir et elle avait l'air furieuse. Mes mauvaises habitudes sont remontées, et je me suis mis sur son passage, afin de l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était. Elle m'a demandé de me décaler, seulement, comme je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir que de vous, je suis resté dans le passage. Elle s'est alors mise à crier très aigu et peu après, le tremblement de terre à eu lieu, affaiblissant les forces de votre château Maître.

« - Bien Drago, tu es venu te confesser, je vais donc accepter tes excuses sans te punir. (**Voldemort** : Hey ! je suis pas prêtre moi. Je ne pardonne rien. **Lana**_ soufflant_ : Tom va lire ton texte au lieu de me couper dans ma narration. _Se tournant vers les lecteurs_ : Nous allons reprendre après ce petit passage de hum… pub. En attendant, si quelqu'un veut un petit Voldemort miniature, je lui offre. **Voldemort** : Hey ! Je … **Lana** _ lui coupant la parle_ : Tom, va faire la vaisselle et évite de cracher dans l'eau c'est dégoûtant. Merci) Cependant, tu admettra qu'à cause de toi, la défense du château est affaiblit que cela peut faire pencher la balance du côté de ses opposants. Tu admettras donc, qu'il faut réparer ses problèmes aux plus vite.

« - Oui Maître, je m'en charge immédiatement, déclara Drago en s'inclinant avant de sortir.

Au moment ou il allait sortir, Le Lord leva sa baguette et murmura « Doloris » le jeune homme fut pris de tremblement violents pendant une minute. Le mage noir étant suffisant distrait, abaissa sa baguette, libérant le jeune directeur. Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce faiblement. A peine la porte fut fermée, qu'il en reçut un deuxième de la part de son père. En sortant du château, il « admira » les dégâts d'Hermione. « Oh oui, my Lord, j'espère vraiment que la balance va pencher en leurs faveur » pensa le jeune homme.

De son côté, Hermione essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ses pensées dérivèrent sur Harry. Elle repensa à lui, le jour ou il était venu la sauver en première année contre le troll des montagnes. Et les autres années quand elle les avaient aidé tous les deux à se sauver. Son premier moment de complicité avec Harry, lors de sa troisième année. Quand elle l'avait aidé à sauver Sirius. Elle avait, malgré sa peur, monté avec Harry sur le dos de Buck pour aller sauver le parrain du jeune homme. Elle avait adoré ce moment, ou il était juste tous les deux l'un contre l'autre. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'était éprise de ses deux meilleurs amis. Chacun avait son charme. Puis Harry était sortit avec Cho. Elle en avait déduit qu'il ne l'aimait qu'en meilleure amie, aussi l'année d'après quand Ron lui avait déclaré sa flamme, elle s'était consolé dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui elle en avait honte. Durant cette période, ils n'avaient fait que se chamailler pour n'importe quoi. Combien de fois, Harry s'était interposé. Puis, gentiment, ils avaient rompu. Ils étaient restés amis, mais ça n'avait plus été pareil depuis ce jour-là. Souvent Ron faisait des messes basses. Puis, ils y avaient ses devoirs abîmés. Ou son chat qui disparaissait. Elle se doutait bien que c'était sa façon de se venger. Alors elle avait attendue qu'il arrête. Il s'était calmé et plus aucun incident n'était venu entraver leur amitié. Elle restait très fragile. Et l'un comme l'autre n'osait parler quand ils étaient réunit tous les trois. Harry en avait eu marre. Ils les avaient réunit et les avait obliger à passer au dessus. Après une heure de règlement de compte, tout était, de nouveau, comme avant. Les chamailleries avaient remplacé moments de silence. La jeune femme se rappelait comment s'était déroulé la réconciliation.

_Flash-back_

_Harry avait réunit ses deux meilleurs amis dans le parc. Sous le gros chêne. Bien évidemment, ils regardaient tous les deux devant eux, et s'étaient placé de chaque côté du jeune homme, comme pour le protéger. Hermione avait conscience qu'il avait besoin de cette amitié. Alors elle attendit. Attendit que Ron fasse le premier pas. Mais il restait silencieux. Harry ne supportant plus ce silence pesant s'était levé et s'était mis face à eux._

_« - Bien, je vais commencer. J'en avais marre de vous entendre vous chamailler à tout bout de champ sans en connaître la raison mais là, ça devient irrespirable. Vous passez votre temps à vous ignorer. On dirait deux inconnus invités à vivre dans un endroit clos. J'en ai marre. Je préférais quand vous passiez votre temps a vous engueulez pour un rien, déclara Harry las en se rasseyant, ben en tout cas, ça fait du bien de le sortir._

_La jeune femme resta sans bouger, tandis que Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de bouger, ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole._

_« - Harry, excuse-moi. Je sais que notre amitié est importante pour toi et je l'ai gâché. Je sais qu'avec Ron, on agit comme des gamins. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ron j'espère que tu m'excuseras._

_Le jeune homme resta stoïque tandis qu'Harry souriait à son amie. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue et attendit que Ron fasse quelque chose. Finalement, il se leva lentement._

_« - Excusez-moi. Hermione n'est pas la seule en faute, après notre rupture, je lui en voulais alors je … j'ai préféré lui en vouloir que d'admettre qu'on avait eu tord. Excusez-moi._

_Ses deux amis, le prirent dans leurs bras. Ils se jurèrent qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui plus rien ne les séparerait, hormis la mort._

_Fin du flash-back_

La jeune femme sourit à ce souvenir. Elle pouvait encore sentir la douceur des lèvres d'Harry sur sa joue. Si seulement Ron n'avait pas été là, elle lui aurait déclaré sa flamme. A la place, elle lui avait rendu son bisou et les garçons l'avaient prit entre leurs bras. La jeune femme se retrouvait au milieu avec les bras des garçons dans son dos. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de ses amis. La nuit venait de tomber. Elle regarda les étoiles puis s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle fixa l'étoile Sirius. Une sensation de bien être l'envahit, comme si cette étoile était porteuse d'un message réconfortant.

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pour me le faire savoir, un seul moyen. Review.

**Voldemort** : Si vous avez détesté, c'est pareil, dites-lui qu'elle écrit mal, elle me relâchera peut-être. J'en ai marre, Harry a une belle vie ici et moi je me tape tout le ménage.

**Harry** : Tom lâche l'ordi tout de suite. Lana veut pas qu'on s'en approche.

**Voldemort** : Tiens voilà le chouchou. Bon je vous laisse, il est partit …

**Lana** : Tom lâche cet ordi. T'es assez intervenu toi. Entre ce chapitre et celui d'avant on ne voit plus que toi. Et va ranger ton bordel. C'est pas vrai ça. Allez bye bye tout le monde rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

Question bête : Vous avez quel âges ? Histoire de savoir jusqu'où je peux aller.

Question moins bête : Vous préféreriez que Drago revienne du côté des gentil ou pas ?

**RARs** :

**Louna46** : Et comme d'habitude, c'est toi qui a l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal des reviews. Merci beaucoup pour la tienne. Pour répondre à tes questions, la prophétesse est une femme mangemorte sans importance. Elle n'apparaîtra qu'une seule autre fois. C'est une cracmol et donc elle ne peut pas se battre. Alors au lieu de la tuer, Voldiche l'a prise en prophétesse, vu qu'elle avait le don mdr. Pour la suite de l'histoires, il est important que l'enfant soit de Voldie. Sinon Hermione risque sa vie et Drago aussi, or il me les faut pour la bataille finale mdr désolé. Et puis sinon sa gâche ma fin et j'y tiens très beaucoup. Mdr Pour la femme de Dumbly, elle va avoir un rôle important. Peut-être pas pour la bataille finale mais quand même, il sera important. Faut pas oublier que personne ne savait pour son mariage. Mdr moi aussi Harry est mon personnage masculin préféré. Sinon c'est Hermione. La preuve sur mon bureau, j'ai les deux fèves les représentant. (Pure hasard, je te jure enfin bref) Pour la signification du rêve, tu as trouvé une partie. Seulement, il reste une partie sous-entendu. Beaucoup plus complexe à déchiffrer. Mais parti comme ça, tu vas vite la trouver mdr. Tu dis que l'espoir fait vivre, ben on va vivre très longtemps crois-moi. Mdr ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**Linda** : Merci pour ta review. T'inquiète tant que tu te répète ça prouve que j'écris bien. Lol Pour les discours avec Papy Voldie, en logique il y en a encore (**Voldemort** : Ouais j'adore m'exprimer. **Lana** : Va tondre la pelouse. T'es chiant là je réponds à un com.) Euh ma connaissance des langues est très limité en fait. Je parle le français (heureusement d'ailleurs) l'anglais (obligé) et un bout d'italien, d'Espagnol (quelques mots) et de Corse (même chose) Ravie que ce soit Hermione ton perso principal. Car moi aussi mdr. Pour ta réponse, j'avoue que c'est une bonne interprétation du rêve, mais t'es dans le faux. Désolé. Mais après tout, comme ils vont l'expliquer plusieurs fois, je pense que je vais mettre ton idée quand même. Enfin si sa te dérange pas. Au fait, voici des pastilles pour ton extinction de voix mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisousss

**Jenny** : Merci pour ta review. Ravie de savoir qu'Hermione te manquait. Et que c'est ton personnage préférée. C'est aussi le mien mdr. Pour la bataille de boulette. Ça m'ennuie que ça te plaise pas. Je voulais leurs faire décompresser un petit moment. Parce que les choses sérieuse comment. Mdr Pour le caractère d'Hermione, ça me rassure que tu apprécie vu que c'est ton personnage principal. Au fait mes questions ne faiblissent pas, c'est juste que j'ai plus d'idée. Si jamais t'en as préviens-moi mdr. Pour Hermione, t'inquiète, elle va se ressaisir. Moi j'aime pas non plus qu'elle soit blasé comme ça donc, je vais la changer. Le hic, c'est que on va me détester avec ce chapitre là. Même s'il est entièrement Hermione, un passage ne va plaire à personne. Enfin tu verras. Ou plutôt tu as vu lol. Pour la signification du rêve, elle arrive bientôt. Faudra que ton petit cerveau attende. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous Et re **Jenny** Alors comme ça fan d'HP et toi êtes la même personne ? J' »ai du rater un wagon de train mdr. Bref, je me suis trompé. En fait c'est « grâce à toi le nouveau chapitre arrive » mais avec un plus gros décalage que d'habitude vu que je poste toutes les deux semaines environs (enfin en logique c'est tous les lundis mais bon) bref, pour ta minuscule review c'est pas grave j'ai fait avec mdr J'ai une question : Pourquoi je t'en voudrais de m'avoir « plantée » en plein milieu de mon histoire ? Ça arrive à tout le monde les problèmes d'ordi. Mdr. En tout cas, merci de tes encouragements Bisous et au plaisir !

**Fand'HP** : Merci pour ta review. Même si j'ai rien compris, vu que ta phrase n'ai même pas fini. Mdr J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira également en admettant que celui d'avant t'es plut. Bisous !


	13. Mélancolie et prise de conscience

**Notre l'auteur : **Coucou tout le monde. Vous allez bien ? J'espère. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Toute façon, il y a intérêt c'est un spéciale Hermione alors vous plaignez pas je sais pas quand on aura, de nouveau, des nouvelles d'elle mdr. Rendez-vous à la fin pour les réponses. Désolé les fautes ne sont pas corriger mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Bisous

Bonne lecture !

Lana51 

**Chapitre XIII** : Mélancolie et prise de conscience

_Elle fixa l'étoile Sirius. Une sensation de bien être l'envahit, comme si cette étoile était porteuse d'un message réconfortant._

Pour la première fois de puis longtemps, la jeune femme dormit bien. Une impression de tranquillité qui ne la quittait plus. De plus, Voldemort n'était pas venu la visiter (**Voldemort** : Dans tous les sens du terme. **Lana** : Tais-toi Tommy) Quand elle se leva ce matin-là, une lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard. La jeune femme sortit de son lit et quand Stark arriva avec son petit déjeuner, Hermione le mangea avec délice, savourant tous les aliments. L'elfe de maison fit le lit et, n'ayant pas à changer les draps gagna du temps.

« - Missy Hermione est drôlement heureuse aujourd'hui. Stark est content si missy Hermione est contente.

« - Merci Stark.

Tout en mangeant, la jeune femme réfléchit à sa journée d'hier. Elle se rappela la prophétesse. Soudain son sourire perdit de son éclat. Puis, elle revit la chambre de l'enfant. Un berceau au milieu de la pièce, des meubles noirs, assortit au berceau, des peluches de serpents aux quatre coins de la pièce. Une table à langer verte. Les murs étaient verts avec des serpents noirs dessus. Le tapis, était un serpent vert strié de noirs sur fond blanc. Soudain, elle ressentit le tremblement de terre, et entendit les paroles de Drago.

Flash-back 

_La jeune femme, criait toujours accentuant son cri aigu. Elle tomba à genoux par terre, ses cheveux volèrent dans tous les sens, comme s'ils étaient dans une tempête de vent. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, du sang coula de sa bouche. Une seconde plus tard, un terrible tremblement de terre ébranla le château. Les mangemorts se ruèrent à l'abri laissant Hermione au milieu de tout ça. Seulement Drago n'avait pas bougé. Quand le tremblement se finit, il s'agenouilla face à Hermione et lui murmura : _

_« - Je suis désolé Hermione. Sache que je t'ai toujours considéré comme une battante. Cela me faisait mal de te voir le regard vide de toute expression. Je vais subir la colère du lord noir pour toi, mais je t'en pris, ne perds pas cette flamme qui fait de toi, une gagnante._

_Aussitôt, le jeune homme disparut._

_Fin du flash-back _

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi, lui avait fait un compliment et pas des moindres. De plus, il l'admirait. Le sourire d'Hermione revint. Puis, elle délaissa son repas et partit se laver. Quand elle entra dans son bain, elle posa ses yeux sur sa marque. Elle se souvenait de ce jour horrible. Comment pourrait-elle put oublier. Quelle humiliation. Être nue devant tant d'homme. Les mots de Drago lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne la voyait que comme un morceau de viande. « Et bien, le morceau de viande va se rebeller » pensa-t-elle en se lavant. Une fois propre, elle sortit de la baignoire en pierre, s'enroula dans une serviette et partit choisir ses habits de la journée. Elle opta pour un jean taille basse. Elle mit un débardeur blanc et un gros pull en laine rouge. Le pull était assez long et large pour cacher plusieurs de ses formes. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y accouda. Les oiseaux paillaient gaiement dehors, Il n'était que dix heures mais le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle eut envie de sortir marcher dans le jardin. Elle sortit de sa chambre et prit la direction de la porte de derrière. Au moment de la franchir, elle se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait sortir de l'enceinte du château. « Après tout, je reste dans son château je vais dans la cour » se dit-elle en mettant sa main sur la poignet. Un mangemort qui passait par là, voulut l'arrêter, mais la jeune femme le regarda et ses yeux devinrent noirs. Le mangemort eut un temps de réaction suffisant pour qu'elle sorte. Ne sentant aucune électrocution, elle marcha dans le jardin. Elle respira à plein poumon l'air frais. Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas sortit prendre l'air ? La jeune femme n'avait pas la réponse. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle se sentait revivre. Inconsciemment, elle mit sa main sur son ventre et murmura :

« - T'inquiète pas bébé, je sais pas si tu es déjà là, mais je te protégerais de ton affreux géniteur. Sois en certain.

Ce que la jeune femme ignorait c'est qu'au même moment, Lord Voldemort était à la fenêtre. Contrairement à elle, il avait vu le geste maternelle qu'elle venait d'esquisser. Il sourit (**Nda** : Façon de parler) avant de chercher comment elle pourrait avorter sans aucune aiguilles. (**Nda** : Oui oui, dans Journal d'une fille de Harlem (très beau livre soit-dit en passant) une jeune femme s'enferme des les toilettes insalubres de son immeuble dégoûtant et s'enfonce une aiguille pour tuer son bébé) Il allait s'y intéresser de plus près quand un mangemort demanda à le voir. Il mit fin à ses pensées et se tourna vers son allié. Il avait eu vent qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux, seulement tous savaient se protéger de ses attaques mentales. Il devait donc chercher lentement sans se faire voir. Il avait nommé Lucius et Drago pour enquêter sans que personne ne le sache. Lucius surveillait les mangemorts en général et Drago s'occupait des futurs recrus à Poudlard.

Hermione prise d'une envie subite s'allongea à même le sol et roula sur le sol, sentant l'herbe fraîche. Elle se releva et couru un peu, inspirant à fond. Comme si elle avait été privée d'air. A un moment, quelques oiseaux passèrent près d'elle et Hermione put toucher leurs plumes. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir d'oiseaux à elle. Elle aurait voulut en caresser un. Pattenrond lui manquait. Elle aimait enfuir sa tête dans son pelage. Malheureusement, il était mort peu avant la bataille finale. Stupidement, il avait traversé la route pour chasser une souris et une voiture était passée. Il n'avait pas souffert mais maintenant, la jeune femme n'avait personne à qui se confier. Mû d'un courage soudain, elle se rentra dans le château et si dirigea droit vers le trône du mage noir. Elle bouscula les mangemorts sur son passage, se faisant insulter. N'écoutant que son courage, elle entra sans frapper et se planta face à Voldemort. Sans se prosterner, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara d'une voix plus glaciale que celle du Lord :

« - Je veux un animal et vous allez m'en donner un.

« - Comment oses-tu femme, me donner des ordres sans même frapper à ma porte ou te prosterner.

« - J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à frapper aux portes. De plus, c'est une marque de respect et je ne vous respecte pas. Enfin, je laisse vos chiens galeux se prosterner à vos pieds et lécher vos pieds à volonté. Je garde ma salive pour des choses moins futiles. Maintenant vous allez envoyer un de vos laveurs de chaussures m'acheter un chat. Et qu'il soit beau, déclara-t-elle en sortant de la pièce. Fin de la discussion.

Aussitôt la porte claqua et un sourire naquit sur la bouche du Lord. « Elle commence à se rebeller de nouveau, c'est un bon point » pensa-t-il.

Hermione de son côté, courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ma pris à la fin. C'était de la provocation pure. Une demande capricieuse d'enfant gâtée. Ce qu'il m'ennuie, c'est qu'avec tout ça, j'aurais pas de chat. Tant pis, ça m'a fait du bien.

La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et partit aux cuisines. Sans s'occuper des Elfes qui travailler, elle prit un verre et se servit de l'eau. Après trois grands verres, elle lava son verre, et le rangea à sa place. Elle se retourna et vit Stark la regardait bizarrement.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai Stark ?

« - Missy Hermione n'a pas à être ici. Encore moins à faire la vaisselle. Missy Hermione est une grande dame. Missy Hermione ne devrait pas laver son verre. C'est le travail de Stark de laver le verre de Missy Hermione. Stark est un mauvais elfe.

« - Mais non Stark. Primo, j'ai travaillé ici assez longtemps pour savoir qu'à cette heure-là, vous avez mieux à faire que de laver un verre. Deuxio, je sais laver un verre. Tertio, tu n'es pas un mauvais elfe Stark Au contraire. C'est moi qui t'es pris de cours, déclara la jeune femme en s'agenouillant, Stark c'est compris ? Je ne veux pas que tu te punisses, j'ai été plus vite que toi c'est tout.

« - Bien missy Hermione.

« - Promets-le moi Stark.

« - Stark le promet Missy Hermione.

« - Bien, dit-elle en se relevant, c'est un ordre plus une promesse. Tu n'as pas intérêt à désobéir.

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et, après avoir saluer les elfes de maison sortit des cuisines. Elle retourna dehors respirait l'air frais. Arrivée dehors, une bourrasque d'air frais lui arriva en plein visage, lui rafraîchissant la nuque. « Cet été promet d'être chaud » pensa la jeune femme. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec son ravisseur.

« - Et bien, je vais en prendre pour mon grade. C'est bizarre, je dépasse les bornes souvent en ce moment et il me touche plus. Je ne suis pas enceinte déjà quand même ? Ah non, pas déjà. C'est soit ça, soit il encaisse tout et une fois l'enfant naît, il me le fera payer au centuple. Ça serait plus son style.

Tout en pensant la jeune femme marchait tranquillement. Elle arriva dans une tour où elle entendit des piaillements. Elle entra et vit une volière impressionnante. « On dirait celle de Poudlard » pensa Hermione impressionnée. Elle se dirigea vers une chouette énorme. « Elle doit être en couche » Elle se mit à côté de la chouette et commença à flatter l'animal. Une heure durant, elle caressa l'animal tout en songeant à ses années post-Poudlard. D'un commun accord, Ron, Hermione et Harry avait décidé de stopper leurs études, le temps d'éradiquer Voldemort. Elle se souvenait de leurs nombreuses recherches dans les bibliothèques sorcières. Ils entraient à huit heures du matin et n'en ressortaient que chasser par les bibliothécaires. Revenant à la réalité, elle se leva et sortit de la volière. Tranquillement, comme si elle n'allait plus sentir l'air frais avant longtemps, la jeune femme inspira lentement et profondément afin d'en imprégner ses poumons. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'installa devant son miroir. Son reflet lui fit peur. En effet, la jeune femme ressemblait à une vieille dame. Ses cheveux bruns broussailleux étaient devenus raides et ternes. Ses yeux avaient perdu leurs lueurs et ressemblait à deux billes sans vie. De profondes cernes noirs marquaient son visage délicat. Sa peau avait blanchit et certaines de ses veines apparaissaient. Elle nageait dans ses vêtements et sa peau avait perdu sa tonicité et son élasticité. « Je fais peine à voir » pensa-t-elle en examinant le pâle reflet de ce qu'elle était autrefois. « J'avais tout pour être heureuse. Des parents adorables, des amis qui m'aimait comme j'étais, une intelligence à tout épreuve, un besoin d'apprendre aussi important que celui de respirer, un chat très câlin. Il m'a tout pris. Maintenant, je ne suis qu'une p, poupée de luxe dont on ne s'occupe que pour qu'elle fasse bonne impression dans le lit de ses messieurs. Une fois que j'aurais fait son enfant, il va sûrement me tuer. Une de ses mangemorte se fera une joie de s'occuper de son héritier et comme je ne servirais plus à rien, je … Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour moi. »

A six heures trente, Stark vint la chercher. Le lord (**Voldemort** _avec un torchon dans les mains _: Avec un « l » majuscule s'il te plaît. **Lana** : Ah oui excuse-moi.) Le Lord lui avait accordé le droit de venir manger à sa table. A contrecœur, elle se leva et suivit l'Elfe. Il la laissa devant une grande porte de bois ou était sculpté une cobra majestueux. Intriguée, elle toqua et n'entra qu'après avoir entendu le mage lui intimer de venir le rejoindre. Elle inspira un bon coup puis marcha le plus dignement possible jusqu'à l'endroit ou Stark s'était matérialisé. Il recula la chaise pour que la jeune femme prenne place. Elle était à un bout de la table et le Lord à un autre. « On dirait un vieux couples de snobinards excentrique » pensa amèrement la jeune femme. Puis en voyant le sourire que Voldemort esquissa, Hermione se frappa mentalement. « Mince Mione arrête de penser en le regardant dans les yeux » se dit-elle en baissant la tête. Le repas se passa tranquillement et sans anicroches. La griffondor fixait son assiette quant au Lord, il pensait à sa nouvelle stratégie miliaire. A la fin du repas, Hermione se leva. Au moment où elle passa devant le mage, celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras. Sa main était glacée et la jeune femme eut l'impression que des millions d'aiguilles entraient dans sa peau en même temps. Elle s'écarta brusquement de Voldemort ce qui brisa le contact. Effrayé de sentir encore la froideur de sa main, elle s'enfuit à toute jambe jusque dans sa chambre. Arrivée dans celle-ci, elle regarda son bras. Il n'y avait aucune trace mais elle avait une mauvaise impression. « Demain va être une longue journée » Pensa-t-elle en se déshabillant. Hermione se mit à la fenêtre, et instinctivement, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à l'étoile la plus brillante de la galaxie d'Orion. « Harry ou que tu sois, ne m'oublie pas, je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu pense toujours à moi. J'aimerais tant sentir, de nouveau tes bras autour de moi. Ton souffle par dessus mon épaule. Tes mains caressant mes cheveux. Revoir ton visage me rassurant quand j'ai peur. Sentir ton odeur. Tu me manques. Toutes les cellules de mon cœur t'appellent. Elles crient ton nom de toute leurs forces. Seulement, pour les consoler, en attendant nos retrouvailles, je n'ai que mes souvenirs et mes rêves. Je rêve du jour ou tu arriveras, avec tous les résistants. Vous démolirez les portes, assiégerez ce château et après avoir vaincu Voldemort pour la dernière fois, et tandis que les autres capturons les mangemorts, tu me chercheras. Alors tu entreras dans ma chambre et je serais là le regard vide n'entendant pas tout ce vacarme. Tu me prendras dans tes bras et tu me diras combien je t'ai manqué. Et tu me serreras fort me répétant combien tu es heureux de me voir en vie. Mu d'un nouveau courage, je te dévoilerais mes sentiments et, peut-être que tu y répondras par l'affirmative. Dans mes rêves, c'est le cas. Tu me regarde droit dans les yeux et parmi les larmes qui inondent nos visage, tu me dis les trois mots que je souhaite entendre que de ta bouche. Ta voix devient grave et rauque, tu mets tes mains sur mes joues. Tes pouces effacent mes larmes, ton visage s'approche du mien et tout doucement, comme si ses mots pouvaient me briser, tu me chuchotes à l'oreille le « je t'aime » que j'ai toujours voulut entendre. Puis doucement, je sens ton souffle s'éloigner de mes oreilles. J'entends ta respiration saccadé. Ton visage s'approche alors du mien et, doucement, tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes partageant, avec moi, les larmes qui coulent encore de tes beaux yeux. (**Nda** : Oula je m'enflamme là bref) Tu t'écartes doucement et juste assez pour que nos fronts se touchent et tu reçois mon premier sourire. A mon tour, j'efface tes larmes avec mes doigts et je t'embrasse. Tu y réponds alors. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrent pour que nos langues se trouvent. Je sens tes mains descendre de mon visage pour se poser sur mes hanches, tandis que les miennes s'enroulent autour de ton cou. Tu te colles d'avantage à moi, comme si tu avais peur que je m'en aille. Je ne proteste pas et à mon tour je colle mon corps contre le tien. A bout de souffle nous nous écartons juste assez pour reprendre de l'air. Tu me demandes si je n'ai rien et pour toute réponse, je te fais tomber sur le fauteuil. Je me place face à toi, à genoux sur ce même fauteuil. Un genou de chaque côté de ton corps. Je me rapproche doucement, et de nouveau, je t'embrasse. Je sens tes mains se balader sur mes hanches tandis que les miennes se baladent entre ton cou et tes cheveux. Notre baiser devient plus passionné. Nos corps brûlent d'amour. Je sens tes mains remonter le long de mon dos. Je frémis sous tes caresses tandis que tes lèvres quittent les miennes pour se balader dans mon cou. Je niche alors mon visage dans ton cou, essayant d'oublier ce feu qui brûle en moi, car bien que j'aie envie de toi, je veux quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Seulement, mon corps te réclame et je ne peux plus lutter conte cette passion ardente qui brûle au creux de mes reins. Des allées et venues se font entendre dans le couloir mais ça nous est égal. Des mains deviennent plus entreprenantes alors que tes lèvres reviennent chercher les miennes. Je sens la chaleur de ton corps me consumer. Ton désir se lit dans tes yeux. Tu te retournes de façon à ce que je sois en dessous de toi et tu captures, de nouveau mes lèvres. Nos baisers sont de plus en plus brûlants de désirs. Nos vêtements nous encombrent. Tes mains passent sous mon pull. Je frissonne au contact de ta peau sur la mienne. Tes mains sont douces et hésitantes. Comme si elles attendaient mon approbation. Mais elles l'ont déjà, avant même de l'avoir demandé. Nos langues s'entremêlent dansant une valse enflammée. Chacune voulant avoir le contrôle de l'autre. Mes mains quittent tes cheveux si doux pour passer sous ton pull. Je sens ta chemise. Lentement, j'enlève tous les boutons. Je désir sentir ton torse sous mes mains. Seulement, j'ai envie de faire durer le plaisir, alors je fais sauter tes boutons lentement. Tes caresses deviennent plus passionnelles et je t'entends me dire, d'une voix rauque et sexy « Dépêche-toi Mione, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. » Mettant fin à ton supplice j'enlève tous les boutons et laisse mes mains parcourir ce corps dont je rêve toutes les nuits. J'enlève ton pull et tu fais rejoindre le mien à terre. Tu es torse nu devant moi, et ma bouche quitte ton visage pour se balader. Je veux goûter cette peau dont j'ai tant rêvé. Mais une jeune femme rentre alors en t'appelant. Elle est blonde et très belle. Elle sourit mais son visage se décompose quand elle nous voit. J'ai soudain l'étrange impression que vous êtes proches. Seulement, elle part avant que tu n'es ouvert la bouche. Je te regarde triste. Pour moi, tout es clair. Vous sortez ensembles et je viens de rompre votre couple. Tu ramasses mon pull, et tendrement tu me rhabilles sans chercher à courir après ta copine. Tu reboutonne ta chemise et remets ton pull. Tu es toujours aussi tendre avec moi, tes lèvres se posent dans mon cou. Elles sont chaudes et j'ai envie de reprendre ou nous étions arrêté. Seulement, tu remonte jusqu'à mes oreilles et tu me chuchote « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Mione. Tu es la seule que j'aime. » Je te souris et tu me prends la main. Nous sortons de cette chambre maudite ou tant de fois, je me suis sentit salie. Arrivé dans le couloir, tu cherches de quel côté est la sortie. Je sers ta main et te conduit là ou tant de fois, j'ai vu sortir les sbires de Voldemort. Au moment, ou nous arrivons dans l'entrée, je reconnais Rémus, Minerva et Filius. La jeune femme qui nous a interrompu est là aussi. Je vois Hagrid se dirigeait vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras tout en disant que je lui ai manqué. Puis, tu me prends la main et me présente les personnes que je ne connais pas. Seulement, je n'écoute pas. Je suis concentré sur le son suave de ta voix. Alors tous ensemble nous sortons du château. Seulement, au moment, ou je mets un pied dehors, je me réveille et constate que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Harry Je t'aime attends-moi » termina la jeune femme en penser. Puis après avoir jeté un baiser à l'étoile Sirius, elle se dirigea vers son lit, et s'y coucha. Ses rêves furent peuplé de rencontre plus ou moins houleuse avec le Survivant.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation. Elle sortit de son lit et appela Stark. Celui-ci arriva un plateau à la main. Il le déposa devant la jeune femme, fit le ménage habituel et débarrassa son plateau, quand elle eut fini. Seulement la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de s'installer confortablement qu'une envie de vomir lui prit. Elle courut jusqu'à la cuvette des toilettes et régurgita le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. « Oh ! Non, ça ne va pas recommencer » se dit la jeune femme en elle-même. Elle se lava les dents et partit prendre son bain habituel. En se déshabillant, Hermione remarqua que sa marque rougit. Pas au point de lui faire mal seulement juste assez pour attirer son attention sur celle-ci. Laissant cette interrogation pour plus tard, elle entra dans son bain et commença à se laver. Elle resta une demi-heure dans cette eau, passant et repassant son rêve le plus cher. Puis sentant se refroidir l'eau elle en sortit et, s'enroula dans une serviette. Sentant l'air se refroidir, la jeune femme s'habilla à la hâte et appela Stark. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, il ressentit cette vague de froid. Ayant reçut des ordres de Voldemort lui-même, il dut repartir sans en expliquer la cause à la jeune femme. Malheureusement, Hermione étant Hermione, elle comprit vite qu'un ou plusieurs détraqueurs venaient la voir. Elle se barricada dans la salle de bain après avoir fermé sa chambre à clé. Elle écouta et entendit sa porte de chambre céder sous les attaques des créatures. Elle se recula le plus loin possible de son dernier rempart en le regardant avec effroi. Puis se réveillant, elle poussa un meuble de toilette contre la porte. Ensuite elle chercha un tuyau vide et propre. Quand elle le trouva elle sauta dans sa baignoire et s'immergea, ne laissant que le tuyau dépassait afin qu'elle puisse respirer. Hermione entendit au loin, la porte se casser, et son meuble tomber. Elle s'attendait, à tout instant, à sentir les effets des détraqueurs sur elle, mais tout resta normale. L'eau était gelée, certes, mais il n'y avait aucun autre signe de la présence des détraqueurs. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à vitesse grand V. Ils étaient dans la même pièce qu'elle, et seule l'eau la protégeait de leurs attaques. « Bon deux choses. Soit ils n'attaquent que quand ils voient leurs victimes, ce qui est très peu probable vu qu'ils avaient attaqué Harry dans le train en troisième année alors qu'ils cherchaient Sirius. Ou soit, leurs attaques sont inefficaces dans l'eau. Je pencherais plutôt pour cette explication. Dans ce cas, se serait l'idéal. Je n'aurais qu'à me réfugier dans cette baignoire chaque fois, qu'ils viendront me prendre mes souvenirs les plus chers. » Pensa la jeune femme en sentant l'eau se réchauffer. Au bout de dix minutes, elle sortit la tête de l'eau et constata qu'elle était seule dans la pièce d'eau. Doucement, comme s'il l'attendait dans sa chambre, Hermione se rapprocha de sa destination. Arrivée dans celle-ci elle fut soulagé d'être seule. Mais elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit alors que Lord Voldemort était dans la salle de bain.

« - C'est donc comme ça que tu leurs a échappé. Ce n'est pas très gentil. A cause de toi, ils n'ont pas pus se restaurer et j'ai du les envoyé se restaurer de Croque-monsieur, déclara-t-il fier de son jeu de mot.

« - Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande (**Nda** : Tiens ça me rappelle quelques chos0e n'est-ce pas Lola ? Vive la SBE, je te dis surtout un fichu cahier, et un double fichu pari lol.) Vous croyez qu'en me rendant malheureuse, vous allez me rallier à votre cause peut-être ? Mais vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude mon pauvre. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de vous servir en gentil chien fidèle. Harry est peut-être mort, mais je suis sur qu'il y a d'autre moyen de vous anéantir que celui de vous tuer. Tellement de choix sont probables.. Nous n'aurons aucun problème à vous éradiquer, espèce de vieux machin tout poisseux, termina-t-elle rageusement.

Ce fut le mot de trop, mais la jeune femme n'en avait pas conscience. Pour elle, si elle arrivait à rendre Voldemort assez en colère, il se déchaînerait sur elle et ainsi, elle serait blessé et transporter à Sainte-Mangouste. De là, elle pourrait toujours s'enfuir ou se cacher dans le bureau du Professeur Staniels. Ou à moins qu'il la tue directement, dans ce cas, elle serait sauvé beaucoup plus vite. Seulement, le mage ayant d'autre plans que la jeune femme, la regarda et esquissa un sourire.

« - Et bien femme, tu te rebelle souvent ses derniers temps. Aurais-tu un problème hormonale ?

« - Je vais très bien. Arrêtez de m'appeler « femme ! »

Tout deux se regardaient en chiens de faïences. Voldemort voulut lire dans ses pensées mais ils s'aperçut qu'elle maîtrisait l'occlumencie très bien. Peut-être même trop selon lui. Lentement, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Tom Jédusor (**Voldemort** _en pyjama bleu avec des petits moutons blancs_ : J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on m'appelle … °baille° comme ça. **Lana** : Et tu préfère quoi ? TEJ ? Non merci, de toute manière, c'est moi qui écrit donc je t'appelle comme je le souhaite. De plus, c'est moi qui ait ta baguette donc _sourire sadique_ on obéit sinon je punis bref) Tom Jédusor s'approcha lentement d'elle. Ce ne fut que quand elle sentit ses mains glacé sur ses bras qu'elle rompit le contact visuel. Violemment, il la jeta sur son lit. Il s'approcha et se mit à califourchon sur la jeune femme en lui disant :

« - D'après mes statistiques, c'est le meilleur moment pour faire mon héritier.

Aussitôt, il déchira ses vêtements moldus, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, et, la prit de force sachant qu'elle ne le ferait jamais de son gré. Cela dura toute la matinée, la jeune femme avait de plus en plus mal. Chaque fois, il devenait plus violent, sans pour autant lever la main sur elle. Il agissait vite et violemment pensant réduire la dignité d'Hermione. Seulement, la jeune femme se relevait toujours. Une fois son office fini, le mage noir se leva. Il replaça ses robes et sortit dans un regard pour la jeune femme. La griffondor rouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit la porte claquer et les pas s'évanouir dans le couloir. Lentement, elle se leva, fit tomber les restes d'habits et, mit un peignoir. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain, se lava les dents et le visage plusieurs fois. Quand elle sentit un liquide coulé sur ses jambes, Hermione baissa la tête. A ses pieds, quelques gouttes de sang était tombée. Elle partit vérifier ses draps.

« - Tachés eux aussi, murmura-t-elle. Stark !

« - Missy Hermione a appelé Stark, commença l'elfe en souriant, sourire qui disparu quand il vit son état, Stark suppose que Missy Hermione va prendre un bain pendant que Stark va changer les draps.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione le regarda s'activer. Lentement, comme si des gestes brusques pouvaient la casser, elle se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle prit des affaires et partit dans la salle de bain. La baignoire était remplit et d'agréables vapeurs fruités s'en dégageait. Elle posa ses affaires, enleva son peignoir et entra dans l'eau. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assise, que la jeune femme laissa ses larmes couler. Elles roulèrent sur ses joues et, moururent sur ses lèvres. Hermione n'en n'avait cure. La jeune femme avait trop gardé pour elle ses pensées depuis trop longtemps. Chaque larme versée, équivalait à une blessure psychologiques gardée enfuit dans son cœur. Durant l'heure qui suivit, beaucoup de larmes augmentèrent le niveau de l'eau moussante. Peu à peu, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et la jeune femme sortit de l'eau. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et s'assit devant le meuble de salle de bain. De nouveau, elle avait le regard vide, et les pensées dans un autre monde. Un monde ou Voldemort n'existerait pas, ou Harry et elle vivrait heureux et aurait deux beaux enfants. Un monde ou Ron serait un parrain formidable, ou Sirius serait encore en vie. Son premier confident. Ce fut le premier à qui la jeune femme confia son amour pour le Survivant. La jeune femme se souvenait encore de la conversation.

_Flash-back_

_Hermione était assise dans le jardin. Elle regardait les garçons jouer au Quidditch. Du moins, officiellement, car en réalité, la griffondor observait Harry. Il occupait toutes se pensées. Souvent elle rêvait de lui et ils étaient de moins en moins chaste. La jeune femme décida d'en parler à quelqu'un. Seulement qui pourrait l'écouter ? Ginny, sa meilleure amie, était encore amoureuse du Survivant. Ron lui était amoureux d'elle. Quant à Harry, il n'était tout simplement pas approprié de lui dire alors qu'elle n'était pas prête. Mentalement, elle fit une synthèse des adultes. Molly aurait été la plus indiquait seulement, Hermione aurait l'impression de trahir Ron. Pareil pour son père. Rémus était en pleine phase post-Pleine Lune. Tonk était en mission. Minerva s'occupait de ses cours. Quant à Dumbledore, il en était hors de question. Comment déballer son cœur à quelqu'un qui sait toujours tout ? La dernière personne étant ici aujourd'hui était Sirius, car Séverus était en mission et Hermione ne se voyait pas lui ouvrir son cœur. Hermione se leva et commença à entrer dans la maison. Seulement Harry du la voir partir car, il stoppa la partie et s'approcha avec son balai._

_« - Mione ou vas-tu ?_

_« - Oh ! Harry, je … je vais voir Sirius._

_« - Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, demanda-t-il inquiet._

_« - Non Harry tout va bien. Je veux juste lui parler d'un truc. Ne t'inquiète pas. Profite de tes vacances, termina la jeune femme en posant une main sur sa joue, tu en as bien le droit. Pense à toi Harry. On se revoit au dîner._

_Aussitôt, Hermione entra dans la maison. Naturellement, elle se dirigea vers le grenier. Elle entendit Buck marcher. La jeune femme toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer. Quand Sirius la vit, il lui sourit et lui demanda naturellement ce qui n'allait pas. Hermione prit une grande respiration et s'assit près de l'animagi._

_« - Et bien Sirius, je sais que je vais t'ennuyer avec ça mais j'ai un problème et je ne peux me confier à personne._

_« - Même Harry, questionna-t-il intrigué._

_« - Surtout pas à Harry. Ça le concerne. Je … Comment dire. Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. Enfin je crois, instinctivement Hermione baissa la tête comme si elle avait honte de cet aveu. Tu comprends Sirius, Harry représente tout pour moi. Depuis qu'il connaît le monde des Sorciers, et qu'il a apprit qu'il était célèbre, il n'a pas prit la grosse tête. Il est resté lui-même. Gentil, attentionné, galant, prévenant, etc. je pourrais te citer toutes ses qualités, il en a tellement. Bien sûr, il a ses défauts. Mais ça fait partit de son charme. N'importe qui, même Ron, aurait profité de cette célébrité pour avoir plusieurs copines et abuser de son pouvoir pour abuser les gens. Mais pas lui, il est resté simple et gentil, malgré sa célébrité grandissante. Chaque chose qu'il fait, chaque pas qu'il esquisse, est guetté par le monde entier et il a su rester simple. Il a juste besoin que ses proches soient heureux pour l'être également. Il a cette lueur de tristesse aux fond de ses yeux et cette naïveté dans ses gestes qui donne envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il a l'âme d'une personne qui a trop vécu, le corps d'un homme, mais le cœur d'un enfant. Au fond de lui, il est resté ce petit garçon effrayé à l'idée de sortir de son placard. Bien sur, ce n'est plus ce placard sous l'escalier mais l'idée est la même. Pour lui, il est sortit d'un petit placard blanc pour entrer dans une cage dorée. Le monde des sorciers est son nouveau placard. Tout dans sa vie n'est que transposition. Le placard s'est transformé en monde des Sorciers. L'oncle Vernon, dont il avait si peur plus jeune, est devenu Voldemort. Dudley est devenu Drago Malefoy. Mais lui, il est resté un enfant. Un petit garçon à qui on a volé son enfance. Il en reste touchant. Dans ses mots, dans ses gestes, ses regards. Il n'y a que quand il monte sur un balai, qu'il devient lui-même. Comme s'il y avait deux Harry Potter en un. D'un côté, il y a le héros de tous. Le célèbre Survivant. Celui dont tous espère qu'il vaincra une deuxième fois. Et d'un autre côté, il y a ce petit garçon timide et maladroit, impulsif et déterminé, prêt à tout pour ses amis. C'est de lui dont je suis amoureuse. Bien sur, j'aime le Harry fort. Le héros mais je me suis attaché au garçon qui se cache au fond de lui. Je sais plus quoi faire Sirius. Ginny l'aime aussi et Ron m'aime. Quant à Harry, personne ne sait ce qu'il y a dans son cœur. Il ne se confit jamais à nous. Du moins à moi. Pendant un temps, il y avait Cho mais elle pleurait trop. Maintenant, on ne sait pas qui occupe son cœur. Ça me fait peur. Je sais que pour lui, je serais toujours la meilleure amie, celle qui a réponse à tout. Mais je veux être plus que ça, termina Hermione en baissant la tête._

_Doucement Sirius, prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. _

_« - Hermione, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu viens parler d'amour à un ancien bourreau des cœur, qui n'a pas eu de petite amie depuis quinze ans. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au yeux d'Harry tu es plus que sa meilleure amie. Quoi ? Exactement, je ne saurez pas te répondre. Il faudrait lui demander à lui._

_« - Non. Quand on parle de ce sujet, Harry se referme comme une huître et prétexte un truc à faire pour s'éclipser._

_Hermione resta dans les bras de Sirius encore quelques instant, réfléchissant sur les paroles de son ami. Après quelques minutes, elle se décala et tout en se relevant, déclara : _

_« - Merci de m'avoir écouter Sirius. Je vais retourner dans le jardin les regarder jouer._

_La jeune femme sourit puis sortit de la pièce sous le regard bienveillant du maître des lieux._

_Fin du flash-back_

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis Hermione se fit une résolution. Elle ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir dit à Harry ses sentiments pour lui. Après elle pourrait partir en paix. Déterminée, elle se leva, essuya le sillon que la goutte d'eau avait fait et partit s'habiller.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement pour Hermione. Tous se ressemblaient. La jeune femme se levait vers dix heures, déjeunait, allait vomir. Puis elle se lavait, s'habillait, et allait dans le jardin pour réfléchir. Elle se demandait d'ou venait ses nausées le matin. Doucement, comme si l'idée avait peur de s'installer dans son esprit, Hermione repensa à la Prophétesse.

« - Et si j'étais enceinte, murmura-t-elle pour elle même, ça expliquerait bien des choses. Notamment, ses nausées et ce ventre qui commence à se montrer.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui 

J'espère que ça vous à plus.

Question bête : Vous êtes plus fruit ou légumes ? Je sais, c'est vraiment bête comme question.

Question moins bête : A votre avis, Hermione est réellement enceinte ou c'est juste une grossesse nerveuse ?

Rendez-vous en reviews.

Bisous

Lana51

**Jenny** : Pour ce chapitre, c'est toi qui ouvres le bal des reviews mdr. D'ailleurs merci pour ta review. Enfin tes reviews mais bon. T'inquiète, je t'en veux pas. Je l'ai fait aussi. J'avoue que ça me turlupinait un peu de voir deux fois Jenny dont une qui commence ça review comme fan d'HP. Enfin bon, je pensais que c'était ton copain ou ton frère qui avait pris ta session (et donc ton pseudo) pour faire sa review. Mdr Enfin bref, t'inquiète pas, je suis pas fâché contre toi, comme tu l'as dit ça montre ton enthousiasme pour cette fic. Mdr T'as pas à te sentir coupable, c'est pas comme si tu avais piraté un ordi pour le faire mdr. Donc tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ni rien d'autre. Au contraire, ta reviews m'a beaucoup fait rire. Lol ravie que le chapitre t'est plut, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Quant à Drago, tu devrais avoir des éclaircissements bientôt. Bon déjà un indice sur son futur mais surtout bien vu que le premier combat arrive bientôt. Dans neuf chapitres je crois. C'est bientôt quoi. Pour fan d'HP, c'est ton perso à toi de voir si tu veux qu'il écrive des reviews ou pas. Perso, ça ne me dérange pas. J'y répondrais quand même. Même si je sais ce que je sais. J'espère que la prochaine fois, tu feras plus attention pour éviter de te faire capter mdr. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si j'en doute beaucoup. Bisous Miss

**Elpotter** : Merci pour ta review. Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'es plut. Pour notre couple préféré, ben tout ce que je peux je peux dire sans dévoiler l'histoire c'est que il faudra s'armer de patience, vu que c'est pas encore écrit quand ils se retrouveront donc … Voilà sinon pour l'enfant d'Hermione ben on en aura des nouvelles bientôt, je pense. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**Linda** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ah la bonne question, pourquoi Drago a-t-il agit comme ça ? Ben réponse, je ne sais pas quand. On pourrait croire qu'il est traître mais d'autres éléments (qui arrivent bientôt) vont prouver le contraire (en logique) donc voilà. Va savoir, pourquoi je le fais agir comme ça ? Sûrement, pour brouiller les lecteurs et j'ai l'impression que ça marche un peu lol. Bon je vais prendre ton vote en considération pour la suite, même si c'est déjà écrit dans ma tête. Pour les dialogue, t'inquiète d'autre vont arriver, avec de plus en plus de personnage (vive les mélangent de pinceaux moi je te le dis mdr.) Bon ben adjugée, je vais utiliser ton idée pour très bientôt. Même si on aura la signification réelle que dans neufs chapitre, environs. Ah, je vois que mes pastilles ont été d'un petit secours, mais au moins, tu as retenu la leçon mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous. Au fait, en réponse à ton ps Voldie tond ma pelouse depuis déjà un mois. Pourquoi tu en as besoin ? mdr.

**Louna46** : Oh ben je désespérer. Je croyais que tu n'aimais plus ma fic. Ravie de lire le contraire mdr. Merci pour ta review. Et voilà, elle se met un peu plus en colère ici. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même. Alors en réponses à tes questions, je sais pas s'ils pourront communiquer grâce à l'étoile Sirius, mais je vais les faire communiquer (je viens d'avoir une idée justement grâce à toi donc merci) Pour les nouvelles de Ron, on va voir, c'est pas dans mes projets du moment, mais c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à l'oublier le rouquin. Faut dire, c'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie donc bon, mais c'est vrai qu'il faudrait quand même de ses nouvelles. La femme de Dumbledore arrive bientôt. Pour le moment, elle se remet de son coma de dix ans mdr. Pour parler aux détraqueurs, faut se lever de bonne heure mais ils sont sur le point de trouver un moyen de les approcher, donc qui sait peut-être que … Je t'en dit pas plus. Quant au fait qu'ils vont aller du côté des bons (et du notre hein mdr) je peux pas t'en dire plus sinon, je dévoile la suite (pas encore écrite d'ailleurs donc …) Merci pour tes réponses. Ça fait une moyenne de 16ans. Vu que j'ai que deux réponses du même âge mdr. Sinon Drago du bon côté hein ? Bas écoute on va voir ça de plus près. Vous avez l'air de l'apprécier plus en gentil qu'en méchant mdr. T'inquiète, sans dévoiler la suite, je peux t'assurer qu'Hermione (étant mon perso féminin principal) ne se suicidera pas. Elle n'est pas si lâche :p En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. Bisous la miss.

**LolaMalefoy** : Ptdr merci pour ta review. En effet, t'as pas lu grand-chose pour le moment. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Merci pour tes trois reviews. A cette vitesse, tu risques de vite arriver au dernier chapitre que j'ai posté. mdr Bisous ! Au fait, total des fautes : 5. Peu mieux faire mdr. Bien continue de lire tu auras la suite. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. « For della suita » ? C'est quoi cette langue ? Du Chavavanais chinois ou quoi ? (Cf. : ce que tu regarde en actu at the tv :p. E, espérant que tu vas apprécier le nouveau caractère de la tiote Mione. Bisous


	14. Les pensines

Note de l'auteur : Coucou c'est re-moi avec le chapitre numéro 13

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou c'est re-moi avec le chapitre numéro 13. 14 si on compte le prologue. Bon chez moi, le chiffre 13 porte la poisse. J'espère que ce chapitre sera pas trop pourri. En tout cas, impossible de réussir à le terminer. Pis bienvenu au petit nouveau et bravo à Lola Grâce à vous j'en suis a 99 reviews Manque plus qu'une pour avoir 100. C'est magique lol.

Bonne lecture ! ! !

Lana51

**Chapitre XIV** : **Les pensines**.

_Après le repas, Harry et Gwendalyana s'enfermèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, tandis que les adultes, s'étaient réfugiés dans la bibliothèque. En effet, ils n'avaient plus grand chose à faire. Tous contrôlaient parfaitement leurs animagui, ils savaient se battre même sans voir et maîtriser tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée à réfléchir aux différents événements de la journée._

_De leurs côtés, les benjamins ne chômaient pas. Ils matérialisaient ennemis sur ennemis, et se battait avec plus d'ardeurs que le combat précédents. _

Le soir, le QG fut très calme. Les adultes repensaient à leur dernière mission. Ça avait été un échec cuisant. Bien qu'ils avaient gagné le combat, ils pensaient tous, avec raison que ce n'était qu'une diversion. Avant la fin de repas, Rémus se leva et disparut dans le laboratoire. Harry échangea un regard interrogateur avec la jeune femme. Puis chacun retourna dans ses pensées. Gwendalyana pensait à sa mère. Même si elle n'avait pas toujours été d'accord sur tout, elle lui manquait terriblement. De plus, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'elle ne servait à rien ici. Chacun avait sa vie, ses attaches et ses histoires de cœurs. Tandis qu'elle n'avait rien. (**Lana **: T'inquiète chérie ça va venir fais-moi confiance. **Ron**_ avec des étoiles dans les yeux_ : ça sera qui ? **Lana** _soufflant_ : Ron lis le script tu auras ta réponse.) De son côté, Harry repensait aux derniers événements. Puis, doucement ses pensées s'envolèrent vers ses souvenirs de Poudlard.

_Flash-back_

_Ils étaient tous les trois près du lac de Poudlard. C'était une chaude journée de juin. Elle précédait les examens. Harry avait réussi à lui faire quitter sa bibliothèque et venir prendre l'air sous le gros chêne. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois entrain de parler du futur. Si pour Harry, il était tout tracé, Hermione cherchait encore sa voix. Quant à Ron, et bien il pensait surtout à son estomac._

_« - Ayé, j'ai trouvé, déclara soudainement Ron, je serais cuisinier. Ou alors vendeur de pot-dog._

_« - Hot-dog Ron, pas pot-dog, rit Hermione. Toi cuisto ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. A mon avis, ton restaurant sera vide. Mais vendeur de hot dog, ce n'est pas compliqué. Ce n'est pas l'idéal comme métier mais si tu aimes tant mieux. Je te souhaite de réussir._

_« - Ouais, ça me plaît comme travail. A moins qu'il y est des études à faire ?_

_« - Ron, tu seras sur le trottoir devant un grill à faire griller des saucisses. Que veux-tu qu'il y est comme études à faire ? Le seul truc qu'il faudra que tu sache, c'est comment fonctionne ton grill, déclara Harry avec le sourire._

_Ils se regardèrent pendant un quart de demi secondes, puis explosèrent de rire. En effet, chacun essayait de s'imaginer Ron, vendant des hots dog dans la rue. Harry se tourna vers sa meilleure amie._

_« - Et toi Hermione, que vas-tu faire plus tard ?_

_« - Oh euh moi, je … Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas sur de rester dans le monde des sorciers. La vie est trop compliquée. _

_« - Tu veux nous quitter ? Nous pauvres sorciers incapables de gagner contre un filet du Diable, déclara Harry avec son regard de chien battu._

_« - Harry ça m'étonnerait que tu te battre, de nouveau, contre une filet du diable. Neville peut-être mais toi, j'en doute._

_« - C'est sûr mon vieux. Tu-Sais-Qui ne doit pas avoir ce genre de piège._

_Aussitôt la mine d'Harry s'assombrit. Sans un mot, il partit. Ron regarda Hermione._

_« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

_Fin du flash-back_

Le jeune homme sourit. Puis, il fit un récapitulatif de toutes les informations qu'il avait eu depuis son réveil du coma. Hermione, son Hermione, captive de Voldemort. Ron, son meilleur ami, fou par la faute de ses sbires. Lily et James, ses parents, tué de sa main. Dumbledore, son mentor et ami, tué par un mangemort. Tout autour de lui, chaque jour, des gens mouraient par son manque de puissance magique et physique. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, ses parents n'étaient plus là pour le guider, Ron était enfermé chez les fous, il ne détendrait plus l'atmosphère et quant à Hermione … Son Hermione était maintenant rattaché magiquement à son ennemi de toujours. Voldemort. A cause de lui, sa vie n'avait été qu'épreuve sur deuil et blessures sur mort. « Mais maintenant, Tom, c'est fini, Avant juin, on entendra plus jamais parler de toi, pensa Harry déterminé. » Enervé, contre lui-même, contre Voldemort, contre les adultes qui restaient passif, contre sa faiblesse et contre le monde qui préférait trembler dans son coin, en se méfiant du voisin, plutôt que s'opposer fièrement au mage noir, il se leva et partit s'entraîner. Gwendalyana, leva la tête et échangea un regard interrogateur avec sa grand-mère et replongea dans ses pensées. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et, repensa au message qu'elle avait eu la veille.

_Flash-back_

_Gwendalyana était sur son lit entrain de prendre en note plusieurs formules et enchantements curatifs. Soudain, une chouette effraie toqua à sa fenêtre. Un coup d'œil lui confirma ses craintes. C'était l'oiseau de sa mère. Elle inspira un bon coup et se leva pour lui ouvrir. La chouette se posa sur son épaule et frotta sa tête contre la joue de la jeune femme. Doucement, la française le délivra de son fardeau. L'enveloppe était bleu sombre. Signe d'une mauvaise nouvelle. De ses mains tremblantes, elle l'ouvrit et commença à la parcourir. Une larme perla à ses yeux et la lettre tomba au sol. Gwendalyana s'agenouilla termina sa lecture._

Chère Gwendalyana,

J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous auprès de votre grand-mère. Hier, le médicomage est venu et il nous a donné de mauvaises nouvelles à votre mère et à moi. Son état s'est encore aggravé. Il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre. Une semaine, deux touts au plus. Je sais que je devrais pas vous annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle par lettre seulement, avant votre départ, vous m'avez demandé de vous écrire à chaque nouvelle qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Je vous écrirais bientôt en espérant vous donner de meilleures nouvelles.

Julianie

Infirmière de votre mère.

_La jeune femme lâcha la lettre et se laissa tomber au sol. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis deux, puis plusieurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se releva et se lança un 'ficetum' Peu après, elle sortit de sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Fin du flash-back_

A la fin du repas, Gwendalyana se leva et partit rejoindre Harry dans la salle d'entraînement. A son arrivée, le jeune homme était en mauvaises postures. Il avait deux mangemorts qui se battaient contre lui. Il leur lança un _avis_, suivit d'un stupéfix pour l'un et un _dalicato_, qui emprisonne l'ennemi dans une bulle doré jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vidé de sa puissance magique, à l'autre. Puis voyant, qu'il ne pouvait plus attaquer, annula leur invocation et, se retourna pour faire face à son amie.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nana, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Je …Je peux te parler ? Ailleurs qu'ici ?

« - Bien sûr. Viens on va dans ma chambre, j'y ai jeté plusieurs sortilèges. On sera tranquille.

Aussitôt, ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement et se dirigèrent, en silence, dans la chambre du jeune homme. Arrivée devant celle-ci, Harry murmura quelques mots et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Gwendalyana nota que la poignée avait disparut. Ils entrèrent et, la porte se referma d'elle-même. Plusieurs sièges apparurent magiquement et nos deux benjamins s'installèrent. Un silence s'installa durant quelques minutes, puis la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche.

« - Harry, j'ai … j'ai reçut des nouvelles de maman.

« - Ah ! Je suppose qu'elles ne sont pas très réjouissantes.

« - Non elles sont très mauvaises, la jeune femme laissa un blanc s'installer, Harry, elle va bientôt… mourir, murmura-t-elle.

Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, la jeune femme les laissa couler, tandis qu'Harry la prenait dans ses bras. Il la berça durant longtemps tout en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Le Gryffondors, qui n'avait jamais consolé une personne, ne savait pas comment faire. Il laissa son instinct le guider. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les larmes s'asséchèrent. Sans s'écarter de ses bras, la jeune femme se confia.

« - Harry, tu crois que quand tout seras fini, j'aurais encore ma place en Angleterre ?

« - Bien sûr Gwen. Tu as ta grand-mère et tu as des amis ici. En tout cas, tu m'as moi. C'est pas terrible car, je ne sais pas si je resterais en vie mais si je meurs ce sera avec lui.

« - Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire. Non, je parle du fait, que vous avez vos vies ici, vos souvenirs, vos amis, vos amours, et dis pas le contraire. Alors que moi, ben je n'ai rien, enfin si, de mon âge, j'ai toi comme ami, et sinon, j'ai ma grand-mère. Et puis dis pas ça. Tu vas rester en vie, blessé certes mais en vie. Tu ne voudrais pas quand même nous laissez Hermione et moi ? Nous pauvre petites filles sans défenses ?

« - Sans défense ? Je ne pense pas, vous êtes de grandes sorcières toutes les deux. Vous ne serez jamais sans défenses. Je ferais mon possible pour rester en vie, je te le promets. J'ai certaines choses à faire avant de mourir. Certaines choses à dire surtout. Je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas le cœur allégé de certains poids.

« - Comme ? Un amour inavoué ?

« - Par exemple, répondit Harry le regard ailleurs, mais surtout je veux faire éclater diverses vérités. Et quand elles éclateront, tous seront tâchés. Personne n'en sortira indemne. Pas même moi !

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants, puis la jeune française partit se coucher, laissant Harry avec ses pensées sombres. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, qu'il consentit à rejoindre son lit. Sa nuit fut agitée et peuplé de cauchemars. Ses pires moments passés revenaient en force, l'agitant pendant un sommeil qui aurait du être réparateur. Le jeune homme s'agitait dans son lit, froissant ses draps déjà humides de sueur. Il convulsait faiblement. Hedwige le regardait du coin de l'œil. Nerveusement, elle s'agitait dans sa cage. Un spectateur aurait sûrement dit qu'elle cherchait à le réveiller, alors qu'elle voulait alerter les autres habitants du QG. A bout de patience, elle hulula. Rémus se réveilla au son de l'animal. Il se leva et partit voir dans la chambre d'Harry, étant le seul qui dormait avec son familier. Quand il entra dans la chambre du jeune homme, il fut frappé par la blancheur, quasiment semblable à ses draps, de son visage. Il s'avança vers le lit, et secoua légèrement le Gryffondors. Harry se réveilla en sursautant, regardant tout autour de lui.

« - Mumus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Je te retourne la question Ryry. Hedwige a hululé, et s'agite dans sa cage depuis une heure environ.

Le jeune homme sortit de son lit et partit calmer sa chouette.

« - Je revoyais la bataille finale d'une nouvelle manière. Je … J'étais dans sa tête. Enfin je voyais avec ses yeux, j'entendais ses pensées. Il savait qu'il gagnerait. Si nous avions eu le dessus, il restait deux armées de mangemorts caché sous une espèce de cape d'invisibilité mais à grand échelon. Comme caché sous un sort quoi. J'ai ressentit une drôle d'impression dans ce rêve. Un désir pour une combattante. Comme une envie de sexe à l'état pur. Juste pour se défouler et donner sa semence. C'était intense, son corps tout entier la désirer. Mais je n'ai pas vu qui il s'agissait. Il était occupé à me battre. Mumus, qui cela peut-il être ? (**Lana** : Mon pauvre si tu savais. **Voldemort** _en agitant la main tel un premier de classe _: Moi je sais, moi je sais. S'il te plaît interroge-moi. **Harry **_soufflant_ : Moi aussi, Tommy, je sais alors ça suffit arrête ta lèche. **Voldemort** : Oh ! M'appelle pas comme ça … **Lana**_ très énervée_ : Bon ça suffit tous les deux. Vous vous eng… Chamaillez toute la journée depuis le début. Maintenant du silence. Le premier qui l'ouvre, il aura à faire à moi. Et j'ai été éduqué par Rusard. Il m'a donnée toutes les bonnes recettes de tortures. Allez au lit, et au pas de course.)

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous trouverons. En attendant rendors-toi, il est tard.

« - Oui Mumus.

Le jeune home se recoucha une fois Rémus partit, ouvrit la cage et appela sa chouette. Assis dans son lit, il flatta le pelage de sa chouette durant quelques instants, puis posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Hedwige vint se mettre contre lui, posant son bec sur la joue d'Harry. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme se rendormit. Quand la chouette fut sûr qu'il était bien au pays de Morphée, elle s'envola et rentra dans sa cage, laisser ouverte. Cette nuit-là, Hedwige resta dans sa cage, veillant au grain sur le jeune homme. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'au loin, un oiseau rouge, regardait l'horizon mélancolique. Puis, il s'envola au loin.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se leva, il eut un pressentiment étrange. Faisant fit, il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle à manger. Rémus, le regarda étrangement, avant de se reporter sur le numéro quotidien de La Gazette du Sorcier. Harry s'installa tranquillement et sans ouvrir la bouche, prépara ses toasts. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y goûter, une tornade blonde passa, en courant, lui piqua le toast des mains, et se cacha derrière Rémus, qui avait sa tasse de café à la main. Le pauvre n'étant pas préparé, sursauta violemment, ce qui eut pour effet, de verser le contenu de la tasse sur sa robe de sorcier. La jeune femme préféra s'éclipser, avec le toast à la bouche. Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le regard dans le vague, il ne s'était même pas aperçut que son toast avait disparut. C'est seulement, quand il voulut mordre, qu'il remarqua l'absence de celui-ci. Lentement, il leva les yeux, nota au passage la chemise tachée de « Mumus » et observa la jeune blonde qui montait les marches lentement. En moins de temps, qu'il en faut pour dire ouf, Gwendalyana, se retrouva entrain de voler à travers la pièce, le morceau de pain grillé dans la bouche. Arrivée au niveau du jeune homme, la française se retrouva assise sur la chaise d'à côté. Le Gryffondors, coupa le toast en deux et, commença son repas, sans lâcher la pression qu'il avait sur la jeune femme. A la fin de son repas, il se leva prestement, et partit faire sa toilette. Ce fut que, quand il eut disparut de la pièce que la jeune femme put bouger, de nouveau. Tandis qu'elle échangeait un regard appuyé avec Filius, qui était arrivée quand Gwendalyana volait, Rémus marmonna pour lui-même :

« - Ses pouvoirs commencent à se manifester. Il va falloir agir vite, d'ici la fin de l'année, Voldemort pourra les percevoir.

« - Rémus, que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air préoccupé, demanda Minerva sortant de la cuisine.

« - C'est Harry. Minerva, te souviens-tu de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, sous la tutelle Albus ?

« - Je me souviens vaguement de ce qui a été dit pourquoi ?

« - Albus nous avait dit que quand il aurait un niveau suffisant, Harry développerait des pouvoirs psychiques importants ?

« - Oui, je me souviens, déclara la sorcière après avoir réfléchit durant un quart de seconde. Oui, même que Voldemort pourrait alors sentir la présence d'Harry n' importe où qu'il se cache. Du moins, quand il aurait un pouvoir suffisant. Pourquoi ?

« - Et bien, ses pouvoirs se développent.

Un ange passa, puis la jeune femme se leva. Pendant ce temps, Harry fit sa toilette, prit un livre et partit à la volière voir Fumseck. Quand il arriva, celui-ci vint se pose sur son épaule et commença à chanter. Harry s'assit sur la paille et commença à écrire sur le livre blanc tout en flattant l'oiseau. Vers onze heures, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et ferma les yeux. Depuis quelques temps, c'était devenu leur endroit de prédilection pour réfléchir, ils y passaient beaucoup de temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry reposa son livre, sa plume, reboucha son encre et demande à la jeune femme si elle allait bien.

« - Oui, c'est juste les trois autres zouaves qui m'envoient te chercher. Il faut que tu viennes, ils ont un truc à nous apprendre, déclara Gwendalyana en faisant une grimace.

« - Je me demande ce que c'est ? Tu as une idée ? Après toi, répondit-il en lui faisant signe de passer devant elle pour sortir de la tour.

« - Ouais, parait-il que c'est à propos d'une mission en Suisse ou un truc du genre. Enfin rien qui nous concerne mais bon, comme on dit, quand faut y aller …

« - Faut y aller. Alors allons-y, lui proposa le jeune homme en lui tendant un bras.

La française le prit tout en rigolant, et ils marchèrent la tête haute, le regard fixant l'horizon, avec un balai dans le c. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, le jeune homme fut surpris de voir toutes les lumières éteintes. Il se tourna vers Gwendalyana (**Lana** : Non mais quelle idée j'ai eu de l'appeler avec un nom si long.) Celle-ci regardait droit devant elle, en tapant du pied. Ce qui intrigua le jeune homme. Quand elle eut tapé le vingt-deuxième coup, toutes les lumières apparurent et Harry eut le droit à un « Surprise » de tous ses amis. Seamus, Cho, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, avec tous les membres de l'Ordre au complet. (**Lana** : Enfin ceux qu'on connaît) Harry regarda alternativement, Rémus, Filius, Minerva et Gwendalyana. Ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous souriez comme des niais ? Et pourquoi, le QG est aussi remplit ?

« - Euh Ryry, je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais nous sommes les trente et un juillet. Et d'après nos sources, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, déclara Rémus en essayant de rester sérieux.

« - Oh, fut le seul mot que le jeune homme prononça.

Aussitôt, tout le monde rit du visage étonné et légèrement rouge du Survivant. Puis, la fête commença. Chacun dansait, riait, et s'amusait comme avant la guerre. A un moment, une femme d'un certain âge entra avec le Docteur Staniels. Personne ne s'en rendit compte sauf le lycanthrope. Pendant ce temps, Harry posait des questions à ses amis. Savoir s'ils allaient bien, comment ils vivaient la guerre, la résistance. Si leurs familles respectives allaient bien etc. Quand les jumeaux arrivèrent, Harry présenta Gwendalyana officiellement à tout le monde. Peu à peu, Cho, Ginny et Gwendalyana s'éloignèrent des garçons pour « parler entre filles » (**Lana** : Vous connaissez ce genre de discussion. Ca donne un peu ce style : « Oh t'as vu Georges Clooney / Brad Pitt/ Tom Cruise, dans son dernier film. Il est à croquer. », « Oh ! Oui, je les vu. Au fait, t'as vu Loréal/ Gemay / Bourgeois a sortit un nouveau vernis à ongle / Rouge à lèvres/ Fond de teint. » Enfin etc quoi. Vraiment les trucs con ou alors c'est les histoires de cœurs. **Hermione** : Ah pas tous. Avec mes amies, je parle Politiques étrangères, économie mondiale, la pauvreté dans les pays sous développés. **Ron** _soufflant_ : Oui, mais Hermione t'es pas une fille toi, t'es un bouquin avec une tête et des membres, c'est pas pareil. **Harry** : Ron, tu exagères sur ce coup. Hermione est une fille. Même une jeune femme. Pas un bouquin sur pattes. **Hermione** : Merci Harry, Ravie de voir que certains ne me considère pas seulement comme personne donnant les réponses pour les devoirs. **Lana** _essayant de rester zen_ : Bon le trio dynamique, vous avez jusqu'à ce que je décroche Voldiche pour vous réconcilier sinon, c'est vous que j'attache par les orteils à environs vingt mètres du sol ok ? **Hermione** : Euh oui, oui Lana ne t'inquiète pas. Va décrocher l'autre _folle_ nous on va se réconcilier, n'est-ce pas les gars. **Harry** : Bien sûr Mione. **Ron** _Bougonnant_ : Oui, on va se réconcilier. **Lana** : Bon tant mieux. Ami lecteurs, reprenons si vous le voulait bien.) Les garçons restèrent ensembles se remémorant leurs souvenirs à Poudlard. Peu à peu, chacun raconta sa nouvelle vie qu'il essayait de construire. Harry se surprit à se comparer à chaque personne. Ils avaient tous une vie, des souvenirs heureux une famille à aimer. Mais lui n'avait rien de tout ça. Son dernier bon souvenir, remontait la veille du combat qu'ils avaient pensé final. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, et partit se chercher à boire. Il ruminait ses pensées, seul, quand soudain, une femme âgée, s'avança vers lui.

« - Tu dois être Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Exact, mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître votre identité.

« - Excuse-moi, je me présente, Marina Dumbledore.

« - Oh ! Vous devez être la femme du professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

« - C'est exact. J'ai appris pour sa mort, annonça-t-elle tristement. Mais, il n'aurait pas voulut que je pleure du matin au soir. Et puis, en dix ans de temps, il a du s'en passer des choses. Il faut que je me remette au goût du jour.

« - Je suis navré. Je ne garde pas mes exemplaires de la gazette. Toute façon, il me manquerait deux ans d'abonnements. Mais si vous voulez, je peux, essayer, de combler vos lacunes ?

« - C'est proposé si gentiment. Mais dis-moi avant toute chose, que fais-tu ici, seul dans ton coin alors que tu es le héros de la fête ?

« - Rien, je réfléchissais à ce qu'était ma vie depuis déjà douze ans. Et je pensais à mon amie, qui est retenu par ce fichue mage de pacotille. Celui-là quand je le retrouverais, il regrettera sa naissance, termina-t-il en murmurant méchamment.

« - Et bien, c'est une guerre ouverte.

« - Oui, sauf que contrairement à ce qu'il croit, je ne suis pas mort, et je compte bien lui prouver un bon matin. Assez parlé de moi. Qu'allez-vous faire, une fois que vous aurez épluché tous les numéros de la gazette ?

« - Très fin. Je vais sûrement continuer l'œuvre de mon mari.

« - Dans ce cas, je suppose que ceci vous revient de droit.

A ces mots, le jeune homme siffla d'une certaine manière, et un phénix entra par une des fenêtre. Fumseck vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« - C'était l'oiseau d'Albus durant ma scolarité. Il m'a beaucoup sauvé et je serais même mort s'il n'était pas intervenu. Mais maintenant, je suppose, qu'il faut qu'il rentre chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Marina leva son bras et le phénix vint s'y percher naturellement. Harry le regarda tristement. Il connaissait cet oiseau depuis maintenant onze ans. Il était devenu un de ses amis. Mais il avait une famille et c'était là ou il devait aller.

« - Madame, j'aimerais vous poser une question, si vous me le permettez ?

« - Si tu enlève ce madame qui me vieillit. Et que tu passes du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

« - Très bien pour le madame, ça va être simple mais le vouvoiement, je vais essayer, mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

« - Je suis patiente. Alors qu'elle était ta question ?

« - Et bien, j'aimerais savoir comment votre mari faisait pour tout savoir à l'avance ?

« - C'est très simple. Il était un fin observateur. Il analysait chacun des mouvements des gens, et leurs réactions, et faisait quelques suppositions, qui se sont révélés presque exact. De plus, il avait une certaine expérience de la vie.

« - Oh très bien. Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi il savait tout avant les autres.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, puis Dobby et Kreattur arrivèrent avec un immense gâteau. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était le premier vrai anniversaire auquel il avait le droit. Lentement, il s'avança vers le gâteau alors que tout le monde se rapprochait autour du jeune homme. Après avoir fait un vœu, il ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup. Toutes les bougies s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Dobby claqua des doigts et, le gâteau se trouva coupé en plusieurs morceaux tous égaux. Sur la table d'à côté, une montagne de cadeaux apparurent. Sachant que certaines personnes devaient repartir tôt, le héros du jour, y alla et commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il reçut plusieurs confiseries et un pull (**Lana** : Comme d'habitude quoi) de la part de la famille Weasley. Un bon livre sur les farces, de la part des jumeaux, plusieurs livres de combat de la part de ses amis. Ainsi qu'une photo réunissant tous les Poudlariens de leurs année, encore vivants. De la part de Gwendalyana, le jeune homme eut le droit un livre d'or ou tous ses amis présents avaient laissé un mot, ainsi qu'une nouvelle baguette « Pour Jacques avait-elle précisé ». Dans le lot, la jeune femme avait ajouté un lot de préservatifs. Quand Harry tomba sur ce cadeau peu ordinaire, il regarda son amie et lui demanda juste « Pourquoi ? » Ce à quoi elle répondit que c'était pour quand il délivrerait Hermione.

« - Tu devrais même en avoir toujours une sur toi, sait-on jamais, ça pourra servir.

Harry rougit à la remarque de la jeune femme. Il plaça les objets avec les autres et continua. De la part de Minerva, Filius, et Rémus lui en offrirent une pensine ou il avait déjà placé plusieurs de ses souvenirs de ses parents. Quant à Marina, elle donna celle de son défunt mari. Selon le testament du sorcier, elle lui revenait de droit. En effet, n'ayant pas eu le temps de mettre à jour son testament, car sa femme était médicalement morte, l'érudit avait donné tous son argent au QG, vendu son manoir et avait offert ses biens à ses amis. Même si le principal était revenu au QG pour pouvoir servir. Ainsi, Marina était à la rue. Quand Rémus apprit cela, il l'invita out naturellement à vivre au QG. Harry en fut heureux, car comme ça, il verrait toujours Fumseck. La fête continua même si certains invités, durent partir. Vers huit heures du soir, un hibou postal arriva au QG. Il déposa devant le jeune homme une lettre avant de repartir. Harry la regarda bizarrement. Il testa plusieurs sorts sur celle-ci et quand il fut sur qu'elle était inoffensive, il l'ouvrit. (**Lana** : Chose promise, chose due.) Même si la lettre était courte, elle remonta le moral du jeune homme.

_Cher Sur-vivant, je te souhaite un trééééééééééès joyeuuuuux anniversaireuh._

_Ron ald Weasleyyyyy._

Il le rangea avec ses autres cadeaux et se promit de remercier son ami le plus tôt possible. A la fin de la soirée tout le monde partit se coucher. (**Ron** : Pourquoi ma lettre fait pitié ? **Drago** : Parce que t'es taré la Belette. **Lana** _d'une voix étrangement calme_ : Dis, le décoloré, tu serais gentil si tu pouvais éviter d'être si franc. **Drago** : J'y peux rien s'il oubli tout. Comme quoi, ses notes, il les devait à son bouquin sur patte. **Séverus** : Monsieur Malefoy, dois-je vous rappeler ce qui est arrivée à notre Maître la dernière fois qu'il a dit la vérité ? **Lana** : hey ho, toi tu vas te laver les cheveux primo parce que ça en devient dégueu, ensuite, c'est à ton tour de faire la vaisselle donc hop-hop au boulot Spécial Clin d'œil à LolaMalefoy : A ton avis, je le sors d'où ? **Séverus**_ en bougonnant_ : J'en ai marre, je n'aime pas me laver les cheveux. En plus, à cause des potions que je fabrique, il se graisse dix fois plus vite. **Harry** : Dites pourquoi Sévilus est entrain de se raser la tête ? **Lana** _Hyper étonnée_ : Hein quoi ? Hey ho ho ! Séverus arrête ça tout de suite. Je vais avoir des ennuis. _Le dénommé Séverus revient avec la tête à Z_ ! Pff, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Jk ? Euh, excuse JK mais Séverus ne voulait pas se laver les cheveux, alors il s'est rasé la tête. Tu ne m'en veux pas dit ? Je suis dans la panade. Bon reprenons)

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne heure, il rangea ses cadeaux, et s'installa à sa table. Il écrivit une réponse brève à son ami, puis l'envoya par le biais du hibou de Gwendalyana. Il partit se laver et, après avoir déjeuner, alla dans la bibliothèque afin de trouver un moyen de contacter les détraqueurs et d'aller à bout de Voldemort. Ce n'est que vers midi que le jeune homme trouva quelque chose d'intéressant.

Voilà, c'est terminé, j'espère que ça vous à plus ? Bon sinon, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Cliquez sur le petit bouton « go » en bas à gauche. Euh, si ça vous à plus aussi, vous pouvez cliquez dessus.

Bisous

Lana51 ! ! !

**Question bête** : Vous êtes plus hiver ou été ? Ouais bon elle est vraiment nulle cette question. Je sens que je vais arrêter les questions bêtes mdr.

**Question moins bête** : Voilà à la base, Hermione et Harry devait se retrouver à la fin de la fiction, mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai presque décidé qu'elle reviendrait plus tôt que prévue. Vous en pensez quoi ?

**RARs** :

**LolaMalefoy** : Merci pour tes reviews. Alors Tétraplégique veut dire feuillette son dictionnaire Alors une personne tétraplégique est une personne atteinte de tétraplégie. Ouais bon on est pas plus avancé lol. Voyons a tétraplégie alors ça veut dire paralysé des quatre membres. Voilà pour ta réponse. Par contre, du mal à cerner ou tu as failli pleurer. Je dois avoir un cœur de pierre. Au passage, t'es sur d'avoir bien lu les chapitres ? C'est marqué dedans ce que veut dire tétraplégique. Mdr enfin bref. J'attends tes autres reviews avec impatience. Euh charmante ta réponse à la question sur la vache qui rit. C'est très intéressant. Mdr Tu parle d'un roman, la plupart c'est du copier coller. Tss. Enfin bref, Pour Rémus et Minerva, c'est impossible ils ont trop d'années de différences. Quant à al dernière, tu triches donc je préfère même pas répondre. Ça serait trop facile. On verra si tu répondra aussi bien aux questions quand t'auras pas la réponse et toc. T'inquiète, je vais les faire communiquer mais pas par étoiles. Elle sont juste là pour les soutenir en cas de coups dur (Tiens tiens, ça me rappelle une chanson pas toi ??) Bon ben faut pas pleurer parce que des morts, il va y en avoir. Je t'en dis pas plus. Happy end : Fin heureuse. Bad end : Fin malheureuse. Okesh ? t'as juste trouvé ça ? Rien de plus ? Ben t'es sur la bonne voix mais ça colle pas vu que Drago a le même age que Harry, donc il devrait être grand comme Harry capisce ? Bon ben on verra pour Drago, je sais pas encore. Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je te l'ai dit in the house mais chut. Tiens, vu tes réponses, je crois que tu as rattrapé le groupe. Mdrr Bon c'est noté. Allez bisous.

**Louna46** : Merci de ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Ravie de voir qu'Hermione la rebelle te plait. J'avais peur qu'on m'en veuille de la faire capricieuse. Ravie de voir que mon travail te plait toujours. Bon, en logique, je vais faire intervenir Hermione plus souvent maintenant. Et peut-être que je vais changer mes plans la concernant, on verra. J'y réfléchis. Ravie également, que tu me poses autant de questions. Je vais tenter d'y répondre sans m'avancer car, j'ai plus aucun chapitre écrit d'avance. Pour preuve, je viens à peine de terminer celui-là lol. Alors le rêve d'Hermione. Une chose est sur, c'est que malheureusement, il n'est pas prémonitoire. Au début, j'avais prévue qu'Hermione serait dans un sale état quand on la retrouverait mais comme je vais peut-être changer ça, ben je sais pas. Mais je ne ferais pas Hermione agir ainsi. Je sais trop ce qu'on pourrait ressentir dans son cas. Pour les détraqueurs, pour le moment, ce n'est pas prévue, en tout cas, elle a réussit à trouver une technique imparable contre eux, donc ça devrait pas poser de problème. Voldy qui prépare un mauvais coup ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? Bon j'avoue. Sale temps pour les résistants en perspectives. En ce qu'il concerne Hermione, la pauvre va effectivement en voir de toutes les couleurs lol. Mais ça durera pas. Pour Stark, je sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Hermione va lui rendre sa liberté. Après va savoir ce qu'il va en faire. Personne ne sait. Enfin, j'ai bien une idée mais je dirais rien lol. Malheureusement, tant qu'elle sera cher Voldy, elle n'aura pas de chat, il les a en horreur. Mais elle aura un animal rassure-toi. Mais ce n'est pas Drago qui ira le chercher. Avec ce qu'il fait il n'a pas le temps, hélas. En réponse à ta dernière question, ben je suis très fruits, mais les légumes crus (enfin certains genre les carottes et les tomates) ça me dérange pas d'en manger à volonté. Mdr Euh officiellement « autrice » n'existe pas, mais puisque je l'ai déjà dit et toi aussi, on va dire que ça se dit mdr. Ravie d'être ta préférée. J'en suis même flattée. Bisous toi.

**Linda** : Merci pour ta review. Pour les conversations, j'en suis navrée mais sur ce chapitre, j'ai du mal à me mettre dans la peau de Mione. C'est vrai, j'ai pas eu, et heureusement, la malchance d'être séquestré et de vivre ce qu'elle vit actuellement. Quant au génie du chapitre, je vous laisse seuls juges gentils lecteurs.  Pour les questions bêtes, je risque de vite les arrêter j'ai la tête archi vide. Mais pour les moins bêtes, je les garde. Elles me servent à communiquer et savoir si j'oriente l'histoire comme ça vous convient. C'est pour ça que je les garde. Bon désolé si t'as pas de pelouse mais il sait faire tout un tas de trucs, je le forme exprès pour toutes les tâches ménagères désagréables. Mdr En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. Bisous !

**Ruika** : Bon tout d'abord, bienvenu à toi mdr. Sinon merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup fait sourire. Rassure-toi je ne la prends pas mal du tout. Désolé pour tes yeux, si tu veux, j'ai des collyres pour tes yeux mdr. Ok merci pour tes réponses. Pour répondre à al tienne, Hermione est, en l'occurrence, chez Voldy et non pas chez Harry donc elle pourrait être plus facilement enceinte de Voldy que d'Harry. Ecoute, je vais prendre en compte ta remarque et essayer de faire des paragraphe plus court. Et merci d'avoir mis ma fic en favori. J'en suis flattée. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. Bisous

**Jenny** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review qui est la 100ième. Ça me fait très plaisir, je ne pensais pas que j'atteindrais si vite ce nombre enfin bref. Ben pour Harry et Hermione, franchement je sais pas. On verra bien en fonction des réponses que je vais avoir. Humm, je vais éviter de montrer ta review à tommy sinon tu vas avoir la tête rasée. C'est la nouvelle punition qu'il a trouvée. Les pauvres personnages vont tous être chauves si ça continu mdr. Bon en tout cas, je vais m'arranger pour pas qu'elle souffre trop notre personnage principale. Pour les questions bêtes, en logique, c'est la dernière. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu es la seule à être plutôt légumes que fruits mdr. Tu sais les grosseses nerveuses, sont identiques aux vrais. C'est juste au bout de trois mois qu'on s'aperçoit que c'est une fausse. Donc on verra. Lol Pour ton erreur, pas de problème. Dois-je en conclure que j'aurais plus de nouvelles de Fan d'HP ?? mdr Bisous toi. J'attendais ta review pour poster lol.


	15. La forêt des Souhaits

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou tout le monde. Voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Bisous

Lana51 !!

_Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne heure, il rangea ses cadeaux, et s'installa à sa table. Il écrivit une réponse brève à son ami, puis l'envoya par le biais du hibou de Gwendalyana. Il partit se laver et, après avoir déjeuner, alla dans la bibliothèque afin de trouver un moyen de contacter les détraqueurs et d'aller à bout de Voldemort. Ce n'est que vers midi que le jeune homme trouva quelque chose d'intéressant. _

**Chapitre XV : ****La forêt des Souhaits.**

Avant d'en parler, le jeune homme fit plusieurs recherches sur cette fameuse « forêt des souhaits. » A quoi pouvait-elle servir ? Ou était-elle située ? Harry cherchait vainement les réponses à ces questions, depuis maintenant deux heures. Il levait parfois la tête pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul dans la pièce. A un moment n'entendant aucun bruit, le jeune homme trouva suspect. Il se leva et commença à regarder dans toutes les pièces. Hormis Dobby et Kreattur, personne n'était debout. Doucement, il entra dans la chambre de son amie. Elle était allongée sur le côté et lui tournait le dos. Rassuré, il commença à sortir quand un souvenir revint.

_Flash-back_

_Après avoir repris son souffle, il s'approcha du lit. Il la secoua, doucement. Même s'il détestait annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles aux gens, il fallait bien qu'il lui annonce la mort de sa grand-mère. Seulement en la secouant, un truc brilla au niveau de son ventre. Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête et aperçut une dague plantée dans l'estomac de son amie. La blessure remontait jusqu'au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ses organes étaient sortis et coupé à vif, par un objet tranchant. Le sang maculait les draps._

_Fin du flash-back_

Harry avala difficilement cette vision. Il retourna auprès de la jeune française. Celle-ci avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Son instinct lui disait que tout allait bien mais le jeune homme voulut en avoir le cœur net. Après tout, il était déjà quatorze heures de l'après-midi. Aussi, il secoua la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Quand elle vit Harry, Gwendalyana se mit sur ses coudes et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Il est déjà quatorze heures Marmotte, répondit-il simplement.

A peine eut-il terminé de répondre qu'il sortit de la chambre. Il retourna sagement dans la bibliothèque. Il vagabonda à travers les rayons pendant quelques minutes quand il tomba sur le livre qu'il cherchait. L'ouvrage s'intitulait « La forêt des Souhaits ? Mythe ou réalité » Harry le prit et partit le mettre sous son oreiller. Il ne voulait pas en parler tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. A peine fut-il retourné dans la salle de réflexion, que Gwendalyana arriva. Elle lui dit bonjour et s'installa à la même table que lui. Sans parler, ils continuèrent leurs recherches sur les détraqueurs. Ils apprirent notamment qu'il existait une potion pour retrouver leurs souvenirs perdus. Ils la notèrent et partirent dans le laboratoire afin de l'essayer.

« - Harry j'espère que tu es bon en potion parce que moi, j'ai jamais su faire la différence entre une mandragore et du thym oriental.

« - Bon, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. Je suis aussi nul que toi.

Ils se sourirent et commencèrent la potion. Au bout de trois heures, Harry fut étonné de voir qu'il avait réussit du premier coup car la potion devait être rouge vif. Il regarda plusieurs fois sa fiole. Celle-ci était d'un rouge très vif.

« - Alors comme t'es un pied en Potion ?

« - Je te jure Gwen, C'est la première fois que je réussit ma potion du premier coup. D'habitude, c'est Hermione qui les réussit aussi bien.

Ils en rirent légèrement puis repartirent avec leurs échantillons. Il leur fallait trouver une victime afin de l'essayer. Seulement personne n'avait revue de détraqueurs depuis le retour d'Harry. Puis Gwendalyana partit s'entraîner tandis que le jeune homme continuait ses recherches solitaires. Il prit un calepin, un crayon à papier et commença à prendre des notes. Se rappelant du livre, il prit ses affaires et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il partit si vite qu'un morceau de parchemin où était écrit le but de ses recherches lui échappa. Après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait entrer, il étala ses affaires sur son bureau, prit le livre sous son oreiller et commença la lecture. Vers dix neuf heures, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de son ami, Gwendalyana toqua à la porte de la chambre. Le jeune homme releva la tête. Il demanda l'identité de la personne et quand il sut que c'était la jeune française, il rangea ses recherches précipitamment et ouvrit à son amie.

« - Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici enfermé à double tour ?

« - Un truc sans importance, j'imagine. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

« - Oui te dire qu'on est tous à table depuis une demi-heure et sans nouvelle de toi. Alors que nous caches-tu encore ?

« - Rien, juste quelques pistes que je suis, histoire de voir nos chances. En somme, je glande. Bon viens on va manger.

« Celui-là, il nous cache quelque chose, pensa la jeune femme en descendant les escaliers. » C'est troublée qu'elle entra dans la salle à manger. Ils s'assirent à table et commencèrent, pour Harry seulement, à manger. Tandis que les adultes discutaient d'un message qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Les deux jeunes mangeaient en silence. Gwendalyana observait étrangement Harry. Elle plissa les yeux. Se sentant observé, le jeune homme releva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune femme.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Rien, c'est juste que tu me rappelles mon premier copain.

« - Et, c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

« - T'inquiète, c'est purement physique la ressemblance. C'était un goujat de première et j'étais une gamine trop naïve.

« - Et pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

« - Il m'a trompée avec ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle était ivre, expliqua la jeune femme. Enfin bref, la jeune femme se rapprocha de chez Harry, que caches-tu ?

« - Je t'assure que ce n'ai rien d'important, sûrement une impasse mais je veux en être sur, chuchota-t-il, mais t'inquiète si ça me semble sérieux je t'en parle.

« - Et à propos de tes plans d'attaques. Qu'en les verra-t-on ?

« - Quand ils seront prêt, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Il était maintenant tous les deux penchés sur la table, se faisant face, et leurs nez se touchaient quasiment. Etant concentré sur leurs conversations, ils ne remarquèrent pas que les adultes les observés le sourire aux lèvres.

Le soir, ils se couchèrent tous à la même heure mais Harry continua ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un indice valable. Puis il partit se coucher. Peu après, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva sa jeune amie qui avait un sourire éclatant.

« - Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (**Lana** : Le cinq étoiles de ton frère … Spécial clin d'œil à Lola tu reconnais je suppose ? mdr)

« - Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce conte de fée ?

« - Nana, je viens de dormir à peine deux heures alors s'il te plaît évites les sous-entenduq le matin. Là, j'ai du mal.

« - La forêt des Souhaits. Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce genre de chose. Si ?

« - Humm ! Attends laisse-moi remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Passe-moi mes lunettes deux minutes.

La jeune femme obtempéra. Peu après, elle était assise sur le lit, tandis qu'Harry, vêtu seulement d'un boxer, allait chercher ses recherches. (**Lana** : Perso j'aimerais bien être à la place de Gwen moi. **Voldemort** : Pff, genre ça ne t'est jamais arrivé. Et ce petit accident dans la salle de bain ? Quand vous avez fait des galipettes. **Lana** _ se retenant de rire_ : Primo Tom, c'était toi et pas Harry. Et ce n'était pas moi mais Ron. Ensuite, ma vie privée, pour le peu que j'en ai, ne regarde que moi) La jeune femme rougit légèrement, puis ayant l'habitude oublia ce petit détail. Harry revint avec plusieurs documents dont le livre d'où ils étaient tirés.

« - Regarde Nana, déclara-t-il avant de réprimer un bâillement, tu vois. La forêt se situerait au Nord quart nord-est du château de la dame en blanc, qui a été décapitée dans les environs du quatorzième siècle. Il suffit juste de repérer ce château et d'aller y faire un tour.

« - Bon très bien. Alors aujourd'hui on dit adieu à la pratique et bonjour recherches, déclara-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains (**Lana** : Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, comme Solange dans la comédie musicale Les demoiselles de Rochefort, quand elle dit à Delphine. « Très bien dans ce cas, on pars à Paris ». Voilà **Voldemort** : Et si jamais vous l'avez pas vu, rendez-vous tous les matins ici même pour entendre les sœurs Garnier chanter. Epuisant, j'en ai marre. **Harry** : Si tu en as si marre, pourquoi tu fais la chorégraphie à chaque fois que ça passe ? **Voldemort** : Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat. **Hermione** : Pff, toute de suite les grands mots. T'es pas accusé de meurtre non plus. Quoiqu'on pourrait. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Lana ? **Lana** : Bonne idée. J'ai déjà assisté à ce genre de procès, je sais comment ça se passe. Bon on prépare tout et on le fait. Bon moi je serais le juge. J'excelle dans ce rôle. Voldy sera l'accusé, ensuite ? **Harry** : Je suis celui qui accuse moi. **Hermione** : Et moi ton avocate. **Ron** : Moi je serais le témoin de l'attaque. **Lucius** : Et moi l'avocat de la défense. Et mon fils sera notre témoin. **Séverus** : Et moi aussi Maître, je serais un témoin en votre faveur. **Rémus** : Témoin d'Harry. **Sirius**_ la mine blafarde_ : Et moi un témoin aussi contre Voldemort. **James**_ la mine blanche_ : Et moi aussi j'accuse Voldiche. **Lana** : Ok il nous manque le procureur de la république, le jury, le greffier, les policiers, et le soutien des deux équipes. Bon chers amis lecteurs, si jamais un rôle vous tente. Vous êtes les bienvenus. James ? Lily n'est pas là ? **James**_ retenant un rire nerveux_ : Elle se maquille pour paraître présentable. **Lana** : Ok, je ne lui jetterais pas la pierre. Bon reprenons maintenant)

« - Ok Gwen, c'est partit pour quelques jours de recherche.

Sur ces mots, la jeune française sortit pendant qu'Harry partit se laver et s'habiller. Quand il revient, la jeune femme était déjà en bas entrain de parcourir la Gazette. Il s'installa à ses côtés, et se servit son petit déjeuner. A la fin, Rémus arriva.

« - Bon les jeunes, il faut se remettre à l'entraînement.

« - Pus tard, Mumus. Nana et moi on a des recherches à faire sur un truc important. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme se leva prit un toast entre ses dents, on y va.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se leva et suivit son ami. Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et s'installèrent au fond et commencèrent leurs recherches. Pendant le reste de la matinée, ils s'enfuirent dans un monceau de livres tous plus épais, les uns que les autres. Ils glanèrent plusieurs informations sur la fameuse forêt. Pendant le repas, Rémus et Minerva parlèrent d'une attaque prévue, selon leurs sources, au magenmagot dans la semaine. Harry écouta leur conversation et décida qu'il irait eux aussi en mission très prochainement.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et les recherches des benjamins avançaient rapidement. Ils avaient, à présent, assez d'éléments pour pouvoir y aller. Aussi la dernière journée de recherche, ils la passèrent à noter des sorts curatifs, offensifs et défensifs. Une fois, qu'ils eurent fait le plein d'enchantements, Gwendalyana et Harry allèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci et établirent une stratégie. Durant le déjeuner, aucun ne pipèrent mots, chacun étant dans ses pensées. Si pour la plupart des habitants, leurs pensées étaient concentrées sur leur future bataille, Harry pensait à son amie.

« Hermione, ou que tu sois, je t'en pris sois forte. Toutes mes actions sont guidées par ta voix et ton sourire. Je t'en pris aide-moi. J'ai peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais quelque chose d'important. Comment faisais-tu pour tout prévoir ? Pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonné. Aide-moi. Dis-moi ce que j'ai oublié. Nous avons notre porte-au-loin qui nous amènera au château de la dame en blanc. Puis grâce à nos balais, nous irons jusque la fameuse forêt. De là, j'utiliserais un sort d'orientation, pour que nous puissions aller au centre de cette forêt. Cela semble si simple. Mais une fois, là-bas comment faire ? Selon la Légende, il y aurait un gros rocher en forme de goutte d'eau, il faut le toucher faire un vœu. Après seul le temps nous dit si nous avons été exaucés. Mais comment savoir si nous n'avons rien oublié. Doit-on faire une offrande ? Ou passer un test pour savoir si nos intentions sont louables ? Pourvu qu'on n'oublie rien. Hermione, mon Hermione tiens bon, bientôt, nous viendrons te sauver. Nous te sortirons de ses griffes. Tu retrouveras ta liberté. »

« - Harry, tu vas bien ?

« - Ouais, ça va Mumus. Je pensais juste à Hermione. Quand elle reviendra, il lui faudra un surnom rigolo. Le problème, c'est que le seul que j'ai en tête est celui de Mimi. Ou alors Miomio ? Mais ça fait étrange. Sinon, il y a ceux qu'elle avait avant. Mione, Hermy, Miony etc.

« - Je te fais confiance, Harry, tu trouveras. Bien, Minerva, nous y allons ?

« - Oui, selon notre contact, cela va bientôt commencer. Il vaut mieux être présent. Les autres résistants nous rejoignent là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

« - La famille Weasley et Mme Rosmerta, nous y rejoignent. Mais pour les autres, ils nous attendent au point de transplanage.

« - Bien dans ce cas, les jeunes, on vous laisse le QG. Nous reviendrons rapidement.

Sur ces mots, les adultes se levèrent, Minerva embrassa la petite fille sur la tête, qui grimaça sous ce geste. Harry se moqua d'elle ouvertement. Alors pour être à armes égales, Rémus fit de même avec le jeune homme. N'étant pas habitué, Harry fut stoppé dans ses mouvements, ce qui fit rire, toutes les personnes réunies. Puis, les adultes sortirent laissant les jeunes entre eux. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'étaient plus là, Gwendalyana déclara :

« - J'ai bien cru qu'il ne partirait jamais. Bon alors Ryry, on a tout ?

« - Je crois. Mais j'ai l'impression d'oublier un point important, dit-il en réfléchissant. Mais oui, le jeune homme se frappa le front, il ne faut pas qu'on soit reconnaissable. Donc, il nous faut un sort de camouflage. Faut chercher ça !

« - Minute Papillon, tu oublie avec qui tu es. Ramène ta viande ici (**Lana** : Comme disait mon prof de mécanique au collège)

Après avoir fait quelques gestes et récité une drôle de formule, Harry s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait les cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient quasiment dans les yeux, quelques mèches d'argent dans une chevelure de pâtre et de poème. (**Lana** : Comme Andrew Miller dans les DDR, n'est-ce pas Lola ?) Ses yeux étaient bleus, et il semblait avoir presque trente ans. Quant à Gwendalyana, elle avait les cheveux noirs, coupé au niveau des oreilles en un carré plongeant. Ses yeux étaient marrons foncé, et elle avait l'air sévère. Ils étaient sur le point de sortirent quand la jeune femme demanda à Harry s'il n'avait rien oublié ?

« - Non, je … ma baguette. Je vais prendre celle de Jacques, c'est moins risqué.

Gwendalyana hocha la tête et tout deux sortirent. Seulement, ils avaient oublié un point important.

« - Où allez-vous jeune gens, demande Marina.

« - Mince on l'avait oublié, chuchota la jeune femme.

« - On va sur le chemin de Traverse, Marina. Faire du lèche-vitrine.

« - Très bien. Bon après-midi !

Ils sortirent et utilisèrent le porte-au-loin. Arrivée devant le château, Gwendalyana déclara :

« - C'est pas vrai, elle nous a cru ? Non mais elle a tout gobé !

« - Je ne pense pas. Si elle est comme son mari, elle sait exactement ou nous allons et quelles sont nos intentions. Bon passons. Alors tu as tes sorts en tête j'espère ?

« - Oui chef, s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

« - Chut, Gwen, chuchota Harry, si quelqu'un est dans les parages, il nous faut pas que nous nous fassions repérer.

« - J'avais oublié, dit-elle sur le même ton. (**Lana** : Bien à partir de là, ils chuchotent mais j'ai pas envie de l'écrire à chaque fois, ça casse le dialogue je trouve. **Voldemort** : Ouais, c'est surtout que c'est une feignante. **Lana** : Tiens donc, si tu veux, on échange notre semaine ? Vu que je suis une feignante, tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénients ? **Voldemort** : Oh non, je garde mon rôle de méchant. **Harry** : Alors au boulot le méchant. On a encore du travail pour transformez la chambre d'amis en tribunal.)

Ils marchèrent silencieusement du château à la fin du bosquet. A partir de là, ils étaient à terrain découvert. Harry, ou plutôt Jacques, lança un sort d'invisibilité sur eux, et ils purent continuer. Seulement, un chien qui passait par là, les sentit. Ne ressentant pas l'odeur canine, le jeune homme en conclu que c'était un animagi. Devant eux, le sorcier reprit son apparence humaine. Il était assez grand et ressemblait légèrement à Sirius. Ses yeux étaient verts et ses cheveux châtain. Harry lui donna trente cinq ans maximum. Le sorcier s'approcha de l'endroit ou était Harry. Il déclara, sans préambule :

« - Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un montrez-vous ! Je ne vous ferais pas de mal. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas, on a cassé ma baguette et exilé à cet endroit, il y a … longtemps.

Les deux adolescents s'interrogèrent du regard. La jeune femme décida de se montrer la première. Harry l'arrêta. Il visa le sorcier et lui lança un sort. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse en faisant un saut sur le côté. L'enchantement tourna autour du sorcier durant plusieurs secondes, puis devint blanc. Rassuré, Harry enleva le sort d'invisibilité.

« - C'était quoi ça ?

« - Un sort pour vérifier que vous n'êtes pas un sbire de Voldemort. Maintenant qui êtes-vous ?

« - Un sorcier, je vous l'ai dit.

« - Mais qui exactement, questionna la jeune femme.

« - Vous avez bien un nom, continua Harry.

« - Je m'appelle Mike. Mike Blackoston. Et vous ? Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des sbires de Voldemort ?

« - Tout simplement parce que primo, on a pas de déguisement ridicule, deuxio, pas de tatouages à l'avant-bras, déclara-t-il en montrant ses avant-bras, troisio, on l'appelle Voldemort et pas maître.

« - Et que venez-vous faire près du château de la Dame en blanc ?

« - Le château, on s'en fiche, on va dans la forêt.

« - Julie tais-toi, s'exclama Jacques.

« - Pourquoi allez dans cette forêt précisément. Je ne vous ai jamais vu, vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Allez dans une autre forêt. Celle-ci est maudite !

« - Pardon, s'exclama Jacques.

« - Cette forêt est maudite. M-A-U-D-I-T-E. Vous êtes sourd ?

« - Non du tout, déclara Jacques, mais vous êtes sûr que vous êtes sorcier ? Je demande parce que les forêts maudites et les châteaux hantés, ce sont des fables pour moldus.

« - Sauf quand des énormes nuages blancs, vous traverse le corps et vous vide de votre magie.

« - Vous rigolez, demande Julie les yeux ronds, c'est pas possible que des boules blanches vous traverse le corps.

« - Et bien si, justement, c'est une boule compact entouré d'un gaz blanchâtre qui passe en vous, et vous affaibli. Il vous est impossible de faire deux kilomètres sans tomber dans les citrouilles. (**Lana** : Ca change de l'expression « tomber dans les pommes » mdr)

« J'en étais sûr. C'est la fameuse épreuve pour vérifier que nos intentions sont louables.

« - Excusez-moi mais pour quelle raison voulez-vous traverser cette forêt ?

« - Ça ne regarde pas ! J'ai mes intentions, vous avez les vôtres.

« - Attendez ! Si nous allons dans la forêt, ce n'est pas à des fins personnelles. Alors que vous, je suis certain que ce n'est que pour vous. Viens, Julie, on y va.

« - Je te suis Jacques. Au revoir monsieur, (**Lana** : Merci pour ce renseignement précieux. Excusez-moi je file. J'ai rendez-vous en ville. Bye bye… )

Sur ses mots, ils se recouvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité et camouflèrent leurs odeurs corporelles. Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin. Arrivée à la lisière, Gwendalyana eut un temps d'hésitation. Harry lui prit la main et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la forêt. Ils firent deux pas, puis cherchèrent des yeux les fameuses boules de gaz dont parlait Mike. N'en voyant aucune, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils n'avaient pas fait dix pas, qu'une boule se forma devant eux. Ils reculèrent et la jeune femme lança un bouclier. Celui-ci n'était pas apparut que la boule se matérialisa en une femme. Celle-ci était grande, les yeux jaunes et la peau verte. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à une touffe de feuille d'arbre. Harry la détailla de plus près. Ses cheveux devaient lui arriver en bas du dos, sa peau paraissait lisse et aussi soyeuse qu'une peau de bébé. Ses yeux avaient une pupille blanche. Ses lèvres, violettes, n'étaient ni fines, ni épaisse. Elle ne devait pas faire une tête de plus qu'Harry et était plutôt svelte.

« - Cher sorcier, je suis la gardienne de cette forêt. Je connais vos intentions, mais je ne puis vous laissez passer dans ma forêt avec vos doutes en tête. Aussi, je vais vous demander de passer une épreuve afin de savoir si votre cœur est pur comme l'eau qui coule dans mes veines. Si vous ne réussissez pas, vous devrez rebrousser chemin et oublier cette forêt. Si au contraire, vous parvenez à réussir l'épreuve, je vous guiderais moi-même vers le rocher aux souhaits. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Les deux sorciers s'interrogèrent du regard. Après quelques hésitations, Gwendalyana hocha la tête. Harry se tourna vers la gardienne de la forêt. Il lui demanda combien de temps ils auraient pour réussir leur épreuve. Après avoir obtenu leur réponse, le jeune homme donna sa réponse.

« - Bien dans ce cas, je vais vous donner trois épreuves, vous devrez en choisir une et la réussir sans vous tromper une seule fois. A la première erreur de votre part, vous serez transporté à la lisière de la forêt et vous ne pourrez plus rentrer.

« - Bien, déclara Harry tandis que Gwendalyana hocha simplement la tête.

« - Voici la première épreuve. J'ai dans ma forêt, un arbre qui se meurt. Seulement, sa mort va entraîner celle des autres car il est l'essence même de cette forêt. Voici donc une bûche, dit-elle en leur tendant une bûche dont la lame était taillé dans le silex, à vous d'abréger ses souffrances en lui ôtant la vie.

Sans prendre la hache, Harry se tourna vers son amie.

« - Alors Nana, on prends cette épreuve ou on attends de voir quelles sont les autres ?

« - Je sais pas Ryry, j'ai l'impression que cette épreuve est piégée.

« - C'est aussi mon impression, lui chuchota-t-il. Voyons les autres.

Se tournant vers la gardienne, le jeune homme lui demanda :

« - Pouvons-nous entendre les autres épreuves et faire notre choix à la fin ou sommes-nous obliger de renoncer, définitivement, à cette épreuve pour connaître les autres ?

« - Si, vous renoncez à cette épreuve, vous ne pourrez en aucun cas y revenir.

« - Nous refusons cette épreuve, déclara-t-il sans savoir si la jeune femme était d'accord.

« - Dans ce cas, voici la deuxième épreuve. Avec les pluies à venir, le lit de la rivière va déborder, à moins que vous construisiez un barrage et une déviation afin d'empêcher les jeunes pousses d'être noyer.

« - On refuse, trancha Gwendalyana sans donner aucune autre explication.

« - Euh Nana, tu aurait pu me demander mon avis sur ce coup non ?

« - Désolé Ryry, mais je ne veux pas de cette épreuve.

« - Pas grave, toute façon, moi non plus, dit-il puis se tournant vers la Gardienne, alors quelle est la dernière épreuve ?

« - Vous êtes conscient que vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la dernière épreuve ?

« - Tout à fait, déclara Harry un sourire en coin.

« - Voici donc la dernière épreuve. J'ai dans cette forêt, plus de cent animaux différents. Aussi bien des rares, que des sacrés. Parmi eux, vivent des animaux, communs. Ni recherché pour leurs propriété magiques, ni pour les fourrures. Aussi voici ma dernière épreuve, je vous demande de parcourir cette forêt et de chasser un animal de chaque espèce afin d'en avoir cents différents. Sans toucher aux animaux sacrés et aux femelles en pleine gestation. Acceptez-vous ?

Les deux benjamins ouvrirent de grands yeux. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Harry ouvrit la bouche.

« - Combien de temps aurions-nous pour accomplir cette épreuve ?

« - Vous aurez le temps qu'il vous faudra.

« - Ça vous dérange pas que nous nous concertions en privé ?

« - Prenez votre temps.

Les deux adolescents, s'écartèrent de la Gardienne.

« - Alors Nana, qu'en penses-tu ? On accepte de devenir des chasseurs ou on retourne au QG ?

« - Franchement, Ryry, je la sens pas cette épreuve. En même temps, je me vois mal retourner au QG après avoir fait tant de recherches. Surtout qu'on reviendrait les mains vides.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? A votre avis, ils vont accepter cette dernière épreuve ou repartir au QG ? Et qui est donc ce fameux Mike Blackoston ? Et pourquoi ont-ils refusé les deux autres épreuves ? Quels étaient donc les pièges de celle-ci ? Tant de question et moi seul qui est les réponses. La suite dans le prochain chapitre.

**Question importante** : Qui est donc la fameuse source dont parle Rémus ?

_Passant par là, Voldemort aperçoit l'ordinateur libre. Après avoir parcouru les dernières lignes, celui-ci s'empare du clavier_.

**Voldemort** : Bien aujourd'hui c'est moi qui réponds aux reviews. Et nous commençons ce bal avec :

**Ruika-maura** : Alors Salut vieux tout d'abord. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit l'autre folle déjà ? Ah oui merci pour ta review. Euh … ça te tente de rejoindre mon combat et l'avènement du mal ? T'as juste un joli tatouage en contre partie ? Non, bon tant pis, alors voyons ta review : Alors tu es plus hivers ! Ravie de l'apprendre, Lana aussi enfin elle est surtout printemps mais bon cte blonde à oublier de le mettre en choix. Bref, tu serais pour que je lâche ma prisonnière avant le combat final ? Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Hors de question, je la tue dès que j'en ai plus besoin comme avec les autres. Ah les mères porteuses. Sinon, elle se lance dans l'apprentissage des sentiments pour le gamin, c'est trop l'enfer. Enfin bon. Pour ses crise de rebellage, oui, je sais ça se dit pas, mais à force de parler avec l'autre dindonne et ses mots pas français ben on finit par les utiliser. Olala, si ma prof de français m'entendait. Elle se tirerait les cheveux, enfin si elle était pas déjà morte ah ah ah. Hum bref on va voir, parce que je vais pas supporter longtemps sa crise d'adolescente stressée. Attends, à l'écouter, je suis tout juste bon à être mis dans un sac et jeté à al poubelle. Mais elle fait erreur, je suis le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps (dit-il en se mettant debout sur sa chaise et en criant) Sinon, on espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si je n'y apparais pas. Allez salut vieux. Ah ! Non c'est vrai, la blonde dit « Bisous »

**Voldemort** : Ensuite viens le tour de la gentille Linda. Dois-je préciser que j'ai un couteau sous la gorge, et que je peux pas marquer ce que je veux ?

**Linda** : Alors tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Ouais ben t'as intérêt à le préciser. (**Lana** : Non pas du tout. Tommy, à la prochaine boulette, tu arrête) oui, bon reprenons, donc t'es pas obliger (même si je te le conseille vivement. _Se tournant vers Lana_ euh j'ai rien dit, tu oublies d'accord ? ) Alors pour le titre du chapitre, si j'ai pas mis l'anniversaire d'Harry, c'est qu'à la base, ils ne devaient pas avoir les pensines, le jour de son anniversaire. Mdr Sinon euh, ravie de voir que nos vies te font rire. Raah ! Ces lecteurs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Au dis donc, ça t'intéresserais pas de rejoindre mes rangs ? T'as juste un joli tatouage en échange ? La suite, ne va trop te plaire, on reste sur notre fin comme tu peux le constater. Pour la grossesse d'Hermione, tu les auras bien assez tôt. Dans le chapitre d'après celui-là si je me trompe pas. Donc voilà salut toi. Enfin comme dirait l'autre blonde « Bisous »

**Voldemort** : Tiens salut poto **Fan d'HP** : Merci pour ta review. Ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Et ravi que ce chapitre t'est plut. Pour ton chien, il m'intéresse, j'ai un parasite mal coiffé qui me pourrit la vie et qui veut pas mourir (**Harry** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens visé sur ce coup ?) tu veux pas me le donner ? S'il te plait ? En échange, je te promets que tu ne mangeras plus jamais de soupe ? mdrr J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Salut poto ou du moins « Bisous. »

**AngeMa** : Merci pour ta review. Ravie que cette histoire t'es plut. Mdr bisous

**Louna46** : Tout d'abord, Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, te remercie pour ta review. Ça t'intéresse de grossir les rangs du mal ? Oh mince y a L'autrice qu'arrive. Allez salut… _Lana arque un sourcil en voyant Voldemort lui faire un sourire innocent _**Lana** : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _Look l'écran_ : Mais c'est pas vrai. Bon bon bon, ma petite Louna, désolé pour le dérangement. Alors je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Si je m'abuse, vu ton âge tu sors d'un examen non ? Je demande parce que ma sœur s'est pareille mdr. Enfin bon, alors pour tes deux questions, les affaires de Dumbledore vont être profitable enfin comme je connais pas tout, je pourrais pas dire, mais l'Ordre a une nouvelle glace à l'ennemi etc. Et ils ont aussi une boule de bwooling mdr. Sinon pour les détraqueurs, je peux pas te répondre sans dévoiler une partie de l'intrigue mais rassure-toi, tu auras bientôt ta réponse. Je suis désolé, je peux pas t'en dire plus. A ce propos, je cherche une bêta lectrice. Ça t'intéresse ? Je te propose à toi d'abord, parce que je t'aime bien. Me demande pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça, je suis toujours hyper impatiente de lire tes reviews. Bon les autres aussi mais chais pas pourquoi ça doit être ton karma mdr. Enfin voilà donc si ça t'intéresse ben tu me le dis en review ou tu m'envoie un mail mon adresse est sur home page. Bon ben je crois que je vais faire des rushs on verra bien si ça plait mdr. Bisous

**Voldemort** : Ensuite, notre _chère_ **Jenny** : Alors merci pour ta review. Bien je crois que nous allons devoir faire une cérémonie d'adieu en l'honneur de Fan D'HP. C'est presque triste. Pour les cadeaux du Survivant, tu verras l'utilisation bien assez tôt. Même si le cadeau de Rémus, n'a aucune autre utilisation que celle de mieux connaître ses abrutis de parents. Des débats ? Quels débats ? Y en a aucun. (rire) mdr personnellement, j'ai rien contre les gens qui préfèrent les légumes, vu que l'auteuse est comme ça. Question, par contre, si ça tenait qu'à toi tu les ferais se retrouver dans 10 chapitres environs ou plutôt dans les derniers chapitres ? **Lana** : Oui, oui, j'ai lu The one i love end. J'ai adoré cette fiction. D'ailleurs, elle est dans mes favories donc c'est pour dire. J'espère que tu l'aimeras, c'est une très belle histoire. Mais c'est fait exprès, je tiens compte de votre avis (enfin de ceux qui me le donnent) comme ça, ça plait beaucoup plus. Après, pour ceux que ça plait pas, ben ils ont qu'à me donner leurs avis mdr. Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous **Voldemort** : Dis gamine, tu veux pas venir de mon côté ? Tu te battras au côté du plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps. En échange, tu as un beau tatouages sur l'avant bras. Bon bas allez salut.

**Voldemort** : On continue avec **LolaMalefoy** : Merci pour ta review gamine. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Ah j'oubliais cause d'une seule langue s'il te plaît. Contrairement à l'autre folle d'auteuse, je suis pas polylingue moi. Non mais. Tu veux être mangemorte ? Allez salut ou plutôt « bisous » comme dirait Lana.

**Lana** : Et maintenant des rushs. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

La première : Chapitre 1 : Harry est dans son lit.

« - HERMIONE, s'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond mais trop rapide, il heurte la tête d'un médicomage.

**Lana** : Coupé. Harry, Jean pas trop mal ?? Bon on reprends, mais Harry se coup-ci relève-toi moins vite. Tu es censé être seul dans ta chambre. Bon en place tout le monde, on recommence.

Chapitre 3 : Harry et Rémus arrivent au QG de l'Ordre.

" _- Je ne vous aurez pas reconnu Potter. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? _

Tout le monde se tourne vers Harry. L'auteur s'aperçoit alors que le héros, est habillé en arlequin, et qu'il a des confetti dans les cheveux.

« - Euh, désolé, je reviens du carnaval de Rio. Je vais me changer.

Chapitre 4 : Harry et Rémus viennent chercher Hermione. Comme elle a été kidnappée, ils rentrent au QG. Le long du chemin, chacun est dans ses pensées.

PDHarry.

_Comment ont-ils put kidnapper Hermione sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Et puis comment a-t-il été au courant qu'elle allait mieux ? J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne leurs feront aucun mal. Soit il y a un espion à Sainte-Mangouste, soit il est au QG. Non c'est à l'hôpital qu'il est. Nous n'étions que trois a être au courant Rémus, le professeur Mc Gon… Minerva et moi. C'est dingue j'arrive toujours pas à dire ou même penser les appeler par leur prénoms. Va falloir que je m'y habitue. Bon revenons à nos dragons. Qui sa pourrait être ? Le professeur Staniels ? Non je ne pense pas. Quoiqu'en même temps, c'est le seul qui la soignait. Mais il aurait put en parler. Si c'est lui, il a certainement parlé à papy Voldi de mon état de santé. Non, je sais pas pourquoi mais quelques chose me dit que ce n'est pas lui. Contrairement à Rogue, j'ai tout à fait confiance en ce professeur. Après tout, il m'a soigné et en plus, il avait l'air sincère tout à l'heure._ E attendant, je mangerais bien une glace. Humm, à la vanille avec des éclats de noisette, et des pépites de chocolats. A moins que ça ne soit Hermione que je mange. Elle seulement vêtu de crème vanille avec des éclats de noisette …

**Lana** : Harry, tu peux te concentrer s'il te plaît ?

**Lana** : Et enfin une du chapitre.

_« - Humm ! Attends laisse-moi remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Passe-moi mes lunettes deux minutes._

_La jeune femme obtempéra. Peu après, elle était assise sur le lit, tandis qu'Harry, vêtu seulement d'un boxer, allait chercher ses recherches._ Etant pressé, il sortit de son lit rapidement. Trop rapidement. Encore emmêlé dans ses draps, le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal de sortir de ses draps tout en gardant l'équilibre. Malheureusement, il tira sur le mauvais côté du drap et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, sous les rires de toutes les personnes présentes.

**Lana** : Coupé ! (rire) Bon euh … hum, Harry, on re hihihi, recommence, cette, hum , cette scène. Tout le monde en place, s'il vous plaît, hihi. Silence … _une fois calmée_ : Bon Harry retourne dans tes draps, on recommence la scène au moment ou Gwen entre dans ta chambre. _Se tournant vers les personnages entrain de pouffés_ Silence, on tourne.

**Lana** : Voilà pour le moment, c'est tout. Bon ils sont pas terribles. Vous en aurez d'autres, enfin si vous avez apprécié. J'espère d'ailleurs, sinon dites-le j'arrête. Mais si jamais vous avez quelques idées, vous pouvez me les écrire, je les ajouterais au chapitre, en précisant à qui ont doit ce passage.

Bisous

Lana51


	16. Permière bataille

Note de l'auteur : Coucou me revoilà

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou me revoilà. Bon alors j'ai décidé de mettre un résumé des dernières pages, plutôt que faire un grand « flash-back » c'est mieux je trouve. Donc voilà le premier. En espérant que vous apprécierais ce chapitre, sortit tout droit de mon imagination tordu. J'oubliais, je ne prends pas en compte le tome 6. Vous êtes prévenu. Et je m'excuse pour ceux et celle qui aurez été importunés, par Tom, lors des RARs. J'oubliais, je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'attendais une reviews qui se fait attendre. Mais elle n'est pas venue. Bon j'avoue, c'est aussi à cause des soldes mdr. Voilà, j'ai fini avec mon bla-bla. Bonne lecture ! ! !

Snif, vous aimez plus mon histoire ?

**Lana51**

Harry et Gwendalyana font des recherches sur la forêt des souhaits. Après avoir eut les renseignements qu'ils désiraient, ils profitent de l'absence de Rémus et Minerva pour se sauver. Seulement Marina, s'en aperçoit. Arrivée devant la forêt, ils rencontrent, un sorcier animagui : Mike Blackoston. Celui-ci leur dit que la forêt est hantée par des boules de gaz blancs. N'écoutant que leur courage, les deux sorciers y pénètrent quand même et rencontre, La Gardienne de la forêt. Celle-ci les autorise à aller au rocher des souhaits qu'après avoir réussit une des trois épreuves. Ils ont déjà refusé les deux premières.

**Chapitre XVI : ****Première bataille.**

Après s'être concertés, les deux sorciers revinrent près de la Gardienne. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et déclarèrent :

« - Nous refusons également la dernière épreuve.

« - En êtes-vous sûr ?

« - Oui, tout à fait, déclara Harry, je vais vous donner nos raisons. Pour la première épreuve, nous ne pouvons couper l'arbre. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il est l'essence même de cette forêt. L'abattre, reviendrait à détruire votre forêt. La deuxième épreuve est tout aussi impossible.

« - Si nous dévions le lit de la rivière. Les créatures qui y vivent vont mourir. Ils n'auront plus leur habitat naturel.

« - Quant à la dernière épreuve, elle est tout aussi impossible. Même en imaginant que vous avez cents espèces d'animaux différents, comment voulez-vous qu'on reconnaisse un mal d'une femelle ? En plus, ça serait tué des animaux nécessaires à l'équilibre de votre forêt. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, même pour vous.

« - Bien, vous avez fait votre choix. Je dois vous dire, que c'est la première fois que d'aussi jeunes sorciers refusent une de mes épreuves. Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire dans ma forêt, Mes serviteurs vont s'occuper de vous. Adieu, déclara-t-elle calmement puis se tournant vers quatre petits elfes aux cheveux verts et à la peau marron, tuez-les.

« - Attendez, si nous refusions vous aviez dit que vous nous reconduiriez à la lisière de la forêt. Pourquoi nous tuer ?

« - Jeune homme, vous en savez beaucoup trop sur cette forêt et ses habitants. Vous pourriez très facilement raconter ce que vous avez vu à qui veut l'entendre. Or, je tiens à garder cet endroit secret.

Rémus et Minerva arrivèrent au Magenmagot, accompagné d'une grande partie de la famille Weasley et de plusieurs résistants. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle principale, ils furent assaillis par cinquante mangemorts. Un combat s'engagea aussitôt. Surpris, par tant de résistants, les mangemorts eurent bien vite l'avantage. Les résistants, s'organisèrent et bientôt la plupart des mangemorts furent stupéfixés. Les autres transplanèrent. Les résistants enlevèrent les capuches des mangemorts prisonniers.

« - Minerva, c'est impensable, ils sont à peine dix huit ans pour la plupart.

« - Ils n'ont pas dix huit ans, Rémus. Celui-là se nomme Jack Neill. A côté, Alicia Bronson. Là, c'est Julian Corner, Caroline Valès. Etc, tous des élèves de sixièmes années et Serpentards par-dessus le marché.

« - Bon sachant que le gouvernement est corrompu. Où va-t-on mettre nos prisonniers ? Minerva, vous avez une idée ?

« - On peut les garder si vous voulez, déclarèrent les jumeaux, on a besoin nouveaux cobayes pour tester nos produits.

« - Fred, Georges ! Vous avez pas fini tous les deux, s'offusqua Molly alors que les autres résistants se retenaient difficilement de rire.

« - Il nous reste qu'un seul endroit, c'est le QG. Seulement, c'est trop risqué.

« - Nous les mettrons dans mon bar, déclara mme Rosmerta.

« - Non c'est une mauvaise idée. Ils pourraient faire du bruit et tu serais arrêté.

« - Pas si on les stupéfixe, Rémus, déclara Minerva.

« - Bien, dans ce cas, c'est décidé, on les mettra dans une chambre des trois Balais.

Après avoir régler les détails, la patronne du bar, transplana avec ses prisonniers. Rémus et Minerva retournèrent au QG alors que les résistants transplanèrent chez eux. Quand ils arrivèrent, les deux combattants ne trouvèrent que marina tranquillement assise près de la cheminée, entrain de tricoter.

« - Oh ! Bonjour.

« - Bonjour Marina. Que, excusez-moi mais pourquoi tricotez-vous à la méthode moldu ?

« - C'est très simple Minerva. J'ai toujours voulu jouer le rôle stéréotypé de la grand-mère passant son temps à tricoter dans son fauteuil, une couverture sur les genoux, installé près du feu. Mais comme il fait trop chaud, j'ai fait abstraction de la couverture et du feu de cheminée. Votre combat s'est bien passé ?

« - Oui, ce n'était pas compliqué. Ils étaient en supériorité numérique mais la plupart des mangemorts n'avaient pas dix huit ans. Où sont les jeunes ?

« - D'après eux, ils sont sur le chemin de Traverse.

« - Comment ça selon eux Marina, demanda Rémus tandis que Minerva fronçait les sourcils.

« - Et bien, ils sont sorti. Quand je leurs ai demandé ou ils comptaient aller, ils m'ont répondu qu'ils allaient faire du lèche-vitrine.

« - Oui, j'entends bien mais pourquoi dis-tu selon eux ?

« - Parce qu'ils n'y sont pas. Tout simplement, dit Marina en continuant son tricot.

« - Où sont-ils réellement alors ?

Pour seule réponse, Marina les regarda amusée et reporta son attention sur son tricot. Minerva échangea un regard interloqué avec Rémus. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et partit dans le laboratoire. Pendant deux heures, le lycanthrope fit plusieurs potions différentes. A la fin de chacune, il n'en versait que quelques gouttes dans un flacon. Il étiqueta les flacons puis les rangea en sûreté. Vers huit heures du soir, il sortit du laboratoire et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

« - Les jeunes ne sont toujours pas là ?

« - Non, Rémus. Aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis que nous sommes partit. D'ailleurs ça m'inquiète un peu. (**Voldemort** : Pas moi, franchement, débarrasser du Survivant, sans se battre. Quel pied ! **Lana** :Oh ! Voldiche ça suffit. A cette heure, tu devrais dormir, je te rappelle. **Hermione **: Oui, car dormir facilite la circulation cardio-vasculaire. Et de plus, ça permet de détresser. Dans ton cas, ça ne serait pas du luxe. **Ron** : Qu'est-ce que je disais, un vrai bouquin sur pattes cette Hermi … _Se fait assommer par __**Harry**_ : Comme ça il ne dira pas quelque chose qu'on va tous regretter. **Hermione** : Merci Harry. **Drago** : Pour une fois qu'on allait rigoler. N'est-ce pas Sévi ? **Séverus** : Qu'est-ce donc que ce surnom ridicule et dégradant pour ma personne ? **Lana** : ?? arque un sourcil D'où c'est dégradant je vous le demande ? **Voldemort** : Sévi, Sévi, petit Sévi. (Éclate d'un rire froid et pas contagieux, sous les yeux ronds de toutes les personnes non concerné par le surnom) même mon chien, si j'en avais un, je n'oserais pas l'appeler ainsi. **Lana** : Bon Tommy, vu que tu veux pas dormir et que tu taquines tout le monde … _Attrape Voldemort le retourne et l'accroche la tête en bas au cinquième étage de l'immeuble._ Voilà nous serons tranquille)

« - Je trouve ça étrange. Voyons l'horloge de l'entrée.

Le lycanthrope se dirigea devant l'horloge et regarda les aiguilles. Les deux étaient à cheval, sur « En mission » et « en danger de mort » Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. Naturellement, Rémus se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il regarda sur toutes les tables, mais ne trouva aucune feuille de papier. « Ils faisaient pourtant bien des recherches ? Serait-ce possible, qu'ils prenaient les livres et partaient dans leurs chambres ? Bon je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je vais aller voir leurs bureaux » pensa le lycanthrope. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il sortit de la pièce, au moment où Minerva y entrait. Intriguée, elle le suivit. Il se rendit à la chambre du jeune homme au départ. Quand il voulut ouvrir la porte, il s'aperçut que la cliche étaient enlevée.

« - Rémus, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

« - Si Minerva. J'aimerais bien l'avoir sous la main, ce sorcier.

Harry et Gwendalyana se regardèrent un quart de secondes, puis dégainèrent leurs baguettes. Quand les elfes, nullement effrayés par les bâtons de leurs ennemis, s'avancèrent, les adolescents se lancèrent un bouclier. Mais le sort n'eut aucun impact sur eux. Tandis que la jeune française continuait de se lancer des sorts de protections, Harry lui réfléchit à toutes vitesse. « Voyons, les sorts protecteurs ne fonctionnent pas. Rah ! Gwen arrête, ça sert à rien. Je me demande si les autres variétés de sorts fonctionnent » Le jeune homme lança un sort curatifs sur son pied. Bien qu'il n'avait rien, le jeune homme ne vit pas le rayon sortir de sa baguette.

« - Julie arrête, ça sert à rien !

Voyant que son amie n'entendait rien, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, lui prit sa baguette et, l'immobilisa.

« - Jacques pourquoi tu fais ça ?

« - Julie, on est dans une forêt magique. Nos baguettes ne sont d'aucun secours. On aurait plus de chance en se battant avec des pommes de terre. Les sorts ne sortent pas de notre baguette.

« - Votre ami a raison mademoiselle. Votre magie ne vous est d'aucune utilité.

« - Bon dans ce cas, Jacques, on s'en va ?

« - Non Julie. On reste. Je fais confiance à Hermione. C'est grâce à elle si je suis revenue à la vie. Gardienne, ta forêt est neutre, tu dois l'être aussi. Alors pourquoi vouloir nous tuer ?

« - J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, Harry Potter. Je connais ton envie d'écrire le récit de toute cette bataille.

« - Ah, fut la seule réponse que le jeune homme donna.

Tandis que la jeune française cherchait une échappatoire, le Survivant, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si elle tuait toutes les personnes ayant vu cette forêt et y être rentré comment cela se faisait-ils qu'ils aient pu trouver autant d'information ? Les deux elfes, approchaient de plus en plus. Gwendalyana perdait de plus en plus espoir. La jeune femme sentait les pointes d'acier à son cou. Harry tenta une dernière approche.

« - Gardienne, puisque que tu connais mon nom, tu n'es pas sans savoir que si tu nous tue, mon amie et moi, tu feras pencher la balance du côté obscur. Or si jamais Voldemort gagne cette guerre, comme il le pense, bientôt toutes les forêts seront vides d'animaux. L'écosystème en sera menacé.

« - Harry Potter, tu en rajoutes beaucoup là. De plus, je pourrais t'épargner la vie, pour cette raison, mais pourquoi celle de ton amie ? Si je ne me trompe pas, rien ne dit qu'elle soit utile dans cette guerre ?

« - Tu fais erreur Gardienne. Sur ma tête pèse deux prophéties. Celle que tout le monde connaît. Je suis l'élu et le seul à vaincre Voldemort et gniagniagnia. Et il y en a une autre qui dit que depuis ma naissance, je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Quand le combat final viendra, c'est un combat à mort entre le mal et le bien qui déterminera tout. Je devrais faire mienne une jeune femme et grâce à elle, mes pouvoirs seront décuplés. Et je dois la rattacher au bien pour l'emporter. Avant de nous tuer, réfléchie bien, tu risques ta neutralité.

« - Cher Survivant, tu sais, tout comme moi, que ce n'est pas de ton amie dont parle cette prophétie mais d'une jeune femme retenu contre son gré.

« - Non Gardienne, je n'en sais rien. Je l'espère nuance.

« - Tuez-les, ordonna la gardienne.

Les deux benjamins sentirent les pointes d'aciers entraient dans leur cou.

Rémus et Minerva commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Ils n'étaient pas loin de minuit et les adolescents n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. (**Lana** : Là je vais me faire tuer à ne pas vous dire ce qu'il se passe dans la forêt. Bon restez zen, vous le saurez avant la fin du chapitre.) Tous étaient inquiets sauf Marina qui mangeait tranquillement et qui, à présent, continuait tranquillement son tricot. Filius entra dans le salon et, regarda ses amis. Rémus faisait les cents pas en tournant en rond, Minerva feuilletait nerveusement le journal. Seul Marina paraissait calme et sereine. Pourtant l'absence des adolescents se prolongeait.

« - Et si j'étais enceinte, murmura-t-elle pour elle même, ça expliquerait bien des choses. Notamment, ses nausées et ce ventre qui commence à se montrer.

Hermione réfléchissait à cette éventualité depuis quelques jours. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment en être sûr. Aucun mangemort ne pourrait l'aider et elle se voyait mal demander ça à Voldemort lui-même. « Il me faudrait une allié » Hermione avait beau chercher son seul ami depuis deux ans, était Stark. Elle se souvenait exactement de leur rencontre.

_Flash-back_

_La jeune femme venait d'arriver au château. Ligotée et bâillonnée, elle ne vit pas ou elle était. Le mage noir, la jeta méchamment au sol. Hermione se retrouva allongée à même le sol. Elle était encore très faible et eut beaucoup de mal à se relever. Pourtant, elle se mit sur ses deux jambes, et la tête haute, regarda le sorcier qui lui faisait face._

_« - Ces Gryffondors toujours envie de montrer qu'ils sont forts. Désormais, tu vas m'obéir et m'appartenir, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours._

_« - Dans vos rêves, s'exclama la jeune femme avant de lui cracher à la figure. _(**Lana** : Bon je crois que j'ai trop vu Titanic moi enfin bon)

_Aussitôt, le mage noir, la gifla de toutes ses forces, puis lui lança un_ doloris_._ _Hermione retomba sur le sol, inerte. Peu après, un elfe arriva, prit la jeune femme et l'emmena dans sa nouvelle chambre. Un cachot dans lequel une botte de foin recouverte d'une couverture mitée. L'elfe posa la jeune femme sur le foin et partit chercher de quoi soigner les blessures. Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle regarda paniquée autour d'elle. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'elfe, la jeune femme prit la parole._

_« - Bon …Bonjour …Je … où suis-je ?_

_« - Bonjour missy. Missy est chez Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

_« - Oh, déclara-t-elle simplement avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience._

_Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, l'elfe de maison, la regardait bizarrement._

_« - Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_« - Stark s'appelle Stark missy._

_« - Enchanté, moi c'est Hermione. _

_« - Stark est ravie de connaître l'identité de missy Hermione._

_Fin du flash-back_

La jeune femme se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Grâce à l'elfe, la jeune femme s'était sentit moins prisonnière. Même si elle devait travailler comme un elfe et maltraitée comme une moins que rien, Stark avait toujours là pour elle. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de liberté mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour que la jeune femme ne soit pas trop blessée mentalement.

« - Où pourrais-je trouver une alliée qui m'aide ?

Tout en y pensant, Hermione se dirigea vers la volière. Elle flatta la chouette, anormalement grosse, durant quelques heures. D'un seul coup, elle eut une idée.

« - Stark ?

Aussitôt, l'elfe arriva. La jeune femme lui demanda quelques trucs. Il repartit, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Quand l'elfe repartit, la jeune femme écrivait déjà. Elle y inscrit toutes ses pensées. Au bout d'une heure, la jeune femme posa sa plume, roula son parchemin et l'attacha à une chouette au hasard.

« - Donne ça à qui en voudra.

La jeune femme n'avait pas signé son parchemin et n'attendait aucune réponse.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut surprise de trouver une chouette à son chevet. Intriguée, elle se leva, et décacheta la lettre.

_Chère mademoiselle, votre chouette s'est posée à ma fenêtre, vers trois heures ce matin. Attendant une lettre de mon mari, je les ouverte. Vos mots m'ont touché. Vous cherchiez une amie pour vous guider. Pour savoir si vous étiez enceinte. Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi, vous n'alliez pas à Sainte Mangouste mais je suppose que vous avez vos raisons. Ayant déjà eu des enfants, je connais les symptômes d'une grossesse. Vous dites avoir des nausées tous les matins, votre ventre gonfle, vous faites de la rétention d'eau et vous avez plus d'appétit qu'avant ? Vous en présenter tous les symptômes. Chère future amie, je pense qu'effectivement vous êtes enceinte. Bien sûr n'étant pas médicomage, je ne pourrais pas vous dire si vous faites une grossesse nerveuse mais j'ai la conviction que vous allez bientôt être mère. J'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles._

_Miss Oston. _

Hermione relut la lettre plusieurs fois. « Ça alors. Je ne pensais pas avoir une réponse. Bon, je vais lui réécrire, pensa la jeune femme. » Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença la rédaction de sa lettre.

_Miss Oston, _

_Je suis navrée du dérangement que ma chouette vous a causé. Sachez que cette lettre n'était adressée à personne. Je l'avais écrit pour me défouler. Pour vider mon cœur. Depuis deux ans, je ne vis plus, je survis dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. Quant à mon mari, sachez que j'ai été lié de force, et qu'il a peur qu'on puisse m'enlever donc il ne veut pas que j'aille à Sainte-Mangouste. Vous ne me rassurez pas en disant que je vais sûrement être mère. Mais vous qui avait l'air d'être plus libre que moi, et qui avait plus d'expérience, pourriez-vous demander à un médicomage comment faire la différence entre une grossesse nerveuse et une vraie ? S'il vous plaît. Vous m'aideriez beaucoup. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas de vous demander un service alors que nous nous ne sommes jamais vu, mais mon mari étant parano, il ne veut pas qu'un médicomage vienne et personne ne peut sortir ailleurs que dans le jardin. En espérant que vous accepterez ma requête. _

_Hermione._

La jeune femme relut la lettre, et décida de l'envoyer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que la chouette attendait toujours sa lettre. Elle l'accrocha donc à sa patte, puis regarda la chouette s'envoler au loin. Quand elle ne l'a vit plus, Hermione sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Voldemort lui-même.

« - Femme, justement, je te cherchais.

« - Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler femme, _Tom_.

« - Ne prononce plus ce nom.

« - Ça dépendra de vous, déclara la jeune femme.

« - Peut importe. Comme tu me l'as demandé, voici ton chat.

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et devant la jeune femme, un chat mort apparut. (**Lana** : Bon bas, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais sérieux, je ne suis pas fan de son cadeau. **Voldemort** : Moi j'adore mon cadeau. **Harry** : On s'en fiche de ton avis. Lana, il nous manque des planches pour le tribunal. A mon avis, il sera prêt pour le prochain chapitre. **Lana** : Ok c'est noté. Bon on ira chercher ça demain, aujourd'hui les magasins sont fermés) Hermione cria d'horreur. Se reprenant, elle leva la tête et cria :

« - Non mais, vous êtes fou, espèce de mage noir de pacotille ? Vous avez une araignée au plafond ou quoi, hurla-t-elle si fort que des mangemorts arrivèrent, vous voulez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou vous tellement bête que faut tout vous expliquer dans les moindres détails. Espèce de fou, de dégénéré, d'assoiffé de sang. De guano sur pattes. De serpent visqueux sans aucun but louable dans la vie. Je peux vous assurer, sur la tête d'Hermione, que je vous le ferais payer cette blague idiote.

La jeune femme était toute rouge, mais elle se sentait moins lourde, comme si le fait de crier l'avait libéré d'un poids. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la fureur dans les yeux du sorcier. (**Voldemort** : Tu m'étonnes. Personne m'a jamais parler comme ça et c'est pas une … au fait c'est quoi du guano ? **Lana** : Va lire Tintin Tommy.) Sans prévenir, le Mage noir, leva sa baguette et aussitôt, la jeune femme reçut un sort impardonnable. Elle le reconnut entre mille. Cette impression d'un million d'aiguilles qui vous traverse le corps, cette douleur fulgurante. « Il me lance son _exdoloris,_ pensa la jeune femme. » Elle contracta alors ses muscles et un bouclier, surpuissant se créa autour d'elle, repoussant ainsi le sort du mage.

« - Que…Comment ? Femme ton insolence m'exaspère. Excuse-toi immédiatement !

« - Bien sûr, quand les Scrouts à pétards auront des ailes. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire. Parce que je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici, pour me dire que j'étais libre de partir ?

« - En effet, Sang-De-Bourbe, j'étais venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Paraîtrait-il que tu serais enceinte ?

« - Dans mes pires cauchemars en effet. Sinon en vrai, hélas pour vous, je suis toute seule dans mon corps. Ravie de vous décevoir !

La jeune femme ne put dire un autre mot, qu'elle se retrouva avec la baguette du sorcier sous la gorge.

« - Tu sais que deux petits mots suffirait pour être débarrassé de toi.

« - Tout comme moi, vous savez très bien que pour le moment, vous avez besoin de moi. Et je le sais, car sinon vous m'auriez tué depuis longtemps. Vous ne m'auriez pas rattaché magiquement à vous. Donc pour le moment, quoique je fasse, vous ne me tuerez pas.

Hermione avait parlé d'une voix doucereuse, presque menaçante. Voldemort fut déstabilisé mais ne le montra pas. Sans un mot, de plus, il partit tout en éloignant les mangemorts, tandis qu'Hermione s'aperçut que sa tête saignait. Le mage noir (**Lana** : Et oui, j'ai décidé de suivre un peu sa vie sans rien révéler qui pourrait vous aider à comprendre sa vie mdr) parcourut les quelques couloirs qui le séparait de sa pièce centrale. Il s'assit et, réfléchit. « Cette Sang-De-Bourbe, réfléchit trop vite. Elle commence à comprendre mon plan et c'est mauvais signe. Si elle arrive à comprendre que je veux la mettre enceinte et la tuer une fois l'enfant née, elle va tout faire pour saboter mon plan or j'ai besoin de cet enfant au plus tôt. Je suis immortel mais seulement pour le moment, une simple formule de magie noire, peut m'enlever mon immortalité. Il me faut ma descendance. Pour le bien du mal. »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se releva prudemment et espéra que son alliée pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Peu après, Stark lui amena son repas. La jeune femme regarda son plateau, d'un air absent. Ses derniers temps, elle avait un gros appétit. Elle décida de réduire ses rations. Elle ne mangea donc qu'un peu de chaque aliment. Elle restait sur sa fin mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas grossir. De plus, si elle commençait à trop manger le mage noir, allait se douter de son état. Hors, elle voulait le cacher le plus longtemps possible. Stark revint peu après, faire sa chambre pendant que la jeune femme se lavait. Quand elle sortit de son bain, Hermione s'habilla d'un jogging et partit courir dans le jardin. Il lui fallait un exutoire pour ses problèmes.

Ils étaient plus de deux heures du matin au QG et aucun adulte n'avait de nouvelles des benjamins. Marina se leva, posa son tricot et déclara :

« - Bien je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit la jeunesse !

« - Marina, comment peux-tu rester si calme alors qu'Harry et Gwen ont disparu ?

« - Sache Rémus qu'ils ne courent aucun danger là ou ils sont. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Sur ces mots, l'érudite monta se coucher, tandis que Rémus recommençait à faire les cents pas. Pendant une heure, il tourna en rond. « Comme diable, Minerva fait-elle pour lire cette maudites feuille de chou alors que ça petite fille est probablement en danger. » Le lycanthrope tourna la tête vers son ancien professeur. Celle-ci s'était endormie. L'ancien Gryffondors, fit léviter la Gardienne du Secret jusque dans sa chambre et la coucha sur son lit. Il fit apparaître une couverture qu'il plaça sur elle. Sans bruit, il sortit de la chambre et redescendit tourner en rond.

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sens les menaces de morts pointer leur nez mais bon, vous n'inquiétez pas, vous aurez la plupart de vos réponses dans le prochain chapitre. Et surtout, vous saurez comment Harry et Gwendalyana vont se tirer de se mauvais pas. Bon même si ceux qui ont déjà vu « La Caverne à la rose d'or », se doutent de la fin puisque je me suis inspirée de ce film pour les épreuves de la Gardienne de la forêt. Bon j'ai fini mon speech, bisous

Lana51

**RARs** :

**Hermione** : Bon aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'en charge parce que Lana et pas trop apprécié que Le truc noir, s'en charge lors du chapitre précédent. Donc, sans plus attendre, on commence par la charmante **Linda** notre première révieuweuse : Alors tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, si tu as d'autre question n'hésite pas. Je serais curieuse de savoir qui tu penses pour la source. Comme tu as pu le lire, on n'est toujours pas fixé sur une question. Rassure-toi le prochain chapitre sera fixé. Ainsi que la source. En effet, c'est volontaire que je les laisse en suspense. Elle s'essaie dans tous les genres. En effet, le Copier coller est très utile Pour le procès, vous serez tenu au courant vu que tout ai dit dans les chapitres. Pour la proposition de Voldemort, ne t'inquiète pas, il avait juste oublier de prendre ses cachets mais maintenant qu'il est a pris, ça devrait aller mieux. En espérant, que ce chapitre te plaise. Bisous Ensuite, notre sympathique petite **Jenny** : Alors mademoiselle tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite, très important, il ne faut surtout pas croire Voldemort. Tu sais, il n'avait pas pris ses cachets, alors bon forcément, il a un peu divagué. D'ailleurs, depuis que Lana, s'en ai aperçut, on ne l'a pas revu. Toute façon, il n'y avait aucune assurance vie derrière. Mdr Sinon, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu dis que Gwen doit enlever ses sales pattes de Harry ? Bon ben je dirais à Lana de préciser le lien qui les unit dans le chapitre en cours. En tout cas, merci de dire qu'Harry est réservé à moi, c'est très gentil. Pour la question importante, merci de ta non réponse mdr. Désolé pour le manque de question bête, nous avons tous la tête vide. Si jamais tu en as en tête, tu peux toujours les poser, nous y répondrons aussi (vu que ce n'est pas de nous la question mdr) Ravie que l'historie de la Forêt des Souhaits t'ai plut. Quelques chose me dit que ça sera moins le cas de celui-là malgré mon apparition. En tout cas, il devrait arriver très vite rassure-toi. Mdr En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, Bisous. Euh, oui Lana suis l'historie You are. Pourquoi cette question ?

Ensuite c'est notre **Louna46** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Alors ravie de voir que tu as tout compris sur Marina. Pour Mike, ma foi, tu n'es franchement pas loin. Mais pas loin du tout, continue de chercher tu vas y arriver. Pour la source ravie de voir que personne ne trouve pour le moment mdr. Alors une bêta lectrice, c'est une personne qui lit les chapitres avant qu'ils soient envoyé sur . Et voilà, c'est ça le but comme ça je sais si ça va plaire ou si y a des trucs qui vont pas trop. Donc si sa t'intéresse tu me dis ok ? Je transmettrais à l'auteuse. Hélas aucune question bête plus personne n'a d'idée alors a moins de question genre « noir ou blanc » ben y en a pas, mais si jamais tu as des idées dis-nous, on les écriras et on précisera l'auteur des questions. Quant à cette histoire d'enrôler les lecteurs en mangemort, t'inquiète Voldemort ne risque pas de recommencer, ça fait deux jours, qu'il est suspendu la tête en bas au plafond. Il est nourrit t'inquiète pas mais il peux plus enrôler personne mdr. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. Bisouss


	17. Juste avant

Note de l'auteuse : Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre

**Note de l'auteuse **: Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez. « Je m'excuse pour le retard de l'arrivée de ce chapitre mais j'ai une excellente excuse. Je viens de changer de portable et j'ai passé les quatre derniers jours à griller mon crédit à envoyer mon nouveau numéro à mes amis. (Quel dur travail mdr) » Extrait du livre Ma vie en quelques lignes, du docteur Elva S'lasser. Mdrr trêve de plaisanterie. Si j'ai tardé c'est que je n'arrivais pas à le faire, pour qu'il me plaise. Oh mais ça va changer rassurez-vous. Mais faudra que je bosse plus dessus c'est tout mdr. J'espère que vous apprécieriez ce nouveau chapitre.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Harry et Gwendalyana sont toujours dans la Forêt Des Souhait et prêt à se faire tuer. Rémus et Minerva s'inquiète de leurs absences, tandis que Marina tricote tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort nous confie son plan d'avenir et Hermione, se fait une nouvelle amie, Miss Oston qui va peut-être l'aider pour y voir plus clair.

**Chapitre XVII : ****Juste avant.**

Harry et Gwendalyana étaient tout deux attachés à des arbres centenaires. Face à eux, la gardienne de la forêt, entouré de deux elfes tout deux armés de flèches dont les pointes gouttées.

« - Qu'allez-nous vous faire exactement, demanda calmement Harry tandis que Gwendalyana paniquait.

« - Nous allons vous empoisonnés, tout simplement. Voyez-vous au bout de ses flèches, un puissant poison qui vous tuera à petit feu. Mais avant je veux savoir ce que vous vouliez demander au rocher ?

« - Je croyais que vous le saviez Gardienne, s'exclama la jeune femme avec des sanglots pleins la voix.

« - Je connais vos intentions, pas vos désirs. Alors jeune gens, dites-moi vos vœux.

« - Et pourquoi demanda Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je vous le demande comme une faveur avant de vous accordez une dernière volonté.

« - Je … Je voulais qu'il me donne la force d'… arrêter les machines qui maintiennent en vie ma mère… Elle est très malade et son infirmière m'a écrit dernièrement pour me dire que ma mère m'avait demandé de toute arrêter et de la laisser partir en paix.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et laissa ses larmes et son chagrin l'envahir, ne se rendant pas compte qu'Harry la regardait avec tristesse, ni que la Gardienne de la forêt essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, tout comme ses elfes. Seulement, le benjamin avait tout vu du manège de la Cheftaine.

« - Et vous jeune homme, votre souhait ?

« - Moi je voulais juste lui demander de m'aidait à faire les bons choix, pour cette guerre qui se prépare.

« - Bien, une dernière volonté ?

« - Oui, Gardienne, dit Harry, Libère-nous !

« - Petit arrogant, te crois-tu donc si important pour exiger aussi peu des autres ? Crois-tu vraiment que je vais vous libérer alors que vous pourriez mettre en péril ce havre de paix ?

« - Je me crois pas important gardienne loin de là. Je sais juste que je suis essentiel pour la fin de cette guerre. Après ma foi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais que pourrais-je demander d'autres ?

« - Bien.

Se tournant vers ses elfes, la Gardienne, leur parla en elfe.

« - Pissoa calis colia dethus menis poregni. Codhathé jofa néri mathous quodoça sifrognisté.

Gwendalyana sourit en écoutant cette langue qu'elle comprenait un peu.

« - Fisso envouaye !

Harry arqua un sourcil. « Que disent-ils ? » Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher quelques significations. Les deux elfes hochèrent positivement et se tournèrent vers les deux adolescents. Un sourire mauvais sur leurs visages. Harry sentit la pointe de la flèche dans son cou. Il sentit un liquide couler sur sa peau mais le jeune homme n'aurait su dire si c'était le poison ou son propre sang. Il se crispa, retint, sa respiration et ferma les yeux attendant de sentir la pointe d'acier rentrer totalement dans son cou. Il attendit longtemps, se retenant d'inspirer l'air qui l'entourait. Un rapide coup d'œil, l'informa que Gwendalyana était dans le même état que lui. Il inspira une dernière fois, retint sa respiration et attendit. Sentant la pointe s'enfonçait dans sa chair, il ferma, de nouveau, les yeux. « Hermione, pardonne-moi. J'ai été trop impulsif » Il commença à faire sa prière, mais un rire claire et enfantin, suivit de deux ricanements bestiaux le stoppèrent. Il sentit ses liens se desserrer. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit, avec effarement les elfes et la Gardienne rire d'eux. Il échangea un regard avec la jeune française mais quand il vit sa tête, il comprit qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus. (**Lana** : Et vous non plus, cher lecteurs, n'est-ce pas ? Les explications très bientôt)

« - Mes chers amis, je vous dois, je crois, des explications. Voyez-vous, ceci est la seule et unique épreuve que vous deviez passer. Si votre cœur n'était pas aussi pur que vous le prétendiez, vous vous seriez débattu et vous nous auriez attaquée grâce à cette magie que vous détenez au fond de vous. Voyez-vous, cette forêt est ensorcelée, pour qu'aucun sort défensif ne fonctionne. Voyez-vous, seul les sorts offensifs peuvent avoir un effet, encore faut-il que le sorcier soit assez puissant. Or jeune gens, vous êtes tout deux assez puissants pour jeter le plus puissant des sorts offensif. En essayant, seulement, de vous défendre, vous nous avez prouvé que votre cœur était assez pur pour accéder au rocher des souhaits. Je vous demande seulement de me donner vos mains et de fermer les yeux. Mais avant tout, je veux votre parole, que vous ne raconterez à personne l'emplacement exact de cette forêt. Vous comprendrez que l'être humain à des rêves, et des souhaits inavoués, et s'il leur venait aux oreilles qu'une telle forêt existe, il y viendrait en nombre, tout en la détruisant.

« - Bien sûr Gardienne. Vous tairons l'endroit exact et nous brûlerons nos recherches quand nous reviendrons chez nous, déclara Gwendalyana.

« - Nous allons faire mieux, ma chérie, la taquina Harry. Gardienne, un sort d'attraction fonctionnerait-il dans votre forêt ?

« - Non mais, je pourrais baisser les barrières le temps que vous le lanciez.

« - Bien, Alors baissez-les s'il vous plaît, le temps que j'appelle les parchemins contenant ses recherches.

La Gardienne s'exécuta et Harry lança son sort. Au bout de quelques instants, un monceau de parchemins, tout plus divers, les uns que les autres arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent aux pieds du jeune homme. L'ancien Gryffondors les prit et les donna à la Gardienne. Celle-ci les feuilleta brièvement avant de murmurer un sort. Aussitôt certains parchemins s'effacèrent. Puis elle les lui rendit et Harry les rapetissèrent et les mit dans sa poche. Ensuite, Gwendalyana, ainsi que lui fermèrent les yeux et donnèrent leurs mains à la jeune femme. Quand ils les rouvrirent, ils avaient devant eux le Rocher Des Souhaits. Par galanterie, Harry laissa son amie y aller en premier. Quand elle revint, ce fut le jeune homme qui y alla. Quand il posa sa main sur celui-ci, il sentit comme un bien être l'envahir. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses parents, mais se concentra et formula son vœu. A son tour, il revint vers la Gardienne. Celle-ci leur prit la main. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, ils étaient à la lisière de la forêt coucher sur le sol. Mike Blackoston vint à leurs rencontres.

« - Je vois que vous n'avez pas été plus loin que moi, vu votre état, mais vous êtes resté à l'intérieur bien plus longtemps que moi. Presque deux jours quand même.

« - Oui, Mike en effet. Mais comment ça s'est passé la première fois que tu es entré dans cette forêt, demanda Gwendalyana.

« - Et bien, j'ai fait trois pas, et une jeune femme bizarre m'a parlé. Elle m'a dit que mon cœur était trop haineux pour que j'aille plus loin. J'ai fait fiça de ses belles paroles et j'ai continué mon chemin. Peu après, des boules blanches sont apparut et vous connaissez la suite.

« - Oh d'accord c'est intéressant, murmura la jeune femme.

« - Peu importe Julie. Mike vous avez dit que nous sommes resté près de deux jours n'est-ce pas ?

« - Affirmatif Jacques. Pourquoi ça pose un problème ?

« - Oh oui, nos tuteurs vont nous tuer. Julie, let's go !

Aussitôt, le jeune homme transplana suivit de très près par son amie. Elle ne sentit pas Mike s'accrochait à elle et fut surprise, d'atterrir au Chaudron baveur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Mike. Elle allait lui demander comment il était arrivé ici, mais une chevelure blonde l'empêcha. Le jeune homme du chemin de Traverse était là, sirotant un verre tout seul. Il du sentir son regard, car, il se retourna et la fixa. Il fronça les sourcils.

Drago sortit du château. « Comment Dumbledore faisait-il pour rester enfermé dans ce château du matin au soir » pesta-t-il. Arrivé aux grilles de Poudlard, il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis marcha jusqu'au chaudron Baveur. Arrivé au bar, il appela Tom et lui demanda un verre de son meilleur hydromel. Peu après, on lui apporta son verre. Il le fixa longtemps sans y toucher. Soudain un « plop » le sortit de ses pensées. Il but son verre et sentant un regard peser sur lui, se retourna. Une jeune femme à l'air sévère et aux cheveux noirs et courts, le regardait étrangement. Sans savoir pourquoi, il repensa à cette jeune femme qu'il avait aperçut une fois sur le Chemin.

_Flash-back _

_Il regardait les gens passer et repasser essayant de paraître le plus insouciant possible. Soudain, une jeune femme attira son attention. Elle était assez grande, pas autant que lui certes mais pas petite non plus. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Ses yeux profond et bleu reflétaient une joie incroyable.__Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement quand la jeune femme le regarda. Son sourire. Elle l'observait, il en était sûr. Après un moment, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait et lui demanda un truc. Drago sentit sa colère refaire surface, quand il le vit lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Leurs regards se croisèrent et quand celui-ci durcit son regard, Drago eut comme un sentiment de déjà vu._

_Fin du flash-back_

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette jeune femme brune lui rappelait son inconnue du Chemin de Traverse. Seulement, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, puis transplana.

Quand Gwendalyana se rappela de ce qu'Harry avait dit sur cet homme, la jeune femme vérifia s'il n'y avait pas de moldus aux environs et transplana. Elle arriva juste devant le QG. Harry l'attendait.

« - Alors ou étais-tu ?

« - C'est ce Mike Machin. Il s'est accroché à moi et m'a fait dériver. Je me suis retrouvée au Chaudron Baveur. C'est tout. Bon, la jeune femme donna un coup de menton vers la maison, prêt à affronter leur colère ?

« - A-t-on vraiment le choix Nana ?

Ils sourirent et, sans trop de bruits entrèrent au Square Grimmault. Malheureusement, Rémus, qui passait par là, les vit.

« - Minerva, les voilà, cria-t-il puis se tournant les benjamins, vous deux. Au salon, et au pas de course.

Gwendalyana utilisa son don de télépathie pour entrer dans la tête du Survivant.

« « On va en prendre pour notre grade, c'est sûr, pensa la jeune femme.

« « Clair. Enfin j'espère au moins qu'ils ne vont pas nous surcharger de recherches et d'entraînement pour éviter qu'on retourne en mission secrète

« « A ce propos, on fait comment pour la forêt ? On peut quand même pas leur dire où elle se situe exactement ?

« « Ben les recherches ont été effacé. Enfin les éléments pouvant conduire à l'endroit exact du moins. Après faudrait supprimer nos souvenirs, proposa Harry. Je n'y avais pas pensés avant mais ça serait l'idéal. Qu'en penses-tu ?

« « Ça marche. En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'aller me coucher parce que dans la forêt, on ne voit pas le temps passé et on ne ressent pas la fatigue mais maintenant qu'on est plus dehors. Je suis naze.

« « Pas moi, la petite sieste qu'on a fait m'a suffit. Par contre, je ne serais pas contre, un entraînement physique intense. (**Lana** : Moi non plus d'ailleurs.) Bon, c'est quand tu veux que ta grand-mère arrive.

Au même moment, Minerva fit son apparition.

« « Suffisait de demander !

« - Gwendalyana Harry, ou étiez-vous, s'inquiéta la sorcière.

« - Euh, Harry, je te laisse répondre à cette question.

« - Merci Nana, c'est gentil. Euh nous étions, euh … ou es-ce qu'on va être allé, murmura-t-il, … bon très bien nous étions dans une forêt.

« - Et laquelle est-ce Harry, demanda Rémus d'une voix posée.

« - Nana, à toi.

« - Merci Harry, souffla la jeune femme, bon écoutez on a promis a quelqu'un de ne pas dévoiler ou nous étions allé. Tout ce qu'on peut vous dire, c'est que comme nous étions déguisés, personne ne nous a reconnu.

« - Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentré hier soir ?

« - Minerva, je me voyais mal, dire, bon excusez-nous, on doit rentrer nos tuteurs s'inquiètent. Mais rassurez-vous on revient demain et vous continueraient de vouloir nous tuer. Bonne nuit. N'est-ce pas Gwen ?

« - Oui, tout a fait. Ecoute mamie, on est vraiment désolé de ne pas être rentrés cette nuit. Ce n'étaient pas notre intention, mais dans la forêt on a rien vu, pour nous, cela faisait à peine quelques heures que nous étions partis. On a tout prévu, personne ne nous a reconnu. De plus, là-bas nous ne pouvions pas faire de magie donc personne ne nous a ressentit.

Les adultes continuèrent de poser plusieurs questions, jusqu'à ce que Gwendalyana souffle. La jeune femme se métamorphosa en baguette magique. Minerva ouvrit grand les yeux et Rémus resta la bouche ouverte.

« - Et voilà, à force de question, elle s'est sauvé. Bon je vais mettre sa baguette dans sa chambre, déclara Harry en prenant la baguette.

Il monta les marches tout en faisant tournoyer la baguette dans ses mains. Arrivé, dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il ferma la porte à clé et posa la baguette sur son lit. La jeune femme reprit alors apparence humaine sous ses yeux.

« - T'es pas malade de m'avoir fait tourner comme ça ?

« - Désolé, bon moi je me sauve. Je serais de toi, je me planquerais.

Aussitôt la jeune femme se mit derrière la porte, le temps qu'Harry puisse sortir. Il passa dans sa chambre, prit une tenue moldu et partit s'entraîner. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il fit du yoga puis, invoqua un ennemi. Ils se battirent tous les deux. Seulement Harry repensant à ses années de Poudlard, ne parvint pas à maîtriser le combat aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulut. Il repensait sans cesse à deuxième année. Plus particulièrement quand il était dans la fosse aux acromantulas avec Ron. « Pourquoi ça me hante tant ce souvenir ? » Il secoua la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur son ennemi qui avait l'avantage. Il lâcha sa baguette et décida de se battre comme un moldu. Aussi il courut vers son ennemi et lui assena un coup dans la mâchoire. Il sentit les os craquer (**Lana** : Heurk, j'en ai des frissons) Son ennemi, se battait toujours avec sa baguette, lui envoya quelques noms d'oiseaux face à cette nouvelle technique d'attaque. Faisant abstraction de tout bruit pouvant nuire à sa concentration, Harry regarda son ennemi et le jugea d'un coup d'œil, afin de trouver son point faible. Sans prévenir, il créa, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs non décuplés, une plaque de verglas. Il sauta dessus, glissa jusque derrière son ennemi. Il se releva grâce à une pirouette, se tourna d'un saut, attrapa son ennemi par le col de la chemise et fit claquer son genou contre sa tête. L'ennemi à moitié sonnait, ne put faire autrement que de recevoir les furieux coups du Survivant. Harry fit un saut sur le côté et fit tomber son ennemi à terre. Il se plaça à califourchon sur l'invocation, et l'annula d'un sort de baguette. Une fois l'ennemi supprimé, Harry regarda autour de lui.

« - Comment cette plaque de verglas est-elle apparu ? Et ma baguette quand l'ai-je récupéré ?

Il secoua la tête et partit chercher dans la bibliothèque, son exemplaire de « L'histoire de Poudlard. » Il parcourut du regard le sommaire. « Evidemment aucune description de la fosse aux acromantulas, pensa-t-il. Par contre, il y a plusieurs fosses dans Poudlard alors pourquoi avoir choisie spécialement celle-ci ? » Le livre toujours en main, Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'apprêta à entrer dans la cuisine quand il entendit Rémus discuter avec quelqu'un via le réseau de cheminette.

« - Non Jean, je te dis que tout le monde va bien. On t'appelle quand on aura besoin de tes services. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas la peine.

« - Si tu insiste Rémus, mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'ils soient partit deux jours, et qu'ils n'aient rien.

« - Ecoute Jean, j'ai confiance en Harry et Gwen. S'ils avaient un problème, il nous le dirait.

« - Ecoute, pour son anniversaire, vous lui avez offert des pensines. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais il faudrait que tu y jette un coup d'œil. Je te rappelle que nous ne soupçonnions pas Rogue avant qu'il nous trahisse.

« - Non, moi je le soupçonnais, même si je faisais confiance à Albus. Je suis sûr qu'Harry n'a rien. Quant à fouiller dans ses pensines, non, je ne préfère pas. Tu sais, maintenant qu'Harry commence à développer ses pouvoirs personnels, je préfère ne pas avoir à me frotter à lui.

« - C'est comme tu veux Rémus. Ecoute, je sais que vous n'avez confiance en personne et je le conçois. Si jamais, vous avez besoin je viendrais moi-même. A moins que tu n'es plus confiance en moi non plus ?

« - Ce n'est pas de ma confiance qu'il s'agit mais de celle de la personne à soigner. Moi, tu as toute ma confiance, mais après, il te faut celle de Minerva et celle de la personne blessée.

« - Bon on réglera ça quand il y aura un blessé. En attendant, ils étaient ou ?

« - Alors là Jean, on en a aucune idée, déclara Rémus en soupirant, ils ont juré de garder le secret. Alors ils ne diront rien même sous la torture.

Harry en ayant assez entendu, entra dans la cuisine.

« - Oh ! Tiens, Jean salut, ça va ?

« - Bonjour Harry. Ça va bien et toi ? Pas trop fatigué de ton expédition ?

« - Non, ça a été, rigola le jeune homme, au fait, Rémus, il faudra que je te parle.

Aussitôt, il ressortit tout en lisant son livre. Le parcourant avidement, il ne vit pas une personne arriver en sens inverse et la percuta de plein fouet.

« - Oh ! Mimi, désolé je cherchais un truc dans le livre, je ne t'ai pas vu venir.

« - C'est rien Harry. Que cherchais-tu dans L'histoire de Poudlard ?

« - Oh, je cherchais pourquoi Albus avait mis Aragog dans cette fosse en particulier. Il y en avait des plus profondes dans la forêt interdite.

« - Albus ne m'a jamais parlé de ça, j'en suis navrée.

« - Pas grave, Mimi. Je regarderais dans sa pensine. Après tout, si elle doit me servir, autant que ce soit pour se genre de renseignement.

Sans plus de mots, Harry monta les marches et entra dans sa chambre. Il posa son livre et parcourut la pensine de son mentor. Au bout d'un moment, il fut interrompu par Gwendalyana. La jeune femme venait le prévenir qu'il devait venir manger. Il stoppa son activité, et tout deux, descendirent tout en parlant.

« - Mais Nana, je te dis que tout se tiens.

« - Harry (**Lana** : Un peu comme Hermione dans le 3 quand il rejoint Hermy et Ron devant la cabane Hurlante et qu'il jette des boules de neige à Malefoy.) Ce n'est pas possible voyons. Tu te souviens, qu'il nous manque des éléments. A mon avis, nous avons un train de retard.

« - De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que le train vient faire là dedans ?

« - C'est rien Ryry, une expression française. Bref, à mon avis, il nous manque des éléments voyons c'est impossible de faire comme ça. C'est bien trop dangereux. Tu ne vois pas tous les risques ?

« - Mais c'est pas compliqué. Je le fais et toi tu observes leurs réactions ok ?

« - Très bien. C'est moins dangereux. (**Lana** : A votre avis, ils parlent de quoi ?) Mais Harry, tu risques ta vie sur ce coup non ?

« - Nana, je risque ma vie tous les jours, tu sais donc là, c'est … Un entraînement. Bon allons-y.

« - Rémus, je voudrais savoir …

« - Oui Harry que se passe-t-il ?

« - Ben, voilà avec Nana, on se demandait, vu que Minerva et toi êtes toujours ensembles et que vous faites des cachotteries, ben on se demandait si vous, comment dire ? Si vous n'étiez pas plus qu'amis ?

Dans un château non loin d'ici, une jeune femme était allongée sur son lit. Elle pensait et pensait sans cesse à sa vie d'avant. Un léger ventre commençait à se montrer et la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à la cacher aux yeux de celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. « Mais non Mione, voyons tu dérailles. Miss Oston va trouver un moyen de savoir si tu es réellement enceinte ou non, pensa-t-elle avec raison. » Peu après, elle sortit de sa chambre, croisa plusieurs mangemorts qui pour certains d'entre eux, baissèrent les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard (**Voldemort** : De la mort qui tue. **Lana **_soufflant_ : Tom, arrête Titeuf s'il te plait. Ah au fait, j'ai vu le quatrième volet en film ben franchement, tu ne fais pas peur du tout. Tu es plus effrayant dans le livre. **Hermione** : Personnellement moi, je l'ai pas encore vu celui-là. **Lana** : Désolé mais vous étiez tous couché quand je l'ai looké. **Harry** : Toute façon, Mione, tu ne loupes pas grand-chose. Il est aussi moche que là sauf que ses yeux ne sont pas rouges. ) Peu après, elle arriva dans le jardin. Comme à son habitude, elle courut quelques minutes puis, se laissa tomber lentement au sol, ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Durant une heure, toutes sortes de pensées l'assaillirent. Des plus belles, au plus sombres. Ne tenant plus, la jeune femme se releva et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et fit quelques exercices respiratoires. Un léger tic tic à la fenêtre se fit entendre. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et quand elle reconnut la chouette qu'elle empruntait pour discuter avec son allier extérieur, se précipita à la fenêtre. La chouette s'engouffra dans la chambre et se posa sur son lit, la patte droite tendue. Demande silencieuse, d'alléger son poids. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Elle détacha la lettre, et laissa la chouette s'envoler afin de regagner sa volière.

_Cher Hermione,_

_Rassurez-vous cher enfant, vous en m'avez point dérangée. Votre cœur devait être bien lourd pour que vous en veniez à écrire une lettre adressée à personne. N'avez-vous point d'amis à qui écrire ? Votre mari doit être bien possessif pour penser de telles choses. Remarquez avec les temps qui courent, c'est normal et je le conçois. Je me suis renseignée à Sainte-Mangouste et il s'avère que seul un examen ou une prise de sang pourrait déterminée si vous êtes réellement enceinte ou non. Envoyez-moi un peu de votre sang à votre prochaine missive, je le ferais analyser et je vous donnerais votre réponse. J'espère avoir bientôt votre réponse._

_Juliani Oston._

Hermione sourit. « Je vais avoir ma réponse. »

« - Stark, appela-t-elle.

« - Missy Hermione m'a appelée, entendit-elle après un plop significatif.

La jeune femme lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'elle lui voulait. Aussitôt l'elfe disparut revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec ce dont elle avait besoin. La jeune femme fit sa prise de sang et rédigea un bref parchemin pour la remercier et lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait de faire. Après avoir envoyé sa missive, Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et attendit tout en repensant aux derniers évènements. (**Lana** : Et oui, vous noterez avec plaisir qu'ils font toujours ça mes ptits persos lol)

« - Harry voyons quelle drôle d'idée ? C'est du n'importe quoi !

Aussitôt, Rémus secoua la tête et partit dans la salle d'entraînement. Harry se tourna alors vers son amie et chuchota :

« - Je rêve ou il a esquivé la question ?

« - Il a esquivé. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là ? Qui ne dit rien consent ?

« - Ça marche pas, il a dévié la question. A mon avis, il était routier son père.

« - Le père de qui Harry ?

« - Le tiens Mumus Bon allez viens Nana, on va terminer notre projet secret, dit Harry d'une voix mystérieuse.

Aussitôt, les deux benjamins se sauvèrent pour échapper aux questions du lycanthrope. En effet, ayant traîné dans l'escalier, ils étaient arrivés quand les adultes avaient fini de manger. Ils appelèrent donc Dobby pour que celui-ci leur apporte une collation. Quand l'elfe eut exaucé leurs souhaits, ils cherchèrent tous les deux pourquoi Aragog avaient été placé dans cette fosse exactement.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, les benjamins ne s'occupèrent que de cette fosse aux acromantulas tandis que Rémus et Minerva cherchaient des détails sur la famille Blackoston. Filius lui, étaient dans sa famille depuis quelques jours. Sa mère était gravement malade. Un matin, alors qu'Harry et Gwendalyana se levaient et émergeait tranquillement, Rémus arriva un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Quand Minerva arriva à son tour, le sorcier raconta ce qu'il savait.

« - Bon alors voilà. La famille Blackoston s'appelle ainsi depuis peu. La mère de Mike s'appelait Juliani Oston. Un jour, alors qu'elle travaillait en étroite collaboration avec la famille Black, Juliani a eut une aventure avec le père de Sirius. D'où le nom de Mike. Elle a mélangé les deux, afin qu'il soit reconnu par la population, à défaut de son père. Car évidemment, Monsieur Black n'aurait pas été très bien vu avec un enfant illégitime dans la famille. Voilà vous en savez autant que moi. Mike serait né peut après Sirius. Ils ont deux ans d'écart.

Harry et Gwendalyana se regardèrent.

« - Mumus, qu'a-t-il fait pour se retrouver exilé ?

« - Et bien, comme sa mère était pauvre, il s'est mis à voler chez les moldu. Donc impossible à condamner chez nous. Puis, il a menacé son père biologique de tout dévoiler, mettant ainsi en péril leur réputation. Il a été accusé d'avoir fait des choses terribles dans le monde moldu et a été condamné à l'exil dans le nord, près de la forêt maudite.

« - Et comme d'habitude, s'il revient, il sera envoyé direct à Azkaban, sans passer par la case départ, sans toucher deux mille euros, déclara Harry d'un ton mort.

Minerva le regarda bizarrement, et le sorcier lui expliqua de quoi il en retournait.

Pendant ce temps, non loin d'ici, Hermione tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre des nouvelles de son amie. Quand elle vit la chouette au loin, la jeune femme se précipita à sa fenêtre, et l'ouvrit. Peu après, la chouette s'y engouffra, évitant de peu, le sortilège de la mort. (**Lana** : d'ailleurs, il est trop mal fait cet effet spécial là dans le quatre. Ça fait trop ordinateurisé. J'aurais été d'eux, je l'aurais fait beaucoup plus simple) Elle ferma la fenêtre et libéra la chouette du colis qu'elle portait. Elle lut attentivement, sa missive. La jeune femme fut pétrifiée, et le parchemin tomba au sol. « Mon Dieu, je suis en cloque, pensa-t-elle. » Se ressaisissant, la jeune femme prit le parchemin et le brûla. Elle le regarda se consumait, mais ses mots flottait toujours devant ses yeux.

_Cher Hermione,_

_Je viens d'avoir les résultats. Vous êtes enceinte de quatre mois et demi. Toutes mes félicitations à votre époux et vous_

_Affectueusement Juliani._

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

**Question bête** : Vous êtes plutôt piscine ou mer ? (Gros merci à Louna46 pour cette question)

**Lana** : Perso je suis hydrophobe donc je dirais mer, juste pour pouvoir rester sur le sable. En plus, je déteste l'odeur du chlore. Mdr

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors content ? Vous avez vos réponses. Hermione est bel et bien enceinte. Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. Pour me le faire savoir, y a qu'a juste cliquez sur le bouton « go » en bas à gauche de votre écran : p

**Harry** : Et maintenant les **RARs.** On commence avec notre délicieuse

**Jenny** : Toujours première hein ? Mdr alors merci pour tes reviews. Elle nous a bien fait rire Lana et moi. Si Lana s'inquiète c'est parce que vous avez été que trois a reviewer. En fait, nous on s'inquiète juste un petit peu mais elle, elle va nous faire une crise d'angoisse. (**Lana** _ayant une règle en fer dans les mains_ : Qu'est-ce que tu dis Harry ? **Harry** : Euh rien. Enfin si tu angoisse pour tes chapitres. **Lana** : T'es courageux de répéter. **Harry** : Je suis pas un rouge et or pour rien hé hé. Bon on reprend) Alors pour l'autre barjot, t'inquiète on le surveille de très près, il va filer droit. Mdr T'inquiète, on est conscient qu'il a un grand rôle à jouer alors on ne l'abîme pas. Il va peut-être être assommé durant le procès mais c'est tout mdr. T'inquiète contrairement à certains qui me voudrait bien me voir sortir avec Nana, il y a aucune chance, elle a quelqu'un en vue et moi j'ai mon Hermione. Donc aucun danger de ce côté-là rassure-toi. (**Gwendalyana** : Pis j'aime pas les binoclards. _Se sauve en courant en voyant Harry s'armer d'un sceau d'eau remplit_) Voila j'espère que tu es rassurée maintenant, Gwen et moi, on est juste amie. Voir frère et soeurs pas plus. **Lana : **Oui, je suis également Etre une autre. Même si je n'ai pas laissé de review pour l'épilogue. Je les trouvé trop enfin, j'ai rien contre les Drago Hermione, mais l'auteur n'a pas assez parler du beau petit brun. Mdr Pis tu sais, je suis plus de 140 fics alors tu risques de me trouver souvent mdr. Sauf si tu lis principalement les Dray-mione. La tu trouveras ma sœur lol. Sinon pour tes questions bêtes, tu peux toujours les proposer pour les mettre en fin de chapitre. Enfin si tu écris bien sur. Quant à la suite de ma fic, je suis désolé, mais j'ai encore quelques trucs à mettre et tant que le chapitre me plaira pas, ben je me posterais pas. Donc navrée d'avance. Bisous.

Ensuite, c'est **LolaMalefoy** qui arrive avec un dragon de retard mais c'est pas grave, on l'aime quand même. Bon alors mamzelle, on a rien compris à ta review. Lana a compris ton clin d'oeil mais le reste ? Merci pour tes reviews au fait. Comme tu vois la suite est déjà écrite. C'est que la petite blonde travaille quand elle s'y met 'PAF' _cherchant partout d'ou vient le livre qui lui a cogné la tête_ ça vient d'ou ça ? **Lana** : De la petite blonde. **Harry** : Oupss, Lana tu étais là. Pour la source je suis ravie que tu ne trouves pas. Et Lana aussi mdr. (Oups) bon ben voila on espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bisous Lola.

Ensuite, c'est au tour d'une nouvelle d'ailleurs bienvenue à toi charmante jeune **une meuf du 94****.** Merci pour ta review. Rassure-toi on va intervenir encore longtemps vu que tout le monde aime bien mdr. Pour la longueur de la fic, sache qu'elle est très longue et qu'on n'a pas encore écrit la moitié mdr. Si tout va bien, elle aura quarante neuf chapitres plus l'épilogue sauf si on nous demande une suite. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous

Et maintenant c'est encore une tite nouvelle qui nous rejoint. **Vathany**: Bienvenue à toi et merci pour ta review. Nous sommes ravie de voir que tu es si impatiente. Ça prouve que la petite blo... la petite Lana donc, écrit bien. Serait-ce une menace le fait que sais te servir d'une baguette ? Non parce que Hermione, Gwen et moi, savons aussi utiliser une baguette. Et puis réfléchis, si tu lui fais du mal, elle pourra plus écrire, donc elle postera plus et du coup tu auras tous les autres revieweurs sur le dos mdr. Bon nous espérons que ce chapitre te plaira également. _Se tournant_ : Oh tiens Lana. Alors c'était bien ta journée ? Tes examens se sont bien passés ? T'as combien de dents à te faire arracher ? **Lana** : Très bonne journée merci :( et merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.) Alors ses rars ça avance ? **Harry** : Oh ça va. Je maîtrise super bien. **Lana** : tant mieux, au prochain chapitre ça sera quelqu'un d'autre. Vathany, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous. **Harry** : J'aurais pas dit mieux. Bisous miss.

Ensuite c'est à **Louna46** : Tout d'abord miss, merci pour ta review. Rassure-toi il y avait une question bête mais elle était en haut du chapitre. En tout cas, merci d'être la bêta de Lana. Il me faudra juste une adresse pour t'envoyer les chapitres. A moins que tu vas souvent sur celle avec laquelle tu envoies tes reviews ? Merci pour ta question bête. D'ailleurs, t'as le droit de pas y répondre du coup. J'espère que tes vacances se passeront bien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Nana et moi allons s'en sortir ? On pourrait très bien mourir voyons. Pour Hermione, ben franchement, je ne sais pas, Lana veut rien nous dire sur ce coup. Mais à mon avis, il va nous ennuyer un bout de temps de bambino. Mdr Pour la source, ben franchement, c'est très simple. C'est une personne très connue et apprécié par des lectrices en général. Pour Mike désolé, ce n'est pas Sirius, mais il a un lien de parenté avec comme tu as pu le voir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bisous Miss.

Et maintenant, c'est au tour d'**emma** : Tout d'abord miss, merci pour ta review. Ensuite, pour nos retrouvailles d'Hermione et moi, va falloir encore patienter mais rassure-toi les chapitres qui arrivent vont changer du "toujours pareil." Je t'avoue que j'ai aussi beaucoup apprécié ce rêve. Rassure-toi, on t'en veut pas. Après tous les reviews sont aussi là pour critiquer l'auteur. J'espère ce chapitre te plaira. Bisouss

Re-bienvenue à toi, Ô grand **Fan d'HP** merci pour ta review. Qui m'a fait beaucoup rire. Pour ton chien, j'en suis désolé mdr. Il méritait sûrement pas ça. Quoique … Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Et t'inquiète pour la longueur de ta review. L'important, c'est pas la quantité mais la qualité mdr. Allez bisous toi.

**Linda** : Merci pour ta review miss. Et ravie que ce chapitre t'est plut. Alors comme ça, ut es sur que nous allons nous sortir d'affaire Nana et moi ? Et bien, nous verrons cela. Bien que nous soyons navré que le suspense te mette dans cet état, le chapitre arrivera dans 6 jours. (En même temps que tu liras ce mot) Pour Voldemort, et ses crises d'insomnies, Lana en en effet, trouver le moyen idéal pour qu'il trouve les bras de Morphée. Bien qu'il crie durant des nuits auparavant. Et oui, ça fait mal d'être attaché par les orteils (surtout avec des pinces a linges mdr) il finit par s'endormir. Bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous miss

**elpotter** : Merci pour ta review miss. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu. Gwen ? L'âme sœur d'Harry ? Je sais pas ? Il faudrait que Lana regarde dans cette direction. Euh, Hermione est, malheureusement, bel et bien enceinte. Comme tu as pu le lire il y a quelques minutes. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut. Bisous


	18. Le secret de Poudlard

Note de l'auteur : Ola tout le monde, me revoici donc, traînant avec moi un long chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire

**Note de l'auteur** : Ola tout le monde, me revoici donc, traînant avec moi un long chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire. (Spécial clin d'œil pour Lola) Dites, il y a quelqu'un qui lit mes bla-bla inutiles ? Bon après tout, qui s'en soucis ? Quoique quand même, je me le demande bon bref, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je vous laisse en excellente compagnie avec mon nouveau chapitre. Enfin j'espère que c'est une bonne compagnie mais bon tant pis. Par contre, désolé du retard pour ce chapitre. J'ai eu, euh comme qui dirait, un problème d'ordi. C'est terrible, j'ai changé d'opérateur téléphonique, (je ferais pas de pub, je tiens pas avoir des problèmes mais bon mdr) j'ai pas eu internet pendant deux jours (oui logique j'étais en dégroupage) et une fois qu'on l'a remis (soit 10 jours après) et PAF c'est mon ordi qui veut plus marcher. Tss j'ai du faire trois formatage et tout réinstallé. Et donc, j'ai mis du temps pour finir ce chapitre. Et oui, c'est horrible, plaignez-moi gentils lecteurs. Snif, oui bon j'arrête juré.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Lana51

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Harry et Gwendalyana ont finalement réussit à sortir indemne de la Forêt des Souhaits. Ils ont ramené malgré eux, Mike Blackoston. Rémus a découvert que Mike Blackoston est en réalité, le frère illégitime de Sirius. De deux ans, son cadet. Harry fait des recherches sur la fosse aux acromantulas. Il va jusque fouiner dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, elle, apprend qu'elle est enceinte de quatre mois et demi.

**Chapitre XVIII : ****Le secret de Poudlard.**

Plus le temps passait, plus Harry cherchait des informations sur ce que cachait la fosse numéro dix, celle aux acromantulas. Le jeune homme passait ses journées, le nez dans les livres, et ses soirées dans la pensine de son mentor. D'un seul coup, Gwendalyana, qui savait comment entrer dans la chambre sans l'aide de Harry, entra comme une furie.

« - Harry t'es ou ?

Ne le voyant nulle part, la jeune femme pensa, avec raison, qu'il était dans les pensées d'Albus, aussi s'assit-elle en indien sur son lit. Elle avait une lettre à la main qu'elle lisait de temps à autre. Peu après, le jeune homme sortit de la pensine. (**Lana** : Alors avant de lire la suite, prenez votre respiration ok ? mdr)

« - Ah Harry justement je voulais te parler d'un truc hyper méga important que je viens d'apprendre c'est à propos de mon père tu vois ma mère vient de m'envoyer une lettre ou dedans elle me donne énormément d'information sur lui t'imagine.

« - Gwen respire et laisse-moi deux minutes pour récupérer, dit le jeune homme en s'écroulant au sol.

La jeune femme le regarda tomber, puis se ressaisissant, se précipita vers lui, lâchant sa lettre. Elle se mit à genoux, et lui mit plusieurs claques sur les joues, pour qu'il rouvre les yeux. Celui-ci papillonna quelques secondes, se mit sur ses coudes et regarda la jeune femme.

« - Qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me disais. J'ai entendu que tu parlais d'une lettre, de ta mère et de ton père mais pour tout remettre dans l'ordre, c'est dur, dit-il en se massant le crâne après s'être assis.

« - Attends, on verra ça après, viens-là.

Gwendalyana aida Harry à se lever et à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle le calla avec des oreillers et, partit dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle revint avec un linge mouillé qu'elle appliqua sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle appela Dobby pour qu'il rapporte du chocolat, une pomme et de l'eau fraîche. L'elfe revint quelques instants plus tard avec ce qu'avait demandé la jeune femme. Gwendalyana força Harry à tout mangé et bien se réhydrater avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Quand il eut l'estomac moins vide, la jeune femme le laissa reprendre sa vie en main.

« - Merci, maman. Bon alors Nana, tu me disais quoi avant que je tombe dans les pommes ?

« - Hein, euh.

La jeune femme chercha sa lettre et regarda partout. La retrouvant, elle la prit et se tourna vers Harry, assit en tailleur.

« - Alors voilà, je viens de recevoir une lettre de ma mère. Figure-toi qu'elle m'a donné plusieurs indices sur mon père. J'ai plus qu'a tout rassemblé. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il est anglais, qu'il a les cheveux noirs et longs, et qu'il était un de ses camarades sauf qu'il était à Serpentards. (**Lana** : la franchement, si vous ne trouvez pas qui c'est, je démissionne), je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver une photo de son année.

« - Attends, j'ai peur de connaître ton père. Ta mère est de quelle année ?

« - Elle a eu ses Aspics en mille neuf cent soixante-dix sept. Pourquoi ?

« - Nana, j'espère me tromper mais je crois bien que ton père est le traître qui a tué Albus Dumbledore.

« - Ah bon ? En même temps, elle m'a dit qu'il était mangemort donc ça m'étonne pas mais bon quand même. Il s'appelle comment ?

« - Séverus Rogue, professeur de potion de mille neuf quatre-vingt à mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf. (**Lana** : Bon les dates ne sont pas exactes mais j'ai peu la flemme de les chercher sur internet. **Gwendalyana** : Euh Lana viens voir on a un problème avec Dobby. Quand il a vu que le ménage était fait, il a pris la marmite en fonte et se cogne la tête dessus. **Lana** : J'arrive … _On entend de tous les côtés de la fic : _Tommy arrête de l'encourager. _Criant_ : Ce n'est pas vrai, à peine détaché, il faut que tu crées des ennuis. L'auteuse s'arrachant les cheveux à essayer d'arrêter Dobby avec l'aide d'Harry et d'Hermione, tandis que Voldemort et Séverus (toujours chauve) encourage l'elfe à continuer **Ron** : Bon ben moi je fais rien de spécial alors je vais continuer l'histoire comme je la vois. Je vous fais un résumé ? Alors c'est simple. Grâce à un miracle, je vais retrouver toute ma raison. Je vais aller sauver Hermione, qui me sautera dans les bras et me dira qu'elle m'aime toujours. Ensuite, on va s'embrasser, et de mes mains, je vais tuer Vo… Vous-Savez-Qui. Ensuite, je serais le nouveau héros du peuple et Harry dépérira dans son coin, car pour une fois, c'est moi qui aurais tout. L'argent, la célébrité, et surtout j'aurais Hermione. **Hermione** : Ronald Arthur Weasley, arrêtez vos âneries tout de suite. **Lana** _reprenant le clavier_ : C'est pas possible ils vont me faire devenir chèvre. Ron, tu vas finir par être jugé aussi comme Tommy. Surtout que le tribunal est prêt maintenant. Bref) et mangemorts de mille neuf cent soixante-dix sept, a mille neuf cent quatre-vingt.

« - Quel curriculum ! Bon ben au moins, je sais qui c'est. Bon revenons à ta recherche. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

« - Peut-être. Disons que c'est pas clair, mais Albus a mis Aragog dans cette fosse car elle cache un truc important. Mais il reste très évasif à ce sujet. Si ça se trouve, il est mort en emportant le secret dans sa tombe. Il faudrait que je me renseigne à Fleury et Bott. D'ailleurs, j'y vais demain.

« - Tu crois pas que Mumus va t'empêcher de sortir après la forêt ?

« - Pas si je lui propose de venir avec moi ? Comme ça, il verra clairement que je vais à Fleury et Bott. D'ailleurs, je vais aller lui dire de suite.

Aussitôt, Harry sortit de sa chambre, suivit de très près par Gwendalyana. Ils allaient assez vite car le jeune homme voulait allez se coucher rapidement. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, ils cherchèrent Rémus quelques instants avant de le trouver en pleine discussion avec Jean.

« - Bon Rémus, voilà ce que j'ai reçut aujourd'hui. Miss Oston a reçut, il y a quelques jours, une lettre non signée, d'une jeune femme qui se plaignait d'être prise entre deux monde et qui voulait retrouver ses parents morts deux ans auparavant. Elle a répondu à la lettre, et son expéditrice a signé la suivante Hermione.

Harry ne put empêcher un « Oh ! » de sortir. Rémus les invita donc à entrer. Après les quelques formules de politesses habituelles, le professeur Staniels continua son récit.

« - Elles s'écrivent depuis quelques jours, et Hermione a demandé à Juliani, de se renseigner sur un sujet pour elle. En fait, c'est Hermione qui pensait être enceinte de Voldemort. Juliani a accepté et nous a fait parvenir une pochette sanguine d'Hermione. En général, c'est le médicomage Faker qui s'occupe de ce genre d'histoire mais comme je suis le seul à connaître le nom du père véritable de son fils, elle me fait confiance et ma demandé de faire ça moi-même. Vous imaginez pas ma surprise quand je me suis aperçut qu'il s'agissait du sang d'Hermione. Après plusieurs correspondance avec Miss Oston, j'ai finalement su le fin mot de l'histoire et comment elle s'était procurer ce sang.

« - Oui, mais Mione est enceinte ou non, questionna Harry avec empressement.

« - Et bien disons, qu'il y a quarte vingt dix-neuf virgule quatre vingt dix huit pourcents de chance qu'elle y soit.

« - L'en censuré pour des raisons que vous imaginez il a osé la mettre en cloque.

L'entretien dura encore quelques minutes, durant lesquelles, Gwendalyana vit Harry passait par toutes les couleurs. Il fut tour à tour vert de rage, rouge de colère, blanc, rose d'embarras, etc. Quand l'entretien fut terminé, Rémus se tourna vers les jeunes et leurs demanda pourquoi ils étaient là. (**Lana** : Euh franchement bonne question. j'ai oublié chef mdr ah, ça y est, je m'en souviens. **Voldemort** : Et dire que c'est cette représentante de cerveau passoire, qui raconte nos aventures. _Secoue la tête de gauche à droite_ **Harry** : Attends, ça fait quelques jours, qu'elle n'a pas remis le nez dedans. **Hermione** : Et puis, si tu compte faire mieux. Ben vas-y envoie tes idées. J'espère que ce sera mieux que Ronald. **Voldemort** : Bien sur : Harry et co vienne te sauver. Mais j'ai mis au point un sortilège de mort immédiate à grand échelon. A peine entré dans la bâtisse qu'ils meurent tous. Toi comme t'es en cloque, pour le moment, tu l'as pas, mais une fois accouchée, tu meurs aussi et tout le monde meurt sauf moi et les méchants. _Terminant avec une voix d'outre-tombe_ : Et le bien périra au détriment du mal qui régnera que le monde entier. (Rire) **Hermione et Lana **: Ouais ! Bas franchement c'est pas terrible ta version. **Lana** : Je crois que je préfère celle de Ron sur ce coup. **Ron**_ s'inclinant_ : Merci) Harry regarda Gwendalyana et demanda à son ami, s'il pourrait aller à Fleury et Bott, le lendemain. Le lycanthrope refusa catégoriquement, de peur qu'il parte encore dans une mission bizarre.

« - Mais Mumus, je te jure que je vais qu'à Fleury et Bott. D'ailleurs, si tu veux, tu peux venir. Comme ça tu verras.

« - Nous verrons ça demain, Harry. Pour le moment, va te coucher t'es encore un peu pâle.

« - Rémus, tu pourras pas m'enfermer ici. Si tu fermes la porte, je sortirais par la fenêtre, et tu le sais. Et je n'irais pas me coucher, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit oui.

« - Dans ce cas, Harry, passe une bonne nuit blanche. Moi je vais me coucher. Gwen, tu devrais en faire autant. N'oublie pas Harry, un sort est vite mis.

« - Et vite enlever, Rémus, très vite. Allez bonne nuit, les vieux, déclara-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Puis, il monta dans sa chambre, et s'enferma à double tour. Il s'assit à terre, en tailleur, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire passer la douleur omniprésente. Sans s'en apercevoir, il se balança doucement. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était prise dans un étau et qu'elle allait bientôt exploser. D'un seul coup, il fit appel à ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour faire venir un bout de parchemin, de l'encre, et une plume. Il nota avec empressement plusieurs idées. Il fit ensuite léviter ses affaires, jusque sur son bureau et appela un livre. Il nota qu'en utilisant ses pouvoirs, son mal de tête disparaissait, aussi fit-il faire au livre, plusieurs aller-retour à tous les endroits de la chambre. Après quelques minutes, le mal de tête avait complètement disparu. Il ramena donc le livre à lui, et commença à feuilleter distraitement, sans même savoir de quoi le livre parlait. Cependant, un paragraphe attira son attention. Il parlait de l'endroit ou était enterré les fondateurs. La rumeur disait qu'ils reposaient à l'épicentre de magie blanche. A ce jour, il était connu que deux épicentres. Un sous le sol même de Poudlard et l'autre près de la maison de Merlin. Cette maison même ou était aujourd'hui situé la forêt des souhaits. « Et si, c'était ça la solution justement, pensa Harry. » Il continua donc à lire avec attention ce livre, ne s'apercevant pas, que l'heure tournait. Ce fut que quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, qu'il se releva. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba et nez à nez avec Rémus.

« - Oh tiens, bien dormit Rémus ?

« - Bien, et toi Harry ?

« - J'ai suivit ton conseil, et j'ai passée une nuit blanche très instructive d'ailleurs. Bon j'y retourne, bonne journée.

Aussitôt, il referma la porte et replongea dans son livre. Plus tard, il entendit Minerva, et Gwendalyana se lever. Quelques minutes après, il entendit le signal que la jeune française et lui utilisaient pour signaler leur présence. D'un geste de la main, et ce sans s'en apercevoir, il ouvrit la porte, le nez toujours plongé dans son livre. La jeune femme entra et referma la porte à clef, derrière elle.

« - Salut, bien dormit ?

« - Euh, j'ai passé une nuit blanche et toi ? Au fait, comment t'es rentrée ?

« - Ben, c'est toi qui m'as ouvert. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai bien dormit. Pourquoi tu as passé une nuit blanche, t'es fou ?

« - Je m'en souviens pas. A vrai dire, j'ai juste ouvert ce livre et j'ai lu. C'est quand j'ai entendu Rémus, dans le couloir que je m'en suis aperçus. Mais je ne t'ai pas ouvert, j'ai pas bougé d'ici.

« - Mystère. Alors il raconte quoi ce livre ?

Harry entreprit de lui faire un résumé complet de ce qu'il avait apprit, tout en descendant déjeuner. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il stoppa net de parler, et se servit un petit-déjeuner copieux. Gwendalyana qui avait compris prit donc également un petit déjeuner complet, mais français pour elle. Ils commencèrent à repartir, quand Minerva déclara :

« - Harry, Gwendalyana, je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, vous voulez venir ?

« - Bien sur Mimi, moi je suis partant. Et toi Nana ?

« - Partante aussi, j'adore le visiter. Rémus, tu viens ?

« - Non j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire aujourd'hui. Mais merci de me l'avoir proposé.

La jeune femme sourit et demanda à sa grand-mère quand celle-ci allait partir. Le départ étant dans une heure, la jeune femme se dépêcha de manger pour aller se préparer, tandis qu'Harry montait lentement les marches pour aller manger dans sa chambre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il stoppa sa lecture et son repas, et partit se préparer. A dix heures, Minerva et Harry était dans le hall et attendait la jeune femme. Celle-ci arriva, habillé d'une jupe blanche toute simple dont les côtés étaient fendus, et un haut rose pâle asymétrique. Une paire de tong rose et blanches aux pieds. Elle s'était fait onduler ses cheveux et ils tombaient en de parfaites anglaises blondes. Tous les trois, sortirent du QG et marchèrent un peu, avant de transplaner. Ils arrivèrent devant la banque des Sorciers. Chacun y retira une certaine somme d'argent. Quand ils ressortirent, Gwendalyana partit faire les boutiques, tandis que Harry et Minerva se rendirent à Fleury et Bott. La sorcière partit d'un côté, tandis que le jeune homme partait dans les rayons poussiéreux du magasin. Il chercha pendant longtemps, de vieux livres datant de l'époque des Fondateurs. Pendant une heure, il parcourut plusieurs ouvrages dont l'épaisseur de poussières semblait augmenter à chaque nouveau livre. Il allait abandonner quand il remarqua plusieurs parchemins roulaient ensembles. Intrigué, il les prit et en déroula un. C'était dans une langue inconnue. Il décida de les prendre et d'aller demander à Minerva si elle connaissait ce dialecte. La sorcière regarda quelques instants, le parchemin que lui tendait son ancien élève.

« - Oui, je le connais, c'est l'équivalent du latin pour les moldu. Une langue très parlait dans l'ancien temps. Mais elle est morte avec les révolutions de trois cent quarante cinq. Mais évidemment, vous savez pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Mais bien sûr Minerva. J'ai été un élève très studieux et très sérieux durant mes années de collège. Jamais un pas de travers, ni une aventure interdite, déclara Harry sur un ton très sérieux.

La sorcière eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Elle se souvenait des nombreuses aventures du jeune homme. (**Lana** : D'ailleurs depuis que j'ai vu le 4, j'adore Minerva. C'est la seule qui voulait interdire à Harry de concourir à la coupe des trois sorciers. La seule qui voulait le protéger.) Il lui sourit innocemment et reprit le parchemin de ses mains pour le remettre à sa place. Au dernier moment, il décida de les acheter quand même, ainsi que plusieurs livres qui parlaient des Fondateurs et de leurs secrets. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut rejoint par Gwendalyana qui avait les mains pleines de sacs. Minerva arriva par la suite, avec seulement deux volumes impressionnant par leurs tailles et leurs épaisseurs. Une fois sortit du magasin, Harry partit faire du lèche-vitrine dans le magasin de Quidditch tandis que les deux sorcières, allaient faire un tour du côté de l'allée des embrumes. En sortant du magasin, le jeune homme envoya un message à Gwendalyana et partit en direction du Londres moldus. Il changea les étiquettes de ses sacs ainsi que les titres des livres et la texture des parchemins. Il entra dans un magasin et fit faire une commande spéciale. Puis il paya et ressortit et renta directement au QG de l'Ordre. Il monta directement dans sa chambre après avoir salué brièvement Filius qui revenait de chez sa mère. Arrivée dans sa chambre, il ferma à double tour et chercha parmi les formules de description qu'il connaissait, une capable de traduire ses parchemins. Il entendit Gwendalyana et Minerva rentraient et Rémus appeler tous le monde, mais le jeune homme n'y prêta qu'une intention minime. Ce n'est que quand la jeune française vint le prévenir que c'était important qu'il décida d'aller à la réunion. Quand ils arrivèrent, Rémus leur expliqua que les résistants commençaient à se décourager. Pendant quelques instants, personne ne parla, tous cherchaient un moyen de rassurer les résistants et de leurs donner, de nouveau courage. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, Soudain, il retrouva la formule. Il s'éclipsa quelques instants, déchiffra les parchemins et de la cuisine, les résidents du QG ainsi que la famille Weasley, purent entendre un cri de victoire, surgir du premier étage. Le jeune homme revint quelques instants plus tard, essoufflé et pleins de parchemins dans les mains. Tous le regardaient bizarrement. Il leur sourit et leurs expliqua comment rassurer les résistants en faisant un coup d'éclat qui réveillerait Voldemort pour de bon.

Quand les sorciers ressortirent de la réunion, ils avaient tous une expression d'impatiente collée au visage. « Bientôt, le retour du Grand Harry Potter va faire toutes les Unes, pensa Ginny en sortant de la cuisine. » La jeune femme suivit Gwendalyana et Harry qui partait s'entraîner en vu de l'évènement. Pendant plusieurs heures, les adolescents s'entraînèrent avec toutes leurs tripes. Ils étaient essoufflés mais continuer à se battre avec autant d'énergie que s'ils commençaient à peine. Un moment, Harry se battait contre plusieurs ennemis et avait du mal à avoir le dessus. Sans savoir comment, il les pétrifia sans utiliser sa baguette. « Je me pencherais sur le sujet plus tard, pensa-t-il. » Il invoqua d'autres mangemorts et recommença le combat.

Pendant ce temps, Rémus et Minerva envoyait des messages aux quatre coins du pays pour prévenir les résistants, du plan mis en place. Ils écrivirent une lettre qu'ils copièrent, grâce à un sort, en milliers d'exemplaires. Ils les envoyèrent par un réseau de cheminette qu'ils avaient mis en place. Il agissait pareil que pour parler par cheminette, sauf que le papier sortait de la cheminée et attendait patiemment d'être lu. Ils allèrent ensuite s'entraîner dans l'autre salle d'entraînements. A la fin de la journée, ils eurent tous du mal à rester debout. Harry et Gwendalyana étaient affalés sur la table et les adultes avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Quelques jours, plus tard, Harry commença à se préparer psychologiquement à revoir son ennemi de toujours. Il savait que ce jour allait arriver, mais il sentait aussi que ce ne serait pas maintenant que le combat final arriverait. Non, dans quelques jours, un grand combat aurait lieu, mais pas LE combat. Seulement comment expliquer ça aux autres ? Chacun pensait qu'à l'issue de ce combat, Voldemort serait anéanti, mais au fond de lui, le jeune homme savait très bien que l'histoire ne faisait que commencer. Bien qu'il se soit fait la promesse qu'on entendrait bientôt plus parler du Lord, le Survivant savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de gagnant à ce combat.

_Cher Hermione,_

_Je viens d'avoir les résultats. Vous êtes enceinte de quatre mois et demi. Toutes mes félicitations à votre époux et vous_

_Affectueusement Juliani._

Hermione laissa tombait sa lettre. « Ce n'est pas vrai mais ce n'est pas vrai, je suis maudite (**Lana** : Clin d'oeil à ma chérie qui lira jamais cette histoire Smack je t'aime Puce) Comment je vais faire pour lui cacher un ventre énorme. » La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit à plusieurs solutions. La plus plausible serait la fausse couche. Seulement elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer un petit être. « Même si c'est son enfant, il est aussi de moi. Du moins une part. Je ne peux pas le tuer. Où alors, faudrait que je m'arrange pour accoucher à Sainte Mangouste. De là, je signe un papier, pour le faire adopter, ou un truc du genre. Ensuite, je fonce au QG et à moi la belle vie. Tu rêves ma pauvre Hermione. Personne ne t'attend. Ils te croient tous morte. Plus qu'une solution, en finir maintenant. Non, je ne suis pas une lâche. » Telles étaient les pensées de la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait reçut la lettre. Péniblement, elle se leva et partit se laver. Quand elle sortit de son bain, elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse, et réfléchit tout en se coiffant méthodiquement. « Voyons, je pourrais utiliser une formule pour cacher mon état. Oui, mais c'est limité dans le temps. Ou alors, je me fais passer pour malade mourante, et il m'envoie à Sainte- Mangouste. De là, je demande au professeur de m'emmener au QG. Impossible, il ne me laissera jamais aller à Sainte Mangouste. Il obligerait un médicomage à venir. Non, il me faut un plan C. » Etant dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas plusieurs mangemorts venir dans sa chambre. Ils la touchèrent à peine que la jeune femme sursauta. Elle retourna.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bande de chien galeux, demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

« - On vient te chercher Sang-De-Bourbe. Le Maître veut te voir. Malheureusement pour toi, tes jambes ne te serviront pas.

Aussitôt, ils la prirent et la ficelèrent solidement. Hermione, bouillait sur place. « Ah c'est ça. Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir » Presque instantanément, les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent noirs. Elle ne pensait qu'à se libérer de ses liens et envoyait les mangemorts loin d'elle. Peu après, ses liens brûlèrent et les mangemorts furent presque tous envoyé à l'autre bout du couloir. Quelques uns disparurent carrément du château. Hermione ne le remarqua même pas. Autour d'elle, elle forma un dôme protecteur. « Mince comment j'ai fait tout ça ? Je ne comprends rien. Bon Hermione, chérie, tu réfléchiras plus tard, les mangemorts reviennent à l'attaque. » Pendant quelques instants, une rude bataille fut rage dans le couloir. Les mangemorts essayaient de percer le dôme de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle ne faisait que se protéger. Elle réfléchit ou était les autres. Elle pensa en envoyait sur le chemin de Traverse, malheureusement, elle fut dévier, et plusieurs mangemorts rejoignirent leurs camarades. Dans le couloir, ils restèrent bientôt plus qu'Hermione et Lucius Malefoy.

« - Alors Sang-De-Bourbe. On se rebiffe ? C'est plutôt bon pour nous ça.

« - Tiens Malefoy ? Toujours lécheur de botte professionnel ? Adios Muchachos (**Lana** : Alors désolé pour tous les parleurs d'espagnol mais j'ai pris aucun cours écrit donc, ben je marque comme j'entends. Les rectifications sont les bienvenues mdr)

Aussitôt, Lucius Malefoy arriva devant Lord Voldemort Droit et fier comme une tour de cathédrale (**Drago** : Lana, je t'en pris arrête Notre Dame de Paris mdr) Il se prosterna et expliqua à son Maître ce qu'il s'était passé. Pendant ce temps, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre tranquillement et s'installa sur son lit, après s'être enfermé à la façon moldu. Avec chaises et tables devant la porte.

« - Alors Comment ai-je fait pour faire de la magie sans baguette ? Le plus frustrant quand on est prisonnière, c'est qu'on ne peut pas aller à la bibliothèque municipale, pour faire des recherches. Non, mais là, Hermione, tu t'égares. Voyons, à Poudlard, tu as dévoré tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Tu dois forcément, avoir lu un livre qui parlait de ce genre de phénomène. Réfléchis !

La jeune femme se gratta la tête pensivement. Peu après, elle entendit un énorme bruit dans le couloir. Intriguée, elle se retourna pour faire face au mage noir. Ses yeux étaient rouges ses phalanges blanches, signe d'une grande colère. Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et leva un sourcil.

« - Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

« - Petite insolente. Comment oses-tu me désobéir ? Quand mes fidèles viennent te chercher, tu les suis sans discuter.

« - La prochaine fois, dites à vos chiens galeux, que j'ai des jambes et que ma mère m'a appris à les utiliser. Par conséquent, j'aimerais pouvoir marcher. Qu'ils viennent me chercher est une chose, qu'ils mettent leurs mains sur moi en est une autre. La prochaine fois, je les suis, uniquement s'ils me laissent marcher. Sinon, je recommence ce que je viens de faire. Capisce ?

« - Nous verrons cela. En attendant, j'ai remarqué, que tu recevais beaucoup de courrier ces derniers temps. Avec qui discutes-tu ?

« - Avec le Pape. Vous connaissez sûrement, c'est un moldu très respecté par les croyants. Il est le lien direct avec l'image de Dieu idolâtré par les moldus.

« - Ton insolence m'ennuie, Femme.

« - Navré Tommy !

Lord Voldemort réagit au quart de tour et envoya un _doloris_ sur la jeune femme. Sachant qu'elle avait dit le mot de trop, la jeune femme se prépara à recevoir le sort. Seulement son bouclier la protégea une fois de plus. Le Mage noir en eut assez de sa nouvelle protection et voulut la gifler. (**Lana** : Oh le vilain bonhomme. Tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver toi) La jeune femme crut un instant que leurs peaux allaient entrer, de nouveau, en contact, mais au dernier moment, son ventre lança un experlliarmus droit sur le Lord. Celui-ci ne comprit rien et fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que sa baguette atterrissait dans les mains de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit quelques instants et songea à garder la baguette.

Un matin, Harry se leva à cinq heures, et partit réveiller les autres. En effet, aujourd'hui ils allaient faire leur coup d'état et montrait au monde des Sorciers, que le jeune Harry Potter, n'était pas mort. Quand ils furent tous réveillés, ils descendirent et, on put lire sur chaque visage une détermination de fer. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner complet et chacun partit se laver. En effet, les résistants devaient arriver à neuf heures et s'ils voulaient être prêts, ils allaient falloir agir vite.

A neuf heures, les résistants de tout le pays, commencèrent à arriver. On leur expliqua le déroulement de la bataille et la stratégie à adopter. A une heure, tous les résistants quittèrent le QG et se rendirent …

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

**Question Bête** : Euh, vos vacances se passent bien ? (Bon pas que ça me regarde mais au moins ça fait une question)

**Question moins bête** : A votre avis, ou se rendent les résistants ?

Vous préférez qu'Hermione garde la baguette de Voldemort ou qu'elle se la fasse reprendre ?

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plut. Pour me le faire savoir zavez qu'à cliquez sur le bouton 'go' en bas à gauche.

Et maintenant les **RARs** : C'est Ronald (qui est fou qui s'y colle alors je m'excuse d'avance pour ce qu'il dira)

**Ronald** Salut pour ce chapitre, c'est moi qui réponds à vos coms. Enfin s'ils sont dignes de ma personne. **Lana** : Va à l'essentiel la Belette. **Ronald** : Erff ! Je déteste qu'on m'appelle ainsi. **Lana** : Ben désolé, je m'excuse. J'avais oublié que c'était une insulte d'être traité de belette chez les engliches. **Ron** : Bien continuons, alors notre première révieuweuse est _Roulements de tambours_

**Emma** : Alors merci pour ta review. Et merci pour tes encouragements. Ça me toucherais presque (si c'était moi qui écrivait ça va de soit.) En tout cas, ça touche la blonde d'auteur, j'ai oublié son nom. T'inquiète, elle la continue. D'ailleurs, je suis toujours fouuuu (Fou d'amour, je suis devenu fou d'amour, maintenant que c'est fini. Fou d'amour, je suis devenu fou d'amour je voudrais lui dire « Je t'aime, je t'ai-me oui ») Voila j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bousous. **Lana** : Bon faut l'excusez, il a pu tout sa tête. Allez bisous miss.

Ensuite c'est au tour de **Jenny** : Alors Merci pour ta review. Et rassure-toi elle n'a pas encore jeté l'éponge l'autre dingue là-bas. Ton job va bien ? Ah, c'est bien ça de rien dire de sadique. Ca change hi hi hi ! Jconseille a tes amis de t'enfermer, avec moi tout seul toute la journée . **Lana** : Non mais ça ne va pas toi ! **Ron** : Bas quoi ? Bon je continu. Pour la suite ben moi je la connais c'est ce qu'il compte après les autres on s'en fiche. _Reçoit un coup de livre sur la tête_ Mais aieeeeeee Qui c'est qui a fait ça ? **Hermione** : Devine ? **Ron** : Ah que t'es belle en colère, enfin bon, ils espèrent tous que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bouzouxe **Lana** : Désolé pour cette rar Jenny mais ils voulaient absolument l'écrire. J'espère que tu ne nous lâcheras pas à cause de cet énergumène. Bisous

**Ron** : Hey **LolaMalefoy** j'ai rien compris à ta review. (**Lana** : Sur ce coup, moi non plus dsl miss) ça veut dire quoi ses bouts de phrase ? C'est du chinois ? Enfin merci quand même de reviewer, c'est gentil ça flatte l'ego de la blonde. Allez saluti bizouti.

**Black13** : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite, elle te plaira. BiZouti.

**Louna46** : Merci pour ta review mademoiselle. Evidemment qu'on rigole bien, je ne suis pas dedans, sinon ça aurait été super romantique. Moi tout seul avec Hermione, Gwendalyana. **Lana** : Non mais ça va ? Tu ne veux pas aussi toutes les jeunes filles de ton âge hormis ta sœur ? Va à l'essentiel olala) **Ron** : Bon je vais à l'essentielle. C'était super bye. _Se tournant vers Lana_ C'est bon comme ça ? **Lana**_ réfléchissant _: Je ne sais pas si on peut faire plus bâclé ? _Serre les poings_ Arrête de te moquer de moi. **Ron** : Bon ok, je continu. Bon alors la source, en fait, c'est moi. Je fais semblant d'être fou **Lana** : Et moi j'aimerais bien le devenir quand j'entends des idioties pareil, Non Louna, ce n'est pas lui la source. **Ron **: Zut, bon tant pis, oui, on l'a déjà vu dans l'histoire. Il n'est pas très présent mais on a du le voir cinq six fois. Question, c'est qui Vernet ? Désolé, elle veut aider personne, même nous pauvres personnages qui n'apparaîtrons qu'après la source, c'est dommage. Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bisouille mamzelle.

**Linda** : salut toi, merci pour ton commentaire. Alors oui, oui, tu as tout compris sur Mike. **Lana** : Attends je te résume. Le père de Sirius a eu une aventure avec une amie à sa femme, Miss Oston. De cette aventure d'un soir, est né Mike, un an après Sirius. Sa mère l'a fait reconnaître sous Black (comme son père) et Oston (comme sa mère). Ensuite, pour le reste t'as compris. Si jamais ton neurone a besoin d'aide tu le dis mdr. **Ron** : Ouais voila enfin sinon, tu sauras dans ce chapitre pourquoi Harry s'intéresse tant à la fosse aux Acromantulas. Voila Slurppp toi. **Lana **: Euh, désolé Linda. Il voulait absolument te faire cette léchouille beurkk. Mdr


	19. Face à face

Notre de l'auteuse : Coucou c'est encore moi

**Notre de l'auteuse** : Coucou c'est encore moi. Bon voici le chapitre tant attendu. Il est tout beau, il est tout neuf, il sort de l'œuf (tiens je fais des rimes moi maintenant, je dois être malade.) Le chapitre sur la bataille. Va falloir que vous l'apprécier (en admettant que je l'écrive bien)

Voila bonne lecture à tous

Lana51

**Disclamer** : Alors Tous les lieux et personnages que vous avez vu en films ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le ciel, le vent etc, appartient à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin les mots n'appartiennent à personne non plus. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Résumé** : Harry fait des recherches sur la fosse aux acromantulas. Il trouve son secret. Avec les autres résistants, il décide de faire un coup d'état. Entre temps, il apprend par le médicomage Staniels, qu'Hermy est enceinte de papy Voldi. De son côté, Hermione apprend qu'elle est enceinte et elle décide de cacher à son « mari ». Lors d'une altercation, Hermione arrive à avoir la baguette de Voldemort entre ses mains.

**Remerciements** : Oui je sais, on se croirait aux goldens awards mais bon. « Je remercie toutes le candidates d'avoir été si compétitives. Je tiens également à remercier ma maman, mon papa, mon grand frère, ma petite sœur, mon chien et mon poisson rouge pour leurs encouragements. … » Bon sinon, je tenais juste à remercier **louna46 **d'être ma bêta.

**Chapitre XIX : ****Face à face****.**

Harry, sous la forme de Jacques, fut le premier à arriver avec Gwendalyana. Tout deux, voyant des mangemorts arrivé, se transformèrent en animagui et partir se cacher dans la forêt. Peu après les autres résistants arrivèrent et ils sortirent de leur cachette. Les deux benjamins reprirent forme humaine et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard (**Lana** : Bon vous aviez devinez quand même que c'était là qu'il se rendait ?) Harry ouvrit les grilles en invoquant la marque des ténèbres sur la porte principale.

« « Fais-moi penser à te demander comme ça se fait que tu invoques la marque des ténèbres

« - Nana, arrêtes ça, tu m'as fait peur !

« - Désolé.

« - Bon on y va, ou on attend sagement que vous ayez fini votre conversation, demanda Rémus amusé.

Aussitôt, Harry reprit une attitude déterminé qui effraya légèrement (**Gwendalyana** : Mais très légèrement alors) la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans le parc. Ils se dispersèrent en plusieurs groupes de dix. (**Lana** : Bon je vais parler que d'un groupe, je suis désolé mais la plupart toute façon on les connaît pas.) Le groupe qui entra dans Poudlard par la porte principal était constitué d'Harry, Gwendalyana, Rémus, Minerva, Ginny, Molly, Tonk, et Maugrey. (**Lana** : J'ai longtemps hésité entre lui et Arthur mdr mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux un auror confirmé avec notre petit Narry. Mdr) Ils allèrent directement dans la salle de réunion de professeurs. Ils tournèrent à un couloir et Sir Nicolas les reconnut.

« - Harry Potter. C'est bien toi ?

« - Sir Nicolas, voyons, vous voyez bien qu'il ne ressemble pas à Harry Potter, déclara Minerva.

« - Pas de ça avec moi, Minerva. Nous les fantômes voyons les âmes seulement et je peux vous assurer que c'est bien l'âme de mon ancien Gryffondors préféré. Je garderais le secret. En attendant ils sont tous en salle de réunion. Je serais de vous je regrouperais les résistants et j'irais les voir par surprise. Je vous préviens, la réunion se termine dans vingt minutes.

Aussitôt, le fantôme se dirigea, vers la tour Gryffondors. Les résistants se regardèrent, puis ils décidèrent de garder leur plan initial. Non qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en Sir Nicolas. Seulement, s'ils y avaient des visiteurs, ils seraient bien accueillis. A pas menu, ils se faufilèrent vers la salle des professeurs, laissant Minerva comme guide unique. Arrivés devant la pièce, ils se stoppèrent et se regardèrent. Sur chaque visage, on put y lire une détermination de fer. D'un coup de baguette, Harry ouvrit la porte. Dans la salle, les mangemorts sursautèrent d'être ainsi déranger en ce début du mois d'Août.

« - Alors les enfants, on s'amuse bien, déclara Harry d'un ton malicieux.

« - Qui es-tu morpion ?

« - Bon, on arrête la discussion, battez-vous mangemorts, décréta Maugrey en entrant dans la salle.

Aussitôt, les mangemorts se levèrent et dégainèrent leurs baguettes. Les résistants entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle. Une rude bataille s'engagea alors. Minerva se mesura à Bellatrix, tandis que Gwendalyana se mesurait à Drago Malefoy. Harry mis KO un mangemort et demanda à Minerva de lui rendre son apparence. La sorcière s'exécuta. Sous les yeux effarés des mangemorts présent, Jacques Summers, reprit l'apparence d'Harry Potter.

« - Allez, maintenant, t'es gentil, dit-il a un jeune mangemort en le tenant en joue, tu appelles ton soi-disant Maître et au pas de course !

Le mangemort, de peur d'être tuer, s'exécuta alors qu'Harry explosait de rire.

« - Avec le temps, j'aurais pensé que les mangemorts deviendraient intelligents, mais je vois que c'est trop vous demander, même pour vous, qui êtes professeurs. _Stupéfix_.

Peu après, une troupe de mangemorts, avec en son centre Lord Voldemort lui-même, entra dans la salle. Les résistants arrivèrent à leurs tours et plusieurs combats s'engagèrent dans la pièce pour finir dans le couloir. Cependant Harry regardait le mage noir tranquillement, alors que celui-ci observait le jeune homme d'un œil mauvais.

« - Harry Potter ! Combien de fois devrais-je te tuer avant que tu ne meurs ? (**Lana** : ça me rappelle un truc mais je sais plus c'est quoi. _Va demander à LolaMalefoy_ : Hep dis c'est dans quoi qu'on a entendu ça récemment ? **Lola** : Aladin et le retour de Jafar, pourquoi ? **Lana** : Ah yes, tout juste. Bon bas merci.)

« - Je sais pas. Essaie toujours, déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Aussitôt, un combat s'engagea entre le Survivant, et le Lord noir. Durant dix minutes, une pluie de sorts s'abattit sur Poudlard.

« - Alors Potter, ta Sang-De-Bourbe ne te manques pas trop ?

« - Je te préviens Tom, tu lui arrache rien qu'un cheveu, je te jure que je te le ferais payer au centuple.

« - Bien sur Potter. Mais pour ça faudrait-il rester en vie. Avadra Keda…

« - Platus.

Le lord noir, glissa et se retrouva les fesses à terre. A peine fut-il relevé qu'Harry lui lança trois sorts de différentes intensités à la suite. Le mage les esquiva facilement, même s'il ne connaissait pas leurs effets. On entendit plusieurs 'plop' significatifs et plusieurs résistants arrivèrent.

_Celui-ci ne comprit rien et fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que sa baguette atterrissait dans les mains de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit quelques instants et songea à garder la baguette. _

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je la garde ? Hermione, réfléchis, évidemment que tu la gardes, tu pourras sortir et rentrer chez toi ! Enfin façon de parler vu qu'il a brûlé ma maison. » La jeune femme ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions.

« - Bien femme, je vois que ta protection fonctionne, hélas, toujours. Garde donc cette réplique de ma baguette, elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité.

Sur ces mots, le mage noir, sortit de la pièce. « Comment ça cette réplique ? Mais oui, logique, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de perdre sa baguette. Il en a fait faire une identique qui ne lançait que des copies de sorts. Me faisant croire ainsi que j'avais sa baguette. Quelle nouille, j'ai été. Bon c'est pas grave Hermione, tout le monde peut se tromper. » La jeune femme décida d'aller se promener, laissant sa baguette sur le lit. Elle marcha longtemps sans vraiment se rendre compte des couloirs qu'elle parcourait. Elle arriva devant une porte bizarre. Celle-ci n'était pas verte comme les autres, mais toute simple, en bois approximatif. Poussé par sa curiosité, Hermione ouvrit la porte. Elle entra dans une pièce vide. Celle-ci n'avait aucun meuble ni aucune couleurs. Seule une grande fenêtre laissait entrer de la lumière. La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sentit un courant marin l'envahir. « Mais nous sommes près de la mer ? Je vois l'océan au loin. » Une mélodie lui envahit la tête. « En regardant la mer, je pense toujours à toi, en regardant la mer, j'espère que tout là-bas, toi aussi, tu penses à moi » (**Lana **: Et devinez à qui elle pense ? facile la quand même lol) Au même instant, un oiseau rouge se faufila dans la pièce. Hermione le reconnu tout de suite.

« - Fumseck ? C'est bien toi ? Mais qu'as-tu à la patte ? Une lettre ? Pour moi ?

Pour toute réponse, le phénix lui tendit la patte. Fébrilement, la jeune femme prit le parchemin et le déplia.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu auras cette lettre un jour. Je t'en ai écrit des dizaines. Elles sont toutes dans mon tiroir. Je ne sais jamais quoi te dire, ni même si tu es encore en vie. D'après nos dernières informations, tu es en vie, c'est le principal. Bien que Tom t'es mise enceinte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que, tout comme nous, tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ? Alors nous cherchons un moyen de t'en débarrasser. Bien sûr, si tu souhaites le garder, préviens-nous et nous cesserons immédiatement les recherches. Après tout, c'est ton corps et aussi, une partie de toi. Tu sais, bientôt nous attaquerons Poudlard, afin de faire savoir au monde que tout espoir n'est pas mort. Je n'ai jamais compris les hommes. Ils se disent grave, et fort, et tout, mais envoie un enfant seul à l'échafaud. Ne comprennent-ils pas que tout seul, je ne pourrais jamais venir à bout de ce mage ? Ils sont des millions à avoir décrété que comme il y avait une prophétie sur ma tête et que j'avais réussit une fois seul, je n'avais pas besoin d'eux ? Ainsi, ils vivent leurs vies tranquillement, espérant que je vais revenir d'entre les morts, car pour le moment, ils me croient tous morts. Pardonne-moi, j'écris pour te demander de tes nouvelles et voilà que je te raconte ce que je pense de ce monde fou. J'ai réussi une potion, et oui ça arrive comme quoi, il ne faut pas désespérer, qui permet à Fumseck de passer inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Sauf de toi et moi. Du moins quand il a une lettre pour toi. A son autre patte, il y a une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide violet foncé. Donne-lui deux gouttes et garde-là avec toi, elle lui permettra d'être invisible le temps d'être en sécurité. Ainsi, nous pourrons avoir de tes nouvelles de ta part. Sinon au QG tout va bien, même si c'est l'effervescence comme tu dois t'en douter. On a fêté mon anniversaire récemment, et j'ai revu nos anciens camarades. Ils vont bien. Seamus et Cho sont ensemble, Neville et Luna sortent ensemble. Et Ginny et Dean aussi. J'espère que cette lettre arrivera jusqu'à toi. Tu nous manques tous ici. Je vais devoir arrêter cette lettre je dois bientôt me lever pour aller récupérer Poudlard. J'espère qu'on ne te manque pas trop._

_Au revoir Ma p'tite Mione._

_Bisous_

_Harry._

Hermione mit la lettre dans sa poche et décida de lui répondre. Seulement, elle n'avait rien sous la main. Elle se tourna vers Fumseck :

« - Comment je vais faire pour lui répondre ? Bon voyons je vais faire pour avoir un morceau de parchemin ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants en mordant sa lèvre.

« - Mais oui, il faut simplement offrir à Merlin quelque chose de soi pour avoir ce don on veut. Alors que vais-je lui offrir ? Je sais. Un de mes ongles devrait suffire ! (**Lana** : L'idée est de l'auteur de la fic intitulée Les grands vagabonds. Fic que je recommande naturellement mdr)

Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'arracha un ongle sans ciller. Il disparut et un parchemin apparut. Ensuite elle offrit son sang contre de l'encre. Elle allait cherchait qu'offrir contre une plume mais Fumseck s'en arracha une et la lui tendit. Elle le remercia et commença à écrire une réponse.

« - Alors comme ça c'est toi l'hybride Malefoy ? _Stupéfix_ !

« - _Protego_, bien sûr et toi, tu dois être apparenté à la vieille sorcière qui m'enseignait la métamorphose ? _Avis_

« - Comment t'as deviné, demanda Gwendalyana en faisant un saut périlleux sur le côté. Allez Harry blesse-le l'autre raclure de sorcier au nom de la France.

« - Ferme-là Gwen, tu me déconcentres. Et c'est au nom du Royaume-Uni et non de la France que je me bats. Ton pays, il craint trop, décréta le dénommé en esquissant un sourire. _Aquéris_.

« - Alors t'es française en plus. T'as toutes les tares. Un lien de parenté avec Mc Gonagall, nationalité française.

« - On m'avait dit que les Rosbeefs étaient accueillants, je vois que t'es un cas à part. Tu sais tu te battre à l'épée, questionna la jeune femme en souriant.

« - Bien sûr, un Malefoy sait tout faire.

« - Et à part se vanter, ça fait quoi d'autre un Malefoy ? _Transfomatus_.

Aussitôt, la baguette des combattants se transforma en épée. Ils se firent une révérence à la réglementaire, et commencèrent à se battre. La française était troublée par la proximité de son ennemi durant leurs croisements d'épée. (**Lana** : Bon je connais pas le langage de l'escrime. Alors j'essaierais de dire la plus clairement ce qu'il se passe sans utiliser les termes exact. je m'en excuse sincèrement. Oui je sais, un sorcier ne se bats pas à l'épée. Mais j'en vois trop en ce moment. **Voldemort** : Vive Zorro, elle ne rate pas un épisode. **Lana** : Oui bon j'ai le droit de retomber en enfance non ?) Seulement, la jeune femme essayait de le cacher au maximum. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils se battirent à l'épée. Minerva mis Bellatrix KO et partit se battre contre certains de ses anciens élèves. Malgré son âge, la sorcière bougeait et esquivait les sorts avec une agilité surprenante. Harry le remarqua et fut légèrement déconcentré. Voldemort en profita pour lui lancer un sort mortel. Gwendalyana sauta pour esquiver un coup du jeune homme et jeta un _Wingardium Léviosa_ suivit d'un _mobilis_ sur Harry qui évita de peu _l'Avadra kedavra_. Se reprenant, il entra dans la tête de la jeune femme et la remercia sans s'en apercevoir. Il était concentré sur une stratégie tout en évitant une pluie de sortilège. Drago n'avait pas bougé depuis l'intervention de la jeune femme dans le combat central. La jeune femme claqua son épée contre celle du jeune homme pour le faire revenir sur le combat. Se reprenant, la jeune femme se promit de s'interroger sur son geste. Puis leur combat reprit là ou il s'était arrêté. Bien que le directeur du collège fût plus musclé, la jeune femme, ayant pris des cours depuis l'âge de huit ans, maîtrisait largement le combat. Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du combat à l'épée, mais elle connaissait déjà les points faibles du jeune homme en matière d'escrime. Celui-ci s'essoufflait et avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver la pluie de coups de la jeune femme.

« - Tu préfères reprendre le combat à la baguette, peut-être ?

« - Je … Non, je maîtrise … bien ce gen … genre de … de combat, déclara Drago essoufflé.

« - En es-tu sûr ? Encore dix minutes à ce rythme et t'es KO. Mais si tu veux, je peux me battre à mon niveau plutôt qu'au niveau enfant.

Ils continuèrent quelques instant mais le jeune directeur fut bientôt obligé de demander de reprendre le combat normal. N'étant plus habitué à ce genre de combat, Drago s'épuisait rapidement et son orgueil était le plus blessé dans ce combat. Gwendalyana, trouva ce combat non équitable retransforma les baguettes et ils continuèrent leurs combats à armes égales.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se mesurait toujours au Lord. « Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à trouver une parade pour me permettre de reprendre l'avantage. A moins que je reprenne cette stratégie. Je l'avais vu dans un dessin animé moldu pour enfants mais mieux vaut une mauvaise stratégie qu'aucune. » Se décidant, le jeune homme se lança lui-même une formule dont le rayon était turquoise. Voldemort en fut légèrement décontenancé. Un nuage turquoise lui faisait maintenant face. Il lança un Stupéfix ce qui annula l'épais brouillard. Malheureusement pour lui, trois Harry lui faisait face. Voldemort les observa pour savoir lequel était le vrai. Puis d'un coup, un Harry se dédoubla. Pensant que c'était le bon, il lança un sort de pétrification immédiate, mais le sort, au lieu d'avoir l'effet souhaitable, détruisit la copie.

« Non ce n'était pas celui-là, pensa Le Lord, mais alors lequel est-ce ? Si même ses copies peuvent se dédoubler, je vais avoir du mal. Et en voila deux de plus. Bon essayons de lui jeter un sort qui les toucherait tous en même temps. Mais lequel lancer ? Un Avada est à usage unique. Ou peut-être une incantation puissante de magie noire ? » Le lord perdait patience, a la vue de ses nombreux Harry qui commençait à l'encercler. Au bout de vingt minutes de recherche, Tom était entouré d'une cinquantaine de Survivant. Il perdait patience, et commençait également à faire de fausse manipulation. « Bon mieux vaudrait battre en retraire plutôt que de se faire attraper par ce gamin increvable. » Aussitôt, le Lord transplana laissant ses mangemorts se battre pour lui. La parade d'Harry avait marché. Les reflets s'estompèrent. Gwendalyana que ses diverses méthodes de combat avaient affaibli, était en mauvaise posture. Le jeune homme vint lui apporter son soutien. Un mangemort vint aider Drago et les deux alliés de Voldemort lancèrent des sorts, parfaitement synchronisé. Les résistants mirent en pratiques les entraînements de Rémus et, à leurs tours attaquèrent synchroniquement sans se concerter. Après quelques minutes, Les mangemorts furent appelé auprès de leur Maître. Les Résistants se regardèrent les uns après les autres. Ils rangèrent leurs baguettes et envoyèrent les mangemorts capturé dans un endroit prévu par Albus lui-même. Puis certains s'écroulèrent, d'autre restèrent debout, ne sachant que faire. Après ce lourd combat, un silence de mort s'étendit sur les terres de Poudlard. Gwendalyana qui venait de terminer son premier vrai combat, laissa quelques larmes s'échapper. La voyant, son ami, ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Rien, c'est juste que je viens de mesurer l'ampleur de cette résistance. T'inquiètes pas ça va passer.

« - T'es sûr puce ?

« - Oui, rassure-toi ça va déjà mieux Harry.

Tous les résistants se dirigèrent vers l'ancien bureau d'Albus. Minerva donna le dernier mot de passe actuel, mais la gargouille resta fermée. Ils essayèrent tous les noms que Drago avait pu mettre. A bout d'idées, Harry posa, machinalement, sa main sur la tête de la statue. Aussitôt, celle-ci se mit à bouger bizarrement. Puis, doucement, elle s'ouvrit laisse le passage pour monter. Tous se regardèrent étonnés, tandis que Gwendalyana regardait avec émerveillement le mécanisme. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, et monta le premier, en sortant sa baguette. Il arriva devant la porte. Il ouvrit la porte doucement s'attendant à se faire attaquer. Seulement, personne ne vient. Le bureau comme avant son départ. Les tableaux dormaient paisiblement dans leurs cadres, Les objets bizarres de l'ancien directeur, étaient encore là. Harry, se sentit envahit par une vague de mélancolie. Il revoyait ses colères, dans ce bureau. Quand il avait cassé plusieurs objets de colères. (**Lana** : Alors je lis plus de 147 fics donc je ne sais plus si c'est dans une fic ou dans les livres et comme j'ai pas les livres chez moi, je peux pas dire donc, on va dire que c'est durant sa dernière année qu'il a eu cette crise.) Il se revit, à côté de Ron, lors de leur deuxième année, quand il était entré dans la chambre des Secrets. Il passa son doigt sur les différents objets en faisant le tour de la pièce. Il monta les marches pour aller jusqu'au télescope de son mentor. Il regarda dedans, et vit la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry continua son exploration, s'arrêta devant le perchoir de Fumseck. Il le regarda un instant puis termina son parcours tranquillement comme s'il était seul dans cette pièce. Tout le monde avait disparu. Ne compter que lui et son exploration. Il finit par revenir près des résistants. Gwendalyana nota que son ami avait les yeux brillants et qu'il arrivait bien à contenir les larmes.

« - Je sors dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je reviens.

« - Fais attention Harry, n'oublie pas qu'il reste peut-être des mangemorts.

« - T'inquiète Mumus. Je ne serais pas loin.

Aussitôt, Harry disparut du groupe et marcha jusque sur les marches de l'entrée du collège. Il resta là, les yeux dans le vague, se remémorant les parties de quidditch, les promenades autour du lac. Il se rappela aussi les moments qu'il avait passait avec Hermione. « Tu me manques Mione. » Il resta seul avec ses pensées durant une demi-heure, puis Harry sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait près de lui.

« - ça va Ryry ?

« - Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Gwen. Je vais bien. Tu veux visiter ?

« - J'attendais que tu te décides. Ma grand-mère voulait me faire faire le tour du propriétaire mais j'ai décliné son offre au profit de la tienne.

« - Allons-y !

La jeune femme remarqua que le ton enjoué du jeune homme avait disparu. Il était mélancolique, et la jeune française n'aimait le savoir comme ça. Elle entreprit donc de lui changer les idées. Ils visitèrent le rez-de-chaussée assez rapidement, seulement à cause des escaliers, ils mirent un temps fou pour faire les étages.

« - Tiens voila la tour Gryffondors. Du moins, c'était son nom du temps de Dumbledore. Maintenant j'ignore son nouveau nom ou son utilité.

« - Bon fini les questions existentielles. Fais-moi visiter bonhomme, déclara Gwendalyana en frappant des mains.

« - Bien chef, fit-il.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'entrée (**Lana** : Par contre, j'ai visionner les trois premiers volets récemment et y a un truc que je comprends pas, **Voldemort** : Normal, elle est blonde. **Lana** : celui-là je vais le faire frire _grincement de dents_ bref, dans le un, les gryffy longent un couloir pour accéder à la salle commune (quand Percy leur fait visiter) et dans le trois ils montent l'escalier et ils sont aussitôt devant l'entrée. Alors c'est ou exactement l'entrée principale ?) Harry salua la gardienne et lui demanda à quoi servait cette salle.

« - Oh mon petit ! Si tu savais, ils s'en servent comme dépotoir. Il y a tous les objets cassés, les vieux meubles (**Lana** : Et les paquets de michoko® Humm trop bon faut que j'arrête moi) Voulez-vous entrer ?

« - Bien sûr, déclara le jeune homme, si cela ne vous ennuie pas ?

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'ancienne tour Gryffondors, ce fut le choc pour le jeune Harry Potter. La tour qu'il affectionnait tant, avait disparu sous les cartons et meubles cassés. La tapisserie avait été arrachée à plusieurs endroits. Les escaliers avaient été encombrés et, les benjamins eurent du mal à y accéder. Dans les chambres, plus aucun lit ne pouvait servir.

« - Et bé, un petit _réparo_ et tout sera comme neuf. Quand dis-tu Ryry ?

« - Qu'il faudra plus qu'un simple sort pour remettre la tour à neuf, mais à mon avis, en quelques minutes, c'est largement faisable.

Aussitôt, ils déblayèrent, les chambres et commencèrent les réparations. Les lits furent vite réparés et bientôt, ils purent marcher sans faire de grande enjambé. A un moment, Gwendalyana tomba au sol en glissant sur un objet. Elle se baissa et ramassa une petite sphère dorée.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc là encore ?

« - Fais voir ? Mais je le reconnais, c'est le RappelTout de Neville. Ça alors, il est resté là depuis tout ce temps ! Je n'en reviens pas. Et il est toujours rouge, déclara Harry en riant, sacré Neville !

« - Harry, Gwen êtes-vous là ?

« - Dans la chambre des Septièmes années, Mumus.

Ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un sorcier en nage.

« - On vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure. On ne sait pas comment mais des journalistes ont été au courant de notre projet et maintenant, et ils sont tous là, ils veulent une interview du jeune « Survivant ! » Quand dis-tu Harry ?

« - Que ça va être un carnage, n'est-ce pas Nana ?

« - Un vrai bain de sang pour les mentalités. Où doit-on aller ?

« - La plupart des sorciers, sont dans le parc, je pense que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour votre « bain de sang. »

« - Nana, après toi, s'inclina Harry au passage de la jeune femme. Mumus, tu viens ?

« - J'arrive, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Ils sortirent de la tour, et Harry donna un mot de passe, pour que personne ne voie ce qu'était devenu cet endroit. Ils sortirent du château et furent acclamés par une foule incroyable.

« - Mumus, avait raison, ils sont nombreux, chuchota la jeune française à son ami.

« - Plus ils sont de fous, plus on rit, dit-il sur le même ton. _Sonorus_ Bonjour à tous. !

« - Monsieur Potter, dit un journaliste plus gros que grand, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous savoir en vie. Comment avez-vous survécu une seconde fois ?

« - Comme la première fois, je n'en ai aucune idée !

« - Monsieur Potter, maintenant que vous êtes en vie, nous allons pouvoir revivre, c'est une bonne chose que vous vous battiez contre Voldemort, déclara une journaliste blonde aux yeux violets, vous l'aurez cette fois-ci !

« - Certainement, si j'avais envie de me battre contre lui, j'userais de tous les moyens légaux pour ce faire, seulement, …

« - _Sonorus_ Seulement, nous avons mieux à faire que de défendre des sorciers opprimés et incapables. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

« - Tout à fait, Gwen.

« - Cela veut-il dire que vous nous abandonner, demanda Rita Skeeter.

« - Je dois délivrer une amie des griffes de Voldemort, et après, je partirais dans un autre pays.

« - Mais qu'allons-nous faire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, questionna une jeune femme aux allures de vélanes, n'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de vous faire changer d'avis ?

« - Et pourquoi changerais-je d'avis ? Pendant ma pseudo mort, vous êtes-vous opposé à Voldemort ? Avez-vous essayé de défendre, votre famille ? Vos amis ? Vos commerces ? NON ! Vous vous êtes toujours reposé sur les autres, et en l'occurrence sur moi. Quand Albus était encore vivant, vous vous déchargiez sur nos épaules. Lui car il était le seul sorcier craint de ce mage, et moi car j'étais le Survivant. Et bien, grâce à votre politique, Albus est mort, et moi, j'ai failli connaître le même sort. Si, être sorcier, c'est laisser les autres se battre et décider pour vous, alors je préfère revenir à mes origines maternelle, et vivre chez les moldu. Eux seuls méritent d'être défendu, car contre de la magie, ils ne peuvent rien. Mais vous, vous avez les armes pour vous battre. Vous êtes au même niveau que la plupart des mangemorts, alors pourquoi me battrais-je et manquerais-je de me faire tuer pour des hypocrites ? Grâce à votre hypocrisie, mon ami, Ronald Weasley est devenu fou, ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, est prisonnière de Voldemort. Mon parrain est mort, mes parents aussi, et mes anciens camarades de Gryffondors sont tous malheureux. Je crois, que c'est suffisant pour un seul homme. Je ne prétends pas être à bout de force ni même à plaindre. D'autre ont moins de chance, et si jamais, je devais, une fois de plus, m'élever contre Tom Jedusor, ce ne sera pas tout seul. J'ai manqué de mourir suffisamment de fois, pour n'avoir qu'un malheureux « merci » de la part du monde des sorciers. Vous voulez que je me batte encore une fois, jusqu'à la mort ? Très bien, mais ce sera avec vous ou rien. Je ne veux plus me battre seul avec seulement une poignée de sorciers suffisamment Gryffondors pour se mettre en travers du chemin d'un mage noir.

« - Cela veut-il dire que vous allez abandonner des enfants aux mains de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

« - Non Rita, cela veut dire que si les parents, amis, et mêmes tous les sorciers capable de se battre, ne s'élève pas contre Voldemort alors moi non plus. Vous voulez vivre dans un monde en paix, mais pour cela il faut gagner votre place au paradis. Mettre la main à la pâte et les pieds dans le plat, sinon cela ne sert à rien que des résistants meurent. Savez-vous combien de fois, je me suis retrouvé, face à ce sorcier de pacotille, dans ma vie ? Je vais vous le dire. Vingt trois fois, en l'espace de vingt ans. Bien que pendant dix ans, je ne l'ai pas vu puisque personne de ce monde ne savait ou je vivais. Maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai perdu assez de temps. Avec Rémus, Minerva, et les autres personnes qui ont su trouver assez de courage en eux pour se battre, nous avons un château à remettre en place.

Aussitôt, Harry disparu ainsi que Gwendalyana et les autres résistant, ne laissant que les sorciers venu dans le parc. Puis, une enfant, sortit de la foule et entra dans le château.

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

Voili-voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Pour me le faire savoir, laissez-moi une review.

Bisous les gens

Lana51

**Question bête** : Votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? Enfin pour ceux qui rentre mais au dernier recensement, il n'y avait que des mineurs qui me lisent donc voilà.

**Question moins bête** : Mais qui est donc cette petite fille ?

Voila et maintenant les _**RARs**_ : Aujourd'hui c'est _roulements de tambours_ : Drago qui s'en charge.

**Drago** : Ah enfin, on me permet de toucher à ce bidule moldu. Alors, on commence avec **emma** : Merci pour ta review jeune fille. Ravie de voir que les progrès du balafré te font plaisir et que ce mioche qui défend la Sang-De-Bourbe te ravit. _Voyant Lana le menacer avec un fusil_ euh je peux recommencer ? Ravie de voir que les progrès du Grand, que dis-je, du Grandissime Harry Potter te fasse autant plaisir. Quant à l'enfant de notre cher Maître, je suis ravie de savoir que ça te ravisse qu'il s'oppose à son père. Reste à savoir si la suite te plaira également. Bisous

Ensuite c'est au tour de **Ginny** : Alors beauté, comment va ? Merci pour ta review miss, mais si tu voulais de mes nouvelles, tu pouvais m'envoyer un mail ou un sms c'était aussi radical mdr. Bon je vais éviter de répondre sur ce que tu m'as raconté, ça va attirer les curieux. Sinon ben écoute, on est ravie de te retrouver avec nous. Etrange, tu rentres en même temps que l'ab… que l'auteur. Vous allez au même endroit ? **Lana** : pour ça, faudrait être dans la même ville imbécile. **Drago** : Bref, sinon ravie que tu es apprécié le chapitre et pour les fautes, t'es sur ? Elle n'est pas passée par un correcteur depuis longtemps. Tu sais pour ses délires, ben au moins ça fait une petite pause entre deux grosses idées. Tu sais, elle _chuchotant_ : elle est blonde alors quand elle a une brillante idée ben après son cerveau devient vide alors elle compense avec ses délires. _Arrête les chuchotements_ : Sinon elle va bien, t'inquiète pas pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle espère te voir ce soir comme dab. Heu, heureusement que tu devais pas raconter ta vie. T'es encore plus tarée qu'elle je comprends que vous vous entendiez bien. _Reçoit un livre sur la tête_ Hey, qui a osé me décoiffer ? Merde, c'est le bouquin sur patte. **Harry** : Retire ça sale fouine. **Drago **: Pas question, c'est la pure vérité. **Lana** : Bon ben vu qu'ils en sont aux mains, je continue. Alors chérie, ravie de voir que je manque à ton équilibre, ptdr. Et tu sais ce qu'il me manque moi ? Ça commence par un M. Et je le vois demain. Ça va être trop long mdr. Bon en logique, on se voit ce soir. Bisous et j'espère que tu liras cette rars.

**Drago** _légèrement amoché_ : Bien continuons. C'est donc **Louna46** alors tout d'abord, ravie que ce chapitre t'est plut. Bon je note, Verpey et Vernet, c'est le même perso. Mdr Bon sinon ben je suis ravie que tu saches qui est la source. A ton avis, c'est qui ? Moi je sais, mais j'ai rien droit de dire mdr. Pour Séverus, crois-moi, on va bientôt avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais comme l'auteur, l'aime pas trop, ben elle évite d'écrire sur lui mdr. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il faudrait avoir de ses nouvelles. Pourquoi pas, dans le prochain chapitre. Mais peut-être qu'il changera de camp. Pour le marmot, vous avez pas fini d'être étonnés elle a de ses idées bizarres, je te raconte pas mdr. Bon bisous miss et merci pour tes coms.

Puis vient le tour de **Linda** : Merci, de la part de l'auteur, pour ses compliments, elle en est ravie. Pour le rapport entre la fosse et la bataille, tu comprendra bientôt. Dans six sept chapitres, je sais plus trop. Pour l'attitude, de la Sang-de-Bou… Hermione, et bien disons que t'as pas faux. Elle devient comme ça, pour une certaine raison. Sinon ben pour la puissance d'Hermione, je ne sais pas si elle va augmenter. Nous verrons. Pour les scènes bonus, ma fois, ça peut se faire. Puisque tu en demandes. Je vais m'arranger pour en faire quelques unes dans ce chapitre. Bisous

Ensuite, c'est **Jenny** qui ferme le bal des rars aujourd'hui. Enfin je pense. Alors comment as-tu su qu'elle allait poster ? Tu l'espionne ou t'as mis un mouchard sur son ordinateur ? Te connaissant, tu soudoies quelqu'un pour avoir des nouvelles avant les autres. Après reste à savoir qui ? Bon trêve de bavardages, pour les rars, figure-toi que c'est nous qui avons demandé à l'abru… l'auteur de les faire car sinon, ben on a pas grand-chose à faire de nos journées. En fait, rien pour être précis. Bon même si elle a la flemme d'écrire en ce moment, elle se force. Ça mérite des encouragements quand même ? Bon après, je sais pas si la qualité des chapitres reste la même mais bon. Allez bisous mamzelle. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Bisous

**RARs de la note **: Et c'est moi qui s'en occupe les personnages sont légèrement occupés aujourd'hui. Bon j'avoue, on a fait la bringue (Oula le vieux terme) tout la nuit et du coup, ils dorment encore. Logique on s'est couché a midi. Mdr

**Linda** : Merci pour ta review. Ravie de savoir que tu nous suivra quand même. Ravie, également, de savoir que la bonne nouvelle t'es fait plaisir. Bisous miss. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

**Louna46** : Coucou toi. Ravie de voir que tu es apprécié les nouvelles du tribunal. Quant à l'attitude de Voldemort, je la comprends mdr. Imagine que tu sois à sa place, tu avouerais avoir tué le quart de la population ? Et en avoir torturé la moitié ? (Oula attention, je fais des maths moi maintenant) Sinon pour l'écriture du prochain chapitre, à l'heure ou je réponds à ta review, et bien il est fini mais bon. Avec du mal quoi. Je crois que tu l'as déjà lu ce-lui-là en plus ? Mdr Allez bisous miss. Rendez-vous bientôt.


	20. Petites douleurs et gros bobos

Note de l'auteur : Coucou me revoilà avec un chapitre tout neuf, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou me revoilà avec un chapitre tout neuf, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Euh, je tiens à m'excusez du léger retard (de quelques mois à peine) dans la publication des chapitres. Je pourrais vous donner toutes mes raisons, mais primo, ça serait trop long, et secundo, je crains que vous vous ennuyiez grave, donc, je me mets à genoux en espérant que vous me pardonniez pour ce gros retard. Bisous les gens.

Bonne lecture !

Lana51 !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Harry et Gwendalyana ont finalement réussit à sortir indemne de la Forêt des Souhaits. Ils ont ramené malgré eux, Mike Blackoston. Rémus a découvert que Mike Blackoston est en réalité, le frère illégitime de Sirius. De deux ans, son cadet. Harry fait des recherches sur la fosse aux acromantulas. Il va jusque fouiner dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, elle, apprend qu'elle est enceinte de quatre mois et demi. Harry trouve le secret de la fosse aux Acromantulas. Avec les autres résistants, il décide de faire un coup d'état. Entre temps, il apprend par le médicomage Staniels, qu'Hermy est enceinte de papy Voldi. De son côté, Hermione décide de cacher l'enfant à son géniteur. Lors d'une altercation, Hermione arrive à avoir la baguette de Voldemort entre ses mains.

**Remerciements **: Merci à **louna46** pour être ma bêta lectrice.

**Disclamer** : Alors Tous les lieux et personnages que vous avez vu en films ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme la si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le ciel, le vent etc appartient à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin les mots n'appartiennent à personne non plus. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Chapitre XX : ****Petites douleurs et gros bobos.**

_Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'arracha un ongle sans ciller. Il disparut et un parchemin apparut. Ensuite elle offrit son sang contre de l'encre. Elle allait cherchait qu'offrir contre une plume mais Fumseck s'en arracha une et la lui tendit. Elle le remercia et commença à écrire une réponse. _

Peu après, elle l'envoya et regarda Fumseck s'envolait au loin. « Il est libre lui au moins. Tu sais petit oiseau je t'envie, tu dois être heureux de vivre. » A contre cœur, elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et sortit de la salle. Elle marcha, de nouveau, droit devant elle, et fut surprise de se retrouver face à la « chambre » du futur bébé. Peu sûr d'elle, Hermione entra à pas feutré. Elle observa d'un œil plus que critique le décor que le père de l'enfant avait choisi.

« - Et bien, c'est tout sauf gaie. Si seulement, j'avais ma baguette, je mettrais un peu de rose par-ci, un peu de bleu par-là. Du blanc et du jaune en tapisserie, des peluches un peu partout. Au lieu de ça, c'est tout en vert et noir. C'est Hor-ri-ble !

« - FEMME !

« Oh non ! J'étais si bien, pensa-t-elle. »

« - Oui Tommy, j'arrive.

Hermione sortit de la chambre, et se précipita dans une autre aile du château. Peu de temps après, Voldemort se matérialisa devant elle.

« - Où étais-tu femme ?

« - Parti faire les courses Tommy. Ou voulez-vous que j'aille, je suis cloîtrée ici depuis déjà deux ans. Deux longues années. Et vous savez quoi, je préférais encore dormir sur un tas de foin que dans cette chambre qui me sert de prison doré.

Aussitôt, Hermione transplana laissant le Mage noir, dans un état furibond. Celui-ci la suivit et atterrit dans sa chambre. La jeune femme sursauta et prit peur quand elle vit les flammes dansaient dans les yeux de l'homme qui la retenait contre son grès. (**Lana** : Enfin l'homme, c'est vite dit mais bon, on va faire comme si ok ? **Voldemort** : Merci pour moi, je suis un homme et je te le prouve immédiatement. _Aussitôt, sous les yeux horrifiés de Lana, Hermione, Gwendalyana et Minerva, Lord Voldemort baisse son pantalon. Toute détourne la tête en assurant qu'elles le croient sur parole._ **Toutes les filles **: C'est bon, Tommy, on te croit, rhabille-toi.) Sans s'en apercevoir, la jeune femme reculait doucement.

« - Tu ne dois plus jamais, et je dis bien jamais, me parler sur ce ton et m'appeler par ce prénom infecte, est-ce bien comprit, déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton plus que doucereux.

« - Et vous ne devez plus jamais me toucher, essayer de me lancer un sort et, de m'appeler « femme », continua Hermione sur le même ton en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts.

« - Je ne recevrais jamais d'ordres de la part d'une femme. Tu m'es inférieur en intelligence, en force et en pouvoir, ne l'oublie jamais petite chose insignifiante ! (**Lana** : Je tiens à préciser que ses propos discriminants appartiennent uniquement à Voldemort et non à l'auteur.)

« - Et bien, et bien, vive l'égalité des sexes. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

« - Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?

« - Qu'Harry était vivant ? Bien sûr, que je le savais, je sais même que vous revenez de Poudlard ou vous avez subit une défaite. Et qu'ils ont repris Poudlard. Fini l'usine a créer des mangemorts, bonjour l'école de Sorciers. Ah ah, et bientôt, ça sera goodbye Voldemort !

« - Suffit femme, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton. Sache que Lord Voldemort ne mourra que s'il te tue. Te souviens-tu de cet étrange rite que je t'ai fait subir il y a quelques mois ?

Voyant l'air apeuré de la jeune femme, le sorcier continua.

« - Et bien, ce rituel a crée un lien entre toi et moi. Il n'y a aucun contre sort efficace pour le détruire, comme ce lien qui m'unit à ce Potter de malheur. Pour me tuer, il faudra qu'il te condamne également et qu'il te lance le sort mortel. Bien évidemment, tous les mangemorts, ont l'ordre formelle, de t'envoyer aucune sort mortel. Tu ne peux pas te tuer toute seule, car tu mourais seule. En gros, seul Potter peut te tuer. Et comme il n'osera jamais. Je suis condamné à vivre une éternité. Que peux-tu dire contre cela ?

« - Que si je me tue, tu ne seras plus immortel. Et Harry, pourra, d'un simple sort te détruire, toi et ton imbécillité grandissante, Tommy.

Aussitôt, le Lord perdit de sa patience et …

_Aussitôt, Harry disparu ainsi que Gwendalyana et les autres résistant, ne laissant que les sorciers venu dans le parc. Puis, une enfant, sortit de la foule et entra dans le château. _

« - Vous êtes que des imbéciles. Moi aussi, je vais aider Harry, parce qu'il a connu mon frère et qu'il a toujours été gentil avec lui. Même lorsqu'ils étaient en concurrence !

Aussitôt, elle entra dans le château, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rémus.

« - Et bien, jeune fille, ou cours-tu comme ça ?

« - Ben, euh … je suis venue pour vous aider. Parce que, en fait, mes parents veulent pas bouger et que moi, j'en ai marre qu'ils tremblent du matin au soir. Alors, je peux, dites, questionna-t-elle avec des yeux ronds de supplications.

Au même moment, Harry arriva, au détour d'un couloir.

« - Mumus, qu'est-ce que … Bonjour qui es-tu ?

« - Je m'appelle Coralie Diggory, mais mes amies m'appellent Rafiki, parce que je grimpe partout aux arbres. (**Lana** : Spécial clin d'oeil à **LolaMalefoy**)

« - Enchantée Coralie, que viens-tu faire ici ?

« - Et bien, je viens vous aider à reconstruire Poudlard.

« - Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça, déclara Gwendalyana qui venait d'arriver. Ah d'accord, Ryry, je croyais que tu allais demander un truc à Mumus, mais en fait, tu viens jouer la pipelette ! Intéressant, dit-elle en se retenant difficilement de rire.

« - Très drôle Nana. Je te présente Coralie. Elle veut nous aider à redonner forme à Poudlard. Et toi, t'es pas censée terminer de réparer la tour ?

« - Si, mais je me demandais ce que tu faisais. Mais Coralie, tu risques de te faire mal.

Avant qu'ils puissent continuer leurs conversations, une foule d'hommes et de femmes entrèrent dans l'ancien château. Après avoir discuté quelques instants avec Minerva, chaque personne entrée, mit la main à la pâte. Au bout de quelques heures, le château retrouva sa splendeur. Chaque personne, qui en posséder encore un, avait appelé son elfe de maison, pour qu'il prépare un repas pour toutes les personnes présentes. Les travailleurs, allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les résistants du QG s'installèrent à la table des professeurs, ou tous placèrent Minerva à la place du directeur. A la suite du repas, chacun rentra chez lui, et bientôt, ils ne restèrent que les Résistants dans le château. Harry en profita pour terminer la visite avec Gwendalyana. Ils allèrent jusqu'à visiter la Chambre des Secrets. Les résistants qui les avaient vu entrer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, les suivirent, et furent stupéfait de se retrouver dans une salle, ouverte dix fois maximum en plus de mille ans. Harry visita tranquillement cette pièce. Il remarqua un mur d'une blancheur éclatante. Il s'approcha du mur et le regarda quelques minutes.

« - Je me demande pourquoi, ce mur n'est pas semblables aux autres ?

Le mur devint noir quelques instants puis redevint blanc. Le jeune homme remarqua alors, qu'une inscription était apparut.

Je suis le mur du Secret. Tu ne me vois que si tes intentions sont louables et digne des Fondateurs de ce château. Sois le Bienvenue Harry Potter.

« - Ok, tout le monde me connaît dans ce château. Les fantômes me reconnaissent sous ma forme d'emprunt, les murs me connaissent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas étonné. Bien, euh le mur du Secret. Tu me connais et moi aussi, mais pourquoi t'appelle comme ça ?

Car, je connais tout de tout le monde. Toute personne qui a mis les pieds, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, dans ce château. Je connais leurs vies par cœur. Tous leurs secrets, des plus insignifiants au plus honteux et lourds à porter.

« - Tiens donc, voila qui est intéressant. Que peux-tu me dire sur mon père ?

James Potter ? Qu'il est né le vingt-sept mars mille neuf soixante. Il est le fils unique de Octavus Potter né le vingt neuf février mille neuf cent trente-deux, et de Jane Carlson, née le douze décembre mille neuf cent trente-neuf. James Potter était un élève brillant durant ses années de Poudlard. Il rencontre Sirius Black à cinq ans, avec qui il se lit tout de suite d'amitié. A son entrée à Poudlard, ils deviennent vite les coqueluches du château et se lit d'amitié avec Rémus Lupin. Peu après, ils forment les maraudeurs et accueillent leur dernier membre, Peter Pettigrew. Par la suite, il tombe amoureux de Lily Evans avec qui, il se bat pendant six ans. Durant sa cinquième année, il perd ses deux parents lord d'un combat contre Voldemort. Puis, il finit par sortir avec Lily Evans née le trente janvier mille neuf cent soixante. Ils entrent ensemble à l'AFA (Académie de Formation des Aurors.) Il obtient son diplôme du premier coup. Quelques années, plus tard, il devient papa, d'un petit garçon nommé Harry Potter. Veux-tu savoir autre chose ?

« - Euh, non, ça va aller. Que sais-tu d'Hermione Granger ?

Hermione Granger, née, Hermione Jane Granger, est née le dix neuf septembre mille neuf cent soixante-dix neuf. Fille unique de Pierre et Jane Granger. Née d'une aventure extra conjugale entre Jane Granger, et Sirius Black. Elle entre à Poudlard en Mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix. Elle se lie d'amitié avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, peu après. Ensemble, ils braveront plusieurs dangers, durant leurs sept années de scolarité. Considéré comme la sorcière la plus brillante depuis cinquante ans. Durant sa scolarité, elle n'aura que deux copains. Victor Krum et Ronald Weasley. Elle se battra au côté de ses amis, durant la grande bataille qui opposera Harry Potter à Lord Voldemort et sera sa prisonnière durant deux ans. Il la reliera à elle par un lien magique et fera d'elle sa mère porteuse. Veux-tu savoir autre chose ?

« - Non merci, ça ira comme ça. Merci mur du Secret. Et sur l'aventure de Sirius avec Jane Granger ?

Ils se sont rencontrés sur le chemin de Traverse ou Jane est entrée par erreur. De nature très curieuse, elle a suivit un inconnu. En entrant sur le chemin, elle est tombée sur Sirius alors qu'elle allait tomber au sol. Elle lui a tout de suite plut, et Jane était déprimée, de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfant. Son mari était en voyage d'affaire pour ouvrir leur cabinet, Jane a invité l'enfant sacré chez elle. Ce fut la seule fois, qu'ils se virent. De cette aventure, est née Hermione Jane Granger. Veux-tu en savoir plus ?

« - Pourquoi l'enfant sacré ?

L'enfant sacré est le descendant direct d'Adam et Eve. Il est choisi par ses choix dans la vie. C'est Sirius Black qui a été choisi, ce qui donne de multiples pouvoirs à son héritier, du moins héritière en ce qui nous concerne. Hermione Granger, est donc l'héritière descendante directe d'Adam et Eve. Elle détient donc dans son sang, une grande puissance magique. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ?

« - Rien, merci mur du Secret.

Aussitôt, Harry rejoint les autres. Il décida de leur cacher ses trouvailles pour le moment, le temps d'assimiler les derniers points. « Le puzzle commence à prendre forme. » La jeune femme qui avait constaté l'absence de son ami, remarqua qu'il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Hein, non rien, Nana. Je t'assure, je réfléchissais juste à la réaction des sorciers quand ils vont comprendre qu'ils vont devoir se battre pour être libre. Pour la plupart, ils n'y penseront pas avant ce soir dans leurs lits. La nuit portant conseil, ils se réveilleront avec, ou non, la révélation de se battre. J'espère qu'ils feront le bon choix !

« - Ils le feront Harry, j'en suis sûr. Mais rassure-moi, tu comptes quand même te battre contre Voldemort ?

« - Bien sûr, je bluffais tout à l'heure en disant que je laisserais Voldemort agir à sa guise si personne ne bouge. Je vais juste leur faire croire que je ne ferais rien sans eux. Bien, alors le château est, de nouveau habitable. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Mumus, Mimi, Fifi, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ?

« - Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

« - Et bien, je me disais qu'il faudrait, _accio_ _balais_, qu'il faudrait commencer par remonter, et ensuite, trouver qui nous mettrons à la place d'Albus.

Les balais arrivèrent, et chacun chevaucha le sien. Peu de temps après, ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur à chercher qui, des résistants seraient le plus apte à prendre cette place vide.

« - Mamie, tu pourrais toi, après tout, tu connais bien le travail vu que tu assisté Albus avant ?

« - Non merci Gwen, je suis déjà gardien du Secret, si en plus, je deviens directrice, je risque de faire des fautes. Non, Rémus serait mieux.

« - Oh non Minerva, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai enseigné ici ?

« - Tu as été prof ici, Mumus ?

« - Ouais, Nana, il était là Mumus, et il était sacrément bon. Mais oui, je vois, personne n'osera inscrire son enfant, vu que tu es lycanthrope. Bon ben dans ce cas ; il ne reste qui ? Comme emblème qui permettraient de faire venir les élèves ?

« - Je vois bien quelqu'un moi, n'est-ce pas Ryry ?

« - Qui donc, Nana ? (**Lana** : Mais oui qui donc ? mdr comme si vous aviez pas devinez !)

« - Et bien toi, coco. Qui, plus que toi, symbolise la résistance au sein de notre groupe ? Qui a plus d'influence, que le non moins célèbre Harry Potter ? Non moi, je dis que c'est une excellente idée.

« - Moi, je dis non. Primo, je suis trop jeune, secundo, j'ai besoin de me m'entraîner, tertio, j'ai aucune idée de comment on dirige une école. Tu veux d'autres raisons ?

« - S'il te plait !

« - Très bien, j'ai pas envie de diriger Poudlard. J'ai envie de vivre un peu ma vie pour moi, de pouvoir aller ou je veux, sans à avoir à me justifier jusqu'à ma mort. J'ai besoin d'action. Je déteste régler les petits problèmes entre deux élèves. De plus, je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, et j'en ai marre d'être en pleine lumière. Et puis, j'ai envie d'avoir du temps pour ma famille. Au pire, je veux bien jouer le rôle de professeur et encore. Par contre, j'ai une excellente idée de qui, parmi les personnes de confiance que nous connaissons. Il faudrait que tous les résistants viennent dans la Grande Salle. Allons les rejoindre.

Aussitôt, ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur et rejoignirent les autres. Harry expliqua leur problème seulement, personne ne voyait de qui le jeune homme parlait. Mettant fin au supplice, Harry ouvrit la bouche.

« - Voyons, quelles sont les qualités qu'on recherche ? Il nous faut, une personne qui est l'amour des enfants. Qu'elle soit apte à gérer de nombreux enfants ? Qu'elle est un sens moral irréprochable. Il faut aussi le cœur sur la main. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ?

« - Bon Harry, stoppe, on a compris, tu as trouvé la personne idéale et tu nous laisse mijoter. Viens-en au fait maintenant, s'il te plait.

« - Très bien, je pense que Molly serait la meilleure pour ce poste ! Après tout, tu as toutes les qualités requises.

« - Mais non, je ne saurais pas faire ce genre de choses.

« - Molly, vous avez eu sept enfants. Vous avez réussit à tous bien les éduqués, tout en gardant une grande complicité avec Arthur. Vous savez travailler sur deux fronts simultanés. Vous êtes patiente et vous adorez les enfants. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il nous manque ?

« - Et bien, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je … Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je ne saurais pas gérer Poudlard. Je suis flattée que tu es pensé à moi Harry, mais je refuse.

« - Molly, réfléchis-y. Qui mieux qu'une mère irréprochable pourrait diriger une école pour former des sorciers ? Je t'en pris, déclara Harry avec une mine de chien battu.

« - Très bien, j'y réfléchirais.

Au même instant, les portes de la Grande Salle, s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un jeune homme. Il était brun et avait les yeux verts. Il avait les yeux bridés et une peau légèrement hâlée. Il était plutôt et assez musclé. « Sûrement un sportif, pensa Harry » Instinctivement, le jeune homme alla à la rencontre de Rémus.

« - Bonjour, excusez-moi d'arriver si tard, au vu des rumeurs qui court, j'en conclu qu'une bataille à eu lieu. Rémus comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

« - Oui, bonjour, Hakkaï. Ravi que tu es accepté mon invitation. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal avec le décalage horaire ?

« - J'avoue que ça change des heures, du Japon mais bon. Mes amis nous rejoindrons d'ici peu, dit Hakkaï. Et tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser voyons.

« - Très bien, je vous présente Cho Hakkaï. C'est un éminent professeur de d'art martiaux très réputé au japon. Il a accepté, de venir nous donner quelques leçons.

« - Ah ok ! Et bien, enchanté Hakkaï. Moi, c'est Harry. Vous allez vivre ou ?

« - A l'hôtel pour le moment. Après, nous verrons !

« - Mumus, à ton avis, on peut ?

« - A moins que Mimi y voit une objection, moi je suis d'accord, répondit le lycanthrope comprenant ce que le jeune homme voulait dire.

« - Et bien, répondit Minerva sous les yeux perdu des résistants et de Hakkaï, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Il faudra juste s'arranger mais ça devrait tenir.

« - Cool, manque plus que le rite de passage, termina Harry le sourire aux lèvres qui se transforma en sourire sadique quand il regarda le nouveau venu, alors voyons. Je pencherais pour Kakaï ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - C'est quoi cette histoire ?

« - Et bien, c'est simple, tu vas vivre au QG le temps de pouvoir te retourner, mais quand on vit au QG on as un surnom. Pas toujours portable en société, mais ça rend l'ambiance plus fun. Moi c'est Ryry, elle Nana, là nous avons Mimi, Mumus et là Fifi. Toi c'est Kakaï, et Marina c'est Mama. A moins que tu préfères vivre à l'hôtel et payer une chambre, les repas, et le lavage des affaires.

« - Et bien, commença Hakkaï en se grattant la nuque en signe d'embarras, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. De plus, mes amis arrivent bientôt et nous seront quatre en plus dans votre QG.

« - Pas de problème, on aura qu'à faire un léger agrandissement. Ça va prendre quoi, dit- Gwendalyana en se tournant vers Harry, trente secondes. Après si tu ne veux pas, libre à toi. Il y aura plus à manger pour moi !

« - Peut-être que tu me voleras plus mes toasts comme ça p'tite chérie.

« - Commence pas toi ! Ou je te jure, je te mets la raclée de ta vie que même ton tuteur y va pas t'reconnaître, dit la jeune femme en serrant les poings et en dissimulant un sourire.

« - Tu crois me faire peur ? Tu vas te battre avec quoi ? Ta brosse et ta lime à ongle ?

« - Ma parole m'cherche pas, ou j'te jure que tu vas le regretter. Une fois que j'me s'rais occupée de toi, jte garantie qu't'ira pleurer dans les jupes de ma grand-mère en te frottant les yeux comme un gamin qui a perdu son doudou.

« - Tu me provoque là ? Tu veux t'battre ? Fais gaffe, tu risques de m'énerver là ! Tu va te prendre un aller retour dont tu vas te souvenir !

« - Bas vas-y viens ? T'oseras pas taper sur une fille devant témoin quand même ? T'es pas si macho ? Si ? Toute façon, jm'en fous, jte mettrais KO avec une main attaché dans le dos alors tu me fais pas peur !

Harry arqua un sourcil et sourit. Puis la douleur d'une violente migraine l'emplit. Se souvenant comment l'atténuer, le jeune homme chercha des yeux un objet à transporter quand il eut une idée. (**Lana** : Allez devinez ce qu'il va faire ? Tiens je couperais bien maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vous entends déjà devant votre écran crier un gros NON. Allez juste pour vous faire plaisir alors.)

_Aussitôt, le Lord perdit de sa patience et …_envoya un sort au hasard sur la jeune femme même s'il savait qu'il n'irait pas au bout. Voyant le sort arriver, Hermione se concentra pour faire un bouclier reflet. L'effet marcha et le sort envoyé par le Lord revint vers lui. Ne s'y attendant pas, Voldemort le fixa. Au moment où il invoqua un « protego », un dôme identique à celui que la jeune femme avait peu avant se forma autour de lui le protégeant. Le lord tranplana avec un sourire, ou du moins ce que son visage pouvait faire de mieux comme sourire. Un narrateur extérieur aurait dit qu'il grimaçait. (**Voldemort** : Bon ça va, tu pourrais stopper tes remarques indécentes. Je sais sourire, et là je souris. **Lana** : Oui si tu le dis. Je vais te croire. Moi je dirais que tu grimace mais bon)

Hermione observa l'endroit où se tenait le mage noir, quelques minutes auparavant, les yeux dans le vague. « Non pas ça ! Saleté de mioche tu ne pouvais pas dormir abruti. C'est pas vrai j'allais le toucher. Je n'y crois pas. Mais pourquoi tu le protèges. Que tu me protège-moi je comprends. Après tout, je suis ta mère et c'est grâce à moi que tu es nourri. Mais lui ? A part essayer de me battre, il ne fait rien alors pourquoi le protèges-tu ? Pourquoi je parle à un fœtus moi ? Non, mais c'est pas vrai. Il ne faudra pas que je sois là le jour de la bataille finale sinon mon pauvre Harry va mourir. A moins que je tue ce bébé. Mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je me demande si, à ma place, les fondateurs auraient réussit à tuer ses enfants sans remords ? Il leur aurait fallu tout le courage de Godric pour ce faire. Bon Hermione, reste concentrée. Je n'en reviens pas, il l'a protégé contre une de mes attaques. Non mais c'est dingue, mon propre corps qui me trahit. Bon toute manière, c'est l'heure du dodo allez Hermione va te coucher tu verra, demain tout ira mieux. J'espère seulement qu'Harry a eut ma lettre. » Sur ses sages pensées, la jeune femme se changea et se coucha.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione fit un rêve étrange. Elle revécut la bataille, que tous, avait cru finale.

_Flash-back_

_« - _Anios_, se défendit Voldemort, Doloris._

_« - _Finas doloris_, contre-attaqua le jeune homme, _serpendia_._

_« - Attaque celui qui t'a crée, siffla le mage noir en fouchelangue. Sois fort Potter et affronte ta mort en face. _Avadra Kedavra_._

_Le sort atteignit Harry Potter en plein fouet sans que celui-ci n'est le temps de bouger._

_Quand les résistants virent tombé le Survivant, les plus proches cessèrent le combat, tandis que les plus vieux redoublaient d'efforts. Les plus faibles transplanèrent. Voyant une septième année en difficulté face à Rodolphus Lestrange, Hermione baissa sa garde et aida le jeune homme. Peu après, elle se sentit pétrifié et tomber au sol. Cependant, la jeune femme aperçut un enfant. Il avait l'air d'avoir sept ans. Blond aux yeux bleus, il paraissait être traumatisé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ses prunelles n'avaient plus d'éclats et éclairs de haines et de tristesse passait dans ses yeux. Lucius le prit par la main et transplana avec lui. _

_Fin du flash-back_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

« - Mais qui était cet enfant ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu et pourtant il me rappelle quelqu'un ? Mais j'ai du mal à trouver qui ? (**Lana** : Euh pour ceux qui n'avait pas trouvé qui était ce petit garçon, j'ai mis une description, la réponse est donnée franchement.)

La jeune femme se rendormit non sans mal. Son deuxième fut calme. Elle se baladait au bord du lac de Poudlard. Peu après, quelqu'un lui prit la main. Sans le voir, la jeune femme savait qui c'était. La douceur de cette peau. Ce parfum discret mais enivrant. Elle le reconnaissait. Lentement, Hermione tourna la tête et regarda son ami. Il était là, près d'elle, fixant le crépuscule avec mélancolie.

« - Encore un jour qui se termine. Un jour de moins à vivre sur Terre. Hermione, crois-tu qu'il existe un paradis ?

Hermione le connaissait pour savoir qu'il avait juste besoin de parler. Qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse. Elle s'assit au sol, l'entraînant avec lui. La jeune femme lui serra la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'écoutait. Lentement, comme s'il comprenait, Harry continua de parler.

« - Moi oui. J'imagine l'endroit calme et agréable comme une clairière. Des nuages blancs passant de temps en temps. Une sérénité t'envahit et t'élève. Si un endroit comme ça existe, j'espère que mes parents et Sirius y sont tous les trois heureux et en paix. Il y aurait un lac ou chacun pourrait y voir un mortel. Mes parents me regarderait et serait fier de moi. J'espère qu'ils se sont. Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé ce que serait ma vie s'ils avaient été là, mais depuis quelques temps, je n'ai plus besoin de m'imaginer avec eux, pour être en paix et en phase avec moi-même. Je sais ou je dois être et avec qui pour être moi. Seulement, j'aimerais qu'ils me voient, et j'aimerais les voir. Pas dans un reflet d'un miroir, ni grâce à un sort. Non, ils seraient face à moi, me regarderaient dans les yeux. Ensuite, ma mère me prendrait dans ses bras, et me dirait à quel point, elle est fière de moi. Mon père viendrait à son tour nous rejoindre et me dirait que je devrais prendre la vie moins au sérieux et rigoler. Ensuite, il me donnerait des conseils et des farces qu'ils auraient voulut faire quand il était au collège. Ma mère lui mettrait une claque derrière la tête en le traitant d'idiot, tout en souriant. Il y aurait un moment de silence ou ils me regarderaient dans les yeux, et je pourrais lire toute la fierté, qu'ils ont pour moi, dans leurs regards. Ils se tiendraient main dans la main, sourirent et me diraient qu'ils seraient toujours près de moi. Ensuite, tout doucement, ils s'estomperaient et, il n'y aurait que les herbes aplatis pour prouver leurs passages.

Hermione aperçut une larme coulait le long de la joue de son ami. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, puis lentement, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, et inspira son parfum. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de son amie, et la plaça à califourchon sur lui, sans enlever son visage de sous ses cheveux. Hermione se laissa faire et se retrouva un genou de chaque côté de son ami. A son tour, elle plongea son visage dans le cou de son ami, tout en mettant ses mains dans la nuque du jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis la Gryffondors mit une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami et lui caressa la nuque. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand elle sentit la bouche d'Harry lui effleurer la peau du cou. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, tendrement, tout en lui caressant le dos. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand ses mains parcourir son dos. Harry releva sa tête, et la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Excuse-moi Mione, je …

« - Chut, ne dis rien Harry, lui répondit-elle en remettant sa tête dans son cou.

Peu après, le jeune homme sentit son amie, l'embrasser, à son tour. Rassuré, il rapprocha la Gryffondors de lui. Il recula pour s'adosser à un arbre, et amena Hermione à lui. Elle était assise sur ses cuisses. Lentement, Le jeune homme remonta ses jambes et elle glissa tout contre lui. Quand elle fut collée à lui, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches tout en caressant doucement son dos. Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son cou et continua ses baisers, remontant tendrement jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille. Elle sentit son ami prendre ses cheveux et les mettre tous du même coté. Peu après, elle frissonna au contact des lèvres d'Harry sur sa peau. Il sembla hésiter, ne sachant s'il pouvait continuer ou pas. Ne sachant comment lui dire son consentement, la jeune femme reposa ses lèvres sur son cou, près de son oreille et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en penchant la tête. Comprenant l'invitation, Harry reposa sa bouche sur son cou, et commença, à son tour, à déposer plusieurs baisers avant de remonter doucement vers son visage. Lentement, il suivit les courbes du visage de la personne qu'il avait dans ses bras. Il la sentit s'abandonner sous ses baisers tout en levant la tête pour qu'il embrasse son menton. Ce qu'il fit avant de progresser jusqu'à sa bouche. Quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact pour la première fois, ils sentirent comme une effervescence de leurs sens. Les mains se délièrent et commencèrent à parcourir cette peau qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Harry approfondit son baiser quand la jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche. Hermione sentait le soleil, dans son dos, descendre lentement, mais peu lui importait. Elle partageait un moment unique avec le seul homme qu'elle n'est jamais aimée. Elle sentit ses mains passaient sous sa chemise et remonter progressivement vers ses épaules. Il s'arrêta au niveau de son soutien-gorge, et passa ses doigts sur le morceau de vêtement intime, puis redescendit ses mains pour les faire passer au niveau des hanches de la jeune femme. Elle sentit les mains caresser son ventre, particulièrement érogène (sensible.) Elle ressentit un courant électrique parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne put réprimer un gémissement de bonheur. Harry passa ses mains par-dessus le vêtement d'Hermione et, commença à le déboutonner lentement, sans en écarter les pans. Quand il arriva au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune femme, ne sachant que faire, il se stoppa et, attendit d'avoir son autorisation. La jeune femme lui prit les mains et en déboutonna un. Comprenant le message, il continua d'enlever les petites attaches de plastiques avant de commencer à embrasser la peau ainsi découverte. Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière et courba légèrement le dos. Lentement, Harry la fit rouler au sol, et s'allongea sur elle, juste assez pour pouvoir la laisser libre de ses mouvements. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la bouche avant de descendre progressivement vers son buste. Il écartait son chemisier en passant avec son visage, avant de déposer un baiser sur la peau ainsi découverte. Arrivée au niveau de la poitrine, il hésita et passa ses doigts sous le vêtement pour l'écarter tendrement. Il leva la tête et aperçut la jeune femme les yeux fermés. Son attitude était une invitation à aller plus loin, aussi, ne se fit-il pas prier pour continuer son exploration. Amoureusement, il couvrit sa poitrine de baisers papillons, avant de descendre vers son ventre. Hermione était maintenant allongé au sol, la chemise entièrement ouverte, ne laissant que son soutien-gorge pour seul rempart à son buste nu. Il entendit la jeune femme gémir de plaisir. Lentement, il remonta jusqu'à son visage qu'il embrassa, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - On devrait arrêter le temps qu'on a encore le contrôle de la situation.

« - Non, on s'arrêtera mais pas pour le moment, répondit-elle après une gémissement de mécontentement.

« - T'es sûr ?

La voix du jeune homme était devenu plus rauque, quand il avait compris qu'elle voulait aller plus loin que de simple « bisous sur le ventre » ce qui excita d'avantage sa partenaire. Pour seule réponse, elle le fit basculer pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

« - Absolument, chuchota-t-elle en commençant la découverte du corps de son ami.

A son tour, elle commença à embrasser son partenaire, du bout des lèvres sur le visage et le cou, tant en caressant son corps par-dessus sa chemise. Progressivement, elle fit glisser ses mains vers la boutonnière et commença à déshabiller Harry en embrassant chaque parcelle du corps qu'elle découvrait. Ses caresses devenaient plus sensuelles ce qui ne manqua pas d'exciter le jeune homme. La sentant venir, il n'eut d'autre choix que de supplier la jeune femme d'arrêter car, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler très longtemps. Hermione qui était au niveau des abdominaux, bien dessinés, releva la tête, sourit malicieusement et recommença sa douce torture. Elle arriva à la ceinture du Gryffondors, se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de la défaire.

« - Hermione, non, s'il te plait.

L'interpellée, se stoppa quelques instants, et entendit Harry souffler de soulagement. Lentement, elle remonta au niveau de son oreille et déclara simplement, avant de redescendre :

« - Avoue, tu en as autant, voir plus, envie que moi !

Le soulagement du jeune homme fut de courte durée, quand il entendit cette phrase. Puis il la sentit repartir vers sa ceinture qu'elle défit complètement, avant de commencer à déboutonner son pantalon. Elle descendit la braguette et écarta le vêtement au maximum. Etant gênée par sa propre chemise, Hermione la fit tomber au sol avant de passer ses doigts sur le boxer du jeune homme. Malgré sa retenue, ce qui devait arriver, se produisit, et bientôt, Hermione sentit une bosse dans le sous-vêtement de son petit ami.

« - Ravie de savoir que je te fais autant d'effet, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en passant sa main dans le boxer.

« - Hermione ar… rête s'il te … plait. On peut … pas faire ça i… ici, réussit-il à dire entre plusieurs gémissements.

Pour seule réponse, Hermione esquissa un sourire coquin, avant d'embrasser le vêtement. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour son partenaire dont les défenses furent toutes brisées. Il la fit basculée et, reprit ses caresses ou il s'en était arrêté. Comme il avait remarqué que son ventre était sensible, il insista sur cette partie et, bientôt, Hermione se courba de plaisir. Il en profita pour passer mains dans son dos et les fit descendre lentement jusqu'aux fesses de la jeune fille. Il la caressa quelques minutes avant de laisser ses mains parcourir les jambes de sa partenaire. Il écarta ses jambes et vint se placer au centre. Une main sur chaque jambe, il remonta sa jupe au maximum, et vint caresser son bas ventre. Tendrement, il vint embrasser chaque cuisse remontant au maximum. Allant un peu plus loin à chaque passage. Au bout d'un moment, il mit ses mains sur son sous vêtement. Il passa ses doigts au niveau de l'élastique. Il entendit sa partenaire gémir ce qui augmenta son plaisir. Lentement, il vint embrasser la seule partie de ce corps qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Puis, il passa sa main dans son vêtement et commença ses caresses. La jeune femme se cambra au maximum et appela son partenaire. Il stoppa ses douces caresses pour se rapprocher de la bouche de la Gryffondors.

« - Harry, je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'arrête maintenant.

« - Moi non plus, mais on peut pas rester là.

« - Si, il n'y a personne.

Afin d'avoir le dernier mot, Hermione captura la bouche de son copain. Leurs caresses de moins en moins sages. Harry mit fin au baiser pour parcourir le corps de sa partenaire avec sa bouche. Au fur et à mesure des caresses, ils se déshabillèrent complètement. Au moment, ou Harry allait entrer en elle, Dobby transplana à côté d'eux.

« - Missy Hermione doit venir. C'est très important. Miss Hermione doit être debout. Il faut que Missy Hermione arrête ça tout de suite, c'est mal. Il ne faut pas !

Hermione sentit une main sur son bras, elle regarda cette main indésirable et voulut retourner dans les bras de Harry, malheureusement, elle se réveilla dans son lit, tout trempée, les hormones en ébullitions et frustrée.

« - Stark ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Le Maître veut voir Missy Hermione le plus rapidement possible.

Voilà, ça vous a plut ? Vous êtes pas trop frustrée c'est bon ? hihihi rire sadique Bon rassurez-vous la suite arrive bientôt. Elle est en cours d'écriture. En attendant quelques questions pour vous défouler (rire)

Au passage les dates de naissance de James et Lily sont tirées du septième tome des aventures d'Harry Potter.

Alors comment Harry va-t-il soulager son mal de tête ? Molly va-t-elle accepter ? Hermione fera-t-elle d'autres rêves aussi intéressants ? Hakkaï est-il vraiment celui qu'il prétend ? Qui sont réellement les amis de Kakaï ? Et va-t-il accepter la proposition de Ryry ? Et les détraqueurs vont-ils rejoindre le camp d'Harry ? Si oui, comment les résistants vont-ils prendre contact avec eux ? (Je crois que j'ai fait le tour des questions là)

**Question bête : **Si vous deviez être sur une île déserte, vous préfériez être en compagnie, d'un sourd, ou d'un muet ?

**Question moins bête** : Vous préfériez que Molly accepte ou refuse le poste de directeur de Poudlard ?

Et voila, place aux rars tant attendu avec en auteur … Séverus Rogue.

**Séverus** : Bon me voila de corvée de leurs répondre, franchement, j'ai autre chose à faire moi … _Voyant Lana avec deux pinces à linges dans les mains_ ... En fait, non, je suis très ravi de vous répondre gentil lecteurs. Bien voyons nous commençons avec **emma** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Tu peux pas savoir comment il leur tarde à eux aussi, de se retrouver, comme tu viens de le lire, d'ailleurs, ils en rêve souvent. Nous espérons que ce chapitre t'as plut. Bisous

Ensuite c'est au tour de **Angi** : Merci pour ta review. Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'es plut. Nous espérons que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Alors pour ce bain de sang, j'espère qu'il va faire ce qu'il a dit, à savoir qu'il ne se battra plus contre mon Maître. Bien que j'ai peu d'espoir. Pour sa rentrée, elle s'est bien passé, mais la suite, c'est une horreur, pour elle, moi ça me fait trop rire, avec toutes les cou qu'il lui arrivent. Vivement que ça se termine pour elle, elle en a franchement marre. Bisous

Puis vient le tour de **Linda** : En espérant que tu ne sois pas morte encore, sinon tant pis, on a une lectrice en moins, sinon merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Alors, à l'heure ou je t'écris cette rar, aucune scène bonus n'est encore écrite. On fait ça juste après, juré, qu'elle dit. J'espère que ce chapitre, te plaira, même si moi je le déteste. Bisous.

Ensuite, c'est au tour de **Louna46** : Tout d'abot, merci pour ta review. Et ton sms. Mdr Pas grave, pour la lenteur de la review, elle t'excuse si tu l'excuses à son tour. Sinon, ayé, tu sais qui est cette petite fille. Manque plus que tu comprennes qui est ce petit garçon qui depuis le réveil d'Harry, les hante Hermione et lui. A bientôt, bisous.

Enfin, c'est au tour d'**hermy80** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Ravie que ce chapitre t'es plut. Voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira. Bisous

**Séverus** : Ayé corvée fini. Adieu.

**Lana** : Bon et bien à la demande de **Linda** voici quelques scènes bonus. Je tiens seulement a vous avouer que je suis pas motivée à écrire en ce moment, mais je me force parce que je devais déjà publié la semaine dernière mais j'ai fêté mes 20ans, et là je me remets tranquillement (non pas de la fête quand même) mais disons que vendredi j'ai fait de l'escalade pour la première fois, j'ai descendu 13mètres en rappel. Bien que j'ai épaté le prof, moi je me suis fait une trouille bleu, j'ai même fait mon testament avant de descendre c'est pour vous dire. Enfin bref, place aux scènes bonus.

**Chapitre 18** au moment ou Harry et Gwendalyana sortent de la tour pour aller au carnage

Ils sortirent de la tour et Harry voulut donner un mot de passe.

« - Euh Gwen, tu as une idée pour le mot de passe, j'ai euh … comme un trou, d'un coup d'un seul. J'ai que Hermione en tête. Si elle avait vu dans quel état, ses vandales ont mis la tour Gryffondors, elle aurait piqué une crise monumentale.

« - Ben, tu sais moi, j'en ai aucune idée. A Beauxbâtons, on n'a pas de mots de passe, on montre notre écusson et la porte s'ouvre toute seule.

« - Ouais mais là, il nous en faut un. Voyons si j'étais Albus, qu'est-ce que je mettrais ? Barbapapas ? Sucre candi ? Carambar ? Caramel ? Sucette ? Euh, ça fait ambiguë là. Machmallow ? Malabar ? Chocogrenouille ? Dragée surprise ? Bonbon au sucre ? Réglisse ?

« - Euh votre directeur avait l'esprit bien sucré mon pauvre vieux. A sa place, j'aurais mis un mot de passe qui représente la tour ! Que penses-tu de La Dame en rose ? Ou alors, un truc latin, genre mea culpa ? (**Lana** : Je sais plus ce que ça veut dire. C'est « c'est de ma faute », je crois mais j'en suis pas sur.)

« - Adjugé vendu pour Mea Culpa.

Aussitôt, les deux benjamins sortirent et furent acclamés par la foule.

**Linda** : Désolé j'en ai mis qu'une mais j'ai la tête trop vide. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Bisous et amuse-toi bien.


	21. Enfin du renfort

Note de l'auteur : Ola la People

**Note de l'auteur** : Ola la People. Comment ça va les débuts de cours ? Vous connaissez vos classes maintenant mdr. Bref, j'amène avec moi, dans ma mallette noire assortie à mes lunettes et ma veste (Faut que j'arrête Men in black. Le pire ? Je ne regarde même pas lol) enfin bref, dans ma mallette, se trouve le nouveau chapitre que je vous livre maintenant. Mdr Et euh, désolé mais j'ai trop de truc en ce moment dans la tête pour publier et même écrire. C'est pas sympa pour vous mais j'y peux rien, j'ai perdu ma motivation. **Voldemort** : BOUH **Lana** : Euh, Tom, tu te crois au cirque je suppose ? Quoique toi en clown, tu vas faire peur aux enfants. Va te changer, le repas est près.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus tard pour les rars.

Lana51

**Disclamer** : Alors Tous les lieux et personnages que vous avez vu en films ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme la si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le ciel, le vent etc appartient à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin les mots n'appartiennent à personne non plus. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Résumé** : Harry et Gwendalyana ont finalement réussit à sortir indemne de la Forêt des Souhaits. Ils ont ramené malgré eux, Mike Blackoston. Rémus a découvert que Mike Blackoston est en réalité, le frère illégitime de Sirius. De deux ans, son cadet. Harry fait des recherches sur la fosse aux acromantulas. Il va jusque fouiner dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, elle, apprend qu'elle est enceinte de quatre mois et demi. Harry trouve le secret de la fosse aux Acromantulas. Avec les autres résistants, il décide de faire un coup d'état. Entre temps, il apprend par le médicomage Staniels, qu'Hermy est enceinte de papy Voldi. De son côté, Hermione décide de cacher l'enfant à son géniteur. Hermione arrive à avoir une lettre d'Harry par le biais de Fumseck. Le lendemain, Hermione apprend qu'Harry et co, ont repris Poudlard. Suite à ses révélations, elle fait un rêve étrange, suivi d'un plus frustrant. (lol)

Merci à **Louna46** pour être ma bêta.

**Chapitre XXI : ****Enfin du renfort****.**

_Harry arqua un sourcil et sourit. Puis la douleur d'une violente migraine l'emplit. Se souvenant comment l'atténuer, le jeune homme chercha des yeux un objet à transporter quand il eut une idée._

Il se concentra, et sous les yeux ébahis de Hakkaï, amena Gwendalyana jusqu'à lui.

« - Droite ou gauche ? Je te laisse le choix, déclara Harry sérieux.

« - De quoi droit ou gauche ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as fait venir que tu vas me battre.

« - Ta baffe, tu la veux de la main droite ou de la gauche ? Bon trêve de plaisanterie, se tournant vers Hakkaï, tu persistes à aller à l'hôtel ou cette démonstration d'amour t'a convaincu ?

« - Et bien, je sais pas trop. Vous êtes sûr que je ne dérange pas ?

« - Mais non, insista Rémus voyant que son ami cherchait une échappatoire.

« - Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à accepter alors. Si vous acceptez notre aide pour les tâches ménagères en échange ?

Chacun accepta les conditions de l'autre et Hakkaï reçut l'adresse de la part de Minerva. Ils rentrèrent donc au QG tous ensemble, bien qu'Harry et Gwendalyana soient à l'arrière entrain de chuchoter, ce qui intrigua le nouveau venu.

« - Rémus, c'est normal qu'ils fassent des messes basses en nous pointant du doigt ?

« - Kakaï, t'inquiète pas. Ils font ça pour qu'on s'interroge sur ce qu'ils pourraient nous reprocher et comme ça, ils préparent une escapade sous notre nez. On se fait presque tout le temps avoir. A force, on les ignore et on arrive à les avoirs au tournant, déclara-t-il.

« - Si tu le dis. J'ai quand même l'impression qu'ils préparent un sale coup.

« - Crois-en mon expérience de Maraudeurs, s'ils préparaient un mauvais coup, je le sentirais.

« - Bon, je te crois

« - Mumus, Mimi, Kakaï, on arrive, on a oublié un truc à Poudlard, dit Harry avant de transplaner.

« - Vous êtes rentré ce soir, est-ce bien clair ?

« - Oui, Mumus, mais tu sais, on est plus des gosses, toute manière, on en a au pire pour deux heures, déclara Gwendalyana tout sourire.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme transplana, laissant les adultes de marbre. Ils continuèrent leur chemin comme s'ils n'avaient jamais étaient là.

Au même moment, dans le parc de Poudlard, le Survivant attendait patiemment son amie. Elle arriva peu de temps après, et ils se dirigèrent vers le Tour Gryffondors. A peine la grosse Dame les vit qu'elle les accueillit en héros et les fit entrer sans le mot de passe. Ils s'installèrent dans les meilleurs fauteuils de la salle en attendant Sir Nicolas. Celui-ci arriva peu de temps après et vint à leur rencontre. Ils discutèrent peu de temps et se mirent d'accord sur une mission. Au bout de deux heures, chacun savait ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Les adolescents repartirent le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à leurs prochaines batailles. (**Lana** : Alors à votre avis, qu'on mit au point les deux benjamins ? **Voldemort** : Facile, moi je sais. **Harry** : Logique, vu que t'as le script sous les yeux. **Voldemort** : D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'aimerais bien faire une suggestion, ça serait possible que leur plan foire ? **Lana** : Laisse-moi réfléchir… **Tous les persos hormis les mangemorts Voldemort et Rita** : NON)

Quand ils arrivèrent au QG, Minerva fut tenté de leur demander ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais elle savait qu'ils allaient inventer une excuse extravagante pour éviter de répondre. Elle se contenta donc de leur faire savoir qu'ils devaient aller aider Rémus pour les agrandissements. Ils allèrent voir le lycanthrope et surprirent une drôle de conversation.

« - Mais quand même, avec ses pouvoirs, j'ai bien peur qu'il devine trop vite qui je suis réellement.

« - Kakaï, tu t'inquiète pour rien, dans notre camp, on a déjà eu un ancien mangemort, un lycanthrope, un évadé d'Azkaban, trois voyous incapable de tenir une baguette, des farceurs à pleins temps. Ce n'est pas ton état qui va les inquiéter. Au pire, amène les choses tranquillement lors d'un de tes cours, sans leurs donner tous les éléments et je te parie qu'ils comprendront avant que t'es eu le temps d'aller au bout des choses.

« - Si tu le dis, mais je …

« - On dérange ? Ou vous êtes d'accord pour que deux baguettes supplémentaires viennent vous aider à agrandir, le … placard à balais ?

« - Harry, Gwen, venez vous ne serez pas de trop.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les sorciers furent, en apparence, trop occupés, pour remarquer l'état d'inquiétude de Hakkaï. Puis sans prévenir, Harry lui parla dans son esprit. (**Lana** : Bon quand c'est une discussion d'esprit à esprit, je mets les personnes qui parle en gras. Ok ? Toutes façon, vous n'avez pas le choix mais bon mdr. _**Voldemort**__ avec un rictus mauvais et un tablier blancs à gros cœurs rouges_ : Et elle se croit drôle. **Séverus** _un millimètre de cheveux sur le crâne_ : Laissez Maître, elle est comme ça depuis quelques temps, je pense que cette histoire doit la travailler beaucoup trop, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. **Voldemort** : Hélas, je crois bien qu'elle a une araignée au plafond. **Lana** _jouant la comédie et regardant le plafond presque blanc_ : Ou ça l'araignée ?)

**Harry **... Tu sais Kakaï, je les sentis dès le départ que tu n'étais pas vraiment humain. Mais temps que tu gardes tes talismans tout ira bien. Au pire, t'inquiètes, j'ai une méthode infaillible pour mettre quelqu'un KO.

**Hakkaï** … Comment fait-il pour entrer dans mon esprit, pensa le jeune asiatique, c'est inquiétant.

**Harry** … Mais tu t'y feras. En tout cas, rassure-toi, ton secret est bien gardé. Qui est au courant exactement ?

**Hakkaï** … Et bien hormis Gwendalyana, tout le monde, à présent.

Harry hocha la tête et retourna à la tâche tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle chambre venait de prendre forme au QG. Fatigué de leur journée, ils s'affalèrent tous à même le sol, sauf Hakkaï qui opta pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Minerva entra au même instant dans la pièce et fut étonné d'y voir quatre lits.

« - Hakkaï, pourquoi tant de lit dans votre chambre ?

« - Et bien, mes amis et moi dormiront dans la même pièce, je pense que ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Et puis, ça vous fera moins de travail, car à ce que je vois, votre potentiel s'essouffle vite.

« - Kakaï, tu risques ta vie à douter de notre potentiel, souviens-toi qu'on a bataillé en début de journée, on a reconstruit un château alors forcément, on commence à être un peu fatigué. C'est normal non, demanda Gwendalyana la voix fatiguée.

« - Non, Kakaï a raison. Ce n'est pas normal, on est pas assez entraîné. Le jour de la bataille finale, rien ne nous dit qu'elle va durer trois heures. Elle risque même de durer plusieurs jours, il faut pouvoir se battre plusieurs jours sans se fatiguer. Voldemort, ne durera pas, à nous de dépasser son potentiel magique. Il a un avantage sur nous, il n'a pas besoin de manger, dormir, et de se laver, vu qu'il n'est plus humain. Ses mangemorts seront vite fatigué, surtout s'ils lancent des sorts maîtres, qui demandent beaucoup de magie. A partir de demain, on double les entraînements, déclara Harry d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, à demain.

Sur ses mots, il sortit dans le couloir et rejoignit sa chambre. Il entra et se mit à la fenêtre. De son observatoire, il vit l'étoile Sirius. Instinctivement, il pensa à Hermione. Il prit la photo d'elle qu'il avait sur son chevet, et reprit sa place à son poste. Du bout des doigts, il caressa l'image sorcière. Celle-ci tourna son visage vers lui, et lui sourit. Harry leva les yeux vers l'étoile. Le jeune homme voulut parler, mais un point rouge vint troubler le paysage. Le reconnaissant, le sorcier, tendit son bras et accueillit le phénix.

« - Bonsoir Fumseck, tu m'apporte une lettre d'Hermione ? Tiens régale-toi, déclara-t-il en lui tendant un bol remplit de Miam hibou.

Il posa l'oiseau sur son bureau et, pendant que celui-ci se restaurait, le jeune homme prit le parchemin et le lit.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Comme tu peux le constater, je suis toujours en vie, bien que plus d'une fois, j'aie eu envie de me tuer, mais ce n'est pas Gryffondors de baisser les bras, alors je me bats comme je peux ici. J'y ai découvert quelques informations comme par exemple, certains mangemorts ne sont pas d'accord avec Voldemort, mais le suivent par crainte. Votre coup d'éclat devrait les faire revenir vers vous. Autre chose très importante, les attaques de détraqueurs ne fonctionnent pas si un écran d'eau les sépare de leurs victimes. Je le sais par expérience. Le chien galeux qui me retient en otage, les avait envoyé me prendre quelques souvenirs, vu que j'ai repris du poil de la bête, et je me suis protégée dans une baignoire remplit d'eau. Je sais pas si ça peut vous aider dans l'idéal mais peut-être qu'un jour … Pour l'enfant, j'avoue ne pas savoir. Pour le moment, je le garde, ce qui me permet de rester en vie, Voldemort ne me jette plus de sorts depuis que j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur sa progéniture. Mais continue les recherches, si j'arrive à sortir de ses griffes avant d'accoucher, on aura besoin de vos résultats, pour l'éliminer. Tu sais, tu me parles de prophétie, il y a quelques mois encore, j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas le poids que cela représenter pour une personne mais maintenant, je comprends tout à fait. J'en ai une sur la tête. Moins grave que la tienne. Si je me souviens bien, « mon enfant sera l'enfant du mal. Personne ne pourra le battre si ce n'est son sang. Il naîtra au bout de cinq mois. » C'est pour te dire. Tu sais, je suis toujours ton amie et si tu as le cœur gros écris-moi. Tu as raison, fais ton bain de sang. Dis-leur de ce que tu penses de leur façon de vivre. En tout cas, te revoir en vie, ça a mis Voldemort dans une colère noire. Ici, c'est l'effervescence. Tout le monde s'active à la tâche pour t'empêcher de le tuer. J'oubliais, je ne sais pas si tu es courant mais à l'aide d'un sort de magie noire, il m'a rattaché à lui. Il faut que vous trouviez un moyen de me délier de lui, sinon, il faudra que tu me tues, pour pouvoir le tuer. Et seul toi, à l'aide du sort mortel, pourra en finir. Mais je te demande ça comme une faveur, si tu ne trouves pas de moyen, le jour de la bataille finale, tue-moi. Pour que tu puisses vivre en paix. Je me fous royalement, du monde, qu'il soit sorcier, ou moldu. Je me moque de tous ses sorciers qui se disent hommes et qui se cache derrière Voldemort par crainte. Ils n'ont aucune dignité. Si jamais tu n'arrives pas à me tuer, fais-le-moi comprendre, je me tuerais seule et tu pourras l'achever après. _

_Passe le bonjour à tous les résidents du QG et nos camarades de Poudlard, quand tu les verras. Tu sais, je suis contente qu'ils continuent tous de vivre comme s'il n'existait pas. Vous aussi, vous me manquez terriblement. Surtout toi. Tu sais, nos conversations me manque, ici, personne n'ose me parler, sauf Stark, un petit elfe qui me surveille. Il me fait penser à Dobby. Si tu peux, trouve-moi une façon de rattacher Stark à moi, comme ça, si j'arrive à sortir de ce château, je pourrais l'emmener avec moi. Si tu veux nous retrouver, cherche un château près d'une forêt ou la brume est violette et épaisse le matin, près d'un lac ou d'une mer bleu turquoise. Il y a aussi trois sommets dont un au pic rond. Celui du milieu doit être plus vieux. J'essaierais de trouver plus de renseignements sur cet endroit. Vu que Stark est ici depuis plus longtemps que moi. J'oubliais une chose très importante, Joyeuse anniversaire Harry. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'offrir de cadeau tout de suite. Quand je serais libre, on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse et je t'achèterais ton cadeau._

_Bisous mon p'tit Harry._

_Tu me manques !_

« - Ta lettre est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, Hermione.

« - Tu parle tout seul ?

« - Nana, que fais-tu là ? Non je ne parle pas tout seul. Je viens juste de recevoir une lettre d'Hermione.

« - Et que nous raconte-t-elle ?

« - Elle va bien, d'ailleurs, faudrait faire des recherches pour elle. Elle m'a donné des infos sur l'endroit ou elle est séquestrée, ainsi qu'une méthode pour nous battre contre les détraqueurs et les rendre inactif. Je t'expliquerais tout ça demain, en même temps que les autres. Maintenant faut se coucher, demain, tout le monde debout à cinq heures du matin.

Gwendalyana le regarda avec des yeux ronds, hocha la tête, lui fit la bise et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, à cinq heures tapantes, Harry fit raisonner le cor de chasse. Dix minutes plus tard, cinq paires d'yeux, firent leurs apparitions dans le salon. Harry qui était frais et pimpant, dut réprimer un fou rire à leur vue. Tous les cinq avaient les yeux fatigués et des poches assez grandes pour ranger toutes leurs affaires sorcières. (**Lana** : Je vous laisse imaginer les poches de Minerva qui a trois ans de plus que Voldemort, et lui-même n'est plus très jeunes donc …) Le jeune homme leur expliqua le programme de la journée.

« - Alors réveil à six heures, petit-déjeuner à sept heures. De sept heures trente à neuf heures, entraînement moldu. De neuf heures à onze trente, entraînement sorcier. Onze heures trente, midi préparation pour le repas. Repas de midi à une heure. Puis, de une heure à seize heures combat. De seize heures à dix-huit heures recherches. Hermione voudrait qu'on trouve un sortilège pour tuer son enfant si jamais, il a une âme trop noire. Ensuite repas de dix-huit heures à dix neuf. Enfin deux heures de méditation pour rester en paix. Voila des questions ?

« - Oui, objecta Gwendalyana, quand avons-nous une vie privée ?

« - Nana, au risque de paraître autoritaire et sans cœur, nous sommes en guerre. Pas de place pour la vie privée. On bosse, on s'entraîne, on apprend à se battre, on cherche un moyen de tuer l'autre dingue, et on vit heureux quand Voldemort sera six pieds sous Terre. D'autres questions plus, _intelligentes_, demanda en jeune homme en lançant un regard en biais sur le jeune française.

« - Je voulais juste faire de l'humour, murmura la jeune femme.

« - Moi, j'en ai une. Depuis quand avons-nous un emploi du temps aussi stricte ?

« - Depuis la remarque de Kakaï, Mumus. Il m'a fait justement remarqué que nous n'étions pas encore de taille à battre ce stupide serpent. Si notre puissance magique est assez forte, notre corps n'est pas prêt à se battre une journée complète. Nous devons donc augmenter notre flux magique, notre résistance corporelle et nos connaissances sur les différentes magies pour mieux vaincre.

« - Bien, je suis d'accord avec Harry. Allons nous préparer pour le repas.

Aussitôt, Minerva, car c'était elle qui avait clos la conversation, monta dans sa chambre se préparer. Peu à peu, tous les sorciers l'imitèrent. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Harry seul dans la salle à manger. Etant dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Comme si quelque chose, un tonnerre, grondait au loin. Il ferma les yeux et localisa, à l'aide de ses sens animagui, l'origine et la provenance du bruit. En quelques secondes il trouva l'objet du délit. Un petit rectangle en métal gris. Le jeune homme le prit et l'observa.

« C'est étrange. A quoi cela peut-il bien servir ? (**Lana** : Bon n'ayant plus le net je ne peux pas vérifier si les personnages de JKR connaissent les téléphones portables, alors pour les besoins de ma fic, les sorciers ne connaissent pas. Merci de votre compréhension.) C'est étrange, pensa-t-il en l'ouvrant, on dirait un téléphone sans fil. Sauf qu'il n'a pas de recharge. Ce doit appartenir à Kakaï. Personne n'a ce genre d'objet au QG.

Au moment, ou il s'apprêta à le reposer, le téléphone se mit à vibrer. De stupeur, Harry failli lâcher l'objet. Puis il regarda l'écran mais ne comprit rien.

« - On dirait du chinois.

« - C'est du japonais en fait, rectifia Hakkaï qui venait d'enter.

« - Oh ! Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas être indiscret mais j'avoue que ceci m'intriguait.

« - Mon portable ? Pourtant, c'est un objet très simple. Qui ne date pas de la dernière mode.

« - Oui on dirait un téléphone. En plus, il vibre.

« - C'est un téléphone portable Harry. Il a vibré ? J'en conclue que les autres doivent être arrivés. Pourrais-tu me le rendre ? Merci. Ah C'est Goku qui m'a envoyé un message.

Le jeune homme lut le message. Aussitôt, un sourire illumina son visage. Il confirma l'arrivée de ses amis pour le petit déjeuner. Les autres sorciers arrivèrent au compte-goutte, et sur les coups de six heures, tout le monde était attablé pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Hakkaï et Minerva, qui étaient sorti pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants arrivèrent dans les mêmes temps.

« - Tout le monde, je vous présente Genjo Sanzo, Sha Goiyo, et Son Goku. (**Lana** : Alors pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'univers Sayuki je vais faire quelques éclaircissements. Alors les prénoms sont Sanzo, Goiyo, qui se prononce _Godjo_ et Goku qui ne prononce _Gokou_. Alors Sanzo est un prêtre japonais qui se bat à coup de soutra magique, il est blond avec les yeux violets, il se bat avec un revolver et ne rate jamais sa cible. Il baffe souvent Goku. C'est le seul humain. Ensuite Goiyo a les cheveux rouges et les yeux rouges. Il est le plus grand (en taille) La couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, vient du fait qu'un de ses parents est humain et l'autre est un monstre. La couleur de ses cheveux est maudite chez les monstres. Il passe son temps à draguer les jeunes femmes. C'est un demi monstre. Un sang mêlé quoi. Il se bat avec une espèce de bâton en métal qui s'allonge. Enfin Goku. C'est le plus petit (toujours en taille) il a les cheveux châtain et les yeux or. C'est un monstre à part entière, qui a un contrôleur de force (en forme de couronne) pour paraître humain. Il se bat avec un bâton magique, genre Sakura. Il a passé 500 ans enfermé dans une espèce de cage jusqu'à ce que Sanzo le trouve. Maintenant il a cinq cents repas à rattraper alors forcément, il mange beaucoup et tout le temps. Il passe son temps à demander à Sanzo quand ils vont manger, d'où ses nombreuses claques. Bon pour finir Hakkaï On passe la description vous l'avez eu dans le chapitre dernier. Lui était humain avant de tuer environ mille monstres, et a fini par mélanger son sang avec celui de ses victimes. Donc c'est lui aussi un monstre. Il a ses talismans aux oreilles qui lui permettent de rester humain. Et il a un dragon blanc qui se transforme en jeep. Voila pour les éclaircissements.) Sanzo, Goiyo, Goku, je vous présente Harry, Gwendalyana, Minerva, Rémus et Filius. Et Dobby et Kreattur, les elfes de maison.

« - Bonjour tout le monde.

« - Salut, vous trois. Bienvenue au QG. Bon appétit, décréta Harry avant d'ingurgiter une grosse portion de croissants.

Les amis de Hakkaï s'assirent et tous, prirent le petit-déjeuner, dans une ambiance morose. Sanzo observa tour à tour les différents résidents. Son regard s'attarda sur Harry.

« Il est étrange ce garçon !

« J'aime pas sa façon de me regarder, pensa Harry en terminant son croissant. Qu'a-t-il donc à me fixer ainsi ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux et fixa le jeune blond à son tour. Un duel visuel s'engagea alors. C'était à celui qui lâcherait le premier. Malheureusement, Sanzo du lâcher son regard pour regarder Goku qui lui parlait. Un sourire satisfait s'allongea sur le visage enfantin du jeune homme. Il avait gagné la première bataille. Peu après, il se leva de table et partit s'entraîner. Gwendalyana le suivit peu après. Elle le croisa dans l'escalier.

« - Que fais-tu en tenue moldu de sport ?

« - Et bien, il va être sept heures trente, cela signifie entraînement moldu. Je serais de toi, je me préparerais rapidement. Je vais prévenir les autres.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme descendit le reste de l'escalier et entra dans la salle à manger où il prévint les adultes que l'entraînement allait bientôt démarrer. Sanzo, bientôt imité par Goiyo et Goku, arqua un sourcil interrogateur en regardant Hakkaï. Celui-ci expliqua à ses amis, l'emploi du temps strict des sorciers. Voyant que la jeune française y participait, Goiyo décréta qu'ils devraient tous suivre l'emploi du temps car ils vivaient maintenant au QG. C'est avec un pas lourd, que les magiciens mirent une tenue en adéquation avec l'activité, puis ils partirent tous en footing jusqu'au parc du quartier, ou pendant une heure entière, ils coururent sur différentes cadences. Après une demi-heure d'étirements, ils rentèrent au Square Grimault à pied, trop fatigué pour ouvrir la bouche. Bizarrement, Harry et Gwendalyana se sentaient d'attaque pour mener la conversation pour neuf. (**Lana** : Oui car maintenant, ils sont neuf à vivre au QG en plus des deux elfes de maison. Ça fait du monde mdr.) Comme pour énerver le jeune prêtre, les deux benjamins, firent plusieurs messes basses en montrant les nouveaux arrivants.

Arrivée au QG, tout le monde se rua sur les rafraîchissements que les elfes avaient préparés. Harry, arrivant bon dernier, ne trouva que des verres vident, et du faire une razzia dans le frigidaire. Ils se reposèrent quelques minutes, avant de monter s'entraîner. Chaque jour, une personne apprendrait aux autres ce qu'ils savaient. C'était le tour de Minerva. La sorcière leur avait réservé une surprise de taille. Pendant les deux heures trente qui suivirent, la Gardienne du Secret leur apprit à se changer en animagui en seulement quelques secondes, alors que le procédé duré dix secondes. (**Lana** : Je sais, en soi, ce n'est pas énorme mais vous allez comprendre pourquoi elle leur apprend à se changer le plus rapidement possible.) En effet, la sorcière avait lu peu avant, que le sort mortel comportait une faille. S'il était lancé sur un sorcier et que celui-ci se transformait en animagui, alors le sort perdait ses effets et était aussi utile qu'un protégo.

Après le cours de Minerva, les sorciers sortirent de la salle, éreintés. Chacun partit vers sa chambre ou des salles de bains, avaient été annexées, pour prendre une douche et se revigorer. Vers midi tous les résidents se retrouvèrent à table.

« - J'en peux déjà plus, moi. Vivement que cette foutu guerre se termine. Passez-moi la terrine.

« - Je ne dirais pas mieux Gwen, sauf que je tiens encore sur mes pieds, passez-moi le pâté.

« - Dis-moi Harry, qu'avez-vous fait Nana et toi, après la reprise de Poudlard, passez-moi le lard.

« - Et bien, pour étancher ta curiosité, j'avoue tout, on a demander aux fantômes, un petit coup de main, passez-moi le pain.

Devant les regards étonnés (**Voldemort** : Passez-moi le lait.) de ses confrères, Harry donna des éclaircissements (**Séverus** : Passez-moi le flan.)

« - Bon on va le refaire avec les détails. En fait, depuis déjà quelques temps, Nana et moi on se demandait comment approcher les détraqueurs pour leurs demander de l'aide sans qu'ils nous prennent nos souvenirs. On a trouvé. Il suffit d'envoyer quelqu'un qui n'a plus de souvenirs. Un fantôme en l'occurrence. Comme il est mort, il ne peut plus souffrir, et ne garde pas ses souvenirs. En tout cas, celui qu'on a choisi est comme ça. Passez-moi un plat.

« - Oh ! D'accord, passez-moi le rôti de porc.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance des plus silencieuses. A la fin du repas, chacun se leva et partit rejoindre une des salles d'entraînements pour faire trois heures de combats. A seize heures quand les combats furent terminés, tous les sorciers étaient lessivés, et plus d'une fois résonna la phrase « Je sais pas où je trouve la force de marcher ! » Curieusement, un hibou les attendait sagement, dans le salon. Quand il vit Harry, il vola jusqu'à lui et lui tendit la patte. Le jeune homme prit la lettre et précautionneusement, l'ouvrit.

_Cher Harry,_

_As-tu lu la presse ? On parle de toi dans les journaux. Ci-joint l'article de la Gazette._

_Amicalement Ron._

_**Le coup de gueule du Survivant.**_

Alors qu'on le croyait mort depuis déjà deux ans, il vient de réapparaître sous nos yeux ébahis. Harry Potter, est bel et bien vivant. Bien qu'il n'est pas voulu nous révéler, comment il avait réussi à échapper à la mort une seconde fois, il a fait savoir à tous les sorciers et sorcières présentes, qu'il ne voulait plus se battre seul contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a déclaré publiquement « _Vous voulez que je me batte encore une fois, jusqu'à la mort ? Très bien, mais ce sera avec vous ou rien. Je ne veux plus me battre seul avec seulement une poignée de sorciers suffisamment Gryffondors…_ » Serait-ce un caprice d'enfant gâté ? De plus, il précise qu'il se bat avec quelques sorciers assez Gryffondors, pourtant si je me souviens bien, il y avait également des Pouffesouffles et des Serdaigles dans ses rangs. Aurait-il besoin d'une nouvelle paire de lunette ? Cependant une chose est sûre. C'est lui notre héros, c'est donc à lui de défendre les sorciers trop longtemps opprimés. C'est à lui de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Comment veut-il qu'on l'aide ? Nous pouvons tous mourir du sort mortel sauf lui, et il voudrait qu'on aille se battre pour défendre un rêve utopique dont on ne verra jamais, puisque nous mourons tous au combat ! Ce n'est pas du pessimiste, c'est de la réalité. Vous-Savez-Qui peut tous nous tuer d'un simple sort. Seul lui, Notre Héros, peut y échapper alors pourquoi devons-nous laisser mourir nos familles, abandonnés nos amis, au nom d'une idéologie dont on a que faire ! Il a beau prétendre le contraire, il a peur du Mage noir, et il ne se donne pas à fond dans ses combats, sinon, il l'aurait déjà anéanti. Son excuse ? Et bien, il ne veut pas devenir un meurtrier. Et bien, je demande à voir à quoi ressemblent ses journées. Après, je ne sais pas pour vous amis lecteurs, mais seulement après, j'aviserais de ma décision.

Rita Skeeter.

_Hermione sentit une main sur son bras, elle regarda cette main indésirable et voulut retourner dans les bras de Harry, malheureusement, elle se réveilla dans son lit, tout trempée, les hormones en ébullitions et frustrée._

_« - Stark ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_« - Le Maître veut voir Missy Hermione le plus rapidement possible._

« - Très bien Stark, laisse-moi le temps de mettre mon peignoir, et je te suis.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre, précédée de Stark, vêtu seulement d'un peignoir au dessus de ses vêtements de nuits. Arrivée devant la porte du « bureau » de Voldemort, Hermione respira un bon coup et frappa. Elle n'entra dans la pièce que quand la voix glaciale du Lord, lui intima d'entrer. Il posa ses yeux sur elle, et la jeune femme dut réprimer un frisson glacé.

« - Femme, as-tu lu le journal ce matin ?

« - Non, vous m'avez sorti de mon lit. Qu'a-t-il de si important dans ce torchon ?

« - Et bien lis donc.

Etonnée, et légèrement sur ses gardes, Hermione prit le journal et lut l'article. Un sourire se forma sur son visage.

« - Et bien, on dirait que vous allez devoir vous battre contre plus d'une personne, dans vos prochains combats. Dommage, pour vous.

**Question bête** : Quelqu'un lit mes notes en haut des chapitres ?

**Question pas si bête** : A votre avis, comment va réagir le mage noir ?

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Je sais pas trop si vous allez aimé, il est assez spécial celui-là. J'oubliais Joyeux Noël à tous et Bonne année.

En cadeau de Noël : et pour le plaisir de Linda : Voici une scène bonus, voir deux si j'arrive à avoir beaucoup d'imagination (ce qui va être dur puisque je viens de faire une nuit blanche mais bon)

La scène se situe dans ce chapitre quand Hakkaï reçoit le message de Goku.

« - Alors que me disent-ils ?

« Lu Hak, on é o bar. Rejoin ns d ke poss. É amène a manG, g f1. Goku. »

« - Ah Goku, décidément tu ne changeras jamais, déclara le jeune Japonais en riant.

_Fin_.

Voila alors je sais pas si c'est vraiment drôle en fait, sur le coup, ça me paraissait être une bonne idée mais là, une fois écrit ça me plait moins. Bon pis, pour comprendre faut se souvenir que Goku aime manger. N'oubliez pas. Voila bisous les gens, on se retrouve aux Rars.

**La minute de Lana** : Alors voila je fais une nouvelle annonce. J'ai besoin d'un/une correcteur/correctrice de toute urgence. Je vais mettre cette annonce dans chaque chapitre jusqu'à ce qu'il y est une candidature prête à travailler en CDI. Si jamais vous êtes intéressé, merci d'envoyer votre candidature par review. A défaut du CV et de la lettre de motiv, je vous demande juste d'être prêt à vous engager dedans à fond. Voilà merci d'avance pour les éventuelles réponses.

**RARS** : Aujourd'hui c'est moi, l'auteur qui fait les rars. Et d'ailleurs, je commence tout de suite par **emma** : Tout d'abord miss, merci pour ta review. Elle me fait très plaisir. Normal que je commence par toi, tu es la première à m'envoyer une review. Mdr Ravie que ce chapitre t'es plut ; j'espère que celui-là te plaira également. Bisous Ensuite c'est au tour de **Cloudsdreams** (Alias ex-Linda) : Alors merci pour ta review. Pour les scènes bonus, je ne promets pas d'en faire à chaque coup mais plusieurs d'un coup dac ? Faudra juste que j'y pense. N'hésite pas à me les réclamer de temps autres. C'est un concept intéressant. Vivre avec un muet, mais le jour ou t'as rien à dire tu fais quoi ? mdrr Bon alors désolé mais on ne sera la réponse de Molly qu'au prochain chapitre. Hélas, du moins pour toi mdr. Voila j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous lectrice fidèle. Ensuite vient le tour d'une tite nouvelle, **Eldwen** : Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Sinon je suis désolé, mais je préfère avoir un correcteur à plein temps. Mais c'est gentil de t'être proposé, je te remercie. Sinon pour la réponse sur Queudever, en effet on m'avait déjà donné quelques réponses. Je note la tienne avec les autres. Merci beaucoup pour tes encourageants Bisous

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'oubliais, pour le prochain chapitre, j'aimerais bien avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de reviews. S'il vous plait. J'ai l'impression que plus personne ne me lit. Dites-le si vous n'aimez pas. J'arrête de l'écrire.

Bisous

Lana51


	22. Le secret de Poudlard2

Note de l'auteure : Bonjour amis lecteurs et bienvenue à la lecture du nouveau chapitre de Résistance

**Note de l'auteure **: Bonjour amis lecteurs et bienvenue à la lecture du nouveau chapitre de Résistance. Je sais, ces derniers temps je postais rarement mais j'étais très occupée, avec un connard, avec mes cours, avec un stage, et avec un rêve que je ne pige pas. Donc désolé. Et en plus, j'avais pu internet donc désolé encore.

Voila bisous bonne lecteur !

Lana51

**Disclamer** : Alors tous les lieux et personnages que vous avez vu en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le ciel, le vent etc n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin les mots n'appartiennent à personne non plus. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Résumé** : Harry et Gwendalyana ont finalement réussit à sortir indemne de la Forêt des Souhaits. Ils ont ramené malgré eux, Mike Blackoston. Rémus a découvert que Mike Blackoston est en réalité, le frère illégitime de Sirius. De deux ans, son cadet. Harry fait des recherches sur la fosse aux acromantulas. Il va jusque fouiner dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, elle, apprend qu'elle est enceinte de quatre mois et demi. Harry trouve le secret de la fosse aux Acromantulas. Avec les autres résistants, il décide de faire un coup d'état. Entre temps, il apprend par le médicomage Staniels, qu'Hermy est enceinte de papy Voldi. De son côté, Hermione décide de cacher l'enfant à son géniteur. Hermione arrive à avoir une lettre d'Harry par le biais de Fumseck. Le lendemain, Hermione apprend qu'Harry et co, ont repris Poudlard. Suite à ses révélations, elle fait un rêve étrange ou il est question d'un petit garçon. A Poudlard, Harry et co demande à Molly d'être la directrice de Poudlard. Du renfort arrive directement du Japon. Cho Hakkaï, Genjo Sanzo, Sha Goiyo, et Son Goku, arrivent au QG pour donner des cours de combats moldu aux sorciers. Harry reçoit une lettre d'Hermione qui lui demande de faire plusieurs recherches et, lui apprend qu'un écran d'eau empêche les détraqueurs de prendre les souvenirs. Enfin, Rita Skeeter écrit un article qui va faire réagir.

**Chapitre XXII : ****Le secret de Poudlard**

_**Le coup de gueule du Survivant.**_

_Alors qu'on le croyait mort depuis déjà deux ans, il vient de réapparaître sous nos yeux ébahis. Harry Potter, est bel et bien vivant. Bien qu'il n'est pas voulu nous révéler, comment il avait réussi à échapper à la mort une seconde fois, il a fait savoir à tous les sorciers et sorcières présentes, qu'il ne voulait plus se battre seul contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a déclaré publiquement « __Vous voulez que je me batte encore une fois, jusqu'à la mort ? Très bien, mais ce sera avec vous ou rien. Je ne veux plus me battre seul avec seulement une poignée de sorciers suffisamment Gryffondors…__ » Serait-ce un caprice d'enfant gâté ? De plus, il précise qu'il se bat avec quelques sorciers assez Gryffondors, pourtant si je me souviens bien, il y avait également des Pouffesouffles et des Serdaigles dans ses rangs. Aurait-il besoin d'une nouvelle paire de lunette ? Cependant une chose est sûre. C'est lui notre héros, c'est donc à lui de défendre les sorciers trop longtemps opprimés. C'est à lui de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Comment veut-il qu'on l'aide ? Nous pouvons tous mourir du sort mortel sauf lui, et il voudrait qu'on aille se battre pour défendre un rêve utopique dont on ne verra jamais, puisque nous mourons tous au combat ! Ce n'est pas du pessimiste, c'est de la réalité. Vous-Savez-Qui peut tous nous tuer d'un simple sort. Seul lui, Notre Héros, peut y échapper alors pourquoi devons-nous laisser mourir nos familles, abandonnés nos amis, au nom d'une idéologie dont on a que faire ! Il a beau prétendre le contraire, il a peur du Mage noir, et il ne se donne pas à fond dans ses combats, sinon, il l'aurait déjà anéanti. Son excuse ? Et bien, il ne veut pas devenir un meurtrier. Et bien, je demande à voir à quoi ressemblent ses journées. Après, je ne sais pas pour vous amis lecteurs, mais seulement après, j'aviserais de ma décision._

_Rita Skeeter._

« - **E**uh, Harry, je ne crois pas que c'était le but de ton bain de sang, cet … comment vous appelez ça, article, demanda Gwendalyana après une hésitation.

« - En effet, Nana ce n'était pas le but mais ma fois, tant pis. Il suffit de faire un petit communiqué à Rita pour lui recentrer les idées. En attendant, il faut qu'on réunisse tous les résistants pour faire une excursion dans une fosse à Poudlard. Mumus, c'est possible de réunir tous les combattants au château demain matin. Molly doit nous donner sa réponse et je dois parler à tous les Weasley.

« - Bien sûr Harry. On va les prévenir quant aux résistants, ils viendront tous. Cette réunion est prévue depuis longue date.

« - J'oubliais. Bon et bien je vais à la bibliothèque. Il faut qu'on trouve des informations pour Hermione, et quelques incantations magiques et utiles ne seraient pas du luxe.

« - Comment sais-tu si Hermione a besoin de nous ?

« - J'ai reçu une lettre d'elle hier. Bon à plus.

Aussitôt Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque laissant les adultes stupéfaits. Bientôt, tout le monde le rejoignit dans la salle et commencèrent les recherches.

« - Que raconte-elle ?

« - Qui donc, Mumus, demanda Gwendalyana.

« - Et bien Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui passa la lettre. Il avait caché quelques détails qui ne regardait qu'elle et lui, mais sinon la plupart du texte était lisible. Le jeune homme lisait un livre concernant les acromantulas. (**Lana** : Bon je viens de vérifier on ne sait toujours pas le secret de Poudlard du moins vous. On a une légère piste mais sans plus. Tant mieux comme ça je vais créer la surprise. Oui, car vous ne savez toujours pas ce que cache cette fosse.) Quand chacun eut finit de lire la missive, celle-ci se désintégra. Les sorciers cherchèrent divers incantations anciennes. Harry continua son livre, tout en prenant des notes. Une fois, qu'il eut tous les éléments en mains, il referma l'ouvrage et en prit un qu'il avait acheté récemment.

C'est ainsi que passa les deux heures consacrer aux recherches tandis que les nouveaux arrivants étaient partit s'installer. Ils se rejoignirent tous dans la salle à manger pour faire non pas un point sur leurs trouvailles mais plutôt sur leurs journées. Les conversations allaient bon trains quand les Weasley arrivèrent. Une fois tous installé, ils commencèrent à manger. Harry leur apprit les nouvelles d'Hermione, ainsi qu'il avait l'intention de faire une petite expédition dans la fosse aux araignées. Rémus, qui avait eu l'occasion de les approcher quand il était à Poudlard, lui demanda d'être prudent.

« - T'inquiète, je les ai déjà rencontré quand j'avais douze ans. L'année ou avec Ron, on est arrivé en voiture volante au château d'ailleurs.

« - Ah oui, cette année-là. La meilleure arrivée de Poudlard. Vous aviez fait sensation, d'ailleurs, déclara Georges.

« - L'année du basilic, murmura la cadette des Weasley.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, cette épreuve avait eu des répercussions psychologiques sur la jeune femme. Elle en avait gardé des séquelles, et sa plus grande peur était de se retrouver nez à nez avec un basilic. Voyant son air troublé, Harry changea de sujet de conversation. A la fin du repas, il se leva et partit en direction des étages. Gwendalyana le suivit ainsi que Ginny. Il entra dans sa chambre, jeta un regard sur la photo d'Hermione, s'installa sur son lit, ferma les yeux et commença à méditer. Tandis que Gwendalyana entrait dans sa chambre, Ginny suivit le jeune homme. Elle resta sur le seuil et attendit. Sans se donner la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, le survivant déclara :

« - Entre Ginny. Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'avait autant marqué.

« - Je … merci, mais comment sais-tu que ça m'a marqué ? Et comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas Gwen ?

« - J'ai ressentis ce que tu as ressentis quand j'en ai parlé, et j'ai reconnu ton parfum. C'est vrai qu'on était jeune mais je pensais que tu étais passé outre. Avec Hermione et Ron, on a fait notre deuil sur cette histoire vu qu'on en a vécu d'autre. J'ai oublié que tu étais plus jeune et moins exposé que nous. Je regrette !

« - Ce n'est pas grave Harry, tu sais, il faudra bien que je passe au dessus. … Dis-moi comment fais-tu pour garder le sourire ? Pour ne pas craquer ? Garder la tête haute, c'est dur. J'y arrive plus, mon frère me manque, ma meilleure amie aussi. Je veux les revoir, les entendre se disputer, de nouveau. J'en peux plus de ce silence de mort à la maison. Tu sais, vous vous êtes occupés toute la journée ici, alors qu'à la maison, on ne fait pas grand-chose. La plupart du temps, les parents restent assis devant la télévision, que papa a ramené de chez les moldu. Il n'y plus que moi à la maison, et j'étouffe sous cette atmosphère. Ils ont le sourire ici, mais dès qu'ils arrivent à la maison, il le perdent et s'enferme dans un silence atroce. Je n'arrive plus à parler avec eux, je voudrais crier mais je ne peux pas. J'ai comme l'impression d'être dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, sans pouvoir me réveiller. J'aimerais pouvoir m'éveiller mais le réveil ne veut pas sonner. Je voudrais tant que tout change, que mes parents reprennent goût à la vie mais rien n'y fait, ils ne font rien à la maison. Oh ! Le ménage est fait, c'est sûr, mais après ils ne bougent plus, ils restent devant le poste jusqu'au soir puis, vont se coucher sans un mot, termina la jeune femme en pleurant.

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

« - Moi aussi, je voudrais que Ron retrouve la raison et qu'Hermione revienne au QG. On prépare tout ça, Ginny, crois-moi on fait tout notre possible pour faire bouger les choses, mais c'est compliqué. Ecoute si tu supportes plus l'ambiance de chez toi, viens passer quelques jours ici. On a se serrer mais on te fera une petite place avec plaisir. Mais bon, on a un emploi du temps chargé aussi. On ne vit pas vraiment. Et il faudra t'y plier.

« - Je vais pas vous déranger Harry. J'ai juste envie de me réveiller en septième année avant la guerre, avant que mon frère devienne fou, avant qu'Hermione soit séquestré, avant que tu tombes dans le coma. Avant tout quoi.

« - Tu nous dérangeras pas. Bon comme Harry t'as dit, on a un emploi du temps très stricte mais faut venir à bout de cette guerre. Et ça te permettra de souffler un peu, déclara Gwendalyana en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

« - Depuis quand tu nous écoute toi ?

« - Je viens d'arriver Harry. J'étais partit pour redescendre, mais je voulais te demander si tu redescendais et j'ai entendu la fin de la conversation.

Ils rirent, et Ginny s'essuya les yeux. Ensemble, ils redescendirent et expliquèrent à tous que Ginny resteraient un peu au QG. Elle voulait s'entraîner avec nous.

Les adultes acquiescèrent et les jeunes remontèrent installer la jeune Weasley. Peu à peu, le salon se vida et les adultes partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain, ce fut Gwendalyana qui réveilla tout le monde à six heures. La jeune rouquine eut du mal à émerger. Mais elle suivit le mouvement facilement durant toute la matinée. Le midi, ils se retrouvèrent pour un déjeuner vitaminé, avant d'aller à Poudlard. Quand ils arrivèrent au château, ils furent agréablement surpris. En effet, le château avait retrouvé son aspect enchanté. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et attendirent patiemment que les résistants viennent. Quand, une heure plus tard, ils furent tous là, Molly leur annonça qu'elle accepter le poste de directrice. Durant cette même réunion, on choisit les nouveaux professeurs. A la fin, Harry s'éclipsa de la salle en premier. Sur le chemin, il lança un _accio_ pour avoir son balai, et relut ses notes prises la veille. Ensuite, il pénétra dans la forêt interdite et malgré que le soleil commençait seulement à décliner, il dut lancer un sort de lumière pour y voir clair. Il remarqua des araignées au sol et décida de les suivre. Seulement elles se dirigèrent vers le territoire des Centaures. Enervé, il se transforma en animagui et se servit de ses sens plus développé pour retrouver le bon chemin. Quand il entendit les cliquetis significatifs, il reprit sa forme humaine et suivit le bruit. Il arriva finalement devant la fosse. Il inspira un bon coup et entra. Harry tenta de ne pas regarder les diverses arachnides qui l'entouraient. Il s'arrêta devant le trou d'où était sortit Aragog, lors de sa première visite. Cette fois-ci ce fut Mozdad qui en sortit. (**Lana** : Alors la je suis désolé je ne me souviens plus du tout de l'écriture de la femme de l'araignée. Si jamais vous la retrouvez, vous avez le droit de me la fournir mdr)

« - Qui es-tu humain ?

« - Mon nom est Harry Potter, je suis à la recherche d'information qui pourrait m'aider à tuer Voldemort, bien que ce dernier point vous soit totalement égal. J'aurais aimé entrer dans votre fosse, afin d'y découvrir ce qu'elle cache, car je suppose, qu'on ne vous a pas placé dans cette fosse pour rien.

« - En effet, mais crois-tu réellement que je vais te laisser entrer ?

« - J'avoue que ce serait bien, mais c'est trop facile, et puis, ça voudrait dire que j'ai perdu on temps en prenant des notes sur comment agir avec les acromantulas.

« - Tu t'es renseigné sur nous ?

Harry hocha la tête.

« - Alors tu dois savoir que mes enfants adorent la viande fraîche.

« - Euh, oui, je le sais depuis ma deuxième année, quand Aragog m'a dit à peu près la même chose. Seulement, moi je ne suis pas comestible.

« - Tu connaissais Aragog ?

« - Je dirais pas qu'on était de proches amis, mais je l'ai vu l'année ou le basilic était à Poudlard. Et j'ai assisté à son enterrement, durant ma sixième année, précisa Harry.

L'acromantulas le regarda de ses huit yeux. (**Lana** : Euh je sais pas vous, mais moi ça me ferait grave flipper. **Ron** : Passez-moi le lait. **Voldemort** : Alors lui, il a trop de mal. On a changé de trip depuis. Mais ce n'est pas grave après tout vous l'avez rendu fou. Bon quand vais-je intervenir moi ? **Hermione** : Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais actuellement ? **Voldemort** : Si, mais je n'interviens pas dans l'histoire mais dans le paratexte Or je voudrais qu'on voit ma présence dans le fil de l'histoire. Je sais, j'arrive, je tue la bestiole, je chope le secret qu'elle cache et Harry se retrouve le bec dans l'eau. C'est une bonne idée non ? **Lana** : Excuse-moi, tu me parlais ? Non parce que récemment t'as pas eu besoin de moi souvent pour utiliser l'ordinateur ? **Harry** : Ah oui, tu fais allusion au fait qu'il a écrit quelques lignes récemment. **Lana** : Oui, ligne que j'ai du supprimé pour éviter de me faire tuer par mes lecteurs. **Voldemort** : Pourtant ça collé bien à l'histoire à l'actualité. Tous morts d'une gastro-entérite. **Lana** : Et pourquoi pas d'un rhume ? Crois-moi avec le nombre incalculable de gastro de ce genre que j'ai fait, je peux te dire qu'on n'en meurt pas. Bon après ce petit intermède, je propose qu'on retourne à l'histoire.)

« - Vous voulez bien me laisser passer, s'il vous plait ?

« - Tu ne manques pas de cran, je dois l'avouer.

« - C'est obligé, je dois sauver le monde.

« - Je me demande pourquoi Aragog ne t'as pas mangé lui-même.

« - Et bien, parce que j'ai assez de sorts pour vous mettre tous KO, en un coup. Mais j'ai pas envie de le lancer, car je me ferais des ennemis, et surtout ça serait manqué de tact. Et puis, nous sommes des êtres civilisés.

« - Tu ne pourras pas aller dans cette fosse. Tu en mourra. C'est en pente sur au moins quatre pattes adultes. (**Lana** : J'allais mettre deux kilomètres mais je me suis souvenue qu'ils n'avaient pas de mètres sur eux donc …)

« - Je m'arrangerais.

« - Un de mes enfants va t'accompagner petit être. Je lui dirais de ne pas te manger.

« - Euh, merci, j'en demandais pas temps.

« - Tu auras une heure pour faire ce dont tu as à faire. Après, il pourra te manger.

« - C'est … gentil.

Peu après, Harry était sur le dos d'une acromantulas et descendait la fosse. Arrivée en bas, l'araignée l'attendit pendant qu'il cherchait ce pourquoi il était là. Il finit par déboucher sur un passage. Il l'emprunta, et arriva devant une lourde porte en chêne. Il la poussa avec méfiance. Aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence reposant. A l'intérieur, il y trouva quatre tombeaux, digne des plus grands pharaons de l'Egypte antique. Il repéra celui qui était bariolé de rouge. Il s'approcha et, à l'aide d'un sort, souleva le haut du tombeau. A l'intérieur, le corps de Godric Gryffondors reposait, couvert d'un linceul. A ses côté, se trouvait sa baguette, un gros livre, une clé et un coffre. Le jeune homme prit les objets et referma le tombeau. Il ouvrit le coffre à l'aide de la clé et nota qu'il était vide. Il le referma et s'approcha du tombeau de Salazar. De la même manière, il l'ouvrit et découvrit les objets. Il fit de même pour les deux autres fondateurs. Curieusement, ils étaient enterrés avec les mêmes objets. Un livre à leur effigie, une clé, et un coffre. Il allait s'intéresser de plus près, quand on instinct lui dit que le temps était écoulé. Il réduisit tous les objets, les mit dans sa poche, et se transforma en lion. Il courut jusqu'à l'araignée, passa près d'elle rapidement et s'engagea dans un autre couloir. Il courut à perdre haleine pendant un certains temps puis, il sentit un courant d'air frais. Machinalement, il remonta vers ce courant d'air. Quand il atteint enfin la surface, il s'aperçut qu'il était derrière Poudlard. Toujours dans l'enceinte du château mais dans un endroit reculé. Il reprit sa forme humaine et à l'aide d'un rocher, boucha l'entrée. « Il faudra que je revienne il y a quelques salle que je n'ai pas visité. (**Lana** : Bon je vais me coucher, je suis morte. Maintenant, vous savez ce que cachait l'entrée de la fosse. Mais le passage cache autre chose.) Aussitôt le jeune homme reprit le chemin du château. Arrivé là, il aperçut Rémus qui avait l'air inquiet. Le jeune homme le rejoignit, et ensemble, ils montèrent vers la tour Gryffondors. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, un hibou transplana. (**Lana** : oui je sais, les hibou ne transplane pas, et on ne peut pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais Voldemort, il faut le reconnaître est un grand sorciers, et … **Voldemort** : Merci, merci. **Lana** : La ferme je parle. _Voldemort se tait_. Donc, c'est un grand sorcier et il a pu supprimé l'interdiction au transplanage.) Celui-ci se dirigea droit sur Harry et lui tendit la patte. D'abord méfiant devant ce Grand duc, qu'il ne connaissait pas, le jeune homme lui prit sa missive, et l'oiseau disparut aussitôt.

« - Et bien, j'espère que cette lettre n'attends aucune réponse, déclara Gwendalyana.

Harry sourit et ouvrit la lettre. Celle-ci était courte et d'une écriture inconnue pour le jeune homme.

_Cher Ami, _

_Comme je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles depuis longtemps, je t'envoie mon hibou, pour te rappeler mon existence. M'as-tu déjà oubli ? Moi et cette fabuleuse nuit ?_

_Dany._

« - C'est quoi cette embrouille, murmura le jeune homme.

« - Attends, ceci est de mon ressort, avoua la jeune française en lui prenant la lettre des mains, _Ravis chatus veritas_. Et voila, il y avait un sort de confusion, sûrement que ce doit être important.

_Cher Harry,_

_Ne cherche pas à savoir qui je suis, bien trop de sort bloque l'accès à cette révélation. Je t'écris simplement, pour t'annoncer, que Tu-Sais-Qui, est sur le point revenir à Poudlard. D'après lui, l'endroit recèle un secret, et il veut le percer à jour. Ce secret lui apportera la vie éternelle, et l'assurance de remporter cette guerre, une nouvelle fois. D'après lui, c'est caché au seul endroit inaccessible du château. Voilà j'espère que tu trouveras, et que tu videras cet endroit avant lui._

_Une source fiable._

« - Mais qui est-il ?

« - Notre source. Jusque là elle ne nous à livrer que des informations sûre. On peut lui faire confiance. Maintenant, il suffit de trouver cet endroit et de le protéger.

« - Oh ! Crois-moi, il n'a nul besoin de notre protection, il a suffisamment avec la sienne. Du moins, l'entrée principale, ajouta-t-il en repensant au chemin qu'il avait prit pour sortir de la fosse. Il suffira de lancer quelques sorts de confusion sur les entrées secondaires. Avez-vous des indices sur lui ?

« - Hélas non, hormis, qu'il joue un double jeu. Pourquoi ?

« - Et bien, je me disais que, peut-être, cela pourrait être une personne que l'on connaît bien. Surtout Minerva et moi. Tu ne l'as côtoyé qu'une année, Mumus, et Nana, ne l'a vu qu'une fois.

« - Harry à qui pense-tu ?

« - Mimi, si je te dis, je suis blond, les yeux bleu acier, grand, dans le camp adverse, sûur de moi, et relativement jeune contrairement à vous. Tu me réponds ?

« - Mais bien sûr, je vois de qui tu parles. Seulement, je ne pense pas, il est aussi arrogant que l'était son père, à son époque.

« - Je sais très bien, mais je repense sans cesse à ce gamin. Celui dont j'ai rêvé le jour de la bataille finale. Il était blond, petit, les yeux bleu acier, dans le camp adverse, relativement perdu, et il a suivit Lucius. Or, un enfant suit ses parents quand il est perdu ?

« - Ainsi, tu penses que la source serait Drago Malefoy ? (**Lana** : Je suppose que vous en êtes arrivée à la même conclusion ?)

« - Ça pourrait se tenir. Après tout, il n'a peut-être jamais désiré être mangemort, déclara Gwendalyana, pour la première fois.

« - Et Drago est très méfiant de nature. Il nous le prouve encore en cachant son identité et tous les indices permettant qu'on remonte jusqu'à lui.

Ils se rangèrent à l'avis des jeunes pour le moment, n'ayant aucun autre choix. Ensuite, chacun, partit à ses activités. Harry alla directement dans la chambre de Préfet en Chef, qu'avait occupé Hermione durant leur dernière année. Il s'assit sur le lit, appela de quoi écrire, et se mi à l'ouvrage. Une heure plus, tard, ayant terminé, il appela Fumseck, lui fit boire quelques gouttes de sa potion, lui attacha la lettre, et l'envoya à Hermione. Une fois fait, il descendit et fut surpris d'y voir Rita Skeeter, en personne, arborant un sourire carnassier. Il fit fiça de sa présence et rejoignit Filius.

« - On a des nouvelles de Marina ?

« - Oui, Harry, c'est bon, elle va mieux. Elle devrait sortir bientôt revenir chez nous. (**Lana** : Oui, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je l'ai mise à l'hôpital ? Et bien, c'est simple, cela fait plusieurs chapitres qu'on ne l'a voit plus, or vu on âge, elle n'a plus de famille donc, il ne restait que cette solution. Mais vous inquiétez pas, elle va pas mourir. Quoique maintenant que j'y pense ? )

Se tournant vers la journaliste, il déclara :

« - Désolé, personne ne donne d'interview ici, et on ne fait pas de reportage. Sortez.

« - Désolé monsieur Potter mais la liberté de la presse, vous connaissez ?

« - La liberté s'arrête là ou commence celle des autres. D'ailleurs, à vous voir, je repense au torchon que vous avez écrit récemment. Le tissu de mensonge que vous osez appeler article. C'était très beau, d'ailleurs, il a servit pour ramasser la crotte d'hippogriffe. Il ne sert à rien d'autre. Maintenant excusez-moi, j'aperçois les journalistes que nous avons appelés, déclara-t-il en allant vers eux, Bienvenu à vous. Je vous pris d'aller dans la Grande salle, je termine un détail, et j'arrive.

Les sorciers, s'exécutèrent tandis qu'il retournait voir Rita.

« - C'est une honte, Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez même pas prévenu la Gazette que vous donniez une conférence. J'exige d'y participer, au nom de la presse.

« - Rassurez-vous la Gazette est représenté. J'ai envoyé un papier à votre patron, lui expliquant que je donnais une conférence et que son journal serait représenté à la seule condition que ce ne soit pas vous la journaliste. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai des journalistes qui m'attendent. D'un geste de la main, il fit transplaner Rita jusqu'à son bureau ou elle demeura collée durant toute la conférence.

« - Bonjour à tous, déclara Harry qui revenait enfin. Installez-vous. Nous attendons quelqu'un et nous pourrons commencer. Si vous voulez bien faire honneur aux elfes, ils ont préparé un banquet à cette occasion.

Tandis que les journalistes, se dirigeaient vers une des tables, Gwendalyana arriva. Elle s'installa à la droite d'Harry. Il laissa quinze minutes se passer, puis proposa aux invités de commencer.

« - Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous vous écoutons.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, et Rémus proposa à une jeune journaliste de commencer.

« - Bonjour monsieur Potter, je représente La Gazette, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de l'article de Rita Skeeter ?

« - Et bien, si vous appelez ceci, un article, je crains que n'ayons pas la même vision de ce mot. Rita Skeeter, a toujours cherché un moyen de me nuire, depuis le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais depuis cette période, elle écrit tissus de mensonge sur tissus de mensonge à mon égard. Je tiens à préciser, durant cette conférence, que sa dernière trouvaille est ce qu'on pouvait écrire de pire à mon sujet. Le jour où j'ai refait apparition, j'ai dit, c'est exact, que je ne voulais plus me battre qu'avec quelque personne qui veulent vivre dans un monde meilleur. Seulement, j'entendais par là, que les sorciers aussi se lèvent conte cette autorité qu'est Voldemort, en commençant par l'appeler par son nom. Ce n'est qu'un patronyme, cela n'a rien de terrible à le prononcer, pourquoi tremblez en prononçant seulement neuf lettres ?

Devant cette déclaration, la foule réprima un tressaillement. L'audience dura encore plusieurs heures, puis les journalistes partirent, après avoir prit un dernier verre en compagnie des représentants de la Résistance. Le reste de la journée passa vite, et bientôt tous partirent du château. Harry prit quelques livres de la bibliothèque et les ramena au QG afin de se documenter un peu, ce soir.

Arrivée au Square Grimmauld, Dobby et Kreattur avaient préparé un repas que peu de résidants, le finirent. Quand ils se levèrent, Harry eut soudain une crampe au ventre. Celle-ci était si aigue, qu'il ne trouva pas la force de rester conscient. Il fut atteint de convulsions et des rayons bleutés sortaient de plusieurs endroits de son corps. Un filé de sang, sortit de sa bouche. Minerva, décrétant qu'il n'était pas transportable, écrivit, sur un morceau de parchemin, l'adresse du QG. Rémus la donna au médicomage Faker, celui-ci étant le seul qui n'était pas de garde ce jour-là. Celui-ci arriva peu après, lança quelques sorts, et annonça qu'il avait juste était surmené et épuisé magiquement.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Rémus, une bonne nuit de repos, lui fera le plus grand bien. A son réveil, fais-lui boire ses potions, elles vont le requinquer.

Sur ces mots, il demanda si quelqu'un se sentait las. Obtenant que des réponses négatives, il repartit très vite.

« - Rémus, je n'ai pas confiance en lui, déclara Gwendalyana. Il m'a l'air louche et crois-moi, mon intuition ne me trahit jamais. Il cache quelque chose.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Gwen. Nous avons confiance en Robert. Il nous a toujours guérit sans jamais nous attirer d'ennui.

« - Si tu le dis, mais cette nuit, je reste sur mes gardes, murmura la jeune femme.

« - Bien, je monte Harry dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt, le lycanthrope souleva le jeune homme et l'emmena se coucher. Les autres personnes suivirent le mouvement et à dix heures, le QG était calme. Très calme. D'ailleurs trop calme pour le rester. (**Lana** : Je fais quoi j'arrête là ? ou je continue un peu ? Je vous entends déjà. Pitié continue, tu vas pas nous faire ça ? Bon vous avez gagné, je continue.) Vers minuit, alors que le quartier était plus calme qu'un cimetière, les lampadaires s'éteignirent, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de la jeune française. Elle courut réveiller, sa grand-mère et Rémus, puis partit voir Harry. « Evidemment, il va roupiller celui-là alors qu'on doit évacuer. » pensa-t-elle avec raison. Peu après, Dobby arriva dans la chambre de Filius, le secoua, et partit réveiller les quatre japonais. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que tous, hormis Goku étaient debout prés à l'attaque.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il va se lever, déclara Sanzo en le frappant avec son éventail.

« - Hein quoi, mais enfin Sanzo, je n'ai rien fait de mal, répondit la voix endormit du jeune combattant.

« - Debout petit singe, il est l'heure de se battre, cria Goiyo sachant d'avance la réaction, du dit petit singe.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond, décrétant qu'il n'était pas un singe et, après avoir prit son bâton magique, suivit les autres. Tous se retrouvèrent en bas. La jeune française avait réussit à réveiller Harry, et celui-ci le visage déterminé, ouvrit la porte un grand coup pour faire face aux assaillants. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en reconnaissant, parmi les mangemorts, celui qu'il croyait être de leur côté.

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Prochain chapitre, une bataille. Des suggestions, des envies de meurtres, menaces en tout genre ? Ou simplement, pour me donner votre avis, cliquez sur le petit bouton 'go' en bas à gauche de votre écran. A bientôt.

J'oubliais, a votre avis, qui les a trahit ? C'est facile-là.

Allez bisous les gens.

**La minute de Lana** : Alors voila je fais une nouvelle annonce. J'ai besoin d'un/une correcteur/correctrice de toute urgence. Je vais mettre cette annonce dans chaque chapitre jusqu'à ce qu'il y est une candidature prête à travailler en CDI. Si jamais vous êtes intéressé, merci d'envoyer votre candidature par review. A défaut du CV et de la lettre de motiv, je vous demande juste d'être prêt à vous engager dedans à fond. Voilà merci d'avance pour les éventuelles réponses.

Autre point, J'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment vous voyez la délivrance d'Hermione ?

**Question bête : **Vous préférez les blonds ou les bruns ?

**Question moins bête** : A votre avis, que cache le passage qu'Harry a découvert ? Là si vous trouvez, je vous livre les cinq prochains chapitres en exclusivité. Il y a deux trucs à trouvez mais si vous en trouvez un, ça sera déjà bien et vous aurez l'exclu. Donnez-moi vos réponses en reviews.

Bisous

Lana51

Et maintenant les Rars. Et la personne qui les fait n'ai autre que Hakkaï. Ce qui vous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

**Hakkaï : **Bon et bien bonjour à tous, même à ceux qui ne laissent pas de com. Bon nous commençons donc le bal des rars par **emma** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ton com, il nous a fait très plaisir. Ensuite et bien merci d'en avoir laissé un. La pauvre Lana commence à désespérer de n'avoir que deux trois review. D'ailleurs, elle va finir par répondre aux reviews par mail, ça sera plus simple mais nous on aura plus rien à dire mdr. Voilà en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. Bisous Ensuite c'est au tour de **briseis72** tout d'abord merci pour ta review. T'es nouveau non ? Ensuite sache que t'a fait beaucoup rigoler l'auteur. Que ça te rassure, elle n'a pas l'intention d'arrêter de l'écrire, au pire, elle continue de l'écrier mais arrête d'envoyer les chapitres. Ce qui pour vous reviens au même. Donc faut lui demander de continuer de poster mdr. Bisous toi, en espérant que ce chapitre t'est plut. Ensuite, c'est au tour de la merveilleuse **Jenny** : Tout d'abord, merci à toi pour cette review pleine d'honnêteté. Lana t'admire. Ensuite ben sache qu'elle a pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire, la preuve en est qu'elle a profité de plus avoir le net, pour prendre de l'avance dans cette histoire donc … Sur ce, et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, on te fait tous pleins de bisous. Enfin, c'est **Eldwen** qui ferme le bal des review. Alors tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Et Lana demande si tu pourrais pas développer ton PS. Elle comprend pas d'où tu le trouves niaiseux ? Par rapport à Hermione ? Ou carrément d'un bout à l'autre ? Ensuite rassure-toi les personnages principaux continue leurs chamailleries même si Lana ne dit pas tout. D'ailleurs récemment, ils ont fait une grève de la faim (ce qui nous à fait faire pas mal d'économie mdr) pour pouvoir avoir plus de liberté d'écrire. Ils ont finalement eu gain de cause et du coup, on va les voir plus souvent (au grand dam de Lana) Voila j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**Lana** : Bon, je voulais savoir, vu que le dernier livre d'HP est sortit, est-ce que je dois ou non faire une pause dans ma publication de chapitre ou non ? Et s'il vous plait prière de rien me raconter du livre. Merci d'avance

Bisous

Lana51


	23. L'Ordre du Fenrir

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou les gens me revoilà. Bon à l'heure où j'écris, seul le titre est marqué. C'est pour vous dire à quel point je suis motivée. Non mais c'est que bientôt il va un avoir un rebondissement que vous attendez depuis environs, … le chapitre deux. Et comme je suis pressée de l'écrire ben je cale pour les autres chapitres. Bon je me taie, je vous laisse lire.

Bisous

**Disclamer** : Alors tous les lieux et personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le ciel, le vent etc. n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin les mots n'appartiennent à personne non plus. Donc, hormis les mots écrit entre-eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Dis clamé où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Résumé** : Après la bataille finale, Harry est tombé dans le coma, tous crurent qu'il était mort. Seule quelques résistants dont Rémus ont pensé qu'il pouvait revenir. Durant ce temps, Voldemort fit rendre fou Ron et captura Hermione. Celle-ci passa deux années à être une prisonnière qui avait encore moins de liberté qu'un elfe de maison. La plupart des mangemorts l'avaient eut dans leur lit et la jeune femme, bien qu'ayant un caractère bien trempé, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Or un jour Voldemort, par un sort de magie noire, la rattache à lui. C'est à ce moment que choisit Harry pour ce réveiller. Peu après, il sort de Sainte Mangouste au moment ou Hermione y entre pour être tombé dans le coma après cinq doloris. Le jeune homme veut la sauver mais celle-ci est trop faible et il faut attendre. Quand ils apprennent, une semaine plus tard, qu'elle peut sortir, ils vont la chercher. Mais quelqu'un est déjà passé. Peu après, Gwendalyana la petite-fille de Minerva, qui vient de France, débarque au QG. Elle fait la connaissance de tout le monde, et sent tout de suite, qu'elle et Harry ont beaucoup en commun. Elle questionne la plupart des résistants sur lui, car il reste très secret. Peu après, Harry se lit d'amitié avec la jeune femme et ensemble, ils vont faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils y rencontrent Drago, qui est le nouveau directeur de Poudlard et qui a viré Minerva. Gwendalyana qui le trouve à son goût questionne Harry. Celui-ci lui apprend toute l'histoire. Ensuite, après beaucoup de recherche, il découvre qu'il existe une forêt des souhaits. Il décide, avec la jeune française d'y aller. Entre temps ils apprennent qu'Albus était marié et que sa femme s'est réveillée. A leur arrivée, un dénommé Mike Blackoston fait son apparition. Harry note qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son parrain. Les deux jeunes entrent dans la forêt et après une suite d'épreuve en sorte indemne. Ils décident de transplaner pour rentrer mais Mike, qui s'est fait exiler ici avec aucun moyen de rentrer chez les sorciers, s'agrippe à la jeune femme qui arrive dans un bar du chemin de traverse. Elle y revoit Drago mais ne s'attarde pas. Quand ils reviennent au QG Rémus a découvert que Mike Blackoston est en réalité, le frère illégitime de Sirius. De deux ans, son cadet. Harry fait des recherches sur la fosse aux acromantulas. Il va jusqu'à fouiner dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, elle, apprend qu'elle est enceinte de quatre mois et demi. Harry trouve le secret de la fosse aux Acromantulas. Avec les autres résistants, il décide de faire un coup d'état. Entre temps, il apprend par le médicomage Staniels, qu'Hermione est enceinte de papy Voldi. De son côté, Hermione décide de cacher l'enfant à son géniteur. Hermione arrive à avoir une lettre d'Harry par le biais de Fumseck. Le lendemain, Hermione apprend qu'Harry et Co., ont repris Poudlard. Suite à ses révélations, elle fait un rêve étrange ou il est question d'un petit garçon. A Poudlard, Harry et Co demande à Molly d'être la directrice de Poudlard. Du renfort arrive directement du Japon. Cho Hakkaï, Genjo Sanzo, Sha Goiyo, et Son Goku, arrivent au QG pour donner des cours de combats moldu aux sorciers. Harry reçoit une lettre d'Hermione qui lui demande de faire plusieurs recherches et, lui apprends qu'un écran d'eau empêche les détraqueurs de prendre les souvenirs. Rita Skeeter écrit un article qui oblige Harry à faire une conférence. Molly accepte d'être directrice de Poudlard. Harry ayant fait un tour dans la fosse au acromantulas, pour trouver les fondateurs, ressort par un autre chemin qu'il bouche en se promettant d'y retourner. Ils reçoivent une lettre de la source et Harry pense qu'il s'agit de Drago. Le soir, après une violente crise convulsionnaire d'Harry, le médicomage Faker vient au QG pour le soigner. Vers minuit, une attaque surprise attend les résidants.

**Remerciements** : Alors en prime time je remercie **Louna46**, d'être ma bêta ainsi que **Lefandeharry **pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre XXIII : L'Ordre du Fenrir**.

_Tous se retrouvèrent en bas. La jeune française avait réussit à réveiller Harry, et celui-ci le visage déterminé, ouvrit la porte un grand coup pour faire face aux assaillants. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en reconnaissant, parmi les mangemorts, celui qu'il croyait être de leur côté._

**A**vant qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, une rude bataille s'engagea. Des sorts et des coups pleuvaient de tout côté. Les mangemorts prirent plusieurs coups par les japonais, tandis qu'Harry engagea un duel contre celui qui avait ouvert le QG au camp adverse.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

_Etonnée, et légèrement sur ses gardes, Hermione prit le journal et lut l'article. Un sourire se forma sur son visage._

_« - Et bien, on dirait que vous allez devoir vous battre contre plus d'une personne, dans vos prochains combats. Dommage, pour vous. _

« - Ce qui m'ennui chez toi femme, c'est que cela te fasse plaisir, déclara le Lord d'une voix glaciale et presque lasse, je connais ton souhait le plus cher. Tu souhaite le revoir, n'est-ce pas. Seulement ton ventre s'arrondit, et bientôt, tu ne pourras plus te battre avec cet enfant que tu portes, continua le mage en tournant autour de la jeune femme. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il faille te tuer, quand ce bout de vie naîtra, tu es très belle, pour une Sang-De-Bourbe.

« - Parce que vous croyez vraiment, que je vais allez à terme de cette grossesse. Vous venez de dire que je resterais en vie tant que je porterais votre enfant. Je n'ai qu'à le tuer, pour rester plus longtemps sur Terre. Quitte à subir vos assauts, au moins, j'aurais la chance de voir Harry vous tuer. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, j'aimerais partir, à cause de mon état, je ne supporte pas certaines odeurs et votre haleine me donne envie de vomir. (**Lana** : Ola, elle joue avec le feu, la miss.)

Aussitôt, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce et repartit vers ses appartements. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et s'allongea sur son lit. Hermione se mit à penser à son rêve étrange. (**Lana** : Non je ne parle pas de celui qui a du chauffer vos hormones mdr. Je parle de celui avec le bambin blond au yeux bleu) « Il me rappelle quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à dire qui. Comme si je le côtoyais souvent. Je devrais en parler à Harry, il saurait sûrement qui c'est. C'est stupide je vais pas ennuyer Harry avec ce genre de bêtises. Il a suffisamment à faire et puis, c'est sûrement sans importance. Je ferais mieux d'aller me laver. Je sens le phoque. » Pensa-t-elle en prenant le chemin de sa salle de bain. Elle se fit couler un bain bien chaud, tout en songeant à son second rêve. Elle entra dans l'eau et s'allongea. Elle ferma les yeux et somnola. Peu à peu, la jeune femme revit ses souvenirs. Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle venait de se rappeler les vacances qu'elle avait passées avec ses parents dans les Alpes. « C'était nos dernières vacances en famille. Vous me manquez parents chéris » murmura la jeune femme. Quand elle sortit de l'eau, la jeune femme s'habilla. Elle choisi un pull en laine noir assortit d'un pantalon de même couleur. C'est au moment ou elle ne pu fermer son bas qu'elle s'aperçut à quel point sa silhouette avait changée.

« - Mon dieu, on dirait une vache laitière. Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre ses affreuses robes de sorcières des années vingt.

A ces mots, la jeune femme grimaça. Son dos commençait à la faire souffrir. « Alors le ventre qui s'arrondit, les lombaires qui me font mal, il me manque les vomissements du matin. Il me manque que le petit qui bouge, les crampes dans les jambes, les envies subites et irrationnelles, et les seins qui gonflent. Bon j'ai pas fini. » Pensa Hermione en enfilant une robe noire. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et décida de changer la couleur. Elle opta pour du blanc. Elle sortit de sa chambre et partit se balader dans le jardin. (**Lana** : J'ai du mûrir d'un coup, mais je trouve que pour une prisonnière, elle a beaucoup de liberté non ?) Elle fit quelques pas et inspira profondément l'air qui s'offrait à elle. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Durant plusieurs heures, la jeune femme ne pensa à rien, seulement au bien que lui faisait le soleil sur sa peau. Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, Voldemort l'y attendait (**Lefandeharry **: comme de part hasard).

« - Que faites-vous là ?

« - Je viens savoir si tu t'es calmé femme.

« - Plus maintenant, _Homme_.

Sans un mot de plus, elle traversa sa chambre, en poussant le Lord au passage. Celui-ci la rattrapa avec le bras, lui brûlant l'endroit ou il la touchait. Hermione voulut se dégager de cette étreinte mais elle eut de moins en moins de force. « On dirait qu'il me vide de mes forces, par un simple contact. C'est dingue ! » Peu après, elle tomba au sol.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle eut la surprise d'être attacher à une table ronde. « Oh non qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? » Autour d'elle tous les mangemorts femmes étaient réunis avec Voldemort face à elle …

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Harry était face à face avec le médicomage Faker. Une rude bataille visuelle s'engagea. Tous les deux, attendaient que l'autre attaque en premier. « S'il travaille pour Voldemort, il vaut mieux que je ne lui montre pas mes pouvoirs psychiques. » Pensa le jeune homme. Aussitôt, l'auxiliaire attaqua avec un sort inconnu du jeune homme. Celui-ci l'esquiva. La suite de la journée ne fut que combat pour tous les résistants. Ce ne fut qu'au soir, et grâce à l'entraînement de choc des résistants, que les mangemorts furent repoussés hors du QG. Aussitôt, une réunion s'imposa avec tous les résistants qui connaissaient le Square Grimmault. Quand tous furent au courant de la trahison du médicomage, Arthur Weasley, déclara qu'il était temps de trouver un endroit plus sur. Tous furent d'accord avec lui. Malheureusement, aucun n'eut d'idée. Ou trouver un endroit que les mangemorts ne connaissaient pas, ou auquel ils ne penseraient pas, et qui puissent contenir tous ce que contenait le QG actuel ? Ils planchèrent sur cette question durant des heures quand Harry eut une idée.

« - Rémus, a ton avis, est-ce qu'ils penseraient à Godric Hollow ?

A ces mots, tous les résistants qui connaissaient cet endroit et son histoire, regardèrent Harry tristement. Seule, la jeune française ne comprenait rien.

« - Non, mais la propriété est presque une ruine, Harry, et puis, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit bon pour toi.

« - Qu'en sais-tu ?

« - Et bien pour tout t'avouer, chaque année, j'y vais une fois pour leur naissance, une fois pour leur mariage et une fois pour leur mort.

« - Tu … tu veux dire qu'ils sont enterrés là-bas, demanda le jeune homme avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse, le lycanthrope hocha la tête. Un ange passa, puis Harry releva la tête.

« - Mais des ruines ça se reconstruit et vu que d'après toi, c'est pas entretenu, personne ne se souvient que des gens y vivaient. Donc on peut s'y implanté ?

« - Et bien tu as raison sur ce point, seulement vas-tu supporter de vivre avec plusieurs personne dans la maison de tes parents ?

« - Je ne sais pas, mais c'est le seul endroit que nous avons pour le moment.

Le QG resta silencieux durant quelques instants, puis Minerva proposa qu'on vote pour savoir si l'Ordre du Phénix allait s'y installer. Au début personne n'osa voter oui, en mémoire de James et Lily, mais Harry suivit de Gwendalyana levèrent la main. Rémus les suivit, ainsi que Minerva et bientôt tous acceptèrent. Aussitôt, chaque membre présent eut un truc à faire pour remettre Godric Hollow en état. Comme le lycanthrope avait placé un sort d'incartabilité, il du emmener Harry devant les grilles. Il leva le sort et, devant les yeux ébahis du jeune homme, l'ancienne demeure de James et Lily, fit son apparition. Rémus donna les clefs au propriétaire des lieux. Celui-ci ouvrit les grilles et marcha jusqu'au perron. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Quand il posa le pied dans la maison, il ressentit comme une présence. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais ne vit personne. Il marcha devant lui et ouvrit une porte. Il entra dans la cuisine et aperçut une trappe au sol d'où venait du bruit. Il se retourna et appela Rémus. Celui-ci vint près de lui, tandis qu'il lui expliquait la situation. Doucement, ils allèrent jusqu'à la porte du sol, sortirent leurs baguettes D'un geste vif, ils ouvrirent la porte et Harry fut étonnés d'y voir deux elfes de maison ainsi que trois chiens et un chat.

« - C'est qui tout ce monde ?

« - Ce sont les animaux de compagnie de tes parents ainsi que leurs elfes de maison. Mais attention, ils sont libres, ta mère avait insisté sur ce point. James voulait les garder, et comme Hermione, ta mère se battait pour leurs libertés.

« - Oh d'accord, déclara le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers les deux elfes, comment vous appelez-vous ?

« - Moi c'est Kiry (**Lefandeharry **: Kiry Kiry Kiryyyyyyyyyy) monsieur et voici Tinky monsieur.

« - Très bien, enchanté moi c'est Harry Potter.

« - Vous monsieur Harry Potter ? Kiry a connu Harry Potter quand celui-ci était tout bébé. Même que Kiry a vu Harry Potter tout nu, quand Kiry devait laver monsieur Harry Potter.

« - Euh, merci Kiry. Dis-moi Tinky ne parle pas ?

« - Si monsieur Tinky parle d'habitude, mais Tinky parle trop alors Monsieur James Potter lui a lancé un silencio avant de nous enfermer ici, pour pas que Voldemort ne trouve Kiry et Tinky. Alors depuis Tinky ne parle plus.

« - Ah d'accord, nous allons rectifier ça alors. _Finite incantatem._

« - Merci monsieur Harry Potter, Tinky est très content de pouvoir parler de nouveau. Il va pouvoir montrer à quel point il est infiniment reconnaissant à Monsieur Harry Potter de le laisser parler.

« - Comme tu voudras Tinky. Mumus, comment s'appellent les animaux ?

« - Et les biens, les chiens se nomment Shadow, Chance et Tina, le chat s'appelle Sassy (**Lefandeharry **: sa me rappelle un film **Lana** : Ah tiens toi aussi ? Mdr). Ce sont des bergers Malinois, sauf Shadow qui est un labrador. Ta mère adorait cette race de chien. Par contre, la chatte n'a pas vraiment de race. Tes parents l'ont trouvée le lendemain de la fin des cours. Depuis elle est restée avec eux.

« - C'est noté.

Le jeune homme s'écarta pour laisser sortir les animaux et les elfes de leurs cachettes. Aussitôt, ceux-ci crurent avoir une attaque en voyant l'état du logis. Ils fermèrent la porte, poussèrent les sorciers hors de la cuisine, et commencèrent à nettoyer cette pièce. Harry en profita pour demander à Rémus de lui faire visiter. Ils passèrent donc dans la salle à manger, le salon, et les pièces d'eau du bas, avant que le lycanthrope ne montre au jeune propriétaire, la salle de réunion des maraudeurs. Elle était composée de dix fauteuils, une table couverte de livres de farces en tout genres, des potions rangés dans une vitrine avec une étiquettes disant à quoi servait le produit, et un mur couvert de photos des maraudeurs à différentes époques de leurs vie. Harry remarqua qu'au début seul Sirius et James était sur les photos, puis, Rémus les avait rejoint et pour finir Peter. Sur les dernières photos, on y voyait Lily dans les bras de James ou se chamaillant avec Sirius. Seule une photo la montrait avec Rémus. Tous les deux entrain de lire un livre très épais. Les photos allaient de la première à la dernière année de Poudlard. Le jeune homme remarqua que tous avaient raison, il ressemblait énormément à son père. Ils sortirent de la pièce, et prirent l'escalier pour arriver au premier étage. A cet étage se trouvaient une énorme salle de jeu, un laboratoire, une salle de sport moldu, une bibliothèque à faire rougir Mme Pince, deux salles de bains, ainsi que deux chambres d'amis, commenta Rémus. Ce n'est qu'au troisième étage qu'Harry découvrit sa propre chambre, celle de ses parents ainsi que d'autres chambres inhabitées. L'ancien maraudeur s'effaça et le jeune homme entra dans la chambre de ses parents. Ils regarda attentivement chaque objet essayant de se remémorer quelques souvenirs qu'il aurait eu avec ses parents, seulement que voulez-vous qu'on se souvienne à cet âge-là ? Il aperçut un parchemin roulé sur le bureau. Il s'en empara et le lut à haute voix.

_A toi qui lis ses quelques lignes, sache que ce sont les derniers mots que prononcent James et Lily Potter. Nous ne savons pas encore qui se chargera d'Harry, même si Lily a fait promettre à sa sœur Pétunia de veiller sur notre fils. J'aimerais que ce soit Sirius qui s'en occupe car c'est son parrain. Mais qui que ce soit, veillez à ce qu'il est la plus belle enfance qu'un enfant puisse rêver. Qu'il est tout ce dont il rêve. Toi qui trouve cette lettre, rempli ma seule volonté, donne-là à mon fils Harry Potter, et dites-lui à quel point je l'aime._

_James._

_PS : dis-lui que seul sa présence dans cette maison ranimera les animaux ainsi que nos deux elfes, que nous avons enfermés dans notre cave. _

Après avoir lus ses mots, Harry laissa échapper quelques larmes en murmurant :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je sais aujourd'hui à quel point vous m'aimiez.

Il rangea le parchemin dans une poche de son jeans et, ressortit pour voir son ancienne chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir une chambre d'enfant comme il en avait souvent rêvé. Les murs jaunes avec une fresque bleus. Dans un coin un berceau en vrai bois, avec une petite boite à musique accrochée à la tête du lit. Une commode de plusieurs tiroirs, qu'il trouva remplis d'affaires pour enfants. Des jouets d'enfants débordant d'un coffre énorme, ainsi qu'une table à langer. Sur un des murs, il remarqua qu'une fresque de taille avait était commencé. Tous les cinq mois, il avait été mesuré. Quand il toucha le berceau, il ressentit sa mère le prendre dans ses bras et le sortir de son berceau. Au milieu de la chambre, un lit de bébé ou était gravé ses prénoms. Du bout des doigts, il toucha la gravure et murmura

« - Harry James.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« - Ça va aller Harry ?

« - Oui, je pense. C'est juste que je réalise seulement à quel point ils pouvaient tenir à moi. J'ai l'impression que j'ai été plus choyé que tous mes amis réunis.

« - C'est vrai que tes parents t'aiment beaucoup. D'ailleurs, ils avaient toujours un album photos de toi sur eux.

« - Rémus, montre-moi ou ils sont enterrés, s'il te plait.

« - Suis-moi.

Ils ressortirent de la pièce, et le lycanthrope le conduit dans le jardin. Harry nota une petite forêt et, quelques statues imposantes. Le lycanthrope s'arrêta juste devant une petite maison.

« - Ils sont à l'intérieur Harry !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du nouveau logis de ses parents. Il lança un lumos et regarda autour de lui et aperçut les deux cercueils, ainsi que plusieurs sortes de messages dans un dialecte inconnu au jeune homme. Il commença par toucher le lit funéraire de son père et, de nouveau, ressentit cette présence autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et aperçut l'ombre de son père au dessus de son cercueil. Il flotta quelques instants, lui sourit et s'évapora. Harry rouvrit les yeux mais rien n'avait changé. Il fit les mêmes gestes avec celui de sa mère. Quand il ferma les yeux elle était là, devant lui et lui toucha la joue. Une douce voix retentit dans sa tête.

« - Nous sommes fiers de toi Harry. Je t'aime.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, tout était comme au début.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Il remarqua des fleurs pas encore fanées, signe que Rémus était venu il y a très peu de temps. Il ressortit serein de cet endroit, remercia son ami et rentra dans ce qui allait devenir le nouveau QG. Il aperçut les elfes tristes dans un coin. Il alla les voir et s'inquiéta de leur état. Ce fut Kiry qui lui expliqua qu'ils n'auraient jamais assez de puissance pour tout remettre en état, sachant qu'il manquait des morceaux de murs et de toit énorme. Harry se retint de rire, et proposa son aide aux deux créatures. Ceux-ci refusèrent catégoriquement, mais Rémus passa outre et commença à réparer les murs. Harry en profita pour aller dans la salle des maraudeurs. Il rangea les livres à leur place, enleva toutes les photos du mur, déplaça le nécessaire à blagues des quatre farceurs qu'il mit dans la cave. Il planqua les potions et remit de l'ordre dans la pièce. Il duplicata les fauteuil qu'il plaça tout autour de la table, qu'il allongea. Sur les murs, il y attacha des cartes des environs, ainsi que toutes les infos qu'ils avaient réussis à trouver, et qui était utile pour le QG. A la fin, la pièce ressemblait à une salle de réunion classique. Il monta ensuite au troisième étage. Il commença par la chambre de ses parents. Il nota que les elfes étaient passés, car le lit était fait et la plupart des objets cassés avaient été réparés et remit à leur place. Il fouilla donc dans les tiroirs du bureau ainsi que des les armoires. Il fut surpris d'y trouver les papiers de mariages ainsi qu'un papier qu'il supposa être leurs testaments. Dans les meubles de vêtements, il trouva des tenues de sorciers traditionnels, ainsi qu'une robe de mariée superbe. Il n'osa pas y toucher, de peur de la salir. Harry referma les portes et sortit de la chambre avec beaucoup de documentation. Il bloqua la porte d'un sort et partit dans son ancienne chambre. Il mit ses anciens lits dans le couloir le temps d'y installer ses nouveaux meubles. Il commença par invoquer son lit baldaquin, ses armoires et son bureau. Après, il fit apparaître les images photo qu'il avait collé un peu partout dans sa chambre. La touche finale, fut la photo d'Hermione qu'il avait sur son chevet. Quand tout fut en place, il réduit les lits d'enfant et les posa sur une étagère en guise de décoration, avec son coffre à jeux et son armoire d'enfant. Il sortit peu après, et partit retrouver Rémus qui était entrain d'installer une salle d'entraînement.

« - Mumus, tu as enlevé des souvenirs de mes parents sur les meubles ?

« - Oui, Harry, je les ai mis sur la table de conférence, ne sachant pas ou tu avais l'intention de les ranger.

« - Ok, merci.

Le jeune homme ressortit aussitôt et rassembla tous les souvenirs, qu'il déposa dans la cave, rangés par pièce et par importance. Il remonta et verrouilla la porte. Il prévint les elfes que neuf personnes, dont un demi géant allaient manger ici. Kiry et Tinky se réjouirent du nombre d'invités, mais furent triste d'apprendre qu'il y aurait deux elfes de plus qui les aiderait à partir de l'après-midi. Après cette annonce, Harry ressortit de la cuisine et partit lire les documents qu'il avait empruntés à ses parents. Quand Rémus vint le voir, pour lui annoncer que le nouveau QG était près, le benjamin, posa les papiers qu'il parcourait, et avec Rémus, tranplanèrent à l'ancien QG. Tous les résistants avaient empaquetés la plupart des affaires. Harry en profita pour aller vider sa chambre et celle d'Hermione, tandis que Rémus vidait la sienne. Gwendalyana arriva dans la chambre de son ami, et commença par lui demander comment était la maison de ses parents. Le jeune homme en fit une description grossière, ne se souvenant pas de tous les détails. A deux, ils vidèrent les lieux plus rapidement, et bientôt, Harry abandonna son amie pour vider, seul, la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Il empaqueta toutes ses robes, ses livres, et ses affaires de bureau dans des cartons biens distinct puis, commença à faire une copie de cette pièce. Malgré son malaise, il du fouiller dans les affaires de la jeune femme pour tout ranger. Il tomba sur un bloc note moldu couvert de son prénom. Il fixa l'objet durant quelques instants, luttant contre l'envie de l'ouvrir. Finalement, avec une intense réflexion, il remit l'objet dans le tas sans l'ouvrir. « Ce sont les affaires d'Hermione, je n'ai pas le droit d' toucher. Déjà qu'elle risque de m'en vouloir quand elle va voir que j'ai déplacé toutes ses affaires, si en plus, elle découvre que j'ai fouillé, je vais me faire incendier » pensa le jeune homme avec raison. Il ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, des cartons pleins les poches (**Lana** : Bas oui, il les as réduit, ça prends moins de place. Mais dis donc, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas intervenu. **Voldemort** : Ouais et on se serait bien passé de celle-là petite chose insignifiante. **Harry** : Ou la Voldemort je n'aimerais pas être dans tes baskets après ce que tu viens de dire. **Lana** : Tom, ton intervention me fait penser que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles de ton procès. Si j'y pense je ferais une note en fin de chapitre. **Lefandeharry **: je peux faire partie du jury qui décidera de sa sanction ?? ça dépend t'es sadique ou pas ?)

Deux heures plus tard, ils furent de retour dans le nouveau QG. Avant de les laisser s'installer, Harry demanda à tous les résistants de ne pas toucher aux cartons qui étaient dans la cave. Chacun respecta son choix et ils partirent s'installer. Le jeune propriétaire des lieux, conduisit son amie dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il la laissa s'installer, et partit déposer ses affaires dans la sienne, avant d'aller ranger, la pièce d'Hermione. Il fit apparaître la copie exacte de ses meubles du Square Grimmault, puis rangea méthodiquement toutes ses affaires dans les mêmes tiroirs. Quand tout fut fini, il bloqua aussi l'accès à cette pièce et interdit aux elfes d'y mettre les pieds. Enfin, il remonta et rangea ses propres affaires. Après tout ce travail, il se posa devant la fenêtre et remarqua que les elfes avaient fait le jardin. Non loin de la forêt, il remarqua une piscine ainsi qu'un petit jardin d'où devait provenir des légumes. Sur sa gauche, il remarqua des jeux pour enfants de bas âges. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette vision angélique de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si Voldemort n'était pas venu ce soir-là.

Quand ce fut l'heure de déjeuner, tous se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle à manger et une rude conversation s'engagea. Ce fut Gwendalyana qui la commença en lançant une idée stupide.

« - Bon ben comme on a changé de QG, faut changer le nom de l'Ordre.

« - Voyons Gwen, tu as de ses idées, objecta Minerva rejetant l'idée aussi vite.

« - Bas non, elle a raison. En plus, c'est logique et puis, ça ferait croire à Voldemort qu'on abandonne. J'imagine la presse « L'Ordre du Phénix est mort ! » Comme il serait content papy Voldi.

« - Non Minerva a raison, nous allons déjà être chamboulé vu que les pièces ne sont pas disposé pareil, si, en plus, on change le nom de l'Ordre c'est un coup à se brosser les dents avec la brosse à toilette. (**Lana** : Eurkkk, c'est archi dégoûtant là. Je vous jure, faut que j'aille me coucher je deviens dingue-là.** Lefandeharry **: ce n'est pas toi qui écris l'histoire ?? **Lana** : Bas si mais j'avais que très peu dormi donc bas ça se sent dans mes dernière phrases lool))

« - Parle pour toi Rémus, moi je sais encore reconnaître ma brosse à dent.

Durant les heures qui suivirent chacun y alla de son petit argument et bientôt tous furent d'accord pour changer le nom de l'Ordre. Après une demi-heure de recherche, ce fut Harry qui trouva le nouveau nom. Ainsi l'Ordre du Phénix mourut ce jour-là pour laisser place à L'Ordre du Fenrir.

Et voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Si c'est pas le cas, vous avez qu'à laisser une review. En même temps, si ça vous a plut, vous avez le droit d'en laisser une. Le prochain chapitre dans cinq reviews toujours.

**La minute Lana** : Bon alors voila je tenais à m'excuser si je poste très rarement des chapitres, mais en fait, j'ai quelques projets qui se profilent à l'horizon et si je veux avoir une chance qu'il se réalise, et bien il faut que je me donne toutes les chances possibles. J'espère que vous comprendrez mes raisons. Sinon, il y a toujours les cinq chapitres à avoir en exclusivité si vous trouvez ce que cache la fosse aux acromantulas. Voila je crois que j'ai tout dit. Maintenant passons directement aux questions, puis aux rars.

**Question bête** : Vous aimez les vacances ?

**Question moins bête **: A votre avis que va-t-il arriver à notre chère Hermione ??? Réponse dans le chapitre suivant.

Et maintenant, les **RARs** : Aujourd'hui c'est Sanzo qui s'en occupe.

**Sanzo** : Erff pourquoi moi ? Bon allons-y rapidos que je sois débarrassé de cette corvée. **Voldemort** : Le nul, il a mis au moins cinq minutes pour écrire cette phrase. **Lana** : Tom Elvis Jedusor, si tu ne veux pas finir sur la potence (faut que j'arrête Notre Dame de Paris) je te conseille vivement de pas interrompre Sanzo Chan. **Voldemort** : Sanzo Chan ? Qui c'est ? **Lana** : Sanzo Chan, c'est Sanzo. Chan voulant dire Maître en Chine. Nunuche, allez va plutôt faire ta chambre. _Tout heureuse regarde Voldemort marmonner dans sa barbe en allant ranger sa chambre_ Vas-y Sanzo Je te laisse la place. **Sanzo** : Euh … ouais, merci. Alors la première revieweuse s'appelle **caramelle 1** : Tout d'abord Merci pour ta review. Et merci de t'être proposé pour être correctrice. Ensuite bas euh Bonne vacances à toi. Ravie que tu lise mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira d'un bout à l'autre. Enfin c'est l'auteur qui espère moi perso …. Mais bon comme je suis censé parler en son nom, on va dire que c'est moi qui l'écris. Voila ben écoute, on espère te revoir bientôt parmi nos lecteurs et on espère aussi que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous Ensuite c'est au tour de **lasadikdu94.sky** Tout d'abord bienvenu à toi. Pour la délivrance d'Hermione, je suis pas sur que vous allez apprécier l'idée de l'auteur mais on croise les doigts quand même. D'ailleurs c'est dans très peu de temps. Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit. Etant blond j'aime pas tes préférences, mais bon j'espère que certaines préféreront les blonds. (Rire) Euh pour les problèmes entre Voldemort et Lana, c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, d'ailleurs, ils passent plus de douze heures par jours à se disputer. D'ailleurs, on pourrait penser qu'ils refoulent une sorte de frustrations sexuelle. **Lana et Voldemort** : QUOI !!!!! **Lana** : Sanzo Chan, t'es complètement malade. Si je ne te connaissais pas comme je te connais, je dirais que tu es tellement frustré que tu vois du Sex partout. Et pi, moi sortir avec cette raclure humaine, très peu pour moi, encore retourner dans les bras du putois. **Sanzo** : humm bref, voilà j'espère que chapitre te plaira. Bisous. Ensuite c'est au tour de **LolaMalefoy** : Tout d'abord merci de ton retour et de tes reviews. On va y répondre en une fois, malgré que ce soit sur deux chapitres. Lana te dit merci pour tes compliments. Ça lui a fait super plaisir. Ensuite Ron me dit de te dire que c'était du chinois vu qu'il avait rien compris, mais en même temps, on s'en fou un peu de lui. (Lana s'excuse pour les fans du Rouquins mais à la maison, il n'est pas très apprécié.) Sinon, personnellement, on est tous (sauf Ron évidemment) d'accord avec toi. Il ferait mieux d'arrêter d'espérer. Voila donc merci pour tes deux reviews. Même si la pauvre Lana, n'a pas compris tu dit qu'elle est bête. Ravie que le bain de sang t'es plut. Tu sais t'as pas besoin de dire que c'était super, elle le fait qu'elle est la meilleure mdr. Voila en espérant que les chapitres suivants vont te plaire. Bisous. Ensuite, c'est **Jenny** : Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne la parution du dernier tome, je les entendu de mon père qui la vu à la tête donc je suppose que tu as raté un morceau de l'actualité d'Harry Potter. T'inquiète maintenant je devrais poster assez rapidement, sauf si ma mère décide de changer encore de fournisseur, d'ailleurs, tu peux pas savoir comment à ça énerve l'auteur. Bientôt va falloir que je t'écrive une lettre de motiv mdr pour te prouver que je continue d'écrire lool. Et oui, il a retenu la leçon de sa deuxième année, je crois. Euh, toi aussi tu préfères les bruns ? Décidément, je n'ai pas de bol. Bon je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. _Sanzo court jusqu'à l'hypermarché du coin, s'achète une teinture bien brune, se la fait et revient devant l'écran_ Voilà, j'aurais plus de succès maintenant. N'hésite pas à donner tes idées, si ça se trouve, t'es aussi déranger que l'auteur. Mdr T'inquiète, il devrait arriver bientôt ce chapitre. J'attends juste la réponse de ma bêta et de ma correctrice. Bisous à la semaine prochaine. Ensuite, c'est au tour d'**emma** : Merci pour ta review. Comme tu le vois, la suite, est vite arrivée. En espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bisous Ensuite c'est au tour d'un petit nouveau **lefandeharry** tout d'abord merci pour tes deux reviews et pour ta proposition. J'espère que tu accepteras la mienne. Bisou

Voila pour le moment, c'est terminé, mais n'hésitez pas à nous laisser beaucoup beaucoup de reviews. On adore y répondre. Surtout que maintenant je vois à quel point on rigole en écrivant surtout avec Lana et Voldemort qui sont encore entrain de se chamailler pour devinez quoi ? Une paire de chaussettes sales. Si c'est pas malheureux. **Jenny** : Je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Mdr


	24. Pour Hermione

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou me revoilà avec non seulement un nouveau chapitre mais aussi une bonne nouvelle. Voila je suis encore en formation mais comme j'ai plus de repos (vu que je fais plus que 24heures voir 20 heures hebdomadaire) et bien j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire. Ceci me rappelle d'ailleurs que vu que j'écris autre chose à côté va falloir que je partage mon temps entre ces deux histoires mais ça devrait aller. Donc vous devriez avoir des chapitres plus souvent. Enfin j'espère que je vais récupérer Internet et pu changer quoi. Bon voila sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse avec l'univers magique de JK Rowling !!

**Disclamer** : Alors tous les lieux et personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le ciel, le vent etc. n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin les mots n'appartiennent à personne non plus. Donc, hormis les mots écrit entre-eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Résumé **: Après la bataille finale, Harry est tombé dans le coma, tous crurent qu'il était mort. Seule quelques résistants dont Rémus ont pensé qu'il pouvait revenir. Durant ce temps, Voldemort fit rendre fou Ron et captura Hermione. Celle-ci passa deux années à être une prisonnière qui avait encore moins de liberté qu'un elfe de maison. La plupart des mangemorts l'avaient eut dans leur lit et la jeune femme, bien qu'ayant un caractère bien trempé, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Or un jour Voldemort, par un sort de magie noire, la rattache à lui. C'est à ce moment que choisit Harry pour ce réveiller. Peu après, il sort de Sainte Mangouste au moment ou Hermione y entre pour être tombé dans le coma après cinq doloris. Le jeune homme veut la sauver mais celle-ci est trop faible et il faut attendre. Quand ils apprennent, une semaine plus tard, qu'elle peut sortir, ils vont la chercher. Mais quelqu'un est déjà passé. Peu après, Gwendalyana la petite-fille de Minerva, qui vient de France, débarque au QG. Elle fait la connaissance de tout le monde, et sent tout de suite, qu'elle et Harry ont beaucoup en commun. Elle questionne la plupart des résistants sur lui, car il reste très secret. Peu après, Harry se lie d'amitié avec la jeune femme et ensemble ils vont faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils y rencontrent Drago, qui est le nouveau directeur de Poudlard et qui a viré Minerva. Gwendalyana qui le trouve à son goût questionne Harry. Celui-ci lui apprend toute l'histoire. Ensuite, après beaucoup de recherche, il découvre qu'il existe une forêt des souhaits. Il décide, avec la jeune française d'y aller. Entre temps ils apprennent qu'Albus était marié et que sa femme s'est réveillée. A leur arrivée, un dénommé Mike Blackoston fait son apparition. Harry note qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son parrain. Les deux jeunes entrent dans la forêt et après une suite d'épreuve en sorte indemne. Ils décident de transplaner pour rentrer mais Mike, qui s'est fait exiler ici avec aucun moyen de rentrer chez les sorciers, s'agrippe à la jeune femme qui arrive dans un bar du chemin de traverse. Elle y revoit Drago mais ne s'attarde pas. Quand ils reviennent au QG Rémus a découvert que Mike Blackoston est en réalité, le frère illégitime de Sirius. De deux ans, son cadet. Harry fait des recherches sur la fosse aux acromantulas. Il va jusque fouiner dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, elle, apprend qu'elle est enceinte de quatre mois et demi. Harry trouve le secret de la fosse aux Acromantulas. Avec les autres résistants, il décide de faire un coup d'état. Entre temps, il apprend par le médicomage Staniels, qu'Hermy est enceinte de papy Voldi. De son côté, Hermione décide de cacher l'enfant à son géniteur. Hermione arrive à avoir une lettre d'Harry par le biais de Fumseck. Le lendemain, Hermione apprend qu'Harry et Co, ont repris Poudlard. Suite à ses révélations, elle fait un rêve étrange où il est question d'un petit garçon. A Poudlard, Harry et Co demande à Molly d'être la directrice de Poudlard. Du renfort arrive directement du Japon. Cho Hakkaï, Genjo Sanzo, Sha Goiyo, et Son Goku, arrivent au QG pour donner des cours de combats moldu aux sorciers. Harry reçoit une lettre d'Hermione qui lui demande de faire plusieurs recherches et, lui apprends qu'un écran d'eau empêche les détraqueurs de prendre les souvenirs. Rita Skeeter écrit un article qui oblige Harry à faire une conférence. Molly accepte d'être directrice de Poudlard. Harry ayant fait un tour dans la fosse au acromantulas, pour trouver les fondateurs, ressort par un autre chemin qu'il bouche en se promettant d'y retourner. Ils reçoivent une lettre de la source et Harry pense qu'il s'agit de Drago. Le soir, après une violente crise convulsionnaire d'Harry, le médicomage Faker vient au QG pour le soigner. Vers minuit, une attaque surprise attend les résidants. Après la trahison de Faker, le QG déménage à Godric Hollow et devient l'Ordre du Fenrir. Pendant ce temps, Hermione se retrouve attachée a un table entourée des mangemorts femmes et de Voldemort.

**Remerciements** : Alors en prime time je remercie **Louna46**, d'être ma bêta et **Lefandeharry** d'être mon correcteur.

**Chapitre** **XXIV** : **Pour Hermione.**

_Durant les heures qui suivirent chacun y alla de son petit argument et bientôt tous furent d'accord pour changer le nom de l'Ordre. Après une demi-heure de recherche, ce fut Harry qui trouva le nouveau nom. Ainsi l'Ordre du Phénix mourut ce jour-là pour laisser place à L'Ordre du Fenrir._

Le premier réveil au nouveau QG fut dur. Chaque personne se prit un mur, se croyant encore au Square Grimmault. (**Lana** : Les pauvres, je les plains quand même. Ils sont désorientés.) Quand la plupart furent descendu, Gwendalyana demanda à tous, s'ils avaient bien dormit.

« - Ouais, mais le réveil fut douloureux, j'ai pris le mur au lieu de la porte, répondit Harry.

« - Pareil pour moi, déclara Rémus

Les autres ne firent qu'acquiescer. Chacun s'assit et commença à faire honneur au petit-déjeuner que les elfes avaient préparé. Peu après, chacun partirent se laver avant d'aller jogger dans le jardin. Peu après, Molly arriva toute chamboulée.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

_Quand elle se réveilla, elle eut la surprise d'être attacher à une table ronde. « Oh non qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? » Autour d'elle tous les mangemorts femmes étaient réunis avec Voldemort face à elle …_

« - Ah ! Femme te voilà enfin réveillée. Il était plus que temps, j'ai bien cru qu'une de mes fidèles allaient devoir se salir les mains.

« - Qu'allez-vous encore me faire ?

« - Simplement t'empêcher de tuer notre enfant.

« - Bien, dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à le porter vous-même. Ou demander à une de vos chiennes de jouer le rôle de mère porteuse.

« - Ça aurait été avec joie, seulement c'est de ton sang que j'ai besoin pour mon héritier, se tournant vers ses fidèles, mesdames, allons-y.

Chaque mangemorte touchèrent la future maman et celle-ci enregistra tout dans sa tête. Si elle voulait que ses amis la délivrent de ce deuxième sortilège, il fallait qu'elle puisse leur raconter en détails. Elle patienta donc tranquillement qu'ils aient fini. Voldemort ferma les yeux et ouvrit les bras vers le plafond. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et une dague à tête de serpent, donc le manche était couvert d'inscription bizarre et dont la lame, qui mesurait au moins vingt centimètres, et dont un serpent était gravé autour de la lame, tombèrent dans les mains du Lord. Hermione commença à prendre peur. « Il ne va quand même pas m'éventrer ? Bas non Hermione réfléchit, il ne peut pas sinon il tue l'enfant. Ah moins qu'il me prenne l'enfant du ventre et qu'il me tue après. Mais non, je suis bête, il a besoin de mon sang pour cet enfant. Donc il va me le laisser. Mais pourquoi il a besoin d'une dague alors ? Bon Mione sois attentive, tu vas sûrement avoir la réponse. »

Au même instant le Lord commença à parler.

« - J'en appelle à toi Minos, toi qui est juste, protège cet enfant contre le crime ultime dont cette femme à le projet. En échange de cette supplique j'offrirais la dépouille de cette immonde créature sale et perdue, au minotaure afin qu'il la mange jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité.

A ces mots, la jeune femme déglutit. « Mon Dieu il vient de jeter la pire des malédiction sur moi. Il faut que je corrige ça au plus vite. » Elle vit Voldemort s'entailler la main pour en faire couler quelques gouttes de son sang sur le ventre de la jeune femme. De ses yeux, Hermione vit le liquide rouge entrait dans sa peau. Au niveau où, désormais, elle sentait l'enfant bouger, une sensation de froid l'envahit. Elle dura quelques instants puis s'évapora. Elle tomba dans l'inconscience. Quand elle se réveilla, la jeune femme était dans sa chambre. Doucement, elle se leva essayant de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé ? Puis, quand elle se souvint, elle s'agenouilla au sol, face à la fenêtre, offrit à Merlin quelques gouttes de son sang avec une mèche de cheveux, en échange d'une statuette représentative d'Héra, déesse du mariage.

« - Entends la prière d'une femme trompée et perdu. Je sais que tu protèges les femmes mariées. Mais bien que je ne sois pas mariée, à cette créature, mi-homme mi-fantôme, entends mon appel. Donne-moi la force de garder cet enfant jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse et de le tuer s'il devient l'enfant du mal. Je sais que ce que je te demande est de me pardonner le pire acte qu'une mère peut commettre, mais je n'ai désiré d'enfant que d'Harry. C'est a lui que je suis restée fidèle. Le seul tord qu'on peut me reprocher est d'avoir voulu, dans un moment de faiblesse, voulut attenter à ma vie. Ça et de vouloir chaque jour, un peu plus, envie de tuer le père de cet enfant. Mais ses actes justifient mes pensées. Je t'en pris déesse du mariage, entends mes paroles, et protège mon enfant contre le mal qui hante le cœur de son père. En échange demande-moi ce que tu veux et je t'obéirais aveuglement.

Après sa prière, la jeune femme se releva et partit se laver.

La journée passa sans encombres, puis le soir, elle se coucha quand elle fit un drôle de rêve.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

« - Molly que vous arrive-t-il ?

« - C'est horrible Minerva, les nouveaux élèves arrivent demain et je n'ai aucun professeurs. (**Lana** : Mdr trop de mal, Molly sur ce coup.

« - Allons donc, ce n'est pas grave, vous allez vite trouvée. En attendant si on …

« - Oui, j'accepte votre aide. J'ai justement une faveur à vous demander. (**Lana** : A votre avis, c'est quoi ?) Accepteriez-vous, le temps que je trouve quelqu'un, de reprendre votre poste de Professeur de Métamorphose ? Ainsi que directrice des Gryffondors ?

« - Molly, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. M'accorderiez-vous le temps nécessaire pour que j'y réfléchisse ? Voyez-vous, quand le jeune Malefoy m'a renvoyée, j'ai été profondément chiquée, je pensais que mes cours n'étaient plus d'actualités, et j'avoue que pendant un temps, j'aurais donné beaucoup pour réintégrer mon poste. Seulement, ma petite-fille est arrivée, et comme sa mère ne peut subvenir à son éducation, c'est à moi de m'en occuper.

« - Molly que faites-vous là ?

« - Harry je te répondrais quand tu arriveras à me tutoyer.

« - Ah ! Bon, dans ce cas, que fais-tu là ?

« - J'ai un gros problème et je comptais sur le concours de Minerva seulement, elle a d'autres projets.

« - Et on peut pas vous aider nous autres ? Quoique quel est votre problème au juste ?

« - Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça Harry.

« - La rentrée commence demain, et Molly n'a encore aucun professeur, expliqua Minerva.

« - Et Minerva, tu ne veux pas réintégrer ton poste, je me trompe ?

« - Tout à fait.

« - Et bien, on a qu'a demander aux résistants s'ils sont intéressés par quelques postes, le temps que vous trouviez votre propres équipes d'enseignants ?

Sans attendre la réponse de la directrice, Harry appela tout le monde. Les résistants, arrivèrent et, quand tous furent là, Molly exposa son problème. Gwendalyana qui adoré les entraînements et les combats proposa son concours, et celui d'Harry pour une classe de duel. Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Filius proposa de reprendre ses fonctions initiales, Ginny se proposa de remplacer le professeur Bibine. Au bout d'une heure, tous les postes furent pris. Harry était professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et professeur de Duel. (**Lefandeharry **: j'aurai bien voulu avoir son poste.) Gwendalyana avait remplacé Hagrid et assurait les cours de Duel avec Harry. Filius avait repris son poste, et finalement Minerva ses fonctions. Puis, par la poudre de cheminette, ils avaient contacté différents anciens Poudlariens, aussi. Neville était le nouveau professeur de Botanique, Seamus remplacé le professeur Sinistra (L'astronomie.) Cho proposa sa candidature au poste de Potion, Luna assurerait le poste des Runes, et Lavande celui de Divination. (**Lana** : Voilà en logique, j'ai comblé tous les postes, si jamais j'en oubli, prévenez-moi .**Lefandeharry **: mais tu as oublier études des moldus. Je peux devenir le titulaire de ce poste ???? )

Molly repartit donc sereine et chacun avait rendez-vous le lendemain dans le Poudlard express. Resterait au QG seulement Rémus, Sanzo, Hakkaï, Goijo, et Goku.

Les deux premières semaines furent douloureuses pour les jeunes professeurs mais aussi pour les élèves. Surtout du côté des Soins aux créatures magiques, vu que chaque jour, Gwendalyana changeait d'apparence. Si bien que les élèves commencèrent à douter de ses capacités. Seule Minerva, Filius et Harry arrivait à tenir leurs élèves. Si les deux premiers gardait la tête froide, c'était grâce à leur anciennetés dans le métier, Harry captivait toujours autant les foules, par ses récits. Aussi ses cours étaient appréciés par tous les élèves même les plus vils Serpentards. Chaque jour, durant les cours aux premières années, toutes maisons confondus, un élève lui demandait s'il avait déjà utilisé ce sort contre Voldemort. Quand c'était le cas, il leurs racontait volontiers son histoire en cachant les effets des sorts les plus atroces. (**Lana** : Evidemment, je pense au SectumSempra.)

Finalement, Molly ayant trouvé la plupart des professeurs, les résistants retrouvèrent bien vite leur place au QG. Seul Harry gardait son poste, aucun sorcier ne voulant le remplacer. Finalement, il fut remplacé par un jeune sorcier.

Le lendemain, alors que tous rigolaient, Harry descendit la mine triste.

« - Que se passe-t-il Ryry ?

« - Rien, Gwen, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton peu convaincant.

« - Harry, tu ne sais pas mentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Rien Rémus, il y a rien ok, s'écria le jeune homme avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

On entendit une porte claquée et aussitôt Ginny apparut dans la cheminée.

« - Bonjour tout le monde, Harry n'est pas encore levé ? Tant mieux, ça va me laisser le temps de tout préparé. Oh ! Bas vous en faites une tête, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Harry est descendu. Il était bizarre, on lui a demandé quoi, et il est repartit fâché en criant qu'il n'y n'avait rien, expliqua la jeune française, pourquoi tu veux préparé quoi ?

« - Hein, euh rien, rien. Et vous l'avez cru ? Quand il vous a dit qu'il n'y avait rien ?

« - Non, du coup, on a préféré laisser sa colère se calmer. Pourquoi tu sais ce qu'il a, demanda Rémus.

« - C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione aujourd'hui forcément que ça l'énerve de pas pouvoir lui souhaiter. Justement, je comptais sur son absence pour préparer comme une veillée en son honneur.

« - Excellente idée Gin. Si je peux aider, n'hésite pas, proposa Gwendalyana.

Aussitôt, les résistants s'activèrent à la tache. Quand Harry fit une apparition vers midi, il fut étonné d'y voir la plupart des résistants assit en cercle avec en son centre, une photo de sa meilleure amie. Il regarda tour à tour sa nouvelle famille et sourit.

« - Et oui, Harry nous aussi, on pense à notre Hermione. Bon peut-être que personne ne connaissait son anniversaire, hormis les gryffy, mais comme tu vois, une fois l'info enregistrés, ils s'y sont tous mis et on allaient venir te chercher pour lui rendre un petit hommage en racontant tous nos souvenirs communs.

« - Merci Ginny. Je suis sur qu'elle aurait apprécié votre geste.

« - Mais de rien. Bon au lieu de rester planté là, rejoins-nous pour fermer le cercle qu'on puisse commencer.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme obtempéra et chacun commencèrent à raconter comment ils voyaient leur amie, puis ils racontèrent leurs souvenirs. Bien qu'Harry eu du mal à les raconter pour éviter aux parents de Ron de souffrir. Ce fut donc sa petite sœur qui commença en racontant l'arrivée d'Hermione au Terrier. Tout y passa, leur première rencontre, leurs premiers cours, leur première aventure, la coupe du monde de Quidditch, les recommandations de leur amie quand elle était préfète, etc. Machinalement, Harry se souvint de leur dernière soirée.

_Flash-back_

_Cela faisait trois heures que Ron était rentré chez lui. D'ailleurs toutes les personnes qui avaient été présente dans cette bibliothèque moldu était maintenant chez eux. Seuls Hermione, Harry et la bibliothécaire était encore là, lisant sans fin. Vers dix heures, les deux sorciers furent expulsés de la salle car celle-ci fermait. Le jeune homme voyant son amie en pleine forme lui proposa alors d'aller boire un verre dans un bar. Ils choisirent les Trois Balais afin de pouvoir parler librement. De plus, Mme Rosmerta les appréciait et souvent, leur permettait d'aller dans un salon privé afin qu'il ne soit pas dérangés. Ils se cachèrent et transplanèrent à dix pas de l'entrée du pub. A peine eut-il franchi la porte, qu'une table entière s'adressa à eux._

_« - Alors bonhomme, parait que c'est bientôt que tu nous débarrasse de Tu-Sais-Qui ?_

_Avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, la gérante leur proposa d'aller à leur table habituelle, ce qui équivalait à aller dans un salon. Ils acceptèrent et, après s'être excusés auprès des sorciers, partirent de la pièce principale. Ils s'installèrent et, profitèrent du silence pour assimiler toutes les informations qu'ils venaient d'avoir durant leur passage dans la bibliothèque. Peu après, Mme Rosmerta entra avec leur commande qui était toujours la même. Ils la remercièrent et, quand elle fut partit, replongèrent dans leurs pensées. _

_« - Harry, promets-moi que ce sera bientôt fini, et qu'on sera tous en vie ?_

_Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son amie, elle avait l'air tellement fragile à cet instant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer doucement._

_« - Mione, je ne peux pas te promettre ce genre de chose, et tu le sais. Tout ce que je peux te promettre c'est de faire mon maximum et même plus, pour rester en vie, et vous protéger. Bien que la seule façon pour vous, de rester en vie serait d'être à l'écart du combat, je sais que vous viendrez. Même si je vous enfermais dans une des pièces de Poudlard, vous sortiriez quand même pour vous battre._

_« - Tu peux pas nous demander ça, Harry, tu le sais. Jamais on te laissera. On a commencé cette aventure à trois, on la terminera à trois._

_« - Je sais puce, je sais. Et de toute manière, je ne vous le demande pas. Je veux simplement que vous restiez en vie, et que malgré ce que vous verrez ce jour-là, vous continuiez à vivre comme si chaque jour était le dernier. Et soutenez-vous Ron et toi quoi qu'il arrive. Promets-moi ça, Hermione._

_Il perçut à peine le son de la voix de son amie. Il lui releva la tête et la fixa de ses yeux verts._

_« - Tu me le promets ?_

_La jeune femme baissa les yeux, mais Harry tint bon et planta son regard dans le sien. A peine quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages. Cette proximité troubla la jeune femme et, de peur de briser ce contact releva la tête d'elle-même, ne sentant plus la pression de la main du jeune homme sur son visage. Juste une caresse agréable dans son cou._

_« - Je t'en prix Mione, promet-le, articula-t-il dans un souffle._

_« - Je ..., commença la jeune femme puis sentant que son ami avait besoin d'entendre ses mots prit sur elle et murmura, je te le promets Harry, mais tu dois me faire la même promesse._

_« - Je te le promet Hermione Jane Granger. Je le jure sur mon honneur._

_En prononçant ses mots, Harry eut envie de leur donner plus d'impact, et comme s'il ne maîtrisait plus son corps, pressa lentement ses lèvres sur celle de son amie. Bien que surprise au début, la jeune femme se reprit vite et, à son tour, embrassa son ami. Mais la raison revenant toujours, ils s'aperçurent de leurs gestes et s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre. Mme Rosmerta entra à ce moment, et leur annonça qu'elle fermait. Ils hochèrent la tête, la payèrent et sortirent du bar. Tranquillement, ils reprirent le chemin de leur maison, sans un mot. Courtoisement, Harry raccompagna son amie, et attendit qu'elle eut refermé la porte de chez elle, pour transplaner et aller au QG. _

_Fin du flash-back_

Peu après, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et Jean leur apparut.

« - Devinez quoi ? On a une chance de récupérer Hermione avant la fin de l'année. Si mes analyses se révèlent exacte elle va bientôt accoucher. Seulement, comme elle l'a dit à Miss Otson, Voldemort va la tuer dès que la vie de l'enfant, ne sera plus en danger.

« - Alors dans ce cas il vaut mieux préparer dès maintenant son évasion. Jean, dès qu'elle arrivera, vous serez le seul avec le médicomage OMaley, à pouvoir l'approcher. Rémus, dès maintenant, nous allons mettre à profit nos connaissances en potions et fabriquer assez de polynectar pour usurper la place des mangemorts qui la surveilleront, éventuellement. Gwen grâce à tes donc, tu veillera à ce que personne ne nous dérange durant l'échange. Quant aux autres, il faut dès maintenant, fabriquer à l'aide du sort combinée à la potion, une version d'Hermione identique. Jean tu nous préviens dès qu'elle arrive. Mais surtout personne ne la met au courant de quoi que ce soit. Si jamais, elle apprend notre plan, elle va se réjouir d'être emmené à l'Hôpital et Faker va la faire accoucher dans les pires conditions qui soient. Des questions, demanda Harry.

« - Oui, comment être sur qu'ils vont l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste ? Comme tu l'as signalé, Faker se chargera sûrement de son accouchement, au sein même du château.

« - Tout simplement, grâce à l'impéro. Nous allons obliger plusieurs mangemorts à l'affaiblir si bien qu'il sera dans l'obligation de l'envoyer s'il veut que son enfant ait des chances de survivre. Je sais que c'est cruel d'imposer ça à Mione mais c'est notre seule chance.

« - Ouais, ou alors, on s'arrange pour tuer Faker et comme ça, plus de médicomage de son côté et passage obliger par la case hôpital, déclara Gwendalyana fière d'elle.

« - Sauf qu'il risque de lancer l'imperium sur un autre médicomage pour qu'il vienne chez lui.

« - Rémus a raison. Malheureusement, je ne vois qu'une possibilité, c'est d'affaiblir Hermione. Mais si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, je suis preneur.

Comme personne n'eut d'idée, Harry décida de demander conseil à sa meilleure amie. Il monta dans sa chambre et écrivit une lettre à la jeune femme. Il donna deux gouttes de potion à Fumseck et, ouvrit la fenêtre. L'oiseau s'envola vers son destin, tenant à ses pattes l'espoir d'Harry.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

La jeune femme se baladait dans une prairie. Elle vit une silhouette assez étrange face à elle. Celle d'un jeune homme. Sa vision devient limpide et Hermione reconnut son meilleur ami. Elle voulut lui sauter dans les bras, mais passa au travers.

« - Comment est-ce possible, balbutia la jeune femme.

A côté d'Harry, se matérialisa une femme habillée comme un guerrier d'un autre âge.

« - Je suis Pallas Athéna. La déesse Héra m'envoie à toi avec un message. Elle accède à ta requête, celle de te sauver, à la seule condition que tu sois sauvé par ton ami avant le jour de la célébration de la nouvelle année. Si à ce jour, il ne t'as pas sauvé alors la malédiction que ta jeté cet homme se réalisera.

« - Mais comment faire ? Je ne peux m'échapper de son château sous peine d'être électrocutée, déclara Hermione.

« - Tu recevras un indice d'ici peu. Réfléchis à ce moyen, et trouve la réponse en toi. Afin que tu saches combien de jour il te reste, chaque semaine, parmi tes songes, la silhouette de ton ami se matérialisera devenant de plus en plus flous. Le dernier jour, il te condamnera lui-même avant de disparaître à jamais de ta vie.

Aussitôt, Athéna disparut, et Hermione se réveilla dans son lit. Elle nota dans sa mémoire, que le compte à rebours avait commencé.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Le lendemain, Harry se leva avec une nouvelle force. Sa première pensée fut pour Hermione. « Bientôt je pourrais à nouveau la serrer dans mes bras. » Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, avec un sourire quasiment béat.

« - Et bien Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui te rend dans cet état mais c'est plus agréable qu'hier.

« - Bonjour Rémus. En fait, je songeais à faire une escapade à Poudlard. Viendrais-tu avec moi ? On risque notre vie mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

« - Dans ce cas, partons avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Aussitôt, les deux sorciers se préparèrent tranquillement, et, sans bruit, partirent du QG. Ils transplanèrent à côté de l'entrée du château, ils entrèrent et sans se faire remarquer allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la fosse aux acromantulas, par laquelle Harry était sortit. (**Lana** : Souvenez-vous il est sortis et a mis une pierre sur l'entrée pour éviter que les araignées en sortent. **Lefandeharry :** Et si Morag avait été voir pourquoi son fils n'était pas revenu, et qu'elle était restée dans les couloir ?) Ils soulevèrent la pierre et passèrent dans le trou. Grâce au sort de lumière ils purent voir où ils marchaient. Harry guida son nouveau mentor dans les galeries et lui montra ce qu'il avait découvert. Ils passèrent plusieurs couloirs dont un qui déboucha sur une pièce. La pièce faisait environ vingt mètres carrée. De forme ronde, afin qu'aucun coin d'ombre ne puissent altérer la magie qui sortait de cette sphère d'un blanc pur qui inondait la pièce de sa lumière. Des inscriptions étranges s'étalaient sur le mur. Harry se sentait attiré par la boule blanche. Instinctivement, il s'approcha et tendit la main vers la sphère. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec elle, la terre se mit à trembler légèrement. Il recula de frayeur et se tourna vers Rémus. Celui-ci le regarda et, après avoir déchiffré les inscriptions du mur déclara :

« - C'est les défenses de Poudlard, ce globe. Quand tu y as touché, tu as activés les défenses primaires du château. D'où ce tremblement.

« - Comment ça les défenses primaires ? C'est quoi ?

« - Les défenses que les fondateurs ont placé dans ce globe afin que le château reste toujours un endroit sur. A partir de maintenant, seul l'héritier d'un des fondateurs, selon les indications du mur, sera à même de toucher la sphère pour réinitialiser les barrières normales. Donc, je pense que nous sommes, de nouveau, dans l'interdiction de transplaner à moins d'un kilomètre du château. Il faudrait demander à Minerva, elle est plus à même que moi de te répondre. Viens rentons à présent. A moins que tu es autre chose à me montrer.

« - Oui suis-moi, je vais te montrer un cercle étrange.

De nouveau, Harry le conduisit dans un dédale de couloir, pour arriver, dans une grotte ou une licorne noire à la corne blanche striée de noir était au centre. Autour d'elle, un cercle de trois mètre de rayon et dont l'intérieur est remplit de formes géométriques plus ou moins simples. A leur approche l'animal se leva et vint à leur rencontre. Chacun leur tour, elle les toucha de sa corne dont les stries devinrent rouge quand elle entra en contact avec eux. Elle leur transmit le don de pouvoir communiquer avec elle.

« : Bonjour amis humain, je me présente, Amiraine. Je suis la licorne du savoir.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Rémus et voici Harry. Chère Amiraine, pouvez-vous nous dire ou nous sommes ?

« - Bien sur, vous êtes sous le bureau du directeur. Et juste sous la tombe des fondateurs. Cette pièce est l'épicentre de la magie blanche qui alimente le château. C'est grâce à ce cercle notamment, que les tableaux sont vivants.

« - Vraiment, je croyais que les tableaux étaient simplement imprégnés de l'âme des personnes vivantes, et que c'est grâce à ça, qu'ils bougeaient.

« - Et tu te trompais jeune humain. Mais si vous m'avez trouvé c'est que c'étaient écrits.

« - Dites-moi Amiraine, puisque tout est écrit, qui va gagner la bataille qui opposent les sorciers ?

« - Seul le chemin est écrit, pas la destination.

Avant qu'un mot de plus ne soit dit, la licorne, s'allongea et toucha le sol de sa corne. Aussitôt, les sorciers perdirent leurs dons. Ils remercièrent l'animal et repartirent, en dirigeant toutes les informations qui avaient eut.

Voilà c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Pour me le faire savoir, allez en reviews. Je vous y rejoins bientôt.

**La minute Lana** : Le concours est fini. Le Gagnant des cinq chapitres est : Personne. Snif vous avez même pas cherché. Tant pis. Bisou quand même.

**Question bête : **Si vous aviez le choix, vous préfériez être beau (belle) et stupide, ou moche et intelligent (intelligente) ???

**Question moins Bête : **Du coup, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question, avec qui voyez-vous Rémus sortir ?

**Et maintenant les RARs** : Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, c'est moi (**Lefandeharry **: et pourquoi pas moi ???) qui m'en charge. Je leur ai tous donné une journée de vacance pour me permettre de souffler. Bien alors aujourd'hui celui qui ouvre le bal des reviews est **lefandeharry** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite merci pour tes corrections et enfin merci pour tes commentaires. C'est beaucoup plus drôle ainsi. Mdr En espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant. Bisous. (**Lefandeharry **: sa ne me dérangera jamais.) Ensuite c'est **Myria** **Tonks** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta reviews et pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. Bisous Ensuite, c'est notre très très chère **Jenny** qui commente. Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Elle m'a fait beaucoup rire. Et oui, j'ai décidé que j'avais traîné trop longtemps alors je vais reprendre le rythme habituel, soit un chapitre par semaine. Ou du moins, je vais essayer. Mais comme je fais beaucoup de fautes, j'ai deux correcteurs qui m'aident et y a du boulot. Il manquerait plus que je t'écrive une lettre. J'ai déjà du mal en vrai alors là. A moins de marquer pleins de truc genre « je suis très motivée, et beaucoup inspirée » je n'arriverai jamais à te convaincre petite folle. Mdr Euh oui, pour la relation entre Harry et sa mère, elle va perdurer encore quelques chapitres. Euh s'il te plait, c'est pas marrant les disputes entre Voldiche. Je suis maniaque et il me provoque à chaque fois en laissant traîné tout et n'importe quoi partout. Je dois l'étrangler prochainement d'ailleurs. Ah oui, d'ailleurs, je te présente un de mes correcteurs. Il a décidé de me suivre dans mes délires, je ne vais pas dire non lol. Bas oui mais en même temps, personne n'aime les blonds alors comme il commence à être légèrement en rut bas il fait comme il peut mdr. Euh pour l'actu Harry potterienne. Je suis plus très sur. Selon Julien, il n'est pas encore sortit. Alors je sais plus. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir induite en erreur. Alors au risque de passer pour un animal de foire, j'ai toujours détesté les vacances. Je préfère bosser ou aller en cours, plutôt que rester chez moi à glander du matin au soir. Mais bon, c'est moi, après tout. Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de dire que j'étais normale. Lol T'es pas drôle, mon seul plaisir hormis de lire les reviews, c'est de voir jusqu'où votre imagination va. Si tu coupes tout, ça ne va pas. Voila bisous **lasadikdu94.sky** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. On peut dire que tu touches pas mal à mon idée. Mdr je deviens trop prévisible. Sinon bas ravie que tu aimes les vacances, moi je les ai en horreur. La libération d'Hermy bas c'est pour bientôt. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous Sweety-Witches : D'accord, suis-je donc la seule à les détester ses fichu vacances scolaires ? Mdr Je crois en fait. Merci pour ta review miss. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant mais ça devrait. Par contre, le prochain, je ne suis pas sur. Lol. Bisous

**Lana : **Pour ce chapitre c'est fini. Suite aux commentaires par rapport au flash. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier **Marine, lefandeharry Myria Tonks ****Valalyeste**** lasadikdu94.sky ****angel's heaven** pour votre soutien. Bon je vais faire rapide car, j'ai des problèmes de connexion, je tenais juste à poster. Je vous écrirais un petit mot dans le chapitre, c'est juré.

**Merci à tous, je vous adore. Sachez que si mon compte venait à être supprimé, je pourrais toujours publier cette fic sur un autre site. Je m'arrangerais donc pour vous envoyer l'URL. Donc au pire, je la termine rassurez-vous. Si j'ai plus de compte, je demanderais à mon adorable correcteur s'il peut vous contacter pour vous donnez la nouvelle adresse. N'est-ce pas lefandeharry ???? **

**Bisous les gens. **

**A bientôt !   
**

Lana51 !


	25. Noël au QG !

**La minute des personnages :** **Voldemort** : Et oui grâce à notre grève de la fin, nous avons obtenu qu'elle nous laisse parler plus donc, je profite qu'elle soit partit et que les autres tâches dorment encore pour écrire. **Harry** : T'es tellement discret crâne de serpent, que t'as réveillé tout le monde. **Drago** : Pour une fois tête en pétard a raison. **Hermione** : Oui, t'as même réveillé les filles qui sont pourtant de l'autre côté de l'appart. **Ginny** : Abruti écervelé va. **Voldemort** : Bon après ce brillant intermède, on vous laisse avec le chapitre. **Tous les personnages** : Bisous bonne lecture !!!!

**Disclamer :** Alors tous les lieux et personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le ciel, le vent etc. n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin les mots n'appartiennent à personne non plus. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous :** Hermione est enceinte et, selon une prophétesse elle va accoucher cinq moi plus tard, et son enfant sera le plus puissant et seul son sang pourra le tuer. Harry qui apprend qu'elle va bientôt accoucher, organise son évasion.

**Ps : **Merci à **Lefandeharry** d'être mon correcteur.

**Chapitre XXV : Noël **

_Aussitôt, Athéna disparut, et Hermione se réveilla dans son lit. Elle nota dans sa mémoire, que le compte à rebours avait commencé. _

Cela faisait déjà trois mois, que la jeune femme avait fait ce rêve étrange. « Je devrais le raconter à Harry. Ce serait plus simple. » Résolu, elle prit un parchemin, et une plume et commença sa lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Excuse-moi d'entrer dans le vif du sujet mais je fais des rêves étranges, ces derniers temps. Le premier retraçait la bataille finale, et j'y voyais un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleu suivre Malefoy père. Le deuxième est encore plus étrange. Voldemort venait de promettre à Minos, de donner ma dépouille au minotaure quand l'enfant serait né. Donc, j'ai demandé aux déesses Grecques, puisqu'il a jeté sa malédiction avec des héros grecs. Je me suis adressée à Héra, et elle m'a répondu par l'intermédiaire d'Athéna. Si je veux rester en vie et échapper à la malédiction Voldemorienne, il faut que je sois sauvé avant par toi avant le jour de l'An. Peu après, j'ai reçu ta lettre m'expliquant votre plan. Soyez près car, je sais exactement comment m'affaiblir sans que vous utilisiez des méthodes d'impéro sur un mangemort. Ce qui résout ton souci de culpabilité et mon problème de malédiction. Hier j'ai entendu Voldemort discuter avec Faker, d'après eux, je dois accoucher entre Noël et Nouvel an. J'espère que vous aurez le temps de faire ce que vous avez prévu. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'en dire plus ? Je ne sais rien de votre plan si ce n'est qu'il va me permettre d'être délivré de Voldemort. Pour ce qui est de votre source, t'as raison Drago agit bizarrement, ce pourrait être lui. Après il reste à vérifier. En attendant de vos nouvelles, embrasse tout le monde de ma part._

_Je te fais pleins de bisous_

_Ta Mione._

Aussitôt, la jeune femme renvoya Fumseck et regarda l'oiseau s'envoler, quand soudain, la porte de sa chambre se fracassa.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

_Avant qu'un mot de plus ne soit dit, la licorne, s'allongea et toucha le sol de sa corne. Aussitôt, les sorciers perdirent leurs dons. Ils remercièrent l'animal et repartirent, en dirigeant toutes les informations qui avaient eut._

Quand ils revinrent au QG, Minerva et sa petite-fille sautèrent sur les garçons pour savoir ou ils étaient passés. Pas gêné le moins du monde, les deux sorciers, enlevèrent leurs manteaux, demandèrent à Dobby de leurs apporter de quoi se désaltérer, s'assirent sur des fauteuils dans la salle de réunion, et ajoutèrent les renseignements qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Quand l'elfe fut parti, après avoir apporté la commande des sorciers, Harry et Rémus se décidèrent à répondre aux deux femmes. Ils leurs expliquèrent comment ils avaient eu toutes ses informations. Gwendalyana fut légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir été de la partie, cependant, elle ne le montra pas, et fut ravie d'avoir eut ses informations.

« - Par contre Harry, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé qui était la source ? Ça nous aurait été utile. (**Lana** : Et vous, vous savez qui c'est maintenant ? **Lefandeharry**: Et bien si s'est celui que je pense, c'est mon chouchou. **Lana** : Et c'est qui ton chouchou au juste que je sache si t'as bon ?)

« - Bonne question Gwen. En fait, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé.

Sur ces mots, il but un peu, et nota plusieurs choses sur un parchemin, qui mit dans sa poche. Peu après, il monta dans sa chambre et appela une chouette. Il n'utilisait plus Hedwige depuis qu'il s'était aperçut que la chouette était en cloque (**Lefandeharry **: c'est dégoûtant. **Lana** : Erreur, c'est beau une chouette qui attend des bébés. T'es qu'un mec en même temps, tu peux pas comprendre.) Il envoya donc une chouette grise, porter la note pour leur fameuse source. Il redescendit aussitôt, et proposa à Gwendalyana, d'aller faire les achats de Noël car bientôt la fête allait avoir lieu. La jeune française accepta et, par soucis de culpabilité, demandèrent aux adultes s'ils voulaient venir. La plupart acceptèrent et ils partirent tous résolu à faire de cette journée une journée sans Voldemort.

Arrivée sur le chemin de Traverse, les jeunes partirent laissant les adultes de leurs côtés. Harry, qui avait sentit que la jeune femme s'était sentit exclue profita qu'ils étaient seuls pour lui expliquer.

« - Gwen, tu sais, si j'ai voulu y aller avec Rémus, c'était parce que j'avais besoin de parler à un homme. J'avoue, sans honte que je préfère y aller avec toi, on rigole plus. J'ai parfois l'impression que Rémus redoute quelque chose. Comme s'il avait peur sans vouloir le montrer. Quand j'étais seul avec lui, ce matin, il avait fermé son esprit avec une tel force, que ça en été impressionnant.

« - T'en fait pas, Harry, je comprends. Et puis, ça m'aurait étonné que face à toutes tes expéditions avec moi ; Déjà que quand Hermione va être à nouveau au QG, tu passeras ton temps avec elle, alors vaut mieux que je m'habitue à être un peu de côté.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu as le même âge que nous, tu es une fille, et tu es française. Tu as de nombreux points communs avec Mione, c'est plutôt moi qui vais me retrouver seul de temps à autres. Il le faudra bien, je ne vais pas m'accaparer Mione.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, qu'ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de Quidditch. Harry, toujours aussi passionné, demanda à la jeune femme si elle aimait volé. Celle-ci acquiesça et ensemble entèrent dans la boutique. Harry acheta de quoi nettoyer son balai et un nécessaire tout neuf, pour la jeune femme qui avait acheté un balai. Ils ressortirent, et entrèrent dans un magasin.

Durant toute l'après-midi, ils firent plusieurs achats pour chacun des résistants qu'ils connaissaient. Bien sur, les elfes de maisons ne faisait pas exceptions, et hormis Kreattur qui n'était toujours pas libre, ils eurent chacun un cadeau. C'est vers les six heures du soir, qu'ils retrouvèrent les adultes qui avaient terminé leurs achats et se désaltérer tranquillement à la boutique de Florian Fortarôme (**Lefandeharry **: il n'a pas disparu ??? **Lana** : Bas non sinon je l'incorporerais pas tss.) Les deux benjamins s'assirent et commandèrent une boisson chaude.

« - Les jeunes, je vous propose de manger sur le chemin de Traverse ce soir ? Plutôt que de rentrer au QG maintenant. On dépose nos affaires, on prévient les elfes et on se retrouve ici dans quelques minutes.

« - Ah moi, je suis partante Mumus, déclara Gwendalyana suivit des autres personnes.

Aussitôt, les résistants, tranplanèrent, et après avoir prévenu les elfes et déposé leurs cadeaux dans leurs chambres, revinrent sur le chemin de Traverse. Le point de rendez-vous était devant la banque des Sorciers. Harry qui était le premier, entra dans la banque pour assister à une scène étrange. Un couple avec un enfant de bas âge, se faisant mettre dehors par les Gobelins, car ils n'avaient plus d'argents, dû aux impôts exorbitants du nouveau gouvernement. Le jeune homme les regarda faire, comme si son corps refusait de bouger. Se ressaisissant, il alla voir le jeune couple et demanda à parler à l'homme. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, et Harry lui proposa son aide. Il se souvenait ou il avait déjà vu cet homme. Celui-ci tenait un petit commerce de bijoux magique à l'entrée du chemin de Traverse. Seulement, avec l'arrivée de Voldemort, plus personne n'achetait d'accessoires de beauté. Sa fierté passant devant, il refusa catégoriquement, prétextant, que ce n'était que pour un temps.

« - Ecoutez monsieur, vous ne comprenez pas, je ne fais pas ça pour vous, ni pour votre famille, je le fais pour une amie. Ma meilleure amie, était une adepte de votre boutique. Bien qu'elle soit prisonnière, de Voldemort, je sais qu'elle me tuerait si je ne vous aider pas à rouvrir votre boutique. Comprenez-moi !

« - Jeune homme, c'est très gentil de votre part et très noble mais je ne peux accepter. Vous voyez ma femme, son père ne voulait pas que je l'épouse, j'ai prêter serment que jamais, je n'aurais de dettes envers personnes et que j'aurais toujours de quoi les nourrir. A l'heure actuelle, je ne peux pas remplir la deuxième partie de cette promesse, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour remplir la première.

« - Dans ce cas, je ne peux insister. Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide pour nourrir votre famille, acceptez au moins mon aide pour remonter votre commerce. Voyez, j'ai depuis quelques temps, une idée dans la tête, vous qui créer vos bijoux avant, vous pourriez peut-être m'éclairer. J'ai pensé à faire une collection de bijoux contre sorts. Par exemple un médaillon contre les experlliarmus, protégerait du sort la personne qui le porte, et ainsi de suite. Pensez-vous que cela puisse être possible ?

« - C'est faisable, pourquoi ?

« - Dans ce cas, monsieur, aidez-moi, ainsi que les autres sorciers. En créant cette collection de bijoux, nous les aiderons à se protéger contre les attaques de mangemorts.

Voyant le jeune homme hésiter, Harry décida de porter le coup de grâce de son argumentation.

« - Pensez à votre famille, vous avez promis à votre beau-père de tout faire pour rendre heureuse sa fille sans avoir de dettes, c'est le moment ou jamais. Je vous offre l'argent nécessaire au développement de votre business et en échange, je suis votre associé.

Cet à ce moment, que son enfant pleura de faim. Sa femme vint le voir et lui demanda s'il lui restait quelque chose à manger. Sentant son embarras, le jeune sorcier proposa de les inviter à manger afin que lui et son mari puisse discuter des termes du contrats. Pensant à son enfant, et avant que son mari ait ouvert la bouche, La mère accepta l'offre. Au même moment, les autres arrivèrent, le jeune homme fit les présentations et tous allèrent dans une petite brasserie proche de la banque. Le serveur arriva, et ils passèrent la commande. Minerva s'empressa de parler avec le jeune maman, tandis que Rémus et Filius parlait du projet d'Harry avec le jeune papa.

A la fin du repas, ils étaient tous tombés d'accord et un accord écrit fut signé. Puis chacun repartit chez soi, sans savoir que le couple n'avait plus de maison. Quand les résistants arrivèrent au QG, Harry se sentit fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il monta dans sa chambre et écrivit une lettre à sa meilleure amie pour le lui raconter.

_Ma chère Mione, _

_Je sais que c'est une question bête mais comment te sens-tu ? Nous ici, c'est l'effervescence, entre les cadeaux et ta délivrance qui arrive. Aujourd'hui, Rémus a fait un beau cadeau aux elfes, il leurs a donné leur soirée. Nous sommes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse pour manger. J'ai vu un truc horrible. A trois jours de Noël, les gobelins n'ont pas hésiter interdire l'accès à la banque d'un couple avec un bébé. Ils n'ont plus de sous, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Du coup, je leur ai proposé une affaire. Maintenant, nous sommes associés dans une affaire, mais tu en sauras plus quand nous nous reverrons. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je te raconte nos joies et nos journées de liberté, que tu es seule de ton côté. Je suis désolé Mione, je n'aurais pas du te raconter ça, mais je suis tellement fier de moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait un truc qui peut vraiment aider les gens. Je sais que cette lettre est courte mais je suis un peu fatigué, et une grosse journée nous attend tous demain. Bonne nuit chère demoiselle à qui je tiens plus que tout au monde. A bientôt._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ton Harry._

Peu après, Gwendalyana entra dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ils discutèrent un peu et finirent par mettre au point le plan dans ses moindres détails. Le seul point d'ombre était comment Hermione allait-elle s'affaiblir ? Aucun ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Minuit venait de sonner ses douze coups, quand ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Les trois jours qui précédèrent Noël, passèrent extrêmement vite, chacun ayant quelque chose à faire pour aider les elfes dans leur besogne. Bien que Kiry et Tinky en furent insultés au début, ils apprirent de Dobby que les sorciers avaient l'habitude de les aider quand un grand évènement arrivait. Toutes les pièces de la maison furent nettoyées à fond. Après une journée complète, le château resplendissait comme une sous neuf. Ils passèrent les deux jours suivants à préparer l'arrivée d'Hermione, ainsi que le plan, sans oublier l'emballage de tous les présents.

A un moment, Harry s'éclipsa et personne ne le vit avant le repas du soir. Il paraissait heureux comme si la guerre qui régissait leur vie, n'existait pas. Le jeune homme avait passé son après-midi dans la volière et avait vu sa chouette mettre bas. (**Lana **: Oui je sais, la chouette est un ovipare par conséquent elle ne met pas bas, mais en fait, elle couvait ses œufs depuis longtemps et ils ont éclos cet après-midi) Par la suite, il avait pensé à Hermione et, grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, il avait matérialisé son visage devant lui. Il lui avait parlé durant des heures comme si c'était vraiment sa meilleure amie qui était là. Vers les cinq heures, il était monté dans sa chambre et avait passé les deux dernières heures dans ses souvenirs revivant les plus beaux moments qu'il avait vécu avec sa meilleure amie. Il avait terminé par leur dernière soirée avant la bataille qu'ils avaient pensé finale.

« - Harry où étais-tu ?

« - Oh, j'étais avec Hedwige, elle a mis bas cet après-midi. Tu verrais ses bébés sont tous blancs sauf deux qui sont noirs ébène. Ils piaillent pas encore ou très faiblement mais la maman à l'air d'être fier d'eux.

« - Hey, pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé, espèce d'égoïste, moi aussi je voulais y assister à leurs éclosion.

« - Je l'ignorais Gwen. Il fallait me prévenir et, à mon tour je t'aurais prévenu.

« - Tu le savais très bien, je te l'avais dit. Avant-hier pour être exact.

Sans le vouloir la jeune femme avait élevé le ton ce qui déplut fortement au propriétaire des lieux.

« - Et bien, il fallait le prévoir dans ce cas, vu qu'après tout tu as un très grand nombre de dons, tu n'avais qu'à te servir de l'un d'entre eux.

Le ton s'élevait et les adultes préférèrent rester en dehors de cette brouille. Les elfes de leurs cotés, ayant entendu leurs cris étaient venu voir si c'était le repas qui les avait mis dans cet état, mais ils virent avec effarement, qu'ils n'y avaient même pas touché.

« - Oh, je vois, il faut prévenir monsieur de tous les moindres évènements ou changements qui surviennent, mais lui se sent trop supérieur aux autres pour en faire de même. Va au diable Harry James Potter.

Sur ses mots, la jeune femme se leva de table terminant ainsi la dispute. Seulement, le jeune anglais ramena son amie auprès de lui.

« - Sa y est t'as fini ta petite crise d'adolescente en manque de sensations fortes ? J'avais besoin d'être seul cet après-midi, tu peux enregistré ça dans ta petite tête d'écervelée ou c'est trop dur ? Tu crois vraiment que j'avais oublié que tu voulais y assister ? Je n'ai pas encore de trous de mémoire, je ne suis pas assez vieux. Je voulais y assister tout seul. C'est trop demandé. Pense que je suis égoïste si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais toi au moins, tu as des souvenirs de ta mère, de belles histoires à raconter à tes amis (**Lefandeharry**: ça devient drôlement méchant !!**Lana** : Hey, ou il y a des disputes, il y a de l'amour donc …) Le seul truc que j'ai à leur raconter, moi c'est comment j'ai échappé à la mort presque trente fois en vingt ans. Je suis égoïste et bien soit mais au moins je ne fais pas de crise pour des broutilles et je respecte tes moments de solitude.

Le jeune homme qui n'avait pas arrêté de crier durant cette tirade, reposa sa fourchette, s'excusa et partit dans la chambre faisant claquer la porte. Dans la salle à manger, un silence de plomb suivit les derniers mots du jeune homme. Gwendalyana se tourna alors vers les adultes et déclara d'une voix blanche :

« - Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Aussitôt, elle partit dans sa chambre, et s'enferma pour pleurer. Même si Harry avait raison pour ses souvenirs, la dernière image qu'elle avait eu de sa mère était la femme allongée sur son lit, immobile, tenant entre ses doigts, la main de sa mère et de sa fille, avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois.

Dans la pièce du bas, les adultes commentaient la dispute qui venait d'éclater sous leurs yeux.

« - Et bien, cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. Ravie que ce soit avant le retour d'Hermione. Elle n'aura pas le sentiment d'avoir briser quelque chose avec son retour.

« - Tu as raison Minerva, mais c'est étrange qu'il se soit disputé pour si peu. Ils ont vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble, ils connaissaient les faiblesses de l'autre.

« - C'est vrai, seulement, cela fais huit mois qu'ils se connaissent qu'ils passent leurs journées ensemble. Ils avaient besoin de crier pour évacuer la pression qu'ils vivent en ce moment. Il faut les comprendre, avec l'arrivée imminente d'Hermione, Harry s'imagine qu'il va être rejeté par sa seule amie quand Hermione va revenir. Comme la jeune femme est curieuse et va vouloir connaître ma petite-fille. De son côté, Gwendalyana sait qu'elle va être mis de côté par Harry quand il va retrouver sa meilleure amie. Inconsciemment, ils ont mis une sorte de distance entre eux pour mieux supporter l'éloignement causé par Hermione.

« - En es-tu sûr Minerva, interrogea Rémus qui avait peur de perdre une personne importante.

« - Bien sur, laisse-leur quelques temps pour qu'ils regrettent leurs mots. Quand Hermione reviendra, il risque d'y resurgir une dispute, ce sera à nous d'expliquer à la jeune femme qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Mine de rien, c'est un grand changement qui va survenir dans le mois qui arrive. Laissons-leur le temps de s'y préparer et de s'y adapter.

Filius rassura Rémus en déclarant que son ancienne collègue avait raison. Bien que légèrement apaisé, le lycanthrope se mit à manger en pensant au changements qu'il allait y avoir dans les prochain jours. En effet, Harry les avait mis au courant qu'Hermione devait accoucher dans une semaine au maximum et qu'elle avait une malédiction

Cette nuit-là, quand tout le monde fut couché, Harry se leva et, silencieusement, sortit de la maison. Il alla directement sur la tombe de ses parents s'agenouilla entre les deux lit de mort et pleura silencieusement. Il ferma les yeux laissant les gouttes salées ruisseler sur son visage, et sentit la présence de ses parents. Bien que ce phénomène l'intriguait, il se laissa aller à la douce mélodie qui raisonnait dans sa tête. Il reconnut sans mal, la voix de sa mère, et en un instant, se rappela que c'était cette même chanson qu'elle lui chantait quand il était petit. Ses larmes devinrent sanglots, puis soubresauts, et s'estompèrent. Au bout d'une heure, le chant laissa place à une voix plus grave. Il supposa avec raison que c'était celle de son père. Il lui parla durant plusieurs minutes et quand il n'entendit plus personne dans sa tête, Harry se releva et partit se coucher serein.

Le lendemain, il fut le dernier à se lever. Il dit bonjour à tous et fit la bise à son amie française en s'excusant de son comportement d'hier. Gwendalyana, à son tour, regretta ses mots. Ils se firent un câlin, et Minerva lança à Rémus, un regard qui signifiait, « je te l'avais dit » Ensemble les deux benjamins montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry pour parler. Au bout de deux heures, Harry lui posa une question qui mit la jeune femme dans l'embarra.

« - Tu viens avec moi faire un peu de ménage dans la chambre d'Hermione ?

« - Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'une autre personne que toi vienne dans sa chambre ?

« - Oui, mais cette nuit, je me suis aperçu que de ce fait, quand elle rentrerait, tu ne la connaîtrait même pas. Sauf sur ce qu'on aurait dit d'elle. Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, je le ferais plus tard.

« - Non, je suis partante. Mais avant juste un truc, tu ne fais pas ça pour te faire pardonner ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

« - Non rassure-toi. Je fais ça parce que j'ai envie de le faire.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de la future maman et la rangèrent. Bientôt le soir arriva sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils descendirent dans le salon et aperçurent un immense sapin décorer le coin due la pièce. En dessous, une montagne de cadeaux s'amoncelait. D'un coup de baguette, les deux benjamins firent apparaître leurs cadeaux et s'assirent pour manger le succulent repas que les elfes avaient préparaient. Harry remarqua une photo de sa meilleure amie, et remercia les adultes, ce à quoi ils répondirent que c'était normal. Si elle ne pouvait être présente physiquement, elle passerait quand même le repas avec eux. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le repas, puis, Rémus fit apparaître une radio qu'il alluma. Un son endiablé s'engouffra dans la pièce et Harry invitèrent les elfes à danser avec eux. Aussitôt, la veille de Noël devint carrément inoubliable quand les petites créatures se mirent à danser à leur manière. Minuit arriva vite, et toutes les personnes présentes ouvrirent leurs cadeaux.

Rémus reçut un livre moldu sur les meilleurs attaques françaises de la part de Minerva, Gwendalyana lui offrit trois nouvelles robes de sorcier, ayant remarqué que la sienne commençaient être rapiécé. De la part de Filius, une ceinture range baguette avec un embout rond où était graver le M de maraudeurs. (**Lana** : Un peu comme Lucius Malefoy dans Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets. Sauf que Lucius c'est un autre embout en fait. **Lefandeharry **: j'aime bien la canne de Lucius Malefoy.**Lana** : Ravie qu'elle te plaise, ce n'est pas de moi :pp) Enfin Harry lui offrit un nouveau balai, ainsi qu'un album photo représentant ses années de Poudlard avec les maraudeurs.

Minerva reçut un livre ancien de l'époque des fondateurs de la part de Filius, un bon pour un tour du monde valable dix ans, de la part de Rémus, de la part de sa petite-fille, la sorcière reçut un lot d'affaire moldu comme sorcière coloré. Celle-ci en ayant marre de voir sa grand-mère toujours en noir. Enfin de la part d'Harry, elle reçut un manuel pour lui expliquer comment devenir une mamie gâteuse, ainsi qu'une parure de bijou qu'Harry et ses camarades de Poudlard avaient acheté en commun.

Filius, reçut plusieurs livres d'enchantements de la part de Rémus et Minerva datant de toutes les époques, un coffret de ses musiques préférées de la part de Gwendalyana et Harry lui acheta un guide de survie puisque l'ancien professeur projetait de finir ses jours sur un île déserte, sa dernière parente étant morte récemment.

Gwendalyana reçut un épais grimoire sur les us et coutumes anglaises, moldu comme sorcières de la part de Filius, un lot de livres de cuisine du monde entier de la part de Rémus. Minerva lui offrit une superbe robe de sorcière car elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas, ainsi que les affaires de Soliana (**Lana** : La maman de Gwendalyana qui est morte récemment.) Pour sa part Harry lui offrit un livre sur les créatures « incomprises » en tout genre, ainsi qu'un nécessaire à balai car la jeune femme avait oublier d'en acheter un.

Enfin Harry reçut de la part de Minerva un livre sur les meilleures tactiques de combat, de la part de Filius un livre intitulé « Les potions pour les nuls. » Rémus lui un livre vierge ou il pourrait écrire ses mémoires, ainsi qu'un manuel avancé sur les cours pour devenir auror. Gwendalyana lui offrit le guide du routard français afin qu'il puisse visiter le pays, un livre sur le quidditch où il y avait des photos de son père durant ses années à Poudlard, une figurine représentant James sur son balai, ainsi qu'une boite de chocolat belge (**Lefandeharry **: c'est là d'où je viens. **Lana** : Et bien petit hommage a toi alors.)

Ils rangèrent leurs cadeaux et regardèrent les elfes qui avaient ouvert tous leurs cadeaux. Pour la plupart, des affaires, des chocolats ou encore des meubles pour leurs chambres. Seul Kreattur ne reçut pas de vêtement, mais une photo de sa maîtresse, bien que celle-ci soit muette.

La fête dura encore quelques heures avant que les sorciers, fatigués, allèrent se coucher non sans prévenir les elfes de ne rien ranger.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Hermione vit plusieurs mangemorts s'avancer vers elle, l'air menaçant. « Harry prépare-toi j'arrive, le temps de terminer de m'affaiblir et je suis de retour vers toi. Pensa la jeune femme avant d'utiliser les pouvoirs de son enfant ainsi que les siens pour se défendre. Le combat dura plus d'une heure avant qu'il ne s'arrête sur le cri perçant d'Hermione. La jeune femme était blanche, en sueur et se tenait le ventre, tandis qu'une flaque d'eau se répandait sur le sol. Un mangemort, qu'elle reconnut comme Lucius Malefoy, averti un autre de prévenir le Maître car le travail commençait. « Non pas maintenant, Harry ne sait rien. Bébé je t'en pris reste en moi encore quelques temps. Deux jours, je te demande que deux jours » pensa-t-elle en se relevant, la contraction étant finie. Elle releva la tête, et recommença le combat, bien que les mangemorts ne jetaient que des sorts défensifs sans attaquer la jeune femme. Lord Voldemort arriva peu après, et n'étant pas préparé, reçut un sort de douleurs, semblable à la douleur d'une contraction, en plein fouet. Il retint un cri de douleur et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait lancé. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles chocolat enflammées.

« - Vous n'aurez pas mon bébé, espèce de larve gluante. A moins de me passer sur le corps.

« - Je n'aurais pas à faire cela, l'enfant réclame déjà les bras protecteur de son père.

Elle recommença sa pluie de sort de plus en plus violents, quand, de nouveau, elle s'arrêta sous le poids de la douleur. Elle respira patiemment, en soufflant plus d'air qu'elle n'en inspirait, et bientôt la douleur s'envola, permettant à la jeune femme, qui se tenait le ventre, de crier de nouveaux sorts, tout en créant un bouclier qui avait les mêmes propriétés que le sort de repousse-moldu. Cela lui prit quatre heures, soit cinq contractions, avant que la femme n'ait plus assez de puissance magique pour lancer un flippendo, ni assez de force pour qu'elle ne tienne sur ses jambes. A bout de force, elle s'écroula au sol, laissant les mangemorts l'approcher. Le médicomage arriva près d'elle, et informa le mage noir de son état.

« - Elle s'est tellement épuisé, qu'elle ne pourra pas mettre au monde votre héritier Maître.

« - Alors ouvrons-lui le ventre et retirons mon enfant.

« - Maître, c'est risqué. Elle risque de mourir et comme elle est rattachée à votre enfant, il mourra aussi.

« - Bien, que devons-nous faire pour que mon héritier reste en vie, demanda Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

« - Le moyen le plus sur est de l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste où elle sera assisté d'une accoucheuse. Elle va avoir besoin de perfusions à grand coup de vitamine pour rester en vie le temps que l'enfant ne sorte. Nous pouvons risquer l'accouchement ici, mais je ne promets pas que l'enfant n'en gardera aucune séquelle.

Le mage réfléchit dix minutes, avant de déclarer qu'il allait emmener vingt mangemorts avec lui pour la faire accoucher à Sainte Mangouste. Le médecin acquiesça et demanda à Lucius de prendre avec lui les dix neufs meilleurs mangemorts et de le suivre. Le mangemort en chef accepta et prit ce qu'il considéré les meilleurs autrement dit les dix neuf plus anciens de son âge. Une fois l'équipe prête, le médicomage suivit des mangemorts transplana à l'hôpital et demanda une salle d'accouchement, ainsi que d'une accoucheuse. Il croisa plusieurs collègue à lui, qui n'étant pas courant qu'il était lui-même mangemorts, l'aidèrent à installer la jeune femme et à lui faire des piqûres de vitamines ainsi qu'une perfusions, et préparèrent des poches de sang.

Le professeur Staniels qui était dans son bureau, s'étonna du raffut dans son service. Il se leva donc, et ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour découvrir plusieurs mangemorts. Le médicomage OMaley, qui passait par là, l'informa que son collègue était arrivé avec une jeune femme brune sur le point d'accoucher. Le professeur prit le bras de son élève et l'attira dans son bureau ; Il lui demanda tous les détails ainsi que le portrait de la jeune femme. Marie, qui n'avait jamais vu son chef ainsi, répondit à toutes ses questions de la manière la plus précise. Dix minutes plus tard, elle ressortit du bureau étant au courant de toute l'histoire. Elle partit voir ses collègue de garde et leurs demanda de l'aider à distraire les mangemorts. Elle devait en attirer quatre, les assommer, leur prendre quelques cheveux, et attendre les ordres de leurs chefs. Trois de ses amis, se proposèrent et, ensembles, elle raccourcirent leurs uniformes et sortirent aguichèrent les mangemorts, avec des sourires entendu et des clins d'oeils appuyés. Trois des meilleurs, étant célibataires, suivirent discrètement les jeunes infirmières.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Pendant ce temps au QG, ne se doutant pas de l'effervescence qui régnait à Sainte Mangouste, les résidants, s'endormirent tranquillement. Harry sentant comme un trouble, n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, descendit cherché de quoi boire. Au moment où il passa dans le salon, les flammes devinrent vertes. S'arrêtant le jeune homme se positionna devant la cheminée et attendit. Peu après, la tête du professeur Staniels apparut. Il était blanc et suait à grosses gouttes.

« - Harry réveille les autres, Hermione vient d'arriver. Elle est très faible, et sur le point d'accoucher. Il nous faut deux autres adultes avec toi. Les filles n'ont réussit qu'à attirer trois mangemorts. Dépêche-toi, les contractions se rapprochent. Arrangez-vous pour arriver dans mon bureau.

Aussitôt, il disparut, laissant un jeune homme sous le choc ; Sa meilleure amie allait mettre au monde. Se ressaisissant, il courut dans les étages et s'habilla tout en appelant Rémus. Ce qui réveilla tout le QG. Il descendit au salon, et déjà appelait la famille Weasley quand tous les autres descendait grognon d'être réveillés après une demi-heure de sommeil seulement. Dans l'âtre Molly et les autres membres de sa famille était présent. Tous lui demandaient ce qu'il avait pour être si pressé et ainsi réveiller tout le monde. Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration.

« - C'est Mione, elle vient d'arriver très faible à Sainte Mangouste. Elle est sur le point d'accoucher, et j'ai besoin de deux hommes pour aller la récupérer. Trois mangemorts ont été neutralisé par les infirmières.

« - J'arrive, le temps de m'habiller, déclara Rémus.

« - Papa, vas-y, nous on va au QG préparer un endroit calme pour Mione, déclara Ginny qui venait de prendre la direction des opérations.

Aussitôt, tous disparurent sauf Gwendalyana qui faisait venir le polynectar qui était prêt. Elle remplit dix fioles. Et les donna à Harry qui l'interrogea sur le nombre plutôt élevé des récipients.

« - Au cas ou certaines se briserait ou raterait. Il faut savoir prévoir monsieur Potter. Bon surtout ne t'inquiète de rien, Mamie et moi on va s'occuper de tout, et je vais m'assurer que personne ne mette les pieds dans sa chambre. Celle-ci étant propre, elle n'a aucun besoin de visite.

« - Merci Nana, déclara Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - De rien, et ne reviens pas sans elle. Où je te jure que je réponds plus de rien. D'accord ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je la délivre là-bas du sort qui la retient à Voldemort, je lui donne un peu de mes forces et on revient.

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte. Gwendalyana alla ouvrir tandis qu'Harry partit chercher la formule pour libérer Hermione du sort de Voldemort. Quand il revint, Rémus et la famille Weasley était là. Minerva arriva peu après, et elle expliqua à tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Quand tout fut prêt, ils ouvrirent la porte pour se retrouver face à face à une personne.

« - Laissez-moi vous aider, je vous en pris. Je sais comment délivrer Hermione, je connais leur façon de procéder.

Devant eux se trouvait … (**Lefandeharry **: moi je le sais!!!!...……………………………………C'est moi !!! **Lana** : Euh perdu, t'existe pas dans cette fic. Seulement dans le paratexte :p)

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous a plu ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? A la folie ? Passionnément ? Ou bien pas du tout ? Faite-le moi savoir par reviews GO !

**La minute de Lana :** Cher amis lecteur, vous devez me détester d'avoir coupé à ce moment. Mais rassurez-vous la suite arrive très bientôt. Peut-être même dans le courant de la semaine. Soyez patient.

**Question bête :** Qui est une fille, qui un garçon ? C'est pour savoir qui des deux sexes lit plus mon histoire.

**Question moins bête :** Vous préférez qu'Hermione soit sauvé maintenant ou retourne dans le château de Voldemort ? Vous préférez que ce soit un garçon ou une fille son enfant ?

**Et maintenant les RARs :** Aujourd'hui c'est Goyio qui s'en charge.

**Goyio** : Euh, bonjour mesdemoiselles, comment allez-vous ? Bien nous commencerons par **lasadikdu94.sky** : Tout d'abord, miss Lana te remercie pour ta review. La libération d'Hermione arrive bientôt. J'espère seulement qu'elle te plaira quand je la publierais. Merci pour ses compliments, l'auteure se sent flatté que tu trouves que c'est une des plus belles. J'espère que tu continueras a la lire jusqu'à la fin. Bisous **LolaMalefoy** : Merci pour tes reviews. Ravie de savoir que tu lis toujours Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas les réponses à ses questions ? Merci pour ton soutien. Bisous **lefandeharry** : Merci pour ta review. Euh tu sais, c'est rare que les lecteurs lisent mes reviews. Faudra que tu fasses ta pub ici et non dans mes commentaires mdr. Mais sinon merci de m'aider au cas ou. D'ailleurs, j'en ai parlé à un copain de cette histoire, il a pété un plomb dans mes reviews mdr. **Laura** : Merci pour ta review. Et Lana s'incline devant ton courage pour lire sa fic depuis le début en un week end. Tu forces le respect lol. Rassure-toi on va répondre à toutes tes questions, sauf celle dont les réponses arrivent prochainement. La source est peut-être Drago ou peut-être pas. Tu le sauras bientôt si tu continues à lire la fic. Les deux Malefoy recherchent quelqu'un ? Première nouvelle lol. Hermione est bien la fille de Sirius, et pour le moment, seul Harry est au courant. Ceci dit, j'insinue quand même la réponse à ta question. C'est vrai, avec toutes les femmes qu'il pourrait violer, Voldemort ne cherche qu'à avoir un enfant d'Hermione. C'est pour une raison non ? Si Harry n'est pas très surprit, c'est parce qu'au fond de lui, il a toujours sentit qu'Hermione était différente, pas seulement une sorcière banale. Mais il n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Pur l'enfant blond des rêves d'Hermione et Harry, et bien c'est peut-être Drago. Je ne sais pas. Et bien, tu auras cette réponse quand ils trouveront le testament de Sirius, mais tu fais bien de m'y faire penser, il faut qu'il te trouve. Euh, non personne n'a réparé les dégâts d'Hermione, aux dernières nouvelles. Merci pour ton soutien. Sache que si mon compte venait a être supprimé, j'irais sur un autre site et, par l'intermédiaire de mon correcteur, vous seriez mis au courant. Mdr Bisous

**Lana **: Bien J'aimerais faire une spécial dédicace à toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent. Alors je remercie **angel's heaven** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Rassure-toi, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Rassure-toi, si jamais mon compte est supprimé, je transfère ma fic sur un autre site du même genre. Mais au pire, ce serait ma fic « Petits défis » qui serait supprimé et non mon compte. Puisque de toute manière, hormis cet écart de conduite, j'ai toujours respecté les règles. Mais bon Voila j'espère que tu es rassuré, mais je m'arrangerais pour te prévenir si je change de site. Bisous **lasadikdu94.sky** : Merci pour ton soutien. Sache que si mon compte venait à disparaître, il irait sur un autre site de fiction. Mais pour le moment rien est prévu. Je pense qu'au contraire, j'aurais un avertissement ainsi que mes défis de supprimé seulement. Ou alors, je tâcherais de vous prévenir de la nouvelle adresse de ma fic. Bisous et merci encore de ton soutien.**Valalyeste** : Merci pour ton soutien. C'est ce que je penses aussi. Il risque juste de me sucrer mes défis, lol. M'en fous, je trouverais un autre moyen de les poster lol. Ah oui, c'est une excellente idée, mais je penses qu'il est trop prétenciare pour admettre la critique, et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'écrit rien. Mais il est vrai que ma curiosité étant plus forte que ma rancune, j'aimerais beaucoup voir comment il écrit. Enfin si j'avais su, j'aurais posté mes défis chez les anime/manga, vu qu'il n'en lit pas. Enfin bon, tant pi. Et t'inquiète, vu que tu as un compte fanfiction, tu auras de mes news. Bisous et merci **Myria Tonks** : Merci pour ton soutien. Sache que j'y ai grandement pensé, mais je préfère en pas el dire, de façon à ce qu'on me coupe pas l'herbe sous le pied. Mdr Bisous et merci **lefandeharry** : C'est tout mimi mais t'es mon correcteur donc, si je dois la mettre ailleurs, tu seras au courant, d'autant plus que tu as mon adresse msn. Lol Sache que pour le moment, rien n'est fait. Au pire, je pense que mes défis seront mis à la poubelle seulement, c'est tout. Du moins je l'espère. Merci encore pour ton petit mot sur ton site. Et encore désolé de pas mettre de review. Biz et merci

A dans 5 reviews. Bisous all !!!


	26. Un héritier !

**Disclamer **: Alors tous les lieux et personnages que vous avez vu en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le ciel, le vent etc n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin les mots n'appartiennent à personne non plus. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous **: Noël vient de passer et le professeur Staniels informe Harry qu'Hermione vient d'arriver sur le point d'accoucher. Harry réveille tout le QG et la famille Weasley, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Arthur, Rémus et Harry vont infiltrer les mangemorts en prenant la place de trois d'entre eux neutralisés par les infirmières de garde. Au moment de partir, une drôle de visite les surprend.

**PS** : Merci à **caramelle** pour sa correction et son avis.

**Chapitre XXVI **:** Un héritier**.

_Quand tout fut prêt, ils ouvrirent la porte pour se retrouver face à face à une personne._

_« - Laissez-moi vous aider, je vous en pris. Je sais comment délivrer Hermione, je connais leur façon de procéder._

_Devant eux se trouvait …_

Drago Malefoy. Harry le regarda à deux fois avant de refuser. Il transplana directement à l'hôpital laissant les adultes prendre la décision.

« - Minerva, on vous laisse seule juge. Harry doit nous attendre, déclara Rémus plutôt content d'éviter d'avoir à dire au jeune homme la réponse que tout le monde pensait.

La sorcière le fit entrer bien que personne ne sache comment il avait trouvé le nouveau QG, et l'interrogea à grand coup de véritasérum. Pendant ce temps, Gwendalyana sonda son esprit pour voir s'il résistait aux effets de la potion. Au bout d'une heure d'intense interrogatoire, il fut mis au courant du plan échafaudé et partit à Saint Mangouste.

Quand il arriva, il ne vit que des mangemorts. Il en assomma un, le confia à l'infirmière et prit sa place. Il repéra tout de suite Harry. C'était le seul à serrer les points en entendant sa meilleure amie crier. A un moment, ils n'entendirent plus rien. Voldemort arriva durant ce silence. Quand il passa près d'Harry, celui-ci dû faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas toucher sa cicatrice. A sa suite, tous les mangemorts furent inviter à admirer leur futur Maître. Certains grincèrent des dents, d'autres en profitèrent pour explorer du regard le corps de la jeune femme. Quand il fut sur que l'enfant ne risquait rien, le Lord leva sa baguette et prononça le sort de mort immédiate vers la jeune femme. Harry ainsi que ses amis eurent juste le temps de le dévier pour qu'il atteigne l'oreiller.

« - Qui a osé faire ça, rugit-il.

Personne n'osa bouger dans les rangs durant quelques secondes, puis cherchèrent qui avait défié leur Maître. Le jeune brun, en profita pour s'approcher de la jeune femme et lui toucha le bras tout en marmonnant.

« - Ethus disparates misiophas assis délénus carosis pitophuse barothias. Salana eihoung assiss. A dis qua la menis sau mise cophis ké da soghias abou si thias.

Il termina l'incantation et après avoir invoqué un poignard ouvrit la peau de son amie, afin qu'un mince filet de sang en sorte. Bizarrement, ce fut une fumée verte qui sortit de la plaie avant de se refermer. Hermione sentit sa marque la brûler. Elle était encore faible, mais Harry entra dans son esprit.

(- Mione te tu sens la force de transplaner ?

(- Non, j'ai plus la force. Me laisse pas là Harry, pas une deuxième fois. Je t'en pris.

(- T'inquiètes on a tout prévu. Accroches-toi.

Aussitôt, il fit signe à ses amis, qui jetèrent plusieurs sorts de stupéfiction, qui entrèrent en collision avec tous les corps visés. Les mangemorts n'étant pas préparés à une attaque. Harry leva discrètement son bras.

« - Rachim mouskachka outa chi him amenophis.

Il sentit un peu de ses forces disparaître pour entrer directement dans le corps de son amie. Il la regarda et une fois sur qu'il pourrait l'emmener avec lui sans la blesser, fit signe aux autres qu'ils n'avaient que trop traîné. Rémus jeta un sort qui fit comme une explosion et les résistants profitèrent de cet incident pour transplaner. Ils atterrirent directement devant le QG. Harry souleva Hermione qui avait manqué de tomber, étant partit dans une position allongée. Il mit une de ses mains sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son cou et la souleva. Rémus marcha devant, suivit de Harry et de Drago tandis qu'Arthur fermait la marche. Ils entrèrent dans le QG et tout le monde sauta sur les arrivants, prenant des nouvelles. Ce ne fut que quand ils aperçurent Hermione qu'ils se turent tous observant la jeune femme. Ginny la regarda et sourit songeant que son amie était enfin revenue. Le jeune homme la posa doucement au sol sans toutefois la lâcher. Quand il vit qu'elle tremblait sur ses jambes, il la reprit et l'emmena directement dans sa chambre. En chemin, il croisa le regard de la jeune française.

« - Tout est en ordre, Nana ?

« - Affirmatif Capitaine. J'ai tout vérifié, il y a cinq minutes.

« - Super, tu me suis, je risque d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

Aussitôt, ils montèrent au deuxième étage, et tandis que Gwendalyana lui faisait un bref topo de ce qu'il s'était passé durant leurs quatre heures d'absence, Hermione s'accrocha désespérément à son cou. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et il déposa sa meilleure amie sur son lit.

« - Voilà, on a recrée ta chambre comme celle de l'ancien QG pour ne pas que tu sois déboussolée pour le moment, tu pourras l'arranger à ta guise quand tu auras récupérer. Maintenant reposes-toi. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, Gwendalyana va t'aider à te changer. Pardon j'ai oublié de faire les présentations. Mione, je te présente Nana, elle est française. Nana, je te présente Hermione, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas deviné. Voila je vous laisse les filles. Nana, tu fais attention d'ac ?

« - Mais oui Ryry, t'occupes pas de nous, on va s'arranger. Allez dehors qu'Hermione puisse enfiler une tenure plus convenable et plus propre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et au moment, ou il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit la voix d'Hermione.

« - Merci Harry.

Le prénommé revint alors sur ses pas et embrassa son amie sur le front.

« - C'est à moi de te dire merci.

Aussitôt il descendit en bas, pour entendre Rémus, Arthur et Drago raconter la bataille. Il sourit légèrement avant de songer qu'à partir de maintenant, il risquait de se battre contre un bébé. Il franchit les dernières marches et s'assit au salon avec les autres. Dobby lui servit un thé bien corsé auquel il ne toucha pas. (**Lana** : Euh oui, je sais pas si le thé corsé existe mais comme c'est la boisson préféré des Anglais ben je me suis dit que j'allais faire comme avec le café.) Il ri quand les autres lui rappelèrent l'air étonné du mage noir voyant son sort être dévié.

Peu après, Gwendalyana entra à son tour dans la pièce. Harry se leva et lui demanda des nouvelles.

« - Et bien, je ne suis pas médicomage mais elle va bien. Elle est seulement affaiblit et déçue.

« - Déçue ? Mais déçue de quoi ?

« - Comment je le saurais Harry, c'est pas moi son meilleur ami.

La jeune française s'assit tranquillement, but une gorgée de son thé avant de regarder son ami.

« - J'oubliais, elle te demande.

« - Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis. Sale peste.

Elle esquissa un sourire quand elle le vit monter les marches à une vitesse folle. Arrivé au niveau de sa chambre, il ralentit l'allure et après avoir respiré un bon coup, frappa légèrement. Il entendit faiblement la voix de son amie lui priant d'entrer.

« - ça va Mione ? Nana m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

« - Je voulais juste te féliciter. Ta petite amie est adorable. Je l'aime beaucoup.

« - Ma … Ma quoi, demanda le jeune homme surprit, mais voyons je n'ai pas de copine.

« - Oh, fut le seule mot de la jeune femme. Mais, je, … je croyais que toi et elle … vous étiez ensemble. Enfin je ne sais pas, vous avez l'air extrêmement proche.

Harry sourit devant l'embarras de son amie.

« - Normal qu'on soit si proche, ça fait plus de six mois qu'on vit quasiment greffé l'un à l'autre. Ginny nous rejoint parfois dans notre greffage mais c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus entre Gwen et moi qu'entre Ginny et moi. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, t'as eu une grosse journée.

Harry, qui était assis sur son lit, la prit dans ses bras et après l'avoir embrassée une dernière fois, la rallongea confortablement et s'éloigna.

« - Harry, quand tu iras te coucher, tu pourras revenir me voir s'il te plait ?

« - Tout ce que tu voudras Mione.

Aussitôt, il sortit laissant son amie se reposer. Quand il revint dans le salon, la plupart avait été se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Minerva, Gwendalyana, Molly et Ginny, ainsi que Drago. Le jeune brun s'assit sur un des fauteuils et regarda les personnes qui étaient avec lui. Ils avaient tous l'air plus ou moins fatigué. Son regard s'attarda sur la jeune française.

« - Tu savais que Mione pensait qu'on était ensemble ?

« - Non, je l'ignorais. Alors pourquoi est-elle déçue ?

« - Elle est trop fatiguée, je ne lui ai pas demandé. D'ailleurs, on a tous des mines épouvantables. Mais malgré tout, je suis trop énervé pour dormir.

« - Pareil pour moi. Et puis, ça me fait bizarre de savoir que Hermione est de nouveau avec nous.

« - T'as raison Gin. Ça fait bizarre. Pas que ce soit désagréable mais j'ai comme l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tout ça me semble trop facile.

« - Bon les jeunes, je rentre moi je suis fatiguée. Je passerais demain Minerva. Ginny, tu rentres avec moi ou tu restes encore un peu ?

« - Je vais rester si ça t'ennuies pas, commença-t-elle puis se tournant vers les résidents, à moins que vous alliez vous coucher ?

« - Non, moi je reste debout, déclara Harry.

« - Moi aussi de toute manière, déclara Gwendalyana.

« - Et bien, les jeunes faites comme vous voudrez, moi je vais t'imiter Molly, déclara Minerva en réprimant un bâillement. Surtout que Poudlard ne va pas se diriger tout seul

« - T'as raison. Bon allez bonne nuit tout le monde.

Sur ses mots, les deux sorcières partirent, l'une chez elle, l'autre dans sa chambre. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent les adolescents continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Puis Ginny et Drago partirent également se coucher.

« - Avoue que tu meurs d'envie d'aller la voir Ryry, déclara la jeune française voyant son ami regarder l'heure toutes les trente secondes.

« - Non, c'est pas ça enfin si mais elle m'a demandé d'aller la voir quand j'irais me coucher. Seulement il est dix heures du matin, je ne vais pas aller la réveiller pour lui dire bonne nuit.

« - C'est sur. L'idéal, maintenant c'est d'attendre qu'elle se lève.

« - C'est juste. Mais avec tout ça, je n'ai pas pu lui offrir son cadeau de Noël.

« - C'est pas grave Ryry. Tu lui donneras aujourd'hui.

« - T'as réponse à tout la blonde, ce matin, le manque de sommeil te réussit on dirait.

« - C'est ça, c'est ça, fiches-toi de moi. En attendant, moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit l'immature.

Aussitôt, elle se transforma en chat afin que les pouvoirs psychiques ne soient d'aucune utilité au jeune homme. Celui-ci grogna et partit prendre une douche. Durant celle-ci, il se souvint de ce que lui avait appris le mur du Secret.

« Il faudra bien qu'elle sache que son vrai père est Sirius. Et que par conséquent, elle est l'enfant sacré d'Adam et Eve. Je vais garder ça secret encore quelques temps, disons un mois, et selon son état je lui annoncerais ou non. » Quand il ressortit de sous l'eau, il entendit du bruit dans sa chambre. Intrigué il enfila son jeans et mit sa chemise qu'il laissa ouverte, intrigué par les pas dans sa chambre. Il sortit de la pièce d'eau armé de sa baguette. Sans un bruit, il entra et s'apprêta à jeter un sort sur la silhouette. Il se retint juste à temps quand il reconnut sa meilleure amie. Hermione se retourna au même moment et eut un sursaut quand elle vit la baguette de son ami pointé vers elle.

« - Euh … Excuses-moi Harry, je, je cherchais les toilettes. Je, je voulais pas, pas entrer dans ta, ta chambre.

« - C'est pas grave Mione, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, t'as pas fait le tour du propriétaire encore, déclara-t-il en souriant tout en rangeant son item magique, attends-moi j'arrive.

Aussitôt, il partit dans la pièce d'eau, remit ses chaussons (**Lana** : Détails très important mdr) et sécha ses cheveux au maximum. Il passa un coup de peigne dedans, sachant d'avance que la bataille pour les coiffer était perdue. Il ressortit et rangea quelque chose dans sa commode. Etant dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les yeux de son amie se poser sur son torse et suivre les courbes de celui-ci. Elle releva les yeux au moment ou Harry se redressait et la regardait.

« - On y va, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit son meilleur ami, après lui avoir pris le poignet. (**Lana **: Euh je cherche un synonyme de Main. Si je mets paluche ça marche ? mdr) Ils visitèrent l'étage et Harry lui indiqua la pièce qu'elle cherchait peu de temps avant. Durant cet intermède, il s'aperçut que sa chemise était toujours ouverte et avec les courants d'airs, il avait les tétons bien dressés. (**Lana** : Hey hey, réaction naturelle mais toujours embrassante n'est-ce pas cher Harry ? **Harry** : Oui, oui, maintenant tu veux bien continuer ton histoire que je me rhabille ? **Lana** : Oui, bon, ça va,.) C'est les joues rouges, en songeant qu'Hermione l'avait suivi dans cette tenue, qu'il boutonna sa chemise. Il venait de terminer quand la jeune femme sortit. Ils continuèrent la visite dans un plus grand silence, dû au fait qu'ils passaient devant les chambres. Arrivés dans le salon, ils s'assirent et Hermione lui demanda de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait manqué. Il lui raconta tout. Ses escapades avec Gwendalyana, ses recherches sur la forêt des souhaits, leurs hypothèses sur les détraqueurs, l'arrivée des quatre asiatiques, sa fête d'anniversaire, sa rencontre avec la femme d'Albus. En entendant ça, la jeune femme le coupa pour l'interroger. Il répondit patiemment à ses questions, puis reprit son récit. Leurs entraînements, l'arrivée de Molly au poste de directrice de Poudlard, les quelques semaines qu'il avait fait en temps que professeur, ainsi que certains de leurs amis. Durant son récit, il eut plusieurs fois envie de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais son cœur lui disait que le moment n'était pas venu. Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Hermione se rapprocha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué, Harry. Pendant deux ans, je t'ai cru mort. J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'était écroulé quand l'avadra s'est écrasé contre ta poitrine. Durant deux ans, Voldemort a utilisé ce souvenir pour m'anéantir. Il m'a fait subir des trucs horribles, la jeune femme pleurait sur l'épaule de son ami, si tu savais ce que j'ai du subir durant ton coma et encore plus quand il a su que tu étais en vie. A cause de toi, il s'en prenait à moi, se vengeait sur moi. Combien de fois, j'ai pu te détester quand il m'humiliait.

Elle s'arrêta en entendant des bruits de pas. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude de son ami. Il lui prit la main et transplana dans sa chambre. D'un mouvement de tête, il ferma les portes et les fenêtres à clés. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit du jeune homme. Et celui-ci prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour la serrer contre son cœur. Pendant quelques minutes il ne dit rien, attendant les confidences de son amie. Hermione ne savait pas si elle pouvait tout avouer à celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

« - Harry, je ne t'en veux plus rassures-toi. C'était juste durant ses moments d'humiliations. Sur le moment je t'en voulais, j'avais besoin de déverser ma rage contre quelqu'un. Après je m'en voulais de t'avoir accusé de tout. Alors je me mettais à me maudire à mon tour, à cause de ma faiblesse. Pus je le maudissais lui, pour ces gestes et ses mots, Hermione s'accrocha au cou de son ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Harry promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras plus. Tu me laisseras plus entre ses mains, je n'y survivrais pas une seconde fois.

« - Je te le promets Hermione, je ferais tout pour rester à tes côtés, il ne touchera plus tant que je serais en vie. Tu as ma parole. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre comme j'ai perdu tous les autres. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

A ces mots, le cœur d'Harry se serra. « Allons bon, toute façon, je suis partit maintenant. Autant tout avouer. » Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

« - Je sais que c'est pas le lieu, ni le moment, pour ce genre de mots, mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Mione.

En entendant ses mots, la poitrine de l'enfant sacré se serra. « Mon Dieu, il va m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas me dire qu'il m'aime. Il va m'annoncer un truc horrible à la place. Je n'ai plus ma place près de lui, il s'est aperçu qu'il aimait cette française, ou pire si ça se trouve, il a l'intention d'aller se battre contre Tom maintenant. » Telles étaient les pensées de la jeune femme présentement.

« - Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué Mione. Tous les soirs, je parlais à une étoile. Comme dans cette histoire que tu m'avais conté. Celle des deux amants séparés qui se donnait rendez-vous pour se parler. Jusqu'au jour, ou l'homme rata son rendez-vous. Ce soir-là ils moururent tous les deux. Je voulais croire à cette histoire alors tous les soirs, à la même heure, je venais te parler par l'intermédiaire de l'étoile Sirius. Je te racontais mes journées, mes idées de recherches, et même les blagues que Gwen et moi faisions aux adultes.

« - Harry ou veux-tu en venir exactement ? Tous ses mots me font peur. Es-tu entrain de me dire qu'il faut que je prenne mes distances vis-à-vis de toi et ton amie française ?

« - Non Hermione, c'est le contraire. Ecoute, entre Gwen et moi, il n'y a rien. Je la considère comme ma petite sœur.

« - Alors tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre et de peur de la perdre, tu veux que je …

La jeune femme ne pu terminer sa phrase, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau.

« - Je veux que tu quoi ?

« - Que, que je partes, murmura la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

« - Non Hermione. Tu es la seule fille qui hante mes nuits et mes jours. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans mon cœur, t'es la seule. Si je suis encore debout, c'est grâce à toi. Vois-tu le jour ou je me suis réveillé, c'est toi qui m'as réveillé. Je me souviens, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une clairière, depuis longtemps. D'un côté se trouvaient mes parents, de l'autre Ron et toi. Je ne savais pas ou aller. Puis d'un coup, je t'ai vu dans une bassine d'eau entourée d'un halo jaune et Voldemort venait de t'entailler l'avant-bras. Tu m'appelais. J'ai donc choisit d'aller vers toi. D'après les médicomages de garde, j'aurais crié ton nom avant de me rendormir.

Durant sa tirade, le jeune homme avait plongé son regard vert dans les prunelles chocolat de son amie et avait rapproché son visage du sien. Il attendit patiemment que la jeune femme enregistre tous ses mots et comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand elle eut terminé de lire entre les lignes, son regard pétilla. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la proximité de leurs visages.

« - Ayé tu as compris ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis plus de dix minutes, ou je dois simplifier ?

« - Fiches-toi de moi Harry Potter. En attendant, les mots c'est agréable à l'oreille mais ça ne vaut pas un geste, déclara-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

A ces mots, le visage du jeune homme prit une légère teinte rouge et doucement il s'approcha de son amie, réduisant les centimètres entre leurs deux corps. Il n'était qu'à un centimètre d'elle quand il stoppa tous ses gestes.

« - T'as raison, un geste vaut plus seulement il n'y a que moi, qui agit pour le moment, murmura-t-il de peur de briser cet instant puis d'un voix plus tendre, alors Miss Granger, où est passé votre courage.

« - Me tentes pas tu serais surpris de savoir ce que je peux faire quand on me défit.

« - J'attends de voir, dit-il la voix rauque.

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'il sentit les lèvres de son amie contre les siennes. Elle les avait simplement posé et attendait qu'il agisse. Doucement, il pressa sa bouche et embrasa son amie. Quand elle répondit à son baiser, il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il ressentit comme un envol de papillon dans son estomac. Il mit ses bras autour de la taille de son amie, tandis que celle-ci enroulait les siens autour de son cou. Ils se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à sentir leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. La soif de l'autre les poussa à approfondir leur baiser. Ils basculèrent et tombèrent allongé sur le lit du jeune homme. Ne voulant pas aller trop vite, Harry se détacha d'elle et la regarda.

« - On devrait s'arrêter là.

« - Oui on devrait.

Un ange passa (**Lana** : Ainsi qu'une colonie.) avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne.

« - J'ai peur Harry. Peur de me réveiller et de me retrouver entre ses bras, une nouvelle fois. Peur qu'il me tue avant que tu viennes me sauver.

A ces mots, la jeune femme se serra contre son petit ami.

« - Hermione, je t'assures que ce n'est pas un rêve et je vais t'en donner la preuve.

Aussitôt, il pinça la jeune femme. Celle-ci émit un cri.

« - Hey ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

« - Pour te prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve. Dans un onirisme, tu n'aurais rien sentit.

Le jeune homme bailla. Il commençait réellement à se sentir las et le parfum enivrant de la peau d'Hermione lui fit tourner la tête et les sens. Les battements de son cœur le berçait et il du faire un effort surhumain pour rester éveillé. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il demanda à son amie de se lever. Celle-ci émit un soupir et à contrecœur s'écarta de son ami. Celui-ci se leva et s'étira. Il sentait ses membres engourdis. En se retournant, il vit que son amie le regardait bizarrement.

« - Quoi ?

« - Tu savais que tu étais beau ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et la regarda de plus près. Elle était toujours elle. Avec ses cheveux châtains clair, toujours ses prunelles envoûtantes, toujours cette peau légèrement hâlée. Son cœur se serra et il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle était à genoux sur son lit. Il la rejoignit et l'embrassa pieusement, avant de s'écarter. Seulement la jeune femme ayant d'autres projets, le rattrapa et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le jeune homme était trop fatigué par sa nuit blanche et sa soirée, se laissa faire, à demi endormi. (**Lana** Hey ! c'est frustrant d'avoir l'impression d'avoir un mannequin dans ses bras.) La jeune femme lui mordit la lèvre ce qui le ramena à lui. Il s'écarta d'un mètre.

« - Mione, arrêtes, je suis fatigué et j'arriverais pas à résister longtemps. Et tu sais tout comme moi que c'est trop tôt. Notre histoire vient à peine de commencer. Laisses-nous le temps de nous redécouvrir.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se voilèrent.

« - Il avait raison après tout.

Se sentant mal, Harry se rapprocha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et tout en la berçant lui demanda :

« - Qui avait raison sur quoi ?

« - Voldemort. Il m'avait dit que tu n'aurais plus envie de moi, quand il m'aurait pris ce que je te réservais. Que je te donnerais envie de vomir.

« - Hein ? Mais voyons, c'est stupide Hermione, je t'aime mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Il t'a fait croire n'importe quoi. Crois-moi j'ai envie d'aller plus loin mais par respect pour toi et par principe je veux attendre. J'ai envie de te couvrir de cadeaux, te voir sourire, rire, pour une broutille. Mione regardes-moi, Harry prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, Qu'a-t-il pris ?

« - Ma … ma première fois, pleura la jeune femme, je voulais que ce soit toi, qui soit le premier. Toi, tu aurais été doux, prévenant. Te connaissant, tu m'aurais sûrement fait la cour pendant plusieurs semaines. Doucement, en prenant ton temps et ça aurait été durant une soirée romantique qu'on l'aurait fait. A la place, j'ai été jeté sur un lit sans ménagement par Voldemort attachée et condamnée à garder les yeux ouverts pendant qu'il m'humiliait de la pire des façons. Devant tous ses mangemorts.

Inconsciemment, elle s'était serrée d'avantage contre son petit copain, honteuse. Elle n'osait plus le regarder, de peur de le salir lui aussi. Lui qui l'avait sûrement attendu sagement, s'imaginant comment serait leur première nuit d'amour. Il l'appela doucement lui demandant de le regarder. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Harry prit les devants, la décolla de lui et lui releva le visage de sa main. Seulement la jeune femme gardait les paupières closes.

« - Hermione regardes-moi. Mione, je t'en pris regardes-moi. J'aime bien voir les yeux des personnes à qui je parle.

Il attendit, reformulant sa demande, mais la jeune femme était têtue et secouait négativement la tête à chaque fois.

« - Hermione Jane Granger, tu es vraiment la sorcière la plus têtue que je connaisse. Tu as la chance d'être avec un des jeunes hommes les plus populaires du monde des Sorciers et tu refuses même de croiser ses yeux.

A ces mots, la jeune femme consentit à ouvrir les yeux mais baissa la tête. Il la releva et tenta d'accrocher son regard au sien.

« - Mione, Voldemort t'as fait certaines choses qu'on ne pourra jamais effacer de ta mémoire mais une chose est sure, c'est que dans ses prédictions il s'est trompé. Tu ne me donnes pas envie de vomir bien au contraire. Tu me fais beaucoup plus d'effet que toutes nos amies de Poudlard réunis. Seulement, tu as certaines blessures internes et je veux attendre qu'elles soient cicatrisées avant d'aller trop loin et que nous le regrettions tous les deux.

« - Tu … Je ne te dégoûte pas ? Même si j'ai porté l'enfant de ton ennemi ? Même si j'ai du coucher avec quasiment tous les mangemorts ? Même si …

« - Oui Hermione, malgré tout ce que tu as du subir durant ses trente derniers mois, je t'aime, et j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec toi. Seulement, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, qu'on se découvre tranquillement, qu'on apprécie chaque instant passé l'un près de l'autre. Et si pour ça, je dois attendre encore deux ans, que toutes tes blessures soit cicatrisées alors j'attendrais. Je ne veux pas te brusquer pour te montrer que je t'aime. On va prendre notre temps mais je veux que tu te confies à quelqu'un. Qu'importe qu'il soit, je ne veux pas que tu gardes tout ça en toi. Et en échange, je te promets que quand le moment sera venu, je t'offrirais ta plus belle nuit. Celle qui effacera toutes les autres. C'est d'accord.

« - Vous êtes dur en affaire monsieur Potter, mais j'accepte à une condition.

« - Laquelle ?

« - Déjà tu vas m'embrasser, ensuite tu me laisseras dormir près de toi cette nuit et tu ne me poseras aucune question. Tu attendras que je t'en parle d'accord ?

« - Si j'ai bien compté cela fait trois conditions. Mais je les accepte sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Ils se serrèrent la main et s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur pacte. Peu après, Harry laissa Hermione allait se laver et descendit. Il dit bonjour à toutes les personnes debout. Il remarqua alors que Minerva, Rémus et Gwendalyana, qui étaient les seuls à être réveillé, le regardait d'un drôle d'œil.

« - Quoi ? Vous ne m'avez pas assez vu ses derniers mois, vous voulez graver ma tête dans vos mémoires ?

« - Non Harry mais vois-tu, je suis passé devant ta chambre tout à l'heure pour venir te parler et j'ai entendu de drôle de bruit, suivit de la voix d'Hermione, déclara Gwendalyana d'une voix cristalline.

« - Et vous en avez conclu que ?

« - Que vous n'êtes plus des enfants, continua-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant en bas âge.

« - Gwen un conseil, arrêtes de refoulez tes pulsions sexuelles, trouvse-toi un copain et assouvis-les. Entre Hermione et moi, il ne s'est rien passé de tel. De plus, c'est notre vie à tous les deux et par conséquent, on n'a pas à vous rendre de compte.

« - Tu parles non plus d'elle et de toi, mais de vous. J'en conclue qu'elle sait à quel point tu es attaché à elle à présent, déclara Rémus platement.

« - Oui, on s'est embrassé ensuite on a fait quinze gosses, maintenant vous avez terminé avec votre interrogatoire. Hermione m'attend avec quinze tonnes de lait pour nourrir tous nos enfants. (**Lana** : Euh, franchement, ils sont plus rapide que des lapins. Mdr)

Sur ses mots, ils se regardèrent durant deux secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Harry s'assit et prit le journal. Le titre l'intrigua.

_**Sauvetage express à Sainte-Mangouste.**_

_Hier soir, tandis que la plupart du monde fêtait Noël, Harry Potter aidait de quelques amis a lui, ont été à l'hôpital des Sorciers, afin de sauver une jeune femme. Hermione Granger, était arrivée plutôt en urgence pour accoucher. Selon des sources sures, l'enfant serait celui de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Son-Nom. _Plus de détails page 2

Harry tournait les pages pour lire la suite quand sa petite amie fit irruption dans la salle à manger. Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde, d'une voix toute timide. Tout le monde l'observait et elle commençait à être mal à l'aise. Le propriétaire des lieux se leva, arriva près de sa copine, lui prit la main et après avoir l'avoir embrassé, l'installa à ses côtés. Gwendalyana roula des yeux, Rémus tenta de cacher un sourire et Minerva, lança un regard appuyé au jeune homme.

« - Bah quoi ?

Voila c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous a plus ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Pas du tout ? Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis.

**Lana** : Bon et maintenant les rars. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. A la base, j'avais mis un perso à le faire mais j'ai tout effacé.  Don punition (pour moi,) je vais les faire. Eux, ils sont à la fête foraine qu'il y a en ville. Bon alors la première review est celle d'**emma** : Merci pour ta review, de plus en plus longue, je dois dire. Mdr J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu. Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous Ensuite c'est **LolaMalefoy** : Merci pour tes cinquante millions de reviews mdr. Comme tu l'as vu, c'est bien Faker le traître. Pour el garçon du rêve, tu penses que c'est Drago ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je serais ravie de comprendre comment tu en es arrivée là ? Euh au passage, t'as raison, Harry aurait du en prendre qu'un seul de malice réglisse. Mdr Et comme je viens de te le dire, les sorciers tous des feignasses (suivre avec le film Hp IV qu'on look actu lol) Pour le passage, c'est pas grave t'as essayé. Mdr Sache que tous mes chapitres font au minimum neuf pages. Après, il est vrai que je suis plus inspiré pour certains que pour d'autres mdr. Dans ce cas, merci de m'en vouloir si tu continue à suivre ma fic mdr Euh pour tes renseignement, oui mes chevilles vont bien. J'ai fusillé que quarante-huit paires ; c'est un progrès non ? Mdr Je suis ravie que tu arrive à la fin. Il était temps non ? D'accord toi tu votes pour un garçon, c'est intéressant. C'est vrai que ce serait logique comme fin. Nous verrons (heurkkk il est moche Voldemort. Han pauvre Cédric, et pauvre Harry aussi lol.) Ah oui, qui est face à eux ? Bon je croix avoir fait le tour de tes reviews mdr. Bisous Ensuite c'est **lasadikdu94.sky** : Merci pour ta review. Bas j'ai coupée parce que je savais que ça en ennuierait certains lool. Ensuite j'espère que bas, la retrouvaille Harry-Hermione t'as plus. Une Voldemorette ? C'est une idée ! Je vais y réfléchir. On verra ce qu'en pense les autres. Oh ma parole, tu viens de m'inspirer un truc énorme. Euh enfin bref, voila la suite, au bout de trois jours, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir lool. Bisous miss Ensuite, c'est **Myria Tonk** : Merci pour ta review miss. Alors comme ça t'es du même collège que mon ptit correcteur belge ? En tout cas, je lui ai passé ton sourire. Raie que ce chapitre t'es plus, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Enfin c'est **Laura** qui referme le bal des reviews. Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire miss. Ensuite comme tu as pu le voir, c'est effectivement Drago qui a frappé à la porte du QG. Et t'as raison, je me suis trompé, les Malefoy recherchaient bien l'espion de leurs camps mais nous l'avons trouvé à présent non ? Et dernier détail, je me suis trompé les dégâts ont bien été réparer suite au tremblement de terre de miss Hermione. Voila en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. Bisous

Voila c'est out pour aujourd'hui. J'espère avoir tout pleins de reviews d'ici la semaine prochaine (oui car, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps donc … Bisous all

Lana51 !


	27. La chambre des secrets

**La minute des personnages **: **Gwendalyana** : Bon vu que, récemment, c'était la journée des femmes, Hermione, je te propose qu'avec l'aide de Ginny, nous utilisions cette minutes juste pour nous. **Hermione** : Tout a fait d'accord. **Harry**_ ne voulant pas parler ne fait que hocher la tête positivement et entraîne les garçons dans une pièce adjacente_ **Ginny** : En tout cas, en voilà qui est d'accord. Bon les filles, je sais pas vous, mais je n'ai que deux choses à dire c'est … **Toutes les trois **: Laissez-nous des reviews et ViVe les femmes !!! (Spécial clin d'œil à lasadikdu94.sky qui est fière de tout et par-dessus tout fière d'être une femme. Bisous la gance.)

**Disclamer **: Alors tous les lieux et personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le ciel, le vent etc. n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin les mots n'appartiennent à personne non plus. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous **:

**PS** : Merci à **lefandeharry** d'être mon correcteur.

**Chapitre XXV II** **: La chambre des secrets.**

_Le propriétaire des lieux, se leva, arriva près de sa copine, lui prit la main, et après avoir l'avoir embrassé, l'installa à ses côtés. Gwendalyana roula des yeux, Rémus tenta de cacher un sourire, et Minerva, lança un regard appuyé au jeune homme._

_« - Bas quoi ?_

« - Rien, sauf que tu devrais lire la suite de l'article Harry, déclara Rémus d'une voix mystérieuse.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le journal à la bonne page, et lut l'article. Hermione se pencha pour suivre cette histoire d'article.

_**Sauvetage express à Sainte-Mangouste.**_

_Hier soir, tandis que la plupart du monde fêtait Noël, Harry Potter aidait de quelques amis, a lui, ont été à l'hôpital des Sorciers, afin de sauver une jeune femme. Hermione Granger, était arrivée plutôt en urgence pour accoucher. Selon des sources sûr l'enfant serait celui de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Son-Nom._

_Harry Potter est bien décidé à faire parler de lui une nouvelle fois en sauvant son amie prisonnière de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Son-Nom. Cette nuit, il a infiltré, l'escorte de mangemorts qui suivait le Mage noir, avec l'aide de certains amis, selon nos sources. Le professeur Staniels, chef du service et chef de garde de l'hôpital, venait d'être alerté qu'un de ses collègue venait d'amener une jeune femme sur le point d'accoucher._

_Il a donc coordonnée les soins en demandant à plusieurs infirmières de s'occuper de la jeune femme qui semblait plus qu'affaiblit. Puis, il est allé faire son tour de garde, laissant son subalterne s'occuper de la patiente. Quand il est revenu plusieurs minutes après, dans son service, il a entendu plusieurs stupéfix venir de la salle d'accouchement. Quand il est arrivé sur place, il a aperçut une explosion, puis le lit vide laissant un enfant gravement blessé. Il semble d'ailleurs que cet enfant soit celui du mage noir, car celui-ci était justement dans la salle, l'enfant dans ses bras, le protégeant de cette pluie de sortilège. Voir photo ci-contre Bien que nous étions alerté bien avant l'explosion, le temps que notre reporter atteigne le centre de soin, La jeune maman, répondant au nom de Hermione Granger, prisonnière du Lord depuis deux ans, avait disparut abandonnant son enfant, pour sauver sa vie. _

_Rita Skeeter._

Après avoir terminer l'article, Harry froissa le journal.

« - Comment l'a-t-elle su Mumus ? T'as une idée ?

« - Oui, j'ai bien une idée. Mais j'avoue qu'elle est trop farfelue pour être vrai. Imaginons qu'on est un autre espion dans notre camp. Pas un pour Voldemort, non un qui travaille pour la Gazette.

« - Ou bien, … Mione, te rappelles-tu de ce que tu avais découvert lors de notre quatrième année, sur Rita. Si elle s'est servit de ça dans ce cas, elle peut être n'importe où.

« - Je m'en souviens que trop bien. Mais non, comment aura-t-elle su qu'il fallait venir ce soir-là. Mais c'est vrai que ça se tient.

« - Bien c'est simple, c'est une soumise, elle est facile à acheter, surtout que c'est une personne de sang-mêlé. De peur de mourir, elle s'est faite embauché, se servant de ce que tu as découvert, pour glaner le plus d'information possible, pour Papy Voldi.

« - Bien sur. Il l'a prévenu de mon accouchement, voulant qu'il fasse les gros titres afin de prévenir la population qu'il avait un héritier, mais votre intervention l'a fait perdre toute future notoriété. A la place, la traîtresse a retourné sa veste, et a raconté presque l'entière vérité. Après tout, elle n'était sûrement pas dans le bureau du professeur. Elle n'a pas pu donc, savoir qu'il vous a prévenu.

« - Euh, les amoureux, ça vous dérangerait de nous mettre au parfum, parce que je sais pas pour mamie et Mumus, mais moi je coule-là.

Entendant que Gwendalyana était la petite fille de son ancien professeur de métamorphose, Hermione fut surprise. Tout le monde passa outre sa réaction, et le jeune homme expliqua à tout le monde le secret de la journaliste. Ayant cette information, les résidants comprirent toute la conversation. Un ange passa, puis Minerva se leva et écrasa un scarabée au sol.

« - Voilà soit j'ai tué un insecte, soit Rita n'est plus de ce monde, déclara la sorcière d'un ton cinglant. (**Lefandeharry : **que de cruauté !!! **Lana : **T'as remarqué ? Mdr)

Peu après, Hermione se leva, et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Elle monta à l'étage, tourna à gauche, puis à droite et regarda la porte devant laquelle, elle se trouvait. La porte était en bois simple, avec une poignée toute simple. Elle entra et trouva la pièce vide. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, quand celle-ci se ferma brusquement, la jeune femme sursauta. Hermione se retourna et fixa la porte. De l'intérieur, celle-ci était de couleur verte avec la poignée noire. Elle fixa l'entrée. Doucement, elle se tourna et fit, avec effarement, la pièce se meubler. Un lit à baldaquin vert, de deux places, une commode remplie de plusieurs tenues plus sexy les unes que les autres, des livres sur le destin de toutes les personnes qui ont résisté aux mages noirs de chaque époque. Une coiffeuse avec du maquillage ensorcelé, et sur la gauche se dessinait une porte de marbre que la jeune femme connaissait que trop bien. Celle-ci menait à une salle de bain. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme aperçut son ventre. De nouveau, elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois. Elle fixa le lit, et se vit allongé entouré de mangemorts et Voldemort la salir sous les yeux rieurs de toutes les personnes présentes. Hermione sentit sa tête qui tournait, elle se tint le visage au niveau des tempes, tomba à genou sous la douleur. Elle ne put retenir un cri aigu.

« - NON PITIE SORTEZ DE LA. ALLEZ VOUS-EN!

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Harry regarda sa petite amie sortir de la pièce et monter. Quand il ne la vit plus, il observa la jeune française.

« - Oui ?

« - Comment tu la couve des yeux, c'est trop mignon, mais il ne lui arrivera rien. Voyons, elle est avec nous maintenant. On va veiller à ce qu'elle reste avec nous, ce n'est pas la peine de la surveiller à temps plein, se moqua gentiment son amie.

« - Ah oui ? Et quand aurons-nous la chance de surveiller ton petit copain ?

La jeune femme allait répliquer quand ils entendirent Hermione crier. Avant qu'une personne n'ait bougée, Harry disparut en courant. Il grimpa les étages à une vitesse folle, bientôt rejoint par la jeune femme. Ils suivirent les cris d'Hermione et arrivèrent devant la porte. Les deux jeunes n'avaient jamais vu cette porte. Ils voulurent entrer, mais n'arrivèrent pas à ouvrir la pièce. De rage, Harry mit un violent coup de pied dans le pan de bois.

« - Hermione, Que se passe-t-il ? Ouvre, la porte est coincée. Parle-moi Hermione.

Il frappait de ses points tentant d'ouvrir la porte qui restait close. Sans s'en apercevoir, il se transforma en lion et planta ses griffes dans le bois. Il finit par ouvrir la porte au moment, où les adultes arrivèrent. Hermione ayant terminé de crier, ils n'avaient pas pu suivre le chemin aussi facilement que les deux benjamins. Harry redevint humain et entra pour trouver son amie à genou au sol qui fixait un point dans le vide. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Doucement, il se mit près d'elle et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle.

« - Hermione, l'appela-t-il doucement, tu m'entends ?

Devant son manque de réaction, il poursuivit.

« - Mione, réponds-moi !

Après un court instant de silence, il entendit faiblement.

« - Tu vois ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Et ce n'est que le début. A cet endroit j'ai vécu bien pire. Regarde son sourire vicieux, et leurs regards pervers. Ils bavent quasiment devant l'acte de leur maître. Ils se damneraient, vendraient leurs âmes au Diable pour être à sa place. Regarde, il va se lever et son bras droit va prendre sa place. Regarde son regard, mélange de dégoût et d'envie. Lucius arrive, trop content de pouvoir, à son tour me toucher, me caresser, m'embrasser, et faire son office, pendant que je criais. Ecoute mes cris, je les maudis tous, les promets au diable, alors qu'ils rient tous. Ferme les yeux, je vais te raconter la suite. Chacun leur tour, ils vont venir, selon leurs grades. Ils vont me toucher, puis me violer sans ménagement. A la fin, ils partiront tous, me laissant dans mon sang, et dans cette saleté grandissante. Je vais attendre, une heure, qu'un elfe vienne me détacher, et me conduire par cette porte, déclara-t-elle en montrant une porte que ni Harry ni les autres ne virent, ou je plongerais dans un bain, pendant que lui laverait le lit et changerait les draps.

« - Hermione je …

« - Pauvre Stark. Je suis désolé, je t'avais promis de te libérer quand je m'enfuirai. Mais je tiendrai ma promesse. Je reviendrai te chercher, crois-moi.

« - Hermione, de qui parles-tu ?

Reconnaissant la voix de son ami, la jeune femme cligna des yeux, et tout disparut, laissant la pièce vide.

« - Où sont-ils ?

« - De quoi Mione ?

« - Les meubles, ils étaient là, décréta-t-elle en se levant et parcourut la salle. Il y avait un lit ici. Il avait un baldaquin et était aux couleurs de Serpentards. A gauche le bureau avec des livres atroces, de l'autre côté du lit une coiffeuse, tout en listant les meubles Hermione bougea et se plaça à l'endroit ou il devrait être. Et ici, une grosse armoire remplie d'affaires. Et ici, une porte menant à la salle de bain.

« - Hermione cette pièce est vide depuis que je suis entré.

« - Mais … Je ne suis pas folle. Elle était meublée … exactement comme … ma chambre chez lui… Harry dis-moi que je n'ai pas … hallucinée… Il ne m'a pas rendue folle comme … comme Ron.

Il rejoignit la jeune femme au centre de la pièce et, la prit dans ses bras.

« - Non Mione, tu n'es pas folle. Mais je te l'ai dit, tu dois exorciser certains de tes démons. Je ne connais pas cette pièce mais je trouverais à quoi elle servait.

« - C'était la salle de torture, dit Rémus. Ton grand-père l'avait faite aménagée pour savoir ce que cachaient les petites amies de ton père. Lily a été enfermé ici pendant deux jours, revivant sans cesse la mort de ses proches. Surtout celle de ses parents. James a su qu'elle était dans la maison que le deuxième jour. Seulement connaissant le moyen de l'ouvrir, il n'as pas ouvert la salle en détruisant la porte en deux.

« - Mon grand-père était si cruel ?

« - Seulement pour le besoin de la sauvegarde du sang. Sinon il était un peu comme ton père en plus sage. Plutôt comme toi en fait. Vous avez sensiblement le même caractère sauf que tu ne ferais jamais subir ça à une fille.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et, comme la conversation s'était déroulée quand ils descendirent vers le salon, Harry s'assit couvant toujours Hermione du regard et le protégeant avec ses bras.

« - Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Mumus. Harry serait du genre à payer des gars pour qu'ils emmènent ses filles et qu'ils se marient avec. Histoire d'être tranquille.

« - T'es folle ma parole. Ça ne te réussit pas de dormir, s'esclaffa Harry.

« - Bas quoi, c'est pas toi, mon grand frère de cœur, qui me pousse à sortir avec un gars et coucher avec ?

« - Je t'ai juste dit d'assouvir tes pulsions.

« - Et il y a peu de temps ? Tu m'as dit quoi ? « Quant aurons-nous la chance de surveiller ton petit copain ? » Un grand frère protège sa petite sœur des garçons, il ne l'envoie pas dans la gueule du loup.

« - C'est pas faux Harry. Souviens-toi de Ron, déclara Hermione en souriant.

« - C'est vrai, mais Ron et Ginny ont du sang en commun. Nous on a que quelques aventures dans des forêts et quelques boulettes de papiers, sourit-il à l'évocation de se souvenir.

« - Oh vraiment, c'est très drôle Harry. C'était très mature, déclara Minerva un sourire aux lèvres.

Voyant qu'Hermione était perdue, Harry lui raconta cette histoire. A la fin du récit tous rirent.

Vers quinze heures, Harry se sentant las, dit au revoir à tout le monde, et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Il commença à monter les marches et croisa Hermione qui descendait.

« - Où vas-tu ?

« - Je vais me coucher Mione, je suis mort. Bonne nuit.

Doucement, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, lui dit combien il l'aimait, et continua son chemin. La jeune femme le rattrapa et lui demanda de rester avec elle.

« - Mione, ils te protégeront aussi bien que moi, tu sais.

« - Je t'en pris Harry, j'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi. Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

« - Si tu insiste mais je vais pas être d'une compagnie agréable.

« - Pas de problème, je suis fatiguée aussi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu une si grosse journée.

Il rit et lui rappela qu'elle avait dormit quelques heures. Se a quoi, elle répondit que contrairement à lui, elle avait accouché récemment. Ils se disputèrent gentiment en haut des escaliers à savoir qui des deux était le plus fatigué. Au bout de dix minutes, Harry la fit taire, d'un baiser et déclara :

« - T'as raison, tu as supporté beaucoup ces derniers jour, tu t'es vidée de tes forces, t'as mis un enfant au monde, et t'as dû nous supporter tout le matin et une partie de l'après-midi. A côté, je me suis seulement battu, vidé de la moitié de moitié de mes forces pour te faire transplaner, passé une nuit blanche, courut comme un dératé. Sans oublier que je me suis transformé en animagui, enfoncé une porte et monté plusieurs fois les étages. A mon avis, nous sommes quitte.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Il lui prit la main, et docilement la conduisit dans sa chambre. D'un geste de la tête, la porte s'ouvrit. Il lui expliqua rapidement qu'il avait quelques dons psychiques. Il la laissa dans sa chambre et, par pudeur, partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Bien que son pyjama n'était qu'un pantalon, le jeune homme dormait sans sous vêtement. (**Lana** Ah ah ça devient intéressant. **Hermione et Gwendalyana** : On peut regarder par le trou de la serrure ? **Lefandeharry **: s'est pas toi qui dit sur MSN que tous les mecs sont de gros pervers ??? **Lana** : Justement on essaie, de vous imiter, dans le cadre d'une bonne parité hommes/femmes mdr) Il ressortit peu après et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle regardait les photos sur son chevet. Comme elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il s'approcha doucement, et la prit par la taille, embrassant son cou. Hermione se détendit dans cette étreinte et posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami. Peu après, elle tourna sur place, pour être face à lui, sans bouger de ses bras. Pieusement, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt, il répondit sa demande, et l'embrassa. La jeune femme noua ses bras, autour de son cou. Lentement, ils allèrent jusque sur le lit. Ils s'assirent et rompirent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

« - On va arrêter là, Mione, je vais pas résister longtemps sinon.

« - Très bien, je n'ai pas envie de te forcer la main. Par contre, tu aurais une chemise ou un tee-shirt à me prêter, j'ai la flemme de prendre un de mes pyjamas.

« - Ah oui ? Pourtant un coup de baguette, cinq lettres (**Lefandeharry :** si tu parle du sortilège d'attraction « ACCIO », il faut aussi dire le nom de ce qu'on veut qui vienne a nous. Donc pyjama : 6 lettre. En tout, il faudra qu'elle dise 11 lettres **Lana** : GRRRRRRRRR barre-toi avec tes math. Mdr on s'en fout, et puis ce n'est qu'un homme, normal qu'il est oublié qu'il fallait rajouter les lettres de pyjama. Je m'enfonce ? Ok je me taie. lol), et tu en a un.

« - Je sais, mais j'ai envie d'être dans tes vêtements.

Il lui sourit et fit venir une chemise noire, près de lui. Hermione la prit et partit se changer. Quand elle revint, elle trouva Harry allongé sur son lit en travers. Il avait les paupières closes. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui, et l'observa. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il se releva afin de s'asseoir. Hermione sourit et grimpa à son tour sur la couche. Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en ouvrant les couvertures. Ils se couchèrent et Hermione se blottit contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux machinalement. Elle se mit face à lui, et l'embrassa avant de fermer les yeux. A son tour, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis la rapprocha de lui. Les yeux fermés, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Rémus regarda les deux jeunes discuter en haut de l'escalier, puis reporta son attention sur la conversation. Gwendalyana expliqua qu'il faudrait trouver ce que contenaient les coffrets des fondateurs qu'Harry avait ramenés. Il faudrait aussi décrypter la langue dans lequel étaient les livres. A la fin de la journée, ils avaient tout prévu. Ils iraient à Poudlard le lendemain pour comprendre. Il n'aurait plus qu'à prévenir Harry et Hermione quand ils se lèveraient. Bien que selon Gwendalyana, ils ne risquaient pas de ressortir maintenant. Pas avant trois enfants, déclara-t-elle en rigolant. Seulement quand, vint l'heure de se coucher pour elle, soit deux heures plus tard, elle se sentit bien seule. Chaque soir, Harry avait pris l'habitude de venir l'embrasser et de parler un peu avec elle. Alors que là, il s'occupait de son amie, et bien qu'elle ne lui avouerait jamais, elle commençait à être jalouse de la relation que l'ancienne prisonnière entretenait avec son meilleur ami. Elle tenta de calmer ce sentiment à grand coup de phrase toute faite. « C'est normal, il se connaissent depuis si longtemps. » « Ça fait si longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. » ou encore « ils sortent ensemble c'est normal qu'ils soient greffé l'un à l'autre. » Seulement, aucune de ses suites de mots (**Lefandeharry :** on peut aussi dire GN : groupe nominale **Lana** : Je préfère les suites de mots mdr) ne parvenaient effacer le sentiment d'abandon qui naissait en elle. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses idées et se coucha. Seulement ses pensées revinrent au galop. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir mais s'écroula bien vite face au grand manque de sommeil.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda la décoration et se souvint où elle était. Elle chercha la présence de son copain mais s'aperçut que le lit était vide et froid. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'assit le lit, tout en regardant partout.

« - Tu cherches quelqu'un, demanda une voix amusé.

« - Oui, mon amant figure-toi. Il a dû partir avant que tu n'arrives Harry.

Il sourit et s'éloigna de l'encadrement de la porte menant à la salle de bain où il était appuyé pour la rejoindre.

« - Bonjour belle endormie. Avez-vous bien dormit ?

« - Oui mais j'avoue sans honte que j'aurais préférée me réveiller dans tes bras, répondit Hermione en faisant la moue.

Harry esquissa un autre sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura d'autre nuits et surtout d'autres matins.

« - Je sais. Pourquoi es-tu déjà habillé ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Il est quelle heure ? Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Stop une question à la fois. Il y avait une réunion de l'ordre ce matin. Tu n'as rien trop loupé, juste des discours lourds et longs, et une micro mission. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis habillé. Il est presque midi, et il ne se passe rien de grave. On a juste un petit truc à vérifier. Tu peux rester coucher, on en a pas pour bien longtemps.

« - Non attends-moi, je veux venir aussi. Vous partez dans combien de temps ?

« - On va partir, là. Attends je vais voir si on a le temps de t'attendre. Mais je préférerais que tu restes là. Nous allons dans la chambre des Secret et je crains que tu n'apprécies pas comment on descend.

« - Je viens, je veux pas rester ici en me tournant les pouces.

« - Bon prépare-toi, je vais voir s'ils ont le temps.

Il l'embrassa et sortit de la salle. Il descendit les marches et demanda si ça dérangeait quelqu'un qu'ils attendent Hermione. Les adultes craignirent pour sa santé, car elle restait fragile mais si elle se sentait le courage de venir, alors ils n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient. Harry se tourna vers Gwendalyana.

« - Non de toute façon, je n'avais pas trop envie de venir.

« - Attends, pourquoi tu dis ça ? On ne t'empêche pas de venir.

« - Si Harry, nous y allons en Portoloin, je te rappelle. Si Hermione veut venir faut que quelqu'un reste ici, déclara Rémus.

« - Et bien dans ce cas, j'irais en tranplanant. Comme ça, Nana peut venir.

« - Mais non Harry, c'est pas grave, et puis je n'avais pas envie de venir toute façon.

« - Nana, à d'autres, tu t'en faisais une joie, de cette mission. Qu'est-ce qui vient de changer ?

« - Rien Harry.

Aussitôt, elle partit dans le salon, laissant les adultes sans voix. Ils s'interrogèrent, puis Harry décida d'aller la voir. Il la rejoignit dans le salon et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. La jeune femme voulut lui cacher les vraies raisons de son attitude mais à force de demande, il finit par lui arracher des aveux. Alors, elle lui raconta tout. Du sentiment d'exclusion à la presque jalousie de la place qu'Hermione avait dans sa vie. Il rit et lui expliqua qu'il la considéré toujours comme sa sœur. Il serait toujours là pour elle. Mais il était vrai qu'il partageait enfin la relation qu'il avait toujours voulut avec Hermione. Peu après, ils revinrent tous les deux bras dessus, bras dessous. Hermione arriva en même temps et sourit quand elle les vit se chamailler comme des enfants. Rémus avait laissé sa place à Hermione et, avait donc transplaner jusque là-bas. Peu après son arrivée, il les vit entrer par la grille. Ils le rejoignirent dans le parc où plusieurs adolescents lui parlaient. Quand ils virent leurs anciens professeurs, ils allèrent vers eux et prirent de leurs nouvelles. Molly arriva et dispersa les élèves. Elle dit bonjour à tous, et serra Hermione dans ses bras, heureuse de la voir debout. Elles discutèrent toutes les deux durant quelques minutes puis Harry les guida jusqu'à l'entrée principale de la chambre. Pour Hermione, c'était une première. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit.

« - Harry ? Quand on a préparé le polynectar, on était juste à côté ?

« - Oui Mione, et on a rien vu.

« - Attendez vous avez préparé du polynectar en quelle année, s'étonna Minerva.

« - Euh, en deuxième année, mais c'est Hermione qui la fait. Ron et moi étions tellement nul qu'on aurait fait sauté Poudlard.

« - Et bien on en apprend tous les jours.

« - Minerva, si tu savais tout ce qu'on a fait durant nos études. On a au moins contournées cent fois chacune des règles du château.

La sorcière roula des yeux et Harry se tourna vers l'entrée et l'ouvrit. Chaque sorcier appela son balai pour descendre. Seule Hermione fit un pas en arrière tandis qu'Harry ouvrait la marche en criant de bonheur. Les autres sorciers le suivirent laissant la jeune femme en haut avec Molly. Peu après, Harry revint et proposa à la jeune femme de venir avec lui, tandis que la directrice partait mettre quelqu'un pour surveiller la porte afin qu'aucun incident n'ait lieu. Il lui tendit sa main et attendit patiemment que la jeune femme prenne sa main. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de deux minutes. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et repartit plus doucement sentant la jeune femme se crispait. Quand elle sentit qu'il prit de la vitesse, elle cria (**Lana** Un peu comme dans HP III quand ils vont délivrer Sirius.) Ils arrivèrent en bas, et Harry attendit qu'Hermione descende pour lâcher son balai. Ils rejoignirent les autres et profitant qu'Hermione visiter l'endroit, Harry interrogea le Mur du Secret.

« - Bonjour le mur, tu permets que je te donne un prénom ?

« - Bonjour Harry Potter. Vas-y je te pris.

« - Bien tu t'appelleras Annike. (**Spécial dédicace à ma petite Juju pour avoir appeler mon manteau comme ça au féminin.**) Ça te convient ?

« - Bien sur. Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Tu ne le sais pas ? Je me sens vexé, je croyais que tu savais tout ?

« - Je sais ce que vous êtes non ce que vous voulez.

« - Oh ! Excuse ma méprise.

Etant entrain de discuter avec le mur, il ne vit pas Hermione qui s'approchait, étonnée d'entendre son copain parler à un mur. (**Lana** : Mdr Contrairement aux idées il y en a qui réponde)

« - Que peux-tu me dire sur les coffrets des fondateurs ? Que contiennent-ils ? Est-ce dangereux ? Je les ai trouvé dans les cercueils de leurs propriétaires, mais j'avoue que j'ai peur de les ouvrir pour éviter de lâcher quelque chose d'horrible.

« - Tu n'as rien à craindre. Dans ses coffrets, se trouvent les pierres des quatre éléments. Les fondateurs les ont créées à leur image, ainsi chacune d'entre elle détient un élément. Un livre les accompagne. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut savoir dans ceux-ci. Seulement, les pierres ne peuvent être utilisées qu'une seule fois. Ils les ont créées afin d'enfermer une personne dans une dimension parallèle composé de créatures incontrôlables.

« - Comment savait-il que Voldemort viendrait à naître ?

« - Vois-tu, les fondateurs étaient quelques peu médium, ils savaient qu'un jour, une lignée s'éteindrait de la main d'une autre. Seulement, pour que la lignée s'éteigne, il faudrait enfermer l'héritier dans cette dimension. Seul l'héritier d'un des fondateurs peut l'activer.

« - Oh d'accord. Je peux déjà rayer cette possibilité pour détruire Voldemort.

« - Non, car …

Voila c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous a plus ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Pas du tout ? Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis.

**La minute de Lana **: yop, yop les gens. Alors ça vous a plus ? Moi je trouve que ce chapitre manque d'action mais celle-ci arrive. Et entre-nous malgré le manque d'action, il faut reconnaître que l'histoire commence à se dénouer. Bientôt la fin de l'histoire. Dans environs vingt chapitres quoi. Enfin a peu prés.

Bisous

**Question bête **: Dites-moi un peu, vous êtes plus film d'amour ou film d'horreur ?

**Question moins bête **: A votre avis, quand Hermione va connaître ses origines ?

La réponse bientôt.

**Et maintenant les RARs :** Aujourd'hui c'est _Roulements de tambours …_ Harry qui s'y met.

**Harry **: Normal, c'est la journée des femmes donc, elles ont juste le droit de s'amuser et de profiter de leurs journées. Alors nous commençons avec **Laura** : Merci pour ta review mademoiselle. En effet, Drago n'a rien eu à faire. Pour l'Ordre, l'enfant n'est pas un gros problème. Ne sachant pas marcher ni parler, il n'est pour le moment qu'une menace relative. Mais c'est vrai qu'il devrait y penser, surtout par rapport à Mione. Enfin nous verrons à notre prochaine réunion. Je soumettrais ta question. Bisous j'espère que la suite te plaira. Ensuite c'est au tour de **LolaMalefoy** : Alors la miss, t'as abusé du rouge à ce que je vois. Pour tes questions, j'y ai déjà répondu récemment de vive voix donc, je ne vais pas recommencer, mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisouss Ensuite c'est **emma** : Tout d'abord merci pour le compliment Lana me dit de te dire, que ça lui va droit au cœur. Mdr Ensuite, contrairement à toi, elle l'a trouvé un peu niais, tout comme celui-là en fait. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, et n'hésite pas à être méchante mdr. Voilà j'espère que celui-là te plaira. Bisous Ensuite, c'est **lasadikedu94.sky** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite, et bien ravie que tu es aimé nos retrouvailles à Mione et moi, et enfin j'espère que tu vas lui inspirer d'autre idées comme celle qu'elle nous à pondu récemment. Bisouss Ensuite, c'est **Myria Tonk** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite, ravie de savoir ça, et de ton côté, ils viennent kan les mêmes mots ? Bisous la grande Et enfin, **lefandeharry** : Merci pour ta review. Ravie de savoir que tu te soucies de mon bien être, ou du moins de celui de ma fic hein … mdr J'espère que tu as pris plaisir à lire celui-là. Bon je vais aller voir tes comms et y répondre, comme dab mdr. Bisouss

**Lana** : voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bisouss et n'hésitez à m'envoyer pleins de reviews avec vos idées farfelus mdr. J'a-do-re. Mdr

Bisous bonne semaine.

Lana51 !!!


	28. Problèmes ?

**Désolé** : Fanfiction ne voulant pas que je poste avant maintenant. Je suis navrée de vous avoir tant fait attendre.

**La minute des personnages **: **Harry** : Coucou tout le monde, **Hermione** : Merci pour votre soutien. **Voldemort** : Désolé de voir que vous aimez autant tous ses fous. **Ron** : On parle de moi ? **Drago** : Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, la Belette ! **Ron** _Entre ses dents_: Retenez-moi ou je fais un malheur. **Molly** : Ronald Weasley vous allez vous calmez, ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé mentale, de vous énervé. **Voldemort et Drago **_ se frottant les mains se frottant les mains et un grand sourire collé au visage : _Ah oui ?? **Harry** : Bon bas merci d'éviter de lire ce genre de discours. On vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Disclamer **: Alors tous les lieux et personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le ciel, le vent etc. n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin les mots n'appartiennent à personne non plus. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous **: Hermione est revenue au QG et Gwendalyana est jalouse de l'attention qu'on lui porte. Les résistants vont dans la chambre des secrets pour apprendre la vérité sur ce que contient les coffrets qu'Harry a pris dans le tombeau des fondateurs.

**PS** : Merci à **lefandeharry** d'être mon correcteur.

**Chapitre XXV III** **: Problèmes ???**

_« - Vois-tu, les fondateurs étaient quelques peu médium, ils savaient qu'un jour, une lignée s'éteindrait de la main d'une autre. Seulement, pour que la lignée s'éteigne, il faudrait enfermer l'héritier dans cette dimension. Seul l'héritier d'un des fondateurs peut le activer._

_« - Oh d'accord. Je peux déjà rayer cette possibilité pour détruire Voldemort._

_« - Non, car …_

« - Tu es l'un des héritiers des fondateurs. Tu es le descendant du plus puissant. Godric Gryffondor. (**Lefandeharry :** j'en était sûr !!!!**Lana** En même temps, c'était pas compliqué à comprendre mdr)

« - Ceci explique cela. Notamment, pourquoi, il a porté son choix sur moi, plutôt que sur Neville, déclara Harry plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Annike, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Voldemort.

« - Voldemort n'est qu'un pseudonyme. Sa véritable identité est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il est né le 31 décembre 1926 d'une mère sorcière descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard et de Tom Jedusor, moldu. Sa mère meurt le jour de son accouchement. Il est envoyé dans un orphelinat moldu. L'été de ses onze ans, Albus Dumbledore, professeur de Métamorphose au collège Poudlard, lui rend visite et lui apprend qu'il est sorcier. En septembre, il entre à Poudlard et est directement envoyé à Serpentard. Durant sa deuxième année, il entend parler de la chambre des secrets et passera quatre ans à la chercher, puis il l'ouvrira, libérant le Basilic. Il est nommé préfet puis préfet en chef. A sa sortie de Poudlard, il demande le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Le directeur actuel, le professeur Dippet, refuse. Il part travailler dans le magasin de vente de l'allée des embrumes. Quelques années plus tard, il revient demander le poste. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui le reçoit et refuse son offre. Tom jette une malédiction sur le poste. Plus tard, il deviendra le mage noir qu l'on connaît actuellement. (**Lana** : Si j'ai oublié des détails merci de me prévenir. **Lefandeharry : **Et si le mur savait quel sont les horcruxes de Voldemort !!! **Lana** : Faudrait lui demander … Ah bas non c'est vrai, comme j'ai détesté le dernier tome paru, je le prends pas en compte :p))

« - Dis-m'en plus sur cette malédiction, s'il te plait ?

« - Le peu que je sache est qu'elle sera levé au moment même ou Voldemort périra. Lui et son héritier.

« - Comment mon enfant va mourir, demanda Hermione qui intervenait pour la première fois.

« - Hermione, tu ne devrais pas interroger ce mur. Pas dans ton état.

« - Ton enfant ne pourra mourir que de ta main ou de la sienne. Aucune autre personne ne pourra le vaincre. Il y a une formule ancestrale, que je ne peux révéler qui permettra de lui enlever tout souffle de vie. Sache, enfant sacrée, que contrairement à ce que tu souhaites, tu ne pourras pas enlever la noirceur de son âme. Il est né avec.

« - Pourquoi m'appelles-tu enfant sacrée ?

« - Car, tu es la digne héritière d'Adam et Eve. Ta magie est la plus pure. C'est pour cette raison que Tom Elvis Jedusor voulait un enfant de toi. Car seule, la magie la plus pure associé à la magie la plus noire, pouvait faire un enfant surpuissant. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de faire un enfant invincible. Seulement, il ne sait pas que ce petit être a une faille.

Hermione hocha la tête. Harry, se sentait mal d'avoir caché cet élément à sa meilleure amie. Seulement, il pensait qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre cela. Heureusement, le mur ne lui avait pas révélé qui était son véritable père. Plus d'une heure après, les résistants jugèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer au QG. Tous reprirent donc leurs balais et attendirent en haut, que le jeune homme referme les portes. Au moment de remonter, Harry prit la main de sa petite amie. Celle-ci était encore sous le choc de ses révélations, et ne réagissait pas, ce qui inquiétait le jeune brun.

« - Mione, tu vas bien ?

« - Hein, oui, oui Harry, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis juste un peu lasse.

N'y croyant qu'à moitié, il lui prit la main et l'installa sur son balai, puis lentement, il remonta. Comme la jeune femme était devant lui, il profita de cette remontée en solitaire, pour embrasser doucement son cou ; Il parsema sa peau de plusieurs petits bisous, tandis que la jeune femme s'appuyé contre son torse. Il freina et stoppa son balai à mis hauteur et, embrassa tendrement sa petite amie. Grâce à ses jambes, il maintient le balai dans cette position et caressa doucement la jeune femme, par-dessus ses vêtements. Ils restèrent dix minutes, dans leurs bulles, s'embrassant et se touchant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Seulement, la jeune française, pressée de sortir du château appela les deux tourtereaux. Ils se détachèrent, et tandis qu'Harry sourit à l'entente des commentaires de Gwendalyana, Hermione soupira. Ils remontèrent donc et le jeune homme fera l'entrée. Peu après, ils sortirent des toilettes et furent impressionnés du nombre d'élèves pressé devant la porte. Ils saluèrent toutes les personnes rassemblées et montèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. Ils dirent au revoir à Molly et les adolescents rentrèrent au QG rapidement, tandis que les adultes restèrent pour parler un peu.

A Godric Hollow, Harry, Gwendalyana et Hermione s'assirent au salon, et commandèrent aux elfes de quoi se restaurer. La jeune française, n'aimant pas le silence qui venait de s'installer, lança une conversation abandonné depuis longue date.

« - Harry, pourquoi n'a-t-on pas pensé à demander au mur du Secret comment était né les détraqueurs ?

« - Sûrement parce qu'on a déjà des hypothèses et inconsciemment, on veut croire à nos idées. Et puis, ça m'étonnerait qu'il sache ça.

« - Oui, c'est vrai. Mais on a pas avancé depuis longtemps, on s'est basé sur ton hypothèse un peu bancale sans chercher à aller au bout.

« - Merci pour ce, comment dire, commentaire sur mon hypothèse. En attendant, je ne t'ai pas entendu en échafauder une autre, déclara Harry tandis qu'il prit Hermione dans ses bras.

« - Tu ne m'aurais pas écouté de toute manière.

« - Tu en as une autre ?

« - Oui, grimaça-t-elle, seulement elle est trop gruyère pour le moment.

« - Et bien donne, on va tenter de combler les manques.

« - Bien je t'explique. Voila on est toujours partit du fait, qu'ils étaient apparut petit à petit. Mais imagine un peu qu'ils ne soient, à la base, une invention d'un mage noir ? Au temps de mage noir, troisième du nom, voyant que ses prédécesseurs, étaient vaincu à cause d'une faille dans ses défenses, il est eu l'idée de prendre un mort, et de lui redonner vie. Seulement, on ne peut pas ressusciter alors ce mort-vivant n'a eu que la moitié de son âme, lui manquant les besoins tels que la faim, la soif et tout le reste. Seulement il a un manque en lui, manque qu'il comble en faisant des câlins aux hommes. Mais chaque fois qu'il touche quelqu'un celui-ci devient malheureux. Peu à peu, il rend leurs souvenirs, et le premier détraqueur est né.

« - Oui, ça se tient aussi mais pourquoi avoir ressusciter que celui-ci ?

« - Pour faire un essai. Voir s'il est contrôlable.

« - Ou alors, parce que cette personne comptait beaucoup pour lui. Je dis ça comme ça en l'air, mais en imaginant qu'il était été attaché à une personne, par amour, et celle-ci est morte. Pris d'une pulsion subite, il a lancé un sort de vie, mais ça n'a pas agit comme il le voulait, et la suite, est ce que Gwendalyana a dit, déclara Hermione qui intervenait pour la première fois.

« - Ouais, ça se tient aussi, enfin du moment que t'es d'accord avec moi, ça se tient, déclara la jeune française dans un sourire feint que remarqua Harry.

« - Ouais, sinon ça se tient, mais m'en veut pas, je préfère mon idée. Elle est plus … pas logique mais je la trouve plus réalisable. Il n'y a pas eu tant de mages noirs que ça.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis les adultes rentrèrent, Harry partit les voir, laissant exprès les filles en tête à tête. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise face à la jeune française. Un ange passa, puis elle brisa la glace.

« - Dis, Gwen, tu permets que je t'appelle Gwen ?

« - Vas-y la particularité du QG, c'est qu'on a tous plusieurs surnoms.

« - Tu es apparenté à Minerva ou je me trompe ?

« - Non, c'est ma grand-mère. Je l'ai découvert quand je suis arrivée. Je ne l'avais pas vu avant. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

« - Et bien, c'est hier, tu l'as appelé mamie. Quand Harry et moi parlions du fait que Rita était animagi, compléta Hermione en voyant la jeune femme froncer les sourcils.

Hermione enchaîna sur les origines de la nouvelle amie de son petit ami. Quand Harry, il fut surpris de les voir parler avec animation de la France. Il sourit et s'éclipsa discrètement et monta dans sa chambre. Il enleva son pull et s'allongea sur son lit, réfléchissant à la barrière que Gwendalyana fabriquait pour éloigner sa Mione. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme ne l'acceptait pas. Il dut s'assoupir car quand il se réveilla, Hermione était prêt de lui. Elle avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux à elle, et lui caressait les cheveux tout en lisant un livre. Il se releva, et s'installa à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa et regarda ce qu'elle lisait. Un livre traitant des détraqueurs.

« - Tu t'intéresses à nos théories ?

« - Non, c'est pas ça, mais j'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir loupé tellement de choses.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, Harry la regarda.

« - Et ?

« - Harry, ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais aller vivre ailleurs. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'ai l'impression que ton amie ne m'aime pas. Et je veux pas vivre dans un endroit ou je suis rejetée. Je ne pourrais pas vivre ça une seconde fois.

« - Comment ça une seconde fois ?

« - Et bien contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, j'ai pas vécu entouré d'amour. Certes mes parents et ma sœur m'aimait, mais pas ma grand-mère. Elle me voyait comme une punition, plusieurs fois, elle a proposé à mes parents de m'abandonner.

« - Oh Mione, je suis désolé ! Pourquoi nous as-tu rien dit à Ron et moi ? On aurait été voir ta grand-mère …

« - Harry, vous aviez de problème. Ron et son immense jalousie envers toi. Et toi, avec Voldemort. Je mettais ça de côté, et à vrai dire, à partir de notre quatrième année, elle a disparut de ma vie. Mais ça m'a fait mal de savoir qu'elle m'avait renié. Et ton amie ne m'aime pas plus que ma grand-mère.

« - Hermione, tu ne déménageras pas. Je t'aime et tu resteras au QG près de moi. S'il le faut, je te jure que je jette un sort pour que tu ne puisses pas quitter ses lieux.

« - C'est gentil Harry mais …

« - Pas de mais qui tienne. Tu es mon invitée autant que Gwen. Et aucune de vous deux, ne quitteras ce toit tant que Voldemort ne sera pas mort.

La jeune femme se blottit contre son torse et, du bout des doigts caressa son buste tandis qu'Harry lui effleurait le dos. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques temps, puis Hermione s'assoupit. Le jeune homme l'allongea confortablement, la couvrit et sortit discrètement de la pièce. Il descendit et croisa Rémus. Les deux sorciers discutèrent tranquillement, puis Gwendalyana arriva. Elle prit un livre et s'apprêta à remonter, seulement Harry quitta son ami, pour la suivre. Il voulait lui parler en tête à tête. Ils allèrent donc dans sa chambre à elle. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, et le jeune homme décida de mettre les choses à plats. De but en blanc, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait contre la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

« - Rien, j'ai rien d'accord. Arrête de me prendre la tête avec cette histoire. Ok ?

« - Non pas Ok, non. Nana, je te considère comme ma petite sœur, et Hermione est ma copine, j'aurais apprécié que vous vous entendiez. Alors répond à ma question. Quel est le problème ?

« - Tu veux le savoir ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir. Très bien dans ce cas, je vais t'expliquer, insonorus. Depuis que je suis ici, t'es le seul avec qui je m'entends super bien. Bien sur j'apprécie Ginny et ses frères, mais il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens vraiment bien. On a vécu énormément de chose tous les deux en quelques mois. Et voilà qu'elle arrive et tout change. Depuis qu'elle est revenue, tu ne vois plus que par elle. Ça fait deux jours, et on a pas eu une seule conversation en tête à tête sauf maintenant, la jeune femme élevait la voix au fur et à mesure, et j'en ai marre. Elle va pas s'envoler, elle est solide, elle a résister plus de deux ans, à ce mage noir, c'est pas parce qu'elle reste toute seule deux heures qu'elle va mourir. J'en ai marre d'être obliger de rester toute seule parce qu'elle et toi profitez de la présence de l'autre.

« - Arrête Gwen tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

« - Non j'arrête pas. Bon sang, Harry, t'es toujours collé avec elle, pour pouvoir te parler en privé, faut que j'attende qu'elle dorme de peur de me faire incendier parce que je t'accapare un peu.

« - Gwendalyana McGonagall (**Lefandeharry :** tu es sûre que McGonagall est le nom de mariée de Minerva ???**Lana** : Oui, parfaitement sur, dans ma fic, c'est comme ça. Point barre lol), tu vas arrêter ton cirque illico. Tu ne sais pas par quoi elle est passée. Elle vient de vivre deux ans et demi, en subissant des trucs que tu ne vivrais pas dans le pire de tes cauchemars, elle a porté un enfant qui détruira le monde si elle ne le tue pas, elle a du abandonner sa propre chair. Elle ne sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Tu conçois ça ou c'est trop dur à comprendre. Si on est tous autour d'elle, c'est parce qu'on la sait fragile, pour le moment. Elle est déboussolée. Elle a vécu cinq mois en sachant qu'elle allait donner la vie, du jour au lendemain, elle perd cette sensation de maman. Pendant deux ans, elle a vécu un certain train de vie, que personne ne peut lui envier, et du jour au lendemain, elle change d'endroit. Elle a vécu sans amour, et d'un seul coup, elle se retrouve entouré d'amour. Ça fait énormément de changement en une seule nuit. En plus, elle doit rapprendre ce qu'elle a manqué ici. On a eu une vie sans elle dont on garde de bons souvenirs et quand on l'évoque, elle se sent à l'écart. Elle doit apprendre à connaître tout le monde. En plus de toi, qu'elle n'a jamais connu. C'est très dur à gérer. Normal qu'on soit à ses petits soins. Et crois-moi, on n'a franchement pas besoin de tes crises de jalousies en plus. Alors grandis merde.

Sans s'en apercevoir, le jeune homme s'était énervé, à tel point que le sort avait été levé. Maintenant tout le QG entendait leur dispute. Depuis l'entente de son prénom entier, la jeune française s'était raidit. Elle savait sa réaction puérile et stupide mais entendre son ami le lui faire comprendre la mit mal à l'aise. Sans crier gare, la jeune femme éclata en sanglot. Malgré les mots échangés précédemment, Harry la prit dans ses bras et la câlina.

« - Excuse-moi Harry. C'est juste que j'avais certaines habitudes que j'ai perdu quand Hermione est arrivée. Comme par exemple le fait que tu venais m'embrasser avant d'aller te coucher. Et maintenant, tu ne viens plus, tu restes avec ta copine et j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister.

« - Nana, je te l'ai dit, je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tant que je serais en vie. Mais quand tu as un problème, viens m'en parler tout de suite, au lieu d'attendre et que ça prenne de l'ampleur. Je n'aime pas te crier dessus. Mais je t'en pris fais un effort pour qu'Hermione se sente mieux, elle veut quitter le QG et ça je ne le supporterais pas. Je l'aime trop pour ne pas la voir tous les jours.

« - Ecoute, juré, je viendrai t'en parler dès que ça va pas, et je ferais un effort vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Mais il faut lui donner un surnom rigolo. Je te rappelle que c'est la règle.

« - Tout juste. Voyons, Her-mi-one. Herher, ce n'est pas prononçable. Mimi, c'est déjà pris, et Onone c'est moche. Bon voyons dans ses surnoms, on a Mione, ou Miony.

« - Et bien adjugé pour Nyny, qu'est-ce que t'en penses Ryry ?

« - Tout à fait acceptable.

Ils se sourirent, et ressortirent, calmement. A peine mirent-ils un pied en bas que les adultes les regardèrent bizarrement. Ils haussèrent les épaules, prirent un chocolat bien chaud et trinquèrent tellement fort, que les tasses se vidèrent à moitié manquant de casser les récipients. Ils rirent devant l'air blasé de Rémus et Minerva. Le jeune homme but tranquillement, tout en fixant l'heure, le haut des escaliers, et son amie française.

« - Vas-y rejoint-là, t'en meurs d'envie.

« - Non, c'est pas ça …

« - Si, c'est ça. Vas-y de toute manière, j'ai un truc à lire. Allez hop !

Aussitôt, elle rit et monta les marches. Elle alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Harry la suivit et s'assura que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Quand il fut sur, il sortit pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Il entra à pas feutré et la trouva encore endormie, serrant un oreiller contre elle. Il sourit et s'assit près d'elle. Il prit un des livres des fondateurs et essaya plusieurs sortilèges pour le déchiffrer. Peu après, Hermione délaissa son oreiller et posa sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. Il fut surpris et, pensant qu'elle était réveillée, lui parla. Peu après, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle dormait toujours. Il replongea donc dans son livre essayant de le traduire.

Au bout d'une heure, elle bougea plus souvent signe qu'elle se réveillait. Il posa son livre et la regarda s'éveiller. Il la vit ouvrir les yeux, battre des paupières quelques minutes, regarder où elle était, puis elle tourna son visage vers lui. Tandis qu'elle levait la tête, il lui vola un baiser rapide, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune femme se mit à genoux et embrassa de nouveau le propriétaire des lieux, plus langoureusement, laissant ses doigts frôler le corps parfait du jeune homme. Elle plaça ses doigts au niveau de la ceinture (**Lefandeharry :** je ne suis pas sûre si j'ai le droit de continuer à corriger, car la suite est peut-être interdite aux moins de seize ans. **Lana** : Crois-moi quand ce sera interdit au moins de seize ans, tu corrigeras pas le chapitre mdr) et remonta progressivement jusqu'à enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. De son côté, Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, tout en découvrant du bout des doigts son corps. Sa timidité prenant le dessus c'est tout juste s'il toucha sa partenaire quand il arriva à certains endroits. Comme il s'était mis dans la même position qu'elle, elle plaça une de ses jambes entre celle de celui qui faisait battre son cœur et se rapprocha amoureusement de son corps. Quand il sentit la poitrine de la jeune femme contre, lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Malgré le fait qu'ils s'embrassaient, Hermione ressentit le trouble du jeune homme. Elle se détacha et sourit de le voir si gêné. Elle lui sourit, puis, prit d'une pulsion subite, elle prit ses mains, et les plaça sur son corps, juste sur ses côtes. Harry, sentant la cage thoracique de sa petite amie sous ses doigts, rougit, plus encore quand elle remonta ses mains vers son décolleté. Laissant les doigts de son copain, elle défit doucement les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant son corps à son partenaire. Celui-ci fixait les mains de la jeune femme, sans bouger. Quand tous les boutons furent enlevés, elle reprit les mains du jeune homme et les posa sur sa peau.

« - Caresse-moi, Harry.

Ne sachant que faire, il ne bougea pas durant quelques instants, puis, se ressaisissant, enleva ses mains, et descendit du lit. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre croisant ses mains derrière son dos. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. La jeune femme dont il avait envie depuis si longtemps, s'offrait à lui, et il refusait. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Il se retourna mais la jeune femme avait disparut. Harry se sentit mal. Il lui avait fait de la peine, mais il avait si peur de lui faire mal, ou de la brusquer qu'il s'était démuni quand elle avait pris le contrôle. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se traita de crétin face au miroir. Il venait de faire exactement ce qu'il s'était interdit de faire. Il l'avait blessé. Seulement, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Ne sachant que faire, il descendit en coup de vent, et sortit de la maison en courant. Hermione, qui avait rejoint Rémus, le regarda partir en versant une larme. L'adulte remarqua le trouble de son ancienne élève. Il comprit bien vite la situation, quand il la vit baisser la tête et ramener ses jambes contre elle, les entourant de ses bras.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« - Non, je … Je suis juste un peu perdue. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, et ça me fait peur, je déteste ne pas avoir pied.

Un ange passa, puis le lycanthrope continua.

« - Tu sais, c'est un étalon sauvage **(Lefandeharry **: le terme que tu emploie mais fait beaucoup rire!!! **Lana** : En même temps, c'est vrai. On lui a appris, à se battre, à rester fort, mais point de vue du comportement vis-à-vis d'une fille, bas il sait rien mdr). Il a l'air dompté et toujours sur de lui, mais je crois qu'il est encore plus perdu que toi. Ne te fis pas aux apparence, Hermione, il a beau avoir l'air calme, il a aussi peur que toi, voir plus.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Imagine toi à sa place. Depuis qu'il est réveillé, il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il parle de toi, s'imaginant ce que tu deviens. Peu après, il apprend ce que tu vis. Le voila dans une rage folle. Ensuite, il arrive à te ramener près de lui. Seulement, ça fait deux ans qu'il ne t'a pas parlé vraiment ; il sait que tu as vécu des trucs horrible, alors il a peur pour lui mais plus pour toi. Et le voilà qu'en plus de la lutte de Voldemort, il doit lutter contre quelque chose de bien plus fort, voyant la jeune femme perplexe il continua, contre ses envie. Il ne veut pas te brusquer, il veut prendre son temps, mais on dirait que tu en as décidé autrement, alors ça le perturbe. De plus, il s'y connaît dans beaucoup de domaine mais celui-ci est inconnu pour lui. Il ne sait plus comment agir, il a les yeux bander. Il va falloir que tu le guide mais à sa vitesse. Ne précipite pas les choses, tu le ferais fuir. (**Lefandeharry** : ce discours est si beau que j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà vécut sa Lana. Non ? **Lana **: Euh non pas vraiment mais tu me verrais plus de quel côté ? )

« - Très bien, j'ai compris. J'ai grillé un feu rouge, c'est ça ? (**Lefandeharry : **tu es sûre que Lupin sait se que s'est qu'un feu rouge ?? **Lana** : Oui, puisqu'ils ont du se cacher, et lui encore plus. Il a donc vécu dix ans, dans le monde moldu sans pour autant passer le permis de conduire lol)

« - En quelque sorte Hermione. Il doit être dans le chapelet au fond du jardin.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme sourit et sortit, après avoir mis une cape sur son dos. Elle sortit de la maison et fut surprise de voir qu'il avait neigé. Luttant conte le froid, elle se dirigea vers le tombeau des parents du jeune homme. Comme prévu, il était là, assis à terre murmurant tout seul en laissant les larmes parcourir son visage. Doucement elle s'approcha hésitant à enter.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Gwendalyana qui, étant dans la salle de conférence, entendit une porte claquer au premier étage, passa son nez par-dessus la porte. Rémus et Hermione s'occupaient à lire, quand Harry passa en coup de vent ne remarquant rien. La jeune femme écouta la conversation entre les deux personnes qui étaient là. Peu après, Hermione sortit, laissant le lycanthrope seul. Elle le rejoignit et le félicita de son intuition. Il sourit et lui répondit que c'était facile à comprendre. Ils rirent puis la française lui demanda pourquoi il était intervenu.

« - Ils s'aiment trop pour perdre encore du temps à vivre ensemble. Personne ne connaît le jour de sa mort. On doit vivre chaque instant à fond. Sinon c'est les regrets qui surviennent.

« - Joli conseil. Et vas-tu te l'appliquer ?

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Harry sortit dehors et malgré le vent, ne ressentit pas le froid. Il entra dans la nouvelle demeure de ses parents. Il s'assit contre le cercueil de son père et ferma les yeux cherchant leurs présences. Peu à peu, sa mère arriva.

« - C'est très noble, ce que tu as fait Harry. Peu d'homme aurait réagit comme ça.

« - Quoi, vous m'avez vu ?

« - Bien sur, nous veillons sur toi à chaque instant.

« - Mais, c'est gênant. Rassure-moi, nous serions allés plus loin, vous n'auriez pas regardé quand même ?

« - Mais non mon chéri, on ne se serait pas permit.

« - En tout cas, pas elle.

« - James, s'offusqua Lily.

« - C'est gênant de le savoir. Savoir qu'on vous espionne à chaque mouvement, il y a de quoi devenir parano.

« - Harry, sache qu'on ne t'observe pas vingt quatre heures par jour. Nous respectons ton intimité.

« - Oui, ta mère me force à regarder les autres, dès que ça devient trop intime, selon elle.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - Et bien, voyons quand tu te laves ou que tu es aux toilettes, quand tu te couches avec Hermione, et quand vous commencez à vous déshabiller. Ou encore quand tu penses à elle d'une manière peu catholique, énuméra James un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Quoi, vous entendez ou voyez aussi ce que je penses ? C'est à devenir dingue. Quand je pense à toutes ses pensées que j'ai eues sur elle.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, on en a jamais rien su. Par contre, en parlant d'Hermione, elle est près de toi. Tu devrais lui parler, on va vous laisser.

« - Oh non, Lily, laisse-nous voir ça.

« - Non James. On s'en va.

Harry se leva et ouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il les entendit se chamailler. Finalement, leurs voix s'évanouirent pour laisser place au silence. Lentement, il se tourna vers Hermione. Il lui sourit tout en essuyant ses larmes. La jeune femme dansait, un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire. Finalement, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, et s'excusa.

« - Non Harry, tu as raison. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais attendre, ne rien précipiter. Et moi, j'ai agis comme une courtisane. Je m'en veux. Je vais me modérer, juré.

« - Non, tu n'as pas agit comme ça. A mon avis, tu as simplement, …

Le jeune homme s'interrompit et se tournant vers le mur déclara :

« - Ouste ! J'aimerais être seul avec elle, commença-t-il puis se tournant vers Hermione, les parents quels envahisseurs. Je te disais quoi ? Ah oui, tu as juste certaines pulsions et un besoin incroyable d'être rassuré. Et puis, avec la fin de ta grossesse et ta nouvelle liberté, tu as besoin de faire table rase du passé. Enfin je suppose.

« - Désolé, Sherlock mais tu tapes à côté. Ça fait presque six ans que je n'ai que toi en tête et quand, enfin on peut se retrouver et sortir ensemble, tu refuses mon corps. J'ai tellement l'impression d'être sale que ce refus signifie, pour moi, que je suis sale à tes yeux. Et ça me fait peur.

« - Hermione, pour moi, tu seras toujours la femme la plus belle, et la plus pure qui existe. Jamais je ne te verrais comme ça. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que moi-même, plus que ma vie, et ça me fait peur. Écoute, on va faire un deal. Tu arrêtes de vouloir aller plus vite que la musique, tu me laisses prendre mon temps et, en échange je veux bien être une oreille attentive à chaque doute que tu auras. Même s'ils surviennent à trois heures du matin.

« - ça marche. Mais au fait, avec tout ça, je n'ai pas pu t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire, ni de Noël, et encore moins les acheter. Tu m'accompagnerais sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

« - Bien, sur, mais seulement à une condition.

« - Laquelle ?

« - Gwendalyana vient avec nous ? Tu sais, elle se sent un peu exclue à cause de tout ce temps que je passe avec toi, et je pense que ça serait bien si vous appreniez à vous connaître toutes les deux. Tu sais, vous êtes pareille sur bien des points, et je pense que vous vous entendriez bien.

« - Si elle veut bien nous accompagner, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Aussitôt, ils sortirent du chapelet, et retournèrent dans la maison. Harry partit se chercher un manteau chaud tandis que la brunette allait inviter la jeune française à leur promenade. Celle-ci accepta avec plaisir et partit se changer. Quand elle revint, elle sourit au tableau qui était devant elle. En effet, Hermione avait décider de taquiner son copain et n'arrêtait pas lui rappeler à quel point il était coincé. Celui-ci piqué au vif, était à présent entrain de lui montrer qu'il était bien plus libertin qu'elle. Il avait donc passer ses mains sous le pull, que la jeune femme avait rajouté à sa chemise, et lui caresser doucement le corps, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Gwendalyana toussa, afin de signaler sa présence. Les deux tourtereaux se redressèrent bien vite, et rougirent jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Un ange passa, puis, ils rirent de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Peu après, ils sortirent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils firent les magasins d'affaires, pour que ses demoiselles, et surtout Hermione puissent se rhabiller. Cependant le jeune homme les délaissa bien vite pour allez voir son associé. Ils discutèrent un peu des affaires. Le magasin n'avait ouvert que depuis deux jours, mais la bouche à oreilles marchaient bien. Il avait eu plusieurs commandes. Bien que la plupart était impossible à honorer car, ils voulaient être protéger contre les impardonnables. Harry lui donna donc le contre sort du doloris, seulement il faudrait expliquer que le sorcier devait être assez puissant sinon le bijou ne fonctionnerait pas. Le vendeur prit tout en note, et déclara qu'il avait hâte de fermer afin de commencer les essais. Les jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans la boutique et Hermione fut surprise d'y trouver le propriétaire de son cœur. La jeune française lui expliqua l'histoire du magasin, et la brunette se sentit encore plus fier de connaître un tel homme. Harry leur sourit et les prévint qu'il allait faire une recherche à Fleury et Bott. Elle se regardèrent choquées et déclarèrent d'une seule voix :

« - Ils nous fuient ou quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, Harry partit chercher une livre qui pourrait l'aider à traduire le livre de son ancêtre. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était l'héritier direct de Godric Gryffondor. « Il faudra que j'en parle à Papa et Maman** (Lefandeharry :** Drôle de surnom **Lana** : Euh, c'était une faute, du coup, j'ai corrigé mdr). Quoique attends, s'ils entendent tout ce que je pense à longueurs de journées et qu'ils me surveillent, ils doivent entendre ce que je dis actuellement. Donc, ils doivent savoir que je vais leurs demander des explications. J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne vont pas profiter de ce laps de temps pour inventer une histoire abracadabrante, parce que parents ou pas, s'ils m'ont menti, je leurs chauffe les oreilles. » Il secoua la tête et repartit à la conquête du livre qui pourrait l'aider. Il ne se rendit pas compte que toutes les personnes présentes dans la boutique, le fixaient. Elles auraient bien voulu allez le voir, mais avaient peur d'être refoulées. Cependant, une jeune personne vint à sa rencontre, sans s'en apercevoir. En effet, elle venait de trouver le livre qu'elle cherchait et, partait rejoindre sa mère quand brusquement, elle lui rentra dedans.

« - S'cusez-moi m'sieur, dit-elle le levant la tête.

« - Il n'y a pas de mal… Mais je te reconnais toi, tu serais Coralie Diggory ?

« - Si elle-même. Et toi, t'es Harry Potter ? Même que je t'ai aidé à remonter Poudlard. Par contre, Rita elle, elle est méchante, ce qu'elle a dit sur toi, c'est pas vrai. Si je la connaissais bien, je lui tordrais le cou.

« - T'en fais pas. Je la crois pas, et si toi non plus alors, je suis content. Dis-moi que fais-tu ici ?

« - Je suis avec ma maman, elle est venue acheter un livre et j'avais le droit d'en prendre un, alors j'ai pris celui-là, déclara-t-elle en brandissant un livre intitulé Mythes et légendes du monde Sorcier.

« - Oh ! Il a l'air intéressant.

« - Bas je sais pas, vu que j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à bien lire.

Ils se sourient puis chacun continua son chemin. Le jeune homme finit par trouver un livre qui pourrait l'aider. Ou du moins, une piste, car ce n'était qu'un parchemin roulé. Il décida de l'acheter quand même et partit voir pour acheter le même livre que la petite Coralie. Peu après, Hermione et Gwendalyana le rejoignit, les bras chargé de paquet. Ils discutèrent un peu et Harry les rassura. Il ne les fuyait pas, seulement, il cherchait plusieurs choses. Hermione repéra un nouveau livre et le prit, tandis que la jeune française se contentait de souffler sur la poussière d'un épais grimoire. Quand elle lut, le titre, elle décida de l'acheter. Tous les trois, se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Ils payèrent leurs achats et sortirent. Le jeune homme leur proposa une bière au beurre, spécialité des Trois balais. Une fois la mention accepté, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au bar de Madame Rosmerta, et entèrent. La gérante les accueillit avec le sourire, et après avoir prit leurs commandes, les servit. D'autres clients arrivèrent, et elle ne put discuter avec les plus jeunes. Ils en profitèrent pour commenter leurs achats. La plus jeune garda deux paquets bien fermés ce qui étonna son petit ami. A son tour, il garda un sac clos. Ils restèrent une heure à discuter, et le jeune homme s'aperçut que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient à merveille. Il sourit, et leurs proposa de rentrer. Elles acceptèrent et, après avoir payé les consommations, ils transplanèrent juste à côté du QG. Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte d'entrée et la passèrent rapidement. Rémus se moqua gentiment de leurs nez rouges, et les regarda partir ranger leurs achats.

Harry alla directement dans sa chambre et déposa ses paquets au sol et s'allongea en travers de son lit. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvris, il entendit un grattement dans un de ses sac, et se rappelant de ses achet, fila vers la porte de Hermione et frappa. Il attendit que celle-ci lui ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans la pièce. La jeune femme le regarda en souriant. Il lui tendit le paquet, qu'elle ouvrit. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un chaton bleu. « C'est un mâle de race bleu russe, qui a trois mois. » Précisa le jeune homme. Elle posa l'animal et lui sauta au cou. (**Lana** : Et oui, elle la finalement eu son chat et en vie. **Voldemort** : Oui, bon ça va, elle avait pas précisé qu'elle le voulait en vie non plus. **Lefandeharry : **Et Voldi! Faut vraiment être un idiot pour ne pas savoir qu'un animal de compagnie est toujours plus beau quand il est vivant ! Non mais… **Lana** : Tout à fait d'accord. **Voldemort** _marmonnant dans sa barbe_ : Oui bon, ça va.) Aussitôt, elle le relâcha et lui tendit les deux paquets qu'elle avait refusé d'ouvrir au bar. Dans le premier, il y avait quelques livres sur son ancêtres, et le second contenait une tenue moldu de camouflage, ainsi qu'une deuxième baguette et un bon pour « un gros câlin » ; Harry lui sourit et la remercia quand elle lui précisa que c'était pour son Noël et son anniversaire. Tendrement, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Les mains d'abord timide commencèrent à bouger, seulement ils furent interrompus par Minerva. Elle était venue les prévenir que le repas était prêt. La sorcière fut plus mal à l'aise qu'eux, qui s'étaient fait surprendre les mains sous les vêtements. Elle referma la porte, et descendit. Peu après, les adolescents, la suivirent. Quand ils croisèrent son regard, ils furent tous les trois gênés et le rouge aux joues. Le repas fut assez calme et Gwendalyana, Rémus et Filius animèrent la conversation bien que le lycanthrope observait du coin de l'œil, les deux amoureux. Surtout Harry car celui-ci mangeait de la main gauche alors qu'il était droitier. Peu après, le jeune homme se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Les deux jeunes femmes le suivirent peu après et le virent le nez dans un rouleau de parchemin. La porte s'était ouverte sans qu'il ait levé la tête. Hermione se promit de lui demander comment il faisait ça. Elle s'assirent sur le lit et attendirent qu'il ait fini sa lecture. Peu après il releva la tête et déclara :

« - Pour que je puisse traduire le livre de Godric, il faut que j'aille à Atlantis. De la, je trouverais sûrement un moyen de traduire les autres… Oh les filles, comment êtes-vous entrer ?

Voila c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous a plus ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Pas du tout ? Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis.

**La minute de Lana **: Bon à me reposer sur mes lauriers, j'ai perdu mon avance. Alors va falloir que je trace pour le prochain chapitre, mais juré je le poste dès que les conditions sont respectées lol. Bon j'avais rien de plus de à dire. Bisous

**Question bête **: Je continue ou j'arrête mes questions ?

**Question moins bête **: A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Question d'apparence bête mais pas tant que ça si on y réfléchit bien.

Voila et aujourd'hui les **RARS** sont faites par (**Lefandeharry :** moi!moi! MOI

Svp madame **Lana** : On verra si t'es sage.) **Harry. **(Désolé j'avais prévue ça depuis belle lurette.)

**Harry** : Euh bon, bas bonjour à tous et … **Lana** : pourquoi t'as les joues rouges et les yeux qui brillent ? **Harry** : Pour rien, bon on les fait ses rars. Alors la première c'est de … **lefandeharry** : Merci pour ta review. Euh oui, en effet, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Drago dans ce chapitre mais il revient dans le prochain. Sache petit, que je suis cruelle avec tout le monde. Pas seulement toi mdr. Allez bisous Ensuite, c'est au tour de **Laura** : Merci pour ta review. **Lana : **Bon d'accord, tout le monde s'en douter que Harry était l'héritier de Gryffondors. Bon dans ce cas, je dirais pu rien, mdr. **Harry** : Non, Hermione va pas tout apprendre maintenant mais un peu dans le prochain, actuellement en écriture. Mdr J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. BiZ. Puis c'est au tour de **emma** : ma plus grande revieweuse lol. Alors tout d'abord miss, merci pour ta review. Ensuite bas merci de me rassurer sur le fait qu'ils ne sont pas niais lol et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous Puis, c'est **Lasadikdu94.sky** : Merci pour ta review miss. Ravie de savoir que tu es heureuse d'avoir encore vingt chapitres à lire mdr. **Lana **:Les films d'amours ? Oh comme moi, trop bien. A ce propos, tu connais Le temps d'un automne ? Il est trop beau. **Harry** : On peut en revenir à la review ? Merci. En effet, Mione a le droit de savoir mais tout doucement ok ? mdr Bisous miss. Et aujourd'hui, c'est **LolaMalefoy** qui ferme le bal : Meri miss pour ta review. Ravi que tu es apprécié ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre plaira. Voila la suite. « Houbyebye » On en revient à la conversation des dessins animés d'hier. Faudra que je vérifie mais si ça se trouve, je l'ai le générique sur mon site. J'irais voir. Bisou la Marsupilamiotte.

**Lana** : Bon c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Allez comme c'est Pâques et que ma mère m'a oublié, je demande 10 reviews, c'est exceptionnelle. Juré, après, je me contenterais de ce que vous voulez bien m'offrir comme commentaires. Mais PITIEE.

Bisous à bientôt


	29. Les Atlantes !

**Désolé** pour le retard. Bien que je n'aie pas eu le nombre de reviews que je demandais, je poste quand même. Et je dédie ce chapitre à ma Jenny. En espérant que tu arrives bientôt mdr.

**Disclamer :** Alors tous les lieux et personnages que vous avez vu en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le ciel, le vent etc n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin les mots n'appartiennent à personne non plus. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Ps : **Merci à **Lefandeharry** pour sa correction.

**Souvenez-vous :** _« - Pour que je puisse traduire le livre de Godric, il faut que j'aille à Atlantide. De la, je trouverais sûrement un moyen de traduire les autres… Oh les filles, comment êtes-vous entrer ?_

**Chapitre XXIX** **: Les Atlantes !**

« - Comme d'habitude, déclara Gwendalyana en haussant les épaules. Bon dis-nous plutôt comment aller à Atlantide cité ensevelit sous la mer ?

« - Bas en nageant (**Lefandeharry :** tu n'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas très bon nageur le petit Harry ??? **Lana** : Ah oui, c'est vrai.), répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit, sans toutefois oser aller dans les bras de son copain. Bien qu'elle adorait être près de lui, elle se sentait mal à l'aise devant la jeune femme qui était encore célibataire. Ressentant ce malaise, Harry préféra laisser la jeune femme malgré l'envie de le prendre près de lui Quant à la française, elle se sentit de trop. « Il faut vraiment que je me fasse d'autres amis qu'Harry. » Pensa-t-elle. Le jeune homme s'infiltra dans son esprit. (**Lana** : Bon en fait les conversation inter esprit seront ouvertes par deux guillemets ok ? **Lefandeharry : **moi, je suis OK avec toi. **Lana** : Trop d'honneur.)

« « Arrête de dire des âneries. Tu n'es pas de trop.

« « Harry, je vois bien que je vous gêne. Ce n'est pas des âneries, pis regarde, dans cinq mois, ça fera un an que je suis là et devine quoi ? J'ai que deux amis. Trois si je compte Hermione.

Hermione remarqua que les deux autres personnes parlaient entre elle car ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait raté un épisode (**Lefandeharry **: elle n'en n'a pas manqué qu'un **Lana** : …) et cela l'attrista. Harry la regarda une fraction de seconde et perçut son trouble.

« « Bon il va falloir trouver un moyen de communication pour ceux de notre âge. Ce qui inclus Hermione Ginny, Toi et moi.

« « Et Drago, Harry, il a notre âge.

« « Je ne lui fait pas confiance désolé.

« « Pourtant il la mérite. J'ai sondé son esprit et il se repentit de tout. La preuve, il vit actuellement dans un appart moldu. Il apprend vos us et coutumes.

« - Tu le défend. T'es amoureuse ?

« - Hein ! Que ? Quoi ? T'es fou ou quoi ? Oh Harry Potter a force d'être en manque de câlins, tu perds la raison, déclara-t-elle en sortant.

« - Tu te défends bien vite, avoue, Nana.

Bien qu'il criait contre la porte, il sourit. Seulement une présence troublée, le ramena bien vite au sérieux. Il embrassa sa copine avant de lui expliquer l'histoire. Elle rit et se rangea du côté de la française. Il avait vraiment changé. Le jeune homme se renfrogna. Il changea de sujet, et, avec l'aide de la jeune femme, fit des recherches sur Atlantide. Comment s'y rendre et quelles étaient les coutumes des habitants. Au bout d'une heure, ils entendirent leur amie aller dans sa chambre. Harry eut un sourire sadique et bientôt, tous les QG purent entendre des cris provenir de la chambre de la jeune française.

« - Harry James Potter, arrête ça tout de suite. Pitié ! Hermione, au secours, retiens ton copain, pitié, je ferais votre chambre et laverais vos sous-vêtement tous les jours, pendant cent ans mais pitié venez m'aidez ! PITIEEEEEEEE, criait Gwendalyana entre deux rires.

« - Désolé, Gwen, mais si je te défends je risque de me faire chatouiller à mon tour, rigola la jeune femme.

En effet, la nouvelle amie de l'enfant sacré, était allongée sur son lit, et tentait de stopper Harry qui la chatouillait. Le jeune homme esquivait les coups de pieds de sa prisonnière, tout en continuant. D'un coup, il sentit un poids sur son dos. Etant déstabilisé, la jeune française s'échappa de son emprise et, avec l'aide de la brunette, et elles se mirent à titiller les zones les plus sensibles d'Harry. A son tour, il supplia, promit mille tortures, re-supplia, demanda pardon, tout en riant à en pleurer.

Ginny venait d'arriver au QG, avec Drago, qu'elle avait croisé sur le chemin de Traverse. En entendant, les suppliques du Survivant, la rouquine prit le jeune blond par le poignet, et le tira derrière elle jusque dans la chambre de la blonde. A peine eurent-ils ouvert la porte qu'ils furent estomaqués par la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Harry allongeait donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide tout en criant à réveiller un mort, tandis que les jeunes femmes étaient sur lui et le chatouillait. Ginny rit et prit le parti d'aider ses deux amies. Le jeune sauveur du monde avait maintenant ses trois amies sur le dos et ne maîtrisait plus du tout, la situation. Drago restait passif tant il était stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Jamais dans sa courte vie, il n'avait assisté à une telle situation.

« - Malefoy, bouge-toi et viens m'aider, ces folles vont me tuer, déclara Harry avant de se faire chatouiller de plus belle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune ancien directeur de Poudlard pour venir aider son camarade. Malgré qu'ils fussent en infériorité numériques, les garçons reprirent vite le dessus. Harry avait maîtrisé Hermione, et Drago Ginny. Quant à Gwendalyana elle avait été maîtrisée par les deux garçons. Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. A bout de souffle, ils s'allongèrent tous, un peu n'importe comment, sur le lit. Harry servait de matelas à sa petite amie et avait les pieds emmêlés avec la jeune rouquine, tandis que Drago avait sa tête sur le torse de la jeune femme blonde qui avait ses pieds sous la tête de son meilleur ami. Parmi ce silence, ils entendirent frapper au rez-de-chaussée. Toutes les têtes se relevèrent d'un coup et regardèrent dans la direction du bruit, même si, à cause des murs et du sol ils ne voyaient pas les intrus. Doucement, ils descendirent prudemment, et virent les quatre asiatiques qui allaient dans le salon. Drago demanda qui, ils étaient, en écho avec Hermione. Ginny se chargea de leurs expliquer. Rémus arriva peu après, et les prévint qu'une réunion de l'Ordre était prévue dans cinq minutes. Tandis qu'Harry et Gwendalyana et la rouquine soufflèrent de désespoir, le jeune blond et l'enfant sacré en furent ravis. Ils allaient enfin assister à une réunion.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la famille Weasley, ainsi que les membres vivant au QG et Drago étaient assis autour d'une grande table. Les quatre asiatiques déclarèrent qu'ils avaient réussi à rassembler une petite armée d'humain avec un fond de monstres. Ils cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi les monstres s'agitaient en ce moment. Ils souhaitaient donc les aider à faire revenir le calme dans le pays. Puis, après Harry leur parla de son intention d'aller à Atlantide. Les résistants firent une équipe de six personnes. Ils décidèrent que seul Harry, Gwendalyana, Rémus, Minerva, Fred et Hakkaï iraient dans cette cité. Hermione fut déçue d'être remise de côté. Seulement, le professeur Staniels avait recommandé à tout le monde de ménager la jeune maman. Elle devait réhabituer son corps à bouger, à a se muscler avant de partir en mission.

Durant deux jours, le QG retrouva son effervescence, pré mission. Chaque personne avait quelque chose à faire. Des recherches, des préparatifs, des mises en garde, et des préparations au climat qu'ils allaient subir. Hermione se chargea personnellement, de s'occuper de son tendre amour. (**Lana** : Désolé, j'en avais marre de faire de la guimauve alors hop je les sépare hi hi **Lefandeharry **: toujours aussi sadique !!! **Lana** : C'est ma marque de fabrique. ) Si bien qu'au bout d'une semaine, notre équipe se retrouva sur le pas de la porte à attendre le jeune brun.

Harry s'était levé de bonne heure, et partit se préparer avant le réveil de sa douce moitié. Vers six heures, quand il fut prés, il s'assit à son bureau et écrivit plusieurs mots sur différents parchemins, qu'il planqua un peu partout. Au bout d'une demi-heure, comme c'était bientôt l'heure de partir, il prit un bloc note et écrivit une lettre, à la manière moldu.

_Ma chère Nyny, _

_Je regarde le réveil qui indique que bientôt je serais loin de toi. Je te regarde dormir, si tu savais comme tu es belle. On dirait un ange. Tu soupire de contentement, dirait-on, qui hante ton rêve ? J'espère, au plus profond de moi, qu'il m'est destiné. J'espère revenir bientôt. Peut-être même dans la semaine si nous avons de la chance. J'aurais préféré mille fois rester près de toi, quitte à subir mille tortures, plutôt que d'être loin sans pouvoir te protéger. Seulement, je le dois, pour toi, pour moi, et surtout pour nous afin qu'on vive heureux. Je vais te faire un cadeau avant mon départ. Si jamais tu as de la peine, vas dans le chapelet de mes parents et parle leurs. Ils me diront tes mots. Sache en tout cas, que, comme je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse durant cette mission, je te confie à mes parents. Tu dois me prendre un fou, mais ils veillent sur moi depuis si longtemps, que je vais leurs demander de cesser la surveillance sur moi et s'assurer qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Bien les autres m'attendent, je te laisse donc avec ce simple morceau de papier pour te prouver mon amour. Je t'aime Hermione._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry._

Aussitôt, il prit son papier, et le posa sur son oreiller. Le jeune homme se pencha, embrassa la jeune brunette, et quitta, avec regrets, la chambre. Doucement, il descendit les escaliers. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il chargea Kiry de surveiller Hermione afin qu'elle reprenne le plus rapidement possible, des forces. Aussitôt, en même temps que les autres, il sortit et transplana au Mont Saint-Michel, en Normandie. (**Lana** : Spécial dédicace à mon pingouin adoré que j'aime beaucoup même si tu fais plus parti de mes fantasmes d'adolescence pré pubère. Mdr en fait, t'as jamais eu ce privilège. Je préfère les mecs plus … causant lol. Grâce à la magie, ils firent un bateau et partirent. Arrivée au milieu de l'océan Atlantique, ils prirent un courant d'eau magique qui les conduisit au port d'Atlantide. Tous connaissaient le mythe de cette cité engloutie sous l'eau, aux créatures enchanteresses, à la nature extraordinaires, mais ils n'avaient pas prévus que la ville au dessus du niveau de la mer. A peine mirent-ils le pied au sol, que le moyen de transport disparut. Sans s'étonner d'avantage, ils marchèrent dans les rues cherchant à trouver le chef du peuple. Seulement, les trottoirs étaient déserts. Ils débouchèrent sur une impasse, et voulurent faire demi-tour mais à ce moment, le peuple Atlantes apparut, tout armé de bouton et d'un sixième doigt, que seul Harry remarqua. Minerva fut surprise, car, d'après ses recherches, c'était un peuple pacifiste. Devant leurs yeux étonnés, la foule se sépara en deux et le chef apparut.

« - Qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez-vous étrangers ?

Fred s'avança pour parler, mais Harry fut plus rapide et se fit porte parole du groupe.

« - Bonjour, je me nomme Harry Potter, et voici mes amis, Minerva, Rémus, Fred, Hakkaï, et Gwendalyana. Nous venons chercher le moyen de trouver le moyen (**Lefandeharry :** ma chère, vous vous répéter si je ne me trompe guère ! **Lana** : Oui, je sais.) de déchiffrer les livres des Fondateurs de Poudlard ainsi que la méthode pour activer leurs pierres. Et d'après mes nombreuses recherches, les quatre fondateurs auraient laissé toute une suite d'indice pour retrouver leurs pierres. Et le premier indice ne peut être déchiffré que grâce à un livre caché dans votre cité.

« - Et bien, vous avez fait erreurs. Ici nous n'acceptons pas les sorciers. Ils nous ont fait trop de coups bas, déclara le chef.

« - Pardon ? Des sorciers sont déjà venus ici ? Je l'ignorais.

« - Sachez Harry, qu'un seul autre sorcier est venu ici, pour trouver ce même livre. C'était, il y a des siècles. Seulement comme il ne l'a pas trouvé, il a jeté une malédiction sur notre cité. Depuis lors notre cité est engloutie, sauf durant soixante jours.

« - Qui peut bien avoir fait ça, interrogea Gwendalyana en se tournant vers sa grand-mère.

« - Je l'ignore, Gwen. Mais nous trouverons. (**Lana** : Et vous, vous allez trouvez ? Rendez-vous dans ma minute pour plus d'infos. **Lefandeharry :**je crois savoir, mais je ne suis pas sûr. **Lana** : Et qui c'est ? )

« - Comprenez-moi. Si nous ne trouvons pas ce livre, nous ne pourrons pas empêchez Lord Voldemort, de gagner cette guerre stupide, qui a déjà fait trop de victimes. Je sais que pour vous, c'est un encore plus stupide car d'un point de vue objectif, nous voulons tous gagner ce combat dans un but honorable. Seulement, s'il revient, de nouveau au « pouvoir », nous perdrons plus que des sorciers hors pair. Nous perdrons cette unité et cette confiance, que les moldu ont en nous. Ils comptent sur notre concours, pour récupérer leurs libertés. Si Voldemort gagne, ils perdront, à tout jamais, leurs libertés, et croyez-moi, Voldemort fera plus que d'engloutir votre cité durant trois cent jours par an.

« - Nous comprenons, contrairement à ce que vous croyez, seulement qui nous dit, que vous n'allez pas nous engloutir à jamais une fois, ce livre en votre possession ?

Les sorciers, se regardèrent interloqués. Ils s'interrogèrent ensembles. Comment leurs prouver notre bonne foi ? Après tout, une parole était simple à a trahir. Soudain, Fred se tourna vers les Atlantes.

« - Très bien, nous allons vous prouver que nous sommes digne de votre confiance.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit le lit froid. « Et bien, il est déjà partit. Au moins, ça évite, les au revoirs sanglotants. » En se retournant, elle remarqua une feuille épinglé sur l'oreiller à côté. Elle la prit et, respira l'odeur du coussin. « Il sent Harry. » pensa la jeune femme avant de lire le papier. A la fin, elle sourit au mot, comme s'il pouvait offrir ce sourire, au jeune homme. Elle sortit, de la chaleur du lit, et courut sous la douche. Quand elle en sortit, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et partit dans sa chambre. A peine eut-elle ouvert son tiroir à sous-vêtement, qu'un parchemin ailé, se posa sur sa main. Elle le prit, et après l'avoir déplié, le lut.

« - Oh Harry, c'est gentil de ta part.

La jeune femme posa le parchemin sur sa commode, s'habilla. Quand elle descendit dans la salle à manger, les elfes la saluèrent et la servirent. Filius parla avec son ancienne jeune élève. Tout y passa, l'actualité, les grands points de la Résistance, les missions qu'ils avaient fait pour trouver des alliés, mais surtout, le sortilège qu'Harry avait employé pour parler à ses parents. Etonnée, Hermione se promit de faire plus de recherches sur ce sort. Peut-être y avait-il des effets secondaires ? Après son repas, les deux personnes allèrent dans le salon pour continuer cette conversation. A un moment, les trois asiatiques arrivèrent et se joignirent à la conversation. Bien que celle-ci dévia sur les différentes missions que chaque personne avait faites. La jeune femme était impressionnée, par les dangers qu'ils avaient pris, tous, pour trouver des alliés. Seulement, à un moment, malgré la gravité de la mission, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, devant le stratagème qu'avait employé Goyjo pour la séduire.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Peu de temps après, les Atlantes, pour les remercier de cette preuve de leurs bonne foi, les invita à un festin. Les sorciers furent étonnés, de voir des grands elfes, blonds les servir avec joie. Ils avaient tous le sourire, et un mot gentil pour chacun. Gwendalyana et Harry se renseignèrent sur ces créatures. Ils s'agissaient en fait, d'une forme évolué d'elfe de maison. Les Atlantes, leurs avaient appris la magie, en échange, ceux-ci leurs avaient appris leur savoir. Ainsi, chacun était gagnant, et ils avaient gardé de bonnes relations entre eux. Les habitants principaux, partageaient leurs cité, et les elfes leurs rendaient plusieurs services en échanges, mais jamais sous la contrainte. Les deux benjamins furent ravis de cette découverte et parlèrent longtemps avec un des elfes. Ainsi, ils apprirent, par celui-ci, que le temps sur Atlantide passait plus lentement quand l'île était sur l'eau. « Mais alors combien de temps cela fait-il que nous sommes ici ? » se demanda Harry. Discrètement, il s'éloigna pour aller donner ses informations au lycanthrope. Celui-ci hocha la tête, comprenant sans problème, ce que ressentait son protégé. Après tout, celui-ci devait être impatient de revoir sa jeune amie. Il alla donc voir le chef de la cité et lui expliqua qu'ils devaient repartir. Le chef acquiesça et lui demanda d'attendre ici. Le sorcier accepta, et se tourna pour parler à Minerva tandis que le chef partait. Quand celui-ci revint, il écouta la conversation des deux sorciers. Ceux-ci parlaient d'une alliance avec un peuple contre la guerre. Il ne comprit pas très bien de quoi cela retournait, mais il passa outre. Il alla voir le jeune homme à lunette et lui remit le livre. Harry, ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi lui donnait-on à lui, alors que c'est Rémus qui l'avait demandé indirectement, en annonçant leur départ prochain. Néanmoins, il remercia le chef et, fit signe aux autres. Chacun leur dit au revoir, et ils eurent quelques présents. Chaque sorcier reçut une petite fiole ainsi q'un bouton. Bien qu'ils ne comprirent pas l'utilité, ils les remercièrent chaleureusement, et leur offrit, des livres de sorts offensifs, car, ils avaient appris, que les Atlantes, ne savaient que ce défendre. Leur moyen de transport réapparut soudainement, ils montèrent avec regrets. Bien qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques heures, à leurs yeux, ils avaient tissé des liens très fort avec la plupart des Atlantes qu'ils avaient côtoyés.

Quand l'île ne fut put visible, Gwendalyana repensa à la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Drago. Elle avait bien ressentit qu'il n'était pas indifférent à elle, mais elle, que ressentait-elle pour lui ? Elle en était sur, c'était plus que de l'amitié, mais pouvait-elle dire que c'était de l'amour ? « Bien sur que non, pensa-t-elle. » Durant le retour, la jeune française ne parla plus. Elle était dans ses pensées, et personne ne songea à l'en déloger.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement en France, la sorcière inspira l'air de son pays.

« - C'est vraiment bête qu'on puisse pas rester chez moi quelques jours, mon pays me manque vraiment.

« - T'inquiète pas Nana. Je te promets qu'une fois la guerre finie, on retournera dans ton pays, au moins pour visiter. Et peut-être même que tu voudras y rester, murmura Harry avec regrets.

« - Mais non, tu sais Harry. Avec le temps, je m'y suis habitué à ton pays pluvieux et avec tout pleins de défauts.

Ils se sourirent, et, transplanèrent tous près du QG. Ils allèrent dans le petit bar, et machinalement, Harry regarda la date du journal.

« « Nana, ça fait dix jours qu'on est partit. Tu te rends compte ?

« « Dingue.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement, à Godric Hollow. A peine Harry eut mis les pieds dans le hall, qu'une tornade brune se pendit à son cou. Il sentit un liquide sur sa peau et en déduisit qu'Hermione pleurait. La jeune femme s'accrochait au cou de son ami. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi Nyny. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Abruti, déclara-t-elle en le frappant de ses points avant de se blottir dans ses bras, j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Tu devais revenir dans une semaine. Tu me l'avais promis.

« - Euh désolé, tu sais, quand on était là-bas, on est resté à peine une dizaine d'heures. Bon et puis, t'as plus à t'en faire, je suis revenu. Je te quitterais plus, la rassura-t-il. Et si tu me racontais ce que t'as fait durant mon absence ?

Ils parlèrent tout en allant dans le salon. Chaque personne du voyage montrait les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Seul Harry ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme. Au contraire, il avait pris sa petite amie dans ses bras et, lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. A un moment, Hermione était si captivé par le récit de Rémus, qu'elle ne vit pas, comme les autres, Harry s'éclipsait discrètement. Il monta les marches et ferma la porte derrière lui. Etant revenu à un temps normal, il s'aperçut qu'il commençait sérieusement, à sentir mauvais. Le jeune homme décida donc de prendre une douche chaude. Il fit couler l'eau et, une fois à bonne température et, entra sous le jet. Après s'être lavé, il appuya ses mains conte le mur, ferma les yeux et mit sa tête sous le jet, afin de sentir l'eau ruisselet sur son corps. Le jeune brun inspira un bon coup et expira doucement. Il sentit ses muscles, se détendre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sentit quelqu'un entourer sa taille.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Rémus expliquait, la fête qu'il y avait eu en leur honneur. Hermione, voulut s'appuyer sur le corps du jeune homme. Seulement à la place du contact chaud, qu'elle devait sentir, elle s'appuya contre un coussin. « Quand est-il partit ? Je ne m'en suis pas aperçut ? » Ecoutant attentivement les bruits de la maison, elle entendit un jet d'eau au premier. Elle se leva, et partit voir. La jeune femme monta les marches et, entra doucement dans la chambre. Personne n'y était mais la douche continuait de couler. Silencieusement, elle alla dans la pièce d'eau. Celui qui hantait ses rêves, était là, appuyé conte le mur, regardant ses pieds. Prise d'une pulsion, elle entra dans la douche et passa ses bras autour de sa taille (**Lefandeharry **: s'est pas pour jouer les pervers, mais est-elle habillée, car si elle a encore ses vêtements, la pauvre !!! **Lana** : Oui, elle est encore habillée.) Harry sursauta, avant de se tourner vers son agresseur.

« - Oh c'est toi Mione, fit-il surprit.

« - Bien sur. Pourquoi tu t'attendais à qui ?

« - Personne, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Un baiser auquel la jeune femme répondit avec ferveur. Tendrement, Harry enleva le pull que la jeune femme avait revêtit (**Lefandeharry :** ses habits doivent êtres tout mouillés. **Lana** : Et oui !) Le baiser devient fougueux et passionné. Les deux jeunes enlevèrent, un à un, les vêtements qu'Hermione portait. Harry quitta la bouche de la jeune femme pour descendre dans son cou, et ses clavicules, tandis que celle-ci passait ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme en levant la tête.

« - Harry, Hermione, vous êtes là, demanda Rémus en entrant dans la chambre.

«- oui, je suis là Mumus, déclara Harry en faisant signe à la jeune femme de se taire.

« - Et Hermione n'est pas avec toi ?

« - Euh, non, non, je suis seul, déclara-t-il après une légère hésitation.

Rémus comprenant le sous-entendu, fit semblant de croire le jeune homme. Quand il ressortit, Harry croisa le regard confus de la jeune femme.

« - Je t'explique. Si j'avais dit oui, on aurait été gêné tous les trois, et forcément, tout le monde aurait compris, quand on se serait mis à rougir à chaque fois, que Rémus nous aurait regardé.

« - Mais alors, il ne sait rien ?

« - Rien de confirmer. Il doit se douter qu'on n'est ensemble, mais comme il n'a pas de confirmation visuelle, il ne peut pas en être sur.

« - Ah d'accord. On sera moins gênés, parce qu'on sait pas ou son imagination s'arrête ?

« - Voilà. Il n'y aura que lui de rouge, au maximum.

Ils sortirent de sous la douche, Passablement mal à l'aise, ils s'habillèrent chacun de leur côté sans oser se regarder. La jeune femme lança un sort de séchage à ses vêtements et ses cheveux, tandis qu'Harry utilisa un sort pour refaire le léger maquillage de sa petite amie. Il posa un livre, un bouton et une fiole sur son lit et, après avoir prit la main de la jeune femme descendit. Tout le monde était attablé, et discutés en attendant les deux derniers. Ceux-ci s'assirent tranquillement, et tous se servirent à manger. Les assiettes remplies, Harry regarda le lycanthrope. Celui-ci les observait, Hermione et lui, pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Le jeune brun, arqua un sourcil interrogateur et Rémus parut déçu et, engagea la conversation avec Sanzo. Le survivant retint un sourire, et dit à celle qui avait emprisonné son cœur, qu'il avait raison. Rémus se doutait bien de quelque chose mais était incapable de dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione sourit et parla avec Gwendalyana qui lui racontait sa version de la mission. Le propriétaire écouta distraitement, avant de songer, aux détraqueurs. Il était sur qu'ils allaient jouer un rôle important. Il fit un résumé grossier des informations qu'ils avaient récolté. Soudain, il se stoppa dans son mouvement, si bien qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et sa fourchette pleine entre l'assiette et sa bouche. « Bien sur, il doit y avoir une potion nommé '' la potion du détraqueur '' ou un nom similaire. Il faudrait que je me renseigne. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. » Le jeune homme revint sur terre quand il constata que toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. Il les regarda tous.

« - Bas qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Harry, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté de manger, demanda la jeune française.

Réalisant son geste, Harry baissa les yeux deux secondes.

« - Oh, je pensais à une piste qu'on a négligé dans nos recherches sur les détraqueurs.

Tandis que Gwendalyana avait les yeux qui s'allumaient d'intérêt, Hermione nota que Minerva, Rémus et, Filius roulaient des yeux. Sanzo n'eut aucune réaction, Goyio fit remarquer à Goku qu'il mangeait trop tandis que celui-ci s'empiffrait. Seul Hakkaï semblait les écouter. Reportant son attention sur la conversation de ses amies, Hermione entendit ce que Harry venait de penser.

« - Oui ce pourrait être une nouvelle explication. Un peu comme les peines allégées par des travaux d'intérêts généraux, chez les moldus. Ils recherchent les criminels et les punissent, pour qu'ils surveillent les prisons. Mais comme ils finissent par éprouver un besoin de cette potion, ils finissent par signer un contrat avec le ministère pour rester sous cette apparence en échange de leur précieuse drogue.

« - Tout à fait Nana. Je pensais à la même chose. Enfin, sur certains détails, j'avais d'autres idées, mais la conclusion était la même.

« - Et bien, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense au contraire, que ton idée première était meilleure Harry. La c'est, pardon, mais c'est du n'importe quoi. Franchement, pendant qu'ils sont en détraqueurs, ils voient le mal qu'ils font quand même. Et, à vous écouter, ils préféreraient vivre avec une vie de damné, plutôt que de reprendre leurs vies de criminels. C'est stupide.

« - Je pense qu'Hermione a raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ton idée Harry sur les détraqueurs, mais là, c'est peu probable, déclara Hakkaï. A mon avis, personne ne voudrait de ce genre de vie. Qu'en penses-tu Sanzo ?

« - Je pense que personne n'a tord dans cette histoire. Vous croyez vraiment que votre ministère laisserait des criminels avec ce genre de souvenirs ? S'ils refusaient, à mon avis, ils signaient leurs arrêts de morts.

« - C'est une possibilité, en effet, déclara Harry après un temps de réflexion.

Ils continuèrent de manger, et passèrent à des discussions plus légère. A un moment, Hermione souleva un point essentiel. A quoi servait le bouton qu'ils avaient reçu des Atlantes ? Il y eut un blanc autour de la table avant que des théories plus ou moins loufoques surgissent de toutes les personnes attablées. Seul Sanzo, pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen d'attaquer.

A la fin du repas, chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations. Hermione demanda à Harry si ça le dérangeait qu'elle examine la fiole. Celui-ci n'y voyant aucune objection, la lui donna, et commença à lire le livre qu'il avait eu durant cette mission. Durant les premières pages, Harry apprit que chaque pierre apparaissait dans les coffrets que quand elles étaient au bon endroit et qu'elle s'activait à ce moment-là. Après, le possesseur, pouvait la déplacer ou bon lui semblait. Pendant qu'il lisait, il prenait des notes, des éléments, les plus importants. Comme « Comment activer les pierres ? Comment trouver l'emplacement où elle devraient être » etc.

A un moment, étant plongé dans sa lecture, il sursauta quand une tornade brune déboula dans sa chambre, et l'embrassa.

« - Harry, j'ai trouvé, non seulement ce qu'est la potion, mais aussi à quoi sert le bouton.

« - Et alors ? A quoi sert ce présent ?

« - Si tu veux le savoir, il va falloir m'embrasser. Et pas le petit baiser du bout des lèvres. Et, en échange je te dis ce que j'ai trouvé.

Aussitôt, il rit, et, prenant sa petite amie, par la taille, il l'embrassa comme dans les films moldus qu'elle avaient dut voir. Quand elle put reprendre sa respiration, ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

« - T'as gagné. Alors figure-toi que tout ça agit ensemble. Ça sert à …

Voila c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous a plus ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Pas du tout ? Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis.

**La minute de Lana **: Et oui, a défaut d'une question bête, je mettrais une devinette à chaque fois, et vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre suivant. Voila, c'était l'information principale. Sachez que si vous voulez avoir un chapitre dédié, ou si vous avez une question bête, envoyez-moi vote idée en review, et au choix soit vote question sera posé, soit si l'idée colle bien avec mon histoire, vous verrez vote idée incorporé dans un chapitre qui vous sera dédié. **J'oubliais, dans le chapitre, on apprend qu'un sorcier est venu sur Atlantide et qu'il a lancé une terrible malédiction, qui est-ce à votre avis ?** Celui ou celle qui trouve, je lui accorde ce qu'il veut.

**Devinette **: Pourquoi le dictionnaire s'appelle Larousse ?

**Laura** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et bien, nous verrons ça pour l'enfant de Mione mais bon. Sinon, voila tu sais comment elles sont entrées. Il a ouvert la porte sans s'en apercevoir. Comme d'habitude quoi lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

**Emma** : Merci pour ta longue review. Sérieux, c'est la plus longue que j'ai eu lol. Le talent, j'en suis pas sur, mais c'est gentil quand même. Si tu savais, Hermione n'a pas fini de se faire refouler mais c'est une autre histoire. Lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**Lefandeharry** : Merci pour ta review mon cher. Décidément, j'écris plus souvent ton pseudo que le mien mdr. Sache que j'aime beaucoup l'écrire de mon côté. Bisous

**Lolamalefoy** : Merci pour ta review marsupilamiotte. T'as raison, je me suis trompée. C'est marsupiotte a la base, mais j'aime bien l'autre. En référence à ton « oubabye » J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Si c'est pas le cas, tant pis pour toi :p. Allez biZ

**Lasadikedu94.sky** : Merci pour ta review. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bonne pâques a toi aussi en retard. Pour « Le temps d'un automne » voici, les infos que j'ai : _Le temps d'un automne, c'est avec Mandy Moore, Shane West, Peter Coyote, Daryl Hannah, Lauren German. Réalisé par Adam Shankman._Si t'as l'occasion, lokk le, il est trop snif lool. Bisous miss.


	30. Les liards

**La minute des personnages** : **Stark** : Stark sait qu'il ne doit pas écrire mais Stark a vu la machine toute seule et comme Stark n'intervient jamais, Stark s'est dit qu'il pourrait... **Voldemort** : Que fais-tu là, petit lâcheur ? Tu oses te présenter devant ton bienfaiteur ? Maudit sois-tu, rampes à mes pieds et demande pitié ou je … **Harry** : Tu ne lui feras rien, Stark est un elfe libre je te signale.

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Ps** : Merci à tous de me lire. Et désolé encore du retard.

**Souvenez-vous** : _Aussitôt, il rit, et, prenant sa petite ami, par la taille, il l'embrassa comme dans les films moldus qu'elle avait du voir. Quand elle put reprendre sa respiration, ses yeux pétillaient de joie. _

_« - T'as gagné. Alors figure-toi que tout ça agit ensemble. Ça sert à …_

**Chapitre XXX : ****Les liards**

Les trois anciens professeurs étaient dans le salon. Tout à coup, ils entendirent très nettement un cri provenir d'une des chambres du premier étage.

« - On aurait dit un cri de jouissance, supposa Filius.

« - Alors à votre avis, de qui cela provient-il ?

« - Sachant que le seul couple est composé d'Harry et Hermione, je suggère, que ce soit d'eux, déclara Rémus en retenant un rire.

« - Rémus ! Tu penses vraiment qu'ils auraient fait … ici ? Alors qu'on est avec eux ? Dans la maison ? Voyons, c'est irraisonnable. Et puis, ça m'étonnerait d'eux. Même s'ils sont très expressifs, j'ai l'impression qu'ils retardent cet instant au maximum. Comme …

« - S'ils voulaient éviter de le faire sous notre nez, termina Filius.

« - Exactement. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils faisaient ce à quoi on a pensé. Ils viennent sûrement de trouver un nouveau moyen de se défendre, ou une nouvelle mission, déclara posément Rémus avant de retourner dans son livre.

Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, Harry, qui avait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, entra dans la pièce.

« - Nana, ramène-toi au salon. C'est urgent. Mumus, faut appeler Kakaï et Fred. Nyny a trouvé un truc incroyable.

Tandis que la française descendait des escaliers, le lycanthrope partit prévenir par cheminette interposée, les convoqués. Peu après, tous étaient dans la salle de réunion et attendait les révélations de la jeune maman.

« - Voila, j'ai effectué plusieurs tests sur la potion, car c'en est une, que vous ont donné les Atlantes. Il s'agit en fait, d'une potion vous permettant de canaliser votre magie dans un doigt. Je vous explique. Première étape, vous prenez une gorgée du liquide. Deuxième étape, vous vous concentrez pour sentir votre magie. Troisième étape, vous envoyez tout votre flux vers un doigt au hasard. Celui que vous choisissez. Enfin, vous trempez votre doigt choisi, dans le reste du liquide. Voilà, une baguette improvisée et très efficace.

« - Et le bouton, il sert à quoi, demanda Gwendalyana plus qu'intriguée.

« - Et bien, je n'en suis pas sur, mais je pencherais pour une sorte de déclencheur. Quand on lance un sort avec une baguette, le déclencheur, c'est le nom du sort crié. La, en fait, il vous suffirait de penser au sort et d'appuyer sur le bouton. Et hop, ça le lance. Je n'ai pas essayé, puisque c'est à vous que ça a été offert.

Fière de ses déductions, la jeune brunette se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci la regardait bizarrement. La jeune femme ne sut, si c'était bon ou pas. Les autres sorciers hochèrent la tête et observèrent leurs produits d'un autre œil. Discrètement, le jeune brun, prit la main de sa petite amie, et transplana directement dans sa chambre. Doucement, il l'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa tendrement en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Celle-ci répondit au baiser tout en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. (**Lana** : Le temps que j'y pense. Suite à une remarque de mon correcteur, sachez que les scènes d'amours entre les personnages, ne seront pas expliquées. Et oui, faut me comprendre. Mon correcteur est mineur donc, je ne voudrais pas le dévergonder. Donc voilà, désolé si vous attendiez les détails. mdr) Harry passa ses mains sous les vêtements de sa moitié. Lentement ses mains caressèrent le dos de la jeune femme, qui frémissait sous ses caresses. Hermione déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme. Quand elle eut terminé, elle écarta les pans, et frôla la peau du jeune homme. Ils stoppèrent leurs baiser pour se regarder dans les yeux. Chacun cherchant l'approbation de l'autre. Doucement, Harry embrassa le cou de la jeune femme, tout en remontant ses mains de plus en plus haut. Il fit tomber le pull au sol, ainsi que le tee-shirt avec. Sa chemise à lui, rejoint bientôt le reste, par terre. Hermione ferma les yeux de bonheur quand elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme sur ses clavicules. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, et commença à son tour à embrasser ce corps qu'elle avait tant imaginé. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à tomber sur le lit. Hermione étant au dessus, continuait ses caresses. Elle descendit lentement, vers le bassin du jeune homme. Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes, et tandis que ses baisers brûlant parcourant le torse du jeune homme, elle défit la ceinture du jeans. Elle défit le bouton, quand, tout à coup, Gwendalyana entra dans la chambre.

« - Attendez, on sait pas combien la potion dure. Harry, imagine qu'elle dure qu'un court instant ? On fait comment ? Et puis, faut peut-être apprendre à la manier avant ? Mais dans ce cas, on pourra jamais l'utiliser contre Voldemort au moment de la bataille finale, déclara la jeune femme en se frottant les tempes puis remarquant la position de ses amis, elle eut un arrêt. Oh ! Désolé, je n'avais pas vu que je vous dérangeais. Je me sauve.

Aussitôt, elle sortit de la chambre aussi rapidement qu'elle était entré laissant les deux jeunes dans la même position, c'est-à-dire, Harry a moitié assis, tandis qu'Hermione était assise à califourchon sur lui tout en se cachant comme elle pouvait. Harry fit un geste de la main, et on entendit très nettement la porte se verrouiller. Puis, ils se regardèrent, et explosèrent de rire, en repensant à la figure de la jeune femme quand elle avait vu leur position. Quand ils finirent par se calmer, la passion étant partie, ils allèrent se coucher. Bizarrement, Hermione préféra retourner dans sa chambre. Même si le jeune homme était contre l'idée, il préféra la laisser faire. Il l'embrassa puis, une fois rhabiller, rouvrit la porte, pour la raccompagner, jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivée à destination, il l'embrassa une dernière fois, tendrement, et regagna son antre, quand la jeune femme eut ferma sa porte. Une fois fait, il lança plusieurs sorts qui empêcheraient quiconque d'entrer sans son autorisation. Il mit ce souvenir dans sa pensine personnelle, avant d'entrer dans ses draps. Il prit le livre des Atlantes, et continua de le parcourir. Au bout de deux heures, il ferma le grimoire et s'endormit.

Il fit un rêve étrange. Il était à l'ancien QG et tous les portraits de la mère de Sirius, insultait les nouveaux habitants. Ils cassaient tous les meubles, interrogeaient les autres portraits pour connaître les secrets de l'Ordre. A un moment Bellatrix trouva un parchemin roulé entre deux meubles dans la chambre de Sirius. Elle allait le toucher quand, d'un coup, il s'envola pour apparaître devant Narcissa. Celle-ci avança sa main pour le prendre, quand elle reconnut le testament du dernier propriétaire du lieu. A nouveau, il disparut pour apparaître à un nouvel endroit. Bellatrix, de nature peu patiente, lui jeta un sortilège d'immobilisation. Le parchemin prit la forme de Sirius, et le sort changea de couleur, pour prendre une couleur verte.

« - Sirius, cria-t-il.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. « Mince alors, c'est quoi ce bordel. C'est bien la première fois que je vois Sirius se faire tuer par l'avada. » Il prit un parchemin et, nota rapidement son rêve. Il prit l'eau sur son chevet et, la but, avant de se rendormir. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit une drôle de chaleur, à ses côtés. « Mince, je me suis bien couché seul hier soir ? Comment ça se fait que je sente deux présences ? » Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux. A sa gauche, se trouvait Gwendalyana et, à sa droite était Hermione.

« - …jour, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

« - Salut Ryry, t'es enfin debout, il était temps, je sais pas pour Nyny mais moi, je commençais à m'endormir. T'as fait quoi pour dormir autant ? T'as passé une nuit blanche ou quoi ?

« - Pour quelqu'un qui commençait à s'endormir, t'as la langue bien pointue. Bonjour Mione.

« - 'Lut, bailla-t-elle. 'L'est quelle heure ?

« - Quinze heure, cria la jeune française. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes lent au réveil !

« - Si t'es si pressée, va donc rejoindre, ton beau blond, grimaça Harry en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme haussa les épaules, et, tout en s'asseyant en tailleur, déclara :

« - Bon, c'est tout, dormez. Je vous dérange pas. Je vais continuer de traduire le livre d'Atlantis. Bonne nuit.

Les deux jeunes, se levèrent d'un coup.

« - Quoi ? Tu as réussis à traduire le livre, alors que j'en suis incapable. Comment as-tu fait ?

« - Et bien, je me suis servit des découvertes de Nyny. J'ai imbibé mon doigt de la potion, et le livre s'est traduit tout seul.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Oui, je t'explique Ryry. Une fois que t'as le doigt dedans, tu reçois plusieurs informations. Et l'une d'entre elle, et que tu peux lire leur langue.

Pour toute réponse, Harry et Hermione, hochèrent la tête. Ils consentirent donc à sortir du lit pour aider la jeune française à traduire. Cependant, le jeune homme préféra passer rapidement sous la douche. Cependant, quand il fut sous l'eau, il repensa à son rêve. Il revit tout dans son ensemble. « Je devrais envoyer Hedwige. Non elle doit encore s'occuper de ses petits. Quand elle retournera à la chasse, je l'enverrais. Seulement, je doute qu'un autre hibou puisse m'aider. Seule, Hedwige saurait quoi trouver. » Le jeune homme sortit de la douche, s'habilla et, rejoignit ses amies tout en réfléchissant. Voyant son air troublé, Gwendalyana ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger. Le propriétaire lui exposa son problème.

« - Et bien, j'irais, souviens-toi, que je peux prendre la forme d'une chouette. Pratique, la french, n'est-ce pas, dit-elle en un clin d'œil.

Harry acquiesça en souriant, avant de s'installer avec les jeunes femmes. Seulement, malgré sa longue nuit, il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. S'en inquiétant, la jeune française, proposa à Hermione d'appeler de l'aide. Ce que fit la jeune brune sans attendre. Elle descendit, prévenir Rémus. Quand ils revinrent, Gwendalyana, l'avait couché sur son lit, et le jeune homme semblait dormir paisiblement. Seul son visage paraissait être troublé.

« - Rémus, tu penses que ça pourrait être une réaction secondaire au sort qui lui a permis d'aller voir ses parents ?

« - Non, elle se serait manifesté plus tôt je pense. Non, c'est comme si il était relié à un objet en danger. Enfin je veux dire. Par exemple c'est comme si quelqu'un l'avait relié par magie à un objet, et qu'un sorcier, tenterais de le libérer par la force, en utilisant un sort pour détruire l'objet en question.

« - Gwen, tu pense à ce que je pense ?

« - Mione, tu m'éclaires, contrairement à toi, j'ai un cerveau un tantinet lent.

« - Si ça se trouve, son état à un rapport avec son rêve. Après tout, c'est étrange qu'il dorme autant !

« - Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Bon je vais faire ce qu'on avait prévus initialement. Le temps d'y aller, et on verra. Quoique attends, je sais pas quoi … Oh rien, je trouverais. Allez souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se transforma en chouette effraie, avec un grand « H » sur la tête. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil, et s'envola. Hermione rit, et posa une compresse fraîche sur le front de son petit ami, qui commençait à avoir de la fièvre. « Dépêche-toi Gwen, je crains que sa santé décline rapidement. » pensa la jeune femme.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Gwendalyana, sous sa forme de chouette, s'envola. Sans un regard en arrière, elle vola jusqu'à leur ancien QG. Quand elle arriva, elle fut triste de voir à quel point il avait changé. Elle se posa sur un arbre, et se transforma. « Pauvre Harry, si tu voyais ça. » Reprenant sa forme animale, elle entra par une des fenêtres. Elle vit un drôle d'elfe se cachait dans l'antre de Kreattur. Etonnée, elle se cacha pour prendre la forme d'une fourmi et suivit l'elfe. Une fois à l'abri, il sortit, de son vêtement, une photo d'Hermione. « Ça alors, ce doit être l'elfe qui s'occupait d'elle. » Pensa-t-elle. Au même instant, un homme rugit dans la maison.

« - Stark t'es ou sale esclave ?

Aussitôt, l'elfe rangea sa photo précieusement, et courut voir le mangemort. Gwendalyana lui trouva une ressemblance avec Drago. Reprenant sa route, elle finit par trouver le parchemin. Elle le toucha avec une de ses pattes et celui-ci ne bougea pas. Intrigué, elle se transforma en chouette et le prit dans son bec. Patiemment, elle attendit le retour de l'elfe. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Elle l'agrippa et s'envola. Le mangemort blond, lui envoya plusieurs sortilèges mais Minerva leur avait apprit à se protéger des sorts en étant en animagui. Le petit elfe se débattit. Excédée, Gwendalyana se posa et se transforma.

« - Ecoute, Stark je connais ton amie, Hermione. Je te ramène auprès d'elle.

« - Missy connaît missy Hermione, demanda l'elfe les yeux brillants.

« - Oui Stark elle vit avec moi. Alors tu viens ?

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe versa une larme. Reprenant sa forme d'oiseau, la jeune femme prit l'elfe sur son dos. Quand ils arrivèrent au QG, Minerva passa l'elfe au scanner que sa petite fille avait inventé. Grâce à ce système, ils pouvaient vérifier que les personnes qu'ils intégraient à l'Ordre ne pourraient pas les trahir.

Pendant ce temps, Gwendalyana donna le parchemin à Hermione et lui promit une surprise, si la jeune femme arrivait à guérir Harry. La brunette lui fit boire une potion, et le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux presque instantanément. Il bailla et, regarda les personnes autour de lui.

« - Qu'est passa ?

« - Rien, déclarèrent tous les habitants.

« - Alors Gwen, c'est quoi cette fameuse surprise ?

« - Attends, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, tu peux venir.

Aussitôt, plusieurs personnes virent un elfe entrer timidement. Aussitôt, Hermione se raidit. L'elfe ne la reconnaissant pas, regarda alternativement toutes les personnes ne comprenant pas qu'ils étaient.

« - Stark, murmura Hermione sous le choc, Stark, c'est bien toi ?

Aussitôt, l'elfe se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'appelait.

« - C'est moi. Hermione !

L'elfe resta interdit. Il regarda la personne devant lui. Elle ressemblait effectivement à la Hermione qu'il connaissait. Il nota qu'un jeune homme se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Hermione découvrit son épaule. Il y avait un tatouage.

_Flash-back_

_Hermione était allongée sur son lit. « Super, j'ai vingt deux ans et, tous mes amis sont loin de moi. » La jeune femme souffla avant de s'asseoir sur la couchette. Elle prit un livre et l'ouvrit, en le posant sur ses genoux. Elle entendit un léger « plop » venant de derrière elle. Se retournant, elle aperçut son elfe préféré._

_« - Stark tu m'as fait peur, je pensais que c'était … enfin passons. Que viens-tu faire ici ?_

_« - Missy n'est pas heureuse de voir Stark ? Stark peut repasser, si missy Hermione est occupée ?_

_« - Mais non, Stark tout va bien. Alors dis-moi plutôt la raison de ta visite._

_« - Et bien, Stark a entendu dire, que aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Missy Hermione. Alors Stark a décidé de faire un cadeau à missy Hermione. Enfin si missy Hermione veut bien du cadeau de Stark._

_Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui sourit. Après un claquement de doigt, la jeune femme eut dans les mains, un parchemin. Le déroulant, elle y vit plusieurs gravures. Quand elle demanda à l'elfe ce que ça signifiait, il lui expliqua, que c'était des dessins magiques, qu'ils savaient graver sur la peau. Hermione en choisit un et après une heure de supplice, la jeune femme se retrouva avec une rose. Sur le pétale principal de la fleur, était gravé un éclair._

_Fin du flash back_

Voyant le dessin, l'elfe de maison, sauta dans les bras de son amie. La jeune femme serra son ami, contre elle, et versa même quelques larmes. Harry fut touché par ce tableau, mais bien vite, se souvenant de son rêve, il prit le parchemin, qui était tombé au sol, et l'ouvrit. A sa grande surprise, il était vierge. « Bizarre, pensa-t-il, Sirius n'aurait pas fait de testament, j'ai du mal à y croire. A moins qu'il l'est piégé ou protéger avec un sort. » Harry prit sa baguette, et lança plusieurs sorts. Se souvenant que son parrain faisait partit des maraudeurs, il utilisa le conseil que celui-ci lui avait donné.

_Flash-back_

_Harry était dans le grenier. Il regardait l'hippogriffe manger. Peu après, la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils discutèrent durant plusieurs minutes. Voyant que son filleul avait un souci, l'animagui décida de briser la glace._

_« - Alors Harry, que se passe-t-il ?_

_« - Rien de bien grave. Disons que je bloque sur un problème et je n'arrive pas à trouver la solution. C'est trop compliqué pour moi, je suppose._

_« - Harry, je ne sais pas exactement de quoi, il en retourne, mais souviens-toi d'une chose. Souvent la réponse, ou la solution est beaucoup plus simple qu'on l'imagine._

_Fin du flash-back _

Le jeune homme sourit, et lança un simple, 'Finite incantatem.' Aussitôt, le parchemin se remplit d'écriture.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je savais que tu trouverais comment faire pour lire mon testament. Bien sur, j'aurais préféré que tu le lises d'ici un cinquantaine d'année mais bon, parait-il que nous autres, chez les hommes Black, devons mourir tôt. Sauf bien sûr, ma cher mère, mais je lai souvent soupçonné de nous empoisonnées. Comme tu es mon filleul et, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de créer ma propre famille, je te lègue tout. Aussi bien ma maison même si elle est dans un sale état, que l'elfe qui y réside. Je te laisse aussi, ma fortune ainsi que Buck, si jamais, il le souhaite. Tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur. Prends bien soin de Rémus pour moi. Bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser, c'est toujours dur ce genre de papier. Donne-le un gobelin, il te donneras lui, mon véritable testament._

_Je t'aime Harry._

_Sirius Black._

Le jeune homme enroula, de nouveau le parchemin, et observa la scène devant lui. Tous les adultes étaient parti. Il ne restait qu'Hermione qui discutait avec un elfe. Il préféra les laisser seul et descendit en bas. Machinalement, il prit la Gazette et la parcourut. Dans la rubrique fait divers, un curieux témoignage racontaient, qu'un moldu avait aperçu un félin dévoraient un pêcheur. L'homme en question ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait d'un lion ou d'un guépard. Harry secoua la tête et, reposa le journal. Machinalement, il regarda sa montre, qui indiquait, vingt deux heures.

« - Et oui, gamin, t'as dormit pratiquement une journée.

« - Euh, Nana, il s'est passé quoi aujourd'hui ?

« - Rassure-toi, t'as rien raté. Hormis un entraînement de Rémus, mais en fait, c'était plus des révisions, pour aider Nyny.

« - Et elle s'en sort bien ?

« - A merveille. Le seul point faible, c'est qu'elle s'essouffle vite.

« - Bon, et bien on reprend l'entraînement avec le jogging tous les matins. Faut qu'elle rattrape son retard.

« - Ok, bon moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, grand frère, déclara Gwendalyana en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« - Bonne nuit petite sœur.

Une fois, la jeun française partit, Harry alla dans la salle de réunion. Il fit venir à lui le livre des Atlantes ainsi que les quatre livres des fondateurs. Il s'installa confortablement, et commença sa lecture. Quand il eut finit de lire le livre, une incantation s'écrivit. Machinalement, il la lut à voix haute :

« - Sei quienos maridas con felidas.

Il entendit un bruit de cadenas venant d'un des livres. Il les regarda et s'aperçut que le livre d'Helga Pouffessouffle venait de s'ouvrir. Il le prit et commença sa lecture. Quand il sortit enfin du livre, le carillon sonna huit heures. Il entendit les elfes préparer le repas. Il se leva donc pour aller dans la salle à manger, histoire d'avoir les nouvelles du matin. Plusieurs hiboux se tenaient sur la table. Il prit les journaux et paya le trajet. Il ouvrit un exemplaire et le gros titre lui parut étrange.

**La nouvelle arme de Vous-Savez-Qui.**

Hier matin, un moldu nous a signalé un drôle de fait. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un canular, nous n'avons pas mené d'enquête, supposant qu'ils devenaient tous fous. Malheureusement, ce matin, dix moldus ont été agressé par cette même créature. (Suite page 2)

Harry arqua un sourcil. Il alla à la page dite, et fut surpris d'y trouver une drôle de description.

**Vous-Savez-Qui aurait de nombreux alliés ? **

Une dépêche vient de nous signaler, qu'un animal, mi lion, mi guépard s'attaquaient désormais aux moldus en les dévorant, ne laissant derrière eux, qu'un corps sans tête , sans peaux, et les organes déchirés. L'animal est un croisement entre ses deux espèces, typiquement moldu. Ils vivent principalement en Afrique. Bien que nous ne sachons pas comment ça a été possible, les deux espèces, répondant aux mêmes caractéristiques ont été croisé pour ne former qu'une seule et nouvelle espèce. Ce dont nous sommes sur c'est qu'ils font partit de la famille des félidés. Ils sont d'ordres carnivores et peuvent mesurer jusqu'à 1.40 mètres pour 70 kilo. Très rapide, ils peuvent venir à bous d'un homme en quelques secondes. Sa période de gestation est d'environ 3 mois. Ils peuvent vivre jusqu'à 30ans. Nous demandons à toute la population de se tenir sur ses gardes. Nous ne savons pas encore s'ils sont sauvages ou magiques. Si le cas se présentait, l'animal saurait ouvrir une porte.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a encore inventé, s'exclama le jeune homme.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

« - Mione ? Bonjour, comment vas-tu, demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa doucement.

« - Je vais bien et toi ? Bien dormi ?

« - Je n'étais pas fatigué, du coup, j'ai lu le livre d'Helga Pouffessouffle.

« - Et ce devait être intéressant vu que tu en parlais à voix haute, déclara la jeune femme en s'attablant.

« - Oh non, tu n'y es pas. Je commentais l'article de la Gazette. Tiens ! Zieute tu comprendras, répondit Harry en lui tendant le journal.

« - Zieute ? Du verbe zieuter je suppose ? (**Lana** : Clin d'œil à Lola) Et que racontait le livre d'Helga ?

« - Oh, il explique le pouvoirs de la pierre, les avantages ainsi que les inconvénients à l'utiliser, comment l'activer, et les risque encourus si jamais tu l'utilises à mauvais escient et sans ses « petites camarades. »

« - Oh d'accord. Stupéfiant, décréta Hermione après quelques minutes de silence lui permettant de lire l'article du journal. Comment peut-il faire des atrocités pareilles sans aucune mauvaise conscience ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Mais le pire reste à craindre, si tu veux mon avis. Surtout après ce rêve étrange, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

La brunette se retint de poser au jeune homme une question. Un ange passa. Doucement, Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione. Il lui sourit, en remerciement de son silence. Soudain, l'expression de son visage se fit plus tendre. La jeune femme, qui avait suivit les mouvements de la physionomie de la personne face à elle, arqua un sourcil. Lentement, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Hermione le suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende derrière elle. Tendrement, il l'embrassa, puis déposa une multitude de baiser papillons sur son visage. Lentement, il descendit le long de son cou, puis sur ses clavicules, tout en passant ses mains sous le haut de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, avant de suivre son petit ami dans ses envies. A son tour, elle l'embrassa. Bientôt, leurs caresses devinrent passions, aussi décidèrent-ils de s'isoler. Ils montèrent lentement les marches, touchant le corps promit. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir quand …

**Lana** : Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez aimé j'espère ? Tant mieux, moi non plus, j'ai eu trop de mal à le finir.

**Voldemort** : En même temps, t'es une femme, et t'es blonde alors …

**Lana** : Pour ta survie, Tom, ne termine pas cette phrase, ou je vais devoir faire du recrutage, pour trouver un nouveau mage noir.

**Voldemort** : …

**Lana** : Sage décision. Bien donc, je disais que…

**Voldemort** : Mais attends, si tu me tue, il n'y aura personne pour jouer mon rôle ? Je suis irremplaçable. Personne n'osera prendre ma place de peur d'une terrible malédiction.

**Lana**_ sourire sadique_ : On pari !

**Voldemort** _déglutissant_ : Euh, non, non. Dis-moi, chère auteur, veux-tu que je te prépare un bon petit thé bien chaud ? Avec un peu de sucre, si je me souviens bien ? N'est-ce pas ?

**Lana** : Oui, c'est ça. Merci, et apporte les gâteaux secs, il est l'heure du thé par chez vous.

**Tous les personnages **_morts de rire_ : Si je devais mourir demain, aucun regrets. Voir Voldemort le soi-disant plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, rampez au pieds d'une jeune femme, ça vaut tout le reste de ma vie.

**Lana** : Bon j'abandonne mon speech. On se retrouve dans ma minute.

**La minute Lana** : Bien maintenant, je suis toute seule. Forcément, j'ai bâillonnée tout le monde. Même mon chat lol. Alors tous ça pour vous dire, de m'excuser si je poste rarement, ces derniers temps mais je suis plus trop sur l'ordi en fait. Voilà, c'est tout.

**Réponse à la question posée** : (Rappel oPourquoi le dictionnaire s'appelle-t-il Larousse?) S'il s'appelait Lablonde, il n'y aurait qu'une seule page.

**Devinette** : Les hommes se lavent-ils els mains avant ou après avoir été aux toilettes ?

**Et maintenant les rars** :

Alors on commence le bal avec **Myria Clara Tonks** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Elle me fait très plaisir. Comme tu as pu le lire, tu n'avais pas vraiment tord. Tu étais sur la bonne voie même. Mdr J'espère que tu sauras répondre à cette devinette. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous. Ensuite, c'est **Zaika** : Coucou la petite nouvelle. Désolé de ne poster qu'aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu suis encore. Merci pour ta review, même si j'avoue ne pas la comprendre. Désolé. Bisous On continue avec **LolaMalefoy** : Salut. Alors merci pour ta review. Comme d'habitude, tu penses et tu atterris à des milles de la réponse. Mdr. Si je laisse tout le monde finir ses phrases, je le gère comment le suspense moi :p Bon sinon, comme tu l'as constaté, c'est pas la réponse à la devinette, mais te décourage pas, un jour, tu auras l'esprit aussi tordu que moi mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous Ah ma petit **lasadikdu94.sky** : Merci pour ta review la grande. J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce nouveau morceau d'histoire. T'as raison sur un point, c'est bien un méchant mais, c'est pas suffisant mdr. Bisous Alors **Nono-chan230** : Merci pour ta review. Alors t'as raison c'est l'un des deux, mais comme t'es le seul à avoir trouvé, je te laisse choisir, ton « cadeau ». Tiens-moi au courant mdr. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous. Ensuite, c'est ma grande **Jenny** : J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir posté sans te faire lire, mais c'est que ça urger. Si tu te connectes ce soir, tu pourras lire le suivant. Sion j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. T'as eu le temps de tout rattraper c'est bon mdr. Je vois que tu ne te mouilles toujours pas pour les réponses aux devinettes, c'est pas bien mdr. A bientôt sur msn. Bisous On continue avec **lefandeharry** : Salut toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. T'inquiète pas, j'ai corrigé moi-même, il ne devrait pas y avoir de fautes mdr. Non, c'est pas Papy Voldy, désolé. J'avais pu internet, c'est pour ça que tu ne me oyais plus mais je suis là maintenant. Mdr Bisous a bientôt. Et on termine avec **GaBy27** : Merci pour ta review. Euh, je sais pas si c'est de la fic, mais merci quand même. Je fais ce que je peux. Rassure-toi, je viens me mettre le dernier point de la fin, donc je posterais plus souvent, (sauf si internet merde) T'as tout faux, c'est beaucoup plus lointain que els fondateurs. La réponse après les rars. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous bisous.

Alors le sorcier qui a « noyer » Atlantide c'est en fait … _Roulements de tambours_ Merlin. Comme on l'apprendra plus tard. Voilà, je sais ça choque mais que voulez-vous. Bisous

Lana51

Bonne journée à tous, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	31. Les pierres

**La minute des personnages** : **Harry** : Bon vous êtes gâtés ces derniers jours. Un chapitre par jour, ça valait le coup d'attendre. **Voldemort** : Bof, pas vraiment, vu comment ça se termine. **Hermione** : Euh, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'on meurt tous d'une gastro ? **Lana** : Je ne commenterais même pas. Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Remerciement** : Alors je remercie ma mère de m'avoir mis au monde mdr. Non, en fait, je remercie Jenny, pour ses coms, son avis et ses corrections. Et pour le remercier comme il se doit, je trouve normal, de lui dédicacer ce chapitre. Donc, **Jenny** ; Je te fais un gros bisous pour tout et ce chapitre est pour toi.

**Souvenez-vous** : _A son tour, elle l'embrassa. Bientôt, leurs caresses devinrent passions, aussi décidèrent-ils de s'isoler. Ils montèrent lentement les marches, touchant le corps promit. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir quand …_

**Chapitre XXXI : ****Les pierres**

Quand une petite boule de poil bleu, se trouvant sur leur passage, miaula de douleur quand elle sentit un pied sur sa queue. Miaulement, qui fit retomber au niveau zéro, la passion qu'éprouvaient les deux jeunes. Ils se regardèrent tendrement, puis Hermione l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse part de ses inquiétudes. Harry la suivit sans broncher. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit, et la jeune brunette se plaça face à lui.

« - Harry, j'ai vu mon enfant. Je l'ai vu en rêve. Elle criait, et m'appelait à l'aide. J'y comprends rien Harry. J'étais ici, et d'un coup, je me suis levée. Elle était sur la pelouse, et pleurait. Je suis descendue, pour la serrer contre moi, mais Voldemort est arrivé. Il l'a prise par la main et l'a tiré en arrière.

« - Étrange. Mais dis-moi, c'est une petite fille alors ? Elle ressemble à quoi ?

« - Difficile à dire, il faisait nuit dans mon rêve. Elle avait les cheveux blond je dirais, un visage rond, des yeux marrons, et paraissait avoir quatre ans déjà. Elle était très maigre aussi, comme si elle était mal nourrie.

« - Ok. Attends, elle avait environ quatre ans tu dis ?

« - Oui répondit Hermione, mais je sais que c'est impossible, vu qu'elle est née le mois dernier.

« - Non, c'est tout à fait possible au contraire. Je me souviens d'une potion … mince comment elle s'appelait ? Laisse-moi réfléchir. Je l'ai lu récemment après notre conversation sur les détraqueurs.

La jeune femme se mit debout, et commença à son tour, à chercher le nom de cette potion.

« - J'y suis. La potion du détraqueur. Elle est capable de faire grandir un être plus rapidement, seulement, la personne qui l'absorbe, en devient dépendant, et perds son âme.

« - Ou as-tu lu ça ?

« - Dans un des livres de la mère de Sirius. Je l'ai regarde !

Aussitôt, le livre qu'il voulait se matérialisa sur ses genoux. Hermione voulut lui demander comment il faisait, mais la vie de sa fille étant en danger, elle prit le livre et le parcoura. Jugeant qu'il serait bon de la laisser, toute seule, Harry déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et s'éclipsa discrètement. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée ou il rejoignit Remus qui venait de se lever, au dire de cette chère Kiry. Il s'attabla, et commentèrent, comme deux experts qu'ils n'étaient pas, à écrire les conséquences de cette bête aussi sauvage qu'inconnue. Minerva, suivie de Gwendalyana, arriva et se joignit à la conversation. Harry, avait déjà écrit les différents dommages que le « liards » pourraient causer, leur montra le parchemin. Bientôt un débat s'engagea entre les garçons et les filles. Celles-ci prétendaient qu'il fallait encore trouver un moyen de les reproduire, les garçons affirmant que Voldemort avait sûrement prévu ce contretemps en trouvant un moyen de les reproduire. Ils en étaient à débattre des points forts et des points faibles de l'animal, quand une Hermione arriva, en pleur.

« - Elle va mourir, Harry. C'est atroce. S'il lui fait boire ce liquide, elle va … C'est horrible. Comment peut-il faire ça à son propre enfant ?

Comprenant le trouble de la jeune femme, Harry se leva, et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Puce, je te jure qu'on fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour la sauver, la consola-t-il.

« Même si j'ai bien peu d'espoir que tu la vois en vie, ma puce, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. » Rémus intercepta son regard, et lut ses doutes à travers celui-ci. Il hocha seulement la tête, afin qu'Hermione n'en sache rien. Gwendalyana, qui avait vu le manège des garçons, ne put que laisser ses questions de côté, et assister impuissante au drame que devait vivre la jeune femme, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Hermione avait eu droit à un traitement de faveur, allant à sa vitesse alors que tous se donnaient à fond. Il fallait s'en cesse l'attendre, ou attendre qu'elle se repose, et cela la jeune française ne le comprenait pas. Elle-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à arriver au niveau d'Harry, ou du moins à s'en approcher, et, pour elle, Hermione ne faisait aucun effort. Alors dès qu'elle se dépassait, tous étaient contents d'elle. Depuis quand, personne n'avait été fière d'elle quand la jeune femme réalisait un exploit ? Seul sa grand-mère semblait s'apercevoir des efforts qu'elle faisait. Et encore, ses efforts étaient effacés quand la brunette en faisait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Hermione ayant très bien ressentit le double jeu de la française, s'arrangeait pour s'effacer. Seulement, elle n'y arrivait que rarement, Harry surveillant de près son entraînement. Si bien que la jeune femme se bridait elle-même pour ne pas faire de l'ombre à Gwendalyana. D'ailleurs, elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi. Après tout, elle ne recherchait pas son amitié, et tolérait juste sa présence pour Harry. Le jeune homme était le seul point commun que les jeunes femmes pensaient avoir. Seulement celles-ci, cachant bien leur jeu, le jeune homme ne s'aperçut de rien. Rien si ce n'est le regard triste et fuyant de son amie. Il se promit de lui en parler, mais pour le moment, sa petite amie pleurait sur son épaule, proférant une torture, qui aurait fait peur à Voldemort, si son enfant mourait. Il attendit tranquillement qu'elle se calme et cesse ses idées, avant de relâcher son étreinte. Les autres les laissèrent seuls. Peu à peu, Hermione se calma sans cesser ses menaces. A un moment, Harry lui proposa un pacte. Ils feraient tout pour que l'enfant, car il n'était pas sur que ce soit une fille, en échange elle se donnait à fond pour ses entraînements. La brunette releva la tête, et il vit, avec plaisir, cette lueur de défi dans ses yeux. La même qu'elle avait à Poudlard durant leurs escapades nocturnes. Pour sceller leur marché, ils se serrèrent la main, avant de s'embrasser. Aussitôt, ils partirent s'entraîner. Comme Harry savait que les deux salles étaient prises, il lui proposa de s'entraîner dehors. Elle acquiesça et commença à partir se changer. Seulement, il la rattrapa et, lui expliqua qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à s'entraîner dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle trouva l'idée ridicule, aussi, il lui expliqua l'attaque surprise à l'ancien QG. Celle-là même ou ils s'étaient battu en pyjama, puis, sans son accord, l'entraîna dehors.

« - Attends Harry, je n'ai pas pris un manteau !

« - Justement. Imagine que les mangemorts nous surprenne dans cet endroit ? Tu crois qu'ils vont attendre qu'on s'habille pour se battre ?

« - Si je te suis bien, il faut que j'attrape la mort, du moment que je m'entraîne ? T'es fou Harry ! Mais alors complètement. C'est Ron et non toi, qu'il faut interner.

Sentant sa colère monter, Harry se retourna brusquement.

« - Bon écoute Hermione. Il n'y a pas dix minutes, tu pleurais comme une fontaine parce que ton enfant allait peut-être mourir, et qu'il fallait la sauver. Alors ou tu apprends à te battre dans n'importe quelle tenue, ou alors tu perds ta seule chance de sauver ta fille. Je te laisse réfléchir.

Aussitôt, il sortit dehors claquant la porte derrière lui. D'un pas rageur, il partit jusqu'au milieu du terrain, et entama quelques exercices de relaxation avant de commencer à enchaîner des parades moldus afin d'éviter les coup bas des mangemorts. Plongé dans ses esquives, il ne vit pas une ombre s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Gwendalyana s'était réfugié dans une des salles d'entraînant. Elle matérialisa un ennemi qui prit le visage d'Hermione et, commença à se battre contre elle. Elle laissa sa fureur la guider, et fut étonnée du résultat. « Hermione » était à terre, le corps ensanglanté. Sa peau avait disparue, la tête coupée et les muscles laminés. « Si Harry voyait à quelle point je la déteste. Il me jetterait dehors, pensa-t-elle. » Elle effaça l'ennemie morte, et s'assit au sol afin de reprendre le contrôle. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se leva, et descendit. Elle prit la place qu'Harry avait laissée. D'un sort, elle fit venir à elle le sort d'Helga et le parcoura en diagonale. Une page, cependant, retint son attention.

« [… Avec Godric, nous avons pensé recréer les quatre éléments sous forme de Pierre les symbolisant. Nous devons encore soumettre l'idée à Rowena et Salazar, mais comme nous sommes tous les deux partant, nous avons cherché les différents sortilèges que nous aurions à utiliser. Nous les avons tous appris et maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à ensorceler des pierres. Bien sur, afin que n'importe qui ne puisse les utiliser, nous avons décidé de les soumettre à un sort de repérage. Pour activer les pierres, il faut être exactement à l'endroit choisi. Pour ma part, c'est sur le plus haut toit de mon village natal qu'il faut se placer. A midi exactement et en plein soleil. Godric ne m'a pas dit ou il fallait placer la sienne, mais je suppose que c'est un endroit qui lui tient à cœur. Pour ma part, cher journal, c'est l'endroit de mon premier flirt. […

La jeune femme continua sa lecture durant deux-trois pages où elle appris plusieurs choses intéressantes. A un moment, elle le referma étonnée. « C'est dingue. Le livre d'Helga ressemble plus à un journal qu'autre chose. Je me demande si elle a noté le nom de son premier flirt. Attend Gwen, ils ont vécu il y a plus de mille ans. Sachant que dans certaines familles de sang pur, on autorise encore le mariage arrangé. A leur époque, il ne devait y avoir que ça ? ( **Jenny**: C'est vrai ? Y en qui ont pas de chance dis donc... **Lana** : Hey tout le monde n'a pas la chance naître au XXIème siècle mdr.) Alors comment Helga pourtant Poufsouffle de sang, aurait-elle pu désobéir ? Faudrait que j'en discute avec Ryry… Ah non, c'est vrai, il a été greffé à cette miss-je-crois-tout-savoir. Bon j'en parlerais à Mamie. » Elle se leva et marcha un peu dehors avant d'aller prendre une douche. Quand elle en ressortit, elle trouva sa grand-mère dans la bibliothèque.

« - Je te dérange ?

« - Mais non ma chérie. Que se passe-t-il ? Je te trouve bien soucieuse ces derniers temps ? J'attendais que tu viennes me parler plus tôt. Enfin, tu viens c'est le plus important.

« - Euh, oui, j'ai quelques soucis, mais je suis étonnée de savoir que tu l'ais remarqué. Je pensais l'avoir caché magiquement.

« - Ma chérie, certaines choses ne peuvent se cacher même avec de la magie. Savais-tu qu'on ne contrôlait pas tous les muscles de notre visage ? Par exemple, ceux autour des yeux, sont très durs à contrôler. La plupart des gens n'y arrivent pas. C'est comme ça qu'on peut savoir si la personne ment, ou pas. Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

« - C'est rien, je suppose. Disons que je m'ennuie à tourner en rond. Que veux-tu ? J'aimerais bien repartir en mission avec Harry.

« - Et Hermione, je suppose, déclara Minerva une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« - NON. Enfin je veux dire, juste Harry et moi, comme au bon vieux temps. J'ai rien contre elle, mais, nos escapades à Ryry et moi me manquent. On est plus ensemble autant qu'avant.

« - Tu as du mal à le partager, avec Hermione. Et tu n'aimes pas l'idée qu'ils sortent ensemble. Je me trompe ?

« - Non pas du tout. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai Harry pour moi toute seule. Mais depuis qu'elle est là. Je le vois plus. Je sais que je devrais en parler Harry. Mais quelque chose m'en empêche.

« - Sûrement l'étincelle de joie d'Harry, depuis qu'Hermione est avec nous.

« - Sûrement, mamie. Sûrement. ! Enfin bref, j'étais venue pour te parler du livre d'Helga. Il ressemble à un journal intime. Et puis, il est expliqué qu'on doit mettre la pierre à un endroit très précis pour qu'elle s'active. Après, c'est valable un mois. Si au bout d'un mois, on ne l'a pas utilisé, elle explose.

« - Et bien, je suppose qu'il nous faut faire des recherches sur le village natal d'Helga et nous y rendre. Bien sur, il faudra être sûr d'être tous fins prêts, avant d'activer la pierre. Sachant qu'Harry s'est promit d'en finir avec Voldemort d'ici la fin juin, il nous reste cinq mois et demi pour trouver le village, trouver comment et où activer les autres pierres, se préparer et s'entraîner au maximum et gagner cette fichue bataille finale. C'est faisable, mais ça va se jouer serré.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

« - Ha… Harry, excuse-moi. Je … Je pensais pas ce que je disais. J'ai peur pour elle, tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais vu, ni même parler avec, ni même voulu sa naissance, mais je l'aime, c'est plus fort que moi. Je, j'espère que tu vas me pardonner. Je te promets de m'entraîner le plus dur possible. Tu verras, tu seras fier de moi. Et elle pourra être fière de sa maman.

Le jeune homme arrêta son entraînement, souffla un bon coup et se retourna.

« - Mione, je n'ai pas à te pardonner ton attitude. Ce qui m'ennui, c'est pas que tu ais dit ces mots, mais c'est que tu les pensais. Ne dis pas le contraire. Tout le monde me prend pour un fou, depuis ce fameux jour à sainte Mangouste. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas à être fier de toi, je le suis déjà. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'à ton tour, tu sois fière de toi. Que tu te battes, pour toi, pour nous, mais surtout pour elle. Tu peux inventer toutes les causes qui te feront plaisir, du moment que tu donnes toute ton énergie dans tes combats, je serais fier de toi.

Hermione hocha la tête, et demanda au jeune homme qu'il lui apprenne ses exercices. Celui-ci accepta avec plaisir, et ensemble commencèrent le plus dur entraînement de la jeune maman. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils mélangèrent combats sorciers, aux méthodes moldus. Magie actuelle, avec magie ancienne. Ainsi la jeune femme apprit tous les sorts qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les livres des fondateurs. En une journée, elle rattrapa son retard sur les sorts, ainsi que les méthodes et les techniques de travail. Quand, à dix sept heures, ils entrèrent dans le QG, Hermione était lessivée. Elle monta directement, prendre une douche dans sa chambre, tandis qu'Harry allait dans la sienne. Terminant avant elle, il descendit au salon, une serviette sur les épaules et s'assit à côté de Gwendalyana.

« - Alors, ma p'tite française préférée, qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ?

« - Tiens un ch'tit Anglais, s'exclama la jeune femme en riant, pas grand-chose en faite ! J'ai discutée avec mamie, et nous avons mis au point une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir après le repas. Il y aura, les résidants du QG, ça va de soit, ainsi que les Wesley, et les chefs des différentes factions de résistants. Mamie et moi avons des informations à transmettre.

« - Très bien. J'ai pas mal de choses à dire aussi.

Hermione entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Elle qui était si heureuse de sa journée, se rembrunit quand elle vit son copain discuter avec sa rivale car, la jeune femme était persuadée, que Gwendalyana voulait sortir avec Harry. Celui-ci ne l'ayant pas remarqué, elle se colla au mur afin de les écouter.

« - Et qu'as-tu donc à nous dire ? De faire moins de bruit la nuit, pour que tout le monde t'entende ronfler ? Ou alors, peut-être …

« - Je ne ronfle pas moi. C'est toi le gros routier qui ronfle plus fort que le moteur de son trente trois tonnes. (**Lana** : Humm sympa l'image je trouve.) Non ce que j'ai à dire, est très important. Pas nécessairement pour tout le monde mais ça a son importance.

Gwendalyana hocha simplement la tête. Peu après, Harry se leva et, précisa qu'il cherchait Rémus.

« - Il est sur le chemin de Traverse. Il revient pour le dîner. Dans environs vingt minutes, déclara la jeune française en regardant sa montre.

Après un hochement de tête, il sortit de la pièce et vit Hermione. L'embrassant rapidement, il monta dans sa chambre. Celle-ci chercha à comprendre ce geste. « Bon, a priori, il n'a rien à cacher, puisqu'il n'a eut aucun mouvement de recul en me voyant. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas parler ? » La jeune femme ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, une voix fort désagréable à son oreille se fit entendre.

« - Je suis certaine qu'il va rejoindre, son Herrrrmionnnneeeee d'amoureuuuuu. Tss, je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve. Elle est tellement quelconque, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux de couleurs boue. En plus, elle est super maigrichonne, et pas très musclée. Heureusement qu'elle est intelligente, et qu'elle réfléchit vite. Elle a au moins un avantage. Je me demande si elle n'a pas allumé Voldemort exprès ? Après tout, je serais un homme, même désespéré, faudrait me payer pour coucher avec une fille pareille. Plutôt m'abonner au petit plaisir solitaire. Ce serait plus agréable. (**Lana** : Euh, je sais pas pourquoi, je sens comme une certaine animosité contre cette pauvre Gwendalyana ! Étrange. **Jenny **: hé hé espèce de jalouse va!! Hermione c'est la meilleure c'est tout! **Lana** : Mdr je crois que tout le monde est d'accord avec toi Jenny. Sauf moi quoi ! ) Enfin faut tout pour faire un monde. La preuve, on a bien un vieux croûton qui se prend pour le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Quand Hermione entendit ses mots, elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. « Comment peut-elle penser ces mots et se regarder dans un miroir sans vomir ? » Ne résistant pas, à cette envie de pleurer, elle monta directement dans sa chambre. Personne ne vit la personne tapie dans l'ombre. Il secoua la tête et, se promit d'en parler à la réunion de ce soir. Aussitôt, Kiry prévint tout le monde que Rémus étant revenu, le dîner allait être servit. Certains sortirent, de la bibliothèque, d'autres du salon, et d'autres de leurs chambre. Peu après, ils étaient tous attablés, à parler de sujet aussi léger que possible, gardant leurs informations secrètes jusqu'à le rassemblement du soir. A aucun moment, il ne décida d'aborder le sujet. Il préférait le dire lors de la réunion, ça aurait peut-être plus d'impact. A la fin du repas, chacun, vaqua à ses occupations, le temps que tout le monde arrive.

A vingt et une heure, chaque membre invité, étant arrivés, la session commença. Minerva fut la première à parler, car elle était organisatrice du meeting. Elle évoqua tout d'abord les informations les plus importantes puis, enchaîna sur l'emploi du temps qu'Harry avait mis en place en juin dernier.

« - Vous devez tous vous en souvenir. Peu avant juillet, Harry avait émis le souhait que toute cette guerre soit terminée, avant juin de cette année. Or nous avons bien plus progressé ses derniers temps, que durant les deux années passées. Nous avons un moyen de détruire Voldemort, ainsi qu'un plan de bataille quasiment parfait. Il nous manque que quelques points à remplir. Notamment, avoir une armée de résistants un peu plus puissante, et plus quantitative. Il nous faut aussi trouver le moyen d'activer les pierres, mais Gwendalyana reviendra sur ce sujet plus tard. Autre point très important, il nous faut, et ce avant la bataille finale, savoir si nous pouvons compter sur la présence des détraqueurs dans notre camp.

« - Mais comment pouvons-nous faire Minerva ? Je te rappelle qu'ils peuvent nous rendre malheureux rien qu'avec un « câlin. » (**Jenny**: Moi j'aime bien les câlins!! euh... non rien **Lana** : Euh, si tu veux, je peux t'en offrir un ? Perso j'ai pas de souvenir heureux alors je crains rien comme Voldy. Et comme je suis aussi sadique … )

« - Julien de la faction de Manchester, précisa Harry pour Hermione, nous avons demandé à quelques fantômes de Poudlard d'aller se renseigner pour nous. Comme ils ne peuvent mourir une seconde fois, ils sont immunisés contre le « talent » des détraqueurs. Ceci dit Minerva, tu as raison. Il nous faut plus d'alliés. Pour le moment, et à ma connaissance, nous avons nous, les sorciers contre les idéaux de Voldemort, les demi géants de la terre du nord, et pour le moment, c'est tout. De son côté Voldemort, a ses fidèles, des loups garous, ses nouvelles bestioles, les détraqueurs, les géants, et sûrement d'autres atouts dans ces manches. Nous ne faisons pas le poids, c'est évident. De plus, nous n'avons aucun atout dans nos manches, nous.

« - Si Harry. Nous avons les pierres des Quatre fondateurs.

Devant les yeux ronds de presque toutes les personnes, Gwendalyana continua :

« - Je m'explique. Après s'être connu, et avant même la construction de Poudlard, Helga, Rowena, Godric et Salazar ont donné une forme à un des quatre éléments. Chacun le sien. Helga c'est le vent. Rowena l'eau, Godric le feu, et Salazar la terre. Ces quatre pierres réunies, agissent comme un catalyseur de magie pour les personnes qui les ont activés. Seulement, elles ne restent active que trente jour. Si elles sont utilisé, elles s'endorment entre guillemets durant trois siècles avant de pouvoir être utilisées, de nouveau. Sinon, elles explosent. Ses pierres sont notre seul atout. Personne n'est au courant, sauf peut-être les Historiens sorciers. Pour vous ce ne sont peut-être que quatre pierres, mais elles ont une plus grande influence magique que vous pouvait l'imaginer. Si bien sûr, elles sont utilisées correctement.

« - Et comment les activons-nous ?

« - Carlita d'Irlande du nord, c'est très simple. Il suffit de les placer à un certain endroit, et de réciter une formule. Tout est expliqué en détail par le fondateur qui a symbolisé l'élément, continua Gwendalyana.

« - Bien autre point important, trancha Harry, les liards évoqué plus tôt, sont de nouveau dans la course. Les reporters de la Gazette supposent beaucoup de choses mais nous en savons en réalité très peu. Bien que les informations sur les deux espèces sont réelles. Ces bestioles peuvent être dangereuses.

« - Comment en être sûr ? On désigne un volontaire à la courte paille ? On lui demande de jouer l'appât et on observe les réactions de l'animal sur le terrain ?

« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Lesly, l'interrompit Arthur. C'est un chasseur, il sentirait tout de suite le traquenard.

« - N'empêche qu'il a raison. Ces bestioles obéissent à Voldemort seulement. Comment en trouver une et l'étudier, questionna Ginny.

« - Hélas, j'y ai réfléchit. Le scénario idéal serait de tomber nez à nez avec une en train d'attaquer ou prête à attaquer, de l'interrompre en stupéfixant, et de la ramener ici. Seulement, Voldemort les a sûrement rendu invulnérable à la magie. Ceci dit, c'était le scénario idéal. Le plus probable, et le moins dangereux, serait d'émettre des hypothèses qui tiennent la route. (**Jenny**: C'est pas con... **Lana** : …) Tout d'abord que savons-nous ? Que c'est un croisement entre un lion et un guépard. Bon le lion, c'est le plus grand chasseur d'Afrique. Il est redoutable, et n'abandonne sa proie quand elle est au niveau de charognard. Il court très vite, et très longtemps. Il est silencieux Le guépard, est plus petit, mais plus rapide. Il est moins lourd aussi. Lui aussi est un grand prédateur. Ses proies n'en sortent jamais vivantes. Étant, lui aussi un félin, il est aussi silencieux. Ça c'est le plus facile. Maintenant, réfléchissons comme Voldemort. Je veux régner sur le monde. J'ai besoin d'animaux invincibles. J'ai ces deux-là, sous la main. Quelles caractéristiques je prends pour en faire un prédateur redoutable ?

« - Et bien, moi je prendrais l'instinct chasseur du lion, conjugué à la vitesse du guépard. Comme ça ses victimes n'ont aucune chance.

« - Je prendrais également, leur capacité à être silencieux, afin de ne pas être repéré.

« - Personnellement, ce n'est pas le lion que j'aurais pris mais la lionne, déclara Hermione.

« - Et qu'en sais-tu toi ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, mademoiselle a été la soi-disant prisonnière de Voldemort. Tu dois en savoir des choses sur son compte ? Pourquoi ne nous en dis-tu rien ? Serais-tu de son côté ? Ou bien … (**Jenny**: Non mais il va se calmer celui-là!! **Lana** : Mdr))

« - ça suffit, Julien, arrête ces insinuations tout de suite, cria Harry d'une voix blanche en se levant d'un bond.

Son aura prit le dessus, et tous les résistants furent stupéfaits par ce que le sorcier dégageait. Son aura était un mélange de puissance et de colère. Il y avait dans ses traits un puissant cocktail de force, de détermination, mais aussi de violence contenu et de rage.

« - On va mettre les choses au point tout de suite, et une dernière fois. Si jamais, j'en surprends un ou une, à faire de telles insinuations sur Hermione, que ce soit dit ou fait devant moi ou non, si un seul d'entre vous, pense encore une seule fois ce genre de chose, je vous jure devant Merlin lui-même qu'il aura à faire à moi. Deux ans, Hermione est restée deux ans, coupée du monde. Sans aucune nouvelles de vous tous. Aucun d'entre vous, n'a cherché à la délivrer. Vous avez tous préféré vous dire qu'elle était morte. Après tout c'est une enfant de moldu. Elle n'aurais pas tenu plus de dix jours, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'aimerais savoir, vous, les sorciers de sang pur, entre guillemets, combien d'entre vous aurez tenu deux ans, sans aucune nouvelle de votre monde ? Sans savoir si vos proches allaient bien ? En subissant les mauvais traitements et les foudres de Voldemort quand il n'était pas content ? Soyez franc, une fois dans votre vie. Tenez-vous droit devant tous ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants que nous avons perdus à cause de votre passivité, regardez les proches de ses victimes droit dans les yeux, et dites-moi, combien d'entre vous aurez tenus ? Combien serait encore en vie devant nous ? Qui se serez relevés malgré tous ça ? Combien d'entre vous aurez mis fin à ses jours, croyant tous ses proches morts ? Sachant qu'il y aurait peu de chance qu'on pense encore à vous dehors ? Qu'on trouve un moyen de vous rendre votre liberté ? Combien ? Soyez franc levez la main, qui aurait attentez à sa vie ? Combien d'entre vous aurez pu imaginer votre femme, votre sœur, ou votre fille enceinte de votre pire ennemi ? Accouchant de celui qui allait sûrement tuer votre proche après qu'elle ait donnée la vie ? Quand bien même qu'on l'aurez sauvé à temps comme ce fut le cas, combien d'entre vous, aurez été capable de regarder cette femme, droit dans les yeux, après ça ? Je vais vous le dire moi. Moins de cinq pour cent d'entre vous seulement. Vous l'auriez accueilli les bras ouverts mais vous auriez été incapable de la regarder droit dans les yeux, et lui dire « Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû essayer de te sauver plus tôt, mais j'avais trop peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait me faire, si je venais te ramener à la maison. » Vous vous seriez comporter comme des lâches. Alors ne venez plus insinuer de telles atrocités sur Hermione, alors qu'elle s'est relevée elle. Malgré ce qu'elle a vécue, elle est là, présente, avec nous. De notre côté à se battre, avec autant voir plus d'acharnement que nous, contre ce mage. Alors la prochaine fois, que vous penserez qu'elle est peut-être une espionne de Voldemort, regardez-là droit dans les yeux. Observez ce regard déterminé, sentez cette aura de force et de courage, imaginez-vous ce qu'elle a put subir durant sept cent trente jours, et osez lui reprochez vos lacunes en matière de magie.

« - Hermione, excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu as plus ta place parmi les résistants que nous. Pardon.

« - Ce n'est rien Julien.

« - Mione, demanda Harry qui s'était radoucit et rassis, que disais-tu ? Tu prétendais que tu n'aurais pas pris le lion. Quel animal aurais-tu pris à la place ?

« - J'aurais pris une lionne. Si je me souviens bien de la fascination de mon père pour cet animal. Ce n'est pas le lion qui chasse, mais la lionne. C'est principalement elle qui va à la chasse pour le troupeau. Certes, le lion mange le premier, mais c'est la lionne qui fait le sale travail. C'est donc une lionne que j'aurais prise. De plus, elles sont plus légère, et plus petite, et donc plus adéquate avec la taille et le poids du guépard.

« - Mais oui, je m'en souviens. On apprenait ça au secondaire (1). Par contre, chez le guépard, c'est le mâle qui chasse, si je ne me trompe pas, interrogea-t-il Hermione du regard.

« - Aucune idée. Mon père adorait les lions pas les félins en général. Mais c'est faisable. Faudrait se renseigner.

« - Bon ce dont nous sommes sûr, c'est que Tom ne se souvient pas de ce détail vu qu'il a pris un lion, comme en témoigne la crinière rouge autour du museau, selon les témoins. Ce dont on peut être aussi sûr, c'est qu'ils sont féroces. Ils tuent leurs victimes et griffent les organes pour les rendre en bouillis. Seulement, ils interviennent avec des mangemorts, sinon c'est impossible pour eux de dépecer les victimes et de leurs trancher la tête sans la manger.

« - Et si au contraire, Voldemort, du moins ses scientifiques, avaient pensé à les rendre, un peu humain. Enfin à réagir comme des humains.

Devant les yeux ronds des personnes, Gwendalyana souffla.

« - Bon j'explique, une nouvelle fois. Au lieu d'agir n'importe comment, et d'attaquer n'importe qui, Voldemort s'est sûrement arrangé, pour que ses animaux, n'attaquent que certaines personnes, et agissent d'une manière organisée. D'abord on tue, puis on tranche la tête d'un coup de griffes. On arrache la peau en ouvrant le corps du cou jusqu'entre les jambes. On tire sur la peau, pour l'enlever, et on laboure le reste de l'humain de griffes. Peut-être Voldemort a besoin de peau. Je sais pas, après tout, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit tordu.

« - T'as raison Gwen. Ce pourrait être une idée, tout à fait Voldemorienne, déclara Harry après une petite minute de réflexion. Après tout, tout coïncide.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Oui, je t'explique Mione. Il y a quelques temps. C'était en juillet, il me semble. Tu te souviens Rémus, peu après ma visite chez Pétunia, j'avais fait un rêve étrange. Je ne vous ai rien raconté, et vous avez tous crus que je pétais littéralement un plomb. Jean avait même proposé de me faire examiner par Faker.

« - Même que peu après, on t'a retrouvé ensanglanté dans ta chambre. Tu allais voir tes parents.

« - Oui voila. Et bien c'est étrange. Dans ce rêve, je me réveillais vers midi, et il n'y avait personne debout. Même les elfes dormaient encore. Je suis donc allé chercher deux toasts avant de m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour ne pas gêner votre sommeil. Au bout de deux heures, comme personne ne se levait, j'ai décidé de vous réveiller. Et là dans chacune de vos chambres, c'était horrible. Tous les meubles et tapisseries étaient déchirés, mais aucune trace de vous. C'est dans vos salles de bain que je vous ai trouvé. Vous n'aviez plus de têtes, ni de peaux, et vos organes étaient réduits en charpies. Sauf Gwen. Elle semblait dormir dans son lit, mais elle avait été éventrée et vidé de ses organes. D'où mon étonnement quand j'ai lu les dégâts que ces bestioles faisaient. Je les avais déjà rêvés.

Après cette annonce, les résistants se firent très calmes. Chacun essayant d'imaginer ce dont le jeune homme avait rêvé. Voyant qu'un blanc s'était installé, Harry reprit la parole.

« - Bon pour en revenir à l'emploi du temps que j'aurais décidé en juin, je dois vous prévenir, il va falloir agir le plus rapidement possible. La vie de l'enfant d'Hermione est en vie. Et là, je ne parle pas d'une personne de dix quinze ans, qui peut relativement se défendre grâce à ses rêves, mais d'un bout de choux de quelques jours qui ne voit que l'horreur partout autour de lui.

La réunion continua durant plusieurs minutes, puis chacun partit. Filius retint les habitants du QG un instant. Selon lui, il fallait régler un sujet plus personnel.

« - Bien maintenant que nous sommes en famille, quasiment, j'aimerais vous parler d'une scène que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Ça va remettre sur le tapis un sujet déjà clos plus tôt, mais je pense que, pour la bonne marche des opérations, il faut crever l'abcès. Voilà, tout à l'heure, j'ai surprit, et malheureusement je ne suis pas le seul, les paroles de Gwendalyana.

A son évocation, la jeune femme se redressa sur sa chaise et tenta de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait dit aujourd'hui.

« - J'ai senti, qu'entre elle, et Hermione, il n'y avait qu'une entente cordiale voir polie. Ces deux jeunes femmes, pourtant jumelles sur bien des points, ne peuvent littéralement pas se voir. Et ça ne causait pas de problème jusqu'à l'or seulement…

Hermione et Gwendalyana se regardèrent une fraction de seconde, et la brunette se souvint exactement des mots entendus, alors que Gwendalyana cherchait à quel moment de la journée Filius avait entendu ce qu'elle disait sur la jeune femme.

« - Gwendalyana, j'aimerais que tu répètes ce que tu as dit plus tôt dans la soirée, demanda Filius.

« - Euh, je voudrais bien, mais j'ai du mal à remettre les paroles. C'est à quel propos exactement ?

Harry, malgré sa fatigue visible, s'efforça de suivre toute la conversation avec le plus d'attention possible.

« - C'était juste avant le dîner, précisa l'ancien professeur.

Gwendalyana ouvrit grand d'effroi. « Oh non ! Pas ça. Si jamais Harry l'apprends, il va me haïr. Je ne peux pas. Je vais m'arranger pour me défiler, ou tout du moins minimiser les dégâts. »

« - Fifi, s'il te plait, je commence à être fatiguée, et je ne suis pas la seule, alors si on pouvait reme…

« - Gwendalyana qu'as-tu dit exactement tout à l'heure sur Hermione, interrogea Harry d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter la jeune française.

Pour toute réponse, elle déglutit discrètement avant de baiser les yeux. Minerva mit sa main sur celle de sa petite fille.

« - Allez ma chérie, assume tes mots. Ce ne doit pas être si terrible.

« - Tu parles, Harry va me détester, murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort, je suis désolée, je ne dirais rien.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine. De toute manière, je suis sûr qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible, déclara Hermione.

« - Oh si, Hermione. Et tu le sais tout autant que moi.

« - Je t'assure Filius, ce n'est rien. Ça ne m'a même pas touché. Oublions tout ça. Nous restons polie l'une face à l'autre, et nous ne sabotons pas le travail de l'autre ni la bonne marche des missions, c'est le principal.

« - Hermione, s'il te plait. Laisse parler Gwen, je veux savoir ce qu'elle a dit. S'il y a un problème, il vaut mieux le régler maintenant avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

« - Harry, s'il te plait. Laisse-nous Gwendalyana et moi, régler ça entre nous deux. A huis clos.

« - Non, il faut aplatir ce sujet, ici et maintenant, déclara Filius. Si vous le réglez plus tard et ailleurs juste entre vous, nous savons tous que ce ne sera pas vrai.

« - Très bien, souffla la jeune française, mais avant Harry, tu vas me promettre de ne pas me haïr, de ne pas te mettre en colère et de ne pas m'en vouloir.

« - C'est si terrible, demanda le jeune homme.

« - Promet-le c'est tout.

« - Très bien, Nana, je te promets de ne pas t'en vouloir, de ne pas m'énerver, et de ne pas te haïr, malgré ce que tu vas dire.

« - Bien. Tout à l'heure, après que tu sois parti te reposer dans ta chambre, j'ai supposé que tu rejoignais Hermione. Et comme tu passes le plus clair de ton temps avec elle ça m'a énervé, et j'ai dit …, la jeune femme coula un regard vers Filius qui l'encouragea à aller plus loin, je me suis demandé ce que tu lui trouvais, c'est tout.

Harry regarda Hermione. La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux et des larmes menaçaient de couler. Il échangea un regard avec Rémus. Il se retint de crier et déclara un peu durement :

« - Continue !

La jeune femme déglutit bruyamment, signe que le pire restait à venir.

« - J'ai dit que je la trouvais quelconque et sans aucune beauté apparente. J'ai ajouté qu'heureusement pour elle, elle était intelligente sinon elle n'intéresserait personne pas même un aveugle, et qu'à la place de Voldemort, j'aurais préféré m'adonner aux plaisir en solitaire plutôt que de coucher avec elle. J'ai ajouté qu'elle l'avait sûrement allumé et qu'il devait être désespéré pour avoir dit oui. Et que si j'étais un homme, il faudrait me payer pour coucher avec elle.

La jeune femme avait débité tous ses mots, la tête baissée, et regardait personne de peur de voir de la colère dans leurs yeux. Seulement si elle l'avait fait, elle se serait aperçut qu'hormis Hermione qui avait baissée la tête également pour pleurer en silence, tous les autres, regardait Gwendalyana. Ils étaient tous déçus par son comportement, et par ses pensées. Seul Harry avait fermé son visage. Il regardait son amie fixement sans ciller. Ses points étaient serrés sous la table, à tel point que les jointures étaient blanches. Minerva fut la première à réagir. Elle prit la main de sa fille, posé sur la table, et la serra.

« - Gwendalyana, c'est bien d'avoir répété ce que tu as dit. Tu m'as profondément déçue en prononçant de telles paroles à l'encontre d'Hermione, mais c'est bien de les assumer.

A ses mots, la jeune femme releva doucement la têt, prête à recevoir une pluie de regard colérique pointée vers elle. Quand elle croisa le regard déçu des habitants du QG, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré de la colère. Mais c'est l'expression d'Harry qui lui fit le plus mal. En effet, il n'avait toujours pas cillé.

« - Je suis désolée Harry. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on dise du mal d'Hermione, et je suis profondément désolé d'avoir dit et même penser de telles horreurs sur ta petite amie. Hermione, je suis désolé d'avoir dit tout ça. J'espère que tu sauras passer outre mes mots durant nos missions. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, à ta place, j'en serais incapable.

Regardant, de nouveau Harry, la jeune française continua :

« - Je suis navrée Harry. Je t'en pris dis-moi quelque chose. Cris-moi dessus, insulte-moi dit-moi que tu m'en veux, mais parle.

Tranquillement, il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, et tout en la fixant, déclara d'une voix blanche semblable à un murmure :

« - Gwendalyana rappelle-toi tu m'as fait promettre, de ne pas me mettre en colère, de ne pas t'en vouloir et de ne pas te haïr. Je vais tenir ma promesse.

Sur ses mots, il sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Quand la porte se referma, la jeune femme s'affala sur sa chaise, et mit sa tête entre ses bras posé sur la table, avant de pleurer. Elle fut secouée de sanglots durant plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles tous ou presque sortirent. Seul resta Minerva et Hermione. La première essaya de consoler sa petite fille. Puis Hermione bougea sa chaise et se leva. Au même moment, Gwendalyana releva la tête :

« - Merci d'avoir essayé d'empêcher ce massacre. Même si ça a échoué, ça m'a touché que tu ne veuilles pas que tous soit au courant. Sache que je te suis rede…

« - Te fatigue pas va. Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour Harry plus que pour toi. Il est déjà assez fatigué aujourd'hui et sous pression. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit plus stressé avec cette histoire. Tu ne me dois rien. Sache que si Harry n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller toute seule.

Aussitôt, Hermione sortit. La jeune femme replongea dans ses bras pour pleurer.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Harry était dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur son lit, et écouta les bruits du QG. Ses sens animagui, s'ouvrirent. Il entendit nettement, les sanglots de la jeune femme, il reconnut, Rémus et Filius sortir et rejoindre leurs chambres. Puis il entendit les mots d'Hermione. Il se concentra sur elle, pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il resta à l'affût durant plusieurs minutes, qui permirent à la jeune femme de venir jusque devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme. Il secoua la tête, et d'un geste de la main, ouvrit la porte, avant qu'elle ne puisse toquer.

« - Je passais juste te demander de ne pas lui en vouloir. Vous l'avez forcé à tout répéter alors qu'elle n'en n'avait pas envie.

« - Mione, approche, déclara Harry puis quand elle l'eut fait il ferma la porte, ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle l'est dit qui m'ennui, ou même qu'elle l'ait pensé. Les gens sont libres de leurs pensées et de leurs mots, ce que je ne digère pas, c'est que tu l'es entendu. Deux fois, plus la remarque Julien, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup. Après tout ça, je comprendrais absolument le fait que tu veuille partir. Je n'en ai pas du tout envie mais je respecterais ta décision. Sache-le. Je sais que tu y penses.

« - En effet. Je pense que pour le bien du QG, il faut qu'on vive chacune dans un endroit différent. Je demanderais à Molly si elle veut bien m'héberger quelques temps, histoire que je me retrouve. Après tout, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui parte. Elle ne connaît pas vraiment de monde ici, et puis les temps sont si durs.

« - Tu comptes partir quand ?

« - Je serais partie avant le petit déjeuner. Pas la peine d'essayer de te réveiller pour me dire au revoir Harry. Et puis, je ne serais pas loin. Bon c'est plus loin qu'à porté de voix, mais pas si loin quand même.

« - Très bien, souffla-t-il, j'ai dit que je respecterais ta décision, alors je vais m'y tenir. Mais si jamais, Molly ne pouvait pas, reviens ici d'accord ?

« - J'irais voir à Poudlard avant. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura une petite place pour une ancienne élève. Mais si c'est impossible, je reviendrais d'accord ?

« - A contrecœur, tu t'en doute ? Reste avec moi cette nuit ? S'il te plait ?

« - Bien, j'accepte cette condition, que si tu me jure qu'on va rester sage. T'es assez fatigué pour aujourd'hui.

« - Juré.

**Lana** : Voilà, c'est fini. Vous avez aimé ? Je suis sur que vous détestez la fin du chapitre, je me trompe ? Bon allez si vous êtes sage, peut-être qu'Hermione reviendra au QG. Bon c'est le plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent.

**Lana** : (1) Bon je ne suis pu très sur. Mais si je me souviens bien au Royaume-Uni, il y a la section préparatoire (la maternelle) puis les classes secondaires (l'équivalent de la primaire) puis vient le lycée (qui est le collège en fait) et après je sais plus

Est-ce que Hermione va réellement partir ? _Harry va-t-il pardonner à Gwendalyana ?_ **Celle-ci regrette-t-elle vraiment ses mots ?** _**Et dans tous ça Voldemort aura-t-il un cadeau à Noël ?**_ (Comment ça cette question n'a aucun rapport ? mdr) Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

**Lana** : Et maintenant les rars : Myria Clara Tonks : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Elle me fait très plaisir, surtout que tu l'as mise peu après que j'ia posté, tu me surveille oO mdr Et bien, els hommes se lavent les mains pendant mais moi, c'est avant et après. Question d'hygiène et d'habitude quand tu manipule des produits dangereux lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous la grande. Ensuite, c'est miiss-vaness-nessa : Alors merci pour tes deux reviews. Euh, question, tu compte changer souvent de pseudo ? ptdrr Tout d'abord, excuse-moi d'avoir si longue a poster, c'est la faute à Chronopost, d'ailleurs, je pense sérieusement à brûler leurs bâtiment ptdr. Je sus pyrophore ça va être dur lol. Sinon, voilà le chapitre suivant. Si j'y arrive, vous aurez un autre chapitre rapidement mais après, je me clamerais sur le postage. Là, c'est exceptionnel pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été si longue. Ça devrait être un par semaine après celui qui vient après celui-là mdr. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. Bisous, bisous


	32. Le secret des Templiers1

**La minute des personnages** : **Voldemort** : Allez aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui mène la danse. Alors comme vous l'avez constaté, la chapitre a été plus long que prévue pour venir. Donc pour les menaces de morts, adressez-vous à Jenny. C'est elle la fautive. Niark ! **Harry** : Mais oui, c'est vrai que c'est de sa faute si elle a une vie sociale, scolaire et des profs qui lui donnent des monticules de devoirs. Abruti. **Lana** : Stop vous deux ! Harry a raison. Cependant merci de ne pas menacer ma vie quand même. Mdr Bisous Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous** : _Après une réunion de l'Ordre, Filius perce la rivalité entre Hermione et Gwendalyana. Après une mise à plat douloureuse pour les trois plus jeunes, Hermione décide de partir du QG._

**Chapitre XXXII : ****Le secrets des Templiers 1.**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, ce matin-là, la première chose qu'il vit, fut ses cheveux bruns. Il en fut heureux avant de se souvenir de leur discussion de la veille. Elle allait partir. A l'évocation de ses confessions de la veille, Harry sentit une boule dans sa gorge. « Tu vas me quitter. J'ai ramé comme un malade pour te sauver et te ramener auprès de moi. Et tu me quittes, pensa-t-il. » Après un soupir de résignation, il sortit du lit, et s'assit face à la fenêtre. Le jour dormait encore, laissant au jeune homme, qui contemplait la nuit, un peu de répit avant des adieux qui promettaient d'être déchirant.

« - Mione, j'aimerais tant trouver des arguments convaincant pour t'empêcher de partir. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, mais c'est la pire que je passe, depuis mon retour. Et ce n'est pas Voldemort la cause de mes soucis. Non, c'est mon amour pour toi. Il n'a jamais été aussi dur à porter. J'aimerais tellement regarder la Lune et trouver en moi, la force de te regarder dans les yeux, quand tu partiras. Ou même trouver les mots, ceux-là même qui te feront rester auprès de moi.

Il souffla de résignation aux heures qui s'annonçaient dur. Pendant que le soleil se levait doucement, s'étirant de tout son long, Hermione, s'éveilla. Le premier rayon, qui traversa la chambre, se posa sur son visage d'ange et Harry baissa les yeux. « Non, je n'ai pas le droit de l'empêcher de partir. Elle a raison. Après ce que Gwen a dit hier, l'ambiance entre les filles seraient insoutenable. Mais je ne peux pas demander à Gwendalyana de partir. Ça serait afficher clairement qui je préfère Mione. Même si c'est le cas. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser Hermione partir. » Sans s'en apercevoir, il pensait à voix haute. La jeune brunette ouvrit les yeux et écouta les pensées, qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de son petit ami. Lentement, et sans bruit, elle se leva à son tour, et sortit du lit, pour s'approcher du jeune homme.

« - Harry, je t'en pris, ne rend pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Pas plus que toi, du moins, mais tu le sais. Ce qui a été dit hier, a clairement changé l'ambiance. Et vous formez une équipe tous ensemble. Je suis un peu comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. C'est horrible à penser, mais c'est ainsi. Avec Gwendalyana, vous avez vécu, de si belles choses. Ne les gâches pas. Au moins, je sais ce que tu ressentais quand je sortais avec Ron.

« - Mais je ne sors pas avec elle. C'est toi ma petite amie, Mione, et tu le resteras.

Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas levé la tête. Il regardait ses cuisses.(**Lana** : ça casse l'ambiance mais il est assis je vous rappelle, donc il ne voit pas ses pieds mais ses cuisses. **Jenny**: lol il aurait pu regarder ses mains!! **Lana** : Ouais aussi lol) Il ne voulait pas voir les yeux chocolats d'Hermione. De peur, d'y voir de la tristesse. Non, il préférait imaginer qu'elle le voulait pour elle. Il sentit la main de la jeune femme lui relever le menton.

« - Harry, regarde-moi.

Il consentit à lever les yeux vers elle, mais le spectacle qu'il lui offrit, fut pire ce qu'elle imaginait.

« - Oh non, Harry ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus, mais il le faut. Tu l'as reconnu toi-même. Je t'en pris. Sèche tes larmes, ou je vais m'y mette aussi.

D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses joues.

« - Je suis désolé Hermione, mais tu dis que tu ne veux pas partir alors que tu pars.

De colère, il s'écarta d'elle, la bousculant légèrement.

« - Si vraiment, tu ne voulais pas partir, tu ne partirais pas. Tu resterais. Je t'ai connu, plus combative que ça. Si je me souviens bien durant notre dernière année à Poudlard. Tu avais tout le château ou presque qui pensait, quasiment la même chose, tu as pourtant fini tes études. Et là, tu fuis. Tu n'es pas digne d'être Gryffondors. Peut-être Serdaigle mais pas Gryffondors. Un véritable rouge et or, n'abandonne jamais. Au contraire, face à l'adversité, il se bat. Plus fort, avec plus de rage que les autres. Imagine que je me sois enfui à onze ans, la première fois, ou plutôt la seconde fois, que je croisais Voldemort. Alors il serait vivant depuis plus longtemps, et je serais mort, depuis. T'imagine le désastre ? Je n'aurais jamais connu Sirius, Le Basilic serait, toujours vivant, et je ne sais quoi d'autre.

« - Harry je t'en pris, n'ajoute rien. Je sais ce que tu fais, mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Je vais te laisser parler tout seul, à tenter de me blesser, mais je n'écouterai pas. Je vais aller me laver. Tu n'arriveras pas à te faire détester de moi.

Sur ses mots, Hermione entra dans la salle d'eau et ferma derrière elle. Quand elle ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était assis sur le lit, vêtu d'un jean blanc et d'une chemise rose entrouverte. (**Lana** : Spécial dédicace à Damdam. Et vive le Yoseikan lol) Dès qu'il la vit, le jeune homme se précipita vers elle.

« - Mione pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas dire ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. J'avais juste la rage que tu t'en ailles. Du moins, que ce soit toi qui partes. Tu as autant ta place au QG que Gwendalyana.

« - Mais elle ne s'en ira pas.

« - Sauf si je le lui demande. Elle se sent coupable j'en suis sûr. Elle acceptera. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

« - Préviens Molly que je vais lui demander l'asile. Je ne la chasserais pas Harry. Bien que j'en ai envie.

Sans un mot de plus, il l'a prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre son cœur. Il voulait lui faire un dernier cadeau avant qu'elle s'en aille. Un présent qui lui ferait prendre conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il avait beau cherché, rien ne semblait, à ses yeux, suffisant pour le lui faire comprendre. A bout d'idée, il se contenta de l'embrasser. Il s'écarta d'elle et baissa lentement la tête. Il déposa plusieurs baisers papillons sur son visage, cherchant ses lèvres. Quand enfin, elles se trouvèrent, ils échangèrent le plus doux des baisers. Il n'y avait rien de sauvage. Il n'y avait aucune passion, aucune sauvagerie, ni aucune possessivité, seulement de l'amour. Un amour sain.

« - L'amour est patient et désintéressé. Il n'est jamais jaloux. L'amour n'est ni prétentieux, ni orgueilleux. Il n'est jamais grossier, ni égoïste. Il n'est pas colérique, ni rancunier.(1) Je t'aime Hermione et je saurais me montrer aussi parfait que l'amour avec un grand A.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa, de nouveau. Aucun des deux ne voulait quitter les bras de l'autre. Ils voulaient s'enivrer de l'odeur du partenaire, se shooter à l'odeur du corps de l'autre, jusqu'à l'overdose. Puis, vint l'heure fatidique ou la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps de partir. Le réveil annonçait huit heures mais si elle voulait partir avant que les autres se lèvent.

« - Mione laisse-moi t'accompagner jusque Poudlard s'il te plait ?

« - D'accord, mais tu me laisseras partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour seule réponse, Harry hocha la tête. Tout deux sortirent de Godric Hollow, après qu'Hermione est fait ses bagages. Quand ils furent hors des limites de transplanage, tout deux utilisèrent ce moyen pour arriver à Près au lard. Ils firent le reste du chemin menant à l'école de Sorcellerie à pied, et dans le grand silence. Savourant seulement la présence de l'autre. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à Poudlard, qu'Hermione brisa le silence. Ils étaient sur le point de franchir les portes quand elle se tourna vers lui, pour lui demander s'il comptait l'accompagner jusqu'à Molly. Celui-ci répondit par l'affirmative. Il ajouta même qu'il comptait aller jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assurer qu'elle allait être bien installée.

« - Et je veillerais à ce qu'on change l'entrée des cuisines, ajouta-t-il histoire de rire un peu.

Seulement, le cœur gros, aucun des deux ne sourit à l'évocation de la fascination qu'Hermione avait avec la SALE. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à une des gargouilles qui veillent à l'entrée, puis, une fois qu'ils le purent, franchirent la grille. Les cours étaient terminés pour la première partie de la matinée. La plupart des élèves, malgré le froid, étaient dehors. Certains pour faire une bataille de neiges, d'autre pour le côté romantique de ce manteau glacial qui recouvrait les toits, les arbres et l'herbe. Harry reconnut, un garçon, Damien Smith. Celui-ci venait d'Amérique, et était nouveau. Il avait, durant le cours laps de temps qu'Harry était professeur, fait beaucoup de dégâts dans le cœur des filles, s'en même s'en apercevoir. A le voir, main dans la main, avec une jolie Serdaigle, le Survivant eut un sourire. Plusieurs élèves vinrent le voir et savoir où en était l'Ordre. Devenu méfiant, le brun répondit très évasivement avant de s'intéresser à leurs niveaux. Au bout seulement de quelques minutes, les élèves furent priés de revenir en cours. Ce qu'ils firent tous pour ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de leur directrice.

Nos deux amoureux suivirent lentement les élèves, bien qu'ils étaient en retrait. S'arrêtant souvent pour s'embrasser, se toucher, si bien que quelques dernières années dont Denis Crivey, qui avait redoublé sa dernière année, chuchotèrent sur leurs passages. Chuchotements qui cessèrent quand ils virent ou ils allaient. Ce qui étonna le plus Denis, fut la façon dont Harry ouvrit le passage permettant de monter dans le bureau directorial. Sans y prêter attention, ils montèrent les marches et frappèrent à la porte. Molly vint leur ouvrir.

« - Oh, c'est vous. Entrez. Rémus s'inquiétait pour vous. Il s'est levé et a trouvé vos lits vides. Je vais lui envoyer une missive pour le prévenir où vous êtes.

« - Pas la peine Molly. Je lui dirais en rentrant que s'il avait moins regardé nos lits et plus les bureaux, il aurait trouvé un mot lui disant ou on était.

« - Si tu le dis, Harry. En tout cas, je sais pas comment Albus faisait. Moi je suis submergée de travail. J'ai du mal à rentrer à la maison tous les soirs. J'oublie mes bonnes manières, que voulez-vous ?

Harry tourna la tête et observa Albus dans son cadre. Celui-ci lui sourit, avant d'avaler une pleine bouchée de sucreries. Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec amusement. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait pris la parole, et sans en expliquer les raisons, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait loger à Poudlard le temps de trouver un endroit à elle.

« - Ma pauvre chérie, reste ici autant que tu voudra mais je dois te prévenir. Les temps sont dur. Avec Voldemort aucun sorcier n'ose loger un sang mêlé. Alors une enfant de moldu, c'est peine perdue. Mais tu es ici chez toi. Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir à la maison, mais Fred et Georges stockent leurs marchandises en ce moment, pour éviter que les mangemorts ne leurs confisquent.

La jeune femme la remerciait, au moment ou Harry écouta leur conversation. En apprenant qu'elle restait au château, il baissa les yeux. « Tous mes espoirs sont perdus. » Il poussa un profond soupir, qui s'entendit bien, le silence étant revenu. La directrice le regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Harry, je vais mettre Hermione dans la chambre de Godric, tu l'y emmènes s'il te plait ?

« - Bien sur Molly, déclara-t-il après un nouveau soupir.

« Cette journée promet d'être longue, pensa-t-il en regardant sa montre, et il n'est que dix heures. » Il traversa les couloirs longeant les murs de près. Ils arrivèrent dans une des ailes les plus reculées du château. Même Rusard devait l'avoir oublié, vu le nombre de toiles de poussière qu'ils y avaient. Sans compter les habituelles toiles d'araignées. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione les fit disparaître. Après un énième virage, ils arrivèrent devant une chambre luxueuse, pour le grand ravissement de la jeune femme. Il y avait un lit deux places sur le centre de la pièce, collé au mur. A sa gauche une armoire majestueuse, une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un bureau orné le côté de la chambre. Enfin un grand tapis, doux au touché était posé à même le sol. Le seul tableau de la pièce, était au dessus de la cheminée.

« - Je suis navré mademoiselle. Je ne savais pas que cette chambre accueillerait une aussi jeune femme. Vous trouverez de quoi modifier la décoration sur la table de chevet, déclara le tableau.

Comme par magie, un chevet se matérialisa à côté du lit. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Celle-ci observa tour à tour, Harry, le tableau, le chevet, cherchant une explication logique à tout ça.

« - Qu'il y a-t-il Mione ? Tu sembles perdue ?

« - Euh ... Je … Je ne me souvenez pas de ce côté pratique de la magie, déclara-t-elle posément.

Harry lui fit découvrir le reste de son nouvel appartement. Une salle d'eau, mélange de marbre blanc et de bois ciselé d'or, était jouxtée à gauche de la chambre. Apparemment, tout avait été prévu pour le plus grand confort de la jeune femme. Des produits de beauté, moldu, voisin des crèmes sorcières, sur le petit meuble à côté de la baignoire. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Tout semblait la rattacher à ce maudit jour.

_Flash-back_

_Hermione tournait en rond, une fois de plus, dans sa chambre. Elle avait fini par se résoudre à lire les seuls ouvrages de sa bibliothèque et attendait impatiemment que Stark arrive, pour lui raconter quelques anecdotes sur les mangemorts. Elles se réjouissaient de leurs erreurs, et bien que ce n'était pas un sentiment humain, elle appréciait d'entendre quelles horreurs Voldemort leur infligeait. Quand l'elfe arriva, la jeune femme comprit tout de suite, que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_« - Que se passe-t-il Stark ?_

_« - C'est que le Maître a appris que Stark racontait ce qu'il faisait à ses fidèles. Alors Stark a été puni, dit-il en montrant se qu'il restait de ses pieds._

_Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. L'elfe n'avait plus d'orteils, comme le témoignait les bandages au bout des pieds. _

_« - Mon Dieu Stark, je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute, si tu es blessé. Je vais aller voir Voldemort et lui dire que tout est de ma faute, et qu'il n'avait pas à te faire subir de pareilles horreurs._

_Sur ses mots, la jeune femme se leva de son tas de foin et commença à sortir. Mais un cri la retint. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit l'elfe ouvrir de grands yeux. Intriguée, elle observa l'endroit. Rien n'avait changé si ce n'était l'atmosphère. Celle-ci semblait plus austère. Elle chercha la cause de ce changement. En fermant les yeux, elle sentit que cela venait de l'elfe. Rouvrant les paupières, elle voulut demander à son ami ce qu'il se passait, mais vit avec effroi, l'elfe se métamorphoser en Lord Voldemort. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. « Mon dieu, je viens de tout confesser à Voldemort lui-même. »_

_« - Alors comme ça, femme tu te réjouit de la souffrance de mes fidèles. Et bien soit, tu vivras donc les mêmes supplices qu'eux._

_Fin du flash-back._

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, et Harry ressentant sa tristesse, la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça calmement, essayant de comprendre ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Il n'était pas le seul. Le tableau de Godric regarda partout affolé. Le jeune homme le rassura et celui-ci partit de son portrait de la salle d'eau.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤

Pendant ce temps, au QG, Gwendalyana se réveilla avec appréhension. « Comment vais-je faire avec Harry ? En admettant qu'il me parle encore. Si ça se trouve, il va me jeter dehors. » La jeune femme secoua la tête, mettant fin à ses pensées. D'un pas décidé, elle sortit de sa chambre, et descendit manger. Elle salua les personnes présentes, et s'attabla. Bien que l'atmosphère était froide. Celle-ci perdit plusieurs degrés quand Harry revint finalement au QG. A peine eut-il mit un pied à l'intérieur, qu'il lança un bonjour tonique.

« - Mumus, tu aurais dû regarder moins mon lit et plus mon bureau, t'aurais trouvé une lettre qui expliquait ou Mione et moi étions passé, commença-t-il avant d'apercevoir la jeune française. (**Jenny:** ah ouais pas con...) Si on me cherche, je suis dans une salle d'entraînement.

Aussitôt, il ressortit de la pièce et monta l'étage. Gwendalyana, qui avait relevé la tête à son entrée, perdit son sourire et baissa les yeux. Minerva lui tapota la main en lui murmurant un « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va s'arranger. »

Durant plusieurs jours, l'atmosphère resta la même. Harry passait sa matinée avec Hermione, et l'après midi, enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Un soir pourtant, Rémus vint le voir dans sa chambre.

« - Harry pourrait-on parler, s'il te plait ?

« - Ca dépend du sujet. Si c'est de mon emploi du temps quotidien, c'est ok, si c'est mon comportement, tu peux ressortir.

« - Et bien, je vais rester quand même. Harry tu n'es qu'un hypocrite. Ton attitude a complètement changé l'atmosphère qu'il y avait ici. Si Voldemort nous attaque demain, il va tout de suite sentir le problème dans notre camp et l'exploiter. Certes ce qu'a dit Gwendalyana est horrible à entendre, mais je pense qu'elle a assez souffert. La pauvre ne mange plus depuis que tu ne lui parles plus. Elle maigrit à vue d'œil, et si ça continue, on va devoir l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est ce que tu veux ?

« - Et que ma copine me quitte pour dormir à Poudlard, c'est ce qu'elle veut ? Elle pensait ces mots, qu'elle en assume les conséquences. Il faut savoir assumer els conséquences de ses actes. Elle veut que je lui pardonne ? Soit, mais elle va devoir le mériter mon pardon. Car avant, il faudra que ce soit Mione qui les lui pardonne ces mots. Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, Rémus, je ne te retiens pas. La porte est derrière toi.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme replongea dans son grimoire, laissant le lycanthrope seul dans ses pensées. Seulement celui-ci n'ayant manifestement pas fini, lui prit le grimoire des mains.

« - Harry, tu vas ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles, et ce une dernière fois ! A cause de son comportement, Gwendalyana risque sa santé. Alors tes caprices de gamin gâté tu les remballes, tu vas la voir, et tu t'excuses. Et je ne te le dirais qu'une fois. Car si tu ne fais rien, tu risques de le payer très cher.

« - Ne me menace pas Rémus, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

Sur ces mots, il cligna des yeux et le lycanthrope se retrouva face à la porte de la chambre. Quand il voulut la repasser, il sentit une aura magique. « Et bien, il va falloir faire très vite, sinon, les conséquences risquent d'être terrible. James, Lily, j'espère que vous ferez mieux que moi. » Avec ses sombres pensées, il partit dans sa chambre.

Durant ce temps, Harry replongea dans sa lecture. Soudain, il sentit sa mère l'appeler au chapelet. Il fronça les sourcils, et préféra ne pas y aller. Bien qu'elle lui avait manqué, elle semblait en colère. Seulement quand son père s'y mit, il se résigna à se faire incendier.

Arrivé dans la dernière demeure de ces parents, Harry sentit la colère des résidants. Il inspira un bon coup et attendit les éclats de voix dans sa tête. Seulement, ce fut la voix calme de son père qui commença.

« « Harry, comment vas-tu ?

« « Euh, bien et … toi ?

« « Bof un peu trop de monde en fumée, si tu veux mon avis. Bon tu préfères que ce soit moi et ta mère qui te dises notre façon de penser ?

« « Je m'en fiche, de toute manière ça sera la même chose : Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça à Rémus. C'est un homme bien. Tu devrais pardonner à Gwendalyana, elle dépérit. Et comprendre comment elle vit cette situation. Enfin, tu devrais essayer d'aller plus loin avec Hermione. Bien que cette dernière phrase serait plus de toi que de maman. (**Jenny**: héhé pas mal visé!! **Lana** : Merci )

« « A quelques mots près tu y es, Harry. Sauf pour la dernière phrase en fait. Au contraire, je te trouve très chevalier envers ta copine. Tu es un digne héritier de la famille Potter. Et en ce qui concerne la relation entre Gwendalyana et toi, moi seulement t'encourage. Lily est furieuse que tu traîtres cette jeune femme ainsi, mais moi je t'applaudis. Tu as su respecter ta promesse. C'est elle qui l'a souhaité.

« « James, c'est indigne de toi ces mots, s'injuria Lily, Harry je te conseille de lui pardonner très rapidement. Contrairement à Rémus, tu ne pourras pas nous mettre dehors si l'envie t'en prends. Donc, nous pourrons te hanter toute ta vie.

« « Euh Lil, je ne suis pas vraiment d'acco…

« « James tais-toi. Fait entendre raison à ton fils.

« « C'est ce que je fais. Mais souviens-toi que j'ai réagit plus violemment avec Sirius quand il a prononcé ce même discours.

« « Oui, vous vous êtes battus comme des gamins. Mais là, c'est pas la question. Ton fils mène la vie dure à cette jeune femme.

Harry écouta ses parents se chamailler. Puis son esprit dériva sur Hermione, et la mission qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire demain. Il tourna le dos à ses parents et commença à partir.

« « Harry ou vas-tu ?

« « Je pars en mission demain, maman, et je n'ai rien préparé. Gardez vos arguments pour mon retour, d'accord ?

Il commença à sortir puis se ravisa.

« « J'oubliais, durant mon absence, l'un de vous pourrait rester ici pour veiller sur tout le monde. Particulièrement sur Gwendalyana, je ne lui ai pas pardonné, mais si jamais l'envie m'en prend, je n'aimerais pas devoir me recueillir à son chevet de malade ou sur sa tombe. (**Jenny**: Et pourtant elle mérite, elle l'a cherché!! niark niark crèèèveuh **Lana** : Objection votre honneur. Il ne faut pas qu'elle meurs voyons ! ) Par ma faute, assez de personnes sont mortes. Maman dernier point, si je ne peux vous chasser de votre domaine, sache que je peux déménager, et tu ne peux pas me suivre, sinon je vous aurai sentit depuis plus longtemps.

Un sourire en coin, des yeux qui pétillent de malices et un au revoir, précédèrent Harry hors du chapelet. Il rentra dans la maison principale et chercha Filius. Quand il le trouva, il l'informa qu'il partait demain matin. Sans lui donner l'endroit de la mission, il ressortit se préparer. Il s'enferma dans le laboratoire de potion, et commença une décoction magique. Quand vint l'heure du dîner, il descendit et mangea en silence. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant toute sa présence. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils entendirent la porte du laboratoire claquer, qu'ils respirèrent. Depuis que le jeune homme avait mis Rémus hors d'une pièce, chacun craignait ces réactions si le sujet était abordé. Or, comme le lycanthrope l'avait si bien souligné, il fallait régler le problème très vite, s'ils voulaient que la victoire aille aux résistants.

Pendant ce temps, Harry tournait en rond dans la pièce. Bien qu'il avait finit son breuvage, et que toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes, il semblait en proie à un mauvais pressentiment. Comme s'il avait oublié un fait important. Secouant la tête, il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, et commença sa méditation. Soudain, celle-ci prit une drôle de tournure. Plusieurs images défilèrent dans sa tête. Sa première rencontre avec Gwendalyana, puis avec Hermione. Les différentes aventures qu'il avait vécus avec chacune des filles. Les bons moments, comme les pires. Les Noëls en familles, les anniversaires, la forêt des Souhaits, la délivrance de Sirius, la reconstruction de Poudlard, les heures de recherches dans les librairies moldus et sorcières, le premier combat de la jeune française dans les rangs anglais, la lutte au département des mystère. D'un coup, il eut l'impression que son cerveau était dirigé malgré lui. Comme si quelqu'un le contrôlait, sauf que contrairement à Voldemort, Harry se sentait bien. Il était apaisé. Doucement, apparurent deux silhouettes. Hermione et Gwendalyana. Elles restèrent immobile durant plusieurs minutes puis s'estompèrent peu à peu. Comme s'il s'endormait, le jeune homme ferma les yeux lentement. La fatigue s'empara peu à peu de lui. Cédant, Harry se sentit tomber en arrière.

« « HARRY !!

« « Harry, mon garçon reprends-toi !

« - Papa, c'est toi, demanda une voix enfantine. Papa, où es-tu ?

« - Harry je suis là près de toi, réveille-toi mon fils. Reviens avec nous.

« - Je ne peux pas, papa, je suis si fatigué. Laisse-moi me reposer un peu, répondit la même voix enfantine.

« - NON HARRY ! Chaton, réveille-toi, ne le laisse pas gagner. Sois fort mon bébé.

« - Je … J'ai … Sommeil, chuchota la voix d'enfant.

« - Non, Harry, pleura une voix de femme, je t'en pris, résiste mon cœur. Sois fort, pour maman.

« - Allez mon fils, sois fort. Comme un Potter. Montre-lui ce que c'est que ce frotter à nous.

« - Je … je vais … résister, je … le … jure, balbutia l'enfant avant de fermer les yeux totalement.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle à manger, l'ambiance était tendue. Chacun observait la jeune française, qui jouait avec son repas.

« - Gwen, peut-être que si tu lui expliquais ton ressenti, il comprendrait. Tu sais, je l'ai presque vu grandir au fil de mes cours, il n'a pas un mauvais fond.

« - Je sais mamie, mais comment veux-tu qu'il me pardonne ce que je ne me suis pas pardonnée moi-même ? Il a raison de m'en vouloir, à sa place, je ne parlerais plus non plus.

« - Gwendalyana ne dis pas ça. Laisse-lui le temps. Je suis sûre que bientôt tout le monde rira de cette broutille.

« - Si tu le dis Fifi. Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Minerva voulut protester, mais Rémus l'en dissuada.

« - Laisse-là. Elle est faible. Il vaut mieux qu'elle dorme. Nous, nous allons allez voir Harry. S'il est comme son père, je sais ce qu'il faut faire.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva. Hakkaï très intéressé par les méthodes d'enseignement de son ami, se joignit à lui. Sans un mot, ils montèrent tranquillement l'étage qui les séparait de leur destination. Arrivé devant le laboratoire, ils toquèrent avant d'entrer. Quand ils virent la pièce vide, ils se regardèrent. Dans chaque regard, on pouvaient lire la même question « Où est-t-il ? » Instinctivement, l'ancien Gryffondors se dirigea vers la chambre du Survivant. Ils toquèrent, mais là aussi aucune réponse ne leur vint.

« - Bizarre, il y a une cliche, nota Rémus.

« - Comme sur n'importe quelle porte, Rém, sourit le jeune chinois.

« - Justement, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle porte. C'est la chambre d'Harry. Autrement dit, il ne devrait pas y avoir de cliche, seulement une présence qui vous invite ou non à entrer.

« - Oh, d'accord. Et c'est grave si la cliche est de retour ? Peut-être en a-t-il assez de s'enfermer. Rien d'anormal somme toute.

« - Non, c'est étrange. Si la cliche est revenue, ça ne signifie qu'une chose. Harry est en danger de mort, et il s'affaiblit. (**Lana** : Vous avez remarqué ? A chaque fois, qu'un personnage est en danger, les autres disserte sur des détails inutiles ? **Jenny**: ouais trop!! Et puis le lit fait un angle de 92° par rapport au mur... donc Harry est en danger!! lol) **Lana **: Tss non je suis sérieuse, là ! Pour une fois)

Ne cherchant pas à savoir, Rémus l'ouvrit précautionneusement, et découvrit Harry allongé sur son lit, les jambes en tailleur. Il était blanc comme un linge, aussi Rémus se précipita à son chevet. Il posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et le trouva anormalement froid.

« - Hak, préviens sainte Mangouste, Harry ne va pas bien.

« - … Papa … C'est … toi ? … Ou … on …. est … là, demanda une voix d'enfant.

Voilà, c'est fini !!! Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? La suite très bientôt. Bisous

Scène coupées Spécial pour **Linda** :

_Ce chapitre au début quand Harry se réveille et qu'il voit Hermione encore endormit._

« J'ai ramé comme un malade pour te sauver et te ramener auprès de moi. Et tu me quittes, pensa-t-il. »

**Harry**_ se levant, un micro sortit d'on ne sait où_ : Tu vas me quitter, je le sais, tu vas t'en aller, je le sais, mais il faudrait que tu comprennes, que ton adieu coule dans mes veines.

**Hermione** : Oh Harry, je suis désolé. Tout ça à cause de ta française.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. « Je m'en vais plus, je reste auprès de toi, Harry, je t'aime, dit-elle.

Et la scène se termine pour un gros plan sur les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

: Juste pour Lola. Gros clin d'œil. Si je me souviens bien tu l'adores cette chanson. :p

(1) : Extrait du film Le temps d'un Automne. J'adore ce film et je trouve que ce passage convient bien.

Et maintenant les **RARS** : Aujourd'hui, c'est Voldemort qui s'en charge.

**Voldemort** : Ah je vois que _mademoiselle_ a enfin reconnu mes mérites en temps que … **Lana** : En tant que facteur ? Oui, effectivement. **Voldemort** : Oui, bon on commence par **miiss-vaness-nessa** ; Salut merci de ta review. Alors toi aussi t'avais besoin de changements ? Bizarre, l'autre fol… Lana aussi mais elle était harcelé. Et toi ? Crise d'identité ? **Lana** : Tom, je te rappelle que t'es pas là pour agresser ceux et celles qui lisent cette fiction. Excuse-toi tout de suite. **Voldemort** _bougonnant_ : Ouais bon je m'excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. L'auteur aussi adore le coup de gueule. Du moins tout ceux qu'elle a mis. Elle en a écrit au moins quatre avant de trouver le bon comme elle dit. Allez salut et merci de nous suivre. Bisous Ensuite c'est au tour de **LolaMalefoy** : Bon alors merci de nous lire petite tortue. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bon l'auteur me charge de te dire, que si elle faisait partir Gwendalyana, faudrait faire partir Minerva et ça elle veut pas, et puis comme ça, ça donne un certain dynamisme à l'histoire parce qu'elle en avait marre, ça faisait guimauve là. En espérant que tu continues de lire. Byebye Puis c'est une nouvelle qui nous rejoint miss Clairehime : Bienvenue donc, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Pour ma part, je pourrais t'apprécier si je connaissais le sens de ce mot bien évidemment. Ravie que tu aime mes interventions. Bisous. Après vient notre adorable bêta **Jenny**. (Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire, j'vous jure) Merci de dire, que je n'aurais pas de cadeaux. Je te signale que je suis l'enfant préféré du père fouettard **Lana** : On se demande pourquoi :p **Voldemort** : Et bien oui, il y en a qui m'aime bien. Parait-il comme Clairehime par exemple. Nah. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus qu'on aura le plaisir de lire tes âneries en reviews encore longtemps lol. Bisous

Et enfin, **Hermy69** : Merci pour ta review. Comme tu peux malheureusement le constater, elle est toujours en vie. Je sais que vous devez être tous content mais moi ça me déprime parce qu'elle m'oblige à changer de chaussette. Et Séverus, ne peut même plus se raser la tête. Il à la même coupe que Potter de malheur en coiffé. Il est horrible. En plus elle lui lave la tête tous les matins. J'espère qu'elle a été trop longue et que t'es en dépression. Nah. Bisous bonne lecture !

**Lana** : Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous pardonnerez à une pauvre auteur d'avoir laissé Voldemort au commande des reviews. Bisous bonne semaine à dimanche.


	33. Le secret des Templiers2

**La minute des personnages : Molly**: Bien les enfants, j'ai une question pour vous, si vous arrivez à y répondre, vous aurez un cadeau de la part de notre chère auteur! Bon voici la devinette: _j'ai 25 petits frères et sœurs, et sans moi, Paris serait pris_. Alors, quelle est la réponse?**Lefandeharry**: Une minute!! Elle vient de moi cette devinette! Je l'avais raconter à Ron lors de ma dernière visite à l'hôpital! **Molly**: RONALD WEASLEY il me semblait que tu avait inventé toi-même cette devinette! **Voldemort**: HAHA je suis mort de rire! Le petit Ron qui vas se faire tuer sans que je ne le demande. **Molly**: Ho toi tu l'a…**Lefandeharry**: Bien alors, nous allons redonnez la parole à Lana. Sa vaudra mieux. **Lana** : Hey ho, je suis pas d'accord moi, elle est trop simple cette énigme. Et pis d'abord, c'est quoi le cadeau ? Jenny : Ben c'est quoi alors la réponse toi qui est si mailgne !! Il y en a qui savent peut être pas la réponse (je ne citerai pa de nom… non c'est pas moi…)

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous **: _Tous les résidants du QG demandent à Harry de pardonner à Gwendalyana. Seulement celui-ci reste buté. Un soir, en pleine méditation, il ressent quelque chose d'étrange._

_  
__« - … Papa … C'est … toi ? … Ou … on …. est … là, demanda une voix d'enfant.  
_  
**Chapitre XXXIII : ****Le secret des Templiers 2.  
**  
Quand le professeur Staniels arriva, tout le QG était au chevet du jeune homme. Hermione était venu de Poudlard quand Sanzo l'avait prévenue. Elle tenait la main du propriétaire des lieux et scrutait son visage. Rémus était dans un coin et observait étrangement le malade. Minerva qui s'en était aperçut profita de l'arrivée du médecin pour faire sortir tout le monde et parler en tête à tête avec le lycanthrope.

« - Enfin Rémus, tu m'as l'air préoccupé. Que se passe-t-il ?

« - C'est rien, Minerva. Juste un délire de malade, je suppose.

Devant l'air étonnée de sa colocataire, il se décida à parler.

« - Tout à l'heure, quand je suis arrivé. Il avait l'air si blanc, si faible, que j'ai posé ma main sur son front. Et il a parlé avec une voix d'enfant, en m'appelant papa.  
Minerva ne trouva rien à dire, mais observa la porte du malade avec attention. « S'il lui arrive malheur … Il faut que Jean le soigne. Ça devient dangereux. »

Hermione était assise dans un coin mais ne parlait pas. A vrai dire, elle paraissait soucieuse. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Gwendalyana ne semblait pas aller mieux. Quand le professeur Staniels sortit, un silence plus pesant que le précédent s'installa. Le médicomage, souffla un bon coup et s'assit sur un des fauteuils du salon, où tous s'étaient réfugiés.

« - Ce que j'ai à vous dire est difficile à comprendre mais je vais tenter de faire simple. Après mon premier diagnostic, Harry serait cliniquement mort. Seulement, à intervalles réguliers, Harry respire. Il doit être dans une sorte de delirium nerveux. En clair, un évènement ou plusieurs selon la résistance nerveuse du patient, provoque un effet dépresseur du système nerveux central, potentialisé par la fatigue, dont a résulté une diminution de la fréquence cardiaque et respiratoire sans entraîner pour autant une destruction des cellules cérébrales. Ce type d'état permet aux cellules de travailler au ralenti et d'utiliser moins d'oxygène. Quelques mouvements respiratoires suffisent alors pour se maintenir en vie. (1)

« - Jean qu'essais-tu de nous dire ?

« - Rémus, en clair, si Harry ne se bat pas contre son delirium, il moura. Aucun traitement ne pourra changer ça. Au contraire, si je lui administre ne serait-ce qu'un cachet de paracétamol (**Lefandeharry:**Tu es sûre que sa existe les cachets de paracétamol? Parce que moi, j'en doute! **Lana** : Oui, c'est le nom des cachets que je prends, c'est l'équivalent des Doliprane©), son état risque d'empirer.

N'en pouvant plus, Hermione se leva d'un bond et partit directement, dans la volière. Elle se jeta contre un des murs, et pleura. (**Lana** : Bon, c'est à prendre au second degré le fait qu'elle se jette contre un mur. Evidemment lol **Lefandeharry**: Mdr, elle aurait le nez écrasé au sinon **Lana** : Au moins ! **Jenny** : J'imagine trop la fille suicidaire qui a raté la fenêtre !! mdr **Lana** : Mdr ton image Jenny) Elle resta là, à sangloter, tantôt en frappant du poing et en hurlant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, tantôt en priant qu'Harry se réveille. A bout de force, elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi pour tomber à genoux. La jeune femme releva la tête et appuya seulement son front contre la pierre blanche. Durant plusieurs minutes, elle écouta le silence, priant pour qu'on vienne lui dire qu'il avait rouvert les yeux, mais rien ne vint. Se croyant seule, Hermione sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de se retourner, elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnut sans trop de mal.

De son côté, Ron était allongé dans sa chambre. Il avait les yeux fermés et se racontait son histoire. Comme toutes ses histoires, elle commençait par le fait qu'Harry mourait et qu'il consolait Hermione (**Lefandeharry**: hé ben, il s'ennuie pas lui. **Lana** : Bas il est fou je te rappelle.). Celle-ci finissait irrémédiablement par retomber dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, Harry tombait d'une falaise de plus de soixante mètres, en se cognant à plusieurs rochers. Son corps, bien qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien d'autre qu'un tas de chair sanglante, une paire de lunette au milieu. (**Jenny** : Wow il a beau être fou, je trouve qu'il a une imagination débordante. Je suis admirative, vraiment. **Lana** : Et morbide ! )Hermione arriva à ce moment, devant la dépouille de son ami, et pleura en hurlant sa colère contre celui qui avait fait ça. Ron arriva près d'elle, la releva en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se cacha le visage contre son épaule, tandis qu'il relevait la tête pour voir qui avait tuer son ami. Il ne distingua qu'une chevelure blonde et un rire méprisant. Au moment, il se rapprocha d'Hermione pour l'embrasser, Ron, allongé sur son lit, ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il se leva et se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces contre un mur.

« - Laissez-moi sortir. Mon ami est entrain de mourir. Je sais comment le sauver, cria-t-il.

« - Mais oui, monsieur Weasley. Vous avez de la visite.

Aussitôt, la médicomage s'effaça et Ginny fit son apparition.

« - Salut grand frère. Tu sais …

« - Ginny, je t'en prie va au QG et mets une grande gifle de ma part à Harry. Il faut que tu penses à James très fort et que tu lui mettes une gifle.

« - Mais Ron, je ne vais pas … Attends, tu m'as reconnu ? Comment est-ce possible ?

« - On a pas le temps, Ginny. Fais ce que je te dis, sinon Harry va mourir. VITE, s'époumona-t-il devant son manque de réaction.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme hocha la tête et partit transplaner au QG. Elle arriva devant la porte, et passa la grille. D'un sort, elle traversa le jardin, et la maison. C'est essoufflé qu'elle entra dans la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci était toujours dans la même position. Toujours aussi blanc. Ginny eut mal au cœur, devant un tel spectacle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et s'approcha. La jeune femme ressentit une présence. Elle eut beau cherché, elle était seule. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux et s'approcha malgré elle, du lit. Devant ses paupières closes, elle vit un jeune homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Harry. Avant qu'elle fasse un mouvement, Apparut Harry debout, à côté d'une femme rousse. Elle les observa et fut heureuse qu'il ait retrouvé ses parents. Se rappelant que son frère lui avait demandé, elle souffla et se mit à réfléchir. C'était un geste purement égoïste que de vouloir l'éloigner de ses parents, une nouvelle fois. Elle secoua la tête. S'il voulait partir, elle ne devait pas le retenir. Elle se retourna mais une voix l'interrompit.

« - Je sais ce que tu comptais faire Ginévra.

Etonnée, elle se retourna et vit James mettre une grande claque à son fils. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry. Il papillonna et ouvrit ses paupières faiblement.

« - Gi … Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que … Que fais-tu là ?

« - Crétin ! Je vais chercher Hermione.

« - Non ! Je vais y aller.

« - Avant je t'examine si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

« - Non aucun Jean.

Pendant une petite demi-heure, le jeune homme passa toute sorte d'examens, avant que le médicomage ne décrète qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Heureux, il sortit de son lit, après être passer sous la douche, chercha la jeune brunette. Comme il sentait son aura à la volière, il s'y dirigea. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, d'y entendre Gwendalyana.

« - Tu sais Hermione, je tenais à m'excuser. Parce que primo, je n'aurais pas dû dire ce genre de choses, et puis, il est évident que j'étais à côté de la plaque. Tu n'as pas rien pour toi. Au contraire, tu es mignonne, intelligente, drôle, bûcheuse, et modérée. Et avec Harry, vous faites un superbe couple. Bien assortit. Il est les jambes et toi la tête. (**Lefandeharry : **Mais qui fait le torse alors ? **Jenny** : Moi je veux bien !! Tu crois qu'il est polygame ? lol **Harry **: Non je suis monogame) Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas, mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir, je ne le pensais pas. J'étais juste jalouse. Parce que pendant près de six mois, c'était avec moi que Harry passait son temps. Bien sûr, il me parlait énormément de toi, de vos aventures, de ce qu'il te dirait quand il te reverrait, mais c'était pas pareil, tu étais avec nous, mais, tu n'étais pas palpable, alors je n'ai pas senti à quel point vous étiez proches. Et quand, je l'ai senti, j'ai eu peur. Peur qu'il ne veuille plus me parler, plus me voir, et que je devienne une présence qui vous suive partout comme tu l'étais avant de revenir.

« - Gwendalyana, il faut que tu saches qu'Harry t'apprécie énormément, et que tu ne seras jamais une simple présence comme j'ai pu l'être. Déjà parce que, ne le prends pas mal, mais ça m'étonnerait que Voldemort cherche à te kidnapper sans te connaître. Pas que tu sois insignifiante ou quoi ou qu'est-ce. Toute manière, avec tous tes dons, t'as de quoi lui faire bien du tord. Mais il ne sait pas que tu existes. Quant au fait, que je sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour Harry, c'est parce que, dans chacune de ses lettres, il me parlait de toi. Je me souviens dans l'une des dernières, il m'avait écrit « j'espère que ce ne t'ennuie pas que je te parle de Gwen mais c'est parce que j'aimerais bien que vous vous entendiez bien toutes les deux. » Alors à mon humble avis, tu ne seras jamais une simple présence, et je ne compte pas t'évincer de sa vie, au contraire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, et Gwendalyana prit la jeune maman dans ses bras.

« - Excuse-moi Hermione. Je ne dirais jamais plus ce que j'ai dit.

« - T'es excusé Gwen. Du moins, pour ma part.

« - Ça veut dire que tu reviens vivre au QG, demanda la jeune française.

« - Et bien quand Harry sera réveillé, et s'il me le re-propose, il se pourrait bien que vous ayez à nous supporter, de nouveau, Guizmo et moi.

« - Guizmo ? Qui est-ce ?

« - Mon cadeau de Noël.

« - Rassure-toi Mione, je te le re-demande. Reviens au QG, et pour de bon cette fois !

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et parlèrent d'une seule voix.

« - Harry ? T'es vivant ? Enfin euh réveillé ?

« - Oui, les filles. Et ça fait plaisir de vous voir parler ensemble.

Sans attendre, il prit les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras. Si Hermione était contente de le voir debout, Gwendalyana, elle se sentait euphorique. Il lui avait pardonné ses mots. Du moins, l'espérait-elle.

Une fois l'accolade terminée, nos trois amis, revinrent au salon. Rémus, Filius, et Minerva, lâchèrent un léger soupir de soulagement en les voyant rire ensemble. « Enfin, pensa-t-il, leurs querelles sont terminées. Du moins, pour le moment, il ne reste qu'à espérer qu'aucune autre ne survienne. » Le jeune homme regarda ses trois anciens professeurs, fit un clin d'œil à l'ami de son père, et sans un mot, monta dans sa chambre. Le lycanthrope ayant comprit son message, attendit un léger quart d'heure, avant de monter le rejoindre. Il fut satisfait quand il s'aperçut que la cliche avait, de nouveau disparut. Il toqua, et attendit que la porte s'ouvre toute seule.

« - Rém, enfin, j'ai crut que tu n'avais pas compris. Entre, déclara Harry en le forçant à entrer avant de fermer la porte.

« - Enfin Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

« - Ecoute, avant que vous ne commenciez à me posez des questions, sur ce qu'il vient de se passer cette nuit, je tiens à te prévenir, que je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler pour le moment. Je voulais juste te faire mes excuses. Non parce que Papa et Maman seraient furax si je ne le faisais pas, mais simplement, parce que je le pense. Tu sais Rém, de toute les personnes qui m'entoure, tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. C'est pour cette raison que je vais te confier un secret. (**Lefandeharry:**Et quel est-ce secret? **Lana** : Bonne question ! )

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, soulagée d'être, à nouveau, au QG, prévint Molly qu'elle quittait Poudlard. Elle profita de la connexion de cheminette entre Godric Hollow et l'école pour la mettre au courant des derniers événements. La directrice, lui promit de lui faire parvenir ses effets au plus vite. A la fin de la conversation, la jeune brunette décida d'aller voir son copain. Elle grimpa les marches et fut surprise de trouver un mur vide, là où, normalement, il aurait dû y avoir la porte de la chambre du jeune héros. « Etrange, pensa-t-elle. » Secouant la tête, elle partit dans sa pièce, et commença à lire un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque de la maison.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, Harry !

« - Et c'est juste que… Tu comprends, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu une vie heureuse. J'ai toujours dû me battre contre beaucoup de chose, et de ce fait, j'ai acquit une grande puissance magique. La plupart de mes camarades n'en n'ont même pas le quart, et ça me fait peur. (**Lefandeharry:**Bon accouche!!! **Lana** : Ne sois pas pressé !)

Le jeune homme s'était levé, et était dos à sa fenêtre, à présent.

« - Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais plains de rien, sauf peut-être des traitements des Dursleys. J'ai encaissé tous les coups bas que j'ai eus. Tous sans exceptions, sans me plaindre, sans pleurer, ou presque, mais j'ai peur Rémus. Peur de cette puissance que j'ai entre les mains. Tu comprends, j'ai atteint un tel niveau que je suis capable de faire apparaître des objets par ma simple pensée, je peux faire disparaître, des détails, pousser des gens hors d'une pièce. J'ai même assez de puissance pour tuer n'importe quel sorcier ayant une puissance moyenne, et tout ça me fait peur. Rémus, j'ai peur de cette puissance de ce pouvoir entre mes mains, déclara Harry en se retournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur, imagine. D'un simple sort, je peux tuer une personne, voir plus peut-être. J'ai un énorme pouvoir entre mes mains, et je ne sais pas comment m'en servir. J'ai peur de passer du côté de Voldemort, sans m'en apercevoir. Tu sais, j'ai trop de pressions sur les épaules. Je dois battre Tom Jedusor, je dois délivrer tous les sorciers de cette dictature, sauver les moldus qui ni comprennent rien, et en plus, je dois rester un exemple pour les enfants des générations futures. Je ne veux pas que les gens aient peur de moi plus tard, qu'ils n'osent pas prononcer mon nom, comme celui de Voldemort. Peut-être que j'en fais trop, ou que je grossis certains détails de ma vie, mais j'aimerais tellement me réveiller et apprendre que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Que j'aurais grandis avec mes parents, que j'aurais une petite sœur ou un petit frère, comme ça aurait dû être le cas. Mais non, je dois supporter tout ça sans jamais me plaindre, ni pleurer. Sans jamais baisser la tête ou faire de mauvaises choses. Sans jamais abandonner ni renoncer. Ni mourir tant que Voldemort sera en vie. J'en peux plus Rémus, je voudrais que tout ça se termine. (**Lefandeharry:**Que c'est émouvant! J'ai envie de pleurer **Lana** : Fillette ! **Jenny** : ralala vous êtes méchant avec lui !! **Lana** : Mais non !)

Le jeune homme finit sa tirade dans un murmure. Le lycanthrope qui ne savait comment réagir, avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Bon sang, Rém, regarde-moi, je ne suis qu'un gamin dans un corps d'homme.

« - Tu sais Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de pleurer, tu as, comme tout être humain, le droit d'avoir peur, d'être dépassé par ce qui t'entoure. Je sais que tout le monde attend beaucoup de toi, et te mets la pression, moi-même, je le fais sans m'en apercevoir. Mais vois-tu l'être humain réagit à la peur. C'est l'histoire du cycle de la vie. L'histoire éternelle. Manger, ou être mangé, Tuer ou être tué. On y peut hélas pas grand-chose. C'est ainsi. Bien sûr, l'idéal serait que l'homme, en général, se batte pour ses idées, seulement, la société, et l'homme en particulier, a peur dès qu'il est dépassé. Dans l'antiquité, afin de comprendre et d'être en sécurité, l'être humain s'est façonné des Dieux et des héros pour tout expliquer, seulement après les philosophes, l'homme a comprit une chose essentielle. Pour être en sécurité, il faut se battre, alors il s'est battu pour ses valeurs, et se bat encore, chez les moldus. Mais chez les sorciers, la peur domine encore et toujours, et pour se sentir en sécurité, et ainsi ne pas céder à la peur, il s'invente des supers héros. Et c'est ce que tu es Harry. Tu es un héros, dans la tête de chaque sorcier de ta génération et de la mienne, tu es né pour tuer Voldemort. C'est ainsi.  
« - Je sais, tout ça, mais pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas se défendre eux-mêmes ?

« - Hélas, je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question.

Harry resta encore quelques minutes, dans les bras de son ami, à pleurer. Puis, il finit par se calmer et s'écarta doucement.

« - Merci, Rémus d'être là pour moi.

« - Souviens-toi Harry, nous nous sommes promit de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Il lui sourit et comme le benjamin semblait fatigué, il voulut sortir. Seulement la porte n'était pas réapparut. Harry leva le sort, et, une fois seule, le remit.

« - Rémus, moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais tout le monde s'en fiche dehors. Ce qu'ils attendent c'est un héros, mais je ne suis pas celui-là. J'ai fait ce que j'étais venu faire. J'ai délivré Hermione, maintenant, s'ils veulent un monde sans Voldemort, ils vont devoir le mériter. Je l'ai dit, le jour ou j'ai reconstruit Poudlard, et c'est toujours d'actualité.

Sans un mot de plus, il se coucha. A trois heures du matin, il se réveilla. Sans un bruit, il se prépara, et partit réveiller Hermione. Il entra dans sa chambre. La jeune femme dormait du sommeil de l'enclume. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la secouer doucement.

« - Mione, réveille-toi puce. Il faut qu'on y aille.

« - Hum ! J'arrive.

Rassuré, il sortit de la chambre et partit prendre quelques provisions. Ils n'en avaient pas pour plus de trois jours selon lui. Du moins, s'ils ne rencontraient aucun obstacle. Afin d'être, Harry prit de la nourriture pour une semaine. Peu de temps après, il remonta dans sa chambre et, découvrit Hermione assise à son bureau, serrant un oreiller dans ses bras, tout en écrivant.

« - Que fais-tu ? Avec mon oreiller ?

« - J'écris une lettre à Gwendalyana, afin de lui expliquer ce qu'on est aller faire. Et ton oreiller te remplace près de moi figure-toi.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et s'allongea en travers de son lit. Il avait très peu dormit et pensa sérieusement à faire une petite sieste en attendant que sa chère moitié termine ce qu'elle faisait, puis renonça. Après tout, ils allaient partir dans peu de temps. Il resta cependant allongé préférant écouter le silence du QG. Il aimait particulièrement ce moment de la journée. Comme si tout semblait dormir, la maison y compris. Il avait l'impression que le temps était en pause. Il se leva et se mit face à la fenêtre. Tout était calme dehors. La nuit n'était pas encore finie. Les chiens dormaient sur la pelouse. Seul le chapelet semblait être animé. Instinctivement, il fixa l'étoile Sirius. Il inspira un bon coup, quand il sentit des bras s'enrouler à sa taille.

« - Qu'as-tu ? Tu sembles si sérieux !

« - Rien, j'aspirais seulement à un peu de paix et de chaleur, avant de partir en mission. Tu sais, tout parait si calme. On se croirait au paradis.

« - Je comprends. J'ai la même impression, comme si tout ce qui nous entoure s'endormait en même temps que le soleil se couchait, murmura la jeune femme. (**Jenny** : ouah c'est beau !!)

Harry hocha la tête. Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser délicatement.

« - Tu crois qu'un jour, on sera débarrassé de Voldemort ?

« - Oui, Mione, j'en suis sûr. Et ce avant la fin juin. Allez viens partons ! Rémus se lève dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, prit sa lettre et suivit le jeune homme. Elle s'arrêta cependant devant la chambre de la jeune française. Hermione y glissa la lettre sous la porte et chuchota un sort, qui plaça la missive sur l'oreiller vide de Gwendalyana. Sans un mot, ils traversèrent le QG et, parvinrent aux portes extérieures. Ils les franchirent rapidement, et avant de transplaner, Harry se retourna et observa chaque détail de sa maison. Après quelques secondes, il transplana jusqu'à King Cross où ils prirent un train pour se rendre à l'eurotunnel. Durant le trajet, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. A un moment, Harry se souvint d'un détail.

« - Dis-moi Mione, tu sais, quand j'ai déménagé tes affaires du Square Grimault, à Godric, j'ai vu un bloc-notes couvert de mon prénom. Il date de quand exactement ?

« - Oh ce bloc-notes. Si tu me poses cette question, j'en conclu que tu ne l'a pas ouvert. Il date de notre sixième année.

« - Mais pourquoi l'avais-tu couvert de mon prénom ? (**Lana** : Il est un peu bête là non ? **Lefandeharry :**Mdr, moi aussi je me pose la question et ce n'est pas pour sa que je suis bête lol **Lana** : T'es bête je confirme Jenny, t'en pense quoi ? **Jenny** : Moi je soutient Lana, il a pas trop réfléchi sur ce coup…**Lana** : Merci)

« - Pour la même raison que je signais Madame Potter quand j'écrivais à mes amies !

« - Oh ! Je vois ... Mais attends, en sixième année, tu sortais avec Ron ? Du treize octobre au dix sept mai, d'ailleurs. (**Lefandeharry : **Il connaît les dates par cœur **Lana** : Et oui ! **Jenny** : Et bien quelle mémoire ! Ca l'a traumatisé à ce que je vois !! **Lana** : Exact Traumatisé à vie !)

« - Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'il m'a quitté ? Il est tombé sur une de mes lettres. En fait, ce soir-là, j'écrivais à Amy dans la salle commune, tandis qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Tu es arrivé et tu es venu directement vers moi, j'ai caché la lettre précipitamment. Ce même soir, tu m'as demandé de l'aide pour un devoir supplémentaire que Rogue venait de te donner. Quand je suis partie à la bibliothèque avec toi, j'ai oublié de ranger mes lettres. Ron l'a trouvé. Je venais de la terminer et je n'avais parlé que de toi et de moi. Je n'ai pas mentionné Ron des trois pages. Ça plus la signature, il a vu rouge, il a fouillé dans mon sac et à trouver ce bloc. Il a compris que je ne l'aimais pas, et m'a quitté deux jours plus tard. (**Jenny** : Il a quand même attendu deux jours pour la quitter… c'est bizarre **Lana** : C'est Ron !)

« - C'est moi, la raison de votre rupture ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi, vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce qui avait détruit votre couple. C'était votre meilleur ami ! (**Lefandeharry:**Ceci explique cela **Lana** : Voilà ! **Jenny** : c'est THE revelation !!)

Devant le silence de son ami, Hermione comprit qu'il commençait à se maudire. Elle brisa le doux silence pour lui faire comprendre, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était seulement le destin. Elle l'avait aimé le jour où elle l'avait rencontré dans le Poudlard express et ça n'avait rien changé. Elle avait tenté de se persuader qu'elle aimait Victor, quand il aimait Cho, puis Ron quand il était avec Mariella, mais rien n'y faisait. Il revenait sans cesse dans ses pensées, dans ses rêves, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait compris ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami. Il l'écouta attentivement, et à la fin de son histoire, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.  
Au bout de quelques heures, ils arrivèrent en France. Ils durent prendre le train jusque Paris, et se rendre à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle pour aller jusqu'en Égypte. Ils arrivèrent dans ce beau pays vers trois heures du matin. (**Lana** : Je vous l'accord, ils auraient pu y aller avec un porte-au-loin, seulement, ils ont préféré prendre l'avion. **Lefandeharry : **Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? **Lana** : T'en pose des questions !) Hermione était très fatiguée, aussi décidèrent-ils, d'un commun accord, d'aller dans une auberge sorcière. Ils arrivèrent devant l'auberge Isis. Ils prirent une chambre, et sans même s'installer, s'endormirent directement dans leur lit.  
Ils ne se réveillèrent que vers midi, en Égypte. (**Lana** : Faut que je trouve quelle heure ça fait en Europe. **Lefandeharry : **Entre l'Angleterre et l'Egypte, il y a 4H45 d'écart **Lana** : Je viens de vérifier, il faut rajouter qu'une heure. ) Harry descendit le premier, et commanda deux petits déjeuners. Sa petite amie arriva peu après, et ensemble mangèrent en établissant une stratégie pour trouver la pierre eau. Selon le livre d'Helga, il y avait une énigme à résoudre. Elle se trouvait dans l'anti-chambre du pharaon Seti 1er . (**Jenny** : Ah ouais ? Et il y en a combien des « Seti » en tout ? **Lana** : Après une recherche sur un moteur de recherche bien connu, je peux te dire qu'il y en a eu 2 au moins lol)

« - Mais comment y aller ? Un tombeau, il est sûrement scellé, surtout qu'il a été vidé en …

« - Ce n'est pas compliqué, j'ai trouvé un sort, qui peut nous envoyer directement là, où nous souhaitons aller. Bon, il est vrai, que c'est un peu risqué, mais c'est mieux que rien, déclara Harry sûr de lui.

« - Attends, de quel sort parles-tu ? Le seul que je connaisse nous …

« - C'est celui-là même. Il faut juste trouver un cœur pur. (**Jenny** : Il aurait pu lui laisser finir sa phrase !! **Lana** _acquiesce silencieusement_)

Hermione, se tut, non quelle n'avait pas d'idées, seulement, son copain passait son temps à la couper. D'ailleurs, son partenaire, était en pleine observation de la salle. Il scrutait chaque client. Quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait, il lui répondit qu'il vérifiait seulement que personne ne les suivait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils se regardèrent, et haussèrent les épaules. Quoique ce soit, c'était sûrement dû au décalage horaire. Ils payèrent leurs chambres, car l'auberge facturait à la journée, et sortirent. Dehors, l'air était chaud et sec, le contraire du climat qu'ils connaissaient. Sur une idée d'Hermione, ils partirent s'acheter des vêtements plus adéquats, et bientôt on ne les distinguait plus que par leurs visages blancs. Ils louèrent des chameaux, et partirent à la conquête du désert. Ils décidèrent d'aller à Thèbes, puisque c'était là que la plupart des pharaons étaient enterrés.

Ils arrivèrent en fin de journée. Le soleil était moins haut dans le ciel, et l'air plus frais. Harry descendit de son attelage, et aida sa compagne à faire de même. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique qui vendait des outils de recherches, et achetèrent le nécessaire. A la fin de leurs achats, ils avaient :

Deux cordes de cinq mètres chacune  
Une de quinze mètres  
Deux lampes torches  
Dix lots d'accumulateurs  
Deux casques  
Deux vestes couleur sable contenant plusieurs poches où ranger le matériel fourni soit :  
Cinq pinceaux de différentes longueurs,  
Des pics en bois,  
Un couteau de chasseur  
Et un étui à baguette dans la manche gauche.  
Des pantalons de couleur identique aux vestes  
Une paire de bottes  
Deux pioches  
Deux pelles  
Des bombes repousse insectes  
Et deux protège-nez.

Hermione avait acheté en plus, un nécessaire de premier secours, plus deux bouteilles d'eau, ainsi que deux sacs à dos. (**Jenny** : et ils le casent où tout ça ?? **Lana** : Dans les sacs)De son côté le jeune homme avait acheté de quoi se nourrir, car, ils avaient oublié leurs repas dans leurs chambres au Caire. Fin près, ils rangèrent leurs achats dans les sacs, et discrètement lancèrent un charmes poids plumes sur ceux-ci. (**Jenny** : tu veux me faire croire qu'ils ont réussi à tout mettre dans leur sac ?? Il faut plus qu'un charme poid plume je pense… **Lana** : Non c'est suffisant, ils ont agrandie le sac magiquement et le tour est joué) Ils remontèrent sur leurs chameaux, et partirent au nord. Ils parcoururent plusieurs kilomètres avant de tomber sur la pyramide qu'ils cherchaient. (**Lana** : Ne connaissant rien à ce bÔoooo pays, les décors décrits ci-après sont inventés **Jenny** : heureusement qu'ils connaissait l'adresse de la pyramide ! lol **Lana** : Coup de chance) Celle-ci était plus claire qu'il ne le pensait. Ils entrèrent et suivirent le chemin jusqu'à arriver à un carrefour. (**Lana** : Carrefour pense à vous tous les jours :p **Lefandeharry: **Hein? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? **Bellatrix: **Ce n'est que cette chère Lana qui nous sort des dictons qui ne veulent rien dire ! **Lana** : Mais non, c'est la pub du dit magasin. **Jenny** : Ils ont rien compris !! Niveau emplacement, ils doivent pas avoir beaucoup de clients) Comme lors de sa quatrième année, dans le labyrinthe de la troisième tâche, Harry fit appel au sort de la boussole, et lui demanda le chemin du tombeau. Ils suivirent la flèche, et tournèrent plusieurs fois, avant de se retrouvés devant un mur. Ils tapèrent à plusieurs endroits, et finirent par découvrir un endroit où ça sonnait creux à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme proposa d'utiliser un sort explosif, seulement Hermione le ramena à la réalité. L'édifice datait de plusieurs années. Faire exploser un simple mur pouvait détruire le reste. Ils allaient devoir utiliser la méthode moldu. Il eut beau se plaindre que ça allait être long, fatiguant, ou même impossible, la jeune femme campa sur ses positions. Ils durent utiliser leurs pioches et leurs mains, pour faire un trou dans le mur de briques. A un moment, Harry tapa dans une pierre, ce qui déclencha un mécanisme de pièges. Une flèche siffla à son oreille et termina sa course au pied d'une colonne. Les deux explorateurs, se regardèrent, et déclarèrent en même temps :

« - Super, il va falloir éviter les pièges.

Ils firent un trou simple pour qu'eux deux puissent passer, et continuèrent leurs courses. Peu après, le jeune homme entendit quelque chose, du bois, lui sembla-t-il, craquer. Il se retourna mais ne distingua rien. Il haussa les épaules et continua. Pendant plusieurs mètres, ils durent éviter, une pluie de flèches empoisonnées, l'odeur corrosive du sable humide enfermé depuis des années, plusieurs trappes, des trous avec en bas des bâtons pointus en l'air, ainsi qu'une pluie d'araignées, tombés sur eux. (**Jenny** : Dommage que Ron ne soit pas là qu'on rigole un peu. Niark niark) A la fin de leur course, ils arrivèrent devant un sarcophage. N'étant pas là, pour ça, ils explorèrent les murs à la recherche de l'énigme. Comme ils ne connaissaient rien à la lecture des hiéroglyphes, Harry avait emporté un traducteur sorcier. Celui–ci scannait l'idéogramme et en transcrivait la signification. Il le duplica et en donna un à son amie. Durant les trois heures qui suivirent, ils scannèrent les murs. C'est Hermione qui la trouva.

« - Quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherches, tu cherchera ce que tu dois trouver. Ce même objet sera là ou tu ne peux le prendre, tant qu'il ne te connaît pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ? (**Jenny** : Bonne question !!)

« - Je ne sais pas Harry. Essayons de la découper. Quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherches ? On cherche l'énigme donc ce doit être ça. Tu chercheras ce que tu dois trouver. Sûrement la pierre. Ce même objet sera là ou tu ne peux le prendre. Peut-être un musée. Tant qu'il ne te connaît pas. Donc un objet vivant, ou un être humain. Mais dans ce cas, ce n'est plus dans un musée mais dans un …

Tout à coup, la porte qu'ils avaient ouverte, se referma dans un grand vacarme. Un rire gras et glacial retentit, puis plus rien. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et coururent vers le passage clos. Ils tentèrent de l'ouvrir tant bien que mal mais rien n'y fit.

« - Harry, on est enfermé. C'est un endroit totalement imperméable, il n'y a pas d'oxygène qui passe. On va y laisser notre peau.

Devant l'attitude hystérique de la jeune femme, le Survivant la prit dans ses bras.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

Voila c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! On se retrouve pour les rars, je laisse la parole aux personnages.  
**Voldemort** : Enfin ! il était temps, figurez-vous qu'elle nous avez bâillonnée durant toute l'écriture du chapitre. **Harry** : Pauvre petit. Tu parles pour toi-même. Personnellement, j'étais libre de mes actes. **Voldemort** : Normal t'es le chouchou. Séverus, Lucius et moi étions dans le placard à balai avec la litière sale de son chat. **Lana** : Euh, là, t'abuse Tom. Je te signale que la litière, n'est pas dans la loggia.**La minute de Lana** : Bien, je passe juste pour vous demandez si vous avez des idées. Ou est donc la fameuse pierre de Rowena ? Allez juste pour vous je vous remets l'énigme et j'ajoute un indice. Lisez bien : **Quand** **tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherche, tu cherchera ce que tu dois trouver. Ce même objet sera là ou tu ne peux le prendre, tant qu'il ne te connaît pas.** Indice : C'est un objet inanimé et connu. **Lefandeharry : **Moi, je sèche. **Jenny** : Alors nous étudierons dans un premier temps le paradoxe que peut sous entendre la première phrase puis nous nous attarderons sur la particularité complexe mais néanmoins perspicace de l'animation ou personnification de cet objet. Et… euh désolé, je sors d'un sujet de philo sur : suis-je responsable de ce dont je n'ai pas conscience, ça m'a un peu bousillé le cerveau…**Lana** : Effectivement ça t'as bousculé le cerveau. Mais dites donc, vous utilisez ma minute là je rêve pas ? mdr

(**Jenny** : je laisse une petite note pour le fandeharry comme quoi le message que j'ai mis la dernière fois était une taquinerie et que tu n'as pas à t'en faire il me faut beaucoup pour me vexer… mais attend toi à ce que je t'embête souvent car je suis un peu sadique sur les bords !! Héhéhé… à tchou !)

(1) : Selon certains médecins, 4 des personnes enterrés ne seraient pas mortes. Faits réels repris d'un livre médical.Et maintenant les **RAR**_**s**_: C'est **Molly** qui s'en charge.

**Molly** : Bonsoir à tous, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais vous répondre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir la joie que me procure cet honneur. **Lana** arquant un sourcil : Hein ? **Molly** : Bien nous commençons tout de suite par **miiss-vaness-nessa** : Merci pour ta review. Comme d'habitude, Lana est ravie que tu es apprécié et que tu ais laissé un commentaire. Les autres enfants de ton âge ne sont pas gentils avec toi ? C'est regrettable mais comme je l'ai toujours dit à mes enfants, il faut savoir tendre l'autre joue. **Lana** : Personnellement, je ne suis pas de son avis. Envoies-les au diable. Si tu veux, ayant une place réservée depuis belle lurette, je peux me renseignais pour un pris de gros ? Mdr **Molly** : Non, voyons, il ne faut pas faire comme ça. Bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Comme tu vois, la suite vient rapidement. Nous espérons avoir vite de tes nouvelles. Bisous Ensuite c'est au tour de **Myria Clara Tonks** : Merci pour ta review. Ravie que ce chapitre t'es plut. J'espère, avec l'auteur, que ce chapitre sera aussi à ta convenance. N'hésite pas à nous le savoir si tu as des suggestions ou des critiques négatives. L'auteur sera ravi de les prendre en compte pour évoluer. Bonne lecture ! Bisous Ensuite vint le tour de notre cher **lefandeharry** que l'on remercie pour ses corrections : J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut, mais il me semble que tu l'as déjà dit à Lana. A ce propos, as-tu fini la lecture du prochain chapitre ? Bonne (re) lecture peut-être bisous. Enfin nous terminons avec **Jenny** c'est la plus belle, et la plus sadique que je connaisse : Bien le bonjour jeune demoiselle. Sache Lana t'attends pour poster. Mdr Merci pour ta review, c'est toi nous a écrit la plus grande pour ce chapitre mdr. Alors comme tu as pu le lire, elle a terminé de le torturer pour ce chapitre. Je crois bien qu'elle l'a fait de nouveau dans un autre. Enfin tout est bien qui finit bien. Tout es rentré dans l'ordre. Hermione a quitté Poudlard et c'est trop bien lol. En ce qu'il concerne la remarque de lefandeharry il l'a fait pour ton bien. **Lana** : Comme je te l'ai dit sur MSN. A plus la toute belle. **Molly** : Au revoir et bonne lecture du prochain. Bisous

Scène coupée pour Jenny :

Les trois adolescents rampèrent dans un tunnel et débouchèrent sur une pièce complètement vide. En effet, Ron avait tenu à les accompagner et se trouvaient donc avec eux. Soudain, le jeune Weasley marcha sur la mauvaise pierre. Ils entendirent une sorte de clic, puis plus rien. Etonnés, ils n'osèrent pas bouger. C'est à ce moment qu'une centaine d'araignées leur tombèrent dessus. Tandis qu'Harry et Hermione gardèrent leur calme et s'en allèrent rapidement, Ron lui resta sur place. Une lui tomba sur le nez. Il hurla comme une fille et la petite bête en profita pour entrer dans sa bouche. Peu de temps après, il sentit qu'on le piquait dans la gorge. Il eut tellement peur, qu'il fit un arrêt cardiaque sur le coup. N'ayant aucune connaissance médicales, ses deux amis, firent avec effarement leur amis devenir tout blanc et tomber parmi les bestioles qu'il redoutait tant.

« - Bon On y va Harry ? On a pas la semaine ?

« - Ouais, on le reprendra au retour.

« - Coupez, hurla Lana, bon on la refait sans Ron. Finalement, il ne va pas mourir.


	34. Ou sontils ?

**La minute de personnages : Lana** : Exceptionnellement, je m'impose. Pour m'excuser du retard, mais c'est de la faute de mes deux assistants ptdr. Non, c'est juste que j'étais pas connectée sur ma session « aime ésse haine » mdr et donc mon correcteur n'a pas pu me renvoyer le chapitre. Quant à ma béta bas elle a du être débordée par ses devoirs. Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous** : _« - Souviens-toi Harry, nous nous sommes promit de veiller l'un sur l'autre._

_Il lui sourit et comme le benjamin semblait fatigué, il voulut sortir. Seulement la porte n'était pas réapparut._

**Chapitre XXXIV : ****Ou sont-ils ?**

Rémus descendit au salon. Il enleva les traces d'eau que le benjamin avait laissé sur son pull. « Il avait l'air tellement bouleversé. Espérons que ça va s'arranger. » Quand il arriva dans le séjour, il vit que celui-ci était vide. Il supposa qu'ils étaient dans la salle de réunion, aussi si dirigea-t-il. Le lycanthrope entra dans l'ancienne pièce des maraudeurs. Tous les résistants étaient là. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils parlèrent de la nouvelle force du QG. L'amour fraternel. Gwendalyana rit de bon cœur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle paraissait plus mûre, et décida d'arrêter de changer quelque chose chez elle, pli qu'elle avait pris depuis que tout le monde lui parlait son amaigrissement. Ce soir-là, elle montra sa véritable silhouette, et les jumeaux Weasley furent d'accord pour l'a traité d'authentique squelette. Elle accepta sans broncher les divers commentaires, puis partit se coucher. Minerva la suivit peu après ainsi que les jumeaux. Filius resta seul avec Rémus. Il attendit un peu puis demanda comment aller le jeune homme. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils discutèrent d'Harry, et de ses craintes. Bien qu'elles étaient fondées, celles-ci le fragilisaient, et il risquait d'être plus vulnérable aux attaques mentales de Voldemort. Ils se mirent d'accord, tous les deux, pour faire entendre au jeune homme qu'il allait devoir déléguer quelques unes de ses tâches. Peu après, ils allèrent se coucher, sans savoir qu'Harry et Hermione se lèveraient deux heures plus tard, pour partir en Egypte.

Quand le lycanthrope se leva quelques heures plus tard, il vit Gwendalyana assise au salon, une lettre devant elle, et un énorme livre sur ses genoux. Il la salua et s'assit près d'elle afin d'émerger. Seulement la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle lui glissa la missive sous le nez et l'agita jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne. Ce qui mit relativement longtemps car il n'était pas totalement sortit de son lit. Quand il l'eut dans les mains, il la posa à côté de lui prit du café. Après deux bonnes gorgées, il reprit la feuille de papier pour prendre connaissance du contexte.

Chère Gwen,

Tout d'abord, j'espère que tu as bien dormi ? Si je compte bien, tu liras cette lettre aux environs de neuf heures ce matin. A ce moment-là, Harry et moi serons déjà parti en mission. Ce n'est rien de dangereux, et bien que ce soit loin, nous serons vite rentrés. Je ne peux hélas pas te donner l'endroit exact ni même le pays. Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi mais vois-tu, Harry l'a décidé ainsi, et tu connais le dicton « Ce que Harry veut, Dieu l'ignore lui-même. » Trêve de plaisanterie, si j'écris actuellement, au lieu de profiter de la noirceur de la nuit, (il est quatre heure du matin) c'est pour que tu prévienne tout le monde de ne pas s'inquiéter. Tu sais, hier soir, je voulais aller le voir, mais la porte de sa chambre avait disparu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à mon avis, il avait besoin de solitude. Je suppose que les « adultes » savent pourquoi mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas plus d'information. Donc s'ils sont au courant, ils pourraient sûrement s'inquiéter de sa disparition. Je te promets de tout te raconter dès que possible. Prends soin de Rémus, il a l'air un peu faible ses derniers jours, mais ne lui dis pas, je le connais, il va jouer l'homme courageux et se renfermer sur lui. Continuez de vous entraînez Ginny et toi ! (C'est Harry qui te le dis)

A très bientôt.

Hermione.

« - Et bien, j'imagine que tu ne vas pas me lâcher des yeux ?

« - Je vais juste garder un œil sur toi. Et profiter de leurs absences pour inviter Ginny afin qu'on s'entraîne toutes les deux. Tu pourras faire lire la lettre aux autres ! Merci.

Sur ses mots, elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre, laissant l'ancien maraudeur dans ses pensées. Quand Minerva et Filius arrivèrent, il leur montra la lettre, puis leur indiqua qu'il allait dans le laboratoire afin de commencer le projet qu'ils avaient en commun, Minerva et lui. Celle-ci lui apprit qu'elle irait le rejoindre après quelques recherches supplémentaires à la bibliothèque de James et Lily. Filius lui, préféra faire le tour des sections de résistants afin de voir s'ils y avaient du nouveau de leurs coté.

Ginny arriva pour voir son ancien professeur d'enchantements partir. Il la salua et prit de ses nouvelles, puis transplana. La jeune Weasley entra dans la maison et chercha son amie. Elle finit par la trouver dans la salle d'entraînement. Elles s'assirent en tailleur, et firent comme Harry leur avait appris. Elle commencèrent par faire le vide dans leur esprit et méditèrent vingt petites minutes, puis lentement, elles se relevèrent, et fit les mouvements chinois d'Hakkaï durant une demi heure. Tranquillement, elles s'échauffèrent puis commencèrent un combat typiquement moldu. Elles avaient commencé l'apprentissage du maniement d'épée grâce à Gwendalyana, aussi reprirent-elles les mouvements de bases avec des bâtons en guise d'arme. Durant plus d'une heure, elles manièrent leurs armes doucement, et précision, puis décidèrent de faire un combat. Bien que Ginny savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance elle se prêta au jeu et se battit avec tout son cœur. Consciente des progrès de son amie, Gwendalyana, après un rude combat, la laissa gagner. A bout de force, elles s'allongèrent sur le sol et parlèrent de la mission de leurs amis.

« - A ton avis, ou sont-ils partis ?

« - Je ne sais pas Gin, Je te jure, j'aimerais avoir Harry face à moi et lui … Mais bien sur, déclara-t-elle en se s'asseyant, j'ai peut-être un moyen de savoir ou ils se trouvent. Kiry, apporte-moi un bol d'eau chaude avec de l'extrait de fleur de lune et du poivre, demanda la jeune femme quand l'elfe apparut.

Ils revint deux minutes après, lui donna sa commande et s'éclipsa.

« - Bien maintenant explique-moi.

« - Avec Harry, on a une sorte de lien télépathique. Seulement, comme on ne la pas utiliser depuis longtemps, il faut que je passe par un élément présent partout. Hors même dans le désert du Sahara, ils ont de l'eau avec eux.

« - Ok, pour l'eau je comprends mais l'extrait de fleur de lune ?

« - ça permet de faciliter la connexion.

« - Et le poivre ?

« - C'est pour lui jouer un tour et lui laisser un message. Normalement on le fait avec du sel. Je t'explique, à moins qu'il ne soit dans le désert, il devrait m'entendre. Sinon, je vais parler avec l'eau de la cruche et dans ce cas, je laisse un message entre guillemet en mettant du sel. Ainsi, il sait que je veux lui parler et lui me rappelle. Un peu comme un téléphone avec répondeur.

« - Ok, alors qu'attends-tu pour lui parler ?

« - Hey ho, la rouquine, je t'expliquais et pour ce faire j'ai besoin de calme.

La jeune Weasley accepta en hochant la tête et insonorisa la pièce. Pendant ce temps Gwendalyana fit le vide dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur la personne qu'elle souhaitait joindre. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura une incantation en russe, et rouvrit les paupières.

Elle jeta l'extrait de plante dans l'eau, puis le poivre quelques instants après. Elle compta jusque cent vingt et se pencha sur le bol.

« - Harry ? Harry tu m'entends ? Bon écoute, au QG on se pose beaucoup de questions, alors s'il te plait réponds. Où êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ? La lettre de Mione est très peu explicative. A part un « on est pas loin » on peut rien en tirer d'autre. Mais pas loin ça signifie Afrique comme Mars. Tout dépend du comparatif de distance. Quand t'auras ce message, préviens-moi ok ?

« - Bon voilà, j'ai laissé le message, s'ils ont une source d'eau près d'eux, ça va s'inscrire en grain de poivre sinon ça va s'installer dans sa réserve d'eau et il va boire de l'eau poivré avant de comprendre qu'elle est transporteuse de message.

« - On ne peut rien faire de plus alors, demanda la jeune rouquine.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune française hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Elle haussa les épaules, souffla un bon coup, et sortit de la pièce désappointée.

Pendant ce temps, dans le laboratoire, Minerva, qui avait rejoint Rémus, discutait de la marche à suivre. L'ancienne directrice de Gryffondors pensait qu'il valait mieux, peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre une telle décision, alors que l'ancien maraudeur, n'écoutant que son cœur, s'entêtait à vouloir foncer.

« - Rémus, voyons, réfléchis. Si jamais nous le faisons, cela pourrait déséquilibrer l'univers que nous connaissons. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre cette folie sans réfléchir aux conséquences d'un tel acte.

« - Minerva, Voldemort passe son temps à faire ce genre de chose. Cela ne déséquilibre rien du tout, pour autant. Au contraire, je pense que cela serait plus avantageux pour nous. Ça pourrait faire basculer la balance de notre côté.

« - Non, je refuse d'agir sur un coup de tête. Nous avons eu cette idée, il y a si longtemps. Nous ne pensions pas à mal, mais avec le temps, je me dis, qu'il serait préférable que nous revoyions ça. Imagine que ce ne soit qu'éphémère ? Nous aurons fait plus de mal que de bien. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que des mots de prononcer, aucun acte. Je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Nous avons vécu toutes ses années sans en éprouver l'envie, alors pourquoi céder maintenant ?

« - Parce que nous en avons le pouvoir, et le temps. Tout sera bientôt terminer. En agissant maintenant, tout le monde s'en apercevra après la fin de la guerre ! Donc personne ne sera réellement comment ça a commencé.

« - Rémus, je ne peux pas agir comme ça. Laisse-moi le temps qu'il faut pour tout analyser. Le pour, le contre, et les conséquences, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Tu veux bien ?

« - Très bien, déclara le lycanthrope en s'approchant de la sorcière, je te laisse y réfléchir, mais dis-toi qu'il va falloir agir vite ! Et a moins, que tu ne trouve un excellente raison pour m'en empêcher, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout, termina-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ancienne collègue

Sans un mot de plus, Minerva sortit de la pièce et rejoignit sa chambre, en quête de paix. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir sur ce que lui avait proposé son ancien élève. Cela était fou d'imaginer une telle chose mais elle en avait envie depuis si longtemps. Elle y avait dès la fin du premier règne de Voldemort seulement à ce temps-là, il était trop triste d'avoir perdu quatre de ses meilleurs amis, et la jeune femme qu'elle était à l'époque, n'avait osé lui en paer. Seulement, maintenant le temps avait passé, et avec lui, les remords et les mauvais souvenirs s'étaient estompés. Ne restait plus que de belles images enfermé dans un livre à reliure blanche, ainsi qu'un vague idée jeté sur un morceau de parchemin. Seulement, dix ans, auparavant, ne pouvant plus garder ce secret, elle en avait parlé à Dumbledore. C'est lui qui l'avait retrouvé, et lui avait proposé de prendre un poste à Poudlard. Elle devait le revoir, lui exposer son plan. Seulement, la même année, Sirius s'était échappé de prison, et l'année avait été ponctuée de ses apparitions, laissant le lycanthrope plus perdu que la veille. Elle avait alors baissé les bras, perdant tout espoir de lui en parler. L'année d'après, au retour de Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix avait été ressoudé, et avec lui, toute les alliances. Elle l'avait revue, mais entre les missions et ses cours, Minerva n'avait pu lui en parler. Pourquoi avait-elle tout dit quelques jours auparavant ? Elle l'ignorait. Peut-être gardait-elle trop de secret en elle ? Ou bien le poids de la culpabilité ? Ou tout simplement, elle avait eu envie de partager son secret avec lui ? Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle de réunion, ce soir-là. Il rassemblait les dernières infos et faisait le tri de ce qu'il savait de leur ennemi, et elle était classée tout par catégorie, soulignant les renseignements, les plus importants. La pièce était calme, tous deux faisant méticuleusement leurs travail. Trop de silence ? Pas assez ? Trop de non-dits ? Trop de révélations ? Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'avait été le révélateur, seulement, elle avait tout avoué d'une traite, sans oser le regarder. Et maintenant, elle était-là, à réfléchir sur son acte. Peut-être aurait-elle du garder tout ça secret ? Il y avait tant de secret derrière ses yeux, pourquoi avoir dévoilé celui-là ? Elle n'en savait rien. Seulement, elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Elle y avait pensé la première, elle avait, au fil des années, rassemblé la quasi-totalité des informations nécessaire. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver les ingrédients et faire la potion. Tout serait terminé après. Bien, sur, ça allait créer une cassure dans le QG, mais pourquoi priver le monde de cette découverte ? Malgré le silence de la pièce, elle crut entendre sa mère lui rappeler ce qu'elle lui disait souvent. « S'ils n'avaient pas fait preuve d'audaces, les hommes vivraient encore comme l'homme de Neandertal. » Après un dernier soupir, elle prit sa décision. Elle irait au bout de cette expérience. Peut importe les conséquences, les qu'en dira-t-on, et les mauvaises critiques. Elle se leva, et sortit de sa chambre, prête à donner sa réponse. Soudain un doute survint. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Il fallait n'en parler à personne. Afin de ne pas décevoir. Elle retrouva le lycanthrope dans le laboratoire, assis au sol, la tête dans ses mains.

« - Rémus, … C'est d'accord. Je marche.

Le susnommé se leva et la regarda. Sans un mot de plus, il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit.

« - Merci, Minerva, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tu verras, nous aurons l'aide qu'on aura besoin et ce sera une réussite.

« - Attends, Rémus. J'accepte de t'aider et de te faire part de toutes mes découvertes, à une seule condition. Nous n'en parlons à personne. Nul ne doit être au courant. Comme ça, si cela échoue, personne ne sera déçu.

« - On fera comme tu voudras.

Ils se regardèrent, et se serrèrent la main en guise de pacte. Peu après, il sortirent tous deux de la pièce et allèrent dans la chambre de la sorcière.

Au même moment, Filius atteignit Leeds. C'était une ville assez grande et très dynamique. D'après les rumeurs, la ville ne dormait jamais. Il alla au point de rendez-vous, un petit restaurant italien moldu, dirigé par un couple plutôt étonnant. La femme chantait _Volare_ et son mari garnissait les présentoirs entre deux commandes de café. Un jeune homme, plutôt beau garçon, vint prendre sa commande. Afin de garder sa couverture, il commanda un capuccino et un saint-honoré. Le garçon de café, prit sa commande et revint quelques instants plus tard, la pâtisserie et la boisson sur un plateau. Il lui souhaita un bon appétit avec un parfait accent italien. Filius le remercia, et attendit que son rendez-vous arrive.

Peu de temps après, une jeune femme aux allures de vélane entra. Elle était habillée à la moldu, mais le sorcier la reconnut tout de suite. Elle était le chef des armées dans cette ville. Elle l'aperçut, et se joignit à lui. Quand le garçon revient, elle commanda la même chose que son ami et attendit que sa commande arrive pour parler. Ils commencèrent leurs conversations par les banalités habituelles, puis continuèrent par codes. (**Lana** : Je mets leur conversations normal et entre parenthèse la signification)

« - Alors ta famille va bien ? (Quelles sont les nouvelles de tes troupes ?

« - Oui, mais tu sais, Romain, ils sont tous impatients d'aller à la fête. Ils ont déjà tout prévues. Les cadeaux, les chansons, les jeux. Tout, il ne manque que la date, mais j'attends, rien n'est encore décidé. (Aucun incident majeur Filius. On a tout organisé ici. Les formules, les soins, les plans d'attaque. On attend le signal et le point de rendez-vous.)

« - J'imagine que les plus jeunes sont impatients ? (Comment avance l'entraînements des jeunes recrus ?)

« - Tu n'as pas idée. Ils n'ont plus que ce mot à la bouche. J'en entends parler du matin au soir. Cela dit, le mariage est prévue pour juin-juillet. Parait-il que c'est l'époque idéale. Et de ton côté ? (Un peu dur, ils sont du mal à atteindre le niveau. Si c'est pour juin, on va devoir mettre les bouchées doubles. Et au QG quelles nouvelles ?)

« - Et bien, ce n'est pas le premier mariage auquel ma famille se rends, donc bien que ce soit un évènement important au village, on prend ça plutôt calmement. On aide aux derniers préparatifs. (Au QG rien de grave, on termine de s'entraîner. On fignole la stratégie principale, et comme ce n'est pas la première fois, on essai de faire un récapitulatifs des points faibles de l'ennemi pour les nouveaux. Afin qu'ils sachent ou frapper.)

« - Je devrais peut-être vous envoyer mes deux petits derniers. Histoire que vous angoissiez un peu vous aussi. ( je peux t'en envoyer deux trois pour un meilleur entraînement ?)

« - Faut que j'en parle à ma femme mais elle est partit en Autriche acheté un objet rare pour le cadeau de mariage, tu sais qu'on a pas une grande maison, et tes tiots, sont, comment dire turbulents, non ? (Je vais voir si on peut les héberger, tu sais, le QG a changé d'endroit et il faut attendre que le propriétaire rentre. Il est en mission. Mais tu sais, on pourra seulement les former aux combats moldu.)

« - Légèrement turbulents, mais ta femme saura les tenir. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour les faire obéir. Tu me diras ça, de toute manière. Au fait, t'as des nouvelles du couple ? (Très bien, j'attends la réponse. Comment va Harry ? On a plus de nouvelles depuis le sauvetage d'Hermione ?)

« - Oui, ils sont aux Seychelles pour le moment. Il est entrain de conclure un grosse affaire, qui pourrait amélioré leurs niveaux de vies. Tu le connais ! Toujours à vouloir vivre mieux. ( Ils sont tous deux en mission secrète. Personne ne sait ou exactement. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est pour la bataille finale. On doit mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Et puis, il voudrait en être débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Il veut une famille à lui.)

« - D'accord. Bon, déclara la jeune femme après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur sa montre, je dois te laisser, je vais chercher la plus grande à son cours d'équitation. (Très bien je transmets tout et n'hésite pas à me prévenir de tous changements. Je retourne au QG de la ville.)

« - Très bien, et téléphone si t'as des questions. (D'accord, dis-nous si tu vois le moindre truc suspect.)

Il la regarda partir, paya sa commande et sortit à son tour. Content de lui, il avait fait le tour des grands axes de résistance. Les informations allaient être transmises au plus grand nombre. Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à rentrer au QG. Il trouva une ruelle sombre et déserte. Il en profita pour transplaner, et arriver directement à Poudlard. Il entra dans le domaine. La plupart des élèves étaient dehors à faire des boules de neige, ce qui ne lui surprit guère. Il entra discrètement et monta dans le bureau de la directrice. Il voulut frapper quand il repensa à un évènement étrange. Il était quinze heures trente et les élèves auraient du être pour plus des trois quarts en cours. Il s'apprêta à entrer quand il sentit un froid inhabituel dans le bureau. Inquiet, il demanda aux tableaux de lui indiquait ce qu'il se passait. Le personnage revint quelques instants plus tard.

« - La directrice est au mains de plusieurs mangemorts. Il y a quelques détraqueurs et un drôle d'animal.

« - Très bien, préviens Phinéas d'aller dans son tableau au nouveau QG et de prévenir tous le monde. Je vais chercher de l'aide auprès de certains aurors. Le sorcier redescendit et à l'aide d'une des nombreuses cheminées du château, appela Maugrey, Nymphadora ainsi que Kingsley. Il les attendit aux portes du château. A peine cinq minutes après voir donné l'alerte, il y avait les trois aurors, ainsi que Minerva, Rémus, Ginny et Gwendalyana. Filius en déduisit que les deux benjamins étaient toujours en mission. Il fit un bref topo de la situation. Rémus décida d'entrer par une des fenêtres. Gwendalyana et Ginny se mirent avec lui, alors que Minerva, ainsi que Maugrey et Nymphadora passeraient par la porte principale, et les autres par la porte secrète. En un clin d'œil, ils furent en positions, et les élèves les observèrent tous. Ils devaient se passaient quelque chose d'important pour que les aurors se déplacent. Quelque Gryffondors avaient proposé leurs balais aux résistants, ce qui leur fit gagner du temps. Ce fut les premiers en place et purent évaluer la situation. Molly était allongé au sol, une sorte de lion menaçait de lui mordre la gorge, tandis que les mangemorts l'intimait de lui dire qui avait vidé la fosse des acromantulas. Plus haut, deux détraqueurs passait au dessus d'elle afin d'extirpait des informations. Rémus reçut le signal et ensemble, ils entrèrent par toutes les portes. Les mangemorts dépassaient voulurent s'enfuirent mais furent stupéfixé avant d'avoir fait un geste. Ils maîtrisèrent aussi facilement les détraqueurs, les enfermant dans une boule d'énergie positive, seulement le félidé leurs posa problème. En effet, il était rapide, et parvint à s'échapper du bureau. Nymphadora, ainsi que Kingsley partirent à sa poursuite, les autres demandèrent à Molly de tout expliqué. Gwendalyana, étant polymorphe, se métamorphosa en cette créature, et partit à sa suite. Afin d'être reconnu, et pas attaqué par la aurors, elle inscrivit sur son pelage, son prénom. Ayant les mêmes capacités que lui, elle le retrouva facilement, et le poursuivit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans une impasse. Il se retourna prêt à bondir, seulement, la jeune femme fut plus rapide. Elle lui sauta dessus, et en coup de crocs, trancha sa carotide. Quand les sorciers finirent par arriver, ils la trouvèrent à genoux devant l'animal mort baignant dans son sang. Elle avait du sang plein la bouche mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner. Elle pleurait devant sa victime, se traitant d'imbécile en frappant le sol rouge, de ses poings. Nymphadora s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'emmena aux toilettes afin de la nettoyer, tandis que l'autre auror s'occupait de l'animal, l'envoyant au QG, et nettoyant le sang.

La jeune femme se laissa nettoyer sans rébellion, revoyant sans cesse son premier meurtre.

_Flash-back_

_Les deux animaux se faisaient fasse. L'ennemi se mit en position, prêt à bondir, tandis que la jeune femme détaillait l'animal cherchant une faille. Soudain, elle sentit que l'air devenait pesant comme avant une bataille. Dès l'hors, elle sut comment cela se terminerait. Ils se mirent en position, prêt à bondir, tournant en rond comme deux boxeurs qui s'évaluent sur le ring. L'un deux devrait attaquer le premier. Seulement, celui qui attaquerait n'aurait que peu de chance de gagner le combat. Il fallait faire preuve de stratégie, sans rien savoir ou presque de son adversaire. Brusquement, l'ennemi bondit vers elle. Aussitôt, n'écoutant que son instinct animal, elle esquiva l'animal et le mordit à la gorge quand il passait près d'elle. En une seconde, elle lui trancha la carotide, buvant le sang de la bête dans le même temps, avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Elle ouvrit la gueule, relâcha l'animal, et redevint elle-même aussitôt. Elle tomba à genou devant lui, et pleura, frappant le sol, rouge du sang de sa victime, du poing._

_Fin du flash-back_

L'auror lui fit boire puis recracher plusieurs verres d'eau afin que tout le sang disparaisse. Quand elle fut propre, la jeune femme la reconduisit au bureau de la directrice. Kingsley était déjà revenu, et aider à réparer les objets cassé. Molly assise sur son fauteuil était entrain de terminer son récit. A leurs entrées tout le monde les observa. Gwendalyana, encore sous le choc ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle prit place sur une chaise, les mains sur ses genoux, et le regard dans le vide. D'horribles images passaient et repassaient toujours au fond de ses yeux. Minerva s'inquiétant de son silence, s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« - Gwen, ma chérie que se passe-t-il ?

Comme la jeune femme restait muette, Tonk prit la relève et raconta ce qu'elle avait vu. Malheureusement, personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment ou Gwen les avait doublé ou celui ils l'avait rejointe. La française restant sans voix, ils émirent toutes sortes d'hypothèse. Maugrey, observa l'adolescente.

« - Aucune marque de combat, aucun griffure, ni même de sang sur ses vêtements. A première vue, il n'y a pas eu de lutte. Elle est probablement arrivée à le coincer, et lui a sauté à la gorge pensant le faire s'évanouir, seulement, elle a dut y aller un peu plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait, et l'a tuée. Et elle doit avoir des remords, d'où l'état de choc.

Les adultes hochèrent la tête. C'était l'explication la plus probable. Molly remercia tout le monde, et un a un les résistants sortirent. Seule Filius resta. Il lui fit part des nouvelles des troupes des autres villes.

Au bout de deux heures, il revint au QG. Il trouva Ginny entrain de s'entraîner, et ses deux anciens collègues discutaient dans la salle de réunion, Ils mettaient de l'Ordre dans les derniers renseignements qu'ils avaient obtenu dans le récit de Molly. Alors que dans un autre laboratoire, plusieurs médicomages faisait des expériences sur l'animal afin de déterminer ses points faibles. Sans un bruit, il sortit de la salle, et monta voir comment la jeune femme prenait les choses. Il toqua à la porte. La jeune femme vint lui ouvrir, et le laissa entrer. Elle était entrain de sortir son linge plier de l'armoire, le déplier, et le replier d'une nouvelle manière. (**Séverus** : Euh, intéressant ?!? Elle devrait aller se faire soigner celle-là ! **Lana** : Je ne suis pas de ton avis. Et personnellement, quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir j'agis pareil. **Séverus** : C'est bien ce que je disais ! ElleS devraient aller voir un psy.) L'ancien professeur s'assit sur une chaise vide, et attendit qu'elle termine. Ce qui se passa au bout d'une demi-heure. A ce moment-là, elle s'assit sur son lit, en position indienne, et regarda dans le vide, le visage fermé.

« - Gwen ? Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête, la penchant sur le côté. Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchit quelques secondes.

« - Euh. Bien, je suppose.

« - Que s'est-il passé près des cachots ? Tu veux en parler ?

« - Non, ne t'inquiète pas Caprice. Ça va passer. Tu me connais. Bon il faut qu'on se prépare pour le repas de ce soir. Mme Maxime à quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer. Je me demande bien ce que c'est ! T'as une idée ?

La jeune femme regarda sa montre.

« - Oh non. J'avais promit à Chad qu'on irait se balader dans le parc, avant le repas. Oh tant pis. Et s'il dit quelque chose, je le tue. Voilà.

« - Bon, je vais te laisser Gwen. Bonne soirée, déclara le professeur d'une voix douce.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme tomba allongé au trois quart sur son lit, et souffla un bon coup.

« - Je veux revoir maman.

Sans un mot de plus, le sorcier sortit la laissant à ses rêveries. Il rejoignit Minerva et Rémus, et leur fit part de la réaction de la jeune femme.

« - Je sais Filius. Jean doit venir après le repas, pour nous dire quoi. En attendant, il faut la laisser seule, soupira sa grand-mère avant de secouer la tête et de se remettre au travail.

« - Alors qu'as-tu appris des factions ?

« - Et bien, ils sont relativement tous prêts mais attendent les informations qu'on pourra leurs fournir. Vanilla demande si elle peut nous envoyer deux recrus qu'elle n'arrive plus à former. J'ai dit que je vous en parlerai et qu'il faudrait attendre le retour d'Harry, car on vit chez lui entre guillemets.

« - D'ailleurs ou sont-ils exactement, demanda une voix.

Voilà, ça vous à plut ? Pour me le dire, n'hésitez pas me laisser une review. Personnellement, j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre. Plusieurs énigmes sont posées :

- Que se passe-t-il entre Minerva et Rémus ?

- Qu'arrive-t-il à Gwendalyana ?

- Et surtout qu'arrive-t-il à Harry et Hermione ?

Quelques réponses dans le prochain chapitre.

**La minute de Lana** : Voila bon j'espère que vous avez aimé. Personnellement, moi pas. Trop lent comme péripétie, mais que voulez-vous ? Il faut bien que je mette en place les derniers piliers de mon histoire. Allez on se retrouve en reviews. J'oubliais, ceci est mon dernier chapitre. (Je suis mdr à vous imaginer devant vos écrans. Bon je continue ce que je voulais vous dire) C'est mon dernier chapitre en tant que « Lana51 » J'en ai marre de se pseudo, alors à partir du prochain, ce sera sous le pseudo « Time-Will-Tell (ce qui signifie Qui vivra verra.)

Rappel de l'énigme : **Quand** **tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherche, tu cherchera ce que tu dois trouver. Ce même objet sera là ou tu ne peux le prendre, tant qu'il ne te connaît pas.** Indice : Le roi Arthur et ses chevaliers l'ont cherché durant tout son règne. (Facile là non ?)

Et maintenant les RARs : Aujourd'hui c'est **Gwendalyana** qui s'en charge.

**Gwendalyana** : Salut tout le monde. Bon je sais que vous me détestez tous pour ce que j'ai dit récemment, mais bon, je ne le pensais pas. Et encore mieux, tout est bien qui finit bien. Bien alors commençons. Alors on commence par miss **LolaMalefoy** : Nous te remercions pour tes deux reviews. Une par chapitre hein ;) Comme tu le vois finalement, Hermione est revenue, et c'est le principal non ? Pour Voldy t'inquiète pas, Lana s'en ait chargé. _Désigne Voldemort entrain de nettoyer la salle à manger avec une vieille brosse à dent_. Juré, il ne recommencera plus. Bon au fait, Lana me charge de te dire, que la prochaine fois, avant de critiquer les lettres qu'elle oublie ou qu'elle rajoute, commence par relire tes reviews :D Parce que le mot « bno » n'existe pas :p. Allez bisous Ensuite on continue avec **Louana** : Merci pour ta review miss. Non en fait, c'est la seule pierre qui n'était pas dans le tombeau. Enfin, si elle y était mais elle est soumise à un charme très spécial. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu auras les informations rapidement. Pour ce qui est du parcours du combattant, je laisse Lana t'expliquer. **Lana** : Euh salut Louana. Alors en fait, comme je déteste Indiana Jones, je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce genre de chose. Je me suis seulement inspiré du films « Les sept papyrus » C'est tout. **Gwendalyana** : Voilà tu sais tout. Bisous au plaisir de pouvoir lire de nouveau tes commentaires. Ensuite c'est au tour de la miss qui change, j'ai nommée **miiss-vaness-nessa **: Salut miss. Alors avant tout, je dois dire, que ton nouveau pseudo est beaucoup plus compliquer que l'ancien à noter. Mdr Merci pour te review et cette avalanche de question. Alors je vais tenter d'y répondre. Alors pour le cas de Ron, les médecins ne se prononcent pas. Mais tu auras plus d'information rapidement. Sinon rassure-toi, Lana ne compte casser ce couple. Déjà elle adore les Harry Hermione, et secundo, franchement, le couple que Mione forme avec Ron est vomissant d'horreur. N'en déplaise au fan du couple où même a JK. Est-ce que Ron va revenir ? Et bien ma fois, je ne sais pas. Bien qu'en fait, Lana a tout terminé d'écrire, mais on a les chapitres que peu de temps avant vous, et on donne notre accord. Donc, je ne peux pas répondre désolé. J'espère que ce peu d'informations calmera cette frénésie de question. Bisous On continue avec **didine34790** : Merci pour ta longue review mdr. Ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras le prochain. Si t'as des remarques n'hésites pas. Bisous Enfin, on termine le bal des reviews avec la meilleure, la best, et tous les synonymes du mot « meilleur » **Jenny**: Merci pour ta review ma belle, elle m'a fait beaucoup sourire. Ravie que la mort du roukmoutte t'es plut. Personnellement, je la voyais moins comique. Genre, glisse dans un ravin, tu vois, ou alors, il glisse sur une peau de banane et s'ouvre le crâne sur une pierre coupante qui se trouvait là par hasard. **Lana** : C'est fou comme le hasard fait bien les choses avec elle. Mdr **Gwendalyana** : Bon mettons les choses au clair, tu es notre bêta, c'est donc normal d'attendre que tu es lu pour poster. Sinon, c'est stupide, comme embaucher une femme de ménage alors qu'on est maniaque. **Lana** : Tu vises quelqu'un dans cette phrase ? **Gwendalyana** : Euh … Non, non du tout. Bref, pour ce qui est de torturer Harry, le pauvre n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Si t'as pas vu, depuis qu'il est à Godric Hollow, il est torturé par les apparitions de ses parents et ça peut fragiliser, mais bon. Pour l'énigme, la réponse sera dans la minute de Lana. Pas grave, Lana vient d'avouer qu'elle adorait qu'on lui prenne de son précieux temps. Mdr la prochaine fois, fais-toi une minute pour aussi dire tes conneries mdr. Sache que ça ne posera aucun soucis, et Lana y répondra avec plaisir, en squattant à son tour ta minute. Voilà en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement, Bisous

J'oubliais, pour les personnes qui comme **Jenny ** non pas trouver la réponse de l'énigme, la réponse est bien évidemment le _**A**_. Voilà bye bye


	35. L'enfant sacré

**La minute des personnages** :

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous** : _« - Harry, on est enfermé. C'est un endroit totalement imperméable, il n'y a pas d'oxygène qui passe. On va y laisser notre peau._

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir, je te le promets, déclara le jeune homme devant l'attitude hystérique de la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras._

**Chapitre XXXV : ****L'enfant sacrée**

Il était plus de minuit quand les grilles du QG s'ouvrirent sur deux personnes. A première vue, cela semblait être un homme qui tenait une jeune femme dans ses bras. Les gardiens de la demeure les observèrent immobiles. La femme dormait-elle ? Était-elle morte ? Les statues n'auraient su le dire. Pour eux, la mort était symbolisée par un tas de pierres sur le sol. Seulement, ils étaient conscients que dans le monde des hommes c'était différent. L'homme posa son fardeau sur les marches du porche et s'approcha, sûr de lui, d'une statue. Celle-ci ressemblait aux autres, et à moins de vivre dans la demeure, il était impossible de savoir que c'était elle qui surveillait les allées et venues des visiteurs. L'homme jugea la statue durant plusieurs minutes, avant de s'incliner devant elle.

« - Jardès, laisse-nous entrer, s'il te plait. Mione est fatiguée.

« - C'est bon de vous revoir Maître. Malheureusement, vous le savez, le code d'entrée change tous les lundis.

« - Très bien. Alors c'est toujours le même. _Menousias_

« - Désolé Maître, mais c'est celui de la semaine dernière. Vous être parti depuis huit jours.

Harry soupira un bon coup, se gratta la nuque, et s'assit sur le sol face à la statue, après avoir posé sa veste sur le corps de la jeune femme qui grelottait dans son sommeil.

« - Bon je suppose qu'ils dorment tous. Il va falloir que je réveille quelqu'un. Ça sera Gwen, décida-t-il en se levant. Gwendalyana Sylvette Mac Gonagall, descends m'ouvrir tout de suite, hurla-t-il après avoir enfermé Hermione dans un dôme insonorisé.

Entendant des pas dans l'escalier, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, et gravit les dernières marches. Arrivée à destination, il se tourna et observa son gardien. Celui-ci avait une patte sur ses yeux, et secouait la crinière de gauche à droite. La porte s'ouvrit et Gwendalyana s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Afin de ne réveiller personne, il entra dans un concert de silence. Pour rien, car tous les résistants l'attendaient dans le salon, la mine bien endormit. Le jeune homme avala toutes les remarques ironiques qui lui venait en voyant tous ses yeux bouffis, ses bouches pâteuses, ses teints brouillons, et traversa la salle sans un bruit. Il partit coucher sa petite amie, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

« - Bon, si ça ne vous ennuie on parlera demain, je vais me coucher, je suis mort. Bonne nuit, et merci de m'avoir ouvert, déclara-t-il. (**Jenny** : ah le salaud !! il réveille tout le monde et il se casse comme ça !! lol **Lana** : Mdr ouais !)

« - Harry James Potter, je me demande ce que me retiens de te tuer, plaisanta la jeune française en courant vers lui.

Seulement, elle se stoppa à moitié du chemin, et les yeux dans le vague, elle continua son chemin sans même regarder son ami. Le jeune homme s'était préparé à la recevoir sur le dos, attendit quelques instants, puis se redressa ne sentant rien venir. Il la vit passer devant lui, sans le voir. Intrigué, il revint au niveau des adultes, s'assit sur un fauteuil, soupira un bon coup et déclara :

« - Ok ! Je vous écoute. Elle a quoi ma petite sœur ?

« - Oh Harry, vous êtes revenus. J'en suis ravi. Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Salut Fifi, on vient d'arriver, j'ai couché Mione, et j'irais bien au lit moi aussi seulement, ma p'tite frangine n'est pas dans son état normal. Alors je demande les informations.

« - Bon, soupira la sorcière, je suppose que c'est mon devoir de te le dire, puisque c'est ma petite fille. Alors voilà, le lendemain de ton départ, avec Hermione, Molly a été attaquée dans son bureau à l'école. Filius qui était à Poudlard, nous a prévenu, et là-bas, nous avons capturés trois mangemorts, enfermé deux détraqueurs dans des bulles positive, seulement, il y avait ce drôle d'animal aussi. Tu sais, la fameuse « nouvelle arme » de Voldemort, décréta-t-elle en mimant mes guillemets, Il avait réussi à nous échapper, mais Nymphadora et Kingsley sont partis à sa recherche. Gwendalyana s'est alors transformée en ce même animal, et elle est partie à leur suite. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que quand les aurors sont arrivés, Gwen avait la bouche pleine de sang, et qu'elle était à genou devant l'animal qui baignait dans son sang. Elle se traitait d'idiote, et frappait le sol de ses poings. (**Jenny** : oula… je savais pas que le sang avait les mêmes effet que la drogue !! **Lana** : tu peux développer ?)

« - Hum ! Je vois. Elle est en état de choc. Mais pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle tue un animal sous une forme animale. Quand nous nous sommes entraîné dans la forêt obscur, elle a tué une dizaine de lutin de Cornouailles, deux sangliers moldus, quatre animaux nageant, des truites je crois, et deux canards. Mais Jean ne peut pas lui donner un truc ?

« - Et bien, il est venu le soir même, il lui a donné une potion à prendre, mais il ne peut rien contre ses remords. Selon lui, c'est un gros choc. C'est la première fois qu'elle tue pour se défendre.

« - Je sais ce que c'est. Quand elle est arrivée au QG, elle s'est jointe à la résistance pour se rapprocher de toi, sans croire vraiment à une guerre. Avec le temps, elle s'y est faite, aux entraînements, et missions. Durant la bataille de Poudlard, elle ne s'est battue que contre Malefoy, pardon, Drago, et n'a pas vu les nombreux morts. Dans sa tête, elle allait se battre, mais jamais elle n'aurait tué quelqu'un. Les assommer oui, les stupéfixer aussi, mais certainement faire cet acte barbare. Et maintenant qu'elle l'a accomplit, entre guillemets, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a perdu son innocence. C'est ça le plus dur pour elle. Elle vient de passer de la jeune femme à la conscience propre, à celui de la jeune femme à la conscience sale. Elle a tué quelqu'un. A mon avis, c'est ça.

« - A vrai, dire je ne sais pas Harry. Depuis cet évènement, elle est dans une sorte de délire temporel. Elle nous parle d'un Chad, a appelé Filius Caprice, à ses mots le Survivant arqua un sourcil en direction de son ancien professeur, et parle d'un banquet sans cesse. (**Jenny** : hé hé qu'est ce que je disais… moi je dis que c'est pas que le choc qui l'a rendu si… imaginative. lol) Toujours le même. Son professeur va leur annoncer quelque chose, déclara Rémus qui intervenait pour la première fois depuis le retour du jeune homme.

« - D'accord. Il a dû se passer une chose horrible, qui a refait surface quand elle a tué cet animal. Bon le temps que nous y sommes, il s'est passé d'autres choses durant mon absence ?

Les adultes s'observèrent un court instant, et laissèrent Filius lui faire un compte-rendu de sa patrouille des factions. Quand Harry apprit qu'ils attendaient leurs accords pour inviter deux jeunes recrus à apprendre les combats moldu, il donna son accord, après réfléchit à l'endroit où ils dormiraient. La sorcière prit le relais en lui racontant les nombreux entraînements que Ginny s'était imposée ainsi que plusieurs informations glanées dans la Gazette, principalement, passant sous silence, ce secret qu'elle partageait maintenant avec l'ancien maraudeur. A la fin de leur conversation, Harry leur promit de raconter son aventure, avec Hermione. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher, quand la jeune brunette entra. Harry retint un soupir, et demanda à Dobby, un thé très fort à la menthe, pour se maintenir debout. Ils s'installèrent tous à table, et Ginny arriva à ce moment-là. Quand elle vit son amour d'enfance, elle lui sauta au cou, et à cause de la fatigue, il dut se retenir au buffet pour ne pas tomber. Gwendalyana arriva enfin. Elle semblait de parfaite humeur, seulement Harry n'était pas dupe. Son regard semblait éteint, malgré la transformation de ses yeux. Ils s'installèrent donc tous, et tandis que les elfes les servaient, nos deux aventuriers racontèrent leur semaine.

« - En fait, nous sommes allés, Harry et moi en Egypte pour découvrir comment activer la pierre. Selon le livre d'Helga, il fallait aller là où le chat est vénéré afin de découvrir la réponse à notre question. Nous avons donc fait nos bagages, sans prévenir personne, et nous avons rejoint le pays des momies. Nous sommes arrivés aux environs de trois heures du matin, soient vingt-trois heures après être partis. Nous avons passé la nuit dans une auberge, mais Harry se sentant suivit, a préféré que nous la quittions dès le lendemain matin. On est partis super vite, oubliant nos sacs dans nos chambres et avons dû tout racheter, notamment des vêtements plus légers. Ensuite, on a voyagé à dos de chameaux, jusque dans la province de Thèbes, la cité des morts.

Tout le monde put apercevoir le regard de la jeune brunette devenir plus brillant, au fur et à mesure de son récit.

« - A partir de là, nous avons trouvé la pyramide de Séti 1er. Bon, comme elle a été vidée, on n'a pas eu à se méfier des profanateurs de tombeaux, déclara Harry. On a dû marcher deux bonnes heures dans ce dédale, car on a prit un chemin inconnu, et dû échapper à plusieurs pièges intacts. Je peux vous dire qu'ils avaient de la suite dans les idées ces Egyptiens à l'époque. Finalement nous avons trouvé la salle principale. On a décrypté tous les hiéroglyphes grâce à la technologie moldu et finalement on a trouvé notre énigme. Celle sui nous mènerait à la pierre. On l'a lus et sur place, on a essayé de la décrypter. Seulement, j'avais raison, nous étions suivit. A peine avons-nous ébauché une hypothèse plus que bancale que quelqu'un nous a enfermé.

_Flash-back_

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir, je te le promets._

_Tout en calmant sa copine le jeune homme réfléchit. A cause de la potion de polynectar, il était difficile de savoir qui les avait suivit. _

_« - Comment ont-ils fait ? Nous étions les seuls à nous diriger ici. Personne ne nous a suivit depuis Thèbes. Bon réfléchissons. Nous sommes enfermés dans cette pièce mais si je me souviens bien, dans chaque pièce il y a deux entrées. Il nous faut trouver l'autre. _

_Durant plusieurs heures, ils cherchèrent en vain l'autre porte. A bout de force, la jeune femme pensa transplaner, seulement leurs ennemis, ayant pensé à cette solution, avant eux, avait jeté un sort anti-transplanage. Hermione finit par s'endormir, malgré tous les conseils de son petit ami. Il décida de fermer les yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre ses recherches. Il eut une vision des plus étranges. Ses deux parents étaient dans la salle, et les observaient chercher la sortie. Ils étaient sur le sarcophage et riaient de leurs efforts. Il se vit s'asseoir sur le sol en position de réflexion, jambes croisé, paupières fermées, et dos des mains collés à ses genoux. Quand, il fut prêt, __Lily lui sourit._

_« - Harry réveille-toi mon poussin, ton père et moi t'avons suffisamment aidé. Réfléchis et tu trouveras. _(**Jenny** : mouahaha ils sont trop sympa les parents !! Ils sont venu dans son rêve juste pour le narguer ! J'adore ! Mdr **Lana** : T'y est pas !)

_Aussitôt, Harry ouvrit les paupières et fut étonné d'être dans la même position que dans son rêve. Il inspira un grand coup, et réfléchit. « Où n'avaient-ils pas cherché ? » Et là, il eut une idée. Le tombeau ! C'était le seul endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé. Intrigué, il se mit difficilement debout et rassemblant ses forces, poussa le « couvercle » de la tombe. A son grand étonnement, il était non seulement vide mais profond. Il prit une torche sur un des murs et revint près du sarcophage. L'air était lourd mais respirable. « C'est notre seule chance. » Il posa sa torche et partit réveiller sa moitié. Celle-ci était faible. Il l'aida à marcher, prit leurs sacs et la torche. Ils descendirent dans le tombeau, et suivirent le chemin des marches. Celles-ci débouchèrent dans une forêt de verdure incroyable. Un calme olympien régnait. Sans déranger trop le calme de l'endroit, le jeune homme déposa son amie au sol ainsi que leurs sacs. Ils décidèrent de dormir un peu._

_Quand il se réveilla, ils étaient dans une cellule de prison. Inquiète, Hermione s'agrippa au jeune homme lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Un homme habillé comme un soldat du Christianisme, avec une couronne sur la tête, s'approcha d'eux._

_« - Qui êtes-vous étranger ? Et comment avez-vous trouver la forêt de la pureté ?_

_« - Je suis Harry Potter, et voici Hermione Granger. Nous sommes des sorciers à la recherche de la pierre symbolisant l'élément Eau. Nous avons trouvé cette forêt en passant par le passage du tombeau de Séti 1__er__. Nous ignorons où nous sommes exactement !_

_« - Vous êtes dans la cellule du cercle des Templiers. _

_« - Le cercle des Templiers, qu'est-ce donc, demanda Hermione. _

_« - C'est une organisation secrète qui depuis toujours protège le Saint Graal. Nous avons été créé au moment ou le futur Roi Arthur de Bretagne est né. Il était destiné à le chercher tout au long de sa vie. Nous avons réussit notre mission et notre Ordre devait être dissout seulement, d'autre personnes moins connu, ayant eu vent des recherches du roi se sont mis en tête de la trouver. Depuis ce jour, nous le protégeons afin qu'aucun mortel ne mette la main dessus. Seulement, il y a un peu plus de mille ans, une sorcière nous l'a emprunté quelques jours. Quand elle nous l'a rendu, il avait perdu tout pouvoir. Nous l'avons quand même gardé ici. _

_« - Attendez. Au risque de me faire huer, c'est quoi le Saint Graal au juste ? Hormis un objet qui assure une vie éternelle ? _

_« - C'est plus que ce simple objet. Il est à lui seul, l'espoir d'un monde meilleur pour les Chrétiens. Il assure une immortalité, et une invincibilité à celui qui arrivera à le toucher sans mourir. Plusieurs personnes ont essayé, seulement, la prophétie, dit que seul l'enfant pur et trompé, peut le toucher. Bien sûr, voyant qu'il n'était plus en sécurité entre nos murs, nous l'avons placé dans un endroit que personne ne penserait. Trop de nos hommes sont morts en voulant l'activer. _

_« - Mione, et si c'était toi cet enfant ? Après tout, tu es l'héritière d'Adam et Eve._

_« - Mais je n'ai pas été trompée Harry. _

_« - Essayons quand même ! Il te faudra juste verser quelques gouttes de ton sang pour voir si ce symbole du monde Chrétien réagit. S'il n'a aucune réaction, tu ne perdras pas la vie, sinon, c'est que tu es cet enfant dont parle la prophétie._

_« - Tu es fou Harry. Le Saint Graal est dans un endroit caché de tous, seuls l'Ordre des Templiers savent ou ils se trouvent, et je doute qu'ils nous autorise à sortir d'ici._

_« - Erreur jeune dame. Si vous êtes réellement la descendante d'Adam et Eve, nous vous devons le respect et nous sommes à votre service, déclara le Templier en s'agenouillant devant elle après avoir ouvert la grille. _

_Harry se mit en retrait, laissant son amie diriger la suite des opérations. Hermione se mit au même niveau que l'homme. Elle lui prit le visage et le releva, afin de croiser ses yeux._

_« - Comment t'appelles-tu chevalier et quel est ton niveau dans la Hiérarchie de l'Ordre ?_

_« - Seigneur Henri de la Rochefoucault. Je suis le commandant en chef de toute l'armée_.

_La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui permit de se relever. Il l'invita à sortir, et la jeune femme le suivit en prenant la main de son camarade. Ils marchèrent dans un dédale de couloirs, puis finalement, arrivèrent dans une pièce de réunion semblait-il. La salle était spacieuse, et simplement meublée d'une table et de plusieurs chaises. Henri leur expliqua qu'il se trouvait dans la salle à manger. Ils prirent place et purent se restaurer. Durant le repas, et ce afin qu'aucun ne sache qui ils étaient vraiment, Henri les présenta comme des visiteurs d'infortunes. Quand le festin fut terminé, le chevalier les amena devant un mur_.

_« - Voici le mur magique qui permet d'accéder directement à la cachette du Saint Graal._

_Sans un mot de plus, ils le traversèrent, et Harry sut où ils étaient._

_« - Mione, c'est la tombe des fondateurs. C'est à cet endroit même que j'ai trouvé les coffrets et livres._

_« - Des coffrets ? Quels coffrets ? Ne me dites pas que vous les avez pris ? Vous êtes inconscients. Ils ne sont plus en sécurités s'ils sont hors de ses murs. _

_« - Et bien les coffrets qui étaient dans les tombeaux des fondateurs de Poudlard. _

_« - Avez-vous activé une des pierres ? Répondez-moi franchement, c'est une question primordiale ! _

_« - Nous savons seulement comment en activer une seule, mais nous ne l'avons pas fait. Je sais qu'une fois activer, elles sont valables un mois après elles explosent. Comme nous ignorons combien de temps cela va prendre pour les trois autres, nous n'avons rien fait. Du moins de ce que je sais._

_« - Bien, c'est un bonne chose. Vous allez passer la nuit au Cercle et je vous donnerais toutes les informations à connaître pour activer la pierre de l'aigle. _

_« - Autrement dit, la pierre eau de Rowena, déclara Hermione. _

_Ils repassèrent par le mur magique et se retrouvèrent dans la pièce précédente. Henri les conduisit dans une salle aux dimensions plus qu'acceptable. _

_« - Ce n'est pas très grand mais j'ai pensé que, pour une nuit, cela vous conviendrez._

_Les adolescents hochèrent la tête. La pièce était aussi grande que la salle de réunion du QG. Il y avait un lit double, une armoire ancienne et une coiffeuse. Le confort était là, ainsi que l'espace, ne manquait que la technologie de l'eau courante. Dans un coin de la salle, une porte. Ils y allèrent pour apercevoir une grande baignoire à remplir_.

_« - Et bien, ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais cela me convient plus que je pourrais le dire._

_« - Tout à fait d'accord avec Mione, déclara le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas princesse, je vais me coucher._

_« - Comment tu m'as appelé ?_

_« - Princesse, dit-il, voyons Mione, tu as ta propre armée de Templiers. Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont mais tu dois avoir plus d'hommes que les résistants. Et les chevaliers obéissent aux rois, reines, princes, et aux princesses, expliqua-t-il après avoir lut l'incompréhension de son visage._

_Elle secoua la tête et, par curiosité, ouvrit l'armoire. A l'intérieur il y avait plusieurs vêtements princiers. Parmi les robes aux allures de la Renaissance, elle trouva une chemise de nuit. Elle hésita et la prit, avant d'aller se changer. Pendant ce temps, Harry déposa ses couvertures au sol, et s'allongea dessus. Quand la jeune femme revint, elle le trouva ainsi installé. _

_« - Harry ? Que fais-tu ? _

_« - Et bien, je me couche._

_« - Pourquoi au sol ? Nous avons déjà dormi ensemble ! Et puis, ce lit m'a l'air assez grand pour deux_.

_« - Oui, mais que vont penser tes soldats ? _

_« - Rien, puisque ce ne sont pas mes soldats mais ceux du Graal. Et puis, je dormirais mieux avec moi à tes côtés. Imagine que je suis la reine Guenièvre, et toi Lancelot. Maintenant, ramène-toi sur le lit, ou j'appelle la garde, qui ne viendra pas, déclara-t-elle avec un léger silence._

_« - Si c'est votre souhait, chère Dame, je m'incline, décréta-t-il se levant tandis qu'Hermione l'avait attrapé par la boutonnière de sa chemise, pour le faire monter plus vite sur le lit. _

_La jeune femme tira un coup sec et, déséquilibré, il tomba sur elle dans un fou rire. Pour se venger, il la chatouilla, et la jeune femme retint un fou rire afin de ne pas réveiller leurs hôtes. Ils décidèrent d'essayer de dormir afin d'être en forme quand Henri viendrait les réveiller. _

_Quand le chevalier entra, au petit matin, Harry dormait sur l'édredon avec dans ses bras la jeune femme qui dormait du sommeil de l'enclume caché sous les couvertures. L'inconnu, retint un rire, et préféra réveiller le brun. Celui-ci émit un son étouffé, et ouvrit les yeux._

_« - Le chef m'envoie vous éveiller afin que participiez au petit-déjeuner des troupes. _

_« - Je ranime Hermione et nous arrivons. _

_Sans un mot de plus, le chevalier se retira et attendit devant la porte, afin de leurs montrer le chemin. De l'autre côté du passage, Harry provoqua la fin des rêves de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis les deux. Il lui fit un bref topo avant de s'habiller d'une manière différente de la veille. _

_Quand ils ouvrirent la porte afin de passer, ils retrouvèrent le même homme qui les attendait._

_« - Je vous y conduit._

_Comme la veille, ils passèrent durant plusieurs couloirs, avant de déboucher, sur une salle à manger énorme. A leur entrée, tous les visages convergèrent vers eux. Mal à l'aise, ils suivirent le chevalier, jusqu'à la table principale, au milieu des autres. A cette table, ronde, se trouvait Henri ainsi que trois autres hommes. Ils prirent place quand leur ami les y invita. En galant homme, et conscient que tous les soldats attendaient de lui un comportement irréprochable, Harry recula le siège de la jeune femme et l'aida à s'installer. _

_Au moment, où Hermione se plaça devant la chaise, tous se levèrent en même temps. Elle s'assit, et avec elle tout le monde reprit place. La jeune femme n'osa faire de geste de peur que tous l'imitent ou attendent son signal pour quelque chose. Henri fait un geste, et tous reprirent ou ils en étaient. Harry s'assit à la droite de la jeune femme et attendit, tout en écoutant. A toutes les tables, on ne parlait que de guerre, combats, stratégie et recette de cuisine. _(Jenny : ben alors qu'est ce qu'elle fout là la recette de cuisine ? Elle s'est perdue ? Lol Je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec le reste !!**Lana** : Moi non plus mais bon, ils parlent de ce qu'ils veulent mdr)_ Pas un ne parlait de sa copine, de sa famille, de sa maison. Comme s'il n'avait aucune attache._

_« - Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter, l'enfant de la prophétie ainsi que son ami. Dame Hermione, messire Kabhinait Jessy de Savoie, messire Vancourent Harry de Suisse, et messire Mlachait, Yvon de Grèce.(1) Tous les trois sont les chefs de nos campagnes extérieurs. _

_« - Mais Henri, nous ne sommes pas sûr que je sois l'enfant la prophétie. _

_« - Vous être l'enfant sacré descendant d'Adam et Eve. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Maintenant, il nous faudrait le Graal pour en être sûr._

_« - Harry, fais-le venir, s'il te plait._

_Sans un mot de plus, il lança le sort d'attraction. Dix minutes plus tard, l'objet était devant eux, au milieu de la table. Précautionneusement, Harry ouvrit le coffret et le reposa au centre de la table. Tous se penchèrent, seulement personne n'aperçut l'objet tant convoité. Seule Hermione fixé le centre du coffre, les yeux brillants_

_« - Harry, tu as vu la beauté des gravures ? _

_« - Mione, le coffret est vide !_

_« - Ne dis pas de sottises. Il y a à l'intérieur la plus belle pierre que j'ai vue de ma vie. D'une blancheur éclatante._

_« - Je ne vois rien Hermione. Raconte-moi !_

_« - Elle a la forme d'une étoile. Elle est de couleur blanche. Du plus blanc des blancs, avec en son centre un cœur du plus profond des bleus. Il y a comme un bouclier tout autour. De couleur très claire._

_« - Mione Fais couler quelques gouttes sur la pierre._

_La jeune femme fit qu'on lui demandait et bientôt, toutes les personnes attablées purent voir la pierre. _

_« - __ç__a alors. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis des siècles. Vous êtes l'enfant de la prophétie, Dame Hermione. _

_« - Moi mais c'est impossible ! Je n'ai jamais été trompée de ma vie. _

_« - Mione, il faut que je te dise. La prophétie a raison. Tu es bien l'enfant d'Adam et d'Eve, seulement, ton père, celui que tu connais, n'est pas ton père biologique. _

_« - Que … Comment ? _

_« - Ton père biologique, n'est autre que Sirius. Seulement, personne, hormis ta mère ne l'a su._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Après Henri nous a raconté que la pierre de Rowena, soit le Saint Graal, devait être Il faut la poser au niveau de la mer et verser trois gouttes de son symbole sur le signe de l'eau pour l'activer.

« - Incroyable, déclara Rémus. Mais quelle est l'énigme ?

« - Oh, bien sûr, j'oubliais c'était Quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherches, tu chercheras ce que tu dois trouver. Ce même objet sera là ou tu ne peux le prendre, tant qu'il ne te connaît pas. C'était le Graal. Après tout, ça se tient, déclara Harry. Quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherches :

« - Quand tu aura trouvé l'énigme, continua Hermione, tu chercheras ce que tu dois trouver :

« - Tu chercheras la pierre. Ce même objet sera là ou tu ne peux le prendre :

« - La pierre sera dans son coffre à Poudlard. Tant qu'il ne te connaît pas :

« - Tant qu'il ne connaîtra pas Hermione, termina Harry fier d'avoir obtenu le même effet que les jumeaux en parlant alternativement avec la jeune femme. Donc on sait où est la pierre, à quoi elle ressemble et comment on l'active. Magique non ?

Les résistants étaient un peu perdus. Ils avaient reçu trop d'informations d'un coup, et nos deux aventuriers les laissèrent digérer tout ça. Tandis qu'Hermione alla se doucher, avant de reprendre les entraînements, Harry s'exila dans sa chambre, afin de prendre un peu de repos. Seulement, il dut être maudit, car, au même instant, Ginny entra. Elle lui raconta que c'était grâce à Ron s'il était encore en vie. A la fin du récit de sa petite sœur, le propriétaire décida qu'il irait, avec Hermione voir leur ami. A peine, la jeune femme fut partie, que Filius arriva. « Ce n'est pas possible, ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi, pensa-t-il amer songeant à sa sieste qui s'échappait malgré lui. » Seulement son ancien professeur n'en avait pas pour longtemps, il lui proposa simplement d'installer les deux futurs élèves dans une des pièces de l'étage des filles. Le jeune homme eut un temps de réaction, puis accepta l'idée. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il y avait, car cela faisait quelques mois déjà qu'ils étaient là. Il promit de se pencher sur cette histoire dès le lendemain matin. A peine fut-il sortit de la pièce, que la jeune partenaire de mission fit son apparition.

« - Harry, c'est moi ou, tu as eu une petite nuit ?

« - Je n'ai eu aucune nuit à vrai dire, on vient me déranger dès que je m'approche de ce maudit lit, déclara-t-il en se retenant de rire.

« - Ok, tu veux que je les bloque en bas afin que tu puisses te reposer ne serait-ce que deux heures, cher partenaire ?

« - Non, ça ira, mais j'ai l'impression que le QG ne tourne pas sans moi, et je t'avoue que c'est assez fatiguant.

« - Alors, je viens t'annoncer une triste nouvelle Harry, dit Rémus en entrant. Vanille, veut qu'on organise une réunion des chefs Résistants au plus vite. Elle propose dans une heure, deux maxi.

« - Impossible de faire plus urgent. Bon, dans ce cas, il faut l'organiser, en espérant qu'elle ait quelque chose d'important à nous communiquer.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots, que tous sortirent. Rémus et Hermione pour prévenir tout le monde, Harry pour demander aux elfes un repas copieux en vue de la réunion afin qu'une cafetière entière de café.

La plupart des chefs arrivèrent sur les coups de onze heure. Le propriétaire de la demeure, était dans le chapelet de ses parents, entrain d'aspirer à un peu de calme en compagnie d'un thermos plein de café chaud. Il était si bien qu'il n'entendit pas quelques personne entrer.

« - Oh, elle est plutôt jolie cette petite maison.

Une rage incroyable s'immisça dans les veines de notre jeune héros. D'un bond, il se leva.

« - Qui vous a permis de pénétrer dans ce lieu sacré, déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

« - Nous ? Personne. Nous pensions que c'était une cave ou un truc du genre. Mais au fait, je ne suis pas sûr que le propriétaire légitime apprécie votre présence aussi. Qui êtes-vous, demanda un jeune homme plus large que haut.

« - Je suis celui que tu viens d'appeler propriétaire légitime, Harry Potter. Et maintenant, sortez d'ici. Immédiatement, hurla-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux chefs, pourtant âgé de trente-cinq et quarante-huit ans, partirent sans demander leurs reste. Ils entrèrent dans la maison principale et attendirent. Peu après, Rémus arriva, et les conduisit à la salle de réunion magiquement agrandit pour l'occasion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entra. Sans un mot, sans un bruit. Juste sa présence, signalant que la réunion était ouverte. Etait là, tous les chefs des factions, plus les résistants vivant au QG, Molly, ainsi que Drago.

« - Bien, la réunion peut commencer. Alors Vanilla qu'avais-tu de si important à dire ?

« - Mon QG vient d'être attaqué lui aussi. Seulement nous ignorons qui est la taupe, et donc ce qu'elle sait sur les diverses factions.

« - Selon mon expérience, le plus souvent, c'est une personne essentielle, à laquelle on ne pense même pas, suggéra l'ancien directeur.

« - Ah oui ? Et qu'en savez-vous ? Si ça se trouve, c'est vous la taupe, déclara celui qu'Harry avait vu dans le chapelet de ses parents.

« - Oui, bien sûr, je ne sais pas d'où vous êtes tous, ni qui s'occupe de telle faction mais ça n'a pas d'importance je suppose ? Ecoutez-moi bien. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été du côté de Voldemort durant un temps, que je suis obligatoirement celui qui dénonce tout le monde d'accord ! Quant à mon expérience, elle n'est pas en reste. J'ai été trahi par mon père, j'ai côtoyé ce traître de Séverus Rogue qui a vendu les informations de Poudlard, j'ai été un traître également et j'ai cohabité Faker, je crois que pour la plupart des gens, c'est déjà une grosse expérience. Maintenant si vous en avez connu plus ses vingt dernières années, je vous laisse la parole !

« - Ok, on se clame. Monsieur, d'abord votre nom s'il vous plait ?

« - Jacques Derivas, chef de Manchester.

« - Bien, alors, Jacques de Manchester, sachez que Drago à notre entière confiance ici, à Londres. Il fait partit des nôtres que vous le vouliez ou non. Ensuite, Drago, s'il te plait calme tes ardeurs, demanda Harry.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. La discussion reprit sur un ton plus calme chacun se méfiant des autres. Durant cette réunion, le propriétaire expliqua à Vanilla qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre ses deux recrus tant qu'elle n'aurait pas élucidé l'affaire. Il fut demandé à chaque chef de tenir les autres au courant de la moindre, fuites, attaques, ou trahison. Harry profita de la réunion pour leurs faire un bref résumé de leur dernière mission. Sans entrer dans les détails, ils expliquèrent qu'ils savaient ou se cachait deux des pierres qu'ils cherchaient. Volontairement, le jeune homme passa sous silence, les petits tracas du QG comme l'état de santé de Gwen ainsi que leurs secrets, comme l'histoire d'Hermione sur ses origines. A midi, les elfes apportèrent les repas. Ce ne fut que vers quatorze heures, que la réunion fut terminée. Chaque groupe avait une récapitulatif de tout ce qu'ils savaient de l'armée de Voldemort.

Une fois le dernier parti, Harry proposa à Hermione une sortie surprise. Il mit Rémus, et Minerva au courant de leur destination et ils partirent. Ce n'est qu'arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste que la jeune femme comprit. Ils allèrent dans l'aile spéciale aux sorciers ayant des problèmes psychologiques. La médicomage les conduisit devant une porte.

« - Monsieur Weasley ? Vous avez de la visite, déclara l'aide soignante dans un sourire.

Elle s'effaça afin de laisser entrer le couple.

« - Salut Ron, salua Hermione, tandis qu'Harry le gratifia d'un « salut vieux. »

Voila vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ? Moi je l'aime bien celui-là, il regorge d'informations, je trouve (En même temps, j'en ai fini deux d'un coup quasiment alors forcément.) Rendez-vous en reviews. En attendant je laisse la place aux rars.

(1) : Soit Jessy Kabhinait (J'ai six cabinets) Harry Vancourent (Arrive en courant) et Yvon Mlachait (Ils vont m'lâcher) Ok jeux de mots stupides, je vous autorise à me huer.

**La minute Lana** : Alors à votre avis qui pourrez être le nouveau traître ? Drago, le petit nouveau ? Un chef, qui est au courant des actions de Londres ? Un des deux jeunes prochainement envoyé au QG ? Un membre de la brigade des soins ? Un élève de Poudlard qui viendrait de Leeds ? Pourquoi pas Harry, l'innocent ? Ou Hermione, la _femme_ de Voldemort ? Allez un petit indice, c'est un de ceux que j'ai cités ici. Bonne chance ! (Jenny : _moi_ je dirai que c'est un des deux jeunes… ils m'ont l'air bien mystérieux !!)

**RARs** : Et maintenant les **RARs** : Aujourd'hui c'est **Lucius** qui s'en occupe : Lucius : Merci. Alors **LolaMalefoy** : T'es nulle. C'est pas ça. Du moins dans ta première review. T'as bon dans la seconde, mais t'es deuxième au classement. Stupide femelle. J'espère qu'après cette réponse, tu n'aimeras plus cette fic. Salut. **Miis-vaness-nessa** : Yop ! Ta review est nulle et j'ai hate de tuer. Merci de ne plus suivre qu'elle nous libère. Salut **Myria Clara Tonks** : Salut, j'aimerais que tu n'ai pas aimé ce chapitre, merci. Toute façon, Lana est super nulle, elle pompe tout je suis sur. Allez salut. **Mina** : Salut la nouvelle. Désolé que l'histoire t eplaise. Mais rassure-toi l'auteur en est ravie. Voici les nouvelles que tu attendais. Bye

**Lana** : Oulalalalalala le croyez pas pitiééé se met à genoux je vous en supplie. C'est pas vrai, tout ce qu'il a dit. Je vous aime bien, vous et vos critiques. Et comme c'est **Myria Clara Tonks **qui a trouvé la première, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Bisous


	36. Problèmes et discussions métaphysiques

**La minute des personnages**: Note de Service: En raison de quarantaine, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les personnages n'apparaîtront pas dans ce chapitre. Merci de votre compréhension. Bonne lecture 

Lana!

**Disclamer**: Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

Souvenez-vous: _«- Monsieur Weasley? Vous avez de la visite, déclara l'aide soignante dans un sourire avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer le couple._

_«- Salut Ron, salua Hermione, tandis qu'Harry le gratifia d'un «salut vieux.»_

**Chapitre XXXVI: ****Un problème et des discussions métaphysiques. **

Nos deux sorciers passèrent le restant de l'après-midi avec leur ami. A seize heure, Harry sortit de la pièce, afin de poser quelques questions à celui qui s'occupait de l'aile. Il demanda à une médicomage de l'orienter. Quand il arriva à destination, il fut étonné de constater que le médicomage Faker était avec lui. Se cachant dans l'ombre, il observa l'entretien. Deux minutes plus tard, le traître sortit, et le jeune homme frappa à la vitre. Le chef du service vint lui ouvrir et fut surpris de voir celui qui menait la résistance.

«- Monsieur Potter? Mais entrez, je vous pris. Asseyez-vous, lui proposa-t-il. Que puis-je pour vous?

«-Professeur bonjour. Merci de me recevoir. J'aimerais connaître l'état de santé de mon ami, Ronald Arthur Weasley, s'il vous plait. Je viens de passé deux heures avec lui, et il me semble complètement saint d'esprit.

«- Oui, monsieur Weasley. Un cas spécial ce patient. Un jour sur deux, il nous paraît sain d'esprit, et le jour suivant, il a des crises de folies. Hier encore, il se prenait pour le Moldu fou. Il y a quelques jours, il a prétendu que vous étiez entrain de mourir. (**Jenny**: Quel sacré blagueur ce Weasley!) Nous ne savons pas tellement ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit. Nous avons des examens dans le courant de la semaine. Voulez-vous recevoir les résultats à votre domicile, demanda-t-il avec un regard brillant d'excitation.

«- Non, je passerai la semaine prochaine, décida le jeune homme ne voulant dévoiler l'adresse du QG à cet homme qui lui inspirait peu confiance.

«- Je vois. A ce propos que se passe-t-il d'intéressant du côté des opposants au pouvoir?

«Il me paraît trop curieux celui-là. Serait-ce lui notre nouveau traître? Il faudra que je me renseigne sur lui. Georges Sigmond. Très bien, Mr Sigmond, je vais faire un examen de votre vie, de mon côté.» Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, le médicomage comprit qu'il était trop méfiant pour sa confier.

«- Bien. Pour en revenir à monsieur Weasley, les examens se dérouleront demain et le jour suivant. Il va subir un scanner du cerveau, une méthode moldu, ainsi qu'un sorciogramme. Plus quelques examens purement psychologique.

«- Et qu'est-ce donc un sorciogramme, demanda Harry.

«- Et bien, c'est l'équivalent des divers tests moldu servant à déterminé si le sorcier à, comment dire, savoir s'il a ou non, récupéré ses aptitudes sorcières. Si la réponse est positive, alors le sorcier, retrouve sa baguette, et peut sortir. Seulement, les résultats sont assez long à avoir. Et coûteux. Mais maintenant qu'un de ses parents a un bon travail, cela ne devrait pas faire un gros trou dans leur budget.

Le jeune homme se retint de frapper le praticien. Il était indigné d'entendre de tel propos venant d'une personne soignante. Il inspira longuement.

«- Très bien. Combien de temps les résultats prendront et combien cela coûtera-t-il?

«- Voyez-vous, jeune homme. Ce genre de test n'est pas encore légal. Aussi, les résultats iront à la vitesse de l'argent. Si le sorcier estime que les résultats valent quinze gallions, les résultats mettront plusieurs mois. La véritable question est, combien êtes-vous prêt à mettre?

«- Mr Sigmond, je pense que vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il se passe. D'un côté, il y a ceux qui comme moi, se battent pour la justice et le respect de l'être humain, et qui vous donnent du travail en livrant des batailles et en ayant des blessés. De l'autre côté, Voldemort qui tue sans se préoccuper de qui, il s'agit, réduisant jours après jours votre charge de travail ou seul les meilleurs pourront peut-être avoir encore du travail dans quelques années. La question n'est donc pas combien je suis prêt à mettre pour ses résultats, mais à combien de gallions estimez-vous votre activité? (**Jenny**: Et paf dans les dents!lol **Lana**: C'est net, ça lui fait l'effet d'une douche écossaise))

Sur ses mots, le jeune homme se leva et sortit du bureau. Avant de fermer la porte il se tourna vers le médecin et, avec sa baguette, lui mima de réfléchir à leur entretien. Il ponctua ce geste d'un clignement d'œil, et retourna voir ses amis. Il arriva et les observa derrière la vitre. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit et discutaient de leurs missions à Poudlard. Harry sourit et entra dans la pièce. Il entra facilement dans leur conversation quand celle-ci dériva sur les tentatives inutiles de Ron pour empêcher sa sœur de sortir avec un garçon. Une demi-heure plus tard, une médicomage les prévint que les visites étaient terminées. Ils se dirent au revoir et, le couple sortit. Il n'avaient pas fait quinze pas, qu'une voix appela le jeune homme.

«- Monsieur Potter? Attendez-moi s'il vous plait!

« -Mr Sigmond, vous avez réfléchit à ma suggestion, demanda-t-il en se tournant.

«- Vous aurez les résultats en fin de journée, si vous le souhaitez.

«- Bien. Au revoir. 

Aussitôt, il repartit, laissant le praticien debout au milieu du couloir. Durant le chemin qui les séparait du lieu de transplanage, Hermione essaya tant bien que mal, de comprendre. (**Jenny**: Pour une fois qu'elle comprend rien… **Lana**: Méchante!) Elle eut beau harceler son petit ami, celui-ci resta muet, ne répondant que par de grands sourires énigmatiques.

Quand ils arrivèrent au QG, la jeune femme n'avait pas abandonnée. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, ou était Drago, Gwendalyana et Ginny. Ils cherchaient à traduire le livre de Salazaar, afin de savoir où se trouvait la pierre suivante. 

«- Bon Harry, tu m'expliques? C'est quoi ces messes basses? Et qui c'était cet homme? 

«- Il s'appelle Sigmond, il est le chef de l'aile ou se trouve Ron, et il a essayé de me vendre les résultats des examens que Ron va subir demain. Je lui ai simplement remis les pendules à l'heure.

«- Et cet arrangement? Ta proposition? 

«- C'était une suggestion, comme quoi soit il coopérait gratuitement, et il gardait son travail, soit, il nous faisait payer et il était fini dans son domaine. 

La jeune femme hocha la tête comprenant l'histoire. Les trois jeunes, qui n'avaient rien perdu à l'échange, écoutèrent. Distraitement, la française, nota le nom du médicomage sur un parchemin. Le propriétaire se dirigea vers la cheminée, tandis qu'Hermione s'installa près de Ginny, et regarda ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait.

«- Jean, j'ai besoin de toi. T'es libre?

Harry ressortit la tête de la cheminée à attendit. Peu après, le visage du professeur apparut.

«- Harry, que se passe-t-il? Un problème au QG?

«- Non, rien de tout ça. J'ai besoin que tu me fournisses le dossier d'un médico du service psychologique. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose avant de me prononcer. 

«- Ok, je t'envoie le dossier Sigmond. Mais je te préviens, tu n'es pas le premier à qui il vend des résultats. 

«- Ok. Tu peux me fournir la liste de ses patients, ainsi que ses relations, si possible? 

«- Euh, je vais essayer. Que se passe-t-il?

«- Et bien, nous avons une taupe sur Leeds. Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui, mais j'aimerais vérifier, s'il a été en relation avec un de nos agents. Si oui, je dois savoir avec qui? Où? Quand? Pourquoi? Ce qu'il s'est dit? Mais ça je mènerais l'enquête, bien que je sache quasiment qui est l'espion. 

«- Alors pourquoi ne pas enquêter sur lui, plutôt que le médecin de Ron, si tu sais de qui il s'agit, demanda Drago légèrement perdu.

«- Pour l'amener à se vendre. S'il entend parler de mon enquête, il ou elle va essayer de lui faire porter le chapeau. Et pour ça, il va forcément commettre une faute. Et c'est sur cette faute que je l'aurais.

«- Ingénieux, mais tu n'as pas peur qu'ils essaient tous de lui soutirer les vers du nez?

«- Drago, si je me souviens bien, quand j'étais prisonnière de Voldemort, il t'a chargé, avec ton père, de trouver celui qui renseignait les Résistants, n'est-ce pas?

«- Oui, en effet, pourquoi?

«- Souviens-toi, dès que tu as su que ton père soupsonnais Goyle senior, qu'as-tu fait?

«- Je lui ai tous mis sur le dos, bien sûr. Seulement, Goyle senior est comme son fils, ils n'ont rien à envier à leurs pieds. Alors que là, le médicomage a l'air réfléchi.

«- Il est surtout appâté par l'argent. 

«- En tout cas, je suis contente que tu nous ais dit ton plan, ça signifie que tu ne nous soupçonnent pas!

«- Qui a dit que c'était mon véritable plan Nana?

«- … Bas toi … Attends tu nous soupçonnes?

«- En effet. Je ne fais confiance qu'à moi seul. J'ai toujours agis ainsi et ça m'a permis de rester en vie. Demande à Hermione!

«- Hélas, on connaît le plan d'Harry qu'une fois qu'il a commencé le combat entre guillemets, déclara la jeune brunette.

Tous regardèrent le jeune homme bizarrement, sauf Hermione et Drago. La première nota quelque chose sur un parchemin, et le second élaborait une stratégie avec les armées. Il avait lancé un sortilège sur un parchemin. Celui-ci prit la forme d'une plaine entourée d'une forêt. Au centre, il y avait les résistants les plus connu, Harry, Hermione, Lui-même, Minerva, Rémus, Hagrid, la famille Weasley et Filius. Juste derrière, les résistants de Londres. Plus loin, les autres factions, plus ou moins cachées par les arbres. Enfin, assis derrière la forêt les demi géants, ainsi que les fantômes. Changeant d'idées, il renversa tout et, plaça d'abord les troupes de Voldemort, qu'il connaissait. Il mit le gros de la troupe en arrière, laissant que deux centaines de mangemorts, une dizaine de géants et quelques détraqueurs. Seulement, quelque chose clochait. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard leva la tête et, vit qu'Harry examinait attentivement son plan. Durant deux minutes, ils l'observèrent, Drago levant la tête de temps à autre pour épier son ancien rival, auprès de la gente féminine du château. Soudain, le jeune Serpentard vit les yeux d'Harry s'illuminer. 

«- Mais oui, t'as oublié ses monstres, c'est pour ça, que ça ne colle pas.

«- Mais de quoi tu parles? Ah sur le plan! Ah bas oui tiens, je les ai oublié. Mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer si Qui-Tu-Sais va les mettre en avant ou en arrière position.

«- Drago, si tu veux qu'on continue à être tes amis, va falloir sérieusement penser à l'appeler Voldemort, Voldi, Tom, Tommy, ou papy Voldi, décréta Gwendalyana. 

«- En attendant, je pense que Tom va placer les moins féroces, et donc les plus jeunes devant. Laissant les plus robustes derrière. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je ferai si j'étais à sa place. Afin de nous faire croire qu'ils ne sont pas si terrible. En attendant, il nous faudrait un sort anti-tranplanage assez puissant pour empêcher quiconque de quitter le combat avant la fin. Du moins les mangemorts. Je sais que du côté des résistants, ils seront peu nombreux à quitter le combat avant la fin, mais du côté de Voldemort, ça va se jouer serrer. Dès qu'ils vont penser à perdre, ils vont essayer de nous fausser compagnie.

«- Potter, pardon, Harry, il faudrait que tu nous donnes la formule de ton attaque lors de la prise de Poudlard. Elle a réussit à berner Voldemort, ce pourrait nous être utile.

«- De quelle attaque tu parles Drago, demanda Hermione.

«- Tu ne te souviens pas?

«- Elle était au QG de Voldy, je te rappelle.

«- Ah oui, désolé Hermione, et bien, Harry avait fait apparaître plusieurs répliques de lui, qui on entouré Vol… demort en une minute.

«- Oh, je vois, monsieur se sert des dessins animés moldu japonais, maintenant. L'attaque reflet si je ne m'abuse? (**Jenny**: hum hum, étrange attaque…**Lana**: Non mais faut connaître Pokémon mdr j'ai honte mais plus jeune j'étais fan)

«- Et oui, Mione. T'as trouvé mon inspiration, déclara Harry dans un sourire.

Ils en rirent tous les deux avant d'expliquer aux autres, de quoi, il parlait. Peu après, ce fut l'hilarité général, chacun imaginant un petit rat jeune qui lançait des attaques électriques se multiplier comme Harry l'avait fait. Minerva, suivie de Rémus, qui était enfermé depuis le début de l'après midi dans le laboratoire en sortirent, pour venir avec les plus jeunes. Bizarrement, ils eurent l'impression qu'on leur cachait quelque chose, impression qui se fit plus pressante quand Filius débarqua. Harry se leva, suivit d'Hermione, et, après avoir salué les adultes montèrent, chacun dans leurs chambre. Rémus interrogea les trois autres. Aucun ne parla et tandis que Drago replongea dans son plan, Ginny partit rejoindre Harry tandis que Gwendalyana allait voir l'ancienne prisonnière. 

«- Dis-moi Ryry, on en parle aux adultes ou non? De ton plan et de tes soupçons?

«- Non, car si on le fait, ils risquent de prévenir la taupe que je soupçonne. Je préfère qu'on garde ça pour nous.

Comme il était assis à son bureau entrain d'écrire, il referma le cahier et se tourna vers elle. Il l'observa durant quelques instants. Etant mal à l'aise, la jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

«- Dis-moi, frangine, depuis quand on a pas parlé tous les deux?

«- Laisse-moi réfléchir. Ça remonte à une minute à peu près. Pourquoi?

«- Non sérieusement. Je parle de missions, de secrets, et de vie au QG. On parlait beaucoup avant de tout et de rien, alors que là, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle que pour échanger un point de vue sur les informations qu'on a. Pendant les réunion de l'Ordre par exemple. 

La jeune française s'assit sur le lit.

«- C'est vrai, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas monté d'hypothèse loufoque… Dis-moi Harry, tu crois que ça se terminera bientôt? Toute ces guerre, tous ces complots, et tous ces secrets?

«- A vrai dire, Gwendalyana, je ne sais pas. J'imagine que ça commence à te peser. Ça va bientôt faire huit mois que tu es là, et tu ne vois que ça. Tu sais, c'est étrange mais je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine.

Devant l'air étonnée de la jeune femme, il s'expliqua.

«- Comprends-moi aussi loin que je me souvienne, je me suis toujours battu contre Voldemort du moins depuis mon arrivée chez les sorciers. Du coup, j'ai l'impression que quand ça sera fini, une partie de moi moura. Et je n'en ai pas trop envie.

«- Je comprends. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que quand ça sera terminé, je devrais retourner en France et reprendre ma vie d'avant. Partager ma chambre avec Sarah ma cousine qui pète. (**Jenny**: le détail qui tue! mdr **Lana**: Ben faut retourner au chapitre ou elle arrive et ou elle explique comment c'est de dormir avec sa cousine)

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Ayant vu une photo de la cousine en question, et connaissant l'histoire, il imaginait sans grand mal, le courage qu'il fallait pour dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle. (**Lana**: Bon désolé de ce petit retour sur la vie des deux jeunes mais je suis entrain de regarder Le grand soir d'Eliane et Francis et c'est tellement n'importe quoi que je crois que ça déteint sur mon histoire. Désolé encore. **Jenny**: T'as vraiment que ça à fairemon véracrasse! tss lol **Lana**: Euh oui!) En effet, au dires de la jeune femme, Sarah, la cousine en question, parlait en dormant, ronflait, rotait et pétais comme une homme, et la journée c'était pire. (**Lana**: Vous imaginez le tableau? **Jenny**: c'est peut être une transexuelle…**Lana**: Peut-être) Après cette explosion de rire, ils s'allongèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, et discutèrent. Parlant de leurs projets, de comment ils voyaient la fin de la guerre, et l'après-guerre etc. 

«- Dis-moi Harry, une fois Voldemort vaincu, tu vivras avec Hermione?

«- Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas. Elle ne voudra peut-être plus de moi avant la fin du combat. Ou je vais peut-être mourir, qui peut savoir? Mais dans l'idéal, oui, on vivra dans la maison de mes parents. Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste mais j'aimerais que nos enfants vivent là ou je n'ai pu vivre. 

«- Je comprends. A ta place, je voudrais la même chose. 

«- Oui, seulement, Mione voudra sûrement élever ses enfants là ou elle a été élever, c'est-à-dire, chez elle. Et je ne sais pas, si je pourrais retourner vivre dans le monde moldu. Je sais que les sorciers sont loin d'être parfaits, mais ils sont comme les moldus. Enfin je veux dire, ils ne se jugent pas en fonction du pays d'origine mais de la fortune et du nom de famille. Il y a autant de raciste d'un côté que de l'autre. Sauf, qu'il y a plus à faire ici, et puis, ce monde me fascine. Je n'en ai pas fait le tour. Tu vois, ici, je me sens vraiment chez moi. C'est grâce aux sorciers si je suis encore vivant, malgré que Voldemort veuille ma peau. Sans le savoir, il m'a sauvé d'une existence horrible. J'étais chez les Dursleys, et plus d'une fois je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas prendre un raccourci dans ma vie. J'en avais marre d'être là-bas, faire les sales besognes, dormir dans un placard sous un escalier, de leurs servir de domestiques, mettre ma vie entre parenthèses pour eux. Et puis un jour, Hagrid est arrivé. Ça a été comme une renaissance. Ils m'ont sauvé. Sauvé d'une vie dont j'avais déjà fait le tour, dont je n'attendais plus rien. Ce n'était pas rose chez l'oncle Vernon. Il m'a battu plus d'une fois, parce que j'avais mal fait un truc, ou parce que j'avais cassé un verre en faisant la vaisselle. Je n'avais qu'une envie, aller me coucher pour oublier. J'en avais vraiment ma claque de servir de bouc émissaire, n'avoir aucun but dans la vie, aucun véritable ami, ni une véritable famille. Voldemort m'a privé de tout ça, et les sorciers, à leur manière, me l'ont rendu. C'est dans ce monde, que j'ai eu mes premiers amis. Bien sur, j'étais un héros pour beaucoup d'entre-eux. C'est pour ça que je me bats contre Tom. Pas pour venger mes parents comme tout le monde le pense, mais pour les remercier de m'avoir permis d'avoir une vie. Une seconde naissance. J'ai vécu des choses atroces dans le passé, à cause de ses mêmes sorciers, mais je me suis promis de les débarrasser de Voldemort. En échange, de leur cadeau. Je ne veux pas être un sauveur, si un nouveau mage noir apparaît après Voldemort, j'irais me battre pour ma liberté mais hors de question d'être le leader. Non, je serais quelqu'un qui suivra le leader. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dise. «Oh! Harry Potter se bat contre lui, alors nous n'avons rien à craindre. Continuons nos vies pépères!» Je ne serais pas en première ligne, c'est sûr. 

«- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, pour rester calme face à cette situation, à cet homme. A ta place, j'aurais sûrement pété les plombs, hurler ma rage, venger mes parents, ma famille et tout ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu sais, pour moi, tu es un véritable héros. Pas un qu'on envie mais un qu'on respecte. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que malgré ce que tu as vécu, malgré les horreurs de ton passé, tu restes quelqu'un d'adorable, quelqu'un dont on a envie d'être l'ami. Tu es une personne entière, qui respecte tout le monde, et qui fait toujours au mieux pour tout le monde. Tu as su garder la tête froide, tu sais rire, et faire des farces. Malgré tout, tu restes un enfant qui grandit lentement.

«- Merci, Gwen. Toi aussi t'es quelqu'un de génial. 

«- Tu sais, le plus drôle c'est que dans un film, à ce moment, après un instant de complicité, les protagonistes s'embrassent. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais te regarder, t'écouter parler, et te voir sourire, ben … ça ne me donne pas envie de t'embrasser. (**Jenny**: oula elle s'emballe Gwen là!**Lana**: Non elle détends l'atmosphère nuance!)

«- Tu sais pour être franc, j'ai pas plus envie de te faire un gros kiss. A la limite, tu serais Hermione je ne dis pas, mais toi non, t'es pas mon type.

«- Me provoque pas Potter, je peux très bien me transformer en Hermione, et tu le sais.

«- Tu aurais son visage, et son apparence physique, mais tu ne serais pas elle, déclara Harry en se mettant sur un coude, tandis que la brunette faisait irruption dans la pièce. Hermione, c'est plus qu'une apparence à mes yeux. Elle est mon intelligence, ma douceur, c'est grâce à elle, que je suis en vie aujourd'hui. Son parfum est unique, sa présence essentielle pour moi, et sa voix, c'est ma vie. Sans sa force ni ses conseils, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle depuis le moment ou je l'ai vu pétrifiée. (**Jenny**: on m'a jamais dis ça à moi… en même temps j'ai jamais été pétrifiée!lol **Lana**: …)On n'avait que douze ans à cette époque. Et je savais que Ron était aussi amoureux d'elle. Comme je ne me l'étais pas encore avoué, à ce moment, j'ai pensé que je ressentais une amitié profonde pour elle. Comme un frère pour une sœur, mais en troisième année, quand elle m'a aidé à sauvé Sirius, et en quatrième année, quand elle m'a pris dans ses bras lors de la première tâche, j'ai compris. Non que j'étais amoureux, mais que je ne la voyais pas comme ma sœur. C'était plus que ça. Je la voyais partout, je l'imaginais quand j'étais loin d'elle, je rêvais d'elle la nuit. Et un soir, Ron m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il m'a dit la même chose que ce que je viens de te dire. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris. J'étais amoureux de ma meilleure amie, et pire encore, mon meilleur ami aussi. Alors j'ai joué le bon ami. Je les ai aidé à s'avouer leurs sentiments, alors qu'en secret, j'aurais voulu qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble. Et quand leur histoire s'est terminée, j'ai été content, pour moi, mais triste pour eux. Tu vois, tu peux prendre son apparence aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, lui piquer son parfum l'imiter dans ses moindres gestes, je la reconnaîtrais toujours.

«- C'est un défi? Non parce que je suis partante pour le tenter. Et toi Mione?

Aussitôt, Harry se retourna d'un bond. (**Lana**: Balèze le gamin. **Jenny**:ouais il a de bons réflexes) Il fixa sa petite amie, incrédule. «Depuis quand est-elle là?» Pensant qu'elle était arrivée avant son monologue, il rougit quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait avoué à son amie. «Elle a tout entendu.»

«- …

«- Non, je préfère pas. Non que je n'aie pas confiance en Harry mais tu es redoutable Gwen. Et puis, Harry a déjà assez de soucis à se faire en ce moment, on ne va pas en rajouter en lui faisant perdre les pédales. Et puis, c'est tellement mignon ce qu'il vient de dire, que je ne vais pas le punir.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent, tandis qu'Harry se levait. Il s'assit à son bureau et reprit son écrit. Hermione l'observa, et rejoignit la française sur le lit, à l'endroit ou était son copain peu avant. Durant une demi-heure, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, laissant le jeune homme de côté. Puis Gwendalyana se leva et sortit, en fermant la porte. La jeune femme se leva alors et alla le rejoindre à son bureau. Aussitôt, il ferma le cahier, et celui-ci disparut avant qu'Hermione n'est posé un œil dessus. Elle lui demanda ce que c'était seulement, Harry garda les lèvres scellées. Plutôt que de lui répondre, il se leva et se mit face à elle. Elle voulut lui reposer une question, mais il la devança et l'embrassa, posant ses mains sur sa taille. Hermione voulut stopper ce baiser, mais elle fut gagnée par l'envie de l'approfondir et bientôt, se laissa aller contre le corps du jeune homme, nouant ses bras à son cou. Bien qu'il n'était pas prêt à aller au bout de ses envies, il laissa la jeune femme le guidait. Ils n'allèrent pas au bout de leur envie, mais la tendresse et la douceur de leurs gestes, les comblèrent si bien qu'ils ne descendirent pas dîner avec les autres. Les résidants s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, formulant des hypothèses loufoques ou proche de la vérité, seulement, ils ne purent en savoir plus, la porte de la chambre du jeune homme avait encore disparut. 

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le lendemain matin, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Ils en profitèrent pour rester couché, simplement à savourer la présence de l'autre. Aucun bruit ne vint perturber leurs bulles. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils étaient simplement, là, se regardant, sentant la chaleur de ce corps promis mais pas encore donné, l'électricité de cet amour, pas encore consumé. Pendant de longues minutes, ils se regardèrent sans bouger, puis Harry caressa la joue de sa copine. Elle ferma les yeux, ressentant la douceur de la peau de son partenaire, qui en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Lentement, il dévia vers son oreille et proposa d'aller se restaurer, et de se lever. Ayant toujours les paupières closes, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

«- J'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis trop bien installée. 

«- Ok, si tu me cherches je suis sous la douche.

Sur ses mots, il l'embrassa et sortit du lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, que deux bras se nouèrent à sa taille.

«- Non tu restes avec moi!

«- Oh! Oh! Je ne vous savez pas dominatrice, mademoiselle Granger. M'auriez-vous caché une partie de votre personnalité, ces dernières années?

«- Oui, et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si tu oses sortir de se lit sans mon autorisation. Autorisation que je n'ai pas l'intention de délivrer.

Il rit et se recoucha à ses côtés. Puis il l'embrassa, se mettant à califourchon sur la jeune femme. Il lui tient les bras au dessus de la tête, et sortit du lit. D'un bond, il la libéra et fut assez loin pour échapper à son emprise.

«- Désolé ma puce, mais je vais me lever, aller manger, et courir dehors, mais profite de la chaleur du lit.

Aussitôt, il disparut de la pièce, s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit en pyjama et descendit. Fermant les yeux, elle l'écouta et fut surprise de ne rien entendre.»On dirait un chat, pensa-t-elle.»Peu après, elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, puis la porte s'ouvrir. Il était, de nouveau là, devant elle. Il vint l'embrasser et s'habilla en jogging, afin d'aller courir.

«- Attends-moi s'il te plait! Le temps de m'habiller et on ira ensemble courir.

Il acquiesça et s'assit au sol en attendant sa dulcinée, qui réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu elle aussi d'une tenue de sport moldu. Il ouvrit la porte, et proposa à Hermione de monter sur son dos. Sentant qu'il mijotait quelque chose, elle accepta et bientôt, elle se retrouva sur le dos d'un loin majestueux. La porte de la chambre se ferma d'elle-même alors qu'ils sortaient dans le jardin. Il posa la jeune femme au sol et reprit forme humaine, avant de s'élancer. Durant plus de quatre heures, ils coururent dans le jardin, mêlant entraînement et jeux. Ils ne rentèrent dans le QG qu'à dix heures, complètement épuisé et dégoulinant de sueur. Tous les résistants étaient debout entrain de petit déjeuner.

«- Ah tiens, vous êtes debout? Enfin, bande de limaces!

«- On pourrait vous retourner la question Ryry. Vous vous êtes couché drôlement tôt hier soir, questionna Gwendalyana.

Question qui mit dans l'embarras nos deux héros. Tandis qu'Hermione rougit en baissant les yeux, Harry lui prit la main, et décréta qu'ils étaient majeurs et vaccinés, et donc ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient et si ça dérangeait quelqu'un et bien tant pis. Un discours sérieux qu'il ponctua en tirant la langue à la jeune française. Aussitôt, il monta se laver, suivit de près par la jeune maman. 

Quand il descendit un quart d'heure plus tard, l'ambiance avait changé. Il y avait un étranger à la porte du QG.

«- Qui êtes-vous, questionna Rémus.

«- Je m'appelle Ardès Bé, et …

Voilà, c'est terminé! Vous avez aimé? Moi non, ça va faire deux semaines que je suis sur ce chapitre. Je n'arrivais pas à le boucler et pour cause, il n'y a aucune action dans celui-là. Enfin, il en faut bien. Allez on se retrouve en reviews.

**Et maintenant les ****RARs**

**Lana**: Alors on commence avec **miiss-vaness-nessa**: Alors tout d'abord Lucius a un truc a te dire. _Se tournant vers Lucius_: Vas-y! **Lucius**: Je suis dé…so…lé de m'être trompé dans ton pseudo. _S'adressant à Lana_: C'est bon, je peux y aller? **Lana**: On n'aura pas mieux toute manière. Alors merci de ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Les réponses à tes questions sont en logique, dans ce chapitre. Bisous. Ensuite, on continue avec **Myria Clara Tonks**: Merci de ta review la miss. Tu me diras ce que je te dois pour avoir trouver la réponse à l'énigme. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous. Et enfin **torllusque**: Bon retour parmi nous lol. Merci pour ta review. Toujours aussi longue mdr J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

Scènes coupées: 

Harry se baladait depuis quelques heures dans la nature, appréciant la calme de la nature. Bien qu'il soit dans la Forêt Interdite, il ne rencontra aucun obstacle. Il vit quelques déchets d'élèves au sol et soupira. D'un coup de baguette, il les fit disparaître un à un. Seulement, au moment, ou il posa son pied au sol, une peau de banane se matérialisa. Il marcha dessus, et glissa. Il se retrouva sur les fesses, et la peau de banane sur la tête. Une petite fée qui passait par là, rit de lui avant de faire disparaître toutes les saletés d'un clignement d'œil. Quand elle fut partie, une voix résonna dans sa tête«Si je ne peux pas te tuer Potter, je ferais de taz vie un enfer, dit Voldemort.» Harry se leva, haussa les épaules et transplana.

Voilà c'est une scène bonus, elle n'apparaît nulle part. J'espère que c'est à ta convenance Lola!

Bisous all!


	37. Les Médjays !

La minute des personnages :

**La minute des personnages** : **Hermione** : Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que Pâques a été agréable pour vous. Personnellement, Lana nous a gâtée en chocolat moldu de toute sorte. Un régal ! **Lana** : Mais de rien ! **Gwendalyana** : Parle pour toi. J'ai cinq kilos à perdre maintenant moi ! **Drago** : Mais non, arrête, on ne voit même pas que t'as pris ! **Harry** _frappant à la porte_ : Gwen va ouvrir, c'est l'amour qui toque à ta porte !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous** : _« - Qui êtes-vous, questionna Rémus._

**Chapitre XXXVII : ****Les Médjays****.**

« - Je m'appelle Ardès Bé et je cherche Harry Potter.

« - Ardès ? Que fais-tu ici ? Alors quelles nouvelle, demanda le jeune propriétaire.

« - Harry tu le connais ?

« - Oui, je l'ai rencontré à l'auberge. Il savait ce que je cherchais avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche. Il ne vous a rien dit ?

Le lycanthrope secoua négativement la tête. Le jeune homme fit entrer son ami et lui proposa de s'asseoir. Gwendalyana arriva au même moment et observa l'inconnu. Il avait des cheveux noirs ondulés, un tatouage Egyptien sous la paupière, et une longue tunique bleu marin. Des chaussures du désert à ses pieds et un sabre accrochés à sa ceinture. Elle arqua un sourcil. « Ne me dites pas que c'est un de ses ami proche quand même ? » Elle eut sa réponse quand Hermione descendit à son tour. Elle salua l'homme et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. L'homme raconta ce qu'il savait, et les deux aventuriers se regardèrent en déglutissant.

« - Si ça arrive, Mione, on est tous cuits. Il faut qu'on arrive à le vaincre avant qu'il aille au bout de son idée.

« - Mais comment veux-tu faire ? Nous ne sommes pas assez puissants. Et désolée de te l'apprendre mais nous ne sommes pas prêts. Ardès, c'est possible de l'emmener sur une fausse piste durant quelques semaines ?

« - Nous pourrons le retarder de quelques jours, deux lunes tout au plus.

« - ça fait une quinzaine bien tassée, déclara Harry puis se tournant vers son ami, Rémus, avec Minerva organisez une réunion de l'Ordre avec les membres de Londres seulement. Le traître n'est toujours pas découvert, ne courons aucun risque. Ardès, j'ai bien peur de devoir te retenir quelques heures. Crois-tu que tes hommes pourront se passer de tes services ?

« - Bien sûr. Je vais leur envoyer Horus, ma chouette. Elle ira leur donner des nouvelles.

« - Non, je vais y aller. Je prendrais l'apparence d'un hibou. Si quelqu'un voit la chouette, il pourra essayer de l'intercepter. Ne prenons aucun risque. Je dois me rendre où ?

« - Dans le désert Egyptiens, près de Thèbes c'est là que sont mes hommes.

« - Bon c'est réglé, Gwen, tu te transformes en ce que tu veux, et tu montes sur le dos d'Horus. Arrivée là-bas, car il connaît le chemin mieux que toi, tu préviens tout le monde et tu reviens le plus rapidement possible. Mais il faut faire vite. La réunion aura lieu demain à la première heure. Compris ?

« - Pas de problème, je prends Horus et je transplane jusqu'au Caire. De là, je me transforme en passager clandestin et je monte sur Horus, qui me conduit jusqu'au troupes d'Ardès, je leur donne le message et je reviens, aussi sec. Je n'ai qu'une question.

« - Laquelle ?

« - Je leur dit quoi ?

Harry la regarda et secoua la tête.

« - Dis-leur simplement qu'Ardès reste plus longtemps que prévu à Londres. Il assiste à une réunion et revient après.

« - Dites, c'est moi ou il y a une coquille dans votre plan, demanda Hermione un sourire aux lèvres. (**Jenny** : C'est marrant je connaissais pas cette expression… une coquille dans le plan… c'est marrant **Lana** : T'es sérieuse là ?)

« - Mais non, les Médjays seront prévenus, et les résistants fiables connaîtrons les dernières nouvelles. Il n'y a aucun problème, résuma le jeune brun.

« - Attends, je récapitule. Gwen peut se transformer en tout et n'importe quoi, et vous lui demandez d'amener Horus en Egypte, de prévenir les Médjays qui ne la croiront peut-être pas car ils ne la connaissent pas. D'ailleurs ils penseront sûrement qu'elle a capturé Ardès et qu'elle se sert de l'animal pour gagner leur confiance. Donc elle risque d'être capturée, et interrogée pour rien ce qui va nous faire perdre du temps. Ça ne serait pas plus simple si Gwen emmener Ardès directement, en transplanant ? Comme ils arrivent à bonne destination puisqu'il n'aura qu'à penser à l'endroit où se situe ses hommes, pour y être. Il les prévient, et ils reviennent. Temps total de la mission : Trente minutes. Après je dis ça, je dis rien. Et on peut même avancer la réunion…

Au même moment, Minerva et Rémus revinrent, et déclarèrent que toutes les invitations avaient été lancées et reçue. Ils arriveraient tous pour le petit-déjeuner.

« - Ou pas, termina la jeune femme se retenant de rire.

« - C'est vrai que ça m'a l'air plus sûr, assura le guerrier Egyptien.

Ils adoptèrent l'idée de la jeune brunette, et aussitôt, la française partit avec le Médjays. Le temps qu'ils reviennent, Hermione alla dans la bibliothèque se renseigner sur certains sorts, tandis que Rémus et Harry allait rassembler les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Ils étaient dans la salle de réunion depuis quelques minutes, quand Rémus demanda innocemment, au jeune homme s'il avait dormi cette nuit. Le jeune héros éclata de rire avant d'assurer à son ami, qu'effectivement, il avait dormi avec sa petite amie cette nuit, mais ça n'avait pas été plus loin. Il lui mentait légèrement, mais comme de toute manière, ils n'avaient rien fait, il ne voyait pas de raisons pour dire jusqu'où exactement, ils étaient allés. Le lycanthrope eut un rire qui ne le quitta pas. Harry eut beau lui demander ce qui le faisait sourire ainsi, il resta muet. A bout de patience, il lui avoua qu'ils avaient fait plus que dormir, sans pour autant aller au bout. Il lui confia qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt, et qu'il voulait attendre que l'ombre qui voilait le regard de la jeune femme disparaisse avant d'aller au bout.

« - Et tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elle ne disparaîtra que quand, justement, tu donneras de meilleurs souvenirs que ceux qu'elle a. Pour elle, c'est un moment désagréable, et je pense, qu'elle a autant peur que toi. Dans son esprit, c'est un moment d'atroces souffrances. Souviens-toi quand elle a découvert la salle de torture de ton grand-père ? Elle avait été effrayée par quelque chose, elle parlait d'une voix blanche. Elle a été violée à plusieurs reprises. Si elle agit comme elle l'a fait il y a quelques semaines, en faisant monter ta libido, c'est justement pour que tu l'aides à extérioriser tous ça. Enlever les mauvais souvenirs, pour qu'elle ait une meilleure opinion de cet acte.

« - Je vois. En fait, d'après toi, elle est autant, voire plus effrayée que moi. Et si elle cherche à aller plus loin, c'est pour qu'elle oublie les horreurs qu'on lui a fait subir, demanda la jeune homme qui poursuivit après un hochement de tête de son interlocuteur. Mais entre nous Rém, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller plus loin, avec vous tous sous le même toit. Elle et moi vivrions ensemble et seul, ok je ne dis pas mais avec vous, non. Je préfère retarder au maximum.

« - Si tu veux, on peut partir une petite soirée, et vous laisser le QG libre.

Au moment, où il allait répondre, Gwendalyana, suivit d'Ardès arrivèrent.

« - On en reparlera Mumus. Alors c'est bon tout est ok, demanda-t-il aux arrivants.

« - Oui, mes hommes sont prévenus, et ils protégerons le secret au maximum. On peut se rendre utile ?

« - Oui, tu peux noter ce qu'il va nous falloir pour empêcher ce problème ?

Le guerrier hocha la tête et s'assit au sol pour tout noter, sous l'air étonné de la jeune femme et du lycanthrope. Harry, connaissant ses méthodes de travail, ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur les informations à classer. Il nota le récit en détail de son ami, et le duplicata plusieurs fois, afin que chaque personne qui viendrait en ait un exemplaire. Au bout d'une heure de silence Kiry débarqua, ce qui fit sursauter Ardès. N'ayant jamais vu d'elfe de maison, il eut un mouvement de recul devant la créature et dégaina son épée. L'elfe trembla de frayeur et se tournant vers Harry, leur annonça que le repas était servi. Il partit aussitôt, alors qu'il était encore le point de mire de l'arme. Le jeune brun expliqua alors à son ami, que c'était un elfe de maison et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

« - Votre peuple ne sait donc pas marcher, demanda l'invité à Harry.

« - Si, bien sûr, mais on va plus vite en transplanant.

Cependant, il nota que quelque chose intriguait son ami.

« - Un problème ?

« - Oui, c'était quoi tout à l'heure, ce petit personnage ?

« - Oh, c'était Kiry. Il aide à tenir la maison. Il y en a cinq ici. Je te dirais bien que tu t'y feras vite mais comme tu repars demain, tu n'as qu'à éviter de les croiser.

« - D'accord. C'est noté.

Ils s'installèrent à table, et Ardès fit la connaissance de Drago, et des quatre asiatiques qui venaient d'arriver. Les présentations faites, chacun mangea en parlant de sujets plus légers que la réalité. Ils parlèrent de leurs vacances prochaines, et Gwendalyana, après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Harry, relança un sujet qui avait été abandonné depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

« - Bon Ryry, on en est où avec cette histoire de détraqueurs ?

« - Oh non ! Vous n'allez par remettre ça, soupira Minerva dans un sourire

« - Euh, nulle part. on a toujours aucune nouvelle information. Hormis qu'ils sont inactifs contre l'eau.

Voyant Drago et Ardès perdu, il expliqua.

« - Avec Nana, on a décidé de résoudre une énigme. L'origine des détraqueurs. Seulement, on a deux hypothèses. Soit le premier détraqueur était un prisonnier d'Azkaban qui a ingurgité une potion ratée soit, … c'était quoi déjà ton idée Gwen ?

« - Saloupiau, c'était qu'un mage noir avait ressuscité un mort. (**Jenny**: Vinsdidiou!! Lol **Lana** : Pense à m'en donner la définition de ce mot en reviews mdr)

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai.

« - Dites, je me mêle sûrement de ce qui me regarde pas mais vous n'avez songé que le premier détraqueur est apparu avant les hommes. Ce qui expliquerait son apparence mi-humaine.

« - Impossible, les premiers hommes, enfin sorciers, sont apparut avant les détraqueurs, puisque aucun livre d'histoire de la magie, n'en parle, décréta Hermione. Cependant, j'ai une autre hypothèse, sans vouloir vous vexer. Harry, tu te souviens tu m'avais parlé d'une potion du détraqueur. Et si, à la base, elle n'était qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve ratée ? Une personne en a bu sans le savoir, et comme il vivait seul, il a continué à en boire pour éviter de se rappeler de certaines choses. Seulement, comme il s'est trompé dans les ingrédients, ça ne fonctionne pas et il en prend de plus en plus souvent augmentant les doses. Au fur et à mesure, il en devient dépendant et en prend comme seul repas. Et à la fin, il devient le détraqueur qu'on connaît. Après, ça rejoint ton hypothèse Harry, mais je ne vois pas autre chose. L'idée du mort ressuscité c'est impossible. Sinon, ça serait devenu un inferi et non un détraqueur.

« - Pff, t'as beau être la plus intelligente à Poudlard, Granger, tu démontes nos idées juste pour donner raisons à ton copain, provoqua Drago en souriant.

« - Fais gaffe Malefoy, à Poudlard, Mione m'a retenu plus d'une fois de te mettre la raclée de ta vie à cause des profs et de leurs stupides règlements, à ces mots Hermione et Minerva osèrent un « Hé » qui fit sourire le jeune homme, mais ici, je suis chez moi, et aucun règlements ne m'interdira de t'en mettre une.

« - Tu fais peur Potter. Non, j'te jure, je vais bientôt trembler.

« - Attention Malefoy, bientôt t'ira pleurer dans les jupes de Gwen. Souviens-toi de la presque raclée en duel que je t'ai mi à douze ans !

« - Hé ho, laissez ma petite fille hors de ça !

« - Oui, on laisse Gwendalyana en dehors, décréta la jeune française.

Les deux anciens rivaux se fixèrent un moment, avant de rire, en se serrant la main. Le repas continua sur des sujets moins polémiques. (**Lana** : Comme la prochaine élection du nouveau ministre. La politique rien de moins polémique mais bon ! **Jenny** : bah moi et la politique…**Lana** : C'est pas bien. Faut y penser mdr.) A la fin, les jeunes allèrent digérer avec une bonne balade dans le jardin, tandis que les adultes, parlaient de sujets plus sérieux.

Harry et Hermione se tenaient la main, leurs doigts étant entrelacé, alors que Drago et Gwendalyana se tenait proche l'un de l'autre sans se toucher. En effet, la jeune femme, tout comme son ami, avait peur des réactions des autres, en particulier celle d'Harry si elle déclarait ouvertement, son amour pour le jeune blond. Voyant leurs hésitations dans leurs gestes, Hermione chuchota quelque chose à son petit ami. Aussitôt il hocha la tête, et utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour bloquer la jeune femme, et la faire tomber au sol. L'ancien directeur paniqua, et tentant de cacher le problème s'allongea près d'elle. Le propriétaire de la demeure en profita, il fit pivoter la jeune femme sur lui, avant de la libérer de son emprise. Gwendalyana regarda son ami, au sol, ne sachant que faire. Ils ne virent pas le couple s'approcher d'eux, et sursautèrent quand ils leurs proposèrent de prendre une chambre. Comprenant tout, la française se releva.

« - Potter, tu vas me le payer, pauvre type, reviens-là trouillard, argumenta-t-elle quand elle le vit détaler.

« - Bas viens, Nana, je t'attends ! Enfin presque, dit-il en repartant dès qu'elle fut assez proche de lui.

« - Pauvre, Gwen, si elle savait que c'était mon idée, elle courait moins vite, murmura Hermione plus pour elle qu'autre chose.

Cependant, Drago l'ayant entendu, ramassa un bâton au sol qu'il posa contre la tempe de la jeune femme.

« - Gwen arrête de courir, j'ai la véritable coupable.

Aussitôt, l'interpellée pila. Elle se retourna pour voir son ami menaçant la jeune femme avec une baguette. « Oula, Dray fais attention, si Ryry te voit, tu risques … » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée, que déjà un sort lui vrilla les oreilles et désarmant le jeune homme transporta l'ancienne prisonnière dans les airs. La brunette atterrit dans les bras de son copain tandis que la polymorphe courait vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur. « De gros ennuis. » Elle l'aida à se relever, et se tourna vers ses deux amis, pour les voir se tordre de rire. Elle les regarda méchamment et jura de se venger. Après ça, chaque groupe parti d'un côté. Harry et Hermione allèrent dans la forêt du domaine, la visiter un peu. Ils découvrirent une petite clairière, et s'y assirent, pour discuter. La jeune femme regarda l'endroit, et le trouva un peu quelconque. Elle fit part de son impression de déjà vu à son ami. Celui-ci comprenant le sous-entendu, fit quelques aménagements. Ils firent un lac en forme de cœur, avec une source d'eau chaude. Tout autour, ils firent apparaître un parterre de fleur sauvage, et créèrent une ambiance plus que romantique en parsemant l'atmosphère de bulles lumineuse. Hermione apporta une touche d'exotisme en jetant des pétales de fleur dans l'eau, et aspergeant l'air d'une odeur fleurie. Après de tels aménagements, ils se regardèrent et firent venir leurs maillots pour se baigner. L'air étant encore très froids, ils mirent des feuilles aux arbres pour cacher leurs paradis et invoquèrent un soleil magique qui réchauffa aussitôt l'endroit. Laissant de l'intimité à la jeune femme, Harry s'éloigna pour se changer. Quand il revient, elle était déjà dans l'eau, profitant de la chaleur du bassin. Il la rejoignit, en déclarant que l'endroit faisait plus que kitsh. (**Jenny** : Tout à fait ! Il manquerait plus que les bisounours et les télétubbies pour complêter le décor… mouahaha **Lana** : Et quelques scrouts à pétard pour chasser tout ça ) Elle acquiesça mais aucun des deux n'eut envie de changer un détail. C'était leur endroit et il leur plaisait. Durant le reste de l'après-midi, ils restèrent dans l'eau, à se masser, ou se couler, mêlant moments tendres, et amusants. Ils songèrent de prévenir leurs deux amis, mais décidèrent d'attendre qu'ils soient vraiment en couple.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent vers dix huit heures trente pour le repas, les pointes des cheveux d'Hermione étaient encore mouillées, ce qui intrigua Rémus. Il connaissait la demeure comme sa poche, et comme il n'avait pas plut, il en déduisit qu'ils étaient allés dans un lac. Seulement, il n'y avait aucun lac sur la propriété, seulement la piscine, ou l'eau était encore trop froide pour y mettre un orteil. De plus, elle était située sous la bibliothèque et le lycanthrope y avait passé son après-midi sans entendre un seul clapotement d'eau. Ravalant ses questions, il se contenta de les observer. Aucun ne paraissait avoir changé, si ce n'est la tendresse nouvelle dans leurs gestes destiné à l'autre. Ils mangèrent en silence, se lançant seulement des regards remplis de tendresses et d'amour. Ils passèrent tous la soirée à fignoler la réunion de demain. Une fois tous les détails prêts, ils partirent tous se coucher.

Lorsque le lendemain arriva, Hermione alla réveiller l'homme de sa vie en douceur. Elle commença par désactiver le réveil, puis s'allongea près de lui. Doucement, elle lui caressa la joue, et l'embrassa. Il se réveilla trop vite au goût de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit les yeux, et l'embrassa tout en rabaissant ses paupières. Il noua ses bras autour de sa taille et s'allongea sur elle. Quand il stoppa leur baiser, il lui dit bonjour, et lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi.

« - Oui, mais pas assez.

Comme il haussait les sourcils, elle se leva, et le regardant continua.

« - Notre après-midi, a tourné en boucle dans mon esprit.

Aussitôt, elle sortit de la chambre, pour rejoindre Rémus qui s'était levé en même temps qu'elle. Sachant que les elfes préparaient un petit déjeuné colossal pour la réunion, ils se passèrent de repas, préférant lire le journal. Le jeune homme arriva peu après, lavé et habillé élégamment. La jeune femme l'observa. Il avait un pantalon de ville noir avec une chemise blanche, et des chaussures noires. Bien qu'étant peu jalouse, elle eut envie de le taquiner.

« - Tu attends ta maîtresse ?

« - Oui, elle arrive bientôt d'ailleurs, donc si tu pouvais sortir de la maison, répondit-il entrant dans son jeu.

Il vint l'embrasser, en lui murmurant qu'il s'était fait tout beau juste pour elle, ce qui fit naître un sourire chez la jeune femme. Il fit la bise à Rémus, et prit son exemplaire de journal. Ils étaient entrain de discuter du nouvel article de Rita, à savoir l'expansion du règne de Voldemort jusqu'en Afrique, quand Minerva, suivi de Filius et de Gwendalyana débarquèrent. Eux aussi étaient habillés et Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à son ancienne élève.

« - Et bien nous sommes les seuls à ne pas être prêts, on dirait.

Elle hocha la tête, et le suivit à l'étage. Ils y croisèrent Ardès. Quand ils revinrent, en bas, il n'y avait plus personne. D'après Tinky qui passait, ils s'étaient tous réfugier dans la salle de réunion. En effet, quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, tous étaient installés à divers endroits, à réviser les informations, ne voyant même pas le repas que les elfes déposaient. En effet, Harry leurs avait demander de transplaner le moins possible le temps que le guerrier égyptien était là. La jeune brunette rejoignit son ami, qui était dos à la porte. Il regardait par la fenêtre, cherchant quelque chose. Elle s'approcha, lui demandant ce qu'il regardait. Il murmura qu'il ne recherchait rien mais vérifier qu'on ne voyait leur endroit. Comme les troupes ne devaient arriver que dans un quart d'heure, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, et comme à son habitude alla discuter de la réunion avec ses parents. Sa petite amie le rejoignit sans faire de bruit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il parlait tout seul. Lily le prévint de la présence de son amie. Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Hermione s'excusa de le déranger, et lui demanda à qui, il parlait. Il sourit et lui prit la main.

« - Viens, mets-toi ici, et fermes les yeux. Tu sens l'énergie de cette pièce ?

« - Oui, c'est étrange, dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

« - Non, laisse tes paupières fermées petite fille, et inspire un bon coup. Tu les vois ?

Hermione fut étonnée, malgré ses paupières closes, elle vit les parents d'Harry. Ils lui souriaient, et la jeune femme ne trouva rien à dire. Etant habitué, Harry fit les présentations, et ils discutèrent tous les quatre ensemble. Dix minutes plus tard, James les prévint qu'ils étaient presque tous là. A contrecœur, les deux adolescents rouvrirent les yeux. Le jeune homme embrassa sa petite amie, et la prit par la taille, tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Seulement elle eut un choc. Avant d'entrer dans la réunion, il était cet homme doux et toujours prévenant, avec un regard tendre, la prenant dans ses bras, mais quand il entra, il la lâcha et l'étincelle de tendresse disparut. Il était maintenant un homme dur, sans être froid, se tenant devant ses troupes. En passant, il fit la bise à Ginny, et serra la main d'Arthur Weasley, seuls représentants de la famille.

« - Bien, alors bonjour à tous, et merci de vous être libéré si vite, malgré l'heure. Comme vous le voyez les elfes de cette maison ont préparé un véritable festin, alors avant de commencer, la réunion, je vous en pris, servez-vous.

Durant dix minutes, il redevint l'homme que la jeune femme connaissait. Gai et souriant, il discutait avec Ginny. Hermione décida de l'observer durant la réunion, histoire de mieux le cerner. (**Lana** : Elle ne va pas être déçue. **Jenny** : Il est peut être schizophrène… **Lana** : Comme toi ?) Une fois l'intermède fini, durant lequel Hermione prépara une assiette pour son ami, Harry reprit son sérieux.

« - Bien, maintenant, que vous êtes servi, nous allons commencer. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir si une attaque a eu lieu dans vos maison, chez vos voisins ou vos amis ?

Comme personne ne répondit, le jeune homme continua.

« - Tant mieux. Sachez donc qu'en ce qu'il concerne la trahison de Leeds, j'ai déjà un suspect. J'enquête sur un praticien travaillant pour Sainte-Mangouste. Bien passons au sujet de cette réunion. Vous êtes tous des personnes de confiance, aussi je vous demande de garder tout ceci pour vous. Bien, je laisse la parole à Ardès, se tournant vers l'interpellé, à toi !

« - Bonjour à tous, Ardès Bé, chef des Médjays, des hommes du désert Egyptien, gardant une cité d'une terrible malédiction. Hors il y a quelques jours maintenant, nous avons appris que des hommes masqués cherchaient quelque chose en Egypte. Ceux que vous appelez mangemorts. Ils cherchent à faire revivre Imhotep, un prêtre momifié il y a très longtemps. Il a subit la malédiction du Ramdaï. (**Jenny** : Oula ils en ont de ces idées !! Je les vois bien se lever le matin en se disant : « tiens et si on réveillait Imhotep ? » Tchoubidou ! Mdr **Lana** : Pourquoi pas ? Mdr)

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - Celui qui recevait cette malédiction, était momifié vivant, et enfermé dans un sarcophage avec des scarabés bleus.

« - Des mangeurs d'hommes, précisa Harry totalement fasciné par le récit.

« - Le maudit ne peut pas mourir, il reste sur les bords du Styx à errer à tout jamais. Seulement, un livre contenant la formule peut le ramener à la vie, ce qui engendrait la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons. Avec lui, reviendrait les dix plaies qu'a connues l'Egypte. A l'heure où je vous parle, mes hommes mettent vos mangemorts sur de mauvaises pistes.

« - Ce ne sont pas nos mangemorts, précisa Julien de Manchester.

« - Peu importe, nota Harry. Si nous n'agissons pas assez vite, nous aurons une momie indestructible dans le camp adverse. Ardès, y a-t-il un moyen de s'en débarrasser définitivement ?

« - Non. Seulement, je ne suis qu'un messager, je ne connais pas la nature exacte de cette malédiction. Je ne suis là que pour empêcher qu'elle reprenne vie.

« - Et un bon coup de hache à plusieurs endroits, ne suffirait pas ? (**Jenny** : mdr quel bourrin !! J'adore ! **Lana** : Ouais moi aussi j'adore l'idée !)

« - Julien, le respect des morts qu'en fais-tu ? Ceci étant, ça aurait sûrement pu marcher si on le détruisait à l'état de sable mais c'est impossible. Détruire son corps, c'est refusé à son âme le repos éternel. S'il venait à renaître quel serait son but ?

« - La vengeance. Il voudra faire revivre sa maîtresse Anksounamoun la femme de pharaon, et régner sur le monde. (**Jenny **: Je me demande bien d'où vient ton inspiration…**Lana** : T'es pas sérieuse là ? Si ?)

« - Génal, ce que veut tout homme sur terre. Il nous reste qu'à le laisser tuer Voldemort, et après on le détruit, décida Marc une jeune recrue.

« - Bonne idée Marc sauf qu'il est invincible.

« - Ce n'est pas totalement vrai Harry, déclara Ardès, en fait, il existe une livre qui lui enlèverait l'immortalité. Seulement, il faudrait savoir lire l'égyptien antique.

« - Génial, soupira Harry se prenant la tête dans les mains. Minerva, tu te souviens de ce que tu nous avais dit une fois. Il nous fallait une armée plus grande, plus forte et savoir pour les détraqueurs. Et bien, j'ai bien peur qu'on doive se passer de tout ça. A partir de maintenant, il va falloir se concentrer sur la recherche des pierres coûte que coûte. Nous ne sommes que début mars donc, il nous reste trois mois, voir quatre avant la fin de la guerre. Ardès, les Médjays …

« - Mes hommes se battront à tes côtés, tu peux en être sur.

« - Bien. Mione, tu vas devoir prévenir tes sujets, des dernières informations. Sanzo, préviens ton armée de ton côté. Filius, tu vas m'aider à trouver ce fichu traître, du moins à le faire tomber. Rémus, et Minerva, occupez-vous de prévenir tous les résistants sauf Leeds, des dernières nouvelles. Arthur, préviens Molly qu'elle forme le plus de volontaire possible au sein même de Poudlard. Ils devront garder ça secret.

« - Comme l'AD, murmura Ginny. Je m'occuperais de leurs apprendre tout ce que je sais.

« - Super. Bon résumons, Hermione, tu reste en contact permanent avec Henri, Ardès, je reste en contact avec toi, et je te préviens à chaque nouvelle, Filius et moi nous chercherons ce traître, Ginny et Molly se chargeront de former une équipe chez les étudiants volontaires. Les profs pourront s'inscrire. Rémus et Minerva, vous vous occuperez de rassembler les troupes, et Sanzo et tes amis retournez en Asie et restez en contact permanent avec votre armée. Bien, il va nous falloir un peu plus d'hommes mais je sais où en trouver. Ah si quelqu'un a des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, à n'importe quelle heure. Drago, tu iras avec Gwendalyana à Atlantide. Vous expliquerez l'urgence de la situation et voyez si vous pouvez avoir quelques tuyaux sur les sorts de soins leurs plus forts. Jean arrange-toi pour faire passer jusqu'au QG le plus de matériel soignants que tu pourras. Des médicomages si tu le souhaites mais ne leurs indique pas l'endroit exact sans l'autorisation de Minerva. Elle va leur faire passer un scanner qui détectera sur qui nous pourrons compter vraiment. Quant aux autres, qui n'ont pas de missions particulières, entraînez vos hommes, faites du recrutement, et n'hésitez pas à faire des recherches sur plusieurs sorts, qu'ils soient curatifs, offensifs, ou défensifs. Dites-vous qu'un seul sort peut faire toute la différence. Un seul grain de riz peut faire pencher la balance. (**Lana** : Ma choupine, c'est pour toi ce clin d'œil) Nous ferons le point dans un mois.

« - Entendu, déclarèrent tous les représentants.

Peu après, tous repartirent, laissant les résidants seuls. Gwendalyana sortit la première de la pièce, suivit par Rémus et Minerva qui, une fois de plus s'enfermèrent dans le laboratoire. Filius, prévint tout le monde qu'ils retournait sur Leeds, prévenir Vanilla.

« - Non, hurla Harry. Si je ne l'ai pas invité, c'est exprès. Je la soupçonne d'être le fameux traître.

Voili-voilou, c'est terminé. Vous avez aimé ? Moi j'adore la fin, on sent l'urgence de la situation, enfin j'espère. Et aussi, le moment de nos deux héros dans la zone aménagée. Allez on se retrouve en reviews. Bisous et n'oubliez pas de poser vos questions mdr. Personnellement, j'en ai quelques unes pour vous :

Harry a-t-il raison pour le traître ?

Drago et Gwendalyana vont-ils sortir ensemble ?

Que font Rémus et Minerva tout le temps dans le laboratoire ?

Voldemort arrivera-t-il a recoudre ses chaussettes ?

A propos de lui, je tenais à faire une grosse pub pour une fic que j'ai découvert. Elle est étrangement trop rigolote. Le titre est « Harry Potter à la recherche de la laitue perdue ». Il y a aussi, du même auteur, « Voldie à Disneyland » qui est géniale aussi et plus courte. J'adore cette fic, je la lit souvent. Elle est très drôle. N'hésitez pas à la lire, si jamais vous avez un coup de cafard. Bisous

**Et maintenant les ****RARs** : Aujourd'hui, c'est **Harry** qui s'en charge.

**Harry** : Salut tout le monde. Ravi de vous revoir ! Alors comment allez-vous ? Bon sans plus tarder, on attaque cet épisode. La première a donner son avis a été la superbe **miiss-vaness-nessa** : Question que me demande Lana, pourquoi as-tu mis deux I dans ton « miiss » ? Enfin bref, merci pour ta review. Nous sommes ravi que les chapitres continuent de te plaire ? Sais-tu que tu es une de nos plus anciennes revieweuse ? Voila en ce qu'il concerne ma déclaration, je suis navré pour toi que tu n'en ai pas encore eu une de ce genre, mais je suis sur qu'elle ne tardera pas. **Voldemort** : Ouais, quand elle aura assez payé pour un mec ! **Harry** : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ou je te dénonce à Lana, et, avec ton passé, je ne suis pas sur que tu t'en tire facilement ! Pour Ron, et bien, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre me semble-t-il ! Je ne me souviens plus trop ! C'est celui-là ou celui d'après ! En espérant que ça te plaira quand même. Bisous Et maintenant c'est **Misofty** : Tout d'abord Lana te remercie de la lire, même si tu laisse pas de reviews. On est persuadé que tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas mdr. Ensuite, merci d'avoir laissé un com, tu n'étais pas obligé mais c'est gentil quand même. Ensuite, merci de la mettre en favoris, et enfin merci pour ton compliment, ça lui va droit au cœur. **Voldemort** : Personnellement, je me demande si elle en a un, vu les punitions qu'elle me donne. **Lana** : Si tu n'es pas content, je te mets au service de _Jenny_, je suis sur qu'elle adorera. **Harry** : Enfin bref, j'espère que tu continueras à nous lire. Bisous bonne semaine ! Enfin, on termine avec le must du must, **Jenny** qui nous a laissé trois commentaires qui nous ont fait bien rigolé : Merci miss de ce moment de pur rigolade. Il nous a fait du bien. Et désolé de te faire culpabilisé mdr. Sache quand même que c'est un truc juste entre Gwen et moi ce lien télépathique. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il fonctionne avec tout le monde, mais essaie toujours ! Ravi que les trois chapitre t'ai plut en tout cas. Le chapitre 35 inspiré et inspirant ? Si tu le dis. Je vois que tu es ravi de l'état de santé de mon meilleur ami sarcastique **Lana** : T'as bien raison, qu'il perde la raison, c'est beaucoup plus rigolo à le faire. **Harry** : Hey ho ! Ayé tu sais qui est Ardés Bé ? Il est sympa non ? Quoique un peu droit mais bon. Voilà, ravi de t'avoir répondu, c'est toujours un plaisir chère scrout à pétard. Et merci pour le surnom. Le must du fun à crier en pleine rue. Faudra qu'on essaie pendant nos vacs


	38. Qu'estce que ça signifie ?

La minute des personnages :

**La minute des personnages** : **Voldemort** : Bonjour à tous, je profite de cette minute pour vous faire part d'une grande annonce. Qui a dit que j'allais me suicider ou entrer au couvent dans la salle ? Je vous ai entendu. Mais ce n'est pas ça, désolé ! Non, j'ouvre un fan club ! L'inscription est gratuite et ouverte à tout le monde. Vous aurez une carte de membre incrusté sur l'avant bras gauche, et une fidélité obligatoire jusqu'à votre mort. Tout est gratuit, vous me devez juste allégeance et obéir à mes ordres. Qui est intéressé ? **Lana** : Tom, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas recruter dans mes lecteurs. Va te coucher, il est tard. _S'adressant aux lecteurs_ : désolé, il a passé une nuit blanche, il est KO. Excusez-le et bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous **: _« - Non, hurla Harry. Si je ne l'ai pas invité, c'est exprès. Je la soupçonne d'être le fameux traître._

**Chapitre** **XXXVIII : ****Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?**

« - Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? Depuis quand, demanda Filius.

« - Fifi, j'ai bien réfléchit. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, que des informations échangées seulement pendant les réunions de l'Ordre aient pu arriver aux oreilles de Voldemort ? Comme ce voyage en Egypte ? C'est vrai, qui était réellement au courant ? Les chefs de l'Ordre. C'est tout, puisqu'ils avaient tous juré de rester muet sur ce point, et comme par hasard, Voldi va en Egypte pour faire ressusciter un mort. Je sais que les coïncidences existent mais là, ça fait trop de boulot pour monsieur le hasard.

« - Ok donnons-lui de fausses informations pour voir !

« - J'y ai déjà pensé seulement je ne vois pas quoi lui dire.

« - Tu ferais mieux de trouver Harry, parce qu'elle est dans la cheminée et elle demande pourquoi elle n'était pas là, déclara Gwendalyana qui fit une brève apparition dans la pièce.

« - Génial ! Bon voyons si je serais un bon acteur.

Sur ces mots, il sortit, son ancien professeur sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent devant la cheminée et saluèrent la chef de Leeds.

« - Alors pourquoi, n'ai-je pas été informée ?

« - Et bien, comme il y a une taupe chez toi, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

« - Tu ne me soupçonnes quand même pas ?

« - Non, mais j'ai préféré de pas te prévenir. Je comptais t'envoyer Hedwige, pour te donner les nouvelles, déclara-t-il fier de lui quand il la vit tomber dans le piège. Voilà, nous avons parlé principalement d'une mission dans les Catacombes. Selon nos sources, c'est là que Salazar Serpentard aurait caché une arme redoutable. Nous partons à la fin de la quinzaine.

« Et gageons que Voldemort y est avant dimanche, pensa-t-il. »

« - Très bien. Autre chose ?

« - Non, c'était plus une réunion pour faire le point sur d'éventuelles attaques, dans les différents lieux de renseignements, mais rien à signaler. « Mais je n'ai pas à te le dire, tu es déjà au courant. »

La conversation s'acheva et le jeune homme entendit plus applaudissements derrière lui.

« - Bravo, c'est du grand art Harry, déclara Rémus. Une vraie graine d'acteur.

« - Merci, mais j'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner à Poudlard, assura-t-il en coulant un regard à Hermione suivie d'un clin d'œil.

« - Oui, entre le polynectar, la pierre philosophale, les détraqueurs, la carte du maraudeurs, et nos escapades nocturnes jusqu'à Prés au Lard, avec toutes les excuses bidons qu'on a fournis, et qui sont passé nickel, on a une longue carrière derrière nous, signala la jeune femme.

« - Oui, avec le temps, j'ai appris que plus l'excuse était grosse, mieux elle passait. (**Jenny** : hum… ok c'est noté !! lol **Lana** : Tu le sauras)

« - Harry, quand cette guerre sera fini, il va falloir qu'on parle, décréta l'ancienne directrice adjointe du collège dans un sourire.

Après ce bref intermède, le propriétaire demanda à quatre personnes de l'accompagner jusqu'au Catacombes, ce week-end, pour y avoir le mage noir. Hermione, et Gwendalyana se portèrent volontaire, et les trois, interrogèrent Drago du regard. Celui-ci confirma d'un hochement de tête, et tous repartirent à leurs activités. Le reste de la journée passa facilement, Hermione faisant part de son résultat d'enquête sur son petit ami.

Quand ils allèrent se coucher, ce soir-là, les deux amoureux, firent chambre à part, se promettant de se réveiller à l'heure. Vers minuit, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. « C'est l'heure, pensa-t-il. » Il sauta du lit et prit sa douche. Dix minutes plus tard, il en ressortit et partit réveiller ses amis. Drago fut le premier à rejoindre le Gryffondors dans sa chambre. Ils établirent un trajet sûr, et faisaient la liste de ce qu'ils leurs manqueaient quand les jeunes femmes arrivèrent. L'une avec une liste de sorts de premiers secours comme celui qui permettait d'alléger leurs sacs, ou pour invoquer de la nourriture, l'autre avec une corbeille avec quatre gallions.

« - Bon je vous explique, ce sont des émetteurs connectés entre eux, commença Hermione puis se tournant vers le jeune brun, un peu comme ceux de l'AD, à la seule différence, c'est qu'ils permettent seulement de savoir où est la personne recherchée, et de savoir si elle va bien. Prenez-en un !

Chacun prit son gallion et l'observa attentivement. La jeune femme fit une démonstration.

« - Harry va dans une autre pièce sans nous dire où, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Intrigué, mais confiant, il sortit et se dirigea vers une salle du rez-de-chaussée. A l'étage, la brunette prit son gallion au creux de sa main.

« - Harry Potter !

Une vois sourde se fit entendre.

« - Harry Potter, dans la salle de réunion.

Aussitôt, ils s'y rendirent et le découvrirent, allongé sur la table, les yeux clos. (**Jenny** : Harry est mort !! Vive Harry !lol **Lana** : …) Lentement, et ce sans faire de bruit, ils s'approchèrent doucement. Gwendalyana hasarda une main au dessus de lui.

« - Tap ! On ne me touche pas sous peine d'horrible représailles, murmura-t-il sans remuer un cil puis ouvrant les yeux, on y va ??

Ils secouèrent la tête et partirent sans dire un mot. Ils sortirent du QG sans un son. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils fur sur le point de transplaner, qu'ils ouvrirent la bouche.

« - Harry, je …

« - Fais-moi confiance Mione, assura-t-il.

Il lui prit la main, et ensemble transplanèrent jusqu'au Caire, guidant les autres. Ils allèrent à l'auberge, bien connu des deux aventuriers, et changèrent d'apparence. Ils prirent, deux chambre et, afin que leurs compagnons de voyages se découvrent, proposa de mettre les filles d'un côté, et les garçons de l'autre. Après plusieurs regards échangés, Gwendalyana et Drago n'y virent aucune objection. Ne se décourageant pas, le jeune homme proposa à sa petite amie, de pousser la jeune française à bout. Celle-ci accepta et chaque groupe se dirigea vers sa chambre pour la nuit. Les garçons entèrent dans la pièce, et s'observèrent. Chacun laissant l'autre choisir son lit. A bout de patience, et avec une courbette, l'ancien mangemort proposa de prendre le lit proche de la sortie, avec un joli « si ça ne t'ennuis pas ? » Haussant les épaules, le brun s'orienta vers celui du fond, en demandant tout innocemment.

« - Dis-moi, tu la trouves mignonne Nana ?

« - Ouais, pas mal, pourquoi, requit-il soupçonneux.

« - Non, comme ça. Avoue quand même, qu'elle est fichtrement mieux que Parkinson qui ressemblait à un carlin.

« - C'est sûr. Dis-moi, tu n'essaierais pas de nous mettre ensemble ?

« - Pourquoi, j'ai une chance d'y arriver avant demain matin ?

« - T'es pas banal Harry. Beaucoup se méfierait de moi vu comment j'étais à Poudlard et toi, tu me pousses dans les bras de ta meilleure amie.

« - Ouais c'est sûr. Seulement, primo t'as changé, et secundo, connaissant Gwen comme je la connais, même si tu essayais de lui faire du mal, elle n'aurait pas besoin de moi pour te réduire à l'état de flaque d'eau.

L'ancien directeur déglutit bruyamment avant de répondre.

« - Ok, bon t'as gagné, j'éprouve quelque chose pour elle, seulement, ce que c'est, je n'en sais rien. (**Jenny** : Ralala pas très doué le petit blondinet !!**Lana** : Comme tous les blonds. Heureusement que les blondes sont plus intelligentes :p)

« - Laisse-moi deviner. T'as l'estomac à l'envers quand tu l'as voit, t'as du mal à trouver tes mots, tu penses souvent à elle, elle hante tes rêves, tu la vois partout, t'as du mal à lui trouver des défauts ?

« - Oui, non, oui, oui, oui, et oui. (**Jenny** : lol le pauvre, Harry va tellement vite dans ces questions qu'il est obligé de tout répondre à la suite… remarque c'est un gain de temps ! lol **Lana** : Mdr c'est net) Seulement, juste entre nous, il n'y a pas que mes rêves qu'elle hante.

« - Fais-moi grâce des détails. Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

« - La fin de la guerre. Mon père pourrait se servir d'elle pour m'avoir. J'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre pour moi.

« - Ok, c'est noble de ta part, mais t'es-tu dis qu'elle souffrait déjà ? Et imaginons le pire, tu meurs pendant la grande bataille. Il lui restera quoi de toi ? Rien, hormis quelques sourires et des regards. Fais-moi confiance, vis au jour le jour, sans te poser de questions. Tu ne sais pas de quoi est fait demain.

« - Tu parles par expérience ?

« - Exact. Ça reste entre nous, mais j'étais fou d'Hermione avant même que Ron ne s'aperçoive qu'elle était une fille et ça, ça date du bal de noël durant notre quatrième année. Je ne sais pas si tu imagines ? Seulement, par amitié, j'ai préféré attendre que leur histoire se termine, et qu'il ne m'en veuille pas, ce qui m'a fait perdre deux ans, d'une belle histoire. Ne fais pas la même connerie que moi ok ?

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête avant de se coucher. Demain, une peut-être rude bataille les attendait. De leurs côtés les jeunes avaient eu une conversation similaire. Durant plusieurs minutes, la jeune française tourna et retourna dans son lit sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne savait pas si le jeune homme ressentait la même chose pour elle. A bout de patience, elle s'assit sur son lit.

« - Mione ? Mione, tu dors ?

« - Hum … Pas vraiment, bailla la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - A ton avis, il y a combien de pourcent de chance qu'il ressente la même chose à mon égard ?

« -Vu ses regards, je dirais, 97pourcent. (**Jenny** : ouah c'est précis !! Elle a fait ce calcul sans calculette ? **Lana** : Non, banane ! Elle s'est servie de ses yeux, seulement elle peut pas dire 100pourcent) Mais je ne suis pas bien sûre, tu veux que j'aille lui proposer de me remplacer ici, prétextant que j'ai envie de dormir avec Ryry ?

« - Tu ferais ça, demanda la jeune femme le regard brillant, j'osais pas te le demander.

« - Ok, dac, j'y vais. Bonne nuit à demain.

Secouant la tête, elle se leva, et après avoir pris ses affaires, sortit de la chambre et entra dans celle des garçons. A peine eut-elle mis un pied dans la pièce, que les lumières s'allumèrent, et qu'elle sentit une baguette sur sa tempe, tandis que l'autre la pointait entre les deux yeux. La reconnaissant, les garçons baissèrent leurs gardes. S'approchant de la jeune femme, Harry lui demande :

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

« - Ça dépend, si je réponds oui, j'ai une chance de rester en vie, proposa-t-elle puis continua devant la réponse positive des garçons, en fait, c'est stupide, mais Gwen bouge trop et j'arrive pas à dormir, et du coup, je me demandais si Drago serait d'accord, pour échanger de lit ?

« - Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plutôt Harry qui devrait la rejoindre ?

« - Drago, pense à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

« - Bas ça aurait été une solution en effet, mais j'ai envie de dormir avec mon copain. Ce n'est pas un crime, objecta-t-elle en voyant le blond lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Très bien, j'abandonne, mais nous faites pas de tiot maintenant, ok ?

« - Le conseil vaut aussi pour toi, déclara Harry en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Après ce changement de chambre, les benjamins de l'Ordre s'endormirent, pour se lever quatre heures plus tard. Ils se lavèrent et, descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. L'auberge était encore déserte à cette heure, ce qui ne les arrangea pas. Ils durent faire preuve de prudence dans leurs mots. A sept heures, ils quittèrent l'auberge, et partirent pour les Catacombes.

Arrivés à destination, ils eurent l'agréable surprise, d'être les premiers sur les lieux. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire une reconnaissance. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient bloqués en cas d'attaque. Pendant plus de deux heures, ils marchèrent cherchant des détails relativement gros pouvant se repérer en cas de fuite. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une grande salle. Chacun arrivant d'un côté, ils se regardèrent, seulement, aucun ne pouvait dire avec exactitude quel chemin ils avaient pris.

« - Bon, heureusement qu'il nous reste le sort de la boussole, déclara Harry.

« - Exact, … Vous avez vu ça, on dirait une chambre funéraire, observa Hermione.

La jeune femme commença à inspecter les murs. Une écriture semblait plus fraîche que les autres. Prenant son traducteur sorcier, la jeune femme le colla au mur.

« - C'est ici même !

« - De quoi donc, Mione, demanda l'autre jeune femme.

« - Je ne sais pas. C'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit en vert.

Ayant rangé son traducteur, Drago la regarda.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as appris l'Egyptien ?

« - Ne dis pas d'âneries, je l'ai …

« - Taisez-vous, j'entends des pas.

Aussitôt, ils se cachèrent dans un angle mort et attendirent. (**Jenny** : c'est marrant ça comme expression : « angle mort »… quel idée d'appeler un angle comme ça !! C'était la question existentielle du jour lol **Lana** : Je vais te dire sur méméssène ma réponse à cette question mdr.) Peu après, Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler. Il mit une main à son front, ce qu'Hermione décrypta et doucement, informa les autres. Ils hochèrent la tête.

« - Vanilla, es-tu sûr de cette information, il n'y a rien ici, siffla la voix glaciale de Voldemort.

Hermione eut un mouvement de panique, Drago, toucha sa marque, et Harry, se maintient le front. Seule la jeune française ne bougea pas. Elle eut, cependant conscience de tous les gestes des autres.

« - Je vous assure Maître, Potter lui-même me l'a dit. Et personne n'est au courant de ma double vie. Ils soupçonnent un médicomage du nom de Sigmond, ces imbéciles, comme si vous alliez prendre deux fois, un médecin pour espion.

« - Erreur, Vanilla, je t'ai soupçonné dès que j'ai vu qu'aucun autre QG n'était attaqué, déclara Harry sortant de l'ombre.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit qu'il n'y avait que deux autres mangemorts avec lui. « Bien, ils ne sont pas beaucoup, ça va nous faciliter la tâche, pensa-t-il. »

« - Mon cher Potter, que fais-tu ici ? Tout seul ? Dans cet endroit désert ?

« - Il n'est pas tout seul, _Homme_, s'exclama Hermione émergeant à son tour de l'ombre.

« - Tiens, mon épouse évadée ! Sais-tu que notre enfant, grandit vite. Il est maintenant assez grand pour marcher tout seul.

A ces mots, la jeune femme inspira un bon coup.

« - Vous n'êtes que ça, ou dois-je m'attendre à d'autres enfants, ricana le lord.

« - A votre avis, _Maître_, demanda Drago jaillissant lui aussi de l'ombre suivit d'un liard. A ça vision, Voldemort eut un mouvement de recul. Fixant l'animal, il décréta :

« - C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir dressé contre son seigneur et maître.

Emettant un drôle de son, l'animal ouvrit les oreilles et se rapprocha du mage. Souriant, celui-ci dit :

« - Vois-tu Harry avec ce genre d'animal, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent se soumettre qu'à un seul maître. Et je l'ai eu le premier, tu en conviendras donc qu'il me revient ?

Regardant le liard, le jeune homme le reconnut et s'inclina.

« - Dommage pour moi, j'étais persuadé que je l'avais dompté avec l'amour qui lui manque. Tu sais, ce sentiment, qui, selon toi, est grotesque. Il fait des miracles. Seulement, l'animal ne doit pas avoir de cœur.

« - Exact, mon cher, il n'a pas de cœur. Il est dressé pour tuer, sous mon ordre. Je me demande qui je vais lui demander de tuer sous tes yeux. Le traître ou l'épouse infidèle ? Qui préférerais-tu voir mourir sous tes yeux ? Peut-être cette sang-de-bourbe ? Oui, je suis persuadé que tu donnerais ta vie pour elle. Je vais donc commencer par elle. Tu es d'accord, j'espère ?

« - Je t'interdis de l'appeler ainsi, s'exclama Harry. Tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corp pour la toucher.

« - Je lai déjà toucher, même plus, Harry. A moins que tu ignores encore comment nous faisons les enfants à ton âge ? Mais si tu insistes, je vais te faire ce plaisir.

Sur ces mots, il siffla d'une certaine manière et, Gwendalyana, sous sa forme animale, s'apprêta à sauter sur le jeune homme. Au dernier moment, Elle se tourna et s'agrippa au cou de Vanilla. Surpris, Voldemort eut un arrêt ce qui permit aux jeunes d'attaquer. Hermione chargea Bellatrix, et Drago se chargea d'Avery, Tandis qu'Harry envoya une pluie de sortilège sur le mage. Parmi eux, un experlliarmus, plusieurs stupefix, et des locomotor barda, ainsi que d'autre moins utiles tels que des failamalle, wingardium leviosa, mobilis, ainsi que des feraverto. Ne s'attendant, pas à une telle averse, le mage esquiva la plupart des sorts, mais reçut les sortilèges levitcorpus rictusempra, et immobilis de pleins fouet. Les mangemorts arrêtèrent leurs combats pour libérer leur Maître. Les adolescents en profitèrent pour partirent. Harry lança le sort de la boussole, et la suivit après avoir lancé un pronatus sur l'ensemble de ses amis. Quelques minutes leur suffirent pour se retrouver hors de l'endroit. Seulement, plusieurs mangemorts attendaient là. Leur arrivée, ne passant pas inaperçu, ils durent se défendre tant bien que mal. Evitant de peu le sort de douleur, le jeune brun lança le seul sort de magie noir qu'il connaissait. Le Sectumsempra. Rapidement, les autres l'imitèrent. Parmi les sorts de douleurs, Harry lança plusieurs experlliarmus, ce qui les désarma tous à peu près. La plupart étant privé de baguette se lancèrent alors dans un corps à corps moldu qu'ils perdurent, les résistants étant plus entraînés qu'eux pour ces méthodes. Ils ne leur fallurent pas plus que quelques minutes, pour les immobiliser tous, autant qu'ils étaient. Cependant, conscient que cela ne serviraient à rien de les amener au ministère, ils les laissèrent là, et transplanèrent jusqu'au QG. Ils franchirent la grille, s'agrippant les uns sur les autres. A bout de force, Harry fut le premier à tomber. Le combat à mains nues les avait littéralement épuisés. Les autres le suivirent dans sa chute. Il n'était que midi, mais ils rêvèrent tous d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, la veille étant été courte.

« - Dobby, murmura la propriétaire.

« - Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour monsieur Harry Potter, demanda l'elfe tout sourire puis voyant l'état des enfants, Oh ! Dobby va chercher de l'aide, monsieur Harry Potter. Harry Potter ne doit pas bouger.

S'éclipsant, l'elfe n'entendit pas la remarque sarcastique du jeune homme.

« - Zut moi, qui avait prévu d'aller faire un tour à Disneyland.

Ils avaient tous des bleus à plusieurs endroits et avaient salement entaillé durant la lutte. Hermione avait le poignet de casser ainsi que de belles entailles aux bras, et aux jambes. La plus profonde étant au niveau de la cheville gauche. Gwendalyana s'était luxée l'épaule et avait une grosse ecchymose sur l'œil droit ainsi qu'une grosse ouverture sur la joue. Drago plusieurs côtes cassées des blessures à la tête, et la trace d'une lame d'épée dans sa cuisse gauche. Harry s'en tirait qu'avec la hanche douloureuse, une grosse coupure au niveau de la carotide, et une tâche de sang énorme au niveau de son abdomen. Quand Minerva, et Rémus, alertés par l'elfe, arrivèrent, ils furent étonnés de les voir dans cet état. Malgré l'urgence de la situation médicale, la sorcière leur demanda ce qu'ils s'étaient passés.

« - On était partit acheté des croissants en bas de la rue quand des gamins de deux ans maximum nous ont attaqué à coups de massue de troll adultes, murmura Harry entre deux respirations saccadés. (**Jenny** : Ca y est Harry a replongé dans la drogue… tss… **Lana** : Carrément en tout cas, j'adore cette description de lutte mdr)

« - Minerva, on verra plus tard pour les explications. Kiry, hurla Rémus, va prévenir Jean qu'on a besoin d'aide, lui ordonna-t-il quand il le vit apparaître. Et vous ne bougez plus !

Avec toutes les batailles qu'ils avaient faite pour le compte de l'Ordre, les deux sorciers connaissaient les gestes de premiers secours. Ils les mirent donc en application, et quand le professeur arriva, suivi du médicomage OMaley . Ils firent léviter les quatre blessés après les avoir examiné. Les os furent ressoudés, les ecchymoses effacées, et les plaies refermées. Quand ils arrivèrent à Harry le professeur eut peur que la blessure abdominale soit profonde, aussi eurent-ils un choc quand ils examinèrent le torse du jeune homme. En effet, celui-ci n'avait aucune coupure à cet endroit.

« - Ce doit être le sang d'un mangemort. Ce qui est plutôt rassurant, déclara l'ami du lycanthrope. Ou étaient-ils ?

« - Aucune idée, Jean. Tu le connais, une vraie tête brûlée, rétorqua Rémus en montrant le propriétaire d'un mouvement de tête.

« - Sûrement dans les Catacombes Rémus. A mon avis, Harry a pensé, avec raison à en juger par leurs états, que Voldemort irait aujourd'hui même. Donc, a mon avis, c'est bien Vanilla la traîtresse, déclara Minerva en secouant la tête.

« - Quel jour on est, demanda Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

« - Le même jour que quand vous êtes parti en mission, jeune homme, répondit Marissa OMaley.

« - Ah ok. Merci.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se leva, doucement. Il alla jusqu'au lit de sa bien-aimée et l'observa. Il l'éveilla puis partit réveiller les autres. Chacun leur tour, ils se levèrent, et descendirent à la salle de réunion faire un point. Malgré ses faiblesses, le jeune homme se dirigea fier jusqu'à sa place, et parla d'une voix claire, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« - Bien, il nous reste plus qu'à tout noter. Mione note en rouge ce que tu as traduit tout à l'heure.

Tout en parlant, Harry prit la photo de Vanilla et marqua en rouge le mot Vendu sur la photo. La jeune femme obtempéra et profita du lien pour expliquer à Drago que contrairement aux apparences, elle ne savait pas lire les hiéroglyphes. Elle avait simplement traduit les peintures les plus fraîches. Ainsi en gros, elle nota « C'est ici même ! » et y accola plusieurs points d'interrogations. Les plus âgés s'approchèrent de l'inscription et chacun y mirent leurs hypothèses. La plus probable, était qu'un égyptien s'était amusé à écrire n'importe quoi. D'un coup la porte claqua. La voix d'un jumeau se fit entendre.

« - Vous êtes où ?

« - Salle de réunion pourquoi, demanda le jeune homme blond.

Essoufflés, les deux Weasley arrivèrent en même temps.

« - On revient de Poudlard. Il s'est passé un drôle de truc. Figurez-vous qu'on se baladait dans la Forêt interdit quand d'un coup …

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Moi oui, c'était rigolo à écrire, surtout le petit bonus. J'en dis pas plus. On se retrouve en reviews. Bisous !

1ère scène ratée :

Vers minuit, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. « C'est l'heure, pensa-t-il. » Il sauta sur son lit en agitant ses deux bras en l'air.

« - Tu remue ton âme, ton nez, ton sfür, tu fais tourner tes deux bras en l'air comme un hélicoptère et pour décoller, bas tu sautes sur ton lit…, se mit-il à chanter à tue-tête.

« - Bon coupez. Je n'aurez jamais du vous faire écouter cette parodie. Harry arrête de sauter sur le lit, tu te recouches. Maquilleur, refaites-lui une tête d'endormi. Les décorateurs, remettez les draps en place, cria Lana au bord de l'hystérie, silence sur le plateau. Voldemort, arrête de courir après Dobby, Séverus, remets ta perruque. Bon STOP, hurla l'auteur ce qui fit arrêter les personnages dans leurs gestes, c'est la dernière scène qu'on tourne, vous restez en place. Il est trois heures du matin, j'aimerais aller me coucher, mais avant je veux qu'on termine cette prise. Silence, moteur, action.

…

2ème scène ratée :

« - Harry je, …

« - Fais-moi confiance, Mione. Tout va s'arranger. Bon parez ? Mettez vos rollers, on fait la course jusqu'à l'arbre et on revient.

« - Attendez, vous ne deviez pas partir en mission les jeunes ? Si, bon alors COUPEZ. Reprenez vos places.

L'auteur secoua la tête en murmurant pour elle :

« - C'est pas possible, mais pourquoi j'ai pas pris des personnes de dessins animés. Ça aurait été plus simple.

« - Peut-être parce que tu ne sais pas dessiner, et que pire, tu n'as aucun talent …

« - Tom, demanda l'auteur avec un sourire de mauvais augure, LA FERME ! BON on reprend.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'ils furent sur le point de …

« - Enlevez vos rollers, souffla Lana. Bien, allez en place !

…

3ème scène ratée (sur la demande de Gokuattitude) : 

Se situe dans le chapitre précédent au moment où Hermione vient réveiller Harry.

Hermione entra dans la chambre de son copain en faisant attention. Elle commença donc par ouvrir les volets violemment. Le jeune homme bougea simplement sa tête qu'il cacha sous son oreiller. Soufflant, la jeune femme ne baissa pas les bras pour autant. Elle avança le réveil d'un quart d'heure et enleva le son mélodieux qu'il avait mit pour un « bip » sonore et légèrement strident. Il faisait quasiment le même bruit que des ongles griffant un tableau ardoise. Comme il sonnait dans deux minutes, Hermione fit apparaître une batterie plus deux casseroles. Elle ensorcela l'instrument pour qu'il joue dès le début du réveil. Quand celui-ci se déclancha, la jeune femme tapa ses casseroles les unes contre les autres tout en chantant d'une voix de casserole I love you baby en même temps. Ne s'y attendant pas Harry sauta de son lit, et lança plusieurs sorts à la sorcière. Celle-ci reçut un sort d'eau glacé, un rictusempra, et un levitcorpus.

« - Stop, coupé. Hermione fais-moi disparaître tout ça. Harry redescend du lustre auquel tu t'es accroché, Séverus barre-toi. Dobby repars avec ton plateau repas. On va pouvoir reprendre ?

…

Et maintenant les **RARs** : Alors aujourd'hui, c'est **Hermione** qui s'en charge.

**Hermione** : Salut tout le monde alors, sans plus tarder, on commence le bal avec **miiss-vaness-nessa** tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ravie que tu suives toujours. Ne t'inquiète pas Ron revient bientôt. On espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, et les scènes bonus. Bisous. Ensuite, c'est **Jenny** : Alors merci pour ta review. Elle nous a fait beaucoup rire. Tu avais raison. Il a été incapable de recoudre ses chaussettes. On espère que tu as pris autant de plaisir à le lire que Lana à l'écrire. Dis-toi que sa porte t'es ouverte sauf si vous vous disputez et encore. Allez bisous à tout suite sur méméssène. Bisous Au tour de **LolaMalefoy** : Alors merci pour ta review. Oula que de questions alors tentons de répondre à chacune La suite, c'est maintenant. Filius a pas super bien réagit mais il la connaît bien, c'est une de ses cousines par alliances au troisième degrés ou un truc du genre alors forcément. Il se passe qu'ils vont vérifier l'hypothèse d'Harry, qui hélas ne s'est pas trompé. Quant à savoir s'ils vont faire renaître Imhotep ben, va savoir … Je peux pas en dire plus. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre bisous. Et enfin **Gokuattitude** : Alors merci pour ta review. Comme tu l'as vu, on a mis ta scène bonus, j'espère que ça te plait. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

Voilà, c'est la fin, je repasse le clavier à Lana bye tout le monde.


	39. Aragog !

La minute des personnages :

**La minute des personnages** : **Voldemort **: Alors, dites-moi, il y a des volontaires pour mon fan club ? L'inscription est **GRATUITE**, je vous le jure, sur la tête d'Harry Potter. **Harry** : il y en a qui ne se gêne pas, sérieux. **Lana**_ morte de rire_ : Tom, ça se fait pas !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Remerciements** : Je remercie euh … bas moi-même pour ma correction mdr. Et ceux qui me lisent encore. Ce chapitre vous est dédié ! héhé

**Souvenez-vous** : _« - On revient de Poudlard. Il s'est passé un drôle de truc. Figurez-vous qu'on se baladait dans la Forêt interdit quand d'un coup …_

**Chapitre XXXIX : ****Aragog**.

« - On a entendu des cliquetis bien significatifs, décréta Georges en coulant un regard vers Harry.

« - Les acromantulas, tu penses ?

« - A vrai dire, continua le jeune homme.

« - On en est sur, trancha Fred.

« - Pourquoi étiez-vous prêt de leur fosse, demanda le brun.

« - En fait, on était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de leur territoire, Ryry.

« - Etrange. Que voulait-elle, s'interrogea le benjamin.

« - Désolé, on a pas pensé à leur demander, dit Fred en regardant son frère.

Harry chassa la dernière réplique du jeune homme, d'un revers de main, avant de marcher de long en large les mains dans le dos, bientôt imiter par les jumeaux ravis de pouvoir détendre l'atmosphère. Ils avaient tous les deux, la main sur le menton, et observaient leurs pieds en courbant le dos. La française ne put s'empêcher de rire, bientôt suivie d'Hermione, Ginny et Drago. Seul Harry était sérieux, inconscient de l'imitation dont il faisait l'objet. Ne comprenant pas de ce que ça pouvait signifier, il la nota avec le reste des informations apprises le jour même. Ayant une idée peu probable, il s'assit à une place, et rédigea une lettre. Quand Fred s'approcha, le jeune homme plia sa missive et appela Hedwige. Quand celle-ci arriva, il lui accrocha le parchemin, et lui demanda de l'apporter à Charlie. En se tournant, il s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement.

« - C'est juste pour vérifier un truc, mais quand on était en deuxième année, avec Ron, on a été voir Aragog, le papa de toutes les petites bêtes, de la fosse.

Devant l'air étonné des adultes, il s'expliqua.

« - J'étais tombé sur le journal de Jedusor et il accusé Hagrid. J'ai donc été lui poser la question mais avant que j'aie ouvert la bouche, Fudge est arrivé et l'a emprisonné. Alors il nous a dit, que si nous voulions des réponses, nous n'avions qu'à suivre les araignées. Ce qu'on a fait avec Ron. C'est là qu'on a appris que les acromantulas ne mangeait pas Hagrid parce qu'il connaissait Aragog, et nous on a failli finir en pâtée pour araignée. Et donc, je me demande si, les acromantulas ne chercheraient pas à défendre Rebeus. Ça pourrait expliquer qu'elles soient venues à vous. Et si toutes les créatures inoffensives et incomprises d'Hagrid voulaient le protéger. Ça pourrait être un plus dans notre troupe, si un Norvégien à Crête, plusieurs centaines d'acromantulas et un chien à trois têtes étaient avec nous.

« - Bonne déduction Harry, déclara Rémus.

« - En attendant, les blessés, vont retournés dans leurs lits ou je les y emmène moi-même. Vous avez besoin de repos, décréta Marissa.

Sagement, les aventuriers d'un jour, montèrent tous chacun dans leur chambre. Galamment, le propriétaire des lieux accompagna sa petite amie à la sienne, et l'embrassa, avant de partir se coucher.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry eut la surprise de sentir une présence dans sa chambre. Grâce à ses dons psychiques, il fit venir à lui sa baguette, et d'un bond sortit de son lit, et menaça la personne.

« - Hey ho, du calme, frangin, je suis pas dangereuse.

« - Nana ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« - Je n'sais pas. J'avais envie de parler, et je me suis retrouvée là. J'aurais peut-être du attendre que Ginny arrive, ou qu'Hermione se réveille, murmura-t-elle en partant.

« - Attends, si t'as besoin de parler je suis là, je te rappelle.

S'arrêtant, la jeune femme hocha la tête. Faisant demi-tour, elle s'assit sur le lit.

« - C'est à propos de Drago, commença-t-elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il me remarque !

« - T'as essayé de te transformer en grosse flèche rouge clignotante ?

« - Hein ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir te voir !

« - Non, attends je rigole. Ecoute, il ne veut pas te faire de la peine, si jamais il meurt au combat. Pourtant je lui ai expliqué qu'en se déclarant maintenant, tu aurais des souvenirs de lui, mais à mon avis, c'est pas rentré dans sa tête.

« - Vous en avez parlé ? Quand ? Ou ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

« - Oui. Hier soir. A l'auberge Isis. Je ne vais pas te faire la conversation, ça ne te regarde pas. Je te dis juste qu'il ne veut pas que tu souffres, c'est tout. Après, je ne t'interdis pas, de faire le premier pas, ou d'aller le secouer dans son lit.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, et sortit de la pièce en grinçant des dents, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune anglais. Celui-ci se leva, et prit une douche avant de descendre se restaurer. Attablé, il prit un exemplaire de la gazette et lut la page de garde. Celle-ci n'annonçait aucune attaque, aucun geste qui prouverait que Voldemort ne prépare un coup, pas même une nouvelle loi. Agacé, le jeune homme posa le journal sur la table. Quand l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondor arriva, il était là, faisant tourner un gâteau, entre ses doigts, sur la table, le regard dans le vide.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Harry ?

« - Rien, souffla-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et partit s'entraîner. Quand Hermione descendit peu après, elle trouva son ancien professeur en pleine réflexion. Quand elle l'interrogea, Minerva lui relata la conversation précédente avant de partir vers le laboratoire. (**Lana** : Vous me direz, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait toujours là-bas avec Rémus ?) Peu après, celui-ci se leva, prit une rapide collation, avant de rejoindre la sorcière dans la pièce scientifique. Etant curieuse de nature, Hermione s'approcha de la porte. Seulement aucun son, n'y aucune odeur ne filtraient. « Ils ont dû insonoriser la pièce. » Quelques peu déçue, elle alla rejoindre son copain. Elle entra dans la pièce, s'attendant à le voir se battre, et fut surprise de le trouver, entouré de différents journaux, moldu et sorciers confondus. Sans un mot, elle s'assit dans un coin et observa. Durant une heure, il ne bougea pas, observant seulement les journaux, en prenant un, vérifiant un détail, puis le reposant pour en prendre un autre. A la fin, la jeune femme l'interrompit.

« - Mais que fais-tu ?

« - Ah bonjour ma puce. Bien dormi ?

« - Oui, mais je t'ai posé une question ?

« - Je cherche, Mione. Je cherche à comprendre.

« - Mais comprendre quoi ?

« - Cette absence de fait, commença-t-il mais voyant que son interlocutrice ne voyait le rapport continua, comment explique-tu qu'on est aucune nouvelle, aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu, des agissements de Voldemort ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il poursuivit.

« - Pas une loi, ni attaque, même pas un fait divers moldu étrange. Rien ! Rien qui nous dirait ce qu'il mijote. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais je peux m'orienter sur rien, vu qu'il ne fait rien de concret. Pas de lois, pas d'attaque, pas de disparition, ni de voyage surprise. Que dalle ! Niente !

« - Je …

« - Si seulement, j'avais un indice. Une piste, une vision, n'importe quoi ! Même l'ombre d'un plan, un visage, un nom…Je déteste ces moments, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile, laissa tomber Harry après un moment.

« - Je vois, c'est pareil pour moi. On a qu'à en profiter pour utiliser le temps qu'on a pour autre chose que la bataille qui s'annonce. Je connais un endroit charmant, si tu veux.

« - J'ai besoin de me défouler Mione. Pas de me reposer. D'ailleurs, j'en ai pas envie en ce moment. J'ai envie de me battre, pas de roucouler. Désolé, murmura-t-il quand il l'a vit sortir.

Il entendit la porte claquer, et passa ses nerfs sur un ennemi qu'il invoqua. Gwendalyana arriva peu après et se joignit à la bataille. Quand la brunette revint un peu plus tard, elle crut s'étrangler en les voyant tous les deux, yeux bandés se battant sans se toucher. Ils faisaient un corps à corps à mains nues, et Hermione eut envie d'éliminer la jeune femme. La rage la reprenant, elle monta dans sa chambre, inspira un bon coup, et plongea dans un livre. Quand les elfes vinrent les voir chacun de leurs côtés, pour les prévenir du repas, aucun n'était calmé. Les adultes discutèrent avec animation, les plus jeunes restant trop calme. Inquiet, les adultes demandèrent à plusieurs reprises si tout allait bien. Harry maintenait que oui, Gwendalyana hochait vivement la tête, quant à Hermione, elle ne desserrait les mâchoires que pour manger. Après ses quelques mots, la température de la pièce chuta de plusieurs degrés. Cependant, ne voulant pas d'ambiance morose, Minerva parla des nouvelles. Le nouveau ministre venait de dissoudre le magenmagot. A ces mots, le jeune homme releva la tête. « Ainsi, il bouge quand même. Pourquoi suis-je passé à côté de ce détail, pensa-t-il. »

« - Comment ça, le dissoudre ? Il n'a aucune autorité sur celui-ci.

« - Et bien, il faut que maintenant si.

La brunette releva la tête. Elle se sentit bête. Bien que toujours en colère contre lui, en entendant ses mots, elle comprit que le rejet qu'elle avait essuyé plus tôt n'était pas contre elle, mais contre toute activité non relative à la bataille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il s'intéresser à la politique. Il n'y avait jamais prêté une oreille attentive. « Est-ce en rapport avec la guerre ou veut-il être ministre après ça ? Oh et puis, ça ne m'intéresse pas, après tout, il n'a qu'à en parler à sa chère Gwendalyana, pensa Hermione avec rage » Quand elle revint dans la conversation, celle-ci avait changé. Ils parlaient maintenant des diverses lois qu'avait promulgué le ministre depuis le début de la chute d'Harry. Peu après, celui-ci se leva, et partit, de nouveau s'entraîner. (**Lana** : Beurk, il ne va même pas se laver les dents, ni les mains.) Personne ne le vit remuer sa baguette. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que sa petite amie eut un bout de parchemin entre les doigts. Curieuse, elle le déplia. « Rejoints-moi. J'ai à te parler. H » Elle eut envie de le brûler, mais peut-être allait-il lui faire des excuses. Sans hâte, elle se leva, et partit le voir. A peine eut-elle mis un pied dans la pièce que celle-ci fut refermée derrière elle. D'un coup de baguette, il bloqua l'entrée, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse entrer, lança un sort d'insonorisation, et fit apparaître deux fauteuils. Trouvant ça étrange, la jeune femme resta debout.

« - Assieds-toi, Mione. Il faut qu'on parle.

« - C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, fit-elle s'asseyant.

« - Bien, tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, commença-t-il en se plaçant sur l'autre fauteuil, pas pour ce que j'ai dit, parce que je le pense, mais pour le ton que j'ai employé.

« - Je dois prendre ça pour des excuses ? Non, parce que ça n'y ressemble pas. Tu m'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette. Dois-je te le rappeler ?

« - Je sais, je suis inexcusable, mais faute à demi avoué …

« - Est a demi pardonnée, acheva la jeune femme.

« - Tout juste. Ecoute, je ne te comprends pas. On est en pleine guerre, il y a chaque jour des gens qui meurt parce que je ne peux pas encore le vaincre, et tu me demandes de ne pas y penser pour aller se reposer dans notre bulle. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Que je dise « ok allons-y ! » Je ne peux pas. Et je ne sais même pas comment toi, tu fais. Tu as un enfant, qui risque de mourir si on n'agit pas assez vite.

« - Je ne te pensais pas si mufle Harry Potter. Utiliser mon enfant pour arriver à tes fins. Mais je ne transformerais pas en machine à tuer.

« - Et je ne le souhaite pas. Au contraire, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu vivrais à Tombouktou, bien à l'abri de toute cette horreur. Seulement, je sais, que même avec tous les arguments du monde, tu es trop Gryffondor pour laisser les autres se battre sans toi. Et c'est ce que j'aime en toi par-dessus tout. Je t'accepte tel que tu es sans chercher à te détourner de la voix que tu t'es choisit, alors je t'en pris, n'essaie pas de m'empêcher de me battre. Tu comprends, c'est toute ma vie, la lutte, le combat, le sang. Toutes ses horreurs sont en moi, j'y peux rien, c'est ainsi. Je ne renie rien, ni ses épouvantables images qui me hantent, ni les souvenirs que j'ai de nos années à Poudlard. Si je m'entraîne beaucoup, ce n'est pas pour me transformer en machine à tuer, mais pour préserver mon espoir. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure, ici ou ailleurs, avec toi dans mes bras et nos enfants.

Voulant dire quelque chose, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. N'ayant rien à dire, elle referma ses mâchoires, et rejoignit le jeune homme sur son fauteuil. Du bout des lèvres, elle l'embrassa, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« - Si je t'aie proposé ça, tout à l'heure, c'était pour que tu t'aère l'esprit. Tu étais là, à ressasser. Je pensais que ça te ferait du bien, et si j'ai pensé à notre endroit, c'est pour que personne ne nous trouve et vienne nous ennuyer.

La prenant dans ses bras, il se leva, ce qui les fit se relever tous les deux.

« - Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas pensé comme toi.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, et lui proposa, à nouveau, de sortir. Cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas contre l'idée. Discrètement, ils passèrent dans la salle à manger. Celle-ci étant vide, ils faillirent courir pour aller dehors plus vite. Comble de chance, ils ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin. Ils purent rejoindre leur bulle. Ils allèrent directement dans le lac artificiel, la jeune femme se blottit dans ses bras. Durant plusieurs heures, aucun des deux ne parla. Ils partageaient simplement la présence de l'autre. Vers seize heures, ils sortirent de l'eau et s'allongèrent à proximité de l'autre. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs passés et confrontèrent leur futur. Ils se tenaient la main et celle-ci ne touchait pas l'herbe. Une demi-heure plus tard, Dobby arriva pour le thé. Les deux jeunes le prièrent de ne pas révéler leur cachette. L'elfe, ravi de partager ce secret, opina du bonnet, puis repartit. Ils burent leurs tasses tout en parlant des diverses issues possibles de la guerre. (**Lana** : Et oui, il n'a quasiment que ça en tête. **Hermione** : Logique, non ?) A dix-huit heures, ils refirent apparition au QG la tête pleine d'idées et de souvenirs. A peine furent-ils tous attablés, qu'un hibou noir corbeau entra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea droit sur le jeune homme, y déposa la missive, puis repartit. Harry prit l'enveloppe, et la décacheta.

_Cher Harry,_

_Oui rassure-toi tout le monde va bien ici. J'espère qu'au QG et à Londres, c'est pareil. En réponse à ta question, il est vrai que Norbert agit bizarrement ces derniers temps. S'il était humain, je dirais qu'il tourne en rond en fulminant, seulement, c'est un dragon. Seulement, il se nourrit bizarrement. Il ne mange plus que de la nourriture pleine de glucide. Ceci étant, le magyar à pointe que tu as affronté en quatrième année, agit pareil. Peut-être un problème hormonal. Ce sont tous les deux des femelles, tu sais. Préviens Hagrid._

_A bientôt Harry. Prends soin de ma sœur._

_Charlie._

Il la relut, à voix haute cette fois, afin que tout le monde l'entende. Il y eu un silence de plusieurs minutes, puis Rémus la commenta.

« - D'accord. Bien que ce soit étrange, je ne pense pas que ce soit hormonal.

« - C'est ce que je pense aussi. Ils mangent plus protéineux certes, mais c'est un concept qu'ils ignorent, les protéines. A mon avis, ils savent ce qui est meilleur pour eux. Ils veulent prendre des forces, pour quelque chose. Et c'est pour cette même chose que les acromantulas sont venus voir les jumeaux.

« - Exact ! Ceci dit, je me demande pourquoi, demanda Gwendalyana.

« - Je l'ignore pour le moment, mais j'irais voir Mozdad, demain. Ce n'est pas Aragog mais peut-être me renseignera-t-elle.

« - Qui Harry ?

« - Et bien, Mozdad, la femme, entre guillemets d'Aragog.

« - Comment l'as connais-tu, demanda Minerva.

« - En deuxième année, je viens de le dire. J'ai parlé avec Hagrid et … tadam, il m'a parlé d'elle. Enfin bref, j'irais la voir demain, matin, et je lui demanderais. (**Lana** : A moins qu'on la connaisse durant la sixième année de Harry.)

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se leva, embrassa le dessus de la tête de sa copine, et de sa « frangine » et monta se coucher. A peine fut-il dans sa chambre, qu'il fit disparaître la porte. Il prit une douche rapide, et s'allongea. Seulement un doute lui revint. « Où doit-on mettre la pierre de Serpentard. Sans cette réponse, je ne peux pas ouvrir le livre de Godric. » Sur cette pensée, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Durant la nuit, il fit un rêve étrange. (**Lana** : Et oui, ça faisait longtemps.) Il était au milieu d'un lopin de terre, fraîchement retourné. Bizarrement, l'endroit lui rappeler quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à le resituer. Comme seul repère, il avait un rocher. Quand il entendit des pas, il se tourna. Quatre personnes étaient là. Ils s'approchèrent de lui. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, celui qui paraissait le plus jeune, lui tendit la main.

« - Bonjour Harry.

« - Euh … Bon… Bonjour, bégaya celui-ci.

« - Nous sommes les fondateurs. Pour avoir des réponses, tu dois remettre les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre. Tu as toutes les cartes en main. Lis bien !

Aussitôt, il se réveilla dans son lit. Le soleil brillait faiblement. Il mit ses lunettes, et regarda sa montre.

« - Sept heures du matin Et bien je suis bien matinal. Bon je n'ai plus qu'à me préparer.

Aussitôt, il sauta de son lit, et fila sous la douche. Une fois propre, il descendit. Kreattur était déjà là. Il le servit, sans un mot. Après s'être restauré, le jeune homme écrivit un mot rapide, expliquant où il était. Une fois fait, il partit dans la cuisine le donner à l'elfe, et sortit du QG. Une fois, hors de la zone de protégé, il transplana, jusqu'à Prés au Lard. De là, il se transforma en lion. Il commença à avoir de la crinière, signe de maturité. Il courut jusqu'au château. Il n'était que huit heures, aussi tous les élèves étaient en cours. Ce qui lui faciliterait la tâche. Il alla directement dans la forêt interdite, puis la fosse. « Je passe beaucoup de temps là-bas, je trouve, pensa-t-il en marchant. » Devant l'entrée, il appela.

« - Mozdad ?

Aussitôt, plusieurs acromantulas foncèrent droit sur lui. Du trou, plusieurs pattes, (**Lana** : Huit pour être exact.) sortirent. Harry se trouva face à une araignée plutôt grande.

« - A … Aragog ?

« - Oui, ami de Hagrid.

« - Moi, c'est Harry, en fait. Dis-moi Aragog, pourquoi deux de tes enfants ont couru après deux de mes amis ?

« - Nous cherchons Hagrid depuis des mois …

« - Oh ! Il ne … travaille plus à Poudlard. Il en a été chassé quand Malefoy a pris la place d'Albus. C'est pourquoi vous ne le trouvez plus.

« - D'accord …

« - Veux-tu que je lui passe un message ?

« - Oui, j'aimerais …

« - Lequel ?

« - Nous sommes avec lui. Qu'importe son camp.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et, après quelques mots échangés, il partit pour aller voir Molly. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, et Harry lui donna les dernières nouvelles. Il omit volontairement son rêve. Peu avant midi, il partit en direction de Godric Hollow. Il n'eut pas fait quinze pas, qu'une lettre, se posa devant lui. Intrigué, il la ramassa, et partit dans la salle de réunion pour la lire. Quand il entra, il fut étonné d'y trouver sa petite amie, assise au milieu de la table, fixant le mur face à elle. Se plaçant derrière elle, il fit qu'elle observait seulement une info. Sa traduction. Il sourit, et s'assit sur une chaise. Ne voulant la déconcentrer, il fit le moins de bruit possible. Il écrivit le message de Hagrid, et lut sa lettre. C'était une suite, relativement courte, de la lettre de Charlie.

_Harry,_

_C'est encore moi. Je t'écris pour te raconter un truc étrange qui vient de se passer entre les dragons. Figure-toi qu'on vient de me prévenir, qu'ils « s'entraînaient ». Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais je viens de les voir. Face à face, ils se battent, seulement, ils ne se griffent même pas. Comme un entraînement humain. Si jamais tu y comprends quelque chose, préviens-moi._

_Charlie._

« - Etrange, murmura-t-il.

« - Que se passe-t-il, demande la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

« - Et bien les dragons s'entraînent. Du moins, le magyar et le norvégien. Quant au acromantulas, elles cherchent Hagrid pour lui dire qu'elles se battront à ses côtés. C'est pour ça qu'elles ont poursuivit, entre guillemets, les jumeaux.

Hermione hocha la tête, tout en réfléchissant. Puis elle eut une idée.

« - Harry ? Tu vas me trouver folle, mais imagine que les dragons aient eu la même idée que Aragog ? Et qu'ils s'entraînent dans ce but ?

« - Je dirais … ça se tient. Et ça expliquerait leur comportement bizarre. Je vais envoyer ta théorie à Charlie, histoire d'avoir l'avis de l'expert.

Profitant de leur tête à tête, le jeune homme lui relata son rêve. Seulement là aussi, elle eut une idée.

« - Bien, voyons quelles informations ne va pas de pairs avec une autre, et nous aurons la réponse.

Aussitôt, elle se mit au travail. Bientôt, ils eurent tout rassemblées par groupe. Le seul groupe qui leur posait problème était celui des pierres.

« - Mais oui ! Mione, on a une pierre, et une pièce, d'accord ? Donc la pierre de Serpentard va dans les catacombes à l'endroit même ou tu as traduit, le « c'est ici même. » C'est logique, non ?

« - Oui, seulement, nous avons aussi la pierre de Gryffondors qui n'a pas de place.

« - Non, je reste persuadé que c'est la pierre de Salazar qui va à cet endroit. Celle de Godric doit aller dans un autre lieu. Reste à trouver ou. Je vais voir, si le … Bien sur, le livre de Gryffondors. Dans chaque livre, on a un indice de l'endroit ou il faut mettre la pierre. Sauf Serpentard, qui ne sait pas donner la peine d'y glisser un seul indice. Mais peut-être que Godric, lui en a mis. Ne serait-ce qu'une piste. Vu qu'il m'a dit de bien lire. Ce doit être ça. Aussitôt, il monta quatre à quatre les marches avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bizarrement, le livre était ouvert, alors qu'avant son départ, celui-ci restait inouvrable. Ne cherchant pas à savoir, il le prit et l'ouvrit avec précaution, puis commença sa lecture.

Pendant ce temps, en bas, les discussions allaient bon train. Hermione, accompagné de Ginny, allèrent s'entraîner, tandis que Gwendalyana se réfugia dans la bibliothèque. Bientôt Filius partit voir Marina. La sorcière ayant été hospitalisée, l'ancien professeur allait la voir souvent. Comme il ne restait plus qu'eux, Rémus et Minerva, s'enfermèrent dans le laboratoire. La journée se passa ainsi. A dix-huit heures, tous se retrouvèrent, dans la salle à manger. Ils firent tous le point. Gwendalyana, leur apprit donc les différents sorts qu'elles avaient noté puis essayé, Filius, leur donna des nouvelles de la sorcière, les deux anciennes Gryffondors relatèrent simplement les différents entraînements qu'elles avaient faits. Seul Rémus, Minerva et Harry gardèrent le silence sur leurs journées. D'ailleurs, si les deux premiers discutaient avec tout le monde, la seule phrase d'Harry fut :

« - Cette guerre, nous la mènerons sans les détraqueurs à nos côtés.

Après cette réplique, il se leva et retourna lire, laissant un froid terrible sur l'assemblée. Ils se regardèrent tous, intrigués, puis haussant les épaules, reprirent leurs conversations.

Voilà, c'est fini. Vous avez aimé ? Bon, avant qu'un mot ne soit écrit, je tiens à préciser, que ce qu'il se passent avec les dragons, est inimaginables dans la vie de tous les jours, seulement, on est dans le monde magique, alors tout est possible non ?

Scène coupée :

Quand elle l'interrogea, Minerva lui relata la conversation précédente avant de partir vers le laboratoire. (**Lana** : Vous me direz, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait toujours là-bas avec Rémus ?) Peu après Rémus la rejoignit. Durant deux heures, pas une mouche n'osa voler, de peur de troubler la concentration.

« - Ayé, nous avons enfin trouver. Rémus, c'est merveilleux.

Alerté par les éclats de voix, tous les résidants du QG allèrent dans la pièce.

« - Mais enfin Mimi, que se passe-t-il, demanda Harry étonné.

« - Rémus, et moi, avons enfin réussi, après deux ans de recherches, à trouver la formule secrète de la bière au beurre, de madame Rosmerta.

« - N'importe quoi. Bon allez tout le monde retourne à sa place. Minerva, arrête tes idioties, tu bosses sur un projet plus ambitieux, mais je pourrais très bien te l'enlever, et le donner à Mione, ou Gwen, déclara Lana en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

…

Questions : A votre avis, que font Rémus et Minerva chaque jour dans le laboratoire ?

Qui a lu le dernier tome ? Les reliques de la mort. Je l'ai lu à sa sortie. Pardon, je l'ai dévoré. Mais la fin m'a déçue. Votre avis m'intéresse mdr

**Miss-vaness-nessa** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Ce chapitre est juste pour toi, vu que tu es la seule à me donner ton avis. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre t'as plut. Bisous


	40. Voyage Chez les Fondateurs Partie I

La minute des personnages :

**La minute des personnages** : **Voldemort** : Bon je réitère mon annonce ! UN FAN CLUB EST OUVERT. POUR PLUS D'INFORMATIONS, ADRESSEZ-VOUS À **LORD VOLDEMORT**. Merci

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Remerciements** : Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et je vous dédie ce chapitre.

**Souvenez-vous** : Harry passe son temps à lire, le livre de Gryffondors, persuadé, qu'il y a l'endroit inscrit pour activer la dernière pierre. Hermione et Ginny s'entraînent tous les jours. De plus, la rouquine forme les recrues de Poudlard. Minerva et Rémus, quant à eux, passent leurs journées dans le laboratoire. Enfin, nous n'avons aucune nouvelles de Voldemort, ce qui met Harry dans une rage folle.

**Chapitre ****XXXX : ****Voyage Chez les Fondateurs. Partie I**

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines, qu'ils ne s'étaient rien passés, et pour Harry, c'était très dur. Il avait fini le livre de Godric, seulement aucun indice n'y été caché. Deux semaines plus tôt, Hermione lui avait appris que Voldemort avait rencontré les Templiers. Il avait tenté de les enrôler seulement, il s'était heurté à un nom catégorique, et un pouvoir incroyable. Seulement, depuis cette nouvelle, ils étaient sans informations.

Comme tous les matins, le jeune homme se leva tôt, et après avoir déjeuner, partit s'entraîner dehors. Les beaux jours arrivaient, et avec eux, la hausse des températures. Comme chaque jour, il courut durant une heure, puis fit un combat dans le vide. Il termina sa mise en forme une séries d'exercices musculaires. Vers onze heure, il refit une apparition dans le QG, avant de monter directement en salle d'entraînement. En effet, depuis quelques jours, il s'entraînait à la magie oculaire, maîtrisant mieux ses pouvoirs psychiques. Il sortit de la pièce de midi, ou il prit un déjeuner solide avant de repartir se préparer. Vers quinze heures, il sortit en sueur de la pièce, et prit une bonne douche avant de plonger dans des livres. Ce n'est que vers dix-huit heures trente, qu'il revint sur Terre. Assis avec tout le monde, pour manger, il les observa discrètement. Minerva, échangea un regard avec Rémus suivit d'un geste bizarre avec ses doigts. Un genre de huit tourné. De leurs côtés, Hermione et Gwendalyana s'efforçait de faire plus ample connaissance, se cherchant des points communs. Elles en trouvèrent un rapidement. Leur attachement pour la France. Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé, sa voix fut accueillit par un silence éloquent.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux, demanda-t-il à Rémus et Minerva.

« - C'est un projet que nous avons depuis trois ans maintenant. Ça ne te regarde pas, Harry !

« - Un mariage ? Ou un repas chinois ?

En disant ses mots, il coula un regard vers la jeune française qui comprit et en rit.

_Flash-back_

_Le jeune homme posa son livre sur la table avant de rejoindre son amie. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, un autre sujet de conversation retentit. _

_« - Mais non Rémus, ce genre d'idées est impensable avec les temps qui courent._

_« - Mais puisque que je te dit que j'en ai très envie. Là tout de suite. _

_Les jeunes personnes se regardèrent interloquer. A quoi faisaient-ils allusion ? Harry remarqua que leurs corps étaient très proches et chuchota ce détail à Gwendalyana qui en rit. Les adultes s'observèrent._

_« - Que se passe-t-il Harry ?_

_« - C'est rien Rémus. Juste un quiproquo. Je te résume. Nous on arrive au milieu d'une conversation. Tu as envie de quelque chose de très pressant qui à l'air de te manquer, et Minerva est contre. Elle a l'air d'être réticente à ce genre d'idées. Et pour tout vous dire, vos corps sont à une distance bien mince l'un de l'autre. Je crois que j'ai bien résumé, n'est-ce pas Gwen ?_

_« - Je crois que tu as oublié le fait que, depuis que nous sommes en guerre, aucun sorcier, à ma connaissance, à profité de, disons, de son corps. Alors forcément, en prenant compte le fait que l'homme est proche de l'animal selon certains critères animaux, il est normal, que vous ayez certaines pulsions peu catholiques. (__**Lana**__ : Bon, je sais, ça parait peu probable que Minerva et Rémus sortent ensembles seulement c'est juste pour la démonstration mdr)_

_« - Oh ! Mais non, c'est Rémus qui avait envie de… Mais au fait, je suis outrée de vous savoir avec de telles idées en têtes à votre âge. De plus, Rémus est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi, et sache Gwendalyana que j'ai aimé ton grand-père énormément et, même s'il n'est plus là, je pense toujours à lui._

_« - Minerva à raison, j'avais envie de manger chinois ce soir, mais elle trouve que c'est impossible pour le moment._

_« - Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier vous savez, déclara Harry en rigolant. Bien allons manger s'il vous plaît._

_Fin du flash-back_

Il expliqua l'historie à Hermione, et tous purent se souvenir de cette histoire ambiguë. A la fin du repas, Harry se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Gwendalyana et Hermione vinrent le voir, et le trouvèrent assis à son bureau entrain de griffonner quelque chose.

« - On dérange ?

« - Non, du tout, répondit-il sans se retourner. Je termine un truc deux minutes.

Le jeune homme écrivit quelques mots, et se tourna vers elles.

« - Alors que vous amène-t-il ?

« - On vient prendre de tes nouvelles vu que tu ne parles plus depuis deux semaines. Alors quoi de beau dans ta tête ?

« - Crois-moi, ça rumine noir, là-dedans, Gwen. Je déteste rester à ne rien faire, alors je m'occupe comme je peux. Je m'entraîne, comme ça je gagne en force et je multiplie mes bottes secrètes.

Les jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête. Durant un moment de silence, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« - Bizarre ! Qui peux venir nous rendre visite à huit heures trente, demanda Hermione.

Aussitôt, et ce, comme pour répondre à sa question, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et ils virent Drago.

« - Salut la compagnie, je peux m'incruster ?

« - Fais comme chez toi. Quoi de neuf ?

« - Selon certaines rumeurs, Le seigneur de Ténèbres projetterait de faire un tour en Colombie. Je ne connais pas la cause de ce voyage subite, mais si c'est vrai, ce n'est sûrement pas pour une croisière de complaisance.

Tandis que les jeunes femmes arquèrent les sourcils, Harry balaya l'info, de la main.

« - J'attends de voir. Préparez une équipe d'intervention au cas où mais à mon avis, c'est du vent. Il n'y a rien en Colombie, je me suis renseigné.

Devant l'air étonné de ses amis, il s'expliqua.

« - Je tourne en rond depuis des jours, donc, j'ai eu le temps de lire énormément de livres. Peut-être pas autant que toi, Mione, mais j'ai un sacré cotât de feuille poussiéreuses à mon actif. En Colombie, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Les sorciers ne sont pas aussi avancés et les moldu ont aussi du retard.

« - Dans ce cas, pourquoi lancer cette rumeur ?

« - Pour la même raison que j'ai dit à Vanilla que nous avions trouvé une arme secrète en Egypte. Pour démasquer les traîtres potentiels. Paris tout ce que tu veux, que certaines rumeurs diront qu'il part au Népal ou à Tombouctou.

Devant cette affirmation, Drago resta de marbre. « Soit le mage noir n'a plus de secret pour lui, soit il commence à deviner ses plans, songea-t-il, c'est mieux pour nous. » Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre et s'attarda sur Gwendalyana. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Harry durant leurs nuit à l'auberge. Bien qu'il était de plus en plus tenté de tout lui avouer, il n'osait pas. Pour ne pas la mettre en danger, et pour ne pas souffrir, si jamais l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir dans la bataille. Il souffla en secouant la tête, ce qui lui valut d'être observé par toute l'assemblée.

« - Un problème ?

« - Ouais, j'en ai marre de tourner en rond comme ça.

« - Personnellement, depuis que je connais Harry, ça se passe toujours comme ça. On est surchargé de missions, et la minute d'après, on tourne en rond, déclara platement Hermione.

« - Attends, tu le connais depuis tes onze ans. Ne me dis pas que vous avez jamais eu d'année calme avec comme seuls soucis, les examens de fins d'années ?

« - Euh non, j'ai connu aucune année calme à Poudlard, dit le jeune homme. En première année, il y a eu l'histoire de la pierre philosophale, en seconde année, la chambre des secrets et le basilic, en troisième année, la fuite de Sirius, face aux détraqueurs, en quatrième année, le tournoi des trois sorciers, en cinquième ? Ombrage, et l'AD, en sixième, les entraînements d'occlumencie, et de légimencie, et la disparition des livres à la bibliothèque, et en septième année, les entraînements au combat, les cours spéciaux ainsi que les traquenards de Voldemort.

« - Pareil pour moi, ajouta la jeune femme.

« - Et bé, moi qui pensait que ce n'était que des rumeurs. En fait, non ! C'est dingue. Séverus avait tord en nous racontant que c'était des histoires juste bonne à te faire mousser.

« - crois-moi, j'aurais adorer avoir une année calme. Devoir m'inquiéter de mes examens au lieu de Voldemort. Seulement, j'avoue qu'entre toutes ses aventures, je ne me suis jamais angoissé à l'idée que je pourrais rater une épreuve. Sauf celle de potion en cinquième année. J'avais besoin d'un O et Rogue ne m'aimant pas, j'étais sûr de rater. Mais j'ai fini par le décrocher, ce fichu optimal. Ce qui me permettra d'intégrer l'école d'auror dès la fin de la guerre.

A ces mots, le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit que pour Harry, ce serait toujours bataille, recherche de mage noir, et extermination du mal. Il n'y aurait jamais de place pour elle, dans ce monde-là. Sans un bruit, elle sortit de la pièce. Harry étant en grande conversation avec son ami, ne la vit pas. Seulement elle, elle le vit. Ce regard brillant d'excitation à l'évocation du plan de carrière à laquelle il se destinait. Au bout de dix minutes, il se tourna vers l'endroit ou était sa copine et fut surpris de le trouver vide.

« - Elle est oui Mione ?

« - Partie depuis au moins dix minutes, Harry. Et oui, ton futur est très intéressant mais faut croire que tu ne l'as pas captivée, déclara Gwendalyana dans un sourire.

Aussitôt, il sortit de la pièce. Il alla voir dans sa chambre, mais celle-ci était vide. A tout hasard, il partit voir dans le chapelet, mais au fond de lui, il savait exactement ou elle était. Il s'y dirigea tranquillement, appréciant ce moment de calme propice à la réflexion. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Drago et son amie française l'observait. Ils furent d'ailleurs surpris qu'il disparaisse d'un coup.

Il entra dans le dôme protecteur et sourit. Elle était là, allongée sous les étoiles à les regarder les mains croisées sous sa tête.

« - C'est un beau spectacle n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il incertain.

Il n'était pas sur qu'elle voudrait sa compagnie ce soir. Après tout, il avait sûrement fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle parte à pas de loup seulement, il ignorait quoi.

« - Tout juste. C'est calme, reposant, et très agréable quand tu as besoin de faire le vide. (**Lana** : Je confirme, j'ai été faire un petit tour sous le ciel ce soir)

« - J'ai fais quelques chose que je n'aurais pas ?

« - Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

« - Et bien, tu es parti sans me prévenir, tu me parles sans me regarder, j'en conclu que tu ne veux pas me voir. Je me trompe ?

« - Oui, chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'il dut lui demander de répéter après s'être rapproché.

Il était si près d'elle, qu'elle lui prit la main, et l'attira vers elle. Seulement, elle calcula mal son coup, et il faillit atterrir sur elle. Il se retint juste à temps. Il était au dessus d'elle une main de chaque côté de son visage. Leurs yeux se firent plus brillants, et leurs yeux dévièrent sur les lèvres de l'autre. Dans un grand moment de tendresse, ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Comme si l'autre était un morceau de cristal extrêmement fragile. D'une main, il se retint, et utilisa celle qu'il venait de libérer pour la passer derrière la nuque de sa petite amie, approfondissant leur étreinte. Finalement, il s'allongea sur elle, tandis que leurs mains découvraient le corps qu'ils commençaient à si bien connaître. L'un comme l'autre savait ou caressait pour faire frémir l'autre. Leur étreinte devint plus passionnelle mais toujours aussi douce et tendre. Cédant à ses pulsions, la jeune femme les fit basculer et se retrouva sur lui. Ils stoppèrent leurs baiser le temps d'un regard. Hermione comprit qu'il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le laissait penser, rien qu'en voyant les doutes dans ses yeux. Retenant, un cri de frustration, elle l'embrassa, de nouveau tendrement, réfrénant ses envies. Cependant, malgré ses doutes, le jeune homme commença à caresser sa partenaire sous ses vêtements. Ils se savaient à l'abri des regards dans cet endroit. D'un rapide mouvement de hanches, il reprit la situation en main. Il avait ses mains sur le pull de la jeune femme et pensa, sincèrement l'enlever, quand il entendit une branche craquer prés d'eux. Retenant un soupir, ils s'arrêtèrent et écoutèrent.

« - C'est pourtant bien là qu'il a disparu, s'exclama Gwendalyana. Je ne comprends pas !

Hermione le regarda, et vit qu'il se retenait de rire.

« - Finalement, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, il va falloir leur montrer notre endroit plus tôt que prévu.

Entendant ça, elle fit la grimace. Elle aurait voulu profiter encore quelques jours de ce havre de paix. Il se leva près à leurs avouer, quand soudain Drago abandonna les recherches.

« - On verra demain. Au pire, on les cuisine jusqu'aux aveux, mais là, je suis mort. Bonne nuit.

Se croyant seul, il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. C'était bref, mais la jeune femme apprécia. Elle le retint par le bras.

« - Qu'es-ce ça veux dire ?

« - Quoi donc ? Ce baiser ? C'est une promesse. Quand on aura battu Voldemort, et si jamais tu n'as pas changé d'avis, je te promets de faire un bout de chemin avec toi. Disons uns cinquantaine d'année. (**Lana** : Génial, je parle de promesses et j'écoute quoi ? Promets-moi (de ne rien me promettre) Trop bon ! ))

« - Attends, la jeune femme s'approcha et l'embrassa à son tour, moi aussi je t'en fais la promesse, mais va falloir qu'on se dépêche de lui botter les fesses à celui-là parce que je suis très peu patiente.

Ils se sourirent et partirent, sans même s'apercevoir qu'ils auraient du être à côté, des deux tourtereaux. Se tournant vers sa petite amie, il la regarda.

« - Dis-moi, c'est normal qu'ils ne nous aient pas vu ?

« - Oui en fait, j'ai lancé un sort, tant que tu sais ou il est, tu vois l'endroit mais sinon tu passes dedans sans le voir.

Il hocha la tête, et proposa d'aller se coucher. La jeune femme accéda à sa requête. Sans se concerter, il emmena la jeune femme dans sa propre chambre. Ils se changèrent et, entrèrent dans le lit. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa avant de fermer les yeux.

Durant la nuit, Harry fit un drôle de rêve. Il était à Poudlard, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, entrain de lire le livre de son ancêtre. D'un coup, Pavartie entra et fonça droit sur lui. Elle lui prit le livre des mains, l'arracha en deux, et lui dit :

« - Puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre, tu n'en n'aura qu'un bout.

Aussitôt, elle ressortit avec la moitié du livre. Lui, resta là, les bras pendants, à observer le reste de écrit. Il se leva, et les feuilles s'éparpillèrent autour de lui.

« - Génial maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à demander à Godric lui-même ce que tout ça signifie.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, à cinq heures. Il pensa se lever et commencer son entraînement, mais la jeune femme bougea, lui rappelant inconsciemment, sa présence. Il profita de sa présence quelques instants, puis finit par se lever. Il partit courir comme tous les matins, et fit seulement, la moitié de ses exercices, voulant à tout prix la retrouver. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pendant deux semaines, la voir deux heures lui suffisait, mais ce matin, c'était tous son cœur, et son cerveau qui désirait sa présence. Incapable de résister, il retourna dans sa chambre. Elle était là, allongée sous les couvertures. A peine s'assit-il, qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« - Bonjour, dit-il en l'embrassant, bien dormi ?

« - Bonjour, bien et toi ? T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

« - J'ai très bien dormi à tes côtés, murmura-t-il, je suis debout depuis cinq heures, j'étais entrain de m'entraîner mais j'avais trop envie de te voir. Et toi ?

« - Ce doit faire un quart d'heure. Mais je ne suis pas motivée pour sortir de sous la couette.

Il acquiesça et s'allongea près d'elle. Seulement, conscient qu'il ne devait pas forcément sentir bon, il partit se laver, après un baiser en faisant promettre à la jeune femme de l'attendre Dix minutes plus tard, il fut de retour près d'elle. Ce fut Hermione qui prit l'initiative du câlin. Elle se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête sur son buste. Il inspira longuement son odeur, avant de fermer les yeux de bien-être. C'est dans cette position qui lui raconta son rêve. Il n'y comprenait rien mais il était si drôle qu'il voulut le partager avec sa meilleure amie. A la fin de son récit, elle releva la tête et l'observa. Il souriait à moitié en y repensant.

« - Harry, tu ne crois pas qu'il a une signification, ce rêve ?

« - Quoi ? Tu penses que je devrais aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller lire le livre, en espérant que Pavartie vienne l'arracher ?

« - Mais non, idiot, mais il doit y avoir un sens caché. A nous de le découvrir, c'est peut-être un indice pour trouver ou posé la pierre pour l'activer.

Ils restèrent un instant allongés puis décidèrent de se lever, afin de faire plus de recherche sur cette idée. Tandis que la jeune femme se préparait et prenait son petit-déjeuner, Harry discuta avec Rémus. Celui-ci se rangea au côté de la jeune femme. C'est donc une équipe de trois qui alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Peu à peu, les autres les rejoignirent, chacun faisant des recherches sur un sujet différents. Ainsi Minerva nota des idées pour le projet qu'elle partageait avec Rémus, Gwendalyana et Drago réfléchirent à différents moyens d'aller sur Atlantide et de leurs demander de l'aide, et Filius sur des sujets de coordinations et de guerre. Ils étaient tous regroupés, dans une même pièce, quand Harry leva la tête. « C'est étrange de se retrouver tous au même endroit quand ce n'est pas pour faire un brief, pensa-t-il. » Il sourit, prit la main de sa petite amie et continua sa lecture. « Etrange, pensa Hermione, qu'il est ce besoin de sentir ma présence physiquement, comme ça. Comme s'il sentait qu'il allait bientôt me quitter, à temps indéterminé, et qu'il avait besoin de me sentir près de lui. » La jeune femme était en pleine réflexion, aussi ne suivit-elle pas la suite des évènements.

Harry observa son amie française. Se sentant dévisagée, Gwendalyana leva les yeux. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis discrètement, invoqua un parchemin. Elle fit de même, et le réduisit en boulettes. Puis, prit un livre, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, commença son rempart. Ils se sourirent, et tout en continuant leurs manèges se rapprochèrent. Après tout, ils fallaient qu'ils se protègent s'ils ne voulaient pas recevoir, la « sauce » Leur procédé dura encore quelques minutes, puis, ils changèrent de tactique. Ils finirent par attaquer les adultes à grands renforts d'insectes en papier. Il y avait toute sortes d'animaux. Des rampants, des arachnides, des volants, des marchants, et même quelques uns qui sautaient. Rémus, Minerva et Filius, n'ayant rien vu venir, furent étonnés de cet envahissement. Ils commencèrent par taper sur les papiers avec des livres, puis abandonnèrent la défense pour l'attaque. Comme autrefois, les adolescents se tordaient de rire bien cachés derrière les livres. Seul Drago et Hermione, qui était sorti de ses réflexions au premier coup de livre, les observaient sans comprendre. Puis avisant leurs amis, ils reconstituèrent le puzzle. Seulement, c'était trop tard. Les adultes commençaient à leur tour l'attaque. Bientôt, la bibliothèque, endroit présumé calme, se transforma en champs de bataille. Adultes contre plus jeune, les étagères de livres, servant de fortification, la lutte fut insoutenable. Cependant, personne ne comprit bien, pourquoi Harry et Gwendalyana agissaient ainsi. Or, c'était la façon que le jeune homme avait trouvée, pour les entraîner aux attaques surprises, stratégie que Voldemort semblait apprécier. Aussi il découvrit le point faible de tous. Ils avaient tous commencés par se défendre, puis seulement après à attaquer. Il sut dès ce moment, qu'elles étaient les points à améliorer. Quand Kiry arriva, elle reçut une pluie d'insectes en tout genre, aussi décidèrent-ils tous que le moment d'arrêter étaient arriver. Ils nettoyèrent la pièce, d'un coup de baguette, et sortirent de leurs murailles. L'elfe les prévint que le repas était prêt. En descendant, chaque groupe fit un résumé de ce qu'il avait eut le temps d'apprendre avant l'attaque surprise des bouts de papiers. Harry, qui ne lâchait pas sa copine, écouta attentivement ce que Rémus lui annonçait.

« - Tu vois Harry, selon mes recherches, il y a effectivement un lien caché. Mais je doute que tu puisses donner rendez-vous à Godric et qu'il vienne comme ça. Il faudrait se renseigner sur d'autres livres biographiques et autobiographiques.

« - Non, c'est stupide. Pourquoi se faire enterrer avec ce livre si la réponse est ailleurs ? Cet écrit est le lien. Seulement à quoi il amène, je ne sais pas encore. Dans mon rêve Pavartie disait « Puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre, tu n'en n'aura qu'un bout » ou un truc similaire. Donc, ça signifie que c'est un puzzle à reconstruire.

« - Où peut-être lire entre les lignes Harry, dit Hermione.

« - Peut-être, admit-il.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, et s'attablèrent. Comme d'habitude, Harry se servit peu, privilégiant les légumes verts. Personne ne comprenait à quoi pouvait bien servir son régime, lui-même l'ignorait. Seulement, il avait la conviction que c'est ce qu'il devait faire. D'un coup, il se souvint d'un détail.

« - Mumus, tu penses que ça signifie qu'il faut que je fasse une sorte de retour dans le temps ?

« - Harry c'est très risqué comme démarche. Et puis, il te faudrait plus qu'un retourneur de temps, et savoir à quel moment exact, Godric veut que tu le vois. Imagine que tu arrives trois jours après sa mort ? Nous savons qu'ils ont vécu, il y a mille ans, environ mais combien de temps exactement, ça, c'est impossible à dire.

« Dommage, j'avoue que ça aurait put être plaisant de les rencontrer, pensa-t-il. » Harry se laissa imaginer, qu'ils les rencontraient. Tous les cinq autour d'une table ronde. Ils discutaient de ce qu'était devenu chaque héritier. Godric aurait de quoi être fier de lui. Salazar aussi, peut-être. Une main passa devant son nez. Il se connecta à la réalité et fut surpris d'entendre parler de mariage. Un coup d'œil vers Gwendalyana et celle-ci lui fit un bref récapitulatif de la conversation.

« « Mamie vient de dire qu'une fois que Voldemort sera mort, il va y avoir de nombreux mariages. Notamment le tien avec Hermione, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. » Il hocha la tête et écouta la conversation.

« - Non, Rémus, réfléchis, la plupart des sorciers vont attendre qu'il soit mort.

« - Non, si vraiment un couple s'aime, il ne va pas patienter encore trois ans que le monde soit sur pour se marier. Au contraire, il faut qu'ils profitent de chaque instant. Comme s'il était le dernier.

« - Tout à fait d'accord, Mumus. A mon avis, si vraiment tu aimes une personne, il faut lui dire, ne pas attendre cent cinquante ans que tout soit calme. Ça ne sera jamais le cas. Si ce n'est pas un mage noir, qui pourrit la vie, ce sera un politicien véreux, ou autre chose. Rien n'est jamais parfait.

En disant cela, Harry avait observé Drago. Celui-ci était très silencieux, ce qui était inhabituel pour le jeune homme.

« - T'as raison, Harry. Cela étant, Minerva n'a pas tord. Voldemort fait peur à énormément de sorciers. Ils vont, pour beaucoup attendre la fin de la guerre, pour se marier, ou se déclarer. Ce qui est stupide. Si jamais il meurt, l'être aimé ne saura jamais ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. C'est une perte de temps, et d'amour, dit Hermione en lui prenant la main.

Après cette réplique, ils quittèrent la table pour aller dans le salon. Harry avait Hermione au creux de ses bras, et ne la quittait pas. Ils s'installèrent tous, et le jeune homme mit sa copine sur lui. Ils continuèrent leur conversation, puis dérivèrent sur les différents couples qu'ils connaissaient, et qui étaient susceptible de se marier après la guerre.

« - J'imagine que Ginny épousera Dean s'il lui demande, proposa Hermione.

« - Je pense aussi. Ils sont ensemble depuis notre sixième année. Je pense qu'ils sont prêts à sauter ce pas.

« - Pas forcément Harry. Je vais jouer l'oiseau de mauvais augure, mais il reste peut-être avec elle le temps que cette guerre finisse. Si ça se trouve, il va la quitter après. C'est une possibilité à envisager. Bien que j'espère me tromper.

« - Non, crois-moi, Ginny n'a jamais attendu d'être en sécurité pour casser avec un copain. Au contraire, dit la meilleure amie de la rouquine.

Ils discutèrent durant encore une bonne heure puis chacun partit se coucher. Cette nuit encore, les deux tourtereaux dormirent ensemble. Seulement à deux heures du matin, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Intrigués, ils mirent la cape d'invisibilité et allèrent dans le couloir pour apercevoir, Drago, qui avait été invité, entrer dans la chambre de la jeune française. Quand elle eut fermé la porte, ils en firent autant et se regardèrent.

« - Tu crois qu'il va lui dire ?

« - J'espère parce qu'il la rend malheureuse à la faire poireauter comme ça, avoua-t-il.

« - Tu l'aimes bien Nana, avoue !

« - Comme une sœur. Pourquoi t'es jalouse, demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Piquer au vif, la jeune femme lui sauta dessus, ce qui les fit tomber sur le lit. Ils rirent doucement et s'embrassèrent tendrement, seulement la passion la remplaça vite. Timidement, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, et ne prirent pas la peine d'enfiler un pyjama.

« - Harry, murmura une voix.

« - Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Avant que la voix ne s'identifie, il remarqua qu'il était dans Poudlard. C'était le bureau directorial pour être précis.

« - Tu as souhaité nous rencontrer Harry alors nous voici.

Voilà, c'est tout. Si ça vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Et si ça ne vous a pas plut je vous autorise à en laisser une quand même. Mdr **Voldemort** : Ma parole, elle se lance dans le style humoristique la blonde. **Lucius** : Attention Maître, elle refuse qu'on l'appelle ainsi. **Lana** : Tout juste, Tom. Pour la peine, tu … feras le ménage. Attendez une minute, depuis quand il est là, le blond ? **Lucius** : Vous parlez de moi, je suppose ? **Harry** : T'en vois d'autre dans le coin ?

**La minute Lana** : Bon hop, ils sont partis ranger leur chantier. Parce que figurez-vous qu'ils ont fait la fête durant mon absence. Enfin bon, si je mets ma petite minute, c'est pour vous annoncer, qu'à l'heure ou vous lisez, il ne reste que onze chapitres avant la fin. On en vient à bout, Youpiiii, ou presque. Les rars dans le prochain chapitre, vu qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je poste deux chapitres par semaines, voir plus.


	41. Voyage Chez les Fondateurs Partie II

La minute des personnages :

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Remerciements** : Bon alors là, je ne remercie personne, mais je dédie ce chapitre à **Jenny** et **lefandeharry**. Merci pour votre soutien !

**Souvenez-vous** : _« - Tu as souhaité nous rencontrer Harry alors nous voici._

**Chapitre**** XXXXI : ****Voyage Chez les Fondateurs. Partie II**

Aussitôt, devant lui, se matérialisèrent les quatre fondateurs. Du moins le pensa-t-ils. Ils ne ressemblaient à aucun portrait qu'il avait vu. Ils étaient tous, quatre, très jeune. « Ils doivent avoir mon âge à quelques années près, pensa-t-il. »

« - Où sommes-nous ?

« - Dans un espace temporel, mon cher, dit une jeune femme. Je me présente, Dame Poufsouffle.

« - Enchantée, Dame Poufsouffle. Quand vous dites, un espace temporel, ça signifie quoi pour mes amis ? Je dors, je suis dans le coma, … j'ai disparu ?

« - Je pencherais pour un coma, déclara un des sorcier, Salazar Serpentard, jeune homme.

« - Enchanté, dit- Harry en faisant une révérence. Mais ne vont-ils pas s'inquiéter ?

« - Non, rassure-toi Harry. Tes fonctions vitales sont bonnes, comme si tu dormais, sauf qu'ils ne peuvent pas te réveiller, expliqua le sorcier qui ne s'était pas présenté mais Harry le reconnu sans grande peine.

Avec son manteau rouge et or, et son épée à la ceinture, ce ne pouvait être que son ancêtre.

« - Godric Gryffondor, ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il avant de se tourner vers la sorcière qui n'avait pas encore parlé, Dame Serdaigle, c'est un honneur !

La sorcière lui rendit sa révérence, et Godric proposa de se tutoyer et de s'appeler par leurs prénoms éventuellement. Le jeune héros acquiesça. Il se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise, sans toutes ses manières, qui le dépassaient. Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table, et expliquèrent au jeune homme ce qu'il pensait de sa démarche.

« - Tu sais Harry, nous savons ce que tu compte faire, seulement ta démarche est audacieuse, et il se peut qu'elle rate.

A ces mots, notre jeune ami écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Si jamais ça ne marchait pas, il risquait de mourir et ce, sans tuer Voldemort.

« - Comment cela est-ce possible ? D'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est un moyen infaillible d'envoyer quelqu'un dans une dimension infernale.

« - Oui, mais les pierres n'ont jamais été essayé, continua Salazar. Vois-tu nous les avons crées dans ce but, mais nous ne pouvons t'assurer qu'elle sont fiables. Il y a un risque même infime que cela échoue. C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir te préparer physiquement au combat. Et ton entraînement actuel est loin de suffire. C'est pour ça que nous t'avons fait venir. Nous allons t'entraîner à être plus fort.

« - Vous êtes sérieux ? Ce sera un honneur d'être votre élève.

« - Non Harry, ce sera un honneur pour nous de t'avoir pour élève. Tu sais, nous suivons ton combat depuis tes onze ans. Nous avons vu toutes les horreurs de ton passé, nous avons souffert en même toi, et rit à tes côtés. Tu as vécu dix fois plus que le vivrons les sorciers actuels, déclara Rowena.

« - Nous payons notre dette envers toi, pour avoir participer à tous tes combats, acheva Salazar.

Harry hocha la tête, et ajouta qu'il était prêt à suivre leurs conseils et exercice sans rechigner.

Ainsi, ils sortirent du bureau et allèrent dans le parc. Il apprit avec Godric à manier l'épée, avec Salazar, ce fut l'art de la stratégie, Rowena se chargea de lui apprendre quelques uns des sortilèges qu'ils avaient inventés mais qui étaient oublié, quand à Helga, elle approfondit sa maîtrise de la magie oculaire et psychique. Il passa la première journée au coté de Godric. C'est durant trois heures, qu'il apprit à se battre à l'épée. Seulement, manquant de force dans les bras, il avait du mal à tenir la longueur d'un combat, et le fondateur le battait en moins de cinq minutes. Ils abandonnèrent donc l'idée au profit d'un entraînement musculaire.

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se réveilla. Elle fut ravie de trouver son copain à ses côtés. Il dormait encore. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était dix heures, aussi décida-t-elle de se lever. Elle l'embrassa, et partit. Arrivée en bas, elle trouva tout le monde debout. Elle les embrassa et se servit. Ils avaient passé une nuit merveilleuse, remplit de tendresse. Cependant, Hermione souffrait encore du rejet d'Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne voulait pas aller plus loin que leurs câlins. Même si elle en appréciait la tendresse et la douceur dont il faisait preuve, elle commençait à en avoir marre de rester aussi sage. Pourtant son agacement l'étonnait. Elle en avait parlait au médicomage OMaley. Celle-ci avait été formelle. Le fait de vouloir à tout prix franchir le pas était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour oublier ce qu'elle avait subit. Soudain, elle se souvint d'un détail bizarre.

_Flash-back_

_Ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre. Se sentant près, le jeune homme avait voulut aller plus loin, mais soudain, ce fut elle qui refusa. Il ne comprit pas, mais ne dit rien quand il la vit se recroqueviller sur elle-même en pleurant. Il la prit dans ses bras._

_« - Ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il à son oreille._

_« - Mais si Harry. Je rêve de ce moment depuis que je suis revenue à tes côtés, et quand tu es prêt c'est moi qui bloque. Ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi ça m'arrive ?_

_« - Parce que tu n'es pas aussi prête que tu le pensais. Ecoute, on ira à ton rythme, je te le promets, mais ne pleure plus. Ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi, ajouta-il._

_Fin du flash-back_

Se remémorant, ça, elle se stoppa dans son geste. Gwendalyana la regarda et l'appela.

« - Euh, Hermione, ça va ?

« - Hein ? Oui, oui, dit-elle précipitamment. Tout va bien. Je me demande juste comment ça se fait qu'Harry ne se lève pas. D'habitude, il est debout si tôt.

« - C'est vrai mais peut-être avait-il besoin de repos, proposa Rémus.

Ils se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête. Depuis deux semaines, il passait son temps à s'entraîner, et n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes. Ils allèrent dans la chambre et tentèrent de le réveiller. Seulement, le jeune homme restait inconscient. Rémus, regarda Minerva.

« - Je crois qu'il a recommencé. Gwen va appeler Jean, on risque d'avoir besoin de lui.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme partit prévenir le professeur. Celui-ci arriva en quelques minutes, et observa le malade.

« -Bon déjà, ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Il n'a pas de blessures, ne parait pas plus pâle. Je vais le mettre sous perfusion moldu, ça le nourrira jusqu'à son réveil. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait. Il n'était pas étrange, ces derniers jours ? Perte d'appétit ? Déprimé ? Accro à quelque chose ?

« - Non, Jean, il s'entraînait plusieurs heures par jour. Il mangeait équilibré, avec une préférence pour les légumes verts. Nous avons discuté hier soir tous ensemble, mais il m'a semblé être bien dans sa tête.

« - Il a dormi seul ?

« - Non, j'étais avec lui, docteur !

« - Il t'a semblé soucieux Hermione ? Contrarié ? Fatigué ?

« - Euh, non, on a beaucoup discuté, et… non, on ne parlait pas de la guerre. On se souvenait de nos années à Poudlard, et on a parlé de notre avenir. Comme souvent !

« - Tu es sûr qu'il ne sait rien passé d'étrange, qui aurait pu le contrarier ? La dernière fois, c'était à cause d'une dispute entre Rém et lui, donc, il faut que je sache exactement ce qu'il s'est dit ?

« - Laissez-moi réfléchir. On est entré dans la chambre, en discutant du couple de Ginny, on a enchaîné sur Drago et Gwen, vu qu'on l'a vu entrer dans la chambre de la miss. Je l'ai interrogé sur le lien qui les unit, Gwen et lui, il m'a taquiné sur ma jalousie. Après pour me venger, je lui ai sauté dessus pour le chatouiller, et … Je peux vous parler en privé ?

« - Pas de problème.

Tous, sortirent laissant le médecin et la jeune femme seuls au chevet du Survivant. Celle-ci lança un _insonorus_ et continua son récit.

« - Après, on s'est embrassé, et on a commencé à se caresser en se déshabillant, avoua-t-elle gênée d'en parler, et on a …

« - Vous avez couché ensemble, l'aida-t-il sentant sa gêne.

« - Non, en fait, on en avait envie tous les deux mais au dernier moment, j'ai eu peur, et j'ai pas pu. C'est étrange d'ailleurs vu que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin depuis longtemps. Vous pensez que c'est ça professeur ?

« - Après ton refus, il a réagit comment ? Il était frustré ou compréhensif ?

« - Non, il a été adorable. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il attendrait, qu'on irait à ma vitesse, enfin ce genre de chose. Après il m'a embrassé, et m'a prise dans ses bras, avant de s'endormir. D'ailleurs, j'étais toujours dans ses bras à mon réveil.

« - Je vois, donc, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas ça.

Il l'observa quelques instants, et vit son souffle s'accélérer.

« - Etrange, on dirait qu'il est en plein effort.

A son tour, Hermione le regarda. En effet, il s'était mis à respirer comme après un gros effort. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il était immobilisé dans cette position.

« - Professeur …

« - Appelle-moi Jean, s'il te plait et tutoie-moi.

« - Bien ! Jean, tu penses que Voldemort s'est immiscé en lui, et qu'il s'obstine à rester dans un état de sommeil afin qu'il ne voit pas ce que nous faisons ?

« - Non, Harry maîtrise parfaitement l'occlumencie, crois-moi, je suis un expert en la matière, et je n'arrive pas à briser ses barrières mentales. Le mage noir n'a aucune chance. Harry a acquit une grande puissance mentale depuis que ses dons psychiques se sont développés.

Ils restèrent là, à l'observer en silence, après avoir laissé entrer les autres. Jean leur fit part de son diagnostic. Selon lui, il n'y avait aucun problème pour le moment, seulement, il allait amener quelqu'un de confiance ici, pour s'assurer de son état de santé. Il fit appel au médicomage OMaley. Celle-ci s'entretint quelques minutes avec le professeur puis, prit la direction des opérations.

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

Pendant ce temps, inconscient des soucis qu'engendrait son absence, Harry continuait son entraînement. Godric venait de le faire courir durant une heure à vitesse constante, sans s'arrêter. Ils avaient courut ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien, Harry se renseignant sur son ancêtre. A la fin, ils s'étirèrent, et fit quelques mouvements afin qu'il muscle ses bras, encore trop frêle pour tenir la distance durant un combat à l'épée. Puis, ils partirent se restaurer. Au menu, viande blanche, pour les protéines, féculents pour tenir toute la journée, légumes pour faciliter la digestion, et produit laitiers pour le calcium et le renforcement musculaire et osseux, et un fruit pour les vitamines. Après ce repas, Harry se sentit lourd. Ils firent une petite sieste de trente minutes, pour aider à la digestion, et se reposer. Après ça, Rowena l'emmena dans une bibliothèque énorme ou ils potassèrent quelques sorts connus, puis des moins connu. Trois heures plus tard, ce fut Helga qui vint le chercher. Ensemble, ils allèrent dans ce qui deviendrait la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney. Ils s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur et la sorcière lui demanda de fermer les yeux, et de ce concentrer sur son flux de magie. Naturellement, pour Harry, ce n'était que du charabia. Cependant, se tenant à sa promesse, il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Seulement, au bout de cinq minutes, il demanda :

« - Helga, excuse-moi mais comment on fait pour sentir son flux magique ?

« - Il suffit de te concentrer sur ce qui fait ta force. Tu vois Harry, c'est un peu comme faire un patronus. Tu dois penser à un souvenir agréable pour le faire apparaître, et bien c'est la même chose, sauf que chaque sorcier puise sa force en quelque chose. Moi par exemple, c'est dans mes amis, pour certains, ce sera l'argent, l'amour, l'envie de vengeance. Reste à trouver où tu puises ta force et ton envie de te battre.

« - En Hermione, principalement, puisque c'est pour elle que je reste en vie. Seulement, il y a aussi, mes amis, les souvenirs des leçons avec Albus.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui compte à tes yeux ? Imagine que toutes ses personnes soient devant toi, prêtes à mourir. Tu ne peux en sauver qu'un ? Qui choisis-tu ?

Devant l'air effrayé de son élève, elle poursuivit.

« - Rassure-toi ce n'est pas le cas, mais c'est en répondant à cette question que tu sauras d'où te vient ta force. Alors dis-moi Harry, si tu devais sauver qu'une seule personne, parmi Hermione, tes ami, ou Albus, qui sauverais-tu ?

« - Et bien, je pense qu'Albus, saurait …

« - Non, ne pense pas ainsi. Dis-toi que seul toi peux les sauver. Qui choisi-tu ? Sans qui ne peux-tu pas vivre ? Qui ou quoi ? Pour certains c'est un sentiment, ou un bien matériel.

« - Parmi tout ceux que j'aime ? Je ne peux sauver qu'une seule personne, c'est ça ?

La sorcière hocha la tête.

« - Et bien dans ce cas, je sauve la seule personne qui n'a jamais douté de moi, de mes capacités, de ce que je ressens pour elle. La seule qui est toujours lu en moi, et me remonter le moral quand je n'allais pas bien.

« - Qui est-ce ?

« - Et bien, ne te moque pas, mais je choisie de sauver …

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

Drago et Gwendalyana était chacun dans leur chambre. Ils se préparaient à retourner à Atlantide, afin de solliciter leur aide. Ils avaient lu, que ces sorciers étaient les meilleurs pour les sorts curatifs et défensifs. Ils comptaient donc appuyer leur argumentaire sur ce point. En leur faisant penser qu'ils seraient plus qu'utiles. Seulement, les Atlantes étaient des êtres connus pour leur neutralité. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien, se ranger de leur côté, que du côté de Voldemort. Il leur fallait trouver un argument choc pour les convaincre. Faisant fi, et espérant le trouver en chemin, les deux adolescents sortirent du QG après avoir pris des nouvelles de leur ami. Celui-ci était dans le même état. Gwendalyana nota qu'un lit supplémentaire avait été ajouté. « Sûrement pour Marissa, pensa-t-elle. » Peu après, ils étaient dehors. Ne connaissant pas le chemin, le jeune homme fut obligé de suivre son amie. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'en Normandie, et Gwendalyana d'un sort appela le bateau qui rejoignait l'île. Elle fut quelques peu surprise de voir apparaître un sous-marin, avant de se souvenir, que les cinq jours devaient être passés. Tout en expliquant les raison du moyen de transport au jeune homme, Gwendalyana embarqua, suivit par son ami. Durant le temps du trajet, la jeune femme fit un récapitulatif de ce qu'elle se souvenait des Atlantes.

« - Alors tout d'abord, en ce moment, ils sont sous l'eau pour pas loin de trois cent jours, j'imagine. Leur île fait surface, cinq à six jours par an. Ils sont pacifiques et vivent en harmonie, avec de grands elfes blonds, donc s'il te plait, évite de leur parler comme on parle à un elfe de maison dans les familles bourgeoise. Ah aussi, ils sont méfiants vu que c'est un sorcier qui les as englouti, à cause du livre qu'ils nous ont offert. Seulement vu qu'ils nous ont fait des cadeaux, je suppose qu'ils nous accueilleront bien. En admettant qu'ils se souviennent de moi, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

« - D'accord, faut que je sache autre chose ? Pour éviter les gaffes.

« - Euh laisse-moi réfléchir. Non, je crois que tu sais tout. Ah oui, et quand l'île est au niveau de la mer, les jours sont plus lents. La preuve, la dernière fois nous ne sommes même pas resté un jour et ça a fait dix jours normaux. C'est pour dire ! Enfin là, c'est plus pour informations, je pense qu'ils sont retournés sous l'eau, d'où le sous-marin.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il se promit de se renseigner sur ce peuple, dont, manifestement, il ne savait rien. Ils prirent le courant magique qui les immergea. Ils voguèrent durant quelques minutes à peine, quand ils arrivèrent. Les deux adolescents s'étaient attendus à devoir sans cesse se lancer un sort de tête en bulles, seulement, l'île était elle-même sous une bulle.

« - Je me demande comment ils font pour avoir assez d'air pour tenir trois cent soixante jours, demanda la jeune femme. Bonjour Warim.

« - Oh la jeune femme de l'autre jour. Comment vont vos amis ?

« - Très bien, sauf Harry qui est dans un coma léger. Mais on en ignore encore la cause. Et vous ?

« - Très bien, voulez-vous que je prévienne, Haniske de votre présence ?

« - Oui, s'il vous plait. On vous attend ici.

Une fois l'Atlante partit, la jeune femme se tourna vers son amie.

« - Wahim s'occupe du contrôle de visiteurs de l'île. Quand à Haniske, c'est le chef de l'île.

Peu après, le dénommé Wahim revint avec une jeune femme d'un grande beauté. Elle était brune, avec de grands yeux clairs. Son teint, bien que pâle, n'était pas blanc, ce qui lui donnait une allure noble. Ses bras fins, et ses hanches voluptueuse, elle donnait l'image d'un mère au foyer épanouie. Sa silhouette élancée semblait nager, dans une robe de sorcier trop grande pour elle. Cependant, malgré ce détail, la jeune femme semblait être saine d'esprit.

« - Bonjour, amis de Wahim, je me nomme Phaléas, je suis la femme de Haniske. Il s'excuse auprès de vous, seulement, une réunion d'une importance capitale pour l'île, le retient. Cependant, si je peux vous aider, n'hésitez pas.

« Mince, je ne connais pas son caractère. Comment faire pour lui formuler la raison de notre visite. Si je fais une gaffe, on est cuit. Ceci dit, je ne peux pas l'envoyer balader, sous prétexte que je ne la connais pas. » Gwendalyana, en proie à une grande réflexion, n'entendit pas Drago prendre l'initiative. Il ne savait peut-être pas, autant de chose qu'elle, seulement, ces années de mangemorts, lui avait appris la délicatesse des mots. Surtout si c'était pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à Voldemort.

« - Chère Phaléas, la raison de notre visite est simple. Comme vous devez le savoir, nous sommes en guerre au Royaume-Uni, et si nous sommes venus vous voir, c'est …

« - Le peuple Atlante est pacifique. Si c'est pour avoir une plus grande armée, que vous êtes là, je vous conseille de reprendre le bateau, dit-elle en toute franchise et sans une once de méchanceté dans la voix.

« - Non, du tout, nous connaissons l'impartialité de votre peuple, et nous le respectons. La raison de notre visite est plus simple. Voilà, selon nos livres les Atlantes sont les maîtres des sorts et potions curatives. Et cette connaissance nous serait utile pour nous permettre de faire le moins de victimes possible, durant le sombre combat qui nous attend.

« - Et bien, j'en parlerais à Haniske après sa réunion. En attendant venez, nous allons vous installer.

Aussitôt, elle partit, Drago eut juste le temps de faire revenir sa jeune amie, à elle, que Phaléas avait disparut de son champ de vision. Ils la retrouvèrent, en grande conversation avec une petite fille. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis la jeune femme repartant, ils la suivirent. Ils finirent par arriver devant une coquette maison, aux murs roses. Elle les fit entrer.

« - Voilà, c'est notre maison d'hôte. Pour le moment, vous êtes seuls visiteurs donc, vous aurez la maison pour vois tout seul, mais ne soyez pas surpris si un chambre pousse. Ça signifiera qu'un nouvel intrus … Oh ! Pardon, je voulais dire, un nouvel invité vient de débarquer.

Aussitôt, elle ressortit, le rouge aux joues. Drago et Gwendalyana se regardèrent. Ils attendirent cinq minutes, puis rirent. Même si le nom d'intrus n'était pas agréable, c'était ce qu'ils étaient, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ils décidèrent de ne pas déballer leurs affaires, ne souhaitant pas trop s'attarder sur cette île loin de leurs amis. Durant plusieurs heures, ils tournèrent en rond, ne sachant que faire. Finalement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Intrigué, la jeune femme alla ouvrir avec Drago sur son épaule.

« - Haniske, ravie de vous voir. Entrez, je vous en pris, dit-elle en s'effaçant.

Le chef entra. Il avait vêtu une cape de sorcière qui fit penser aux capes d'Hermines des rois français. Seulement sa petite taille était inadaptée au tissu. Avec sa barbe brune et ses yeux verts, il ressemblait irrémédiablement à un roi de dessin animé. Gwendalyana se retint de rire, connaissant la susceptibilité du chef. Elle le fit asseoir et proposa à Drago d'aller chercher de quoi boire. Il accepta et, bientôt, elle se retrouva seule avec lui. Comme Wahim l'avait fait avant, il prit des nouvelles de ses amis, rencontré quelques semaines auparavant. Elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au QG depuis leur visite. Notamment la trahison d'un des chefs de leur réseau de résistants. Haniske trouva ce détail honteux.

« - C'est indigne de faire ça, quand on est chef. C'est trahir les espoirs de gens qui vous ont élit. Si jamais, je venais à trahir le peuple que je dirige, je me condamnerais moi-même à mort, et je demanderais à Phaléas de me tuer. Quand on est élu chef d'un groupe de personne, on se doit d'être blanc face à lui, et face à soi.

« - Oui, seulement, Voldemort a beaucoup d'influence sur les êtres faibles, mentalement.

« - Ah dans ce cas, il ne faut élire que des gens suffisamment fort pour résister à son influence. Qu'avez-vous fait de ce chef, une fois sa trahison découverte ?

« - Et bien, Harry lui a fait comprendre qu'elle ferait bien de rejoindre son maître, et nous avons dû réorganiser le réseau.

« - C'est une bonne chose. Vous l'avez eu depuis ?

« - Hélas pas encore. Il nous manque des hommes, mais nous faisons du recrutement, et des moyens, c'est d'ailleurs le but de notre visite.

« - Tiens donc ?

« - Oui, Harry a lu quelque part, que les Atlantes étaient les inventeurs de la plupart des sorts curatifs connu. Aussi, il nous a chargé, Drago et moi, de venir vous demander votre concours dans ce domaine. Vois-tu nous avons de quoi nous défendre et attaquer, seulement, Voldemort utilise des sorts impardonnables, et nous ne voulons faire de même qu'en dernier recours. Seulement, le mage noir, aura décimé la plupart de notre armée. Tu comprends ?

« - Oui, je comprends tout à fait, seulement, comme tu le sais, nous avons donné tous notre savoir à ceux que vous appeler médicomage.

« - Vraiment tout Haniske, demanda la jeune femme un brin désespérée.

« - En fait, non, nous avons gardé quelques uns de nos sorts, pour nous. C'est un peu, l'héritage de nos enfants, donc, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux accéder à votre requête aussi noble soit elle. Du moins pas avant d'en parler à tous les Atlantes. Nous allons organisé un banquet ce soir, en votre honneur. Venez donc ! J'en parlerais au peuple d'ici là. Peut-être aurais-je une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

Drago, qui était revenu depuis plusieurs minutes, écouta la conversation sans s'en mêler. Son amie avait l'air de savoir exactement quoi dire au chef pour le mettre dans sa poche. Quand il partit, une demi-heure après, le jeune homme la complimenta.

« - Bravo, tu aurais fait une bonne mangemorte.

« - Que veux-tu dire, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Et bien, ton speech. Tu lui as parlé de ce qu'il se passe au QG en appuyant la traîtrise de Vanilla, pour le mettre dans ta poche non ?

« - Bien sur que non. Quand nous sommes venus la première fois, nous leur avons promis, en échange du livre, de les protéger, et de les tenir informé de la guerre. De plus, Harry a déclaré qu'ils seraient au courant de tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient savoir. J'ai simplement respecté cette promesse.

« - Leur dire tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir ? Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils vous trahissent ? Après tout, qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas du côté de Voldemort ?

« - La même chose que ce qui m'assure qu'Harry est avec nous. Vois-tu les Atlantes, sont un peuple neutre. Bien sur, ils pourraient tout dire à Voldemort, mais s'il était venu, l'île ne serait plus ainsi, et ils auraient peur des sorciers. Réfléchis, tu as assez travaillé, entre guillemets, avec lui pour savoir qu'il serait venu, avec ses meilleurs mangemorts et qu'ils auraient tué plusieurs Atlantes. Ce qui aurait donné un accès limité à la ville. Or, on est logé dans une maison d'hôte très bien décoré, et les gens nous sourient dans la rue.

« - Et pour toi, ça signifie qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

« - Malefoy, contrairement à toi, je leur fais confiance. Si ce n'est pas ton cas, repars, je ne te retiens pas. Les Atlantes sont nos amis.

Sur ses mots, Gwendalyana retourna dans une des chambres et s'assit sur le lit pour réfléchir, sans savoir que de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée Phaléas les avait écouté. Notant tout, elle partit rejoindre son mari.

Quand plus tard, les deux jeunes arrivèrent au banquet, tout le monde les accueillit avec le sourire. Oubliant ses suspicions, Drago sourit à son tour, et parla avec beaucoup d'entre eux. Comme lui avait fait remarqué plus tôt la jeune femme, il vit les elfes blonds passaient un peu partout apportant plateaux, et boissons, avant de s'asseoir à la même table que les sorciers.

Durant le repas, ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses, puis le chef se leva.

« - Mes amis, si nous avons prévu ce banquet, c'est pour accueillir deux amis. Ils m'ont demandé plu tôt dans la journée si nous pouvions leur donner notre savoir, et tout au long de cette après-midi, je vous ai questionné à mon tour, vous demandant ce que vous en pensiez. Je pense qu'il est temps, maintenant de vous donner la réponse, chère Gwendalyana, et cher Drago. A l'unanimité, nous avons tous votés …

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ? Donnez vos impressions en reviews. **Voldemort** : Moi j'ai aimé, Potter dans le coma, deux sur une autre île, je pense qu'il faudrait que j'attaque maintenant. **Lana** : Oui, enfin bon, je …**Séverus** : Tout à fait Maître. **Lana **: Je vous signale au passage que …**Lucius** : J'approuve votre idée. **Lana** : Hey ho, je suis là ! Je voud … **Voldemort** : Depuis quand ai-je besoin de votre accord pour lancer une offensive ? **Lana** : LA FERME ! Merci, je voudrais vous rappeler à vous trois, que pour le moment, vous être censé préparer une stratégie pour la bataille.

**La minute de Lana** :Bon alors, maintenant que je peux parler sans être interrompu, à votre avis, en qui Harry puise-t-il sa force ? Quelle va être la réponse des Atlantes ? Quel est ce sorcier qui les a englouti trois cent soixante jours par an ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre, mais n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Celui ou celle qui répond bien à UNE seule question, il aura l'exclu jusqu'à la fin de la fic.

Et maintenant les **RARs** : Aujourd'hui c'est Ron qui vous répond.

**Ron** : Je suis ravi d'être avec vous ce soir. Vous êtes chaud ? Alors c'est parti. On commence les remerciements avec **Myria Clara Tonks** : Merci pour ta review. Alors je tiens à te dire que Lana est entièrement d'accord avec toi sur le tome 7. **Lana** : D'ailleurs pour tout te dire, bien que j'aie aimé certains passages, notamment quand Ron a joué au lâche, j'ai beaucoup moins aimé le récit du prince par exemple. Enfin bon, après chacun ses goûts. **Ron** : J'espère que ses deux chapitres t'ont plus. Bisous tout mouillé et dégoulinant. **Lana** : Beurk ! Bonne chance, il vient de te laver, tellement, il bave ! **Ron** : On continue avec notre plus fidèle revieweuse, **miiss-vaness-nessa** : Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review. **Lana** : Et surtout, (j'ai oublié le chapitre d'avant) merci pour ta review sur mon premier OS _**High School Musical**_. J'en poste un prochainement. Bisous **Ron** : Ravi que les chapitres te plaisent toujours autant. Pour ce qu'il concerne Rémus et Minerva, tu risques de te poser la question encore longtemps. Au moins jusqu'au chapitre de la bataille ou celui d'avant mdr. **Lana** : En ce qui concerne le tome 7. Je t'avoue que j'ai été déçu également de la bataille. Je trouve qu'elle ne rime à rien. Au moins ça me rassure, j'ai écrit une bataille plus sanglant, je crois ! **Ron** : J'espère que ses chapitres te plairont. Slurpppp sur la figure. **Lana et Hermione** : Beurk ! Bonne chance pour tout enlever. **Ron** : Enfin, on termine avec une petite nouvelle ou un petit nouveau **kmille28** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. J'espère que ses deux chapitres te plairont. Bisous sucrés.


	42. Voyage Chez les Fondateurs Partie III

La minute des personnages :

**La minute des personnages** : **Harry** : Oula, Lana viens de me prévenir que dans neuf chapitres notre aventure sera bouclée. Impossible d'y échapper. **Hermione** : Cool plus que neuf chapitres avant qu'on gagne alors ? **Voldemort** : Où que vous perdiez bandes de crétin. **Ron** : Passez-moi le pain ! _A l'entente de ses mots, tous les personnages regardent le rouquin d'un air affligé_ : …

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Remerciements** : Tous ceux, s'il y en a, mais qui ne me laisse pas leur avis.

**Souvenez-vous** : _« - Et bien, ne te moque pas, mais je choisie de sauver …_

**Chapitre** **XXXXII : ****Voyage Chez les Fondateurs. Partie III**

« - Hedwige, ma chouette. C'est le seul capable de voler, certes, mais c'est elle qui a toujours été là pour moi. Hermione aussi, seulement, de tous, c'est Hedwige que je sauve. Elle a toujours été mon lien avec le monde des sorciers, c'est elle qui m'a permis de garder le contact avec Sirius, et elle n'a jamais été vers un autre que moi. (**Lana** : Réponse stupide mais bon !)

« - Dans ce cas, ferme les yeux et pense à ta chouette. Ta joie en la voyant pour la première fois. Le bonheur de l'acheter, etc.

Harry inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se concentra sur la joie qui lui procurait l'animal. Bientôt, il sentit comme un courant d'air chaud le traverser entièrement et le réchauffer comme un rayon de soleil en plein mois d'Août. Les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Sa joie devant le cadeau d'Hagrid, sa gaieté de la voir revenir avec des nouvelles de ses amis, ses espérances quand il l'envoyait vers Sirius. Finalement, parmi ses souvenirs, il sentit comme un courant d'électricité le parcourir. Faiblement au début puis de plus en plus fort.

« - Quand, tu sentiras ton flux magique, concentre-toi pour qu'il soit plus fort au niveau de tes yeux.

Il inspira, de nouveau, profondément, et essaya. Il y arriva à la seconde fois, et sans le savoir, fit sortir un rayon rouge de ses yeux clos.

« - Aie, mes yeux brûlent, cria-t-il sans pour autant les rouvrir.

« - C'est normal, Harry, tu viens de jeter un sort avec. Tiens, bois ceci.

Aussitôt, qu'il eut fini, la brûlure de ses paupières se fit moins intenses jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il recommença l'exercice avec comme consigne de ne pas lancer de sorts. Seulement, ce fut plus dur. Malgré lui, il lançait un _stupéfix_. A bout de patience, il demanda s'il pouvait rouvrir les yeux.

« - Non, pas tout de suite. Regarde face à toi, et lance un _finite incantatem_.

Il tenta plusieurs fois d'appliquer la consigne mais plus rien ne sortait. Helga sourit, et lui permis, de voir à nouveau.

« - C'est très bien, Harry. Tu es un jeune homme très puissant. Peu de sorciers auraient pu faire ce que tu as fait.

« - Je n'ai même pas réussi un _finite_, c'est pas si extraordinaire, dit-il en haussant les épaules peu fier de lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, et s'attablèrent. Helga eut beau, lui répéter qu'il avait très bien travaillé, le jeune homme n'en était pas convaincu. Après le repas, il travailla les stratégies avec Salazar. Le sorcier lui demanda laquelle, il comptait adopter, et le jeune sorcier ne sut que répondre. Il lui expliqua.

« - A vrai dire, j'avais pensé à mettre quelqu'un des sorciers les plus entraînés, en première ligne, avec des moins forts, mais en laisser en renfort en arrière ligne. Seulement, je me dis que Tom va sûrement faire la même chose. La seule chose dont, je suis sur, c'est que je ne dois pas mettre tous les résistants à découvert.

« - Et pourquoi ça ?

« - Parce que Tom cachera sûrement une grosse partie de ses troupes. Si les résistants voient peu de mangemorts devant eux, ils vont s'escrimer à les mettre hors combat le plus rapidement possible, et s'épuiseront vite.

« - Pas si tu les préviens Harry. Dis-toi, que tu te bats avec des hommes doués de raison. Pas avec des animaux. Explique-leur ce que tu penses, dis-leur tes craintes sur la stratégie de mon héritier, et surtout écoute leurs propositions. Vois-tu, c'est peut-être cette différence qui te fera gagner. Je sais comment va agir mon héritier, il va mettre une partie à couvert, et n'écoutera aucune suggestion de ses troupes. Agis contrairement de lui. Montre la plus grosse partie de ton armée de résistants, et cache les plus fort. Ecoute leurs conseils, étudie leurs idées, l'écoute est la première qualité d'un bon leader.

Intéressé, Harry enregistra l'information. Le fondateur, voyant, que son élève écoutait attentivement, lui confia certaines ruses pour tromper l'ennemi. Salazar, savait que s'il faisait exactement ce qu'il lui révélait, son propre héritier n'aurait aucune chance, seulement, depuis sa renaissance, le fondateur ne paraissait plus aussi fier qu'avant. Au contraire, il trouvait qu'il allait trop loin. A sa place, jamais il n'aurait tué, des enfants de moldu, ni même des personnes qui ne pensait comme lui.

Vers dix heures, il laissa Harry allait se coucher, voyant qu'il commençait à piquer du nez. Une fois seul, le jeune homme pensa à sa petite amie.

« - Mione, j'espère que tu ne t'inquiète pas trop. Tu sais, je ne risque rien ici. Je te le promets. Prends soin de toi, tu me manques. C'est dommage que tu ne peux m'entendre, mais sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Après avoir dit ses mots, il se coucha mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à l'exercice d'Helga. « Bon à défaut de dormir, je pourrais peut-être m'entraîner, décida-t-il. » Toujours allongé, il pensa à sa chouette. Finalement, il réussit à ressentir le courant d'électricité. Se concentrant dessus, il le fit venir jusqu'à ses yeux, et pensa à lancer un _finite_. Il essaya durant plusieurs minutes, seulement, il abandonna, vu qu'il ne pouvait voir le résultat. Son entraînement le fatigua, et il finit par s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, il faisait à peine jour. Il sortit de son lit, prit une douche rapide et partit vers la grande salle. En chemin, il rencontra Rowena. Ensemble, ils discutèrent, puis Harry lui demanda comment elle expliquait que le sort mortel ne l'avait pas tué.

« -Vois-tu, Albus n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Seulement, monsieur Londubat et toi, était déjà à moitié immunisé par la prophétie. Le sort de ta mère, Harry, n'a fait que renforcer cette immunité. Sans lui, tu serais tombé dans le coma.

« - Je vois. Donc, en fait, ce n'est pas totalement à ma mère que je dois la vie ? Du moins, cette vie de héros ?

« - Ne le vois pas ainsi. Dis-toi que grâce à ta mère, tu es devenu un jeune homme attachant.

« - Ah bon ? Pourtant si j'étais tombé dans le coma, je n'aurais pas vécu chez les Dursleys.

« - Et tu n'aurais pas eu cette enfance. Donc, tu n'aurais peut-être réagit pareil, face à Ronald, à Hagrid, à Hermione. Tu aurais peut-être même accepter cette amitié que t'as proposé Drago Malefoy. Tu comprends ?

« - Oui. Ma mère m'a empêché de devenir un Serpentard. Elle m'a permis, malgré sa mort, de connaître la valeur de l'amitié, et de l'amour.

« - Exactement. Maintenant, viens manger, ce n'est pas bon de se lancer dans de grande réflexion, le ventre vide.

Ils se sourirent, et entrèrent dans la salle. Les trois autres fondateurs étaient là, et parlaient des derniers travaux à faire pour que le château soit habitable. Après avoir salué les nouveaux arrivants, ils s'installèrent et commencèrent leur repas. Vers huit heures, Godric demanda à Harry de le suivre. Ils sortirent tous les deux dans le parc, et reprirent leur entraînement comme la veille. Seulement, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, le jeune homme arrivait maintenant à tenir la cadence face à un combat, même s'il perdait toujours contre son mentor. Son ancêtre lui expliqua que les exercices qu'il pratiquait avec Helga servaient en parallèle aux entraînements à l'épée. Seulement, afin qu'il se maintienne en forme, ils reprirent leur jogging suivit de la séance d'étirements. Puis, comme la veille, il travailla avec Rowena sur les sorts, puis après le repas, enchaîna avec Helga avant de parler stratégie avec Salazar.

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

_« - Mes amis, si nous avons prévu ce banquet, c'est pour accueillir deux amis. Ils m'ont demandé plu tôt dans la journée si nous pouvions leur donner notre savoir, et tout au long de cette après-midi, je vous est questionnez à mon tour, vous demandant ce que vous en pensiez. Je pense qu'il est temps, maintenant de vous donner la réponse, chère Gwendalyana, et cher Drago. A l'unanimité, nous avons tous votés …_

« - … contre cette idée. Voyez-vous, jamais, nous ne pourrons apprendre à des descendants de ce sorcier de l'aide.

Le jeune homme voulut se lever, mais Gwendalyana le retint. Le banquet était en leur honneur, et de plus, ils étaient venus demander de l'aide. A aucun moment, ils avaient été sûr de l'avoir. Elle lui expliqua ça et insista sur le fait, qu'ils prendraient ce geste comme offensant. Il ravala son ego et afficha un sourire factice. A la fin du repas, et après une grande fête, ils partirent tous se coucher. Arrivée dans leur maison, les deux sorciers s'assirent sur le canapé.

« - Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est quand même pas de notre faute si quelqu'un les as engloutis, si ?

« - Mets-toi à leurs place, Drago. Si quelqu'un te jetait une malédiction, car finalement s'en est une, accepterais-tu de faire confiance à des descendants de celui qui t'as maudit ? Harry nous avait demandé, de leur demander de l'aide. Nous l'avons, ils nous ont donné une réponse, c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire. Nous n'allons pas leur en vouloir, pour autant. Ils nous ont donné une réponse franche et claire au moins.

« - Oui, seulement, je ne vois pas pourquoi, ils ne veulent pas nous aider.

« - Cette guerre ne les concerne en aucun point. Je ne suis même pas sur, que Voldemort connaisse l'existence de cette île. Caché l'info, est une chose essentielle maintenant. Je pense que ce peuple a assez souffert du passage des anglais.

Sur ses mots, elle alla dans sa chambre, laissant le jeune homme pensif. Finalement, après avoir analysé ce qu'il avait entendu, il se rangea à l'avis de la jeune femme.

« - C'est clair, ça ne les regarde pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, on leur demande de l'aide. Il ont raison d'avoir dit non, lâcha-t-il à voix haute.

Sans un mot de plus, il partit lui aussi se coucher. Quand ils se levèrent le lendemain, ils furent étonnés de découvrir un parchemin accroché à leur porte d'entrée. La jeune femme le prit.

« Cher amis, si vous souhaitez des réponses à vos questions, rejoignez-moi, avant midi, au musée. Vous aurez plus d'explication. »

« - Ce n'est pas signé. Bon j'irais, et nous verrons bien.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme partit se laver. Drago, décida d'y aller lui aussi. Il avait plusieurs questions à propos de ce sorcier. Finalement, à dix heures, ils sortirent de leur maison. Ils finirent par trouver le musée après de longues recherches et y entrèrent. Phaléas les vit entrer, et alla les rejoindre.

« - Venez, suivez-moi. Vous savez, au risque que vous m'en vouliez, je vous ai espionné avant et après le banquet. Je voulais comprendre vos attentions véritables. Maintenant, je sais, que vous n'êtes pas là, pour nous exterminer. Voyez-vous, chaque année, la population diminue à cause de cette malédiction. Les plus jeunes enfants n'arrivent pas à survivre, à l'air libre. Du moins, quatre sur cinq en meurent chaque année. Je ne sais pas si ça pourra vous aider, mais voici le portrait du sorcier qui nous a infligé ça.

Sur ses mots, elle leur montra un homme, avec une longue barbe, et des lunettes. Il ne paraissait pas trop vieux, sa barbe brune.

« - ça alors, on dirait, le professeur Dumbledore, en plus jeune. Phaléas, dites-moi, quand est-ce arrivait ?

« - Il y a plus de mille ans, pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?

« - Je pensais, mais non, ce ne peux pas être Albus, il n'avait qu'une centaine d'année, il me semble.

Bizarrement, Gwendalyana observait le tableau sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle consentit à ouvrir la bouche.

« - Drago, ce n'est pas Albus, le sorcier qui est venu. C'est Merlin lui-même !

« - T'es sûr Gwen ?

« - Drago, il y avait un portrait de lui au dessus de chaque porte de chambre à Beauxbâton. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.

« - Vous pourrez annuler sa malédiction, demanda Phaléas avec beaucoup d'espoir.

« - Pour tout vous dire, Phaléas, je ne sais pas, mais nous essayerons. Je vous le promets. Seulement, on va devoir repartir, nos amis attendent nos nouvelles, mais nous reviendrons !

Ils restèrent tout de même ainsi, tous les trois à regarder le sorcier qui leur faisait face. Au bout d'une heure, ils décidèrent quand même de sortir du musée. Phaléas retourna chez elle, et les deux sorciers reprirent le chemin de la maison. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, et remirent tout en place. A la fin, ils réduirent leurs sacs de voyages et les mirent dans leurs poches. Au moment, ou ils franchirent la porte, Wahim les attendait.

« - J'ai appris pour votre départ. J'ai préparé votre sous-main. Venez !

Ils partirent ainsi tous les trois dans la direction du port. Les deux jeunes montèrent à bord pour déposer leurs bagages. Ils rebroussèrent chemin, et partirent dire au revoir au chef. Quand ils arrivèrent, il était là, à discuter avec plusieurs Atlantes. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis le chef vint dans leur direction.

« - Phaléas, vient de m'annoncer votre départ.

« - Oui, Haniske désolé. Nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps. Nos amis attendent de nos nouvelles et je m'inquiète pour Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous reviendrons bientôt, avec peut-être une solution à votre problème.

« - Oui, je sais. Vous l'avez promit à ma femme. En échange de ce gage, d'amitié, prenez ceci.

Le chef leur tendit, un parchemin roulé. Tandis que l'ancien Serpentard pensait à des formules oubliées, la jeune française, ne savait que penser. Elle le déplia et fut étonné de ce qu'il s'y trouvé.

« - Haniske, voyons, ce n'est pas votre guerre, et tu le sais très bien. On ne peut pas accepter.

« - Ce n'est pas une proposition, Gwendalyana. J'ai demandé au peuple hier avant le banquet. Tous sont d'accord pour dire, que vous n'êtes pas comme ce Merlin. Et nous voulons vous aider à détruire ce Voldemort. Si vous refusez, nous en serons offensé.

« - Bien, dans ce cas, tes hommes sont les bienvenus, avec nous. Je suppose que tu préfères qu'il reste ici ? Ça te permettra de veiller, à ce qu'ils ne vendent pas l'héritage de vos enfants, aux Anglais ?

« - Si cela ne t'ennuie pas.

« - Bien sûr que non. Bien, nous allons partir. Quand nous saurons la date de la bataille, ou du moins, à peu, près, nous vous enverrons un hibou.

Le chef accepta l'idée, et bientôt, tous les habitants furent réunis sur le port pour leur dire au revoir. Durant plusieurs heures, ils naviguèrent sous l'eau, puis remontèrent sur les flots, le reste du reste du voyage. Ils finirent par revenir en Normandie. Ils sortirent du bateau, et celui-ci disparut. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt et se retrouvèrent devant les grilles du QG.

« - A ton avis, nous sommes parti combien de temps ?

« - Deux jours, je dirais.

« - Sans vouloir te contredire, Dray, je pense qu'on est partit plus longtemps.

Ces mots, elle entra dans la propriété, suivit du jeune homme. Ils franchirent la porte de l'entrée. Le QG semblait calme. Ils allèrent voir dans la salle de réunion, Rémus était assis à la table, la tête entre ses mains.

« - Alors Mumus, Harry est réveillé ?

« - Non mais il parle. Il a quatre jours, il a parlé à Hermione.

_Flash-back_

_Marissa était près du jeune homme et prenait sa tension, à la façon moldu. Hermione entra à ce moment et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle prit la main de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Au moment, ou elle voulut lui parlait, ce fut lui qui ouvrit la bouche : _

_« - Mione, j'espère que tu ne t'inquiète pas trop. Tu sais, je ne risque rien ici. Je te le promets. Prends soin de toi, tu me manques. C'est dommage que tu ne peux m'entendre, mais sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Attends est partit combien de temps, avec Drago ?

« - Cinq jours, Gwen. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

« - Instructif. Tu te souviens qu'on avait entendu parler d'un sorcier qui les avait englouti ?

« - Oui ! Vous avez trouvé de qu'il s'agissait ?

« - Phaléas, la femme de Haniske, nous a montré une représentation du sorcier. Il s'agit de Merlin, notre cher bienfaiteur.

« - Etrange. Ceci étant, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

« - Rémus, viens voir, cria Marissa depuis le premier étage. Aussitôt, les trois sorciers montèrent l'étage. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et fut étonné de ne rien voir.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Marissa ?

« - C'est Harry. Figure-toi, que je viens de vérifier son poids. Comme il a l'air d'en avoir pris, ça m'a étonné. En général, sous perfusion, tu en perds. Du coup, je l'ai pesé de nouveau, pensant m'être trompé. Puis, j'ai eu une idée, j'ai examiné sa masse musculaire, et figure-toi qu'elle a augmenté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, mais c'est comme s'il s'entraîner, à devenir plus fort malgré son inactivité. C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu ça, ajouta le médicomage plus pour elle-même.

Après ses révélations, nos trois résistants, regardèrent le jeune homme. Sa barbe avait quelques peu poussé mais hormis ça, il paraissait normal. Ni plus pâle, ni plus faible. Comme s'il dormait. (**Lana** : Si vous saviez !)

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

Cela maintenant cinq jours, que le jeune homme travaillait avec les fondateurs. Il s'aperçut bien vite, qu'il prenait de la force très rapidement et s'en inquiéta. Ce fut entre deux exercices qu'il confia ses doutes face au sorcier.

« - Dis-moi Godric. Comment ça se fait que je prends de la force si vite ?

« - Je savais que tu t'en apercevrais mais je ne pensais pas si vite. Vois-tu, Rowena et moi, avons découvert qu'on ne pourrait t'entraîner qu'une seule semaine. Donc, pour que tu acquiers suffisamment de force pour battre ton ennemi, nous avons ajouté à ta nourriture, une combinaison de divers ingrédients magiques qui développe tes capacités humaines plus rapidement. Rassure-toi Harry, ce n'est pas dangereux, et il n'y a aucun effet secondaire. Le seul truc gênant, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, tes amis, resté là-bas, doivent se demander ce qu'ils se passent.

« - J'imagine leurs chocs. Il vaut mieux, que ça se fasse progressivement. Imagine, je tombe dans le coma, tout frêle et que j'en sorte avec cette force. Ils risquent de se poser des questions.

Les sorciers se regardèrent une seconde puis rirent de la situation. Finalement, ils reprirent leurs entraînements. A la fin de la journée, Harry tenant mieux la cadence, profita d'un moment de repos, pour s'entraîner aux exercices d'Helga. Maintenant, il arrivait à lancer des sorts simples avec les yeux. Seulement, il voulait pouvoir lancer des plus offensifs que des _stupefix_. Il se concentra pour lancer des _avis_. Au bout d'une heure, il finit par faire sortir le sort violet de ses yeux sous les yeux admiratifs des quatre fondateurs. En effet, ils avaient deviné ou il était, et était venus voir ce qu'il faisait. Ils voulurent l'encourager, seulement Helga, les retint. Elle avait un pressentiment. Comme s'il voulait lancer un plus gros sort. Elle eut raison, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, il lança le sort mortel sans le savoir.

« - Aie, mes yeux, cria-t-il. Ça brûle !

« - Attends, Harry, bois ceci. Et n'oublie pas d'y aller progressivement, dit Helga.

« - Mais oui, quelle idée de lancer le sort mortel. Alors que tu n'as commencé cet entraînement que depuis cinq jours, ajouta Salazar.

La fin de la journée passa vite et bientôt, ce fut l'heure de se coucher. Quand Harry se réveilla la lendemain, le soleil était plutôt haut dans le ciel. « Etrange qu'ils ne m'aient pas réveillé ce matin, pensa-t-il en sortant de son lit. » Il se doucha rapidement, et descendit dans grande salle. Les quatre fondateurs étaient là et mangeaient tranquillement. Ils le saluèrent et discutèrent durant le repas du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il eut fini, ils partirent tous les cinq s'entraîner dans le parc. Ils firent une mise en situation. Chaque fondateur l'attaqua d'une différente manière. Ainsi, il dut se battre à l'épée contre Godric, Helga le défia à un combat sans baguette, Rowena vérifia ses connaissances dans les sorts, et Salazar le surprit en attaquant au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins. Il eut du mal mais réussit finalement à battre Rowena et Helga. Seulement, plus d'une fois, Salazar put le tuer quatre fois, et Godric lui fit abandonner le combat en lui faisant sauter l'épée des mains. Ils était midi quand ils terminèrent. A bout de force, Harry s'allongea au sol, inspirant de grosses bouffées d'air.

« - C'est très bien, Harry. Dans l'ensemble, tu es prêt, n'oublie pas nos conseils et pense avoir une stratégie au cas ou les pierres ne fonctionneraient pas.

Godric l'aida à se relever et ensemble allèrent manger. L'après-midi, ils décidèrent de faire des recherches ayant assez éprouvé le jeune homme pour le moment. Aussi Godric lui donna plusieurs sorts oubliés, Helga lui donna simplement, quelques conseils sur la manière de s'entraîner dans le monde humain.

« - N'oublie pas, ici, tu ne peux être blessé, seulement ne t'avise pas de faire subir ce genre d'entraînements à tes amis. Ils risquent de mourir. Pense à adapter les exercices selon l'environnement.

« - Bien Helga.

Rowena et Salazar lui firent une liste de diverse possibilité de stratégie. Il n'aurait qu'à la soumettre à ses amis. Sentant le moment des adieux, Harry alla voir son ancêtre.

« - Godric, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

« - Bien sur, Harry.

« - Où dois-je aller pour activer ta pierre ?

« - La pierre feu Harry, il faut la poser sur mon tombeau et y déposer deux gouttes de sang, de la personne que tu souhaites emprisonner.

« - Je vois, merci, Godric.

Le fondateur hocha la tête. Les quatre fondateurs se mirent en rond.

« - Bien ! Harry mets-toi au centre du cercle, dit Salazar.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Les fondateurs fermèrent les yeux et récitèrent une incantation. Harry se sentit tomber au sol. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans un lit. Reconnaissant l'endroit, il sourit. Se tournant sur le côté, il aperçut le médicomage OMaley.

« - Salut Marissa, tu m'enlèves tout tes trucs, s'il te plait. J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes, sourit-il.

L'observant, elle sourit et vérifia si tout était normal. Une fois l'examen terminé, elle consentit à le délivrer. Une fois « libre », la première pensée du jeune homme fut d'aller voir sa petite amie. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et, prenant l'objet qu'elle avait inventé pour leur excursion en Egypte, l'interrogea.

« - Hermione Granger, Salle de réunion.

Il sourit et, voulut sortir de la pièce, seulement un coup d'œil dans son miroir, le fit changer d'avis. Il se rasa, et se lava. Il sortit et demanda à Marissa, de ne rien dire sur son réveil. Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Il sourit et partit sa dulcinée. Devant la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle était seule, entrain d'écrire sur un parchemin. Il entra doucement, et posa ses mains sur les yeux de la jeune femme.

« - Drago, ne m'ennuie pas, je bosse, va donc rejoindre Gwen !

« - Ce n'est pas Drago, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

A l'entente de voix qu'elle aimait tant, elle se releva, et se jeta au cou de son petit ami.

« - Harry, je suis contente de te revoir. Ou t'étais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Marissa dit que tu as pris du muscle, mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-elle en serrant contre elle.

A l'entente de ses mots, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Il lui proposa d'aller marcher dans le parc, juste tous les deux. Elle accéda à sa demande, et ils finirent la journée dehors. Elle eut beau lui poser des questions, il resta silencieux. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa semaine de coma. Au bout de quelques instants, il la fit taire d'un baiser.

« - Chut, Mione, tu me diras tout ça demain, j'ai envie d'écouter la nature. Le chant des oiseaux, les feuilles qui poussent. Le monde des humains attendra demain.

« - Très bien, allongeons-nous à même l'herbe et je me tais.

Il sourit et l'emmena dans leur bulle de bonheur, comme elle l'appelait. D'ici ils se couchèrent sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux et un oiseau siffla, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Ils resta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, puis finalement, il lui demanda :

« - Mione, quand tout sera fini, promets de me dire oui, quand je te demanderais en mariage ?

A ces mots, la susnommée se releva.

« - Tu … Tu es sérieux, là ?

« - Parfaitement sérieux, lui répondit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur. Je t'aime plus que tout Hermione et je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Anxieux, il attendit sa réponse. Plusieurs fois, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma sans rien dire. A un moment, elle dit :

« - Harry, …

Voilà, c'est terminé pour le moment. Ça vous a plut ? Ou pas ? Rendez-vous en reviews pour me le dire.

**Lana** : Bon oui, désolé, je n' … **Séverus** : C'est quoi ce cadeau bizarre Lana ? **Lana** : Une bouteille de shampooing Séverus. Bon je disa… **Lucius** : Oh le cadeau empoisonné. Pauvre de toi, Sévi. **Voldemort** : Oh la la, elle a dut cherchait longtemps avant de t'offrir le cadeau idéal. **Lana** : Bon on se retrouve dans ma minute. **Voldemort** : Ouais, bon vent. Au fait, pourquoi c'est toujours le petit pote Potter qui cause ? On pourrait centrer l'histoire sur … MOI ??

**La minute de Lana** : Bon nous revoilà, je tenais à m'excuser si je n'ai pas de scène coupée. Et au passage, j'espère que vous êtes content. A présent, vous savez qui a engloutis les Atlantes. Bye !


	43. Il cuoro del huomo

La minute des personnages :

**La minute des personnages** :

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Remerciements** :

**Souvenez-vous** : Anxieux_, il attendit sa réponse. Plusieurs fois, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma sans rien dire. A un moment, elle dit : _

_« - Harry, …_

**Chapitre** **XXXXIII : ****Il cuoro del huomo**.

« - Harry, nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques mois, mais oui, trois fois oui, cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Soulagé, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il y réfléchissait depuis quelques temps déjà mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment. En fin de compte, il s'était déclaré dans un endroit qui leur tenait à cœur tous les deux. Finalement, il décida d'aller voir tout le monde. Ils étaient attablés, et se demandait où était la brunette. Elle fit son entrée dans les bras de son copain, et tout le monde lui posa mille questions. « Que t'est-il arrivée ? », « Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ? » « Ou étais-tu ? », « Depuis quand t'es si musclé ? », « Comment t'as fait pour garder la forme durant ton coma ? » Harry leur sourit.

« - Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir, dit-il simplement.

Galamment, il tira la chaise à sa petite amie avant de s'asseoir tranquillement. Se souvenant d'un des derniers conseils qu'il avait reçut, il mangea peu, profitant des personnes qu'il l'entourait. A bout de patience, Hermione les regarda.

« - Bon ça suffit, avec vos questions ? Il n'a pas envie d'en parler.

A ces mots, Rémus l'observa étrangement, mais celui-ci lui sourit et, prenant la main de la jeune femme, embrassa la paume, sous le regard légèrement jaloux de Gwendalyana. Drago n'avait pas les mêmes gestes de tendresse envers elle. Elle pensa sincèrement, à piquer une crise, quand Harry lui sourit bizarrement.

« « Oh non ! Tu ne lis pas quand même pas dans mes pensées, là ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Elle le fusilla du regard et reporta son attention sur sa copine. Hermione avait un drôle de sourire. Il devait lui avoir tout dit, sinon pourquoi afficherait-elle une telle joie sur son visage. Au même moment, elle partagea un regard avec sa grand-mère. Elle constata qu'elle était arrivée à la même conclusion. A la fin du repas, il embrassa sa copine, fit un bisou sur les cheveux de Gwendalyana puis monta dans sa chambre.

« - C'est moi, ou il ne parle pas ?

« - J'avoue que c'est étrange. Peut-être a-t-il vécu quelque chose de tellement beau qu'il souhaite le garder pour lui, durant quelques heures, proposa Hermione perdant son visage euphorique pour un plus réfléchit.

« - Il t'a tout dit ou quoi ?

« - Non, Gwen, il m'a juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, qu'il voulait écouter la nature, et … et … et le chant des oiseaux acheva-t-elle à mi-voix avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de réunion.

Elle fut étonnée d'y retrouver son copain entrain de noter quelque chose sur la feuille de renseignement des pierres. Lisant par dessus son épaule, elle fut étonnée d'y lire : Pierre Terre de Serpentard : à placer sur le tombeau de Ramsès II un jour de pleine lune pour l'activer, et pierre feu de Godric : à placer sa pierre sur son tombeau avec deux gouttes du sang de la personne à emprisonner pour l'activer.

« - Comment sais-tu ça ?

Un sourire lui répondit, suivit d'un chuchotement.

« - Dors avec moi, ce soir, s'il te plait, je te jure de rester un gentil garçon respectueux malgré mon envie de te serrer très fort contre moi !

« - D'accord, toute façon, j'avais pas envie de dormir seule, avoua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« - Finalement, tu sais encore parler ?

« - Gwen, t'es là depuis longtemps ? Regarde, Harry sait ou mettre toutes les pierres, dit la jeune femme tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce en souriant. Il embrassa la joue de son amie.

« - Ta curiosité m'a presque manqué, souffla-t-il.

« - Ok, admit-elle après un silence, voyons ses infos.

Elle prit les feuilles et les lut.

« - Comment le sait-il ? Bon tu sais quoi, je vais me coucher, on en parlera demain. Bonne nuit la miss.

« - Bonne nuit, et vive la France.

« - Ouais, vive les français, hurla-t-elle dans le QG sous le regard amusé de son amie.

Hermione resta plusieurs instants, seule avec elle-même, à repenser à tout. « Bien maintenant, nous avons toutes les pierres, comment les activer. Nous avons la plupart des résistants près soit, quasiment dix mille hommes, plus les Templier et d'après Henri, trois mille, ce qui nous fait, treize mille personnes, en plus, les Médjays, qui sont aussi nombreux que les résistants, donc on est bien à vingt mille têtes, sans compter l'armée de Sanzo et compagnie, les Atlantes, ce qui doit bien nous faire cinquante mille tête, si on compte ceux que Ginny est entrain de former à Poudlard. Que nous manque-t-il ? Sûrement de savoir si Voldemort a autant de personnes sous ses ordres. J'oubliais Jean qui amène beaucoup de potions soignantes, ainsi que sa petite équipe personnelles d'hommes soignants. Finalement, nous sommes prêts ? Ah j'ai zappé les acromantulas, et les deux dragons. Il faudra prévenir Hagrid qu'il voit si Touffu peut se battre. Selon Harry, il doit y avoir au moins mille araignées, ça peut-être intéressant. En admettant qu'elles ne nous mangent pas ? Je me demande si Harry dort ? Comment il fait pour n'avoir que la guerre en tête ? J'ai du mal à comprendre. Enfin bref. » Tout en réfléchissant, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce et parcourut la distance la séparant de son copain. Elle entra dans la chambre et fut surpris de le voir entrain d'écrire.

« - Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« - Mon testament, dit-il platement, avant de rire. Non, j'écris quelques conseils que j'ai eu, récemment. (**Lana** : T'es vachement drôle là ! **Hermione** : C'est net !)

« - Ah bon ? De qui ?

« - T'as fini ce que tu faisais ?

Comprenant, qu'elle n'aurait pas sa réponse maintenant, Hermione soupira, et se réfugia à côté de lui. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, et laissa tomber ses écrits, pour n'être qu'avec elle. Aussitôt ses pensées, conseils, stratégie, et autres disparurent de son esprit. Il soupira de contentement, et ferma les yeux, la sentant près de lui.

« - Harry, tu es bizarre, depuis tout à l'heure. Tu ne parles pas, ou presque, tu n'as posé aucune question sur le déroulement des informations, tu ne nous as même pas demandé si nous nous sommes inquiété à ton sujet, ou si nous nous sommes faits attaqués. On dirait que tu t'en fiche de tout. Comme si plus rien n'avait s'importance.

« - Pour les informations, nous verrons demain à la réunion. En ce qui concerne votre inquiétude, je pense que vous vous êtes inquiété, sinon pourquoi avais-je à mon chevet un médico ? Aucune attaque, sinon, elle aurait marqué en rouge sur le tableau de la salle. Je n'ai pas besoin de poser de question, j'ai tout réglé avant, et je suis super observateur. Et puis, si tu te souviens, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu m'as dit que je passais trop de temps à ressasser tout ça ? Alors, j'ai décidé de prendre une journée de repos, entre guillemets. Si on se fait attaquer ou quelque chose, je me battrais, n'aie pas peur, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai juste envie de profiter de tout le monde, comme si, à notre porte, il n'y avait pas cette guerre, Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Comme si notre seul souci était de savoir comment on ferait pour payer les courses puisque aucun de nous, n'a d'argent.

« - Je vois. Tu prends du recul, en quelque sorte. Bon du moment que tu te bouge s'il nous arrive quelque chose, c'est bon, mais demain, tu redeviens le dopé de la guerre ou tu continues d'être muet ?

« - Tu sais que tu poses trop de question, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Touché par la tendresse, dont il faisait preuve, Hermione oublia ses questions, et ses doutes, elle se contenta de répondre à ce baiser, pleins de promesses. Tendrement, ils s'allongèrent faisant tomber bloc-notes, et stylos. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître sa porte de chambre.

« - Attends, Harry. Je … Je peux pas, Je sais qu'ils sont là, et … Désolé mais…

La jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase. Posant son index sur sa bouche, il déclara :

« - C'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je t'aie dit, qu'on irait à ta vitesse, tu te souviens ?

« - Oui, mais, j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour une allumeuse. J'n'ai pas arrêté de chercher à passer ce cap avec toi, et pile quand t'es prêt, c'est moi qui bloque.

« - Mione, regarde-moi. Dans les yeux, ajouta-t-il quand elle baissa la tête.

Il prit son visage et le souleva, du pouce.

« - Mione, est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait penser que je t'en voulais, ou que je te prenais pour une allumeuse ?

« - Non, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

« - Alors ? Tu as été patiente avec moi, j'userais de la même patience à ton égard. Tu as déjà assez souffert de ce côté-là, je n'ai pas envie d'être celui qui ruinera le reste de tes espérances.

Pour toute réponse, elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui demanda de faire réapparaître la porte, mais il s'y opposa. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient dérangés. Il s'allongea, de nouveau, et mit les mains derrière a tête, afin de s'empêcher de toucher la jeune femme. De son côté elle sourit à sa manière de se reposer. Il fixait le plafond, comme si un spectacle incroyable se jouait dessus. Spectacle qu'il serait le seul à voir. L'imitant, elle plaça néanmoins ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant près d'elle. Seulement, il se raidit, et ne fit aucun geste tendre envers elle.

« - Un problème ?

« - Euh… Non. Seulement, c'est, juste que … qu'il faut que je me calme avant, c'est tout.

Se sentant honteuse, elle enleva ses bras, et s'assit en tailleur dos à lui. La sentant s'asseoir, il ouvrit un œil, puis les deux. Il se leva, et prit place derrière elle. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

« - Viens, lui dit-il en la faisant tomber délicatement en arrière.

Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui. Il avait toujours mains sur ses épaules, et lui parlait. Sans s'en apercevoir, il lui caressa le cou, la nuque, et voulut aller dans son dos.

« - Un massage, ça te dit ?

« - Excellente idée. Tu veux que je te masse ?

« - Non, Mione, c'est moi qui vais te masser. Tu m'as l'air stressée. Allonge-toi.

La jeune femme se mit sur le ventre, et frissonna au contact de la peau de son copain. Il sourit. « Elle n'a même pas enlevé son pull, pensa-t-il. » Il commença son massage, puis lui demanda si elle voulait bien qu'il lui retire son pull. Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit et le fit tomber elle-même, ainsi que son tee-shirt. Se rallongeant, elle ne vit pas les joues de son partenaire se teindre d'un rouge léger. Lentement, comme une caresse, il lui massa les épaules puis descendit peu à peu, préférant frôler sa peau que la masser réellement. Il l'entendit soupirer de contentement, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Peu à peu, il fut plus à l'aise, et commença à l'embrasser. Assis à califourchon sur elle, il commença par le cou, puis les épaules, puis le dos. Hermione ferma les yeux de contentement, tout en lâchant un gémissement, qui fit accroître l'envie du jeune homme. Lentement, la jeune femme se laissa dériver, repensant à ses nuits, entre les bras de Voldemort. Ces mêmes nuit, ou elle laissait échapper son esprit, et penser qu'elle était dans les bras d'Harry. Finalement, elle revint à la réalité. Son partenaire était toujours là, caressant ou embrassant son dos.

« - Harry, je …

« - Désolé, j'ai du mal à rester sage ce soir. Je crois qu'il faut mieux qu'on ne dorme pas ensemble, murmura-t-il à son oreille. (**Lana** : Merci de ne pas me tuer, svp !)

Pour toute réponse, elle se retourna, et embrassa le jeune homme en caressant sa nuque.

« - Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu restes sage !

« - Mais, je croyais que … Enfin, tu as dit tout à l'heure que …

« - Promets-moi d'être doux, supplia la jeune femme.

« - Je te le promets, Hermione, assura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

A l'entente de ses mots, la jeune femme se détendit, et, de nouveau, scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser. Lentement, ils s'allongèrent, ajoutant de la tendresse dans leurs gestes. Hermione sentit les mains de son copain, frôler ses hanches, tandis qu'elle lui caressait la nuque du bout des doigts. Doucement, elle laissa ses mains, caresser le cou de son partenaire pour descendre sur ses épaules encore couverte de sa chemise. Se souriant à elle-même, elle défit un bouton, puis deux, avant de défaire les attaches une à une. Quand toute furent enlevé, elle fit tomber le vêtement au sol, avant de coller son corps à celui de son petit ami. Elle caressa ce torse qu'elle connaissait par cœur, redessinant les traits de ce corps. Lentement, elle descendit jusqu'au niveau de la ceinture. Voulant faire durer le plaisir, elle passa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de lui caresser le dos. Pendant ce temps, Harry sentait sa partenaire se détendre. Lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas la casser, il passa ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire, avant d'aller sur son ventre, qu'il savait sensible. A cet effleurement, la jeune femme se cambra, se qui permit au jeune homme se passait ses mains sur leur les reins de sa petite amie. Il remonta jusqu'au niveau de son soutien-gorge, passant, et repassant sur l'agrafe. La jeune femme fermait les yeux de bonheur, profitant de ce moment. Elle était sûr d'être prête. Elle était dans les bras du seul homme dont elle rêvait, et il était si doux, que ça en devenait paradisiaque. Elle aurait voulut rester là, au creux de ses bras, toute sa vie. Sentir ses mains, caressait son dos, ses hanches. Il était tellement doux avec elle, si patient, qu'elle failli en pleurer. C'était tellement agréable. Incomparable avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il y mettait plus de tendresse et de sensibilité que tous les autres réunis. Elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine, entre ses doigts. Elle qui avait fondé tous ses espoirs en lui, elle sentait, non elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas déçue. Il se montrerait à la hauteur de ses exigences. Finalement, elle sentit son sous-vêtement se desserrait, libérant sa poitrine. Au même instant, elle sentit qu'il redoublait de sensualité et de douceur. Elle fit descendre ses mains tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de laisser ses mains parcourir le postérieur du jeune homme, par-dessus son jeans. La bouche du jeune homme lâcha son cou, pour descendre lentement sur son buste. Cessant de réfléchir, elle stoppa ses caresses pour profiter de cette caresse nouvelle. Il parcourut tout l'abdomen tendrement, prenant le temps de goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau. Par à coup, elle sentit la langue de son partenaire passer sur sa peau. Il finit par atteindre son ventre. Lentement il caressa, de ses lèvres, cette zone érogène. Il s'attarda quelques instants à cet endroit avant de continuer de descendre. Il finit par s'arrêter sur la ceinture de la jeune femme. Il releva la tête, et remonta vers son visage, doucement pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ayant d'autre projet, Hermione, retourna la situation. (**Lana** : Et son partenaire par la même occasion. :p) Les mains de la jeune femme caressèrent l'abdomen de l'homme qui était sous elle. Assise à califourchon sur lui, elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, avant de descendre lentement dans son cou, puis sur ses épaules. Sa bouche, suivit le même chemin que ses mains. Harry sentit une partie de son anatomie se raidir. Il la regarda le caresser, et fut content de voir qu'elle arrivait à passer par-dessus ses souvenirs. Même s'ils n'allaient pas jusqu'au bout ce soir, au moins, il savait qu'elle avait dépassée ses appréhensions. Il voulut lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre quand il entendit Rémus monter l'escalier, avec Minerva.

« - Et bien, ça avance bien. Si ça continue ainsi, nous aurons fini, pour la fin juillet.

« - Tout à fait Rémus. Espérons qu'il ne s'apercevra de rien. Ça pourrait casser l'effet de surprise.

Il voulut écouter d'avantage la conversation, seulement, la jeune femme, sentant que son partenaire se déconcentrait, déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser, en passant ses mains dans les poches arrière. S'apercevant de ce qu'il se passait, Harry regarda la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait les yeux qui brillaient, et un air coquin sur le visage. Le vêtement rejoignit les autres sur le sol, tandis que le visage d'Hermione se rapprocha de celui du jeune homme.

« - Tu crois qu'ils se sont aperçut de la disparition de ta porte ?

« - Je crois surtout que je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il se passe dehors. Pour le moment, tu es mon unique préoccupation. Toi et tes envies, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille avant de lancer le fameux sort.

« - Tant mieux, parce que j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter là !

Pour toute réponse, il la fit basculer, afin de se retrouver sur elle. Tendrement, il l'embrassa, laissant ses mains parcourir ce corps dont il avait envie. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur la ceinture de la jeune femme, avant de défaire doucement, près que trop lentement, les attaches du pantalon. Entre deux boutons, Il embrassait son nombril, augmentant le désir de sa partenaire. Finalement, une fois qu'ils furent tous enlevés, il écarta les pans, sans pour autant toucher l'endroit découvert. Au contraire, il remonta jusqu'à son visage, et la regarda. Elle était si belle à cet instant qu'il sut, que c'était elle qu'il voulait voir jusqu'à la fin de la vie. Il voulait qu'elle soit la mère de ses enfants. Il voulait être la première personne qu'elle verrait le matin, et la dernière le soir. Il voulait être le gardien de ses rêves, et la seule personne à qui elle offrira tous ses sourires. Tandis qu'il embrassa son cou, de ses mains, il lui enleva son pantalon. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux, en sous vêtements, bien qu'Harry se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres d'un tendre baiser puis, il termina de mettre à nue sa partenaire avant d'aller à la découverte de la seule partie du corps qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malgré son manque d'expériences, les caresses qui lui firent procurèrent à la jeune femme plus de plaisirs, que tous ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Elle s'accrocha au drap tout en se cambrant de plaisir. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements, mais ils réussirent quand même à passer la barrière de sa bouche, et il put entendre les sons qu'elle laissait passés. Encouragé par cette nouvelle musique, il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'insonoriser la pièce. Il fit un mouvement de poignet inutile puisqu'il avait déjà remédier à ce problème avant. Aussitôt, qu'elle l'eut vu, elle se laissa aller. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle eut son premier véritable orgasme. (1) La jeune femme était au paroxysme du désir décida de lui rendre ce qu'il venait de lui donner. A son tour, elle le déshabilla, avant de le caresser. Il se retint au maximum, puis la jeune femme prit un mouchoir afin qu'il puisse s'y répandre. Durant quelques minutes, il l'embrassa tendrement, comme s'ils avaient tous leurs temps et qu'ils n'avaient rien de prévue demain.(2) Finalement, il ouvrit son chevet, et en sortit un préservatif qu'il mit. Comme il avait du mal, la jeune femme l'y aida. Afin de faire remonter leurs désirs, ils se caressèrent, de nouveau, avant que le jeune homme entre en elle. Hermione l'aida à trouver le bon endroit. (**Lana** : Faudrait pas qu'il se trompe d'entrée) Après plusieurs va et vient, ils atteignirent le paroxysme de leur plaisir, et crièrent ensembles. Harry se retira et tomba épuisé et en sueur contre sa copine. Après quelques gestes obligatoires, il se recoucha près d'elle. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et finit par s'endormir avec, entre ses bras, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Hermione, et ce qu'ils venaient de partager.

Quand, le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent, une nouvelle complicité s'était installée entre eux. Tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent, puis, voyant qu'ils étaient neuf heures, décidèrent de se lever. Sans demander l'autorisation, la jeune femme s'invita dans la douche de son copain, et chacun profita de ce dernier moment de tendresse avant de rejoindre les résistants déjà debout, à en juger par le bruit des pas. Ils s'habillèrent, et main dans la main, descendirent. Minerva et Rémus notèrent tout de suite, un changement dans leurs attitudes mais ne purent définir d'où il venait. Ce fut Kiry qui leva le voile en servant Hermione.

« - Kiry est contente, monsieur Harry Potter !

« - Et pourquoi ça Kiry, demanda le jeune homme.

« - Car depuis cette nuit, et ce grâce à miss Hermione, Kiry n'est plus la seule à avoir Harry Potter tout nu.

L'elfe repartit sans un mot de plus, ne s'apercevant pas du silence qui avait suivit sa déclaration. Harry et Hermione, rougirent, et plongèrent dans leurs assiettes, cherchant vainement un trou de souris pour s'y cacher. Tandis que Minerva, Filius, et Rémus tentait de ne pas rire, de la situation, Gwendalyana elle ne se retint pas. Elle décida même d'en rajouter.

« - Harry, j'espère que mon cadeau d'anniversaire a servi ?

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme reçut un morceau de pain dans la figure.

« - Bon, à part ça, vous avez bien dormi, demanda-t-il en se retenant de ne pas rougir.

« - Bien et toi ? Même si j'imagine que ta nuit a été courte ?

« - Rassure-toi, Nana, elle a été bien plus longue que la tienne, assura-t-il en la fixant.

Rémus décida d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet, visiblement gênant pour les deux concernés.

« - Bon Harry, si tu nous disais, ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette semaine ?

« - Euh … Ah oui ! La semaine qui vient de passer. Bien, je voulais en parler durant la réunion de cet après-midi, mais je vais vous donner les détails que les autres n'auront pas. Voilà, depuis quelques nuits, je rêvais des fondateurs. Ils essayaient de me faire passer un message. Que je n'ai pas compris d'ailleurs, du moins pas tout seul. Donc, il y a huit nuits, ils ont décidé de me dire exactement ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Ils m'ont donc, plongé dans le coma en quelques sortes. Pendant que mon corps était là, branché à une perfusion, mon esprit était avec eux. Ils m'ont donné plusieurs conseils, stratégiques. Enfin pour être précis, c'est Salazar qui me les a donné, Godric lui, m'a appris à manier l'épée. Selon lui, j'en aurais besoin, et il m'a aidé à gagner en force musculaire, dit-il en s'apercevant que tout le monde avait oublié l'ancien sujet et étaient pendu à ses lèvres, Rowena m'a appris plusieurs sorts oubliés, mais très utiles, quand à Helga, elle m'a apprit à maîtriser mes pouvoirs psychiques et m'a appris la magie oculaire. Donc, pendant que vous vous inquiété de mon sort, j'apprenais plusieurs choses. D'ailleurs, ils m'ont donné un conseil que je devais respecter si je souhaitais vaincre Voldemort. Mais pour le savoir, il faudra attendre la réunion, termina-t-il en se levant.

Il embrassa sa copine, et partit dans le jardin. Peu après, il fut rejoint par Drago. Celui-ci marcha à ses côté durant quelques minutes, sans rien dire, puis ouvrit la bouche.

« - Tu sais Harry. Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil !

L'interpellé leva le nez de ses chaussures, et le regarda bizarrement.

« - Euh, tu vas suivre lequel ?

« - Ben après tout, la vie est trop courte. Et elle peut se terminer demain, donc, je vais, si Gwen est d'accord, officialiser notre amour. Aux yeux de tous, je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

« - T'as mon accord, mais si tu veux un dernier conseil, évite de coucher avec elle, sous ce toit, ou tout le monde le saura.

« - Tu parles encore par expérience, ou c'est une menace, demanda-t-il mi-amusé mi-sérieux.

« - Ce n'est pas une menace, rassure-toi, c'est un fait. Je parle par expérience. Pour faire court, Hermione et moi avons sauté le pas cette nuit, et Kiry l'elfe qui s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais bébé, l'a dit à tout le monde. Au petit déjeuner, avoua-t-il après un léger silence.

L'ancien directeur ne sut s'il devait rire de la situation ou au contraire plaindre son ami. Il était entrain d'y réfléchir quand Harry se stoppa.

« - Si tu peux éviter de répéter cette conversation à Mione, je t'en serais grès. Elle était déjà assez mal à l'aise ce matin, j'espère que cet elfe va se taire. Si jamais il en parle aux jumeaux, on est cuits. Et quelque chose me dit qu'Hermione retournera vivre à Poudlard et ce indéfiniment.

« - Pas de problème, je serais une tombe.

A peine dit-il ses mots, que les deux jeunes femmes les rejoignirent. Si Gwendalyana ne remarqua rien, Hermione, elle ne fut pas dupe. Rien qu'à sa façon de fuir son regard, elle sut que le Serpentard était au courant. Elle prit la main d'Harry et la serra fort. Le jeune homme décida de s'éloigner de ses amis, emmenant sa petite amie avec lui. Seulement, il se connecta à son nouvel ami.

« « Au fait Dray, si tu lui dit maintenant, je vous montre un endroit magique.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il ressortit de son esprit. Il marchèrent tous les deux tranquillement, main dans la main, quand la jeune femme se jeta à l'eau.

« - Je crois qu'il est au courant.

« - Excuse-moi, c'est moi qui lui est raconté, vu qu'il a l'intention de dire à Gwen qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de se cacher. Je lui ai donné un conseil, et pour le prouver, je lui ai dit. Tu m'en veux ?

« - Non, pas vraiment. Au moins, il est assez courtois pour ne rien dire. Contrairement à cette Kiry.

« - Ouais, elle n'a pas vraiment été discrète, aujourd'hui. Prions pour qu'elle ne dise rien à la réunion, sinon, là on va se faire charrier. Avec les jumeaux, ça va être terrible.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment elle l'a su.

« - Je compte lui demander rassure-toi !

Ils restèrent silencieux, un court instant, pour entendre, un « oui » hurlé. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers leurs amis. La jeune française venait de sauter au cou de Drago et l'embrassait. Harry prit la main d'Hermione, et après lui avoir demandé si elle était toujours d'accord pour partager leurs bulles, courut vers le nouveau couple.

« - Dites, quelques heures au paradis, ça vous tente ?

« - Pourquoi pas, Harry. Après tout, si je dois mourir maintenant, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse, déclara Gwendalyana sous le regard roulant des garçons.

« - Suivez-nous, dit la brunette.

Aussitôt, ils se mirent tous les quatre en marche vers le lieu secret du couple. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bulle, Drago et la jeune française furent étonné d'y voir un soleil, des fleurs et un lac en forme de cœur, alors que partout ailleurs, l'air était froid, et les fleurs pas toutes aussi belles. Cependant, ils s'installèrent sur le sol chaud, près du lac. Harry, et Hermione leur expliquèrent comment un endroit pareil existait. A la fin du récit, tous les quatre décidèrent de ne rien dire aux adultes. Ils risqueraient de venir squatter. Cependant, la Gryffondors jeta quand même un nouveau.

« - Il nous permettra de savoir s'il y a déjà quelqu'un, ou non ici. Bleu, c'est occupé, vert, c'est libre.

Voilà, c'est terminé. Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ? Vous avez aimé l'attitude de Kiry. Dites-le en reviews. Personnellement, j'ai adoré

(1) Bon je ne vais pas aller dans les détails mais il y en a de deux sortes. Pour plus d'informations, regardez le film sexe and girls un titre du genre. Ça raconte l'histoire de trois filles qui font l'expérience du plaisir. Durant le film, une _Psy_ leur explique qu'une femme peut avoir deux orgasmes. Un clitoridien (celui des préliminaires si elles sont bien faites) et un vaginal (souvent plus fort moins surtout obligatoire à chaque rapport.). Enfin bref, louez le film, il est assez instructif.

(2) Enervante cette période réfractaire. Le mec ne peut plus avoir d'érection durant quelques minutes. Dommage, faudra patienter pour les câlins :p

**La minute Lana** : Bon avant qu'on s'imagine que je suis une spécialiste en la matière, je tiens à préciser que j'ai été chercher les informations sur des sites spécialisés. Voilà, qu'on se le dises :p

Et maintenant les **RARs** : Aujourd'hui, ils sont fait Grégory Goyle. (On est pas couché)

**Goyle** : euh … **Lana** _soufflant_ : Bon écoute Grégory, je vais t'expliquer. …. _Trois heures plus_ _tard_ : C'est bon t'as compris ? **Goyle** : Euh oui. **Lana** _secoue la tête de gauche à droite super vite : _Au secours ! **Goyle** : Alors euh … Salut ? On commence avec euh … _Marmonne_ comment ça s'écrit ? Euh … **miiss-vaness-nessa** : Alors euh … Merci pour ton commentaire. Alors euh … _se tourne vers l'auteur_ : De quoi elle parle ? … **Lana** : T'occupe ! Mais c'est pas ça ! **Goyle** : Ah ! Ben alors euh … tu t'es trompée. C'est pas ça. **Lana** _soupirant_ : Bon attends je te souffle ce qu'il faut dire sinon on y est encore l'année prochaine. **Goyle** : D'accord ! Alors non, ce n'est pas Hermione comme tu as pu le voir. C'était quelqu'un de plus symbolique. Et oui, c'est triste surtout … merde j'allais te donner un détail important. **Lana** : Non, c'est pas vrai, c'était un détail sans importance. Bon je rends le clavier au roi des fautes ! **Goyle** : Euh merci … Comme tu peux le voir, tu as eu raison, les Atlantes sont gentils. Même s'ils n'ont pas donné de sortilèges ou de potions. Enfin, à propos du méchant sorcier, tu sais maintenant qu'est Merlin lui-même. Ça ne pouvait pas être Grindelwald, vu qu'il est mort dans les années quarante si je me souviens bien. **Goyle** _se tournant vers Lana_ : Non c'est bon, je sais comment terminer. **Lana** : Ah ? Olala. Vas-y je t'en pris. **Goyle** : Gros bisous bien baveux sur ton visage et sur ton cou et sur tes … **Lana** _reprenant le clavier affolée_ : c'est bon on a compris. Désolé miss, j'ai coupé la suite, c'était pas beau à voir mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne suis plus à partir d'aujourd'hui, je comprendrais parfaitement. J'espère que ça te plaira. Le chapitre j'entends ! Allez bisous. **Goyle** : Alors euh … on continue par **kmille28** : Salut euh je crois ? Merci pour euh … ton commentaire…Non, ce n'est toujours pas bon. Il n'a pas sauvé Hermi-one. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, elle est si euh … sale. Voilà, la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous bien baveux … **Lana** _observant écoeuré Grégory Goyle un gros filet de bave sur le menton_ : Non mais tu peux pas baver sur tous mes lecteurs. Allez va, c'est bon, t'as super bien bosser. Tu peux aller te recoucher. Je prends la relève. Merci pour ces compliments. Mais en t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà vu sur cette fic, des commentaires plus court. Beaucoup plus court mdr. Mais dans ce cas, je dois m'attendre à en avoir un plus grand la prochaine fois ? mdr Allez bises. **Goyle** _reprenant le clavier _: Non, y en reste un. **Lana** _soupire et se tourne vers les autres personnages_. _Elle peut y voir Harry Drago plié en deux tellement ils rient. Quant aux autres, bas, ils ne sont pas mieux, mais juste assis sur le sol. (Pour éviter la chute)_ : Vas-y je t'en pris Goyle. **Goyle** : Euh merci ! Alors euh on termine avec **NEWNESS** … salut ? Alors … euh … merci pour ton commentaire. _Se tourne vers Lana_ : Pourquoi t'es si prêt ? Tu m'aimes ? **Lana** _qui fait un bond de trois mètres afin de s'éloigner _: Non, non, je ne t'aime pas. Désolé, même si je ne le suis pas ! Je vérifie juste ce que tu écris ! **Goyle** _l'air triste_ : Ah ! **Harry et Drago** : C'est pas sympa, regarde comme il est triste. **Lana** : Vous deux, la ferme ou je vous noie dans la cuvette des toilettes. **Goyle** : Ouais d'abord. Euh … C'est quoi une cuvette des toilettes ? **Lana** _soupirant_ : T'occupes continue ! **Goyle** _avec un grand sourire_ : D'accord. **Lana** : L'état de ses dents est déplorable ! Enfin, ça ne fait rien, il est juste de passage. **Goyle** : Euh effectivement, les fics, ne sont pas nombreuses, surtout les terminés, si tu veux mon avis. Tu peux être rassuré, elle est terminée depuis le mois de janvier. Même avant en fait. L'auteur l'a terminé, alors qu'elle n'avait plus internet. _Profite du moment ou Lana est partie_ : Ma Lana d'amour aussi en a marre ! Allez bisouilles.

**Lana** : Bon, ce fut rude mais au moins, c'est terminé. Je poste dès que je récupère internet ! _Relis rapidement les reviews pour corriger les fautes, et tombe sur le « ma Lana d'amour »_ Quoi ? _Elle attrape Goyle par le collet et le traîne, avec du mal, jusqu'à la sortie. Elle le jette, enfin essaye avant de le faire rouler_ : Dégage, je ne suis pas ta Lana d'amour. SURTOUT d'amour ! Au fait, j'espère que ce chapitre particulièrement vous a plut ? Je crois que vous l'attendiez depuis le chapitre vingt-deux mdr. Depuis le retour d'Hermione quoi !


	44. Les Quatre éléments

La minute des personnages :

**La minute des personnages** : **Harry** : Salut, bon, je profite du fait qu'il n'y ai personne, encore pour faire de la pub. Voila Lana, auquel on s'est tous attaché (enfin sauf Servilus et Voldie mais c'est normal) se lance dans un nouveau genre. Plus réalité et moins compliqué (surtout) donc n'hésitez pas à allez la lire. Dès la parution de l'épilogue. Elle va abandonner Harry Potter (L'univers pas moi) pour un petit moment mais rassurez-vous, elle prépare déjà des OS. Bonne lecture ! ! !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous** : Après plusieurs rêves étranges, Harry tombe dans un coma qui lui permet de vivre une semaine avec les fondateurs de Poudlard. Ils lui apprennent plusieurs sorts, ainsi que des points essentiels pour une guerre. Pendant ce temps, Gwendalyana et Drago vont voir les Atlantes pour leurs demander de l'aide.

**Chapitre** **XXXXIV : ****Les Quatre Eléments****.**

Rémus, qui avait organisé la réunion, chercha Harry afin de le prévenir qu'elle aurait lieu l'après-midi même. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Il avait pourtant cherché partout ou il avait pensé. La chambre du jeune homme, celle de sa copine, le laboratoire, les salles d'entraînements, la bibliothèque, le chapelet, la chambre de la jeune française, les magasins ou il avait l'habitude d'aller, le Chaudron baveur, et les trois balais. A bout d'idée, il demanda à Dobby daller les prévenir. L'elfe transplana directement à l'endroit où étaient les quatre amis. Harry était appuyé contre un arbre, Hermione dans ses bras, tandis que Drago était dans le lac avec sa petite amie, qu'il embrassait. Chaque groupe était occupé à ses affaires. Dobby vint voir le jeune brun qui racontait la rencontre qu'il avait faite quelques mois plus tôt, en lançant le sort pour rencontrer les fileuses.

« - Dobby s'excuse de déranger Harry Potter, mais Rémus Lupin le cherche monsieur.

« - Dobby, dis-moi un truc, comment ça se fait que les elfes de maison parle ainsi. C'est vrai, pourquoi dire, ton nom, en plus de ce qu'on t'a demandé ? C'est vrai, ça serait plus court, si tu disais directement, « Harry, Rémus te cherche. », demanda-t-il en se levant pour le suivre.

« - Et bien, si Dobby parle ainsi Harry Potter, c'est parce que Dobby respecte Harry Potter. Il le doit, même si Dobby est un elfe libre. Dobby doit beaucoup à Harry Potter.

« - Mais enfin Dobby, tu me respecterais autant en m'appelant directement Harry, ou Ryry, et en me tutoyant. Tu es un elfe libre Dobby. Tu as le droit de partir quand tu le souhaites, et tu as même le droit d'être en colère et de casser des objets, de t'asseoir pour manger avec nous et tout. Alors pourquoi continues-tu de parler comme tu le fais ?

« - Dobby ne sait pas monsieur. Dobby a toujours parlé comme ça, mais si Harry Potter veut que Dobby parle autrement, alors Dobby le fera monsieur. Parce que même libre, Dobby reste un elfe.

« - Dobby, tu sais qu'il y a des elfes qui parle comme les sorciers ? Dans une île ou nous sommes allés, j'ai rencontré des elfes qui parlait et s'habillait comme les sorciers, d'ailleurs, ils étaient aussi instruit et logé qu'un sorcier.

« - Dobby ne savait pas. Harry Potter veut que Dobby parle autrement ?

« - Dobby, que dirais-tu si je vous proposais, aux autres elfes et à toi, de venir manger avec nous ce soir ? Vous pourriez nous donnez votre opinion, et parler avec nous ?

« - Harry Potter voudrait vraiment que Dobby et les elfes, viennent à la table des sorciers ? Comme leur égal ?

« - Dobby, vous êtes notre égal. Vous avez autant de droit que nous, termina le jeune homme en entrant dans le salon. Tu me cherchais Rém ?

« - Oui, Harry, j'ai prévenu les chefs des factions. Ils sont tous libre cet après-midi. Ça te convient ou pas ?

« - Pas de problème. Dis-moi Mumus, commença-t-il un fois l'elfe parti, comment ça se fait qu'aucun de nous, n'ait pensé à invité les elfes à manger avec nous avant aujourd'hui ?

« - Et bien, j'imagine que pour le plupart, ils ne sont pas encore libre donc ça nous a pas effleuré l'esprit, et pour Dobby, tout simplement pour pas qu'il n'ait une position de supériorité face aux autres. Même s'il est libre !

Harry hocha la tête et partit dans la cuisine. Il y trouva toutes les créatures qu'il cherchait. Il les appela, et leur demanda de l'écouter.

« - Bien, voici à tous, un nouveau vêtement, dit-il en faisant apparaître, un bonnet, une écharpe, et un short qu'il distribua. A présent, vous êtes tous libres. Vous pouvez rester ici, à travailler si vous le souhaitez, ou partir, mais si vous choisissez cette solution, je vous en pris, ne dites rien de ce que vous avez vu ou entendu entre ses murs. Quant à ceux qui resteront, vous pourrez manger avec nous à partir de ce soir, et nous vous aiderons à préparer ou nettoyer à partir de ce soir également.

Quand il eut terminé de parler, il les regarda tous les quatre. Kiry avait prit l'écharpe et l'avait mise comme une grande dame, Kreattur, avait prit le bonnet, et Tinky le short. Puis, la seule elfe de la maison se remit au travail, Dobby esquissa ce qu'Harry supposa un sourire, Tinky s'accrocha à sa jambe pour le remercier, puis partit avec un chiffon. Seul Kreattur ne bougeait pas. Il avait prit le bonnet, mais ne l'avait pas encore mis. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et le regarda.

« - Tu as un problème Kreattur ?

« - Kreattur ne sait pas s'il veut être libre Harry Potter. Kreattur aime travailler pour Harry et ses amis, mais il voudrait bien, aussi revoir sa maîtresse en photo.

« - J'ai une idée, je te laisse réfléchir à ta décision, je reviens, dit-il en se levant.

Tranquillement, il sortit de la pièce avant de se téléporter dans sa chambre. Il se connecta à sa petite amie.

« « Dis ma puce, t'es encore dans la bulle ou non ?

« « Oui, j'écoute Dray et Gwen me parlait d'Atlantide.

« « Rejoint-moi dans ma chambre, et dis- leur de te suivre. J'ai besoin de vous parler tous les trois. J'ai un problème avec Kreattur !

« « Il n'a pas encore disparut ? Pour donner des infos à Narcissa ou Bellatrix.

« « Venez, je vous expliquerez.

Aussitôt, il stoppa la conversation et attendit, assis sur son lit. Seulement, il prit un livre et commença sa lecture. Peu après, il entendit des pas dans le couloir, puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il voulut faire un geste de la main, puis se ravisa. A la place, il se concentra, et lança un sort d'ouverture de ses yeux. Contrairement à d'habitude, ils entendirent un son de déverrouillage. Etonnés, ils s'attendirent, tous les trois à voir leur ami derrière la porte, et furent stupéfiés de le voir sur son lit, un livre entre les mains, et aucune baguette près de lui. Celui-ci les regarda et les invita à entrer. Ils s'installèrent et le jeune propriétaire leur raconta tout. A la fin de son récit, il attendit des suggestions.

« - Tu sais Harry, je m'y connais peu en elfes, mais Kreattur vous a déjà vendu une fois, il peut recommencer.

« - Non, pas s'il est libre. Pour un elfe, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux sa liberté, du moins, pour certains, pour d'autres c'est une punition.

« - Tu penses à Winky Mione ?

« - Comment t'as deviné Harry ?

« - Winky ? Vous parlez de l'elfe de maison de Croupton qu'il avait renvoyé le jour de la coupe du monde, avant notre quatrième année ?

« - Elle-même. Elle a dépérit de sa liberté, Dumbledore l'avait pourtant embauché, Mais pour elle, c'était la honte. Mais vu ton récit, Harry, ils ont l'air de l'avoir tous bien pris, sauf Kreattur qui est face à un dilemme.

« - Je sais, mais je ne peux pas le laisser, retourner au Square Grimault, les mangemorts vont le torturer pour avoir des informations.

« - Au fait, pourquoi n'as-tu pas libéré Stark ?

« - Parce que je ne suis pas son Maître Mione. Tinky et Kiry ont servit mes parents, Sirius m'a légué, entre guillemets, Kreattur, et Dobby bas, c'est le père de Dray qui l'a libéré avec mon aide, se vanta-t-il.

« - Ah oui, tout juste. Pauvre Stark, il doit se sentir bien seul.

« - Mione, le jour où Voldemort sera vaincu, il sera libre, et je lui ai promit qu'il pourrait continuer de vivre ici, tout en recevant un salaire et des vêtement. C'est comme s'il était libre. De plus, il est aussi invité à venir manger avec nous quand il le souhaite.

« - Bon, les tourtereaux, revenons au dilemme de Kreattur, proposa Gwendalyana. Si nous faisions venir un tableau d'elle, ça serait simple !

« - Non, car elle pourrait entendre ce qu'il si passe. J'y avais déjà pensé. Et si nous lui donnons une photo moldu, il va mal le prendre. Vu qu'il faudra lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne bouge pas, et il risque de ne pas apprécier qu'on l'accuse de traîtrise.

Chacun resta pensif, à chercher la solution idéale, sans savoir que derrière la petite porte, l'elfe lui avait tout entendu. Il transplana directement dans la pièce et déclara :

« - Kreattur a trouvé monsieur. Kreattur accepte sa liberté et reste ici, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, mais après Kreattur retournera vivre avec sa maîtresse, et il ne dira jamais ce qu'il a entendu ici.

« - Et bien, c'est ton choix Kreattur et je le respecte. Mais sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans cette maison !

Aussitôt, l'elfe mit son bonnet et retourna travailler. Il était bientôt midi, et il avait le repas à terminer. Drago fut étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Depuis quand les elfes font de tel promesses ? Moi qui pensé que ce n'était que des êtres assez intelligents pour nous servir, pensa-t-il. »

« - Dray, estime-toi heureux que ce soit moi, qui est entendu ça, sourit Harry, un elfe n'aurait sans doute pas apprécier. Il faut que tu saches que le jour ou ton père a rendu sa liberté à Dobby grâce à mon aide, Dobby m'a sauvé la vie, vu que ton père a failli me lancer le sort mortel.

Tandis que le jeune blond et sa petite amie restaient bouche bée, Hermione se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« - Mais tu ne nous l'as jamais dit, à Ron et moi ?

« - Ron le savait. Je lui ai raconté peu après. Et à ton réveil, j'avoue que j'avais plus envie de m'enquérir de ton état et de te remercier de ton aide, que te raconter ce détail là surtout que tu t'inquiètes rapidement, je voulais te ménager. Et quand Hagrid est arrivé, bas…

« - Je ne sais pas, si je dois t'en vouloir, de m'avoir caché ça, ou te remercier de ta sollicitude.

« - Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. A cette époque, tu étais déjà plus qu'une amie à mes yeux, mais je savais pas trop quoi encore.

Peu après, Kiry vint les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Ils descendirent, chaque couple parlant avec son ou sa partenaire. Minerva fut stupéfaite, de voir sa petite-fille main dans la main avec celui qui l'avait renvoyé, tandis que Rémus et Filius, s'était attendu à cette possibilité depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils furent juste surpris qu'il se déclare si vite. Drago fit, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le regard de son ancienne subordonnée, et demanda le sommaire de la réunion. Harry lui donna les grandes lignes. Son voyage sans détail, leur voyage et leurs résultats et les trouvailles éventuelles des autres chefs. Seulement, le jeune homme entama aussitôt un nouveau sujet.

« - Dites, quand tout sera fini, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? C'est vrai, il faut y penser. La bataille finale est proche.

« - J'avoue que je ne sais pas, déclara Rémus, suivit de Minerva.

« - Pour ma part, j'irais visiter la France, déclara Filius, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur ce pays.

« - T'as raison Fifi. Moi aussi, j'irais. Histoire de revoir mes camarades, et mes amis. Dray ?

« - J'imagine, que je t'accompagnerais là-bas, et après, j'irais voir ce que je peux sauver du domaine familiale. Et je payerais la dette de la famille Malefoy. Hermione ?

« - J'avoue que j'ai bien envie de retourner en France. La tour Eiffel, L'arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame, la cathédrale des Sacres, tous ça, me manque. Et j'irais voir ce qu'il reste de ma maison. Enfin, si elle n'est pas habitée. Et toi Harry ?

« - Et bien, une fois que Voldemort sera hors d'état de nuit, je commencerais une nouvelle vie, en faisant une bonne et grosse grasse matinée, après, j'accompagnerais sûrement ma petite amie voir la maison de son enfance, puis, je l'accompagnerais en France, et je m'engagerais chez les aurors à notre retour. Dans un an, je demanderais à Hermione de m'épouser, si nous sommes toujours ensemble. Dans trois ans, vous avez tous rendez-vous à l'église moldu, pour célébrer notre mariage. Après nous partirons en voyage de noce, et quand nous reviendrons, on fondera notre famille. Ensuite dans trente ans, je souhaite être grand-père. D'ici cinquante ou soixante ans, j'espère être arrière-grand-père, et mourir dans une centaine d'année.

« - Et bien, tout un programme, déclara Minerva. Il ne manque plus que le choix des parrains et des prénoms.

« - Oui, enfin, nous y penserons quand Mione aura un joli petit ventre bien rond et ferme.

La conversation finit par dévier sur la France, pour les jeunes femmes et sur leurs jeunesses pour les plus âgés. Sans dire un mot, puisqu'il n'avait presque rien vu de ce pays, Harry écoutait la conversation, amusé. « Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques semaines à peine, elles pensaient toutes les deux n'avoir aucun point communs entre elle, pensa-t-il » Doucement, il se leva de table et partit faire sa toilette. Etrangement, il eut une subite envie d'être élégant. Il vérifia le temps dehors, et opta pour un pull à col roulé en laine blanche, avec un pantalon noir, dont il renforça l'épaisseur. Il mit des chaussures de ville, assortit aux chaussettes noires. (**Lana** : Mine de crayon, c'est un détail important. Le genre de détail qui peut vous faire passer, du mec super classe, au mec super naze.) Il agita ses cheveux dans tous les sens faisant retomber des mèches sur son front, ce qui lui donnait un air bad boy. (**Lana** : Genre il a besoin de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour avoir les cheveux emmêlés ! Enfin ça ne fait rien, bon !) Quand il descendit, ses amis avaient quitté la salle à manger et parlaient tranquillement dans le salon. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sujets de conversation, mais un observateur externe (**Lana** : Comme moi) aurait put penser qu'ils cherchaient juste à faire passer le temps. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et s'affala quelques instants sur un fauteuil. Fauteuil qu'il déserta rapidement pour le chapelet. Durant une grosse demi-heure, il parla avec ses parents, puis Hermione se joignit à la conversation, après que Lily, l'ait invitée. Ils discutaient tous les quatre des projets qu'Harry avait formulés plus tôt, quand un rire sonore les interrompit. Harry voulut ne pas y prêter attention, seulement, James, se retenant difficilement de rire, le supplia d'y aller. Intrigués, les deux adolescents, sortirent main dans la main, pour voir Georges qui représentait la résistance de Manchester se tordre de rire avec Julien de Leeds. Harry mit sa main dans sa poche, avant de s'approcher, avec sa petite amie, du groupe.

« - Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

Julien, ne sachant pas qu'il avait devant lui, s'expliqua. En effet, avec le vent, les cheveux d'Harry masqué complètement sa cicatrice.

« - C'est rien. Un elfe avec une écharpe, vient de nous dire qu'Harry Potter avait couché avec sa petite amie. Du moins, qu'ils s'étaient vus nus.

Bizarrement, l'anecdote ne fit pas rire, les nouveaux venus ce qui étonna le chef. Il voulut donner des détails mais Georges, connaissant parfaitement les deux personnes qui se trouvaient avec eux, le retint de justesse. Bien qu'Harry et Hermione s'en aperçurent. Sans un mot, ils entèrent dans la maison, et cherchèrent Kiry. Ils la trouvèrent entrain de raconter sa petite histoire à Molly. Seulement, autour d'elle, se tenait, toute la famille Weasley. Alors que les jumeaux s'esclaffaient, Molly et Ginny eurent les joues qui devinrent rouges quand elles aperçurent les deux concernés. Quant à Arthur, il fit semblant de voir quelqu'un qu'il cherchait. Harry voulut s'approcher quand il vit, l'elfe allait vers un groupe ou était Cho. Il s'excusa rapidement, et retint l'elfe au dernier moment. Il la renvoya dans la cuisine, ou il la suivit.

« - Kiry, la prochaine fois que tu racontes cette histoire, tu quittes cette maison aussitôt, je suis assez clair, la menaça-t-il.

« - Kiry a comprit Harry Potter. Seulement, Kiry pensait que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Kiry ne voulait pas faire de mal.

« - Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu as fait beaucoup de tord à Hermione, et moi. Tu vas aller t'excuser auprès d'elle.

Immédiatement, l'elfe sortit de la pièce, et le jeune homme la vit parler à Hermione. A son tour, il sortit de la salle, et fit signe à Rémus qu'il était l'heure. Chacun leur tour, les résistants, se rendirent dans la salle. L'icône de la résistance, en entendit plusieurs parler de cette histoire que leur avait raconté un drôle d'elfe. Retenant ses mots, il attrapa la brunette en chemin, pour lui demander ce que lui avait dit l'elfe.

« - Elle m'a présenté ses excuses et m'a juré de ne plus recommencer, pourquoi ?

« - Pour rien, t'occupe. Bon allons-y, dit-il sur le ton de quelqu'un qui irait à l'échafaud.

Quand il entra, plusieurs personnes se turent, et il n'eut aucun mal à savoir ce qui se disait. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris le brusque silence et s'assit. Il fit apparaître quelques chaises supplémentaires, et les résistants furent étonnés d'y voir s'installer les elfes.

« - Bien ! Si tout le monde est présent, nous allons commencer. Alors, qui veut commencer ?

Quelqu'un se leva.

« - Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis Grégoire, je m'occupe des villages du nord de l'Ecosse. Je voulais savoir si ce qu'a dit la petite elfe est vrai ?

« - Bon, nous allons mettre les choses au clair. En ce qui concerne cette histoire, ça ne regarde que moi, et ma copine. Si vous voulez des informations sur ma vie privée, c'est raté, je ne dirais rien. Par respect pour elle. Maintenant, si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, tu peux te rasseoir.

Grégoire, obtempéra, tandis que l'ancienne captive de Voldemort se leva.

« - Bon, on va régler ça une seule fois, on a juste pris une douche ensemble. Point, pour les détails croustillants, vous repasserez dans … cinq ou six cents ans. (**Lana** : Ou ! La menteuse !)

Sur ses mots, elle se rassit et la réunion put enfin commencer. Julien se présenta à tout le monde, et les informa que le centre de réunion dont il avait la charge était sans danger. Il expliqua aussi toutes les modifications qu'ils avaient faites. Ainsi chaque personne digne de confiance, était gardien du secret d'une pièce. Ce qui réduisait au minimum les chances d'infiltrations, puisqu'ils leurs faudrait enlevé pas loin de dix personnes. Seulement hormis lui, personne ne savait qui était en charge d'une pièce. Harry félicita cette précaution, dont il n'avait pas songé. Puis ce fut le tour de Georges qui leur expliqua qu'il venait d'avoir plus de dix nouvelles recrus qu'ils entraînaient rapidement. Un à un, les chefs donnèrent des nouvelles de leurs troupes, mais en globalité, ils y avaient plus de bonnes nouvelles que de mauvaises. Quand enfin ce fut le tour de Drago, il se leva, en même tant que Gwendalyana.

« - Moi, c'est Drago, pour ceux qui ignoreraient encore mon identité, et elle, c'est Gwendalyana. Nous avons été, durant une semaine à Atlantide, afin d'obtenir un secours curatifs, car le peuple Atlantes est connu pour ses nombreuses recherches dans ce domaine. Seulement, la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'ils refusent de nous donner quelques uns de leurs formules.

« - Cela étant dit, ils proposent à la place, et ce si Harry est d'accord, de venir grossir les rangs de notre armée de combattants. Aussi bien des sorciers que des elfes.

« - Attends, Gwen, t'es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

« - Parfaitement Harry, et pour preuve, cette missive de Haniske, le chef des Atlantes, précisa-t-elle pour ceux qui l'ignoraient.

Le jeune homme lut le document attentivement, et le posa, avant de se tourner vers elle.

« - Dis-leur que c'est d'accord, même pour leurs post scriptum.

La jeune française se promit d'interroger son ami à ce sujet. En effet, à sa lecture, il n'y avait aucun PS. Comme plus personne ne parlait, le propriétaire se leva.

« - Bien. Je suppose que c'est à moi de parler, à présent. Alors, je vais vous passer, le comment du pourquoi, ainsi que les détails, mais grâce à une sacrée dose de magie, j'ai put faire un léger voyage dans le temps. Il n'a duré qu'une semaine, mais j'ai côtoyé les fondateurs de Poudlard. Ils ne m'ont pas donné toutes les informations que je voulais puisque je m'intéresse surtout aux passages secrets, mais bon, ils m'ont donné plusieurs conseils stratégiques, ainsi que d'autre plus personnels, mais j'y reviendrais à la fin de la réunion. Pour le moment, je vais aborder un sujet qui revient fréquemment, à chaque réunion. Comme vous le savez, pour la plupart, la résistance Londonienne s'est mise en tête de trouver les quatre représentations des Quatre éléments. Selon la réunion datant de deux semaines, nous ne connaissions que deux des emplacements. A présent, nous savons ou se trouve exactement, les quatre représentation, ainsi que comment les activer. Si je vous donne cette information, c'est pour vous prévenir. A partir de maintenant, tout va aller très vite. Sachez que depuis longtemps, il a été décidé qu'avant la fin du mois de juin, nous n'entendrions plus parler de Voldemort. Nous sommes fin mai, ce qui ne nous laisse plus qu'un mois avant sa chute. Autre chose, il y a quelques temps, Fred et Georges, avaient été poursuivie par des acromantulas. Hagrid, vous en parlera plus en détails, mais sachez qu'elles ont décidé de nous aider à vaincre ce mage noir. De plus, Charlie Weasley, que j'aimerais bien revoir, m'a écrit pour me prévenir, que nous pourrions sûrement compté sur la présence de quelques dragons. Hagrid, je te laisse la parole.

Le demi géant hocha la tête, mais préféra rester assis.

« - Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, il faut que vous sachiez, qu'Aragog, et ses enfants sont inoffensifs. Ce ne sont que des animaux incompris. Je suis allé leurs parlé aujourd'hui, et il m'a promis qu'aucune acromantulas, ne mangeraient d'humains. Ils seront là, surtout pour s'occuper du nouvel animal de Voldemort. Aussi, je vous demanderais d'éviter de lancer un sort d'insecticides sur elles. Elles risqueraient de le prendre mal, et de changer de camps. Comprenez que les acromantulas, comme les dragons sont des créatures extrêmement susceptibles. A la différence que les dragons se vexeront seulement, si vous touchez à leurs adversaires.

« - Et si une acromantulas foncent droit sur nous ?

« - Julien, si une telle chose arrive, avant de lancer un sort, vérifie qu'ils n'y a aucun liard dans les parages, et tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche. Ce sont peut-être des animaux, mais, ils sont de notre côté. Il va falloir apprendre à leur faire confiance. Personnellement, je leurs confierais ma vie, déclara Harry mentant ouvertement mais sans que personne ne le sache.

Il capta le regard ému d'Hagrid, et les gros yeux de Rémus, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

« - Sachez que grâce à elle, nous avons percé à jours d'énorme secret. Notamment, le basilic qui se cachait à Poudlard. Bien, Hagrid, le temps que j'y pense, sais-tu si nous pourrons compter sur Touffu ?

« - Et bien s'il ne tombe pas malade, oui, il sera ravi de nous aider.

« - Super. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à rajouter ?

« - Oui, Harry, si tu le permets, j'aimerais faire un rapide récapitulatif de notre armée, demanda Hermione avant de recevoir un signe positif de la part de son interlocuteur. Bien alors d'abord, nous avons approximativement, dix mille hommes, prêt à se battre, en partant du fait, qu'il n'y a plus de traître parmi nous. Nous avons aussi, pas moins de dix mille Médjays, bien qu'on ait plus aucune nouvelle de leurs côté, ainsi que trois milles Templiers. Des guerriers précisa-t-elle devant les personnes étonnées. De plus, Sanzo a réussi à établir une armée d'hommes de son côté. Ils ne parlent pas vraiment notre langue mais comme Sanzo parle les deux, il sera notre interprète. Nous pouvons aussi compter sur plusieurs Atlantes, Haniske ne disant pas combien il veut nous en envoyer, ce qui nous fait approximativement cinquante mille hommes. Ce qui est peu, je vous l'accorde. Il faut aussi savoir que notre indic à Sainte Mangouste est entrain de rassembler une armée de personne soignante ce qui nous permettra d'avoir moins de blessés. Il ne faut pas oublier les acromantulas qui sont un nombres élevés, un chien à trois tête, ainsi qu'un dragon ou deux. Et une centaine de demi géants. Voilà, je pense n'avoir oublier personnes. Cela étant, nous ne savons pas combien d'hommes dispose Voldemort. Durant ma captivité, j'en ai vu un sacré nombre, et je peux vous dire qu'ils sont chaque jour plus nombreux. Voilà, j'ai terminé.

« - Et bien, tu as fais du bon travail Hermione. Avant qu'on ne se quitte, et si personne n'a de question, j'aimerais vous en poser une. Mais je vous laisse la parole avant !

Comme personne ne prit la peine de parler, Harry reprit.

« - Voilà, durant mon voyage dans le temps, un des fondateurs m'a dit d'écouter vos suggestions de stratégie. Or, je me suis aperçut qu'avant, je prenais toutes les décisions sans consulter personne. Pire quand on me disait quelque chose ou qu'on me donner un conseil, je n'écoutais pas. Donc aujourd'hui, je vous le demande, quelqu'un a-t-il des suggestions à me faire, avant que l'on ne commence le plan de bataille ? Sachez qu'on ne peut pas le faire avec autant de monde ici, aussi, une fois que nous l'aurons fait, nous vous en enverrons une copie chacun, et vous nous donnerez vos avis, et idées !

Cependant, là encore personne ne dit mot. Harry en conclut donc, la clôture de la réunion et chacun fut libre de retourner chez soi. Cependant, Kiry vint voir Harry et le remercia de les avoir autorisé à y assistez en tant qu'égal. Le jeune homme sourit et lui rappela que depuis ce matin, elle était libre, elle était leur égal. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir la grimace de Georges, et commença à sortir de la salle. Seulement, Julien le rattrapa.

« - Harry, je pourrais vous parler, quelques instants, s'il vous plait !

« - Bien sur, que se passe-t-il ?

« - Et bien voilà, si possible, j'aimerais ne pas avoir trop d'acromantulas près de moi, du moins au début, après nous pourrons pas contrôler leurs combats.

« - C'est sûr, mais pourquoi, n'en voulez-vous pas près de vous ?

« - Ecoutez, ça va vous paraître stupide, mais je suis arachnophobe.

« - Très bien, je veillerais à ce qu'ils n'y ai aucune acromantulas près de vous. Autre chose ? (**Lana** : Je peux ? musique d'arrière fond Efficace et pas chère, c'est la mafe que je préfère, c'est la mafe.(n'ayant pas le droit au pub, je préfère changer l'orthographe mais la prononciation reste la même) Dans ce cas, excusez-moi, dit-il après que son interlocuteur lui ait répondu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas, que Georges vint, à son tour, le voir.

« - Harry, je peux te parler quelques instants.

« - Pas de problème. Que se passe-t-il ? T'es aussi arachnophobe ?

« - Non, de ce côté-là, il n'y a aucun soucis. Je voulais juste savoir, pourquoi tu laisses tes elfes être présent lors de la réunion ?

« - Sûrement parce qu'ils sont libre depuis ce matin, et parce que sans eux, je serais mort depuis longtemps. D'autres questions ?

« - Non, du moins, pas auxquelles tu veuilles bien répondre.

« - Traduction ?

« - T'as été jusqu'ou avec ta copine, demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire connaissant la réponse.

« - Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, maintenant excuse-moi, dit-il en lui tapant sur le bras.

Il finit par sortir de la salle, pour s'apercevoir que les jumeaux parlaient, ou plutôt riaient avec Hermione. Seulement, la jeune femme dut en avoir marre, puisqu'elle se tint la tête d'un seul coup. Aussitôt, ils stoppèrent ce qu'ils disaient, et lui demandèrent si elle allait bien. Elle secoua la tête avant de sortir dehors, en courant. Harry eut vite fait de la rattraper, pour la voir tomber à genoux. Ses cheveux volés dans tous les sens, malgré l'absence de vent, et ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle retint un cri, seulement, d'un coup, le vent se mit à souffler balayant tous ce qu'il y avait au sol, sur son passage. C'était une véritable tempête et Harry se lança un sort de jambe en plomb pour rester sur place. Comme il ne pouvait avancer, il lança un sort à Jardès, le lion qui gardait l'entrée. Aussitôt, la statue bougea, et vint se placer autour de la jeune femme. Quand d'un coup, le vent tomba, Harry enleva le sortilège qu'il s'était jeté, et courut rejoindre sa belle.

« - Hermione, ça va ?

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ? Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ? On s'en fout ! Non, je rigole, votre avis, m'est précieux, c'est mon plus beau salaire.

**La minute de Lana** : J'ai une terrible nouvelle pour vous. Voilà, je viens de m'apercevoir, qu'il ne me reste à peine sept chapitres avant la fin de cette belle histoire. Je vous jure, quand j'y pense, ça fait un vide en moi. Enfin, je me dis que ça me laissera le temps de terminer mes autres fics, vu que je me concentre à fond sur celle-ci. Allez bon vent. (Sans aucun jeux de mots :p)


	45. Loupsgarous et autres créatures magique

La minute des personnages :

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous** : _Quand d'un coup, le vent tomba, Harry enleva le sortilège qu'il s'était jeté, et courut rejoindre sa belle._

_« - Hermione, ça va ?_

**Chapitre XXXXV : ****Les loups-garous et autres créatures magiques**.

« - Pas vraiment, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Désolé, ajouta-elle en courant vers sa chambre.

Elle s'allongea en travers du lit, et ferma les yeux. Pendant ce temps, le QG se vida des chefs résistants. Bientôt, il ne resta que les habitants de Godric Hollow ainsi que Drago. Celui-ci emmena la jeune française faire un tour. Filius partit faire une recherche dans la bibliothèque, tandis que Rémus et Minerva s'esquivèrent discrètement vers le laboratoire. Harry resta seul dans le jardin, assis à l'endroit même ou était la brunette quelques minutes auparavant. Il chercha pendant un long moment, ce qui avait provoqué cette tempête. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas. D'où était-il venu ? A bout de réponse, il décida de remédier à ce qu'il avait vu faire. Il monta dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. « Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? D'où elle venait cette tempête. Jardès, doit le savoir, pensa-t-il » Aussitôt, il sortit de la pièce, dévala les marches et courut jusqu'à l'emplacement de la statue. Il dut discuter plusieurs minutes avec la statue mais celle-ci finit par lui accorder ce qu'il désirait. Le récit détaille de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

« - Je veillais à ce que les résistants sortent bien tous par la grande porte. A un moment, je vis Hermione courir dans ma direction. Seulement, elle trébucha, et tomba à genoux au sol. Ses cheveux s'agitèrent comme pris dans un vent inexistant, et ses yeux devinrent noirs. Puis le vent se leva, et tu connais la suite.

Harry remercia la statue et remonta dans sa chambre. Il chercha à analyser ce qu'il venait de voir. Soudain, il fit le rapprochement avec un fait similaire.

_Flash-back _

_Harry lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, quand d'un seul coup, il fut atteint d'une colère sans nom. Ne voulant blesser personne, il se précipita dans la salle d'entraînement et se défoula. Il fit apparaître plusieurs mangemorts et se battit avec rage contre eux. A la fin du combat, il tomba, épuisé, au sol quand un tremblement de terre survint. Il semblait être proche seulement Harry n'arrivait pas à localiser l'épicentre. Il avait l'air si proche et si lointain à la fois. De plus, Londres n'était pas dans une zone à risque, alors d'ou venait l'origine de ce séisme ?_

_Fin du flash-back_

Aussitôt, il sortit de sa chambre et partit rejoindre Hermione. Celle-ci était sur son lit, les yeux fermés mais le visage concentré. Il l'observa quelques instants voulant juste la voir, puis s'approcha.

« - Mione, que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?

« - Je ne sais pas Harry, avoua-t-elle penaude. Je sais juste qu'à chaque fois que je suis très énervée, il se passe ce genre d'évènement.

« - La dernière fois, tu n'as pas sentit la terre trembler ?

« - Si, comment, le sais-tu ?

« - Viens avec moi, je t'explique en route.

Aussitôt, il sortit de la chambre, descendit, et prit une veste, suivit de la jeune femme. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée du QG, et transplanèrent peu après. Ils arrivèrent près de Poudlard. Tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc, le jeune homme expliqua comment il était au courant pour le tremblement de terre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte d'entrée seulement, fait étrange, celle-ci était fermée. Ils réfléchirent quelques instants, mais ne comprirent pas. Ils eurent beau toqué, personne ne répondit. A bout de patience, Harry appela un balai. Peu après, l'objet fut à ses côtés. Il proposa à Hermione monter avec lui. A contrecœur, et en serrant les dents, elle enfourcha, à son tour, le moyen de transport. Ils s'envolèrent jusqu'à la Grande salle. Tout le monde était attablé, et Molly faisait un discours. Peu après, ils entendirent un brouhaha de joie s'élever parmi les élèves.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de leur dire pour qu'ils soient si joyeux ? Elle vient de supprimer tous les examens ou quoi ?

« - Harry, ne sois pas si bête. Elle n'a pas le pouvoir de les supprimer à durée indéterminée.

« - Bon, on entre ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, à attendre que quelqu'un entende nos « toc, toc, toc »

Aussitôt, il lança un sort afin de casser la vitre, de manière à ce qu'aucun élève ne soit blessé. Les morceaux de verres tombèrent dehors.

« - Excuse-moi d'arriver comme ça, sourit le jeune homme, mais, j'ai besoin de ton aide. _Reparo _!

Tout en parlant, il descendit du balai, et aida galamment la jeune femme à faire de même. Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre les : « Comme il est galant. » « S'il n'était pas avec elle, j'aimerais bien qu'il me voit ! », « Ola, on en trouve plus des mecs pareil. » Il prit la main de sa copine, et renvoya le balai dans sa remise. Il s'approcha de la table professorale, en saluant quelques anciens élèves. Quand il arriva, il dit bonjour à tous ses anciens collègues ainsi qu'à son remplaçant peu doué, selon la directrice. Il embrassa sur les deux joues celle qu'il considéré comme sa mère, et fit discrètement les présentations de l'équipe, à sa petite amie.

« - Excuse-moi encore d'arrivée comme ça, mais nous sommes dehors depuis tout à l'heure, et y a du vent, dit-il en invoquant deux chaises. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais te parler en privé huit clos rapidement.

« - Harry, je me sens obliger de rester avec les élèves au repas, va donc te balader dans le château et rendez-vous, dans trois quart d'heure devant mon bureau.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et embrassa une fois encore la directrice avant de s'éclipser, main dans la main avec Hermione, en lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille. Ils entendirent plusieurs nouveaux commentaires, qu'ils n'écoutèrent pas, avant de disparaître par la petite porte. Une fois dans les couloirs, le jeune homme la mena dans la tour Gryffondors. Etant un ancien professeur, il connaissait le mot de passe, et de plus, la Grosse dame se souvenait de lui, comme celui qui avait reconstruit la tour. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge à son propos. Ils entrèrent donc avec difficulté, le tableau voulant connaître, ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il lui raconta, sans détails, ce qui se tramait, avant de franchir l'entrée. Ils s'assirent là ou, quatre ans plus tôt, ils avaient décidé de remettre à plus tard leur avenir, pour se préparer à battre Voldemort. Hermione alluma un feu, et proposa à son meilleur ami, de s'asseoir sur le tapis devant le feu. Il obtempéra, et s'assit contre un fauteuil avant d'attirer la jeune femme contre lui. Il caressa discrètement son bras, tout en parlant. Ils évoquaient leurs impressions sur ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Selon le jeune homme, le combat durerait quelques heures, seulement, alors qu'Hermione pensait qu'ils allaient devoir se battre durant plusieurs jours. Seulement, Harry se leva et proposa à sa copine de lui montrer un sort que Rowena lui avait appris. Elle se mit sur ses pieds et écouta son professeur. Il la plaça comme si elle allait se battre. Quand deux Gryffondors entrèrent, Hermione, était appuyé sur sa jambe droite, la gauche légèrement en retrait. Son bras gauche en parallèle à sa jambe, tandis que son bras droit était plié près à lancer un sort. Harry lui prit la main tenant sa baguette, et commença à lui montrer le mouvement plutôt complexe qu'elle devait faire, en récitant Palindah. Elle voulut lancer le sort, seulement, Harry baissa la baguette, au moment, ou il entendit un pas dans la pièce. Comprenant le message, la jeune femme reprit une position plus naturelle avant de leur demander si Molly était partit de la Grande Salle.

« - Non désolé, mademoiselle. Elle reste jusqu'à ce que tous les Serpentard soient dans les couloirs.

Les deux adultes, hochèrent la tête, et voulurent partir, seulement, une jeune fille de septième année, demanda à son ancien professeur si tout allait bien. Comprenant le sous-entendu, il acquiesça.

« - Mais tout va très bien, Céline. Tu peux me croire, comme disent les moldus français, ça baigne dans l'huile !

Sa phrase stoppa la conversation, et il en profitèrent pour sortirent. Ils tournèrent, au premier virage avant de rire.

« - Ça baigne dans l'huile ? Ou as-tu entendu une expression aussi …euh …. bizarre ?

« - Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle tel un prédateur de sa proie.

Elle l'observa, pas troublée le moins du monde et attendit. Une fois assez proche d'elle, il fit glisser ses mains, sur sa taille, et l'une d'entre elle actionna un passage secret. Le mur les fit tourner sur lui-même, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une cachette secrète.

« - Ce sont les fondateurs qui te l'ont apprise ?

Il répondit par la négative tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Tendrement, il l'embrassa. Au même instant, ils entendirent des chuchotements dans le couloir.

« - J'ai entendu dire, que la sang de bourbe qui accompagnait le « héros » était la mère du rejeton du Maître. On ne peut pas lui lancer de sort pour le moment, sinon c'est la fille qui prendra.

« - Même un totalus ? C'est inoffensif. Et puis, si on prévient le Maître avant ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de la voir. Pour la tuer en tout cas, d'après mon père.

Harry sentit la jeune femme se raidir, à ces mots. Il lui prit la main, et continua d'écouter.

« - Surtout qu'il sait qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir l'éliminer.

Hermione inspira un grand bol d'air.

« - Allons-nous en, Harry, j'en ai assez entendu, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Oh non Mione ! Tu peux partir si tu le souhaites mais j'ai bien l'intention de les écouter jusqu'à ce que la conversation dévie sur leurs examens.

Soupirant, elle le rejoint et ils écoutèrent encore quelques instants. Ils n'apprirent qu'ils ne savaient déjà. Ils attendirent qu'ils n'aient plus de mouvements, puis sortirent. La jeune femme avait perdu son sourire, mais se força à rester joyeuse, à chaque fois qu'ils croisèrent quelqu'un. Finalement, ils attendirent devant le bureau. Tandis qu'elle restait debout à réfléchir, Harry s'assit par terre, et écrivit, à l'aide sa baguette un message destiné à sa moitié. A un moment, elle le regarda faire. Intriguée, elle chercha à comprendre le but de ses gestes. Quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, il lui lança un regard taquin et lui dit.

« - Mione, t'es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse, et la meilleure. Je suis sur que tu trouveras rapidement, la solution de cette énigme.

Piqué au vif, elle le fusilla de yeux et il put presque entendre, les rouages de son cerveau s'activer. A peine, trente secondes plus tard, elle secoua la tête, et déclara :

« - _Révélum _!

Immédiatement, après, un message, en lettre rouge, s'inscrivit devant elle. Il n'avait aucun support matériel mais tenait en l'air. Elle tenta de le déchiffrer mais étant du mauvais côté, elle ne comprit rien. Le contournant, elle se mit au niveau du visage d'Harry et lut.

« - Hermione, je t'aime de toute mon âme. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre la fin de tout ça avant de te le demander !

« - De quoi tu parles ?

Il voulut répondre, seulement, Molly arriva.

« - Ah ! Vous êtes là, tous les deux. Montez, dit-elle en donna le mot de passe.

Une fois tous les trois dans le bureau, elle les invita à s'asseoir tout en envoyant une missive de sa cheminée.

« - Alors, qu'as-tu à me demander, que tu ne pouvais pas lors de la réunion de ce matin ?

« - Et bien, ça va te paraître stupide, mais j'ai besoin d'aller dans la chambre des secrets. Tu te souviens, il y a un mur du secret, je voudrais l'interroger à propos de quelque chose, de secret pour le moment.

« - On vous mettra au courant, après, ajouta Hermione.

« - Pas de problème, vous venez me faire un rapport après, j'imagine. Bon, je vais demander à Justine, qu'elle surveille la porte.

« - Sinon, on la verrouille, il faut que ça reste ultra secret, Molly !

Elle soupira mais accéda à leur requête. Ravis, ils descendirent et allèrent jusqu'au deuxième étages. Ils croisèrent un groupe de Serpentard, et l'un d'entre eux, attaqua Hermione en traître. A peine avait-il lancé un_ Totalus petrificus_, qu'ils entendirent, _protego_ suivit de _levitcorpus_. Sans se retourner, les deux adultes continuèrent leurs chemins. Harry se félicita d'avoir utilisé sa baguette. « Si jamais, Voldemort apprend, avant l'heure qu'elle ne m'ait plus très utile, je suis cuit. » Arrivé à destination, ils entrèrent puis après avoir vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls, verrouilla la porte. Mimi leur promit de faire peur à tous ceux qui voudrait entrer. Ils la remercièrent, et descendirent quand le jeune homme parla en fourchelangue. Harry lança un _plano_. Un petit nuage se matérialisa devant eux. Ils s'y installèrent et à l'aide sa baguette, il le dirigea. Une fois en bas, il ouvrit l'autre porte, et ils entèrent, laissant le nuage à côté. Alors qu'Harry traversait rapidement la chambre, Hermione y alla plus doucement. A chaque fois, qu'elle venait, elle avait peur de se trouver nez à nez avec un basilic, ou un autre animal dans le même genre. Un léger craquement la fit sursauter, et elle courut rejoindre le jeune homme. Elle arriva au moment, ou il interrogé Annike.

« - Alors cher mur, que peux-tu me dire, sur ces étranges manifestations naturelle qui arrivent quand Hermione est très en colère ?

« - L'enfant sacré possède d'énorme pouvoirs, seulement, elle n'en a pas encore fait le tour. Ses émotions sont directement reliées à Dame Nature. Bien sûr, si elle pleure, il n'y aura pas de pluie, mais quand elle ressent un grand sentiment de félicité, par exemple, la flore va être plus épanouit. Quand elle est envahie de colère, ou de haine, alors la terre tremble. Quand c'est la honte qui la consume, c'est une tempête de vent qui s'abat sur le sol. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ?

« - La seule autre question qui me vient à l'esprit, tu ne peux y répondre, puisque tu ne connais pas la destination, seulement le chemin.

« - Tu as raison en effet … Harry, C'est Salazar. Je peux te parler à travers ce mur. N'oublie pas ta promesse. Tu ne dois pas le tuer, ou tout l'écosystème moura. Contente-toi de l'enfermer. Et dépêche-toi. Les pierres vont bientôt se détruire. Ne sous-estime jamais une créature.

« - Merci pour les conseils Salazar. Je tiendrais ma promesse sois-en sûr.

Sur ses mots le mur devint noir, avant de reprendre sa couleur blanche. Concluant que la conversation était finit, les deux adultes firent chemin inverse. Enregistrant les informations qu'ils venaient d'avoir, ils ne dirent mots, avant d'être arrivé devant le nuage. Harry ferma la porte, et s'installa après Hermione. Ils remontèrent sans bruit, et fermèrent la seconde porte, avant de sortir de la pièce. Après un rapide détour par le bureau directorial, ils sortirent du QG. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le jeune homme partit en direction de la forêt interdite. Cali Johnson, la remplaçante d'Hagrid, était entrain, d'expliquer à ses élèves, des sixièmes années, qu'il était dangereux de sous-estimer un centaure. Hermione le rejoignit quand elle le vit s'arrêter près du cours. Il s'adossa à un tronc et écouta, comme les élèves.

« - Pourquoi professeur ? Ce ne sont que des créatures exilées, dit un Serpentard avant de se faire applaudir par sa maison.

« - Julian Smith, vous saurez content d'apprendre que cette remarque vous donne le droit à un tête à tête avec monsieur Rusard, demain soir. En attendant, sachez que les « créatures » comme vous le dites, sont plus doué que les sorciers. Chacune à son domaine de prédilection. Prenons l'exemple des centaures. Et bien, ils ne pratiquent pas la magie comme nous, mais sont capable de comprendre le langage des étoiles.

« - Professeur, vous voulez dire que les centaures lisent l'avenir ?

« - Pas exactement. Ils regardent les étoiles, et ont, ce que votre professeur de divination appelle, le troisième œil. En regardant les étoiles, ils peuvent, savoir s'il y a une grosse bataille qui se joue et tout. Bien sûr, ils ne pourront pas vous dire qui gagnera, mais ils peuvent dire quand elle débutera. Bien sur, les sorciers leurs ont fait beaucoup trop de mal, donc je doute qu'ils partagent leurs informations mais ils le sauront bien avant les sorciers. Ce que nous appelons elfes de maisons, peuvent transplaner facilement, et à n'importe quel âge. Ils passent même à travers les barrières anti-transplanage. Ce que nous appelons loup-garou peuvent se révéler de bons guerriers, même meilleurs qu'un sorcier armé de sa baguette. Vous comprenez ?

« - Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé, dit Harry en se frappant le front. Mione viens, on a rendez-vous dans la forêt.

Tout le monde le regarda. Les élèves et le professeur pour sa présence, Hermione pour ce qu'elle avait du louper. Seulement, il s'enfonça à travers les bois sans plus d'explications. La jeune femme s'excusa de leur intrusion et le suivit. Ils marchèrent en silence durant plusieurs minutes. La jeune femme commença une phrase, mais il la coupa. Il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Elle se tue donc, remettant ses questions à plus tard. A un moment, ils arrivèrent dans un drôle d'endroit. Une clairière ou était disposé des sortes de tentes. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ni aucun danger, pourtant Harry empêcha sa meilleure amie de faire un pas de plus. Il lui fit signe de se taire et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un sortit d'une tente.

« - Harry Potter, je me demandais quand tu viendrais nous voir.

« - Bonjour Laurel. Voici ma meilleure amie Hermione.

« - Je vois, mais entrez donc, dit-il en leur présentant la tente la plus spacieuse.

Laurel leur offrit de l'audechaine. La boisson préférée des centaures. Ils étaient assis tous les trois autour d'une table quand Rayo entra.

« - Laurel, qui sont ses intrus ?

« - Chef, ce sont Harry Potter et sa petite amie, Rayo.

« - Je croyais avoir été clair Laurel. Navré sorciers mais depuis la trahison de Firenze, nous nous tenons le plus éloignés possible des sorciers.

« - Je m'en doutais, Chef Rayo, mais je suis venu ici sans savoir pourquoi. Comme si une force m'attirait.

« - Cette force, Harry Potter, c'est la mienne. J'ai appris que tu avais rencontré Amiraine. Elle et moi avons beaucoup parlé. Elle m'a tout dit, de tes intentions, de tes recherches et de tes missions. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que c'était l'amour qui te guidait. L'amour de ta mère, d'abord, celui du monde magique, puis celui d'Hermione. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'amour de la vie elle-même qui guide tes pas.

Harry observa Laurel. Le jeune homme ignorait ce détail. Pour lui, c'était l'amour de la jeune femme qui le guidait. C'était elle, la source de sa force. Muet, il regardait le centaure face à lui. Celui-ci en profita pour parler doucement avec Rayo, leur chef. Ils parlementèrent ensemble puis le chef se tourna vers les sorciers.

« - Vos pensées sont sages amis sorciers. Ainsi que votre quête. Continuez votre route, et ne revenez pas. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues dans cette forêt. Votre guerre ne nous regarde en rien. Partez !

Alors que les deux adolescents commençaient à partir, Laurel les retint.

« - Attendez ! Ce que dit Rayo est vrai, cependant tout comme Firenze avant moi, je souhaite vous aidez ! Quitte à être banni, je préfère que ce soit pour une cause juste.

« - Mais Laurel, tu n'es pas banni, s'exclama Hermione.

« - Je serais banni lorsque je serais adulte. Je suis le fils de Firenze, son bannissement est transgénérationnel.

« - Trangénérationnel ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

« - Chez les centaures, un bannissement se transmet, de génération en génération, Mione. En venant au château Firenze s'est non seulement banni, mais a aussi banni sa descendance jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

« - Tu veux dire que tant que Firenze ne sera pas mort, aucun de ses descendants ne pourra vivre dans le camp des Centaures ?

« - Exactement. Mais seulement ses descendants directs. C'est tout à ton honneur Laurel mais je ne peux imaginer que tu vives loin du camp ou tu es né.

« - Ce n'est pas grave Harry Potter. Sache que je serais adulte très bientôt. Dans une lune et demi. Et malgré ce qu'en dise les gens, cette guerre nous concerne tout autant que toi. Après tout, si tu venais à perdre la guerre définitivement, je doute que la forêt interdite le reste.

Ils discutèrent encore tous les quatre durant de longues minutes puis les sorciers retournèrent au QG. A peine furent-ils arrivés, qu'ils allèrent directement dans la salle de réunion. Ils notèrent les informations glaner, et repartirent chacun de leur côtés. Tandis qu'Hermione alla dans la bibliothèque, le jeune homme se contenta de s'affaler sur un des fauteuils. Dobby, qui s'était assis sur le canapé se releva aussitôt, sous l'œil intrigué du sorcier. Harry dut lui rappeler qu'il avait l'autorisation de faire comme tous les sorciers présents dans cette maison. L'elfe esquissa un sourire, et se rassit prudemment. Afin de lui prouver qu'ils étaient égaux, le jeune propriétaire lui raconta ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, avant de l'interroger sur sa journée. Croyant que c'était pour vérifier qu'il avait travaillé, l'elfe raconta toutes les tâches ménagèrent qu'ils avaient faite. Au milieu du récit, le sorcier l'interrompit et lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait, hormis le ménage. Tout penaud, Dobby lui expliqua qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Le Gryffondors décida de lui donner une mission afin qu'il se sente comme les sorciers. A la fin de leur discussion, Dobby hocha la tête et partit presque aussitôt. Gwendalyana arriva peu après et lui proposa d'aller aider les elfes. Il se leva avec plaisir, et entrèrent dans la cuisine. Il n'y trouvèrent personne, et en profitèrent pour la prendre d'assaut.

Vers six heures trente, Minerva et Rémus revinrent le sourire aux lèvres. Chacun s'attabla et Dobby revint juste à temps, pour entendre Hermione demander aux elfes de s'asseoir avec eux. Chacun annonça sa bonne nouvelle. Harry laissa sa petite amie informait tout le monde que les Centaures avaient décidés de les aider à la seule condition qu'on les laisse se battre à leur manière, et qu'on les prévienne de tous les plans. De plus, et ça Harry le trouvait normal, ils étaient hors de question qu'un sorcier ne monte sur leurs dos. De son côté, Rémus leurs annonça qu'ils pourraient compter sur quelques loup-garou seulement, les autres ayant signé chez Voldemort. Enfin Dobby, fut fier de dire que tous les elfes qu'il avait rencontrer étaient d'accord pour se joindre à eux. « Bien tout se déroule comme prévu, pensa Harry. » Durant quelques instants, il réfléchit seul dans son coin, laissant les autres animer le repas. Quand il revint avec eux, Minerva racontait à sa fille comment son mari était mort.

« - … puis un jour, alors qu'il partait en mission pour capturer des mangemorts, j'ai été attaqué à la maison. C'était en juillet. Il est revenu aussitôt, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Un des mangemorts l'a frappé de dos. Il est mort sous mes yeux, après qu'un éclair vert soit passé dans son regard. Ce jour-là, je me suis promit de ne jamais renoncer. Toujours me battre, contre les mages noirs, et principalement, contre Voldemort.

« - Je ne savais pas Minerva. Mais dites-moi, tous les professeurs de Poudlard étaient mariés ?

« - Nous avions tous une vie, sauf Séverus Rogue qui était marié à son passé. Et Trelawney mais vous imaginez pourquoi. J'ai du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse passé tout son temps dans une tour. Enfin, durant les vacances, elle prend du bon temps à en croire ses récits à la rentrée.

Harry regarda Hermione et tous deux s'imaginèrent un homme avec leur professeur. Ensemble, ils frissonnèrent et préférèrent passer à autre chose. Ce fut la jeune femme qui trouva.

« - Dis-moi Gwen, t'es en Angleterre depuis combien de temps exactement ?

« - Ça fera un an, le quinze juin, pourquoi ?

« - Ben, te vexe pas, mais tu parles si bien l'anglais qu'on croirait que t'es née ici !

« - Ah oui, c'est normal, ma mère, avant son accident, me faisait parler l'anglais. C'était coton, certains des jours. En cours, je parlais française, et chez moi, obligation de parler anglais. Si bien, que j'avais la meilleure moyenne en anglais sans fournir aucun effort. Le plus dur, c'était quand je me suis mise à l'italien. Oula, je ne te raconte pas, je mélangeais tout. Un jour, je me souviens, je me suis mise à parler italien en cours d'anglais. Ce qui a fait rire tout le monde sauf moi. Pareil, trois jours plus tard, mon copain m'avait quitté, j'étais tellement anéantie, que j'ai fait toute ma rédac en anglais. Ma prof de français a très peu aimé. Elle m'a collé, et m'a obligé à la réécrire en français.

« - Et bien, t'as pas eu de chance sur ce coup. Personnellement, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, cela étant je n'ai que des bases en français. Et à Poudlard, on ne parlait pas d'autre langue. Ce qui est regrettable, je trouve.

« - Tout à fait d'accord. Le français est une langue si belle, que ce serait dommage qu'elle ne soit pas universelle. En tout cas, mes enfants, la parleront aussi bien que l'anglais.

Ils rirent et le repas, se termina sur une note plus joyeuse. En effet, les elfes racontèrent des anecdotes sur leurs anciens maîtres. Aussi Dobby fut au comble de l'extase quand il raconta que c'était lui qui s'occupait de Drago quand celui-ci était petit. Ce qui bien sûr, rappela à Kiry qu'elle s'occupait du jeune brun, et à coup de souvenirs chacun tenta de prouver que le sorcier dont ils avaient la charge, était le plus beau, le plus rigolo, le plus doué, le plus gentil etc. A bout de patience, Harry s'éclipsa discrètement. Il alla dans la salle de réunion et réfléchit devant un tableau blanc. Il prit un stylo effaçable et commença à faire un losange dont les côtés étaient égaux. Suite à ça, il plaça le QG et réfléchit.

« - Comment activer toutes les pierres en moins de deux jours ? A la limite, on peut activer la pierre eau, puisqu'il faut la mettre au niveau de la mer, et mettre trois gouttes d'au dessus. La pierre de Salazar est assez simple puisqu'il faut le mettre à un endroit précis en Egypte. Seulement la pierre feu était impossible à activer tant que nous n'aurons pas deux gouttes de sang de Tom. Mais a-t-il du sang ? Et la pierre vent ? Ah oui, sur le plus haut toit du village natal d'Helga. Mais ou est-elle née ?

« - Sur l'actuel Londres Harry.

« - Mione, dit-il en se retournant, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

« - Normal, tu réfléchissais. Alors voyons ? Ton croquis est faux. Si tu place le QG ici, en prenant en compte les échelles, la pierre vent se trouve juste à côté, et la pierre Terre tout là-bas. Le pierre eau, c'est assez simple, tu l'as mets ou tu veux, mais pour faire simple, nous irons l'activer sur la Tamise. Ah non, il faut de l'eau de mer. Bon mettons que tu la places là. La pierre feu, on l'active comment ?

« - En la plaçant sur le tombeau de Godric avec deux gouttes de sang de Voldemort. Tu vois ou se situe le problème ?

« - Oui, je vois. Ou est-il enterré ? Enfin, ou est son tombeau, laissa tomber la jeune femme en réfléchissant.

« - Non, Mione, ça je le sais, ce qui pose problème ce sont les deux gouttes de sang de Voldemort.

« - Pas tant que ça. Assieds-toi et écoute-moi, je vais te raconter une histoire.

Voilà, ça vous a déplut j'espère ? Tant mieux, moi je le hais ce chapitre. Ça fait une semaine que je suis dessus. **Voldemort** : Et il y a eu cinq versions avant qu'elle se décide à poster celui-là. **Lana** : Ton intervention me fait penser à un truc. Mais on se retrouve dans ma minute pour en savoir plus. **Lucius** : Ouais des fois qu'on l'interrompt. **Lana** : Exactement ! **Séverus** : Ce que nous ne faisons jamais puisque nous sommes des sorciers bien éduqué.** Harry**___se retient difficilement de rire _**Lana**___en se mordant les lèvres_ : Oui, oui, Sévi, si tu le dis.

**La minute de Lana** : Bon alors, en exclusivité le résumé du procès.

**Ginny **(dans le rôle de la journaliste) : Hier s'est déroulé la dernière partie du procès de Voldemort accusé, de génocide humain plus tentative d'assassinat avec préméditation plus manipulation et coups et blessure sur la personne de Harry Potter. Maître Granger, Bonjour, pour la chaîne , pourriez-vous nous dévoiler les mystères de ce procès, qui est très médiatisé ?

« - Bien sur, que voulez-vous savoir ?

« - Et bien tout d'abord, avez-vous eu gain de cause ?

« - Pour le moment, nous n'en savons rien. Le jury délibère à l'heure ou nous parlons. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que nous avons démontré, par des preuves irréfutables, que Tom Elvis Jedusor, également connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, a bel et bien tenté d'assassiner à plusieurs reprise mon client. De plus, avec les nombreux séjours qu'il a passés à Sainte-Mangouste, nous avons pu prouver tous nos dires.

« - Mais l'accusez de génocide humain, n'est-ce pas un peu fort ? A vous entendre, il serait comme Hitler ?

« - Mais il est comme Hitler, sauf qu'il peut en plus des méthodes de ce moldu, tuer avec un simple sort. Croyez-moi mademoiselle, quand je parle de génocide, je ne fais pas d'aggravation. Je dis les choses tels qu'elles le sont. Maintenant, excusez-nous, nous devons attendre le verdict, dit la jeune avocate en s'approchant de son client pour qu'ils aillent tous les deux dans un bureau à leur disposition.

« - C'est avec ses mots que Maître Hermione Granger, nous quitte. Ecoutons maintenant, l'opinion de Maître Malefoy, avocat de l'accusé. Maître Malefoy, s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous nous donner votre version des faits ?

« - Bien sûr. Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

« - Pour la chaîne . Alors maître Malefoy, est-il vrai votre client, est accusé de génocide humain, de coups et blessures, et de tentative d'assassinat avec préméditation, sur la personne de Harry Potter ?

« - Et bien, s'il est vrai qu'ils accusent mon client de tous ses chefs d'inculpations, il n'en reste que mon client, est innocent. Avant le début de l'instruction, il n'avait jamais rencontré, le plaignant, Monsieur Potter.

« - Et pour cette histoire de génocide humain ?

« - Ce n'est qu'une fable. Mon client, n'a jamais tué tous ses gens. Malheureusement, la société actuelle veut un bouc émissaire pour tous ses péchés. Ils ont choisi mon client car, il n'est que très peu sociable et ne sort jamais de chez lui. Mais de là à dire qu'il a tué tous ses moldus et ses sorciers, je pense qu'ils font une montagne d'un colline, si vous me passez l'expression.

« - Alors d'après vous, tout ce ci n'est qu'un tissus de mensonges ?

« - Bien sûr, c'est comme si demain, je vous attaquais pour génocide animal ? Peut-être avez-vous déjà tuer quelques mouches, ou non. Peu m'importe. Malgré toutes leurs preuves, je persiste à dire que mon client est innocent. Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui a inventé les microbes ? Est-ce sa faute s tous les gens meurent de maladies ? D'accidents routier ? Mon client n'a même pas assez d'argent pour se payer le permis de conduire, comment voulez-vous qu'ils payent tous ses homme pour tuer tous ses gens. C'est ridicule ! Bien excusez-moi, mademoiselle, je vais rejoindre mon client.

« - Maître Malefoy s'en retourne vers son client, après avoir serré quelques mains. Mais a-t-il dit la vérité ou caché certains détails ? Harry Potter a-t-il vraiment manqué de mourir plusieurs fois par la faute du Tom Jedusor ? Toutes ses familles des victimes vont-elles enfin pouvoir trouver le repos ? Toutes ses réponses, vous seront livré dès que possible. Nous restons devant le palais de justice et nous tiendrons au courant dès que le verdict sera tombé.

**Lana** : Maintenant, c'est à vous de décider. Si vous souhaitez que Voldemort soit coupable tapez coupable. Si vous voulez le voir innocenté tapez innocent dans vos reviews :p mdr

Bisous

Et maintenant les **RARs** : Malgré de nombreuses recherche, je n'ai pu trouvé autre que Pansy Parkinson pour les faire aujourd'hui. Navrée d'avance cher lecteurs !

**Pansy** : Bonjour à tous. Bien étant la plus belle disponible, j'ai l'honneur de faire ces rars. On commence toute de suite avec **miiss-vaness-nessa** : Tout d'abord l'auteur te remercie pour tes commentaires. Comme tu peux le constater, n'étant pas aussi belle et intelligente que moi, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Potter choisirait Hedwige. **Lana** : Tu es pire qu'elle je te signale et il n'y avait que toi de dispo. Au fait, le temps que j'y pense miss. Ton adresse Skyrock, c'est quoi ? J'aimerais bien faire un petit tour. Bisous. **Pansy** : J'espère que tu as apprécié la nuit d'amour entre les deux protagonistes. Moi j'aurais aimé être en contact avec cet elfe si stupide et inférieur. _Se fait atomiser par le stupide elfe en question_. **Kiry** : Bonjour, Kiry est heureuse de prendre la place de cette sorcière de seconde zone. Alors nous espérons que tu as apprécié les chapitres qui viennent d'arriver. On attend ton avis, rapidement, si jamais tu le donnes. Bisous. Je continue avec **Myria Clara Tonks** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Et les chapitres tu les as aimé ? Les réponses aux reviews … Lana a failli s'arracher les cheveux. Trois heures pour lui faire comprendre à quoi servait un clavier et comment on s'en servait. Même Kiry a été plus rapide à comprendre. Mais Kiry est un elfe intelligent. Elle comprend vite et bien. Nous espérons que les chapitres te plairont. Bisous.

**Scènes coupées** :

… Quand c'est la honte qui la consume, c'est une tempête de vent qui s'abat sur le sol. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ?

« - Le programme télé, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

« - Un film.

« - Ah super, déclara Harry enjoué.

« - Oui, il y a Drucker, sur la deux.

« - Ah ! Super, dit-il moins gai.

« - Sinon, sur la trois, il y a Talassa.

« - Ah ! … Su-Per, dit-il au bord du suicide.

« - Mais sur la six, je ne sais plus ce qu'il y a !

« - Très bien, on regardera la six.

« - Comme c'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas la télévision !

…

Fin !


	46. Derniers préparatifs !

La minute des personnages :

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous** : _« - Pas tant que ça. Assieds-toi et écoute-moi, je vais te raconter une histoire._

**Chapitre** **XXXXVI : ****Derniers préparatifs**.

Obtempérant, le jeune homme s'assit sur la table. Hermione se plaça face à lui, et commença son récit.

« - Bien, je vais d'abord planter le décor. Imagine un château entouré d'arbres tristes, d'eau turquoise et de montagne. Dans ce château, il y a un carré de pelouse. C'est là que j'ai vécu durant deux ans. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'un jour, alors qu'il revenait d'un combat, Voldemort s'est tourné vivement et s'est accroché à un clou ou quelque chose. Il s'est blessé et quelques gouttes de sang sont tombées sur le sol. Sur le moment, je n'y ai pas prêté attention, puis je me suis dit, que ça pourrait nous être utile. Après, j'ai juste eu à demander à Stark de me mettre de côté tout le sang qu'il pourrait avoir. Et … Tadaaaa, dit-elle en brandissant un flacon ou il y avait un fond de liquide rouge.

« - Mione, tu es sûr que ce n'est que le sien ? Parce que toutes les personnes qui auront ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang dans cette bouteille, seront emmené avec lui, précisa-t-il sans quitter le flacon des yeux.

« - Absolument certaine. Stark et moi avons fait très attention !

Aussitôt, elle prit la fiole, et la rangea dans un des placards. Elle lança un sort et le flacon devint invisible aux yeux des autres.

« - Bien dans ce cas, il ne manque rien. Alors voyons, il faut s'organiser. Mione, tu viendras avec moi, on ira activer la pierre de Godric, donc la pierre feu. Drago et Gwen, sous couverture, iront en week-end à la plage et activeront la pierre de Rowena donc l'eau. Non, ils doivent aller en Egypte activer la pierre de Salazar donc la pierre Terre. Ce sera Ginny, Fred et Georges qui iront en week-end à la plage activer la pierre de Rowena, la pierre eau. Enfin, Rémus et Minerva grimperont sur le Big Ben activer la pierre d'Helga et donc la pierre vent. Mais non, ça ne va pas. Voldemort va soupçonner quelque chose à nous voir partir à différents endroits. Seulement, on n'a pas le choix. Ou alors, faire comme un pèlerinage. Mais dans ce cas, on paraîtrait encore plus suspects. Que faire alors ?

« - Et si tout le monde se déguisait en moldu. Les destinations sont très visitées. Nous n'aurions qu'à tous y aller en touriste.

« - Impossible, ça prendrait trop de temps. Rien que pour l'Egypte, il y a une journée de trajet moldu. Ou alors, ils y vont en moldu et ils reviennent en sorciers. Ça serait jouable. Bon, je vais les prévenir. Mione, peux-tu contacter Ginny, Fred et Georges ? S'il te plaît ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Aussitôt, elle ressortit. Il la suivit peu après, et demanda à Rémus, Minerva, Gwendalyana et Drago, qui était arrivé depuis peu, de le rejoindre. Quand les trois Weasley furent arrivés, ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et Harry leur exposa son plan.

« - Bon dans quelques jours, vous allez tous partir en voyage. Certains plus loin que d'autre, pour activer les pierres. Bien, j'ai fait les groupes, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, dites-le. Drago et Gwendalyana, vous êtes les seuls qui sachiez exactement ou mettre la pierre de Salazar, vous irez donc en Egypte. Vous la mettrez là ou Mione a découvert l'inscription, qui dit « C'est ici même ! » C'est compris ?

Les deux benjamins hochèrent la tête. Harry continua :

« - Bien, afin de masquer votre déplacement, vous irez à la méthode moldu. Avions, trains, dos de chameaux, même à la nage si ça vous chante. Une fois que vous aurez activé la pierre, revenez en transplanant. Ainsi Voldemort ne saura pas depuis combien de temps vous êtes là-bas. Dans un même temps, Fred, Georges et Ginny, vous irez officiellement à la plage pour vous détendre. Logique entre frères et sœurs. Seulement, officieusement, vous activerez la pierre de Rowena. La nuit, vous irez au niveau de la mer, et mettez trois gouttes d'eau sur le signe que je vous montrerais. Là aussi, à la méthode moldu. Il ne faut surtout pas, que vous puissiez être distingué des moldu. Vous êtes d'accord, de la destination ?

« - On a le choix, demanda Fred.

« - Bien sûr, la dernière destination c'est Londres. Le Big Ben, pour être précis !

« - Je préfère la plage, dit Ginny ravie de prendre une journée de congé.

« - Dans ce cas, Minerva et Rémus, vous vous mêlerez aux touristes moldu. Montez en haut de l'édifice et placez-y la pierre. Il faut qu'elle soit en plein soleil, à midi pile.

Tous les résistants hochèrent la tête, quand Rémus se souvint d'un détail.

« - Harry, nous allons activés trois pierres sur quatre.

« - C'est exact. Mione et moi, irons à Poudlard. J'y vais tous les jours en ce moment, exprès. Pour que Voldemort ne se doute de rien. Nous activerons la pierre feu tous les deux. Avez-vous des questions ?

« - Euh oui, pourquoi doit-on aller si loin alors que toi, tu restes ici même ?

« - Tout simplement, parce que je suis le seul à savoir ou se trouve le tombeau de Godric, sourit le jeune homme.

Ainsi ils sortirent tous de la pièce sauf Drago. Il retint Harry. Une fois seuls, ils discutèrent durant quelques minutes, puis se mirent d'accord. Ils ressortirent tous deux, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon.

« - Harry, la pleine lune est dans trois jours, tu sais ! Ce qui veut dire que si tu veux que toutes les pierres soient activées, il faut que Drago et Gwen partent demain matin, à la première heure.

« - Je sais. J'ai réglé ça avec Drago tout à l'heure. Ils partiront avant que l'un d'entre nous soient levés. Eux, demain, Fred, Georges et Ginny après demain, et Minerva, Mione, toi et moi, le jour de pleine lune. Sauf si tu ne peux pas. Dans ce cas, Arthur ira avec Mimi.

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête gravement. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas vraiment en état d'y aller. Il passerait pour un touriste fatigué, et ralentirait la marche. Non, il couvrirait leurs arrières. Il cacherait leurs départs. Le reste de la journée passa vite en préparatifs. A la fin de la journée, ils furent tous fatigués mais tout était prêts. Un rendez-vous avait été donné à tous les résistants pour la mi-juin. Drago partit aussitôt et Gwendalyana monta se coucher avant vingt heures. Harry et Hermione partirent peu après se coucher, chacun de leurs côtés. En effet, depuis que Kiry avait raconté à tous, ce qu'il s'était passé. Les deux jeunes avaient décidé qu'ils ne dormiraient plus ensemble avant que tout soit finit.

Vers cinq heures du matin, Gwendalyana se leva. Elle se prépara puis alla embrasser tout le monde. Elle sortit du QG et attendit devant la grille que son copain arrive. Il se matérialisa peu après et ensemble prirent un taxi. Arrivée à la gare de King Cross, ils prirent un billet pour l'eurotunnel, avant de le prendre le train jusqu'à Paris. De là, ils prirent un avion qui les mena jusqu'au Caire. Arrivées là, ils se couchèrent quelques heures, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

Le lendemain au QG, les préparatifs face au départ des Weasleys, battait son plein. Hermione se chargeait de leurs expliquer tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir pour se faire passer pour des moldu. Elle les aida même à s'habiller afin de ne pas être repéré. Pendant ce temps, Harry, leur nota tout sur papier. Quand ils durent partir, il leur expliqua tout, et leur montra le papier.

« - Si jamais vous ne vous souvenez plus !

« - T'inquiète Harry, on a bien été briefé. Mais dis-moi, si on l'active maintenant, il faut que la bataille ait lieu avant le vingt sept juin, sinon, c'est foutu.

« - Sinon, il faudra que je le tue, nuance, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Ginny ne releva pas, et l'embrassa sur la joue en murmurant un « T'inquiète grand frère, on l'aura cet abruti a tête de serpent. » (**Voldemort** : Hey, l'abruti a tête de serpent est là ! **Lana** : Sans blague !) Peu après, ils partirent tous les trois, par la cheminette jusqu'au Terrier. De là, ils prirent de la poudre et allèrent jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Ils changèrent d'aspect et sortirent du bar. Les trois sorciers montèrent dans un taxi qui les emmena jusqu'à la plage. Ils prirent deux chambres, dans un hôtel sympa, et visitèrent les environs. Les jumeaux notèrent, dans leur tête, les allées et venues du personnel hôtelier, alors que Ginny était à la plage, observant les moldus de près. En effet, Arthur lui avait demandé de bien s'informer. Au bout de trois heures, elle décida de rentrer après avoir jeté à l'eau, le dernier qui était venu lui proposer de lui mettre de la crème. Passablement énervée, elle rentra à l'hôtel en passant par les allées bondé de magasins. Elle y acheta quelques souvenirs avant de voir ses frères dans le hall du bâtiment. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la chambre des garçons et firent un rapport sur ce qu'ils avaient vu.

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

Drago fut le premier à se réveiller. Il descendit prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Contrairement à la dernière fois ils n'étaient pas descendus à l'auberge d'Isis, le jeune homme ayant trouvé ça trop facile. A la place, ils avaient décidé de descendre dans un hôtel tout simple. Il aurait bien voulu changer le décor de la chambre qu'il occupait, car le style égyptien lui faisait horreur, seulement, Harry avait stipulé qu'ils ne devaient utilisé aucun sort, afin d'être indétectable. Quand Gwendalyana le rejoignit dans sa chambre, il était prêt depuis longtemps. Ils discutèrent de l'itinéraire puis décidèrent de se renseigner pour visiter les pyramides. En entrant dans une boutique, ils observèrent les clients. Tandis que Drago allait demander des renseignements au vendeur, la jeune femme partit faire un tour dans les rayons.

« - Parait qu'ils sont dans le coin. Tu sais ce qu'il nous fera si on ne les ramène pas !

« - On peut pas les trouver, tu le sais. Ils sont sûrement ici incognito. A moins qu'ils aient leurs habitudes. D'après nos sources, ils descendent toujours à l'auberge Isis. Ça coûte rien d'essayer, qu'est-ce t'en penses ?

« - T'es idiot ou quoi ? Le Maître a dit qu'ils ne seraient pas assez stupides pour y descendre une troisième fois.

« - Excusez-moi, messieurs, vous pourriez m'indiquer ou l'on s'inscrit pour visiter la région ?

« - Et bien, ça dépend ma p'tite dame. Vous voulez visiter quoi ?

« - Tout, avec mon mari, nous sommes en voyages de noces. Seulement, on n'a pas pensé que peu de personne parlerait l'anglais dans cette région du monde, déclara Gwendalyana avec une mine d'idiote.

Drago arriva au même moment. Il glissa un bras sur la taille de sa copine, et observa les deux hommes. Les reconnaissant, il se retint de les attaquer. C'était les deux espions que Voldemort envoyait. Quand on les voyait, on était sûr de mourir peu après. Il n'eut pas grand mal à savoir le nom de leurs prochaines victimes. Cachant ses envies de meurtre, il regarda sa petite amie.

« - Lola, tu viens, on s'en va. Le vendeur m'a dit où était l'office du tourisme. Messieurs, ajouta-t-il pour les deux mangemorts.

« - Bon, au revoir messieurs, et merci encore de votre aide, dit la jeune femme en imitant le parfait stéréotype de la blonde.

Ils sortirent normalement de la boutique, sentant le regard des espions dans leurs dos. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de rendez-vous, et demandèrent à visiter le tombeau de Ramsès II.

« - Moi, j'veux bien, m'sieurs dames, mais les visitent commencent dans une heure. Y'en a une à onze heure, pis après, c'est pas avant quatorze heure. Je vous réserve quels créneaux ?

« - La dernière visite est à quelle heure ?

« - Dix huit heures

« - Et ça dure combien de temps, demanda Lola.

« - Le circuit le plus long dure une heure trente.

« Donc on serait éventuellement ressortit pour dix neuf heure trente ? Non, faut trouver une autre solution. La pleine lune, c'est ce soir. Faudrait une visite nocturne, pensa Drago. »

« - On peut la visiter seul ?

« - Vous risqueriez de vous perdre.

« - Il n'y a pas de flèches ? Mais comment font vos guides ? Ils ont un plan ?

« - Non ma petite dame, ils connaissent le chemin c'est tout. Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller mais c'est risqué. Faut pas salir les murs, mais pas vous perdre non plus.

« - Nous allons voir. De toute manière, nous sommes là, jusqu'à la fin du mois prochain, dit Drago, de manière à ce que les deux espions qui les observaient l'entendent.

A ces mots, ils détournèrent la tête en la secouant. Ravi, d'être débarrassé de cette escorte, les deux sorciers sous couvertures, partirent sans donner de réponse à l'officier du tourisme. Ils allèrent dans un bar miteux et s'attablèrent. Lola commanda deux cafés, et Drago put y goûter. Il trouva ça dégoûtant mais se força à le boire. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se reposer, puis décidèrent de partir, seulement, avant même qu'ils se soient lever, ils entendirent un groupe de personne qui voulait visiter une pyramide de nuit. Naturellement, Drago s'approcha d'eux.

« - Pardonnez mon intrusion, messieurs, mais il se trouve qu'avec ma femme, nous aimerions visiter le tombeau de Ramsès II cette nuit. Savez-vous comment faire pour vous repérer dans le noir ?

« - Bien sûr ! Rendez-vous ce soir devant le tombeau, nous voulions y aller aussi. Disons pour onze heure, ça vous convient ?

« - Parfaitement, merci messieurs.

Aussitôt, il retourna voir Lola et lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Elle modéra cependant sa joie. Elle sentait l'embuscade à plein nez. Ils sortirent et rejoignirent leur hôtel. Ils demandèrent au maître d'hôtel, s'ils pouvaient ne prendre qu'une cellule. Celui-ci libéra donc la seconde, et le couple monta dans leur chambre. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et la jeune femme lui confia ses inquiétudes.

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

Pendant ce temps, au QG, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore parti, préparèrent leurs départs. Harry confia la pierre à Minerva puisque qu'Arthur n'était pas encore là. Rémus fit une potion et la multiplia en neuf. Il brisa cinq fioles, et les silhouettes de ceux qui n'étaient pas là, revinrent comme par magie. Le jeune brun secoua la tête et partit voir si Minerva avait finit. La sorcière était assise dans le salon et étudiait le plan donné aux touristes.

« - Impossible, on ne monte pas tout en haut du Big Ben.

« - Ah bon ? Il va falloir y monter pourtant. Tu crois que certains touristes pourraient s'échapper du groupe et gravir les dernières marches ?

« - Oh non Harry ! En admettant que la porte soit ouverte, ce dont je doute, les guides ne nous laisserons pas le loisir de monter.

« - Bon, dans ce cas, il va falloir jouer serrer. Arthur et toi transplaneraient activerait la pierre et reviendrez aussi sec.

« - J'en conviens. Seulement, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, je ne peux donc pas visualiser l'endroit, à moins que tu ais une photo ?

« - Mais oui, quel crétin. Je reviens.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre, et chercha son livre de CM2 de géographie. Il revint avec et montra à la sorcière les photos qu'il avait.

« - Bon bien sûr, elles ne sont pas précises mais, ça devrait aller non ?

La sorcière hocha la tête et partit prévenir Arthur. Harry en profita pour aller voir si sa copine tait prête. Elle acquiesça, et il se rendit au chevet de Rémus. En effet, la pleine lune venait de passer. Ils discutèrent tous les deux, des diverses missions.

« - Bon, en toute logique, Fred, Georges, Ginny, Drago et Gwen seront là, d'ici ce soir, quant à Mione, Minerva et Arthur, nous partirons dans quelques instants. Ça ira ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry. Et puis, il y a Filius et les elfes pour me tenir compagnie.

« - J'oubliais, dit-il en se frappant le front. Bon, ne t'inquiète pas, de toute manière, Mione et moi n'en n'aurons pas pour plus d'une heure.

Il entendit le premier signal.

« - Bon, je vais y aller. Avant de partir, je casserais deux fioles, ok ?

« - Voilà, et tu confies les deux dernières à Minerva. Elle les cassera au bon moment.

« - D'ac. Au fait, pourquoi on les casse ? Le QG est incartable non ?

« - Je t'expliquerais quand tu reviendras. Allez du vent, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant signe de sortir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et sortit. Il rejoignit sa compagne de voyage, et ensemble, prirent le chemin du château. Arrivée là, ils se dirigèrent dans la forêt interdite. Hermione ne comprenait pas ou il allait exactement, mais elle le suivit sans bruit. A un moment, les arbres étant plus proches, elle se rapprocha d'Harry et lui prit la main. Il s'arrêta et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Peu après, ils repartirent chacun puisant son courage chez l'autre. Arrivée près de la fosse, le jeune brun regarda sa copine.

« - Prête ?

« - Ai-je le choix ?

« - Bien sûr, tu peux rester là Mione, je ne vais pas t'obliger à me suivre !

Elle plissa les yeux et réfléchit un quart de seconde.

« - Et puis quoi encore ? Allez fillette, on y va, dit-elle taquine.

Ils inspirèrent un bon coup et entrèrent. Harry, malgré qu'il était venu à de nombreuses reprise, éprouva comme une légère angoisse, alors qu'Hermione n'en menait pas large. Voir toutes ses araignées autour d'elle, les observer, elle eut peur. Instinctivement, elle se colla au jeune homme en écrasant la main qu'elle tenait. Arrivé devant la fosse a proprement parlé, ils s'arrêtèrent et Harry appela Mozdad. Celle-ci sortit du trou, et leur demanda le but de leur visite.

« - Nous aimerions aller au tombeau des Fondateurs, s'il te plait !

« - Bien, mais tu sais que vous ne pouvez pas passer par ici sans vous rompre le cou ?

« - Bien sûr que nous le savons, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on entre comme des voleurs.

« - Un de mes enfants va vous y emmener, et il vous ramènera.

« - Merci Mozdad, t'es trop gentille.

L'araignée fit un mouvement qu'Harry interpréta comme un sourire et attendit qu'une acromantulas vienne vers eux. Quand elle arriva, il la reconnu tout de suite. C'était la même que la dernière qu'il était venu. Ils montèrent sur son dos et descendirent le long de la fosse. Une fois en bas, ils sautèrent au sol, et remercièrent l'arachnide. Hermione, émerveillée par le décor, suivit son compagnon, les yeux grands ouverts.

« - Bien, voilà son tombeau. Mione, prépare le sang, le temps que je sorte la pierre.

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

Dans les mêmes moments, Minerva cassa les deux fioles et partit avec Arthur. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au sommet du monument et grimpèrent sur le toit. Une fois sur le plus haut, ils posèrent la pierre et attendit. Dans leurs yeux, la pierre s'illumina et laissa échapper un léger vent chaud. De petites étincelles blanches sortirent des quatre flancs de la pierre alors que le sommet devint brillant puis d'un blanc pur. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout s'arrêta et l'objet redevint normal. Les deux sorciers sourirent. Tout s'était bien passé. Ils voulurent redescendre, mais ils entendirent une drôle de phrase dans leur tête.

« « Maintenant que les quatre éléments sont activés, il ne vous reste que 30 jours pour éliminer l'indésirable.

Minerva et Arthur se regardèrent quelques instants puis transplanèrent devant le QG. Ils entrèrent ensemble, et sans un mot s'assirent au salon. Rémus ainsi que Filius étaient présent. Comme ils leur demandèrent si tout s'étaient bien passés, les deux résistants leurs relatèrent la phrase. Un curieux silence s'abattit au le salon. Heureusement, il fut troublé par le claquement d'une porte. Peu après, Drago et Gwendalyana firent leurs apparitions. Ils furent suivit de Fred, Georges et Ginny. Aucun ne parla. Les elfes, qui continuaient de faire le ménage et le service, apportèrent à tous de quoi boire. Quelques minutes après, ce fut Harry et Hermione qui entèrent dans la pièce. Ils prirent les derniers verres, et appelèrent les elfes. Une fois tous là, chacun expliqua ce qu'ils avaient vu. A la fin du récit, Harry alla dans la salle de réunion. De là, il convoqua tous les chefs de factions, à venir ensemble demain à huit heures exactement. Il sortit peu après, et prévint tout le monde. Puis, avec Ginny, il alla à Poudlard. Il demanda à Molly de réunir tous ceux qui étaient assez doué pour se battre dans la Grande salle. A son grand étonnement, il se trouva vite devant plus de cent personnes. Il attendit que le calme règne puis les prévint que la bataille aurez lieu au début de la semaine prochaine. Ginny compta mentalement. Il leur restait quatre jours pour tout préparer. Afin de les encourager, Harry leur parla, mais bientôt son monologue ressembla à un discours. Au bout de deux heures, il repartit, chacun ayant voulut le féliciter. Il revint au QG un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se passa de repas. Il monta directement se coucher. Seulement, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Passablement énervé, il prit un livre au hasard de sa bibliothèque et tomba sur le journal de sa mère. Vers minuit, il tomba fatigué sur son oreiller.

Quand vint l'heure de se lever, Dobby entra dans la chambre. Il secoua doucement le jeune homme.

« - Monsieur Har … Pardon, Harry lève-toi, la réunion va commencer dans une petite demi-heure.

Aussitôt, il fit un bon dans son lit, et remercia l'elfe. Il sauta dans sa douche, et se lava rapidement. En sortant, il utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques afin de s'habiller, se coiffer, et faire sa toilette en même temps. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit les autres en bas. Il fut surpris de n'y trouver que les résidants.

« - Où sont les autres ?

« - Ils commencent à peine à arriver. Au fur et à mesure, nous leur demandons d'aller directement en réunion, afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

Harry voulut acquiescer mais, alors qu'il regardait Gwendalyana, il vit un truc étrange. Tout devint flou et un gros tableau apparut. Il était blanc et numéroté de un a trente. Devant ses yeux, le dernier chiffre se raya en rouge. Immédiatement après, tout redevint normal. Il secoua la tête et accueillit lui-même Georges. Ils discutèrent quelques instants puis le nouvel arrivé, rejoignit les autres. A huit heures moins cinq, tout le monde étant arrivé, la réunion commença. Comme à son habitude, Harry fit le tour de la table pour savoir ce qui avait été fait récemment dans chaque ville. Il apprit donc que le camp de Leeds avait grossi ses troupes et que celui de Manchester avait gagné en force. Plutôt content, le jeune homme prit la parole.

« - Bien, j'ai de nôtre côté, une bonne nouvelle. Je sais que les sorciers commencent à trouver le temps long à seulement s'entraîner, et que le taux d'hormones doit considérablement augmenter chez tout le monde aussi, je tiens à vous prévenir que la bataille aura lieu dans trois jours. Je mettrais moi-même Voldemort au courant du lieu de rendez-vous. Ce sera à Près au Lard. Je lui dirais que j'y serais pour dix heure du matin, seulement, nous y seront tous bien avant. Je communiquerais à chaque groupe à quelle heure et quel endroit vous devrez être. Sachez que la victoire dépendra du respect de ses consignes.

« - Attends Harry, personne n'est vraiment prêt. Je n'aurais pas le temps de tout préparer.

« - Grégoire, je sais que ça va te sembler trop court, mais trois jours, c'est largement suffisants. Tu n'as qu'à prévenir tout le monde aujourd'hui, demain dernier entraînement, et après demain, tu leurs donnes rendez-vous tôt et tu prépares les potions éventuelles et tout ce qui va avec. De tout manière, nous ne pouvons pas reculer. Les Médjays, les Atlantes, l'armée de Sanzo, les Templiers, les demi géants, les acromantulas, les dragons, et Touffu, ainsi que les recrus de Poudlard sont au courant, Quant à tout ce qui concerne le médical, Jean, tu les prévins. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer.

« - Et tu crois que Vol...Tu-sais-Qui va y croire ?

« - Bien sûr. J'ai mes méthodes de persuasion, dit-il en fixant Hermione qui comprit aussitôt.

Peu après, la réunion fut close et chacun reparti dans leurs QG avec un plan de la bataille. Les deux jours qui suivirent parurent vraiment très courts aux résidants. Toutes les armées arrivèrent la veille de la bataille. Il était sept heures quand tous arrivèrent. Voyant qu'Harry était dépassé, ce fut Rémus et Filius qui poursuivirent les opérations. Ils divisèrent chaque armée en deux puis en envoyèrent une partie se cacher dans les environs de Près au Lard. Le reste de la journée se passa à diriger les hommes vers les environs, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione s'étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque. Ils revirent le plan de la bataille dans ses moindres recoins. Le soir, ils mangèrent tous en silence. Personne ne voulut faire la conversation, malgré l'envie que tous avaient de parler du lendemain. Vers dix heures, ils partirent tous se coucher. Les elfes distribuèrent quelques potions afin d'aider au sommeil.

Le lendemain, à six heures, Harry se réveilla. Il demanda aux elfes d'aller réveiller les autres. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils furent tous prêts. Harry les convoqua dans l'immense jardin. Quand ils y furent tous, le jeune homme se mit face à eux, Il inspira un bon coup, après avoir lancé un _sonorus_, parla :

« - Ecoutez, je sais que l'heure est grave seulement, malgré mes nombreux discours en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondors, je ne trouve pas les mots aujourd'hui. Alors, en hommage à ma sœur de cœur Gwen, je ne vous dirai qu'une chose, ou plutôt je ne citerais qu'un homme. Le général Charles de Gaulle. Il y a deux, presque trois ans, que nous avons perdu une bataille, mais nous n'avons pas perdu la GUERRE. Pour la moitié d'entre nous, ce sera votre premier combat, et pour certains, ce sera le dernier. Je le sais, et je sais que vous le savez ! Mais je vous en pris, battez-vous pour votre vie. Ne pensez pas à votre voisin. Durant la batille, vous serez seul. Il se peut que votre voisin, celui en qui vous avez confiance aveuglement, vous double pour sauver sa peau alors dites-vous ceci. « C'est ma vie que je dois sauver. » Pas celle de vos voisins, de vos amis, mais la vôtre. Et celle de votre famille. Aujourd'hui, ce sera votre liberté, votre bonheur et vos joies que vous sauverez ! Ces mots sont durs à entendre, mais croyez-le, ils sont aussi durs à dire seulement, je vous dois la vérité. Alors restez en vie ! Pour vous ! Votre famille, dit-il en regardant un à un les résidants de Godric Hollow, vos amis, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses amis de Poudlard. Vos enfants. Ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison, mais lorsque vous serez au combat, ne vous posez qu'une question. Non pas : Qui allez-vous tuer, mais qui laissez-vous vivre ? Bonne chance à tous, on se retrouve demain, termina-t-il.

Après son discours, tous l'applaudirent et, par petit groupes, ils transplanèrent là ou ils devaient aller. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les résidants du QG. Hermione s'approcha d'Harry.

« - Il était pas mal ton discours. Un peu déprimant sur la fin, mais encourageant. Tu seras ma force durant ce combat, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

« - Merci ! Tu sais, dit-il après un silence, si je me bats demain, si je survie et que je l'enferme pour de bon, ce sera pour nos amis, ma famille mais surtout pour toi ! Toi et notre amour. Je t'aime Hermione. Tu es l'inspiratrice de tous mes gestes !

Voili-voilou, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Si vous avez aimé, prévenez-moi en appuyant sur le bouton reviews. Sinon, bas dites-le quand même.

Scènes coupées : 

Il se matérialisa peu après et ensemble prirent un taxi. Arrivée à la gare de King Cross, ils prirent un billet pour l'eurotunnel, avant de le prendre le train jusqu'à Paris. De là, ils prirent un avion qui les mena jusqu'au Caire.

« - Bon, maintenant on a un taxi, un billet, un train, et un avion, on fait quoi ? Parce que c'est bien beau de les prendre mais ça commence à faire lourd !

« - … euh Drago, tu nous fais quoi là, demanda Lana. Tu t'es mis au comique ?

…


	47. La bataille de Prè au lard

La minute des personnages :

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous** : _« - Merci ! Tu sais, dit-il après un silence, si je me bats demain, si je survie et que je l'enferme pour de bon, ce sera pour nos amis, ma famille mais surtout pour toi ! Toi et notre amour. Je t'aime Hermione. Tu es l'inspiratrice de tous mes gestes !_

**Chapitre XXXXVII : ****La bataille de Prés au lard.**

Vers dix huit heures, il s'enferma dans la salle d'entraînement, et invoqua plusieurs personnes. Il les observa. Il manquait encore Hermione, Drago, et Gwendalyana aussi les fit-il apparaître. Puis, il se concentra sur le lien qu'il entretenait avec le sorcier et lui fit croire que ses défenses avaient faibli. En effet, dans l'assistance, il y avait plusieurs blessés et des sorciers très jeunes.

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

Voldemort était dans sa chambre. Il tournait en rond en cherchant pourquoi aucun résistant ne bougeait. Il avait des espions au ministère, au Magenmagot, même à Poudlard, mais personne n'était en mesure de lui dire ce que son ennemi manigançait. A bout de patience, il tenta de se connecter à l'esprit du jeune brun. Il y réussit la troisième fois, et fut ravi de ce qu'il vit. Harry était dans une grande pièce, avec une centaine de personnes. Il leur expliquait qu'il faudrait aller se cacher au alentour de Près au Lard.

« - Nous commencerons à nous embusquer à partir de dix heures. La plupart vous irez dans les boutiques. Quant aux autres, vous serez cachés dans les ruelles et les sous-bois.

Il y eut quelques protestations mais dans l'ensemble, ils furent tous d'accord. Voldemort ferma la liaison et esquissa un sourire.

HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG

Quant il sentit que le lien était coupé, le jeune homme sourit et mit fin à son enchantement. Il sortit de la salle d'entraînement, et rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine. A peine fut-il entré, qu'il lança un sort et plusieurs coupes de champagne apparurent.

« - Mes amis, trinquons! Tom est tombé dans le piège. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant !

« - Tant mieux, parce que nous venons de terminer de prévenir chaque groupe de leur emplacement. Mais dis-moi Harry, pourquoi as-tu mélangé chaque faction?

« - C'est enfantin Drago. La plupart ne connaîtrons pas leurs voisins et seront dons dans l'impossibilité de les vendre. Et comme ils ne se verront pas, ils ne pourront pas savoir s'ils sont tous seul ou non. Il y aura moins de risque de traîtrise.

« - Malin, seulement, ils ne sauront pas s'ils faut se défendre ou non, déclara Gwendalyana.

« - Autre chose, tous les résistants auront un signe distinctifs mais sans le savoir. J'ai lancé un sort, et ceux qui sont avec nous seront entouré d'une aura bleuté. Elle ne dure pas longtemps, mais seul les patriotes pourront la voir. Les mangemorts seront entouré de rouge. Pas compliqué. Ils s'en apercevront tous en transplanant demain. Ils seront entourés d'un halo bleu pendant deux secondes. A ce plan si bien ficelé, dit Harry en levant son verre.

Tous l'imitèrent et la plupart se demandèrent de quoi était rempli leur verre. Hermione et Gwendalyana les renseignèrent avant de se diriger vers le salon. Les elfes eurent droit à leurs verres. Bientôt, ils furent assis à évoquer leurs souvenirs d'enfance, ou d'avant-guerre. Harry s'était appuyé contre le dossier et l'accoudoir du canapé et avait pris sa copine dans ses bras. Il lui caressait doucement le bras en parlant. A un moment, Rémus et Minerva s'éclipsèrent vers le laboratoire. A bout de patience, Harry les interrogea sur leurs activités.

« - Vous faites une réserve de potions ou quoi ?

« - Pas exactement. C'est un projet qui me tient à coeur depuis vingt ans, déclara Minerva avant de suivre Rémus dans les escaliers.

« - Vous les croyez vous ?

« - Non, j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils le peuvent seulement maintenant. Après tout, ils se connaissent depuis soixante et onze. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais. Laissons leur le bénéfice du doute. Une fois la bataille finie, on les questionne jusqu'à ce qu'ils crachent les détails.

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry. Les Serpentards n'ont peut-être pas bonnes réputations, mais un serpent ne lâche sa proie que quand elle est morte.

Ils en rirent quelques minutes, avant de parler de l'après-guerre. Leurs premiers gestes puis la discussion dévia lentement vers des choses plus légères notamment les rêves de chacun. C'est à ce moment qu'ils apprirent que Drago et Hermione briquait tout deux le poste de ministre, quant à Harry, il adorerait être professeur ou auror. Gwendalyana elle dirait facilement oui, à une vie ou elle pourrait voyager, qu'importe le métier. Archéologue ou auror peu lui importait dans quel métier ses talents seraient exploités. Hermione comprit à ce moment pourquoi elle s'entendait si bien avec Harry. Tout deux avait besoin d'action et d'aventure. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour une vie routinière. Le « métro, boulot, dodo », n'était pas pour eux. Chacun expliqua à l'autre comment ils voyaient la suite, et bientôt, Harry se rangea du côté de sa copine et déclara qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit la prochaine ministre. Entendant cela, la jeune française se rangea du côté de Drago. Durant le reste de l'après-midi, ils se battirent à coup de slogan, de campagne, et de programme électoral. Quand Filius arriva, il les écouta puis sourit avant d'aller prendre un encas. En effet, dès la fin de la réunion, le sorcier s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Il y retourna dès qu'il fut rassasié laissant les plus jeunes à leurs campagnes, et les moins jeunes à leurs potions. Quand Dobby annonça que le repas était prêt, l'ambiance électorale retomba et ils rirent des idées saugrenues qu'ils avaient eut. Ils s'attablèrent tous et discutèrent, tentant, tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qu'il se passerait demain. Seulement, chacun y pensait. A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent tous un part un et allèrent se coucher. « Il faut être en forme pour se battre, pensa Harry ». Quand il fut seul dans sa chambre, le jeune homme s'assit au sol. Il ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. Il se concentra sur sa respiration afin de calmer son angoisse. Il savait que si une personne n'agissait pas comme elle le devrait, tout serait fichu. Chaque position était stratégique. Il avait répété cette bataille mainte et mainte fois dans son esprit. Tout devait aller. Ils étaient tous des rouages du combat. Chaque vie était à sauver. Plus vite, il réussirait à l'immobiliser pour l'envoyer dans la dimension prévu par les fondateurs, plus vite, ils seraient tous sauf. Seulement, il fallait aussi stopper tous les mangemorts. Et c'était sur ce point que le jeune homme doutait. Comment les empêcher de transplaner ? Comment éviter qu'ils se sauvent tous comme des lapins ? Harry avait beau y réfléchir, tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution. S'il lançait un sort anti-transplanage, la magie des fondateurs n'agirait plus, Godric avait été formel à ce sujet. Le plus simple serait d'opérer un repli stratégique vers Poudlard, et d'enfermer Voldemort à ce moment. Seulement, il doutait qu'un résistant puisse fermer les grilles assez rapidement.

« - Non, nous allons faire comme c'est prévu. Les aurors se chargeront de chasser les mangemorts. C'est leur travail après tout.

Il pensa sincèrement agir ainsi seulement, ils ne voulait pas se reposer sur une équipe de combattants qui avait été faite prisonnière en moins de deux ans. S'ils avaient eu plus de temps, il aurait pu leur apprendre à lancer deux sorts simultanés mais en si peu de temps, comment faire ? Harry y réfléchit durant plusieurs minutes avant de trouver la solution. Il pourrait toujours utiliser le présent des Atlantes lors de leur première visite. Mais les autres ? Comment feraient-ils ? Il imagina un instant que tous les résistants pensent au même moment à lancer des experlliarmus à tout va. Seulement, le comique de la situation lui fit perdre son sérieux. Il devait résoudre ce problème rapidement, et en prévenir le plus possible. Le jeune homme se leva et s'installa à son bureau. Il gribouilla plusieurs idées les rayant presque aussitôt, tant il y avait de failles. Au bout d'une demi-heure, lui sembla-t-il, le jeune brun entendit comme un grattement à sa porte. Il ouvrit et vit Guizmo devant la porte. Le museau poussa la porte et l'animal entra. Harry l'appela et quand le chat sauta sur ses genoux, il lui demanda :

« - Et bien alors, qu'as-tu fait de ta maîtresse ?

« - Elle est derrière mais elle n'ose pas rentrer, s'exclama une petite voix.

Aussitôt, Hermione entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le chaton descendit et prit place sur le lit. La jeune femme rejoignit son familier et le regarda.

« - Je me trompe ou t'es soucieux ?

« - Non, effectivement! Figure-toi qu'il y a une faille dans notre plan. Même si j'arrive à enfermer Voldemort, ses mangemorts pourront toujours filer. Et c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais éviter au maximum.

« - Je comprends, mais tu ne pourras pas trouver de moyen. La première fois, les mangemorts ont retourné leurs vestes dès qu'ils ont su que tu l'avais battu. Ils feront de même. Tu verras, la moitié aura agit sous la contrainte, l'autre sous l'emprise de l'impéro.

« - C'est ce que j'aimerais éviter. Il faudra préparer assez de véritaserum pour tous les interroger. Ainsi nous saurons qui a agit ainsi réellement.

« - Va te changer, et couche-toi Harry. Demain, il y a une grande bataille, suivit d'une fête de victoire.

« - Ne sois pas trop optimiste. Nous serons vainqueurs quand tous les responsables seront punis.

« - Tu ne t'arrêteras pas avant n'est-ce pas ?

« - Non, je les enfermerais tous, et j'arrêterais après. Une fois que le dernier aura payé.

« - Tu en auras au moins pour dix ans, voir plus Harry. Si tu penses comme cela, tu n'auras pas de vie, ni de famille, et nous n'aurons pas d'enfants.

« - Alors que faut-il que je fasse ? Je les laisse tous tuer la paix qui m'aura coûté douze ans ?

« - Exactement! Laisse-les courir, je t'en pris, Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, ou hier, je suis perdue, que si tu te battais demain, c'était pour nos amis, notre famille, et pour moi. Alors accorde-moi une faveur, au nom de notre amour!

« - Laquelle, demanda-t-il les yeux plissés.

« - Ne te bats pas seulement pour tout ça, mais bats-toi aussi pour mon rêve, commença la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui tout en le fixant, et tu veux savoir lequel je te demande de défendre ?

A moitié hypnotisé, par les yeux de sa meilleure amie, il ne put qu'hocher la tête négativement. Elle avait la démarche féline, et le regard malicieux. Se rapprochant de lui, elle chuchota à son oreille.

« - Bats-toi pour la famille que je veux construire avec toi. Je rêve d'une grande maison, avec deux beaux enfants. D'abord un garçon qui aurait ton visage, tes cheveux, et ma personnalité, et ensuite une adorable petite fille, qui me ressemblerait mais qui aurait ton caractère, termina-t-elle avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Il sourit à cette idée mais au fond de lui, il sentit qu'il n'était pas contre. Même si, pour le réaliser, il devrait abandonner l'idée de chasser les mangemorts. Cependant, malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait de commencer tout de suite, il se retint et dit à sa copine qu'il commencerait après leur victoire. Elle fut d'accord, et après un dernier baiser, elle sortit suivit de Guizmo. Le jeune homme les regarda partir puis s'allongea sur le lit. Il médita durant quelques instants mais finit par s'endormir avant la fin de sa réflexion.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il fut étonné de sa position. En effet, il avait toujours les jambes repliées en tailleur. Il secoua la tête, tentant de remettre ses idées en ordre. Il partit se laver avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Seul les filles étaient attablées. Il lança un bonjour laconique, puis s'installa à côté d'Hermione. Seulement, il fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, tant la pression était énorme. Il se força néanmoins à manger, se souvenant de ce que lui avait souvent répéter Godric. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, il retrouva son appétit, contrairement aux deux jeunes femmes qui avait l'estomac noué.

« - Harry, comment fais-tu pour manger autant alors que tout à l'heure, on se bat ?

« - Elémentaire ma chère. Je me dis que ce n'est qu'un simple entraînement, et je relativise.

Il termina son repas au moment ou les deux sorciers arrivaient eux aussi. Ils s'étaient tous habillés en conséquence. Pantalon et tee-shirt large, afin d'être à l'aise. L'un après l'autre, ils se forcèrent à manger quelque chose avant de monter. Il n'était pas huit heures, mais ils devaient vérifier si tout se passait bien. Rémus partit dans le laboratoire et écrivit une missive. Il rejoignit ensuite la volière et l'attacha à la patte d'une chouette.

« - Tiens, tu remettra ça à Harry dans dix jours, si je ne suis pas revenu.

Il flatta le volatile quelques instants, puis descendit. A peine fut-il sortit qu'Hedwige s'envola pour retrouver son maître et ami. D'un hochement de tête, il prévint son ancienne collègue que tout était en ordre. Les deux heures qui restèrent passèrent trop vite au goût des jeunes femmes, et pas assez selon Harry et Drago qui avait plus que hâte que tout soit terminé. Ils s'étaient tous les deux enfermés dans une chambre d'amis et discutaient de leur avenir. Drago espérait fondait une famille rapidement mais n'osait abordait la question. Ce qui fit rire son ancien rival, qui s'était heurté à ce sujet la veille. Quand enfin sonna l'heure H, tous les résidants sortirent des pièces ou ils étaient et se rejoignirent dans le hall. Chacun prit quelques secondes pour emporter quelques souvenirs pour la bataille. Ils sortirent et verrouillèrent le QG. Ils sortirent de la zone anti-transplanage et se rendirent à près au Lard. Harry se dirigea vers la place principale entourée des résidants de Godric. Ils n'avaient pas fait vingt pas à découvert qu'ils entendirent une voix glaciale.

« - Harry Potter! Quelle joie de te voir... Une dernière fois !

« - Tom, le salua-t-il.

« - Je vois que tous tes amis sont là. Tu as raison, il faut qu'il contemple ta défaite de leurs propres yeux sinon, ils penseront qu'il y a encore de l'espoir.

« - Tes chiens aussi sont là! Le spectacle risque d'être réjouissant. Mais dis-moi Tom, tu as fait ton testament ? Afin qu'ils sachent tous quoi faire une fois que la Terre ne te portera plus ?

« - Crois-tu réellement que tu vas me battre ? Toi ? Un gamin de vingt-deux ans ?

« - Je les déjà fait plus jeune, me semble-t-il ? Et je n'avais pas encore développé un soupçon de magie. Pourquoi serait-ce différent ?

« - Regarde autour de toi Harry! La dernière fois que nous avons combattu, je t'ai battu. _Doloris_.

« Que le combat commence, pensa Harry en esquivant le sort. » A ce moment, ils sortirent des mangemorts de tous les côtés, pointant leurs baguettes sur les sorciers à découvert. Seulement, bientôt, ce fut les résistants embusqués qui, à leur tour, manifestèrent leur présence. De tous les coins, des sorciers, des géants, des demi géants, des liards, des acromantulas, des loups-garous, des combattants moldu, des chevaliers venu du moyen-âge, des monstres humains, des elfes de maisons, ainsi que Touffu, un Norvégien à crête, un magyar, ainsi que des Centaures entrèrent dans la bataille. Tout ce monde se mélangea, faisant plus de dégâts, que toutes les guerres confondues, moldu comme sorcière. Des duels, parfois inégaux, s'engagèrent partout. Harry avait prévenu les commerçants, qui avaient vidé discrètement leurs marchandises dans leurs sous-sols, à Poudlard. Les boutiques étaient fermées et protégées contre un éventuel pillage. Bientôt, le combat tant redouté, ressembla, à un tas d'hommes et de femmes se battant, comme une masse compact avec en son centre, deux hommes. Pas du même âge mais de niveaux semblables. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient avant de lancer un sort. Une pluie de sortilèges, tous plus dangereux que le précédents, pleuvait sur la place. A un moment, Voldemort surprit son adversaire avec un sort de première année, dans un tourbillon d'enchantements. Il les esquiva en totalité mais le sort de bloque jambes l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Il le désarma si vite qu'Harry ne sentit pas sa baguette partir. Etant dans l'incapacité de bouger, le mage noir stoppa le combat et l'observa se débattre impuissant.

« - Alors Harry, vois comme je te domine facilement. Cela ne fait pas deux heures que nous nous battons et tu es déjà hors d'état de nuire. Et comme mes fidèles s'occupent de tes amis, je vais pouvoir t'achever sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider. Regarde ta mort en face Potter et sois fort. Tu passeras toutes mes amitiés à tes imbéciles de parents. _Avada_ _Kedavra_, tonna-t-il.

Harry vit le sort venir droit sur lui. Grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, il fit venir un mangemort à lui, et le plaça en bouclier humain. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'il se retrouva vidé toute vie.

« - Co ... Comment as-tu osé tué un de mes hommes? _Doloris_!

Comme la fois précédente, le jeune brun utilisa un mangemort pour se protéger. Ce manège dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme prenne pour bouclier, Rodolphus Lestrange, qui se battait contre Hermione. Celle-ci, peu enclin à partager son combat, délivra son copain, et repartit à la charge. De nouveau libre, Harry fit appel à sa baguette et le duel reprit de plus belle.

Durant plusieurs heures, les sorts pleuvaient. L'issue de la bataille était impossible à savoir. Tantôt, les résistants avaient le dessus, tantôt c'étaient les forces du mal. Chaque résistant se souvenait de ce qu'on leur avait dit plus tôt dans la semaine. Ils étaient là pour sauver leurs vies, pour protéger l'insouciance et l'innocence de leurs enfants. C'étaient leurs libertés, le droit au bonheur qu'ils jouaient tous actuellement. Chaque sort lancé était un peu plus d'espoir, et chaque sortilège reçut une dose d'optimiste en moins. Rita Skeeter était là, observant tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle prenait tous en note dans sa tête. Etant sous sa forme d'animagui, elle ne pouvait utiliser sa plume à papote. Seulement, elle reprit forme humaine le temps d'y noter quelques schémas grossiers des duels.

Harry savait que ses atouts s'amenuisaient. S'il ne poussait pas Voldemort dans ses retranchements, il n'aurait bientôt plus l'avantage. Seulement, si le mage sentait qu'il allait perdre, Harry était sûr qu'il tranplanerait laissant ses troupes comme la dernière fois. Comme les fondateurs le lui avaient appris, il voulut analyser les gestes de son ennemi afin de cerner ses attaques avant qu'il ne les lance.

« Comment faire ? Si je ferme les yeux, il me tuera avant que j'aie eu le temps de sentir quoi que ce soit. Si je me bats, je ne peux pas me concentrer ! L'idéal serait que quelqu'un l'occupe mais il ne se désintéressera de moi que lorsqu'il m'aura tué. Voyons, si j'utilise la même stratégie que la dernière fois, il comprendra. Que faire ? Mais oui, pensa-t-il » Comme la dernière fois, il se lança le sort turquoise. Tom, connaissant l'effet du sort, réagit au quart de tour. Il lança un simple _finite incantatem_ et le nuage disparut. Tom se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un vide.

« Ou diable est passé ce survivant! Il a du s'enfuir comprenant que j'avais l'avantage, pensa le Lord en souriant. »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Harry s'était simplement, cacher afin de sentir Voldemort sans se faire voir. Il se relança le même sort, et plusieurs Harry se matérialisèrent. Il lança des _relator relego_, miroir qui accroît la puissance du lanceur, devant un Harry sur deux. Sur les autres, c'est le sortilège du _guébets_, inverse les effets des sorts, qui les protégea. Puis tous, un par un, revinrent au point central du combat. A chaque fois que Voldemort lançait un sort, il disparaissait mais un autre arrivait. Aucun ne se défendait. Voldemort sourit. « Ce ne sont que de simple images de lui. Il doit être dans le coin. Reste à le trouver, pensa-t-il sur de lui » Pendant ce temps, Harry augmentait sa force, et se régénérait, grâce à son ennemi. « C'est presque trop facile, pensa-t-il. » Décidant qu'il allait déjà mieux, il se montra comme les autres. Pensant que ce n'était qu'une copie, le mage noir lança un _feraverto_. Seulement, Harry ne disparut pas au contraire.

« - Tom, au cas où tu l'ignores encore, ce sort ne fonctionne que sur les animaux. Mais tu devrais le savoir. C'est du niveau seconde année, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Les deux sorciers se mirent face à face. Ils se fixèrent sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes, immobile, cherchant à trouver la faille de l'autre. Seulement, Harry vit quelque chose qui causa la fin du duel. En effet, Gwendalyana venait de terrasser Bellatrix. Elle était derrière Voldemort et utilisa le bouton et la potion offerte par les atlantes pour stupéfixer le mage noir. Aussitôt, Harry lança un puissant _protanus_ sur lui et son ennemi. Personne ne pourrait le délivrer. Lentement, il sortit de ses poches quatre Pierres. Elles étaient toute une représentation de l'élément. Le jeune homme les plaça dans un certain sens, à certains endroits. Une sur chaque point cardinaux.

« - J'en appelle à toi Godric symbole du feu, dit-il en mettant la pierre au sol, au nord.

« - Par Rowena qui représente les eaux bleus, ajouta-il en déposant le minéral au sud.

« - Que Salazar représentant la Terre, continua-t-il imperturbable plaçant la roche à l'Ouest

« - S'allie au symbole d'Helga qui souffle dans l'air, termina-t-il en posant la dernière pierre

« - Par delà les collines argentées

Au dessus des gouffres enchantés

Enferme cet être maléfique

Dans la dimension appelée Alique, s'exclama-t-il en prenant la baguette du sorcier. Au dernier moment, il le délivra. Assiste à ta propre destruction Tom Elvis Jedusor.

C'est alors que chaque pierre se connecta à sa voisine. Elles étaient toutes reliées par un fin faisceau de magie. De chaque pierre sortit un nouveau faisceau qui partit en ligne droite. Ils se rejoignirent au centre du cercle et une boule de feu se matérialisa. Elle était petite mais grandit au fur et à mesure. Bientôt, elle atteignit la taille d'un ballon de foot. Sa croissance se stoppa et Voldemort eut un rire.

« - Alors Potter, c'est ça ta puissante magie ? C'est pour _ce_ résultat que tu as entreprit tous ses voyages dernièrement ?

Pendant ce temps, les combattants s'étaient stoppés. Tous observaient avec fascination pour les uns et méfiance pour les autres ce qu'il se passait dans le bouclier.

« - Ne sous-estime pas la puissance de l'amour Tom. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que nos routes se sont croisées ?

« - Tu as toujours trop parlé Potter. Ton père était plus combatif, lui. Au moins, il était respectable, ou du moins, il l'aurait été s'il avait été à Serpentard.

« - Tom ! Tom ! Tom ! A trop parler, tu n'es plus assez concentré pour observer ce qu'il se passe.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? Il ne se passe rien, dit-il après avoir regardé partout. Absolument _rien_ Potter.

« - En es-tu sur ? Pourtant si j'étais à ta place, mes amis tenteraient de me libérer alors que tes toutous observèrent seulement ce qu'il se passent. Ce n'est pas très gentil de leur part.

A ce moment, les fidèles du lord reprirent contenance et tentèrent divers sorts pour briser le bouclier, sans succès. Voldemort s'énerva, et tenta de transplaner. Malheureusement pour lui, la magie des Pierres l'en empêchait. Pendant qu'il s'escrimait, à trouver une solution pour partir, Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. « Voyons, je les ai bien mises, sinon il n'y aurait rien eu. Où alors, ça ne fonctionne pas. Après tout, les fondateurs m'ont prévenu. Ce n'était pas sûr que ça fonctionne. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à le tuer ? Non, Salazar m'a dit que je briserais l'équilibre du monde si je le faisais. Mais comment faire ? Je ne peux toute de même pas le stupéfixer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Surtout que je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Tom à mes côtés tous les jours ? C'est pire que de le savoir en vie. » Quand Harry sortit de sa rêverie, il vit que le Lord essayait toute sorte de chose. Il lançait des sorts étranges qu'il ne connaissait pas. « Mais bien sûr. C'est ça l'idée. » (**Lana** : Vous vous demandez sûrement de quoi je parle ? Bon je vous explique ne vous inquiétez pas. Dans la suite du texte) Le jeune homme se concentra pour se souvenir de l'incantation.

_Flash-back_

_Durant le dîner, le bruit, d'une armoire qui tombe, retentit dans le QG. Il provenait de la chambre d'Hermione. Harry sortit de table et partit rapidement vers la pièce. _

_« - Mumus viens voir, cria-t-il depuis le premier étage._

_Le dénommé « Mumus » se leva, en arquant un sourcil et partit voir le jeune homme suivit des autres habitants de la résidence. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent une inscription marquée au rouge. « Sia this quoviatés indos »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Sortant de ses pensées, il regarda Voldemort. Celui-ci, malgré son manque d'humanité, suait à grosse gouttes. « On dirait un condamné dans le couloir de la mort, pensa Harry. » Il sourit avant de dire :

« - Alors Tom, une dernière volonté ?

« - Puisque je dois mourir, dis-moi au moins ce que contenait la prophétie !

« - _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...® _Content ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Harry poursuivit :

« - Sia this quoviatés indos !

Aussitôt la boule de feu grandit et s'enfonça dans le sol. Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds et Harry eut le réflexe d'invoquer un _plano_ sur lequel il sauta afin d'éviter de suivre Voldemort dans sa chute. Durant plusieurs secondes, il n'y eut, sur le champ de bataille, que l'écho du cri de celui qui avait, pendant de longues années, semé la terreur durant son règne. Puis les mangemorts se reprirent et tentèrent de s'enfuir. Certains y réussirent, d'autre eurent moins de chance et furent arrêtés par les résistants. Dans les captifs, plusieurs furent en étant de choc, étant sous l'emprise de l'impéro. Les infirmiers, réquisitionnés pour l'occasion, commencèrent à soigner les blessés. Pour la plupart, ce n'était que de bénignes blessures, mais ils eurent quelques blessés graves, et quelques morts. Parmi les victimes, ils découvrirent Henri de la Rochefoucault, Julien, qui superviser la faction de Leeds, ainsi que d'autre personnes qu'Harry n'avait vu. Malheureusement, il vit églement, Fleur, Charlie, Luna, Filius, Cho, Grégory Goyle, Marcus Flint, Lucius Malefoy, Olivier Dubois, Pavartie, ainsi que Seamus. Cela lui fit de la peine, mais il ne préféra rien montrer et alla voir sa petite amie. Hermione avait lâché sa baguette et était tombé à genoux sur le sol encore humide de la rosée. Il se mit à sa hauteur, et le prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa bercer et pleura ses camarades de classe. Bien qu'elle en avait considéré qu'un petit nombre au rang d'amis, elle avait des souvenirs de tous ses élèves qui avaient tant d'espoir pour leur futur.

« - Harry comment va-t-on prévenir leurs familles ?

« - Je ne sais pas Mione, mais je crois que je préférerais ne pas m'en occuper. Si les aurors ou les médicomages pouvaient nous enlever ce fardeau, je ne serais pas contre.

Au moment où il prononçait ses mots, il vit Rita Skeeter sortir de derrière un buisson. C'est un médicomage qui l'avait trouvé.

« - Elle a dut se prendre un sort perdu, dit-il platement.

Voilà, c'est tout. Vous avez aimé ? Pas vraiment ? Ou pas du tout ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en review. On se retrouve en reviews avec Arthur Weasley. Je sens qu'on va rire, ce sera la première fois qu'il vient dans une maison cent pour cent moldu.

**Arthur** _s'extasiant sur la beauté de l'objet, ainsi que les différents meubles de l'appartement_ : Oh c'est fascinant ! A quoi sert ce rectangle blanc ? C'est un placard ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il un petit tiroir au dessus ? Et qu'est-ce donc ce carré plat ? Oh ingénieux, les moldu ont réussit à faire parler les photographies ? Et d'où vient ce son ? D'ailleurs ou est votre cheminée ? Comment faites-vous pour joindre vos amis ? **Lana** _soufflant_ : Bon alors ceci est un frigidaire qui converse les aliments au frais, le tiroir au dessus est un freezer qui garde les aliments froides. Pointant la télévision du doigt : Ça c'est une télé. Pas une photo qui parle. C'est un objet complexe qui reçoit des ondes et les transmet en images (je suis pas sûr mais ne lui dites pas, sinon je ne vais pas m'en sortir) Le son vient de ma chaîne hi fi. Et pour parler à nos amis, on a le téléphone _lui montre le format portable_ : on appuie sur les touche, ça compose un numéro et on est en liaison avec son ami s'il a le téléphone. Maintenant je t'en pris commence les rars, les personnes s'impatientent. Merci ! **Arthur** _des étoiles dans les yeux_ : Merveilleuses inventions. Bien nous allons commencer les RAR avec **miiss-vaness-nessa** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. **Lana** : Et pour ton commentaire sur mon blog, ainsi que ta visite. **Arthur** : Tu as raison, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin mais dis-toi que tu pourras bientôt la relire d'un bout à l'autre sans être ennuyé par les coupures et l'attente de chapitre. Lana s'est beaucoup amusé à écrire cette fameuse scène d'amour entre Harry et Hermione, scène que la plupart des gens attendaient avec impatience. Elle espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de mauvaises critiques pour la bataille finale. D'ailleurs après celui-là, il n'en restera que trois. Voilà, on espère que tu apprécieras ses deux chapitres. La suite bientôt. Bisous Ensuite c'est **Myria Clara Tonks** : Voila la suite, mademoiselle. J'espère que ça vous à plus. A bientôt. Bisous Enfin c'est **kmille28** : Tout d'abord merci pour tes trois reviews. Lana est ravie que tu es apprécie la scène Kiry-Harry-Hermione. **Lana** : J'avoue depuis que j'ai mis en scène Kiry donc quand ils ont emménagé à Godric Hollow, j'ai rêvé d'écrire ce passage. Je suis donc super ravie qu'il est plus. **Arthur** : Et oui, Lana s'est dit que ce serait bien que Drago est une copine maintenant qu'il est méchant. Dis-moi, tu dis toujours que tu n'as pas le temps d'écrire de longues reviews, alors Lana et moi on se demande ce que tu fais de tes journées pour ne pas avoir le temps ? _(Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, je m'en formaliserais pas t'inquiète)_ et autre chose, c'est quoi long pour toi ? **Lana** : Aurais-je du souci à me faire puisque c'est moi qui détient le record de la plus longue reviews sur ?? **Arthur** : Voilà bonne lecture, en espérant que ça te plaise. Bisous


	48. La fin du commencement

La minute des personnages : Voldemort : NONNNNNNNNN

**La minute des personnages** : **Voldemort** : NONNNNNNNNN !! Pour_quoi_ m'as-tu tué ? Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas me tuer sans risquer de déséquilibrer l'écosystème ! **Harry** : L'équilibre des forces entre le bien et le mal, nuance. D'ailleurs en parlant de déséquilibrer, je dois te dire que t'en fait un beau ! **Ron** : Vive les déséquilibrés ! **Drago** : Plus on en parle, plus y en a ... Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous** : La Bataille finale a eu lieu et Voldemort n'est plus là. Un peu comme ma santé mentale ! Pouff elle a disparue mdr !!

**Chapitre XXXXVIII : ****La fin du commencement.**

Ils firent le compte-rendu des victimes, des blessés, quelque soit leurs états, et allèrent à Poudlard. Les moins bien portant allèrent à l'infirmerie, les autres, par petits groupes, restèrent dans les couloirs ou dans les salles pour discuter et faire le point. Harry fut le dernier à entrer et le regretta aussitôt lorsque qu'il entendit la plupart des discussions. Tous parlaient de continuer leurs vies tranquillement, sans chercher à capturer les mangemorts. Selon eux, c'était le travail des aurors. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande salle, ou était ses amis, il leur fit part de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Chacun y alla de son commentaire, et donna son avis. Pour la plupart, ils étaient non pas d'accord avec eux, mais sur le principe. Ce fut Arthur qui dit tout haut, ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

« - Harry, tu t'es assez battu pour nous tous ! S'il y en a un qui peut reprendre sa vie tranquille, et faire une croisière, c'est bien toi. Ne te préoccupe pas des autres, ajouta-t-il devant la mine étonnée du jeune homme.

Le jeune brun ne trouva rien à redire à cette idée. Il regarda Hermione et vit tout l'espoir qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Il hocha la tête.

« - Très bien, dans ce cas, que personne ne vienne au QG avant quinze heure demain. De toute manière, je serais là que pour ma copine, dit-il en souriant.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un éclat de rire. Seulement, Julien arriva et lui demanda s'il était sérieux. Quand Harry acquiesça, il ne put s'empêcher d'être choqué.

« - Mais qui va capturer les mangemorts ?

Avant que quiconque n'ouvre la bouche, le jeune héros le fusilla des yeux.

« - J'ai payé ma dette il me semble. Tu veux être en sécurité, pars à leur poursuite, de mon côté, je vais m'offrir une bonne semaine de vacances et après, j'irais visiter la France, L'Egypte, l'Italie et Groenland, si ça me chante !

Julien le regarda comme deux ronds de flan. Ne trouvant rien à y redire, il repartit vers son groupe où il annonça la nouvelle. De son côté, Harry s'excusa auprès d'Arthur d'avoir repris son idée. Leur conversation dévia sur les sujets plus légers quand le Gryffondors eut un doute. Il avait passé toute sa vie à se battre. Contre les persécutions des Dursleys d'abord, puis contre celles des mangemorts, puis de Voldemort. Maintenant que tout était fini, comment allait-il occuper ses journées ? Il ne put y réfléchir longtemps, les elfes venant d'apporter le repas. A chaque place, il y eut une assiette avec une caille sur un lit de légumes méditerranéen. (**Lana** : paraît que c'est très bon. Pour en avoir eu chez moi vivante, je ne peux pas vous l'affirmer. Je n'en mange pas.) Il y avait, de plus, des laitages, des boissons, des fruits et des gâteaux partout sur les tables. Le tout avait été servi dans le parc ou une multitude de tables avaient été ajoutées. Tous les résistants s'attablèrent discutant avec entrain sur ce qu'avait dit Harry plutôt. Seulement, aucun ne voulut aborder le sujet directement, de peur de mettre le jeune homme en colère. En effet, tous s'étaient aperçut de l'étendu de ses pouvoirs lors du duel qu'il avait fait précédemment. A vrai dire, ils le craignaient autant qu'ils l'idolâtraient. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air méchant, riant, entouré de ses amis, tantôt en grimaçant, tantôt en suppliant comme un enfant. Puis vint l'heure où les élèves sortirent afin de prendre l'air avant la reprise des cours. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry ressentit une drôle d'appréhension. Il se leva d'un coup et fonça dans le château ou il pria tout le monde d'en sortir. Il alla dans les tours, vidant les chambres, dans les couloirs, et même dans la cuisine. Une fois, la dernière créature sortit, le domaine trembla. Peu à peu, les pierres tombèrent. Une par une, doucement comme si c'était une personne qui détruisait le château. Puis le rythme s'accéléra, et on pria les élèves de s'écarter. Pendant près d'une heure, tout le monde observa le château qu'ils avaient tous connu, se détruire de lui-même. Harry, et Hermione se prirent la main et lancèrent un sortilège de protection sur chaque personne. Quand, au bout de trois heures, le château fut complètement détruit, un nuage de fumée l'éleva à l'endroit où était l'école. Il devint un brouillard épais qui prit forme. Au fur et à mesure que les traits s'affirmèrent, le jeune homme reconnut, sans mal les quatre fondateurs, aussi jeunes qu'ils les avaient quitté quelques temps auparavant. Ils saluèrent la foule et leur regard se fixa sur le jeune homme.

« - Merci Harry de nous avoir débarrassé de cette malédiction, nous allons pouvoir partir en paix. Adieu et merci, dit Helga.

« - Adieu Harry, prends soin d'eux, déclara Rowena.

« - Au revoir Harry, je suis fier de toi, ajouta Godric.

« - Harry, merci de nous avoir délivrer de lui. Tu as rendu sa grandeur à ma lignée, je t'en serais reconnaissant à jamais, termina Salazar.

Un à un, ils disparurent ne laissant qu'un épais brouillard. Quand celui-ci se leva, tous eurent l'agréable surprise d'y voir le château. D'image identique, il avait pourtant une aura tout autre. Elle apaisait, et tous se sentirent en joie en l'observant. Ils n'étaient plus qu'euphorie et félicité. Molly annula les cours de la journée pour permettre aux élèves de se joindre à la fête. Seulement, les plus jeunes restèrent entre eux, ou parlèrent avec leurs anciens professeurs. Quant aux résistants, un par un prirent congé en allant dire au revoir au groupe d'Harry. Celui-ci était constitué de la famille Weasley, du moins de ce qu'il restait, ainsi que les habitants du QG et quelques élèves. Finalement, vers six heures, les anciens élèves rentèrent à Godric Hollow. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils s'assirent au salon. Les elfes, qui étaient rentré plus tôt, s'approchèrent avec un repas léger. Tout au long du dîner, la discussion fut légère. A vrai dire, Pour Gwendalyana, celle-ci n'avait jamais été aussi calme, sereine, et agréable. Seul dans son coin, Harry ne voyait pas comme les autres. Il avait beaucoup de doute en lui. Il avait toujours pensé mourir des mains de Voldemort ou mourir en même temps que lui. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'avait plus à se battre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un membre ou un organe avec lequel, il avait toujours vécu. Les discussions allaient bon train et tout le monde y prenait part volontairement. Seul dans son coin, Harry réfléchissait. A la fin du repas, tous les résistants allèrent au salon, afin de continuer leur conversation. Rémus, qui avait noté l'absence du jeune homme, le retint et lui proposa une balade au clair de lune. Une fois dehors, le lycanthrope attendit patiemment que le fils de son meilleur ami parle, mais celui-ci n'obtempérant pas, l'ancien maraudeur fut contraint d'engager la conversation.

« - Dis-moi, quelque chose ne va pas ?

« - Non, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

« - C'est à toi de me le dire. Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous sommes sortit de Poudlard. Quelque chose t'ennuie ?

« - Non, enfin oui, mais non, s'exclama-t-il. (**Lana** : Hey Lola, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ce genre de réplique.)

« - Oui, ou non ?

« - J'ai dit non, mais ça veut dire oui. En fait, j'en sers rien, soupira-t-il.

Rémus ne parla pas. Il sentait que le jeune homme avait besoin qu'on l'écoute seulement. Il reprit après un silence.

« - C'est juste que ... j'ai l'impression d'être inutile. Tu sais, avant que je découvre le monde des sorciers, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, parmi les moldu. Puis Hagrid est apparut, et tout a pris forme. Pour la première fois, je me suis senti chez moi, auprès de lui. J'avais onze ans, je devais mesurer un mètre cinquante et peser une trentaine de kilos maximum, mais à côté d'un demi géant, je me sentais plus en sécurité qu'avec mon oncle et ma tante. Puis j'ai rencontré Ron, et Hermione, et les autres. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec certains et tout ça, puis, j'ai été mis face au danger de Voldemort, grâce à un centaure. Ce n'était même pas un sorcier qui m'avait prévenu. Bon Hagrid m'en avait parlé, c'est vrai, mais sans plus. Je savais qu'il avait tué mes parents mais il m'avait dit que je l'avais tué. Pour moi, ce n'était donc pas un problème. A peine aussi dangereux qu'Hitler. Et puis, Rogue est arrivé. Enfin, tu connais l'histoire. A la fin de l'année, je me suis battu contre Voldemort, et c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était encore nuisible. Quand, en quatrième année, je me suis retrouvé devant lui, après sa résurrection, j'ai compris que je ne serais en paix qu'une fois qu'il serait mort. Et maintenant que c'est fait, je me sens vidé, inutile. Comme si mon but sur terre était de le tuer. A quoi je sers à présent ? A rien. Il n'est plus dangereux, les sorciers peuvent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, le « Survivant » a accomplit sa tâche. Je ne suis plus rien, Rémus.

« - Tu fais erreur Harry. Pour Ginny et Gwen, tu seras toujours leur grand frère adoré. Pour Hermione, tu seras toujours son meilleur ami et son copain. Tu feras toujours partit de la famille Weasley, et tu resteras toujours un ami incroyable. Tu sais quand tes parents sont morts, une partie de moi et parti avec eux. Mais tu sais quoi, j'ai retrouvé cette partie, le jour ou tu es entré dans mon cours. Du moins une partie. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai revu ma rencontre avec James, et avec Lily. Ils sont en toi, depuis toujours et pour moi, tu es un peu le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne revendique pas la place de ton père loin de là, mais je me suis promis de veiller sur toi. Ce que j'ai fait d'abord avec l'équipe enseignante, puis avec Sirius, et enfin avec l'Ordre. Bien sur, à partir de demain, c'est une grande page de ta vie que tu tournes mais tu n'avais pas l'intention de mourir avec Voldemort ? Si ?

« - Non, bien sûr que non. Mais comment t'expliquer ! Pour moi, tout a toujours été tracé, avant même ma naissance. Et maintenant que j'ai accomplit, mon destin, entre guillemets, je me demande à quoi je vais passer le reste de mes journées.

« - Je comprends, tu as toujours cherché à te défendre, tu passais tes journées à apprendre à te battre, à faire des recherches, à partir en mission, mais maintenant que tout ça est terminé, tu vas pouvoir pensé à des choses plus agréable. Demain, tu te lèveras, pour la première fois, sans te demander ce que va faire Voldemort, et c'est déjà une grande victoire. Bien sûr, il faudra capturer tous les mangemorts, mais ce n'est pas ton travail. Dis-toi que les sorciers ont toujours dit que tu te battrais contre Voldemort. Ils n'ont pas inclus la chasse aux fidèles dans le contrat. Ce ne sont donc plus tes affaires. C'est à Maugrey, Tonk, Kingsley, et aux autres de faire ce travail. A partir de demain, ton seul souci sera de rendre Hermione heureuse. De chercher un travail, si tu le souhaites ou de continuer tes études peu importe, mais à partir de demain, tu vis pour toi, plus pour les autres. Seulement, toi ! Et Hermione, bien sûr.

« - Justement parlons-en d'Hermione. Quelle vie, je vais lui apporter ? Pour tout le monde, je suis une sorte de super héros, de superman, mais les héros vivent et meurent seuls. C'est vrai, à la fin de l'histoire, Clark Kent ne vit le parfait bonheur avec Loïs. Peter Parker, ne vit pas avec Mary Jane. Ils terminent leurs vies seuls. Personne ne peut passer sa vie, dans l'ombre de quelqu'un, en tout cas pas Hermione. Elle veut devenir Ministre, et elle le deviendra, mais est-ce qu'elle pourra supporter les « c'est grâce à son copain qu'elle est là. », « Sans Harry, elle ne serait qu'assistante. » et caetera. A ton avis, combien de temps va-t-elle supporter ce genre de remarque ? Un mois ? Un an ? Mais pas toute une vie. C'est impossible à supporter.

« - Tu ne crois pas que c'est à elle de décider, si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite ? Hermione est une jeune femme forte, et je sais que si jamais ce genre de remarque arrive à tes oreilles, tu remettra cette personne en place, mais dis-toi qu'Hermione t'aime pour ce que tu es. Le super héros, le superman, le Survivant, et tous ses sobriquets ridicules, elle s'en fiche. Si elle est avec toi, c'est pour ta tendresse, l'amour que tu donnes aux autres, pour ta présence et ton caractère. Tes qualités, comme tes défauts. Elle a confié un jour à Sirius, qu'elle te trouvait gentil, attentionné, impulsif et déterminé. Et j'ajouterais que tu es facile à vivre, à l'écoute des autres, mais têtu, et parfois susceptible. Mais, tu es ainsi et ceux qui te critique, ils ne savent pas à côté de quelle personne formidable il passe. Tu es un ami génial et un bon leader, bien que ça m'étonnerait que tu es besoin de cette qualité plus tard. Et dis-toi qu'Hermione ne pense à un seul moment à user de ta célébrité pour devenir Ministre. C'est grâce à ses qualités qu'elle le deviendra.

« - Merci Rém.

« - De rien. Bon, je vais te laisser réfléchir à ce que je t'aie dit. Mais si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là.

De nouveau, le jeune homme remercia le lycanthrope. Quand celui-ci fut rentré, Harry resta seul à marcher. Il fit plusieurs mètres dans le jardin, fit le tour de la piscine, puis passa devant le chapelet sans y entrer. Finalement, il rentra dans la maison et alla jusque dans sa chambre sans un bruit. Il ne voulait casser l'ambiance de fête qui régnait au salon avec sa déprime. Le jeune homme, s'allongea sur son lit, les bras en croix derrière la tête et ferma les yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne pensa à rien, puis il se concentra sur sa respiration afin de se calmer. Ce vide qui prenait de l'ampleur au fond de lui l'angoissait. Avant, il s'était toujours demandé comment Voldemort le vaincrait, maintenant, la question qu'il se posait, c'était « de quoi serait fait son avenir ? » Toute cette vie à vivre avant de trouver la paix. Comment allait-il gérer ça ? Il avait son futur entre ses mains, mais il aurait préféré que quelqu'un prenne les décisions à sa place. Toute cette liberté de mouvement lui faisait peur. Comme il était dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'Hermione avait quitté le salon et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle y entra facilement, et le regarda dormir. Elle s'était appuyé contre le tour de la porte les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, et se demandait à quoi, il pouvait réfléchir. Quand il sentit enfin sa présence, il ouvrit les paupières et l'invita à entrer. Elle se détacha de son appui et le rejoignit. Il était toujours allongé aussi préféra-t-elle s'asseoir.

« - Alors monsieur, le héros qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous avez accomplit votre destin ?

« - Je vais écrire à Fudge et pour lui demander l'autorisation de pendre tout ceux qui me poseront cette question et qui m'appelleront le « héros » ou « le survivant. » Qu'en penses-tu demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - C'est peut-être un peu radical, mais bon. Au moins, ce ne sera pas grâce à ta célébrité et ta réputation que je serais ministre.

« - Tu nous as entendu discuter Rém et moi ?

« - Bien sûr. Je t'ai trouvé bizarre durant le dîner. Je voulais donc te parler, mais Rémus a été plus rapide. Alors je vous ai suivi pour savoir, avoua-t-elle honteuse. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

« - Pas du tout, mais tu m'excuses si jamais je t'ai blessé dans mes propos ?

« - Ce n'est pas le cas. Au contraire, j'ai apprécié que tu te confie a coeur ouvert. Je te connais, avec moi, tu m'aurais dit. « Tout va bien, juste une impression de vide, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je suis peut-être fatigué. » J'aurais eu la version édulcoré, alors que là, je sais tout. Tu sais, tu ne seras jamais qu'un héros, un superman pour nous. Pour moi, Gwen, Minerva, Rémus, Drago, et la famille Weasleys, tu seras toujours notre ami. Un peu tête brûlée mais notre ami quand même. Nous serons toujours là pour toi. Enfin, je ne peux pas l'affirmer pour les autres, mais je serais toujours là pour toi, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

« - C'est gentil Mione, et c'est réciproque. Alors dis-moi qu'allez-vous faire, jeune dame maintenant que votre égoïste de petit ami est autorisé à tuer tout ceux qu'ils l'appelleront le « survivant » ?

« - Je crois que je vais allez voir mon adorable copain, et lui expliquer qu'il n'a pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres. Et après, je ferais une grasse matinée. Je resterais peut-être même une journée entière avec lui, dans sa chambre, juste tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle d'un air taquin.

Harry la regarda tendrement, et se leva pour l'embrasser. Puis, il se laissa retomber sur son lit, l'attirant avec lui. La jeune femme posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son copain et fixa le plafond. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, puis Harry partit dans ses pensées, laissant son amie seule dans la pièce. Il cherchait un sens à sa vie. Un but louable où il ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger. C'était ce qu'il avait promis à Hermione peu de temps avant.

_Flash-back_

_Les deux adolescents étaient assis près de l'arbre dans leur bulle. Ils discutaient de leur avenir. _

_« - Harry, promets-moi qu'une fois que tout sera fini, tu arrêteras de courir le monde à la recherche de sensations fortes ?_

_« - Mione, je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose et tu le sais. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait l'après bataille._

_« - Je le sais, mais je te connais. Tu as besoin de mettre ta vie en danger pour te sentir vivant. Un jour, ça te sera fatal mais je resterais toute seule au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui ne me comprennent pas. Enfin pas aussi bien que toi._

_La jeune femme avait les yeux pleins d'eau et regardait son copain d'une manière pénétrante. Bouleversé par ce qu'il lut dans le regard, il lui fit la promesse de ne plus mettre sa vie en danger, une fois qu'il aurait tué Voldemort._

_Fin du flash-back_

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne se voyait pas s'enterrer dans un métier facile. A la limite, il pourrait toujours être professeur de défense. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas être auror, à cause de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione, ni travailler dans le médical. S'il devait côtoyer la mort dans son travail, autant que ce soit parce qu'il chassait les mangemorts. Il ne lui restait qu'à être un bureaucrate ou un professeur. Découragé d'avance par la carrière qui s'annonçait pour lui, il poussa un soupir de découragement. La jeune femme l'entendit. Elle se leva sur un coude et l'observa, ravie de voir qu'il était, de nouveau, près d'elle. Il avait les yeux ouverts, fixait l'immaculation du plafond. Il secoua la tête, une nouvelle fois, dans fronçant les sourcils.

« - Un problème ? Et ne me dis pas non, tu soupires depuis deux minutes.

« - Non, aucun problème, je réfléchis juste à l'avenir. Demain, après demain, et les autres jours qui suivront. Entre nous, je dois t'avouer que j'appréhende quelque peu les prochains jours. Je sais que bientôt, tout le monde voudra connaître la vérité sur ce qui s'est réellement passé, puisque Rita n'est plus là, pour en parler, et ils solliciteront tous, une interview du _grand et_ _célébrissime_ Harry Potter. Sans imaginer une seule seconde, que je ne me suis pas battu seul.

« - Je comprends. Mais je te connais, tu vas tous les envoyer balader, en leur disant que tu t'es battu avec beaucoup de personnes et que s'ils veulent le récit de la bataille, ils devront demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Seulement, il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il regrettait sa promesse. Il se força à chasser ses idées de son esprit et se concentra sur sa copine.

« - Et toi, tu le vois comment ton avenir ?

« - Avec toi, dit-elle simplement avant de continuer quelques secondes plus tard, avec toi et nos enfants, et un poste de ministre.

« Pourquoi en parles-tu ? Tu pourras réaliser ton rêve alors que moi, je suis condamné à une vie de vers de terre, pensa-t-il égoïstement. » Voyant qu'il était, de nouveau, dans ses songes, elle décida de l'embrasser pour le faire revenir près d'elle. Elle eut l'effet escompté. Seulement au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva, et lui proposa de d'aller rejoindre les autres. Elle accepta et, main dans la main, ils se joignirent à leurs amis. Harry resta une heure, puis entra dans la tête de son amie française.

« « Tu peux venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre, s'il te plait ?

« « No soucy. Laisse-moi deux minutes.

« « OK ! A tout de suite, ajouta-t-il.

Discrètement, il ressortit et monta dans sa chambre. Elle arriva peu après. A peine fut-elle entré que la porte disparut.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, la jeune femme était contente que tout soit terminé. Toutes ses heures de recherches, ses entraînements, et toutes les missions. Seulement quand elle vit l'air soucieux de son ami, elle s'inquiéta.

« - Il n'y a aucun soucis entre Mione et toi ?

« - Non, enfin pas vraiment. C'est juste que ... Comment te dire. Tu me connais, j'ai besoin d'actions, d'aventure et de bataille pour me sentir bien, seulement j'ai promis à Hermione de ne pas devenir auror. Disons que je n'ai pas le droit, si je veux respecter ma promesse, de courir le monde à la recherche de sensations fortes. Mais c'est comme si on me demandait de vivre sans ma baguette.

« - Je vois. T'as essayé de lui en parler ? Si je me souviens bien, quand tu lui a fait cette promesse, on ne savait pas vraiment comment allait se terminer cette bataille. Alors que là, c'est bon, tout est fini, hormis quelques mangemorts, je veux dire. Peut-être ne s'opposera-t-elle pas à faire ce métier.

« - Mais pour moi, c'est plus qu'un métier. C'est une vocation, un rêve qu'elle m'empêche de réaliser. C'est comme si je lui demandais de ne pas être ministre. Je ne pourrais jamais lui demander une chose pareille, elle le sait, mais c'est tout comme.

« - Peut-être que c'est un rêve que tu as besoin de garder à l'état de rêves. Imagine que tu le deviennes ? Ce sera quoi la prochaine étape ? Devenir chef des aurors ? Et ensuite, chef du département, et plus haut, toujours.

« - Non, je n'ai jamais voulut être chef des aurors. Seulement aurors. Je ne veux pas être celui qui dirige les opérations, ni celui qui prend toutes les décisions. Gwen, comment réagirais-tu si Dray te demandait de renoncer à retourner en France, durant toute ta vie ? Tu dirais oui ? Sans hésiter ?

« - Non, bien sûr que non. Mais pourquoi lui avoir fait cette promesse ?

« - Parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle était sur le point de pleurer, et elle paraissait trop fragile. Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de lui refuser ça. Et pourtant, je regrette. C'est la pire chose qu'elle pouvait me demander. Ça et me demander de vivre sans elle.

« - Ecoute Harry, ça va te paraître bateau comme réponse mais parle-en avec Mione. Explique ton point de vue, elle comprendra. Elle n'est pas si bête.

« - Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine. Tu comprends ? De toute manière, même moi, j'ai du mal à comprendre.

« - Tu doutes, c'est normal. Accorde-toi quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça et pense à ton avenir plus tard.

Sur ces mots, elle lança un sort pour sortir de la pièce et rejoignit tout le monde, laissant Harry seul avec ses sombres pensées. Il agrandit sa fenêtre et, en fit une terrasse ou il invoqua un matelas pneumatique, sur lequel il s'allongea, les mains derrière la tête. Il se mit à penser à ses derniers jours. Il réussit même à sourire à l'idée d'avoir battu Voldemort dans les temps qu'il s'était accordé. Il se jura de trouver une solution à ses problèmes avant la fin de l'année. Seulement, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à la promesse qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Comment avait-il put se laisser embobiner si facilement ? Comment allait-il conjuguer cette promesse et ses désirs sans perdre Hermione ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire au revoir à la seule personne qu'il aimait plus que lui-même. A bout de patience, il sortit et alla voir ses parents. Peut-être pourrait-il l'éclairer ? A pas de loup, il sortit de la maison et se rendit au chapelet. Il entra et fut tout de suite plus serein, grâce au silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Avant de parler à ceux qui le protégeaient, il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol pour réfléchir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de les appeler.

« - Bonjour mon fils, comment te sens-tu, demanda la voix douce de sa mère.

Afin de la voir, il ferma les yeux et sourit face à l'image de celle-ci. Au moment où il voulut lui répondre, son père arriva.

« - Salut Harry.

« - Salut Papa, bonjour maman.

« - Harry, je suis fier de toi. Tu as accomplit un acte incroyable. L'enfermer dans une autre dimension, et sauver tout ce monde sans devenir un meurtrier et le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais nous faire.

« - Merci papa, seulement, je me demande si je n'aurais pas du le laisser en vie. Au moins, tant qu'il était là, j'étais utile au monde. C'est horrible de dire de telles choses mais c'est vrai.

« - Ne dis pas de bêtises Harry. Tu es utile dans ce monde. Tu dois rendre Hermione heureuse, surveiller Gwendalyana, et veiller sur Rémus. Et pense à ce va devoir subir ta copine bientôt. Elle devra retrouver et tuer son propre enfant.

« - Je sais, maman, je le sais. Je dois veiller tout le monde et les comprendre, les aider, les écouter, et les rassurer, mais qui est là pour moi ? Qui veille sur moi ? Qui me comprend, m'aide, m'écoute, et me rassure ? Personne. Ils sont tous là, autour de moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un gouffre énorme nous sépare. Quand Sirius était là, j'avais quelqu'un a qui parler mais maintenant ? Je n'ai plus personne.

« - Et Rémus, Harry ? Il sera toujours là pour toi. Tu sais, Sirius était mon meilleur ami mais quand j'avais besoin d'une oreille attentive, c'est vers lui que je me tournais. Il est un ami génial et un soutien incroyable.

« - Je sais, mais il doit déjà se battre contre son état, je ne vais pas lui imposer mes soucis en plus.

Ils discutèrent durant plusieurs minutes puis, finalement, Harry leur dit au revoir. Il commençait à être fatigué. Quand il sortit du monument, il regarda sa montre.

« - Mince déjà onze heures Comment l'heure a-t-elle put tourner sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Il y avait encore de l'animation. Se composant un visage serein, il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta se coucher tranquillement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ferma la porte qu'il redevint lui-même. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il espérait trouver les réponses à ses questions mais il n'y vit que ce même jeune homme fatigué et torturait par ses doutes. (**Lana** : Un peu comme votre humble serviteur.) Il secoua la tête et partit se coucher après sa toilette. A peine fut-il allongé qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque le lendemain, il se réveilla, aux alentours de huit heures, il décida de rester au chaud dans son lit, contre le corps d'une jeune femme. Seulement, se souvenant de s'être endormit seul, il ouvrit les yeux. Hermione, son Hermione était là, près de lui, égale à elle-même. Il sourit enleva le livre, la couvrit et se coucha près d'elle. Il posa sa tête sur son buste afin d'entendre sa respiration. Celle-ci finit par le bercer et l'endormir. La seconde fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Il crut d'abord à un rêve mais la présence du livre, sur son chevet lui prouva le contraire. Il sourit et décida de descendre. Il entra dans la cuisine, vêtu de son pyjama et prit un petit-déjeuner léger. Il alla dans le salon, et surprit de n'y trouver que sa copine.

« - Les autres sont parti, l'informa-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser. Merci de m'avoir couverte.

« - Mais de rien, très chère, dit-il taquin.

Il déjeuna rapidement, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle lisait un autre livre. Il lui prit. La jeune maman soupira et lui demanda de lui rendre. Seulement, il avait décidé d'être buté aussi refusa-t-il. Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'essayer de le lui reprendre. Seulement, il l'en empêcha en la chatouillant. Elle lui cria d'arrêter plusieurs, fois, sans résultat. Il finit par l'allonger sur le canapé ou il eut le dessus plus facilement. Durant plus d'une demi-heure la jeune femme tenta de se soustraire à ses chatouilles, malgré qu'elle prenait plaisir à le voir rire et sourire. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami. Celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Quand les autres revinrent au QG, ils furent surpris d'entendre des rires. Doucement, ils entrèrent et fut surpris d'y voir Hermione se débattre contre Harry. Finalement, Rémus toussa, signalant leur présence, ce qui fit s'arrêter net les deux adolescents. Il salua tout le monde puis partit se laver, sans s'apercevoir des regards étranges que lui lançaient la plupart des personnes. Quand il redescendit, Molly, qui était de passage, lui apprit que les quatre pierres avaient explosées dans la nuit.

« - Oui, c'est normal. Godric m'avait prévenu. Ne t'inquiète pas Voldemort n'en n'est pas ressortit. De toute manière, il ne le peut pas.

Elle hocha la tête, et elle leur annonça une curieuse nouvelle. Ron était assez sain d'esprit pour rentrer au QG. Hermione fut si ravie qu'elle sauta dans les bras de Molly, tandis qu'Harry souriait. « Enfin une bonne nouvelle, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. » Arthur et Ginny devaient aller le chercher dans quelques heures.

« - Nous viendrons demain, je pense.

Peu après, la directrice de l'école repartit. Le jeune propriétaire était si joyeux qu'il ne put empêcher de sourire, durant toute la journée. La vie redevenait comme avant. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras, la faisant tourner dans les airs, avant de la poser. Seulement, il ne lâcha pas sa main, et quand la jeune femme manqua de tomber du au manque d'équilibre, elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et lui proposa d'aller dans leur bulle de bonheur. Elle accepta l'idée et ils coururent jusqu'à l'endroit. Comme la protection était verte, ils entrèrent tranquillement. Ils s'assirent contre leur arbre préféré et restèrent assis à ne rien dire. Harry voulait profiter de la présence de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle avait besoin de calme pour digérer les différents changements des derniers jours. Entre la guérison de Ron, la chute de Voldemort, et les différents caractères de son copain, elle ne savait plus trop ou donner de la tête. Ils finirent par penser chacun à des choses diverses. A un moment, une voix se matérialisa dans la tête du jeune homme.

« « Harry, on peut entrer ou non ?

« « Je me renseigne.

« - Mione, Gwen et Dray, veulent venir, t'es d'accord ?

« - Ben à moins qu'on soit dans une situation compromettante, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

« « C'est bon, entrez !

Peu après, ils étaient tous les quatre allongés à même l'herbe fraîche à discuter. Ils sursautèrent quand Dobby se matérialisa pour les prévenir qu'ils avaient des invités. Etonnés, ils se levèrent et après avoir remercié l'elfe sortirent de l'endroit. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale. Harry et Hermione, bras dessus, bras dessous, Gwendalyana dans les bras de son copain. A peine furent-ils dans le salon, que la brunette lâcha son copain pour se précipiter dans les bras de son ami.

« - Ron, je suis contente de te voir ? Comment vas-tu ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Je comprends pas, Molly nous a dit que tu venais que demain !

« - Salut Mione. Tout va bien, rassure-toi. En fait si je suis là, c'est pour toi. Toi et quelque chose que tu m'as confié, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Voilou, c'est terminé. Quelque soit votre avis, donnez-le en reviews.


	49. Hermione face à son destin

La minute des personnages : Harry : Désolé vous apprendre que la minute des personnages est remplacé exeptionnellement par un message très important de l'auteur

**La minute des personnages **: **Harry** : Désolé vous apprendre que la minute des personnages est remplacé exceptionnellement par un message très important de l'auteur. Lana, à toi ! **Lana** : Merci Harry. **BON** avis à **TOUS** les lecteurs. **CECI** est le **DERNIER** chapitre. Et oui, vous avez bien entendu. Après celui-ci seulement, un épilogue, si vous le souhaitez. Bonne lecture quand même !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personnage. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Ah si, le prénom Gwendalyana et le fil de l'histoire. Rien d'énorme quoi ! Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Souvenez-vous** : _« - Salut Mione. Tout va bien, rassure-toi. En fait si je suis là, c'est pour toi. Toi et quelque chose que tu m'as confié, il n'y a pas si longtemps._

**Chapitre** **XXXXIX : ****Hermione face à son destin.**

Toutes les personnes présentes observèrent les trois amis retrouvés, afin de comprendre. Harry était comme eux, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Hermione allait devoir tuer son enfant et elle aurait besoin de soutien. Une épaule supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop. Cependant, il chassa cette idée de la tête, pour mieux profiter de la présence de son meilleur ami. Ron discuta quelques minutes avec chaque personne sans donner plus de détails sur ce dont lui avait parlé sa meilleure amie. Dobby apporta de quoi boire au salon et partit. Au bout d'une heure, le jeune rouquin demanda discrètement à son ami s'il pouvait s'éloigner tous les trois. « Comme au bon vieux temps, avait-il ajouté. » Harry accepta et demanda à sa copine. Afin que personne ne l'entende, il entra dans son esprit.

« « Mione, rejoins-nous, Ron et moi, dans ma chambre. Il veut qu'on reste tous les trois pour parler d'avant.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et attendit deux minutes que les garçons soient partit pour aller à l'étage. Elle y retrouva ses amis assis sur le lit.

« - Comment vous avez fait ça ?

« - De quoi tu parles Ron ?

« - Ben comment savais-tu ou l'on serait, et qu'on voudrait que tu sois là ?

« - Dis-le si je gêne, sourit la jeune femme en pensant à la maladresse légendaire de son ami. En fait, c'est Harry. Il peut aller dans l'esprit d'une personne pour lui parler.

Le jeune Weasley hocha la tête et expliqua de quoi il parlait un peu plus tôt.

« - Vous vous souvenez, quand vous êtes venu me voir la dernière fois ?

« - Ouais, c'était à notre retour d'Egypte.

« - Exact. Un moment tu es sortit Harry pour faire je ne sais pas quoi, et bien, pendant ce temps, Mione et moi avons discutés. Elle m'a raconté toutes vos démarches faites, sans entrer dans les détails, et elle m'a aussi raconté beaucoup de chose sur ce qu'elle avait vécu quand elle était prisonnière de Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle m'a même parlé de l'enfant qu'elle avait été obligée de lui donner. Et bien si je suis là, c'est pour vous aider sur ce sujet principalement. J'ai envie d'être utile moi aussi, dans cette lutte. Vous êtes d'accord ?

« - Pas de problème, Ron. Et tu es utile. On sait qu'on peut compter sur toi, tu ne seras jamais inutile, dit Harry en parlant plus pour lui que pour son ami.

Hermione hocha la tête et tous les trois se rendirent dans la bibliothèque afin de faire plusieurs recherches. Les adultes, qui étaient resté à l'étage du dessous, s'inquiétèrent de l'absence des trois amis au repas, mais Kiry les rassura. Elle venait d'aller leur porter un repas dans la bibliothèque. Ils dînèrent donc en bas, tout en parlant des récents évènements, sans savoir qu'à l'étage du dessus, les sorciers s'apprêtaient à partir en mission. A un moment, Ron recopia une page discrètement, et passa au livre suivant sans prévenir personne. Vers minuit, ils n'avaient toujours rien. La jeune femme posa le livre, et s'affala contre le dossier.

« - On ne trouvera jamais. On a plus qu'à y aller et la tuer à la moldu. Mais je ne pourrais jamais. Je n'aurais pas la force de lui enlever la vie que je lui ai donné.

« - Pas nécessairement. J'ai lu une formule qui permettrait de faire ce que tu as à faire. Celui qui la récite perd sa puissance magique le temps de l'acte mais c'est sans danger.

Comme les deux étaient d'accord, ils décidèrent de résoudre ce problème le plus rapidement possible. Ron leur montra ce qu'il avait recopié, sans toutefois leur présenter l'intégralité de l'explication. Chacun la lurent et Harry trouva bizarre les explications, mais n'en dit rien pour le moment. « C'est sûrement la fatigue, pensa-t-il. » Ils se mirent d'accord pour y aller demain. Tout fut décidé rapidement. Hermione penserait à l'image de sa fille qu'elle avait eu en rêve et les deux garçons s'accrocherait à elle. Une fois sur place, Ron réciterait la formule donnant sa force à la jeune femme et Harry les défendrait si jamais un mangemort arriverait. Seulement, le jeune brun ne fut pas d'accord.

« - Ron, tu es encore faible, laisse-moi réciter la formule, c'est plus prudent.

« - Harry, Tu t'es assez battu, en tout cas plus que moi. Comprends-moi je n'ai rien fait contre Voldemort depuis que je suis ici, enfin à Sainte Mangouste. Au moins, je me serais sentit utile dans ce combat.

« - Harry, on lui doit bien ça, non ?

« - Bon très bien, comme vous le sentez, déclara-t-il légèrement colérique.

Il sentait que tout n'était pas clair. « Ils me cachent quelque choses ses deux là, pensa-t-il. Il faut que j'en aie le coeur net. » Comme il allait dans sa chambre, il décida de s'y enfermer et appela le livre. Celui-ci apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il le lut entièrement, et quand enfin il trouva la page, il s'aperçut que tout le monde dormait. Résigné, il se coucha et ne se réveilla que sept heures plus tard.

« - Bon on dirait que les grasses matinées sont à remettre à plus tard, maugréa-t-il en se levant.

Il alla se préparer avant de partir déjeuner, quand il vit le livre. Il le prit et descendit. Il avait trouvé la faille à leur plan. Cherchant Ron, dans tout le QG, il ne réfléchit pas que le jeune homme avait eu envie de dormir chez ses parents, dans son lit aux couleurs de son équipe préféré. Il laissa un mot à sa copine, lui demandant de le rejoindre au Terrier dès qu'elle serait prête, et partit voir son meilleur ami. Quand il arriva devant l'entrée de la maison qu'il aimait tant, il fut content de voir que, seul Ron était présent. Il n'aurait pas voulut parler de ce détail devant Ginny. Le rouquin le fit entrer et lui proposa à boire le temps qu'Hermione arrive. Ils s'assirent à la table et discutèrent de sujets légers durant quelques minutes, puis le « héros » se lança.

« - Ron, tu nous as mentit hier !

« - Non, assura-t-il.

« - Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Après ton départ, j'ai repris le livre et j'ai lu le descriptif de la formule. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

« - Ecoute Harry. Vous avez tous pris ce risque des dizaines de fois durant cette année. Laisse-moi le prendre une fois.

« - Mais ce n'est pas un risque, Ron. En récitant cette formule, tu vas réellement mourir. Pas juste le risquer. Tu es mon ami, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

« - Harry. Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Il n'y a que cette solution. Aucun d'entre nous, ne peut tuer l'enfant. Il n'y a que Mione. Elle aura besoin de toi après ça. Moi, je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu ma place entre vous. Ne dis pas le contraire. Tu crois que je n'entendais pas les commentaires derrière mon dos ? Tu étais le plus courageux, et Hermione la plus intelligente. Moi quelle place j'avais ? Ok, j'étais celui qui faisait rire tout le monde, qui détendait l'atmosphère mais c'est tout. J'étais l'ami maladroit, le dernier. Celui pour qui, aucune fille ne se bousculait. Regarde, qui nous a trouvé des cavalières pour le bal en quatrième année ? Toi, moi je n'en étais pas capable. Aucune fille ne se bouscule pour me voir. Je n'ai même pas réussi à devenir un minimum ami avec la copine de Malefoy. Pourtant, elle a l'air de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Personne ne va me regretter. Pour ma famille, j'étais presque mort, pour mes amis également. Ne dis pas le contraire. Ce n'est pas un reproche mais hormis toi, Mione et Ginny, je n'ai vu mes parents que quatre ou cinq fois, et les autres jamais. Et puis, j'ai perdu quasiment trois ans de ma vie. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Cette vie ou tout le monde me voit comme un imbécile. (**Drago** : Pourtant c'est la réalité. **Lana **: Drago ! Retire ça s'il te plait. **Drago** : Ok. Ron, tu n'es pas un imbécile. Un crétin, pauvre, qui n'a jamais rien eu de concret dans sa vie oui, mais pas un imbécile. **Lana** : ... Que voulez-vous dire à _ça_.) Laisse-moi mourir pour de bon. Je te le demande comme une dernière faveur. Ce sera mon cadeau d'adieu, ce sort.

Durant toute sa tirade, le jeune homme avait d'abord était calme puis en colère. A présent, il était affalé sur la table, faisant tourné son verre entre ses mains.

« - Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais remis d'avoir perdu Hermione. Elle était mon unique amour et elle le restera. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de te voir l'embrasser, la prendre dans tes bras, et fonder ta famille avec elle. Ma mort sera ma bénédiction à votre histoire. Tu sais, si je l'ai quitté, c'est parce que j'avais découvert que je n'étais qu'un ami pour elle. Elle signait ses lettres Hermione Potter, à ses amis moldu, elle leur parlait que de toi. Je crois que ça m'a fait mal. Alors pour garder mon ego, j'ai préféré la quitter, en espérant que tu ne ressentirais pour elle qu'un profonde amitié. Mais à tes regards, j'ai vu. Ça m'a fait mal, mais je n'ai pas voulu faire l'autruche. Et puis, vous ne vous décidiez pas tous les deux, alors ça m'arrangeait. Et maintenant ... Disons que je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter de voir Hermione dans les bras d'un autre. Même si cet autre est mon meilleur ami, et qu'il veillera à son bien être en plus de celui de ma petite soeur adorée.

« - Justement Ron. Pense à Ginny. Elle sera quoi sans toi ? Tu ne sais pas par quoi elle est passée. Toutes ses souffrances, tes parents qui déprimaient durant ton hospitalisation. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle supporte de nouveau.

« - Si, c'est une jeune femme forte. Mais promets-moi de veiller sur elle Harry. Ne laisse aucun garçon s'approcher d'elle. Et promets-moi de ne jamais blesser Hermione. Je sais que malgré tout, elle reste fragile et ma mort, plus celle de sa fille risque d'être dur à supporter pour elle. Je veux que tu la rendes heureuse. Veille sur eux tous pour moi Harry. C'est ma seule condition.

« - Ecoute Ron ! Ne fait pas ça. Je veillerais quand même sur eux, je m'arrangerais pour qu'ils soient toujours heureux, je les couvrirais de tout l'amour que j'ai mais je t'en pris ne fait pas ce sacrifice.

« - C'est le seul moyen et tu le sais. Mais cachons ce détail à Hermione. Au nom de notre amitié, laisse-moi faire ça. Promets-moi que tu n'interviendras pas. Pour Hermione ! Si c'est toi qui le fais, elle n'aura plus personne, mais moi, je peux le faire. Tu seras là, pour lui donner tout l'amour dont elle a besoin. Promets-le !

Harry allait objecter quelque chose seulement Hermione arriva à ce moment. Les garçons n'en reparlèrent pas, mais le cerveau du jeune brun tournait à cent à l'heure. Il voulait trouver une autre solution. Il le devait ! Pendant qu'il mettait au point leur plan, il continuait de réfléchir. Ils étaient passés par tant d'épreuves. Leur amitié ne pouvait pas se terminer maintenant ? Pas aujourd'hui alors qu'il venait de retrouver son meilleur ami. Finalement, quand tout fut prêt, Ron mit une lettre sur la table de la cuisine. Quand la jeune femme lui demanda ce que c'était, il lui répondit seulement, que c'était un message pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète de leur absence. Hermione pensa à sa fille et les garçons la tinrent. Ils transplanèrent directement dans le hall du château ou Hermione avait été retenu durant deux ans et demi. En voyant les murs gris, et l'atmosphère froide qui y régnait, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de dégoût pour ce qu'elle allait faire. « Ici, j'enterre deux ans de malheurs, se promit-elle. » D'un pas décidé, elle monta les marches, traversant des couloirs entiers sans ouvrir aucune porte. Voyant le pas décidé et les regards qu'elle lançait, Harry sut que c'était ici qu'elle avait vécu. Machinalement, il lui prit la main et la serra pour lui rappeler sa présence. Elle se dérida un peu et, à son tour, prit la main de Ron. Ils sentaient tous les deux que leur amie avait besoin de soutien. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte comme ils en avaient vu tant d'autre. A l'intérieur, une voix d'enfant récitait des sorts de magie noire comme une leçon à apprendre. Hermione entra la première. L'enfant se retourna. La jeune maman se demanda quelle âge elle pouvait avoir. L'enfant était assise les jambes en croix, à même le sol. Elle s'observèrent toues les deux, puis finalement la fillette retourna à sa leçon. C'est à ce moment, qu'Hermione s'aperçut du professeur. C'était un mangemort qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Harry et Ron entrèrent aussitôt. Tandis que le rouquin regardait bizarrement la fillette. Harry observa le sorcier.

« - Vous ? Ici ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez plus de baguette !

« - Harry, tu le connais ?

« - Oui, c'est Mike Blackoston. Il est le demi-frère de Sirius. Sauf que lui, il a été exilé près de la forêt des Souhaits pour avoir fait des choses horribles dans le monde moldu. Enfin pour avoir pratiquer le vol à l'étalage et avoir menacer le père de Sirius.

« - Je vois que tu me connais. Mais je n'ai pas ce plaisir.

« - Harry Potter, on s'est rencontré près de la forêt des Souhaits. J'étais déguisé en Jacques ce jour-là, mais peut importe, _Stupéfix_, lança-t-il avec sa baguette tandis qu'il lançait un _pétrificus_ avec ses yeux.

Le sorcier ne put éviter les deux et se retrouva figé. Aussitôt, Ron commença le rituel.

« - Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir était celui qui ferait ton bonheur. Je t'aime et t'es toujours aimé Mione. _Saraho sacho barna so hormedya ra poudim. Sateï unra ké_ Hermione, récita-il avant de tomber au sol.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme le regarda tomber avant que ses yeux deviennent blancs. Comme possédée, elle s'approcha de la fillette qui devait sept ans, et la prit dans ses bras.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ta maman. Je suis venu te chercher. Il voulait que je m'occupe de toi si jamais, il lui arrivait malheur.

« - Je n'ai pas peur. Je sais que tu es ma maman. Mais qui sont les deux autres ? Des amis à toi ?

« - Oui ma chérie. Dis-moi comment t'a-t-il appelé ?

« - Angèle, déclara la fillette.

Hermione hocha la tête et une des mains, qui était dans le dos de l'enfant, se leva en l'air. Un poignard se matérialisa dans sa main. Il était vert et noir, et sur la lame, un serpent entouré une épée. D'un geste brusque, elle l'enfonça dans le dos de l'enfant qui hurla de douleur. La petite Angèle s'écarta de sa mère et la regarda, les yeux pleins d'eaux.

« - Mais pour ... pourquoi, t'as fait ... ça maman ?

A ce moment, la jeune maman reprit ses esprits et vit son enfant, la regardait en pleurant. Elle se releva et se tint près d'Harry en serrant sa main. Elle observa son unique enfant. La petite pleurait, à présent, se demandant comment sa maman avait put lui faire ça. La jeune femme sentit les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux, et elle versa une larme quand le petit corps s'effondra au sol. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis s'approcha. L'enfant était encore vivante mais très faible.

« - Je suis désolé, ma chérie, mais il le fallait. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. C'est pour le bien du monde. Je t'aimerais toujours, ajouta-elle avant que la fillette expire une dernière fois.

Comme elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle vit la tête tomber en arrière. D'un geste maternelle, elle ferma les paupières de l'enfant et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Hermione la laissa au sol et se releva. Harry la prit dans ses bras, priant pour que sa peine l'empêche de voir que Ron ne se relevait pas. Elle pleura quelques instants puis préféra sortir tandis qu'il mit un drap, qu'il avait apporté, sur le petit corps ainsi que sur celui de son ami.

« - Je te promets de veiller sur eux, de leur permettre de rester heureux malgré ton absence. Je veillerais sur eux, comme sur Hermione, toute ma vie.

Peu après, il la rejoignit, et retraversèrent le château. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit l'air frais sur son visage qu'elle s'aperçut de l'absence du jeune Weasley. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens, et finit par observer son copain.

« - Harry, ou est Ron ?

Pour toute réponse, il transplana avec elle au QG et une fois dans sa chambre, lui montra le descriptif entier de la formule. La jeune femme hurla quand elle comprit qu'elle avait tué deux personnes dans un même temps. Puis après, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui cribla la poitrine de coup de poings en lui hurlant « pourquoi ? » Comme il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui faire comprendre, il décida de lui montrer sa dernière discussion avec leur ami. Il se dirigea vers sa pensine, et y mit le souvenir. Puis, il prit la main d'Hermione et entra dans la coupe. Durant quelques minutes, la jeune femme regarda sans dire un mot puis, quand ils en sortirent s'excusa de l'avoir accusé. Finalement, la fatigue l'emportant sur la colère, elle se sentit lasse. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et s'endormit peu après. Le jeune homme l'allongea, et la couvrit, et sortit après l'avoir embrassé. A peine fut-il hors de la pièce qu'il déclara :

« - Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir réussit à le retenir.

Il descendit au salon où était réunis tous les autres. Rémus le questionna du regard.

« - Pour faire court, Hermione a malheureusement accomplit son destin. On revient du château de Tom. Angèle, sa petite fille était là-bas, sous la surveillance de Blackoston.

Sans plus d'explication, tous, hormis Drago, comprirent ce que tout ça voulait dire. Mais voyant tous les visages s'assombrirent, il sut que l'enfant était morte. Chacun observa une minute de silence, mais Harry ne réussit pas à leur avouer que Ron était également rester là-bas. Finalement, ce fut Ginny, qui annonça la triste nouvelle. Hermione venait de se réveiller, et voyant les visages de ses amis, elle comprit qu'Harry les avait mis au courant. Du regard, elle le remercia, quand la rouquine entra dans la maison.

« - Harry, c'est horrible. Quand je me suis réveillé, le Terrier était vide. J'ai vu une lettre sur la table.

A ces mots, Hermione et lui baissèrent les yeux.

« - Ron est mort !.

Les résistants furent stupéfaits de la nouvelle. Ils baissèrent tous la tête. Ginny prit alors un morceau de papier, le déplia, et le lut.

Chère Ginny. 

Je sais que c'est toi qui lira cette la première. Je viens d'aller te voir. Tu dors encore, ma petite soeur chérie. Quand tu te lèveras, je serais déjà partit suivre mon destin. Ne m'en veux pas, ni à moi, ni à Harry et Hermione. Sache qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien. Vois-tu hier, en sortant de Sainte Mangouste, je me suis souvenue qu'Hermione m'avait dit qu'elle devrait tuer son enfant. Alors nous avons fait des recherches hier soir, et j'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait. Une ancienne formule de magie noire, niveau maître. Seulement, celui qui la lit, en meurt. Mais j'ai décidé de ce sacrifice seul. Je sais que vous allez tous m'en vouloir, mais je vous demande de me comprendre. Je ne veux plus vivre sachant que je devrais suivre un traitement trop lourd pour moi. Je t'aime ma petite soeur. Je t'ai toujours aimé et j'ai toujours voulut te protéger des garçons car en étant un, je sais ce qu'ils veulent. Maintenant que je ne suis plus là, je passe la main à Harry. Il faudra qu'il promettre de veiller sur toi. J'ai été absent de vos vies trop longtemps, et je m'en excuse. Dis à Fred et Georges que je suis fier d'avoir été un cobaye, malgré moi, pour certaines de leurs inventions. Dis à papa et maman que je les aime. Non, montre-leur cette lettre. Dis à nos frères que je les aime tous, et que vous allez me manquer. Harry, maintenant, c'est à toi que je m'adresse. Tu as toujours veillé sur Ginny en ma présence. Alors promets-moi de continuer. Et prends soin de ma famille et d'Hermione pour moi. Je termine par toi Hermione. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et je t'en remercie, sache que je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Prends soin d'Harry, il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il n'y paraît. 

A bientôt. Je vous aime

Ronald.

Ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux quand un hibou du ministère entra. Il déposa une lettre sur la table et repartit. Ce fut Rémus qui l'ouvrit et, la lut à voix haute.

« - Vous êtes tous invité, par la présente, à vous rendre au Ministère ou vous serez décorez de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe. Blablabla, blablabla, blabla, Cordialement Cornélius Fudge. Demain, à neuf heures.

« - Ça tombe bien, j'ai décidé de dormir durant trois jours.

« - Mais Harry, ça ne se refuse pas une récompense. Surtout pas l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, déclara Gwendalyana abasourdie.

« - Je ne vais pas le refuser. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que j'ai une maladie contagieuse. La varicelle par exemple. T'as pleins de boutons, et t'es contagieux. De toute manière, je ne veux pas recevoir de médaille de la part d'un homme qui a condamné mon parrain à se cacher.

Personne ne dit mot. Aussitôt, il monta dans la salle d'entraînement, ou il fit quelques mouvements qu'Hakkaï lui avait appris, afin de se relaxer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait laissé un ami mourir. Son meilleur ami. Pour sauver le monde ! Durant un moment, il resta seul dans ses pensées puis il entendit une voix lui parler.

« « T'es calmé, on peut entrer ?

« « Oui, c'est bon.

« - Mais je n'étais pas en colère. C'est juste qu'à cause de lui, j'ai du rester chez les Dusleys durant trop longtemps.

Les jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête comprenant la douleur qu'il avait put ressentir à la perte d'un ami. De plus, Hermione, connaissant ce que ses parents moldu lui avaient fait subir, lui prit la main et lui proposa d'aller prendre l'air. Tous les deux avaient besoin de se retrouver en tête à tête. La jeune française le comprit et les prévint qu'elle serait dans sa chambre si on la cherchait. Pour une fois son ami ne releva pas. Ils sortirent tous les trois puis prirent des chemins différents. Tant qu'ils étaient dans la demeure, aucun ne parla. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'ils sentirent le soleil sur leurs visages, qu'ils se décidèrent à commenter les derniers moments qu'ils venaient de passer.

« - Harry, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

« - Ron me l'avait demandé. Mais tu dois savoir que j'ai cherché jusqu'au dernier moment, une échappatoire à cette solution. Une solution de dernière minute. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. La plupart du temps je pensais le remplacer tout simplement. Et puis, j'ai été lâche. J'aurais du le remplacer. Il n'aurait pas du mourir. Ce n'était pas son combat.

« - Tu vas me trouver horrible de prononcer ses mots, mais, dans un sens, je suis contente que tu ne l'ai pas fait.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, j'ai pensé la même chose quand nous sommes sortit. Le syndrome du survivant je pense. On est content que ce soit l'autre. Ce n'est pas horrible de le dire. Ça nous le paraît parce que c'était notre ami. Mais maintenant, je vais devoir consoler, Ginny qui a déjà beaucoup souffert.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il lui raconta les états d'âme de la jeune rouquine durant l'absence d'Hermione, et celle-ci comprit qu'elle aurait besoin de tous leurs soutiens. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se promit de ne pas pleurer. De rester forte jusqu'à ce que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, ou du moins en partie. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils entendirent une conversation qui déplut au jeune homme.

« - Et maintenant, que tout est fini, je suppose que l'Ordre du Fenrir est fini.

« - J'en ai bien peur Minerva. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

« - Je vais commencer à chercher un appartement, je ne suis pas sur qu'Harry apprécie de nous voir habiter chez lui, durant des années.

« - C'est vrai. Je le pense également. Ecoute, je lui demanderais si je peux utiliser l'ancien QG. S'il est d'accord, tu seras la bienvenue.

« - Mais, je ne vous chasse pas, d'ici. Vous êtes autant chez vous, que n'importe qui ! Restez le temps que vous voudrez.

« - C'est gentil Harry, mais je préfère vivre dans un endroit à moi. Si je reste ici, je sais que les souvenirs vont tourné en boucle. Au moins, dans un autre appartement, j'aurais l'impression d'une nouvelle vie.

« - Comme vous voulez, mais vous serez toujours les bienvenue ici. Peut importe le moment, Rémus.

Gwendalyana déclara qu'elle suivrait sa grand-mère, pour le plus grand malheur du Serpentard. Seul Rémus et Minerva ne savait pas encore ou allait. Les quatre asiatiques étaient retourné chez eux, ainsi que les Médjays et les Templiers. Les Atlantes avaient également pris le chemin du retour. Ce fut, pour Harry, la soirée la plus triste qu'il passa. Chacun pensant partir. Même Hermione songea qu'elle ferait mieux de se trouver un logement. Mais elle n'osa pas en parler devant tout le monde. Elle attendit d'être seule avec soin copain pour lui faire part de ses projets.

« - Non, Mione, je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas tout seul dans cette grande maison.

« - Mais voyons, tu ne sera pas seul, il y a Dobby, Kiry, Tinky et les gardiens de pierres.

« - Ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est pas Dobby que j'ai envie de prendre dans mes bras à chaque minute. Ce n'est pas avec Kiry, que j'ai envie de me blottir dans un canapé. Et ce n'est Tinky qui pourra me tenir éveiller toute une nuit.

La jeune femme sourit à ses images. Elle dut reconnaître en elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas plus envie de quitter Godric Hollow que son copain. Au contraire, il lui offrait un toit qu'elle n'avait plus. Elle accepta l'idée du jeune homme à la seule condition qu'elle puisse l'aider à tout payer une fois qu'elle aurait décroché un emploi au ministère. Il sourit à cette idée, et approuva. Si c'était la condition pour qu'elle reste auprès de lui, il était plus que d'accord. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée, seuls, dans la chambre du jeune homme.

« - Dis-moi Mione, on est un couple tous les deux, non ?

« - Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, pourquoi ?

« - On vit sous le même toit et avouons-le on a été plus loin qu'un bisou sur la joue ?

« - Oui, et re oui. Même si je ne vois toujours pas ou tu veux en venir.

« - Et bien, je me demandais vu que tu n'as répondu qu'à l'affirmative à toutes ses questions, pourquoi, fait-on chambre à part ? (**Lana** : Euh bonne question. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas partager sa brosse à dent. :p)

« - Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais proposé, banane. (**Lana** : Réplique culte que je dédie à ma tite praline.)

Il l'embrassa et lui proposa d'emménager aussitôt. Elle fut d'accord sur le principe seulement, elle préféra faire le petit déménagement toute seule. Il donna son accord, et la laissa seule. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et demanda à Rémus et Minerva s'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas rester ici, le temps de se retourner. Comme les deux répondirent par la négative, il leur donna un trousseau de clé.

« - Il y a quelque jours, je suis allé à Gringotts et j'ai fait appliquer le testament. Je vous demande d'y vivre au moins le temps de trouver mieux. Je ne veux pas quitter la maison de mes parents et comme la maison de Sirius est inhabitée, je vous la propose. Dites pas non, s'il vous plait ?

Souriant les deux adultes acceptèrent, et se mirent d'accord pour emménager dimanche. « Il ne nous reste donc plus que deux jours à vivre en communauté, pensa amèrement Harry. » Quand vint l'heure du souper, ils s'attablèrent tous, et discutèrent de l'avenir. Avenir qui s'offrirait à eux dès lundi. Durant ce repas, ils évoquèrent notamment la fameuse récompense du ministère. Chacun tenta de faire changer Harry d'avis. Seulement, il restait buté. Ce même ministre avait détruit son rêve de vivre heureux avec son parrain. Il ne lui ferait pas cet honneur.

« - De toute manière, si je venais, je ferais une telle scène qu'il regretterait amèrement de m'y avoir convié.

« - Harry, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit, un jour, que lorsque tout serait fini, tu ferais éclater plusieurs secrets qui tâcheraient tout le monde. (**Lana** : Je confirme !)

« - Oui, c'est vrai, seulement, avec le recul, je me demande à quoi ça sert de salir la mémoire d'un mort ? Et puis, je ne pourrais pas prouver que Sirius était innocent. On m'accuserait de mentir pour lui. Donc, à moins de tomber nez à nez avec Queudever demain, c'est fichu.

« - Pas s'ils te passent au véritaserum, s'exclama la jeune française.

« - Gwen, tu ne connais pas Cornélius. Il préférerait manger tous ses chapeaux melon avec de la vinaigrette que d'avouer qu'il s'est trompé.

Il eut un moment de silence ou chacun visualisa le ministre mangeant un chapeau arrosé du liquide, avant de rire. Cette phrase allégea l'atmosphère durant plusieurs minutes. A la fin du repas, ils allèrent au salon en parlant des récents évènements. Tout le monde était au courant et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun gros titre dans les journaux.

« - A croire qu'ils veulent cacher une si bonne nouvelle, déclara Hermione.

« - Sûrement, ou alors, ils attendent le rapport de Rita. Mais il ne viendra pas.

La soirée fut courte pour le couple qui partit se coucher rapidement. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, l'ambiance générale avait changé. Aucun meuble n'avait bougé, mais un chevet avait été rajouté sur lequel trônait une photo du jeune homme, en plus d'une petite lampe. Un léger parfum féminin enivrait la pièce et lui donnait une touche romantique. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas fait beaucoup de changements, Hermione resta à l'écart, de peur que ceux-ci ne plaisent pas au jeune homme. Il remarqua également que le tapis de sol avait changé. Les draps avaient également été changés, et étaient harmonisés avec les rideaux. Le jeune homme se retourna, et complimenta la jeune femme pour la nouvelle décoration. Rassurée, elle entra à son tour, et vit son copain faire une légère modification. Il transforma le luminaire simple en lustre, qui donna une allure féerique à la chambre. Elle sourit, et tous deux se couchèrent sagement. Harry la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit peu après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que cinq heures plus tard. Voyant la chevelure brune étalée sur un oreiller, il soupira de contentement, et referma les yeux. Ce n'est que lorsque que la jeune femme le secoua qu'il grogna tout en ouvrant les yeux. Elle lui annonça qu'il allait venir avec eux au ministère et qu'il dirait ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle le soutiendrait même si elle risquait d'en pâtir plus tard. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit du lit. Non pour aller au bureau de Cornélius mais simplement parce qu'à présent il était réveillé. Il passa sous la douche et ne se joignit aux autres qu'une fois prêt. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu l'apparence de Jacques. Lorsque que sa copine l'interrogea du regard, il lui simplement :

« - Quoi ? Tu m'as dit de venir, tu n'as pas précisé avec quel visage. C'est celui-là ou rien, ajouta-t-il quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche.

La jeune femme se renfrogna, alors que Gwendalyana salua cet homme qu'elle n'avait vu depuis longtemps. Ils sourirent et se remémorèrent les différentes missions qu'ils avaient effectuées. Aussitôt, la jeune femme reprit l'apparence de Julie. Ils se remémorèrent leurs escapades dans la forêt des Souhaits rien qu'en pensant. Tout le monde constata l'échange, car aucun ne parlait mais ils se fixaient et riaient en même temps. Peu après tout les personnes allèrent faire leurs toilettes. Mais ils entendirent finalement, des éclats de rires venant de la chambre du propriétaire des lieux. Rémus en supposa qu'Hermione avait enfin réussi à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Surtout qu'il sortit avec son visage originel. A peine furent-ils sortit de la zone anti-transplanage qu'une voiture du Ministère les attendait. Ils l'ignorèrent et transplanèrent directement devant l'entrée principale. Ils allèrent voir l'hôtesse, et, après les formalités d'usage, ils purent descendre dans la salle aménagée, exprès pour l'occasion. Rémus et Harry identifièrent rapidement les journalistes et s'en éloignèrent. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas fait vingt pas, qu'une voix annonça :

« - Et voici, les héros du jour. Ils sont enfin arrivés.

Regardant de côté, le jeune brun vit le ministre assis près de l'estrade monter les marches pour rejoindre la tablette. (**Lana** : Je sais pas le nom mais c'est le bidule d'ou parle les présentateurs des Gloden Glode ou des Césars, des Molières enfin ou les présentateurs annoncent les gagnants des cérémonies.) Les résistants furent invités à le rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent avec moins d'entrain que Cornélius l'avait espéré.

Le ministre avait longuement hésité à invités les héros craignant qu'ils refusent la distinction. Puis, il avait pensé que tout le monde prendrait cette récompense pour un honneur, et que tout sorcier qui se respectent l'accepterait. Il s'était imaginé qu'ils viendraient avec le sourire aux lèvres, le remercieraient chaleureusement, pour tout et s'en irait sans faire d'histoire. Pour le moment, si tout ne se passait pas comme il l'avait espéré, ce n'était pas le chaos total. Certes, ils étaient moins souriants que dans ses songes, mais peut-être étaient-ils trop fatigués, ou gêné de voir tant de monde. « Oui, ce doit être ça. Tous ses journalistes, ses représentants, les intimident, pensa-t-il. » Les interpellés se tournèrent vers le ministre qui les montrait du doigt. (**Lana** : Pauvre gars ! **Harry** : C'est clair. **Cornélius** : Hey, je suis là. **Lana et Harry **: Et alors ? ) A peine furent-ils assit que le chef du gouvernement commença un discours, qui dura plus d'une demi-heure, selon les dires de Gwendalyana et Harry qui l'avait chronométré. La plupart des journalistes prenaient des notes sur les invités, ou discutaient entre eux, alors que Cornélius continuait son speech certain d'être écouté par tous. Il y eut néanmoins quelques maigres applaudissements quand il se tut enfin. Puis, il appela chaque résistant présent et lui remit sa distinction. Quand vint l'heure d'Harry, le jeune homme se leva pesamment, et le rejoignit. Le ministre commença alors à le féliciter mais s'interrompit devant l'air du jeune homme. En effet, celui-ci fixait un point au dessus de son front, et dodelinait de la tête. De plus, il avait les mains dans les poches de son jeans, ce qui finit par exaspérer le ministre.

« - Enfin monsieur Potter, recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin est un honneur, vous pourriez faire un effort, s'indigna l'homme de loi.

« - C'est vrai. Si ça avait un autre ministre, j'aurais fait un effort comme mes amis, mais là ...

Dans l'assistance, les plumes allaient bon train et, alors que Drago avait les yeux ronds, les jeunes femmes le regardaient en souriant. Le regard du ministre était affolé. « Comment n'est-il pas fier de ce geste ? »

« - Mais enfin que me reprochez-vous, monsieur Potter ?

« - Je vous reproche d'avoir condamné un homme a passé douze ans à Azkaban et s'être caché durant les dernières années de sa vie. Je vous reproche également d'avoir envoyé un enfant à une mort certaine en ne faisant rien lors du retour de Voldemort.

« - Mais je n'ai jamais fait cela !

« - Et Sirius Black emprisonné, pour le, soi disant, meurtre de mes parents ? Et les rumeurs que vous avez fait courir à mon sujet lors de ma cinquième année à Poudlard ? Sans compter l'incompétence de votre « émissaire », Dolorès Ombrage, dont je porte encore la cicatrice de sa bêtise, dit-il en montrant son poignet ou l'on pouvait encore lire les nombreuses punitions qu'il avait reçu. Ne croyait pas que je ne sois pas honoré de cette distinction, mais venant de vous, je trouve que c'est insultant. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Aussitôt, il descendit de l'estrade et sortit sans un regard en arrière. A peine fut-il dehors qu'il tranplana directement à Godric Hollow. Il entra, et partit s'allonger dans son lit. Lorsque qu'Hermione entra, il était dans la même position. Les jambes croisées, les mains derrière la tête et le regard rivé au plafond. Sans bouger, il demanda :

« - Alors elle s'est terminé comment la petite sauterie du ministre ?

« - Et bien, il a été accablé après ton départ, puis les journalistes lui ont posé énormément de questions concernant l'histoire de Sirius. Et de Dolorès. Et nous nous sommes sauvé à l'anglaise, comme dirait Gwen.

Le jeune homme sourit rien qu'à imaginer des hordes de journalistes tels des chiens sauvages, se jetaient sur le ministre pour lui poser plus de questions qu'il n'en entendra plus jamais de sa vie. Voyant son expression changée, elle l'interrogea. Il lui fit part de son image, et après l'avoir gentiment réprimandé, elle se joignit à son fou rire. Quand ils descendirent un peu plus tard, Minerva et Rémus commençait déjà leurs cartons. Le jeune brun prit le lycanthrope à part et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils descendirent à la cave.

« - Voilà Rém. Si jamais tu veux des souvenirs des maraudeurs, tu peux prendre ce que tu souhaites.

« - Je sais combien ça compte pour toi tout ça alors j'en ferais des copies. Tu auras les originaux.

Harry le remercia puis le laissa seul. Il n'avait pas encore le courage de plonger dans la jeunesse de ses parents. La journée passa rapidement, tant pour les adultes, qui terminaient de rassembler leurs effets, que pour les plus jeunes. Ils s'étaient exilé dans la bulle de bonheur, et parlaient de tout, essayant d'oublier que ce serait leur dernière nuit sous le même toit. En effet, Drago venait d'être invité à rester, pour bavarder. Vers minuit, ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent le QG très calme. Ils se couchèrent donc rapidement.

Le lendemain, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne trouva personne dans son lit. Faisant fit de ce détail, il se prépara et descendit. Il entra au moment ou tout le monde recevait son exemplaire de la gazette. Après avoir un gros bisou à tout le monde, Drago ne faisant pas exception, il s'assit et lut. Les gros titres parlaient de la mort de Voldemort, rassurant la population, puis parlait également des paroles du jeune homme la veille.

« - Bon, rien que je ne sache déjà, marmonna le Gryffondors, en souriant.

En effet, il était entrain de jeter silencieusement un sort à son amie. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune française explosa de rire en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

« - Harry, enlève ton sort abruti, je déteste qu'on me chatouille, dit-elle entrecoupée d'éclats de rire.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux anciens membres pour comprendre, mais finalement, Hermione étant rapide, lança un simple _finite_. Aussitôt, Gwendalyana souffla un bon coup, avant de mitraillé des yeux son ami.

« - Ne me refait plus jamais ça. Je déteste !

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa de loin avant de partir de table. Cependant, il revint peu après.

« - Dites, et si nous faisions une petite fête pour fêter la fin d'une époque ? En petit comité. Les Weasleys, nous, et quelques amis.

Comme tout le monde fut d'accord, chacun se chargea de quelque chose. Drago et Gwendalyana allèrent acheter ce qu'il fallait, les adultes les invitations, et les deux tourteraux les invitations. Après plusieurs arguments, ils décidèrent d'inviter seulement, la famille Weasley. Ils lancèrent les invitations en allant directement au Terrier. Ce fut Ginny qui leur ouvrit. Elle les invita à entrer, en effet, afin d'être sur de ne pas dérangé, ils étaient passé par l'entrée principale. Seule Molly était absente, aussi, annoncèrent facilement le but de leur visite. Ils acceptèrent tous avec peu d'entrain, avant de les prévenir que l'enterrement de Ron aurait lieu le lendemain. Ils promirent de venir, partirent prévenir Molly. Celle-ci fut d'accord pour se joindre à eux.

« - Molly, dis-moi, pour le dernier adieu à Ron, veux-tu que l'on apporte quelque chose ?

« - Non, venez simplement, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

« - D'accord, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous n'hésitez pas. Je me sens responsable de cette tragédie, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

Aussitôt, celle-ci contourna le bureau directorial et le prit dans ses bras, avec la brusquerie dont elle avait toujours eu. Elle lui dit qu'il n'était pas coupable, et qu'il ne fallait qu'il pense ce genre de chose. Elle lui dit également qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu chez eux, et qu'elle le considérerait toujours comme son fils. Il fut rassuré et à son tour lui promit de donner de ses nouvelles et d'être toujours présent pour eux. Ils essuyèrent leurs larmes et Harry rentra retrouver Hermione qui avait préférée se balader dans le parc. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de la mère de son meilleur ami mort. Elle se sentait tellement coupable. Si elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il n'aurait jamais fait un tel sacrifice. Afin de la rassurer, Harry la raccompagna au QG, avant d'aller le professeur Sigmond. Ce qu'il apprit lors de cet entretien le rassura qu'à moitié. Le jeune homme avait développé une sorte de tumeur mortelle. Celle-ci était à l'intérieur de son crâne et appuyé dangereusement sur une partie importante de l'organe. Il savait qu'il allait mourir bientôt et sous d'atroce souffrance. « Voilà pourquoi, il tenait tant à faire ce sacrifice, pensa Harry. »

Au bout de quatre heure, tout était prêt, et les habitants de Godric Hollow reçurent avec joie leurs amis. Ils firent la fête durant plusieurs heures, puis tout le monde partit se coucher tôt en pensant au rendez-vous du lendemain.

Voilà, alors vous avez aimés ou non ? Faites-le moi savoir.

Lana.

**Lana** : Et maintenant les _**RARs**_ : Alors aujourd'hui ce sera moi qui vais les faire mais comme c'est le dernier chapitre (le prochain étant que l'épilogue) je vous proposerais quelque chose à la fin. Alors on commence par **Myria Clara Tonks** : Alors je suis ravie que tu es apprécié les deux chapitres. J'espère que ceux-ci te plairont également. Surtout n'hésite pas à me faire part de ton personnage préféré dans Harry Potter. Il répondra à ta dernière review. Bonne lecture bisous. Ensuite c'est au tour de **miiss-vaness-nessa** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que la mort de Voldemort te réjouisse à ce point. De rien pour la visite sur ton blog ! Personnellement, chez les Weasley je n'aime que Fred et Georges. Et Ginny dans certaines fics. Mais ça te le sais réellement que dans un OS que je n'ai pas encore posté. Je le posterais euh, je sais pas, on verra, bientôt si je le termine ! Voilà, j'espère que ces chapitres t'ont plus. Pour la dernière réponse à ta ou tes reviews, est-ce que tu souhaites que ce soit un personnage en particulier qui y réponde ? Dis-moi et il ou elle te répondra. Bisous Ensuite on continue avec **blackshadow09** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que tu es le seul à avoir voter innocent, (et comme tu es le seul qui est voté tout court) nous avons décidé de le transformez en objets utile pour le monde. Il a été transformez en graines de blé. Donc, je serais de vous j'éviterais d'en manger, sinon il y a un risque d'empoisonnement) mdr En espérant que ces chapitres t'es plut. Surtout, si tu as un personnage que tu aimes bien, n'hésites pas à me donner son identité, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il te réponde. Bye Enfin, on termine avec **Merlin Potter** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Pour ton avis, sur le combat, j'ai la même opinion mais ne lisant aucun récit de guerre, hormis Harry Potter mais les guerres les livres ressemblent à un combat niveau maternel, donc, je n'ai que peu de modèle. J'en suis navré. Comme tu le vois, je continue, et je termine d'ailleurs, bientôt, donc si un personnage te plait dans ma fic HP, dis-le moi, il répondra à ta prochaine review. Bisous


	50. Epilogue !

la minute de Lana : Et bien voilà, histoire de finir en beauté, je vous offre un épilogue qui j'espère vous plaira

**La minute de Lana : **Et bien voilà, histoire de finir en beauté, je vous offre un épilogue qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Epliogue**

L'enterrement de Ron fut particulièrement triste, et tous eurent du mal relever la tête. De plus, ils accablaient tous, sans le vouloir, le jeune héros. A bout de patience, et avec l'autorisation de Molly, il dévoila l'état de santé de son ami. Il fallut à Hermione plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne se remette à sourire. En fait, ce miracle fut la cause de plusieurs évènements. Le jour de l'anniversaire, le jeune homme reçut le beau des présents. En effet, Albus avait fait de nombreuses recherches, que Marina avait terminées avant mourir. Elle avait donné toutes les informations à Rémus et Minerva. Cela leur prit six mois, mais à la fin ils furent contents du résultat. En effet, ils avaient réussi un miracle humain. Le trente et un juillet, Harry eut la chance d'être réveillé par la douce voix de sa mère. Il failli même tomber dans les pommes tellement il fut étonnée de la voir en chair et en os. Il se leva avec entrain et s'apprêta rapidement. Lorsqu'il descendit, ses deux parents étaient attablés et bavardaient gaiement avec tout le monde. Ce fut Rémus qui lui expliqua tout.

« - Et bien Harry, figure-toi que Minerva a longtemps cherché un moyen de faire revivre tes parents. Un soir de déprime, elle s'est confiée à Albus, qui a entreprit des recherches incroyables. Il a confié ce projet à sa femme et a mit toutes les informations trouvées dans son coffre à l'intention de Marina. Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, elle a continué cette recherche et a finalement trouvé le moyen de faire ce miracle. Malheureusement, elle s'est sentit mourir et n'a pas put réaliser ce prodige. Elle a donc donné toutes les infos à Minerva qui me les a transmise. Et depuis nous travaillons dessus, puisqu'il fallait énormément d'ingrédients et de connaissances pour y arriver. Il faut que tu saches que l'on ne peut tenter l'expérience qu'une seule fois. C'est pour quoi nous n'avons mis personnes au courant. C'est aussi la raison de ses nombreuses messes basses, ainsi que ses enfermements au labo. Nous ne voulions pas que tu es de faux espoirs. Tu dois savoir qu'il nous fallait surtout la baguette de Voldemort sans quoi rien ne serait possible. Albus avait découvert que lorsque tu tues une personne par le sort mortel, celle-ci ne meurt pas tout à fait. C'est pourquoi nous les sentions lorsque nous venions dans le chapelet. Leurs âmes n'étaient pas totalement libres. Il fallait soit casser la baguette pour les libérer où soit la plonger dans un liquide exprès tout en récitant de nombreuses incantations. Ce que Minerva et moi avons fait. Mais malgré tout ça, nous n'étions pas sûr, vu que James et Lily avaient été tués entre guillemets, il y avait vingt ans, bientôt vingt et un.

A la fin du récit du lycanthrope, le jeune homme avait la bouche grande ouverte, et alla chaleureusement remercié ses deux amis qui avaient tenté ce prodige. Il les embrassa et les remercia tellement souvent qu'Hermione finit par rire de l'expression de saturation qu'affichait l'ancien maraudeur devant de tels témoignages de reconnaissance. Harry posa néanmoins une question.

« - Mais c'est définitif ou ils partiront au bout d'un certain temps ?

« - Hey ho, ne parle pas de nous comme des âmes de passages, sourit son père. Nous sommes vivant et bien vivant. Evidement si nous venions à mourir une seconde fois de ce sort, le miracle ne serait plus possible, mais sinon, nous aussi réel que toi. D'ailleurs, maintenant que nous sommes présent, j'ai un compte a réglé avec Kiry, ajouta-t-il.

Devant l'expression des autres, il continua.

« - Et oui, je n'ai pas apprécié qu'elle est dévoilé à tout le monde que mon fils était devenu un homme.

A l'évocation de cette histoire, les deux concernés, rougirent fortement avant de rire. Ils firent la fête, de nouveau, pour fêter le retour des deux adultes. Là encore toute la famille Weasley fut invité et Harry, fit ce qu'il s'était promis de faire. Au plus gros moment de la soirée, il se leva et monta sur une table.

« - Ola, je sens qu'il va dire une ânerie, déclara James.

« - Bon, maintenant que je suis là, je ne peux plus reculer. Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, si je ne l'ai pas encore. Voilà, j'ai quelque chose de très important à dire. Gwen, tu te souviens de notre première conversation ?

« - Ouais, bien sûr, c'était il y a plus d'un an mais oui, je m'en souviens, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« - Souviens-toi, j'étais près d'une fenêtre et nous avons parlé d'une certaine personne.

Voyant l'air intrigué de tout le monde, il sourit. La jeune femme finit par frapper des mains.

« - Oui, ça y est. Ben maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à y aller. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à faire autre chose.

« - Juré. Mais si je te l'ai rappelé, c'était pour avoir un témoin qui était au courant depuis longue date. Voilà, je vous explique. Lorsque que Gwen est arrivé, nous avons fait connaissance et je lui ai notamment parlé de ma meilleure amie, Hermione. Elle m'avait posé une seule question, que je vais vous citer. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

« - Il m'a d'ailleurs fait un discours de vingt minutes pour me répondre oui.

« - Très drôle. Ce soir-là, je me suis promis de poser, à mon tour, une seule question à la femme de ma vie. Alors avant d'aller plus loin, ma chère Hermione, tu vas me promettre de ne pas répondre tout de suite.

La jeune femme obtempéra.

« - Voilà, bon, souffla-t-il, on se connaît depuis longtemps toi et moi, et on en a traversé des galères, et je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours rose, et qu'il risque de m'arriver de nombreuses choses, mais j'aimerais que tu ne me quitte jamais. Je veux que, tu fasses partie intégrante de mon existence, dit-il en descendant pour la rejoindre, je veux pouvoir te voir tous les jours. Je veux être la personne qui recevra tous tes sourires. Le premier que tu verras chaque matin, et le dernier que tu verras chaque soir. Celui qui te rendra heureuse, qui te soutiendra et qui sera toujours là pour toi. En un mot, Hermione, continua-t-il en lui prenant une main, je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme. Je t'en pris ne dit rien, pense-y tranquillement, ajouta-t-il quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

Ce jour-là, elle eut son deuxième vrai sourire depuis la mort de Ron. Elle fit patienter Harry durant deux minutes. Elle alla à l'autre bout de la pièce et hurla.

« - Oui, Harry, je le veux.

Aussitôt, il la rejoignit, et les yeux brillants, lui demanda :

« - C'est vrai ? Tu le veux réellement ?

« - Oui, trois fois oui, assura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Tout le monde les applaudirent et les félicitèrent. Harry avait un sourire béat et les joues roses, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son plus grand rêve allait se réaliser.

Le lendemain, ils apprirent que Fudge démissionnait. James et Lily, après avoir effectué les examens prouvant leurs identités, avaient été témoignait et racontait la vérité sur leur mort. Sirius avait été gracié trop tard, et il avait reçut une médaille à titre posthume pour son courage. Durant cette même semaine, Rémus apprit à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec Marissa OMaley, et Drago demanda à Gwendalyana si elle serait d'accord pour qu'il la demande en mariage dans deux ans.

« - A une condition, que tu m'emmènes dans un resto chic avant.

**Fin ! ! ! **

Voilà, comme l'affirme ces trois petites lettre, cette fic est terminé. Sachez que pour le moment, je n'ai pas prévu de suite mais peut-être que si vous êtes assez nombreux et que j'ai assez d'idées et plus de temps, pourquoi pas ! Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue. J'ai pris plaisir à vous lire et à partager un morceau de mon imagination avec vous. A bientôt au détour d'une nouvelle fic qu'elle soit de moi ou non.

Bisous

Laëti alias Lana51 alias Time-Will-Tell

**Lana** : Et maintenant les _**RARs**_. Alors comme c'est prévu, c'est votre personnage préféré qui vous répond pour cette dernière fois. Pour vos reviews à l'épilogue, je vous enverrais un message via une adresse internet, si vous avez. N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos mails, sinon je répondrais sur mon forum. Et on commence tout de suite par : **Tonks** : **Myria Clara Tonks **: Alors tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews. Elles sont toutes été aussi longues. (lol) Ensuite, merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait très plaisir. Et personnellement, je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir appelé pour mon prénom, c'est sympathique ! ;) Alors voilà, a bientôt sur le site. Bisous **Lana** : Ensuite, on continue avec **angiecali** : Alors tout d'abord merci pour tes deux reviews. Elles sont marrantes. Ensuite, comme tu as du le comprendre, c'est la fin de la fin. Ou alors une suite sur commande. Bisous bye, et ravie que ma fic t'es plut. Ensuite **Tama-chan** : Tout d'abord pour ta review critique. Au moins, c'est développé. Pour ce qu'il concerne cas de Ron, il faut savoir que c'est un des personnages que je déteste le plus. Seulement, je ne me voyais pas ne pas le mettre, ou alors le mettre du côté de Voldemort. Il n'est pas assez Serpentard pour ça. Ceci dit, y en a qui le font mais bon ! De mon avis, je préfère ne pas le mettre plutôt que de le mettre du mauvais côté. Ensuite, pour ce qu'il concerne la fête, ce n'est pas une fête parce qu'il est mort, mais plutôt une fête pour célébrer la vie, la fin des problèmes, pour se retrouver, se sentir libre, enfin je sais pas si tu vois. Ensuite, manque de chance, j'adore trop le couple Harry-Hermione pour le tuer, mais si tu ne les aimes pas libre à toi d'en écrire une ou ils meurent. On en trouve beaucoup sur ce site. Personnellement, je ne me voyais pas le faire aussi puissant qu'Harry, si ce n'est plus. Il m'énerve beaucoup trop pour ça. Déjà, que j'ai du mal à le supporter dans les livres ou les films d'Harry Potter, ce n'est pas pour le mettre en avant dans mes fics. Au contraire, l'avantage d'une fic c'est qu'on fait ce qu'on veut des personnages. J'ai choisi de le tuer, j'aurais pu rester vague sur son sujet ou de le tuer pendant la bataille finale alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai un OS avec Ron en avant, mais il va finir avec Pansy. Après si tu aimes ce couple, pourquoi pas ! Bye et merci pour ta review. On continue avec **kmille28** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Bon comme je ne sais pas, qui est ton perso préféré, je réponds par moi-même. Mdr. Alors tu as compris la dernière réplique de Ronald ? Je t'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le dialogue entre Rémus et Harry ! Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, ou presque. Voilà, ravie que tu m'es lu jusqu'à la fin. En espérant que tu lises mon épilogue. Je ne voulais pas le faire ainsi mais après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, j'ai décidé que le faire pleins de flash-back m'aurait pris plus de temps mdr. Je sais je suis feignante et alors ?? Mdr. Bisous et au plaisir, de te recroiser ailleurs. **Gwendalyana** : Alors, ensuite, c'est **Merlin Potter** : Tout d'abord merci pour tes deux reviews. Pour la question que tu as posé à Lana, dis-nous quand tu peux te connecter ou lui dire ou tu en es dans ta publication, elle t'aidera. Ensuite, merci de tous ses compliments, j'en suis ravie. Voilà, j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira. Bisous **James** et **Lily** : Et on termine avec **miiss-vaness-nessa **: Tout d'abord merci pour te review, et ta fidélité, t'es une des personnes qui me lit depuis le plus longtemps mdr. **James** : J'espère que tu as aimé cet épilogue. Enfin, on revit _saute partout en criant_ : On revit, on vit de nouveau. _Après lui avoir lancé un silencio_ **Lily** _reprend_ : Pour le cas de Ron, bas, tant pis hein ! Dans toutes les guerres, il y a des pertes. Bon j'avoue c'est super méchant de dire ça, n'en tient pas compte. Allez bisous et merci de ta fidélité. _Rend sa voix à James_ : **James** : Ouais, merci pour tous tes compliments, et tes commentaires. Bisous bye ! **Lana** : Bon voilà, c'est le mot de la fin vraiment. Avec le remerciements qui suivent. Bisous à bientôt et ravie de vous avoir divertie.

Bon avant de clore définitivement cette fic, je tenais à faire des remerciements comme il se doit alors commençons tout d'abord par **Faithlove43** sans qui je n'aurais jamais connu ce site. Ensuite, c'est **Le Saut De L'Ange** car c'est sin idée qu'elle m'a gentiment donnée et je l'en remercie beaucoup. Ensuite, Ginny avec qui j'ai beaucoup parlé et qui m'a beaucoup aidé, et que j'adore. Et ensuite, et bien SURTOUT **JK Rowling**, sans qui Harry Potter ne serait jamais né héhé. En enfin, je garde le meilleur pour la fin : Je tenais particulièrement remercier : **Caramelle 1** ; **LolaMalefoy** ; **Marilne Black** ; **Ginny** ; **Chaton** ; **coralie** ; **Darkmion3** ; **Matol** ; **Satine-Tchii** ; **méli** ; **Alis 13** ; **flo** ; **poisonned** ; **méo** ; **Linda** ; **Sweety-Witches** ; **Kex Black** ; **nono 34** ; **Jenny** (la meilleure bêta) ; **Shaïva** ; **louna46** ; **veuvenoire13** ; **lolo** ; **MioNeMaLeFoY** ; **Sajuuk** ; **Christophe** ; **Milie** ; **omedo shefihi** ; **Miharu** ; **lily** ; **raziel** ; **Wedge A** ; **greg83** ; **Minasteg** ; **DarkDragoon** ; **cily** ; **AvrilSk8teuse** ; **Eldwen** ; **fan d'HP** (mon grand copain ça va depuis le temps ? mdr) ; **elpotter** ; **zeseb** ; **Lily-Funanbule** ; **MARIE** ; **made** ; **Ruika-maura** ; **AngeMa** ; **Vathany** ; **un meuf du 94** ; **Black 13** ; **Angi** ; **Hermy80** ; **lefandeharry** qui est un très grand correcteur. (Merci) ; **brisies72** ; **lasadikdu94.sky** ; **angel's heaven** ; **Valalyeste** ; **Marine** ; **Laura** ; **zaika** ; **nono-chan230** ; **Gaby27** ; **Clairehime** ; **Hermy69** ; **louana** ; **didine34790** ; **Misofty** ; **torlusque** (**emma**) ; **Goku-attitude** ; **kmille28** ; **Clara Myria Tonks** (**Myria Tonks** ) ; **N****EWNESS** ; **blackshadow09** ; **Merlin Potter** ; **angiecali** ; **Tama-chan**. Enfin, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu sans avoir donné leurs avis !


End file.
